When there's no way back to you
by Legend95
Summary: The final story of the series, a story of loss, forgiveness, addiction, drama, pain, mental health, redemption. the ending of the books as following order: fore the Bolt a young man with a dream, 2.What brought me to you, e back to me, e back 2 me, ck to you, and ck to you: what's meant to be.
1. catch up

**okay, yes, I know that I've had some bad rep lately for updates and keeping promises. I have been sick, and I am back again... I hate saying that because I know I'm gonna disappoint. though I am going to try! if I can not update I will let readers know. reviews are great, let me know what you hate or like or whatever. as for ideas, I have thought about making this like the peoples choice only a little different.. at the end of the chapters, I WANT opinions and ideas. I will read them, and some how write it into following chapters best I can and if not, I will let you know. I hope to redeem myself and gain readers back. as to what brought me to you. I have to take a break. breaks really do help me meditate and come back full force with better writing as I'm sure you guys have read some of my chapters after a break and seen the writing improve. also, I have been sick then a family member was sick and then kids. so I just couldn't put writing in front of my health and my family's health. sorry for the pain and hate that gave me as a fan fiction writer. but here is a catch up and tonight will be the next chapter so a different ending and continuation. idk what is in store for Cleo as McQueen is SUPER pissed at her now, yes Cruz is pregnant and yes Sally slept with Jackson.. HERE WE GO!!..**

Lightning and Cruz met back up in Lightning's office. At first both were quiet. Lightning shut the door behind them and locked it. "Why don't you sit down.." he suggested. Cruz frowned feeling she had really let Lightning down and sat down. Lightning sighed and walked over and sat on the edge of his desk. "So.. What do you want to do?" He asked. "You want to keep it?" He added. Cruz looked up at him and nodded answering "I.. Think so.." "Because I do not want you making a drastic decision because of me.. Because of what I said earlier." Cruz nodded, but looked like she was a child in trouble. Lightning sighed and looked at the picture of him and Sally on the desk.Cruz noticed his heart broken expression and asked him now, "What do you want?.." Lightning looked back at Cruz answering "I just wanted to be with Sally." "Well.. You can still be with her.. I mean.. We aren't a thing so.." "Nah I'm.. I'm pretty sure Sally won't.. She isn't going to just.. I just don't think so after this one Cruz." He admitted.

Cruz frowned and actually felt pretty bad. She didn't want Lightning to get hurt and now she wasn't sure she even wanted to be with him. "How would this even work?" Cruz asked. "Do you want to be involved? Because I know that's an option.. If you don't want to be invovled, you.. You don't have to be really." Lightning didn't answer. He was more of just thinking about that.It was so quiet. "I don't know what I'm going to tell Cal and Tex.. The new season is just a few nmonths away.. I don't think I can race this season which means I.. I just feel like I'm going to get fired for this one." Cruz admitted. Lightning shot a mean look at her and replied. "You can't be fired for getting pregnant Cruz. Besides, Tex and Cal are loyal sponsors. You won't have any problems with them. Worst case, you just don't get paid or get a pay cut for the coming season."

Cruz nodded and once again it became quiet. "I was going to get Miguel back.. I'm scared this wil prevent that.." "I doubt it will effect that much." Lightning replied. It would affect his family and marraige for sure though. Cruz took a deep breath then asked "So what do you want? Do you want to be invovled or not?" Lightning sighed and looked at Cruz and her watery brown almost begging eyes...

Lightning walked into his and Sally's home. It was quiet, so the kids weren't home. Probably for the best. Lightning was expecting a huge fight really. Especially sense Sally was so calm earlier. Lightning walked up the stairs and into the bedroom to find Sally at her vanity, putting in some ear rings. She was dressed in a beautiful, long, puffy black gown like dress, long sleeves and a deep v in the front. "You still planning on going to that party tonight?" He was shocked.Sally finished putting on her jewelry then turned to Lightning answering "Yes. I'm the mayor... Most of the town is going to be there and Cleo, being the lovely woman she is, told everyone I was the guest of honor... I have to make an appearance at the least."

She turned back to the mirror and began brushing her silk like short hair.Lightning frowned a bit then stepped further into the room. "Sally..." he began. Sally sighed then snapped "Please don't. I don't want to hear it right now." She warned. Lightning stared at her as she stood up and straightened her gown. "You look beautiful." He complimented. Sally didn't smile or acknowledge that really it seemed. "Go on and get dressed.." She ordered softly.Lightning's eyes widened. "You want me to come along?" he asked in confusion. Sally nodded explaining "You are my husband.. The mayor's husband. It would be best if you did." "For looks..." Lightning added.

Sally nodded. So Lightning a little unwillingly went and got dressed. He put on a suit and tie, the full get up. Wondering if this was the last night they would be together without a huge fight or not."Is she keeping the baby?" Sally asked suddenly. Lightning swallowed, choked up answering "Yeah..I think she is.." "Are you wanting to be involved?" Was her next question. Lightning hesitated. "Um.. Probably, yes.." Sally only nodded a little bit then grabbed her purse. "You always looked so good in a suit." Sally stated as she looked at him. Lightning snickered and smiled a little bit couple stared at each other quietly. Maybe they were just unsure what to say anymore."Ready?" Asked Sally.

Lightning frowned a bit asking "Do we have to do this?.." "Do what?" Lightning hesitated answering, but said "Put on a show.." Sally stared at him and just said "We should go.." She began to walk away, when Lightning grabbed her arm and pulled her back around to face him, gently ofcorse. "What?" She asked a little rudely. Lightning and Sally looked into each other's faces. It was a painful gaze. A feeling of loss and regret. "What about us?" Lightning asked once again.Sally sighed and looked into those blue eyes of his for a moment before answering "I just don't know anymore.. Can we just.. Survive tonight? Please?" She whimpered. Lightning nodded as she pulled away and walked out of the room. It hurt. It hurt so much because this time, Sally wasn't angry, she wasn't in tears. She was very quiet and calm and seemed to be done fighting for the first time. Lightning knew she didn'tneedhim, but he needed her...

The couple entered the academy where they were greeted by folks of the town, a live orchestra playing a few comps from the four seasons by Vivaldi's albums. It was warm inside with such a crowd. Lightning took Sally's arm and hoped she wouldn't pull away. Luckily, she didn't. She didn't seem to mind really. The couple walked through the crowds and chatted lightly with a few folks. Making their way to a table to sit down. Once seated, Lightning tried making a conversation. "Well... Party seems pretty good.. Normal.. No mess.." He smiled awkwardly. Okay, maybe not no mess.Sally raised a brow as she looked at him.

She quickly wound up with a frown on her face.Lightning took her hand in his saying "Please don't leave me.." He begged. Sally looked at those blue eyes of his again, then tightened her hand in his. Gripping his tightly. It was a little confusing for Lightning as he wasn't sure what that meant. He thought maybe it meant she was afraid.. Maybe? Hard to tell right now, even harder to read this woman right now.Cleo approached and removed her mask saying "Where are your masks guys!?" playfully. Lightning and Sally both glared at the woman. Sally, answering "As mayor, I wanted my people to recognize me." Cleo snickered then looked at Lightning and asked "So how is Cruz's pregnancy going?"

Lightning hated this woman for bringing that up, can't say it wasn't a little expected there though. "Fuck off Cleo." Lightning growled. Cleo's brows lowered and she walked away. Sally was a little surprised. "What happened?" Sally asked softly. Lightning looked to her a little unsure about what of what happened she was talking about there.Sally sighed and added "With Cruz.. I thought we were doing quite well actually.. Were we not?" she asked. Lightning's eyes widened! "We were! We really were! It's not like before. I honestly can not remember any of it.. The only reason I really even know it happened is because Cleo taped it." "Cleo taped it?" Asked Sally. Lightning hesitated a little bit, but nodded. "She set the whole thing up Sal. She got me drinking and then invited Cruz over and left.. She knew that I was hammered and knew Cruz"-"Would literallyhop onthe opportunity. You should be suing her, or worst! That's rape." Sally explained.

Lightning frowned a bit, funny, he didn't exactly consider that rape. Not Cruz. Cruz wasn't that type.Sally was heart broken. It showed for sure, but she was a much calmer heart broken then ever before. "Sally, I'm sorry.. It wasn't meant to happen, it wasn't planned, I never wanted this.. I wanted you.." He whined. Sally looked to her husband and nodded. "I just don't know where we go from here. I feel so..." She paused. "Numb." Lightning sighed and leaned his head on her shoulder, holding her hand tightly. Sally only leaned her head over his, he smelled like Lightning. His musky and light scent helped her stay calm oddly enough...

Flo looked over across the room at Lightning and Sally then nudged Ramone. "What?" He asked. Flo pointed out the famous couple and asked "Do they seem.. Off? Tonight?" Ramone stared a moment then shrugged answering "No, um..Well.. Maybe a little." "Hmm..." Said Flo. She was just concerned for her friends, especially Sally there. Flo and Ramone were not the only ones starting to notice Sally and Lightning seeming a little out of the ordinary tonight.And then she appeared.

Cruz. She sure looked awfully beautiful in her gown. Her deep, dark, almost royal blue gown with silver accents that sparkled. "Wow.." Sally muttered. Lightning curiously looked that direction to see Cruz and asked his wife "What is it?" Sally frowned answering "Just.. Why does she always have to look so perfect.." Lightning glanced at Cruz then back at Sally with a smile."You are way more beautiful Sal. I don't care what she wears, looks likes, or does. You are the most beautiful woman to me." He assured. Sally smiled a little bit, but as expected it didn't last. She frowned and looked away.

Lightning sighed and took her hand close. "I promise you I am yours. She was a drunk mistake. A drunk, dumb, stupid... Mistake. You come first. What you say, goes. You don't want me involved than... Than I won't be. At all." He assured.Sally nodded and she did think about that. If that was true, then she controlled Lightning's future with Cruz and that baby's future with his father though to. Sally suddenly stood up, pulling away, "I.. I think I'm just going to grab myself a drink." Lightning stood up saying "I'll come to."-"No. No..." Sally said quickly! "I.. I think I want to be by myself for a minute.."She walked away. She was hurting badly. Lightning sat back down and watched her go. He was keeping an eye on her, and he would for the entire night. He was going to make sure that though she was hurting right now, she was safe. "Hey.. Lightning.." Cruz greeted.

Lightning turned and stood up as she was right there next to him. She did look really good, but he did not care whatsoever. He had and hoped to still have Sally after this mess. Cruz and Lightning stared at each other. Lightning gulped before greeting. "Hey.. Um.. You shouldn't.. You really should stay-erm-keep, keep a good distance from me and.. And from Sally. It would be for the best. Just for tonight I mean." He quickly added.Cruz frowned and played with her hands. "I.. I'm sorry." She replied and then walked away. Lightning had to let her walk. They were in public and if he went after her, it would look really bad and only cause something that wasn't needed yet to start with press and fans and such...

Sally sipped her drink and stared at Lightning. He did really seem like he regretted what happened. "Sally." "AAH!" Sally jumped and grabbed the table! Catching her breath! She even almost spilled her drink all over her dress! "Cleo!" growled Sally furiously! Cleo snickered and crossed her arms. "Nice.. Very elegant of you." She joked. Sally rolled her eyes and took a deep breath asking "Lightning told me what you did, setting him up. What was the point in that? Are you just out to get me that much!?"Cleo shook her head answering "Oh no darling. I have very little interest in you." "Only Lightning, right?" Cleo giggled a little then answered "Not really.. Anyways, sense you are the very special guest, would you like to say a little something to the citizens of Radiator Springs?" she asked.

Sally sighed and as she opened her mouth to kindly decline her offer, Cleo shouted "Great! I knew you would!"-"What, Cleo, no!" Sally yelped! But Cleo was already stepping up and onto the stage.She tapped the microphone, getting everyone's attention. "Ahem.. Yes, yes, hello." She greeted with a smile. "I want to thank all of you, those of you that did come to this Radiator Springs holiday party. And aspecialthank you to our town mayor. None of this would be possible without her and OH! Let's not forget the owner of this lovely building and for letting me host this party here, our very own celebrity, Lightning McQueen!" People clapped and cheered.

Lightning kept his eyes on Cleo and on Sally though. "Now, a few words from our always happy mayor!" Cleo shouted!Sally came up and stood there. Cleo handed her the microphone and just stood there. She was speechless for the moment. She stared out at all those people. All these people who would soon know that her husband once again slept with Cruz. The rumors, the snickering, the pain, the people talking about how dumb Sally is. How naive, how careless, how disgusting. How Lightning is cruel, heartless, the baby.. Her children growing up under that. Growing up to hear all those nasty and hateful things about their family. The only out seemed to be leaving Lightning and she was thinking about it. Sally was thinking about it for sure.

Leaving Lightning and raising the kids herself. The kids didn't deserve this, they didn't need this. Even the baby Lightning was having with Cruz now didn't need this. It was awkward in silence. Lightning became sick to his stomach with worry as Sally remained quiet and stood there holding the microphone. People began to question her.Lightning had to do something. He suddenly walked up and rushed to Sally's side, taking the microphone and said "Hey guys!.. Wow.. What a.. Um..Nice party. I think Sally and I just want to wish everyone a happy holiday and new year to come. Um.." He paused and looked to Sally who still, staring at the crowd, looked a little mortified.Lightning faked a laugh next then finished saying. "Be sure to have a drink or two before you leave and.. To thank.. Cleo... For this lovely, um, time... Thanks for coming and supporting our town and mayor, my.. My beautiful wife.. I'm a pretty lucky man.." He threw in there.

Sally looked at him then walked off the stage. It was clear to their friends, Cal and Megan, Bobby and Heather, Mater, Ramone and Flo, even Jesse, etc.. That something was wrong between Sally and Lightning.As Sally weaved through the crowd with Lightning close behind. He was basically chasing after her. "Sally!.. Sally wait up!.. Excuse me." Pushing though the crowds. "Sal!" he called until he finally caught up to her in front of the restrooms. Sally turned to him and snapped "What!? What do you want me to do!?" She asked. Lightning stared at her.Seeing her pain and heartbreak. "Sally... I'm sorry.. I just.. I don't know what else to say.." He admitted. Sally crossed her arms and turned away.

This is when Cal, Megan, Bobby, Heather, Flo, Ramone, Jesse, Sheriff, Mater all appeared in worry. "Sally.. Don't you dare give up. Please don't do what I'm scared you might again.." Lightning begged. Ramone spoke up asking "Uuhh..What happened? Ow." Flo slapped him gently as a scold. "What?" He asked with a shrug. Flo glared a bit at her husband.Sally turned around answering "Lightning slept with Cruz again!" Everyone's eyes widened with shock! "What?" asked Ramone, followed by Mater "He did? But.. Just like a sleepover right?" Then Sheriff with "Are you kidding me?!" Lightning quickly defended "It's not like that guys. I didn't just go and sleep with her."Then he turned to Sally and now a little angry with her asked "What did you tell them for!?" Sally immediately got into Lightning's face yelling back "Because it's not like it'll be much of a secret for long! She's pregnant!" Sally announced to the group. Everyone gasped!

Megan covered her jaw as it dropped! Bobby spit out his drink with the news!"Are you serious!?" Asked Flo! Lightning was furious with Sally for that one! He turned to their friends who looked horrified. He sighed with a frown. "Yeah.. I.. She says she is..." He admitted. This only got the group going more. "Not cool!" Yelled Luige. Lightning dreaded this moment. It was coming, but why did it have to come right now and like this!? "Cleo set me up! I would never do that to you Sally!" Lightning angrily yelled! Sally smapping back "I really don't believe that!" "What!? Cruz is a slutty little mistake who lets anyone fuck her! A complete idiot would leave YOU for her!" "And you'll fuck anything wearing a skirt! So you're perfect together!" Sally yelled!

The two looked ready to go full out fight at this point! Lightning quickly changed tactics here. "Sally please don't do this now.. I love you, okay?" Sally snickered replying "How can you say that? I tell you Lightning, this is just the last straw. You are not worth it! Everyday is drama and stress and me always wondering who is on your fuck list today!? You keep fucking Cruz for some reason before coming home to me!.. What does that say to me!?" "That I could never be with Cruz! That Cruz is just some slut! She is nothing to me!" Snapped Lightning.Sally shook her head and turned away. "It's better if we just accept the inevitable Lightning.. We just aren't compatible anymore.." That really hurt so badly. Stabbing pains that would never cease.

Cal butted in saying "I'm with Sally on this Light.. Time to cut the cord." Bobby quickly snapped "I am not! They should fight this. Lightning obviously loves Sally!" Mater agreed quickly. Flo butted in snapping "Do you even know the full story!? You overgrown party boy." "Party boy? Really?" Asked Bobby. Megan sighed and scolded them all "This is on Lightning and Sally guys.. We should just go.."Cal snickered rudely saying "McQueen, you're my friend.. But this is toxic. End this." Mater yelled back with "No!.. sometimes people.. Make mistakes.. This is all a HUUUUGE misunderstanding! Right McQueen?"

Everyone looked at Lightning for his answer. Lightning frowned and looked at Sally before asking her. "You really want to just give up? Just like that? Because thisisa HUGE mistake Sally!.. Cleo wanted this!"Sally stared at Lightning answering "I want you... But.. I can't keep going in circles with you.. What else is there to do anymore Lightning?" She asked. It was silent a moment. Cal again said, "Cut the cord... I'm sorry.." "SHUT UP CAL!" yelled Bobby! Cal glared furiously at Bobby who continued "They should fight to stay together! I once lost the thing I should have fought for.. The thing I wanted most..." Bobby admitted and glanced back at Jesse. Jesse rolled her eyes. Heather smiled with an "Awe... My poor baby.."

This set Jesse off with a laugh! "Ha! You are so stupid little girl."Heather looked at Jesse confused. "Excuse me? That's not very nice.." She replied. Jesse sipped her drink then explained "He's talking about me you little gold digger." Bobby's eyes widened. Heather glared at Jesse saying "You don't have to be rude. Jealousy isn't very pretty for a woman like you." "Jealousy may not look pretty on me, but stupid and naive looks great on you and little Bobby over there. And I meanlittle." Jesse added as she held up a small measurement with her fingers implying that his man hood might be a little under the average.Bobby's brows lowered as he snapped back at his ex, "Stop! That's enough!" Jesse snickered. "He married you to get on my last nerve thinking I'd come running back to him you little cracker!" Heather's eyes widened as she defended herself. "Cracker!? Are you racist now or something!? Bobby! Defend me! And.. Is that true?.." Bobby panicked and blurted "Cal wants to fuck Sally!"Cal turned white! Megan immediately looked at her husband with a nasty look. "He said so himself!"Bobby added. "What?! Is that true!?" asked Meg.

Lightning slapped his forehead. "Alcohol gives me gas!" Yelled Mater! Sheriff looked at Mater almost to saywhat is wrong with you?Mater shrugged admitting "What? Thought we was blurtin out things or somethin.." Sheriff shook his head in a little disbelief.Jesse laughed rudely saying "Come on Meg, you really think Cal is actually a good and decent man? Everyone of these fuckers are womanizers!" Cal defended himself fast "I am not! I don't want to! sleep with anyone else. I love my wife!" Jesse rolled her eyes saying "Right! And I love wine, but doesn't mean I won't have a little rum on the side from time to time like Lightning here, or sit day dreaming of different flavors while sipping my flavor like you Cal."Megan's jaw dropped. Jesse was obviously in a mood tonight anyway! Lightning sighed saying "ENOUGH! Please guys!.. We don't all need to be fighting here.."

He was right. Press would be right around the corner knowing Cleo."Lightning.." Said Mater softly. Lightning sighed again, asking "What?" mater pointed next to Lightning saying "Sally..." Lightning looked next to him to find that in the fighting, Sally left. "Wait, what? Sally? Sally!?" He called in panic! He was heartbroken! He stood there for a moment. Just looking with his eyes for her. Megan walked up to him and placed a hand on Lightning's shoulder saying "Give her some space..Trust me.." Lightning looked at Megan, hurting and nodded. Maybe Megan was right, Sally needed some space was all."I need a drink..." Lightning growled and walked on.

Bobby closely followed, partly to get out of the awkward scene with Jesse and Heather. Cal walked up to Megan who instantly reared back andWAP!On the back of his head! "Owe!" He snapped! "Seriously!?" He asked. Megan didn't say a word just left in the opposite direction. "Meg.. Meg wait!.. I can explain!.." He called as he chased!...

Jackson opened the door and was surprised to see Sally at his doorstep. Sally sighed and said. "You weren't at the party." Jackson nodded replying "Well, I had no interest in seeing Cleo." Sally nodded, but her face said she was very sad. "What did Cleo.." Jackson began then paused. It was chilly out. He sighed and rubbed his eyes before stepping back and saying "Come in.." Sally thanked him and walked inside. ...Sally was nervous and looked around the room kind of awkwardly. Then saw a remote. It didn't look like the tv remote. "What's that to?" She asked. Jackson looked over and his eyes widened. He stood up and grabbed it. "That's.. Mine." He said.

Sally realized what it was now, but asked to be sure "That's the remote to your sight. Isn't it?" Jackson frowned a little and nodded. "Can I see it?" She asked. Jackson stared and stood there. He trusted no one with it. It was his sight. Was Sally working with Cleo? Use him to revenge her heartbroken pain? " I won't lose it or anything." She assured. Jackson still hesitated, but walked back over and sat back down next to Sally before handing her the precious item.Sally stared at it and snickered saying. "Crazy that this thing is so priceless right?" Bad joke. Jackson just stared at her and watched the remote carefully.

Sally brushed over the buttons then looked at Jackson and asked "Do you trust me?" Jackson stared back into her eyes and hesitated again. "Um.." "Trust me.." She whispered as they stared into each other's eyes. Jackson swallowed nervously as he stared into Sally's teal eyes, then it went dark. At first, Sally watched as Jackson's eyes began in a way twitching and moving around. She waved in front of his face to see if his eyes would follow and they didn't. "How did Cleo do this to you?" She asked. Jackson shrugged answering "I.. I don't know really..." He swallowed nervously again then felt Sally's hand on his thigh."Wait.. I.. I can't see.. Remember.." Jackson pointed out. Sally only replied with. "That maybe the point a little bit.."


	2. Little change in the ending, new start

Sally stretched as she woke up. She yawned and then smelled what smelt like breakfast food being cooked. She opened her eyes and panic struck. Panic and shame. She was completely naked and her hair a mess. She sat up in the bed and pulled the sheet over her body in embarrassment. She heard a knock then the door opened. Jackson looked at her kind of awkwardly and said. "Um.. I made breakfast.. Not sure what you like.. So.. Uh.. Yeah.." Sally nodded without a word. It was so intensely awkward. Jackson sighed then realized that the dress might not be that comfortable to put back on. "Um.. I think I might have something you can wear.." He walked in and opened the dresser up, pulling out one of his t shirts and a pair of jogging style like lounge pants.

"Here." He tossed them towards her. The shirt hit her in the face and covered her face. "Oh. Woops.. I.. Sorry." Jackson apologized. Sally pulled the shirt off her head and pulled it on. "Thank you." She replied. Seeing it was still kind of awkward, Jackson jumped onto the bed and lay on his side asking "Was it good for you? Last night?" With a flirty smile. He was trying to lift the vibe here. Sally snickered and smiled a little bit answering "Yeah.. I didn't even know half of those moves existed." She joked. That made Jackson chuckle. "You are actually quite a bit more limber than I figured." Sally glared a bit at that comment.

"We should do it again." Jackson added. Sally only rolled her eyes and scooted out of bed asking "Where are my panties?" Jackson playfully replied "Thought I'd keep them. As my souvenir." Sally only rolled her eyes again and stood up from the bed. She put on Jackson's pants without her panties for now and tightened them to stay up. "There. How do I look?" She asked placing her hands on her hips. Jackson snickered a little bit answering "Sexy. Makes me want to fuck you all over again." Sally shook her head then said. "You don't have to be nice.. Or lie." "About what? Last night? It was great. You surprised me. I always thought you were like some sort of seriously trained sub after the stories iv'e heard from Cruz and.. Um... I just thought I'd have to do all the work in there." he playfully said.

Sally snickered then the two walked out to the kitchen area. "Wow." Said Sally. Jackson made, (Or bought possibly ordered from the diner) Pancakes, eggs, bacon, biscuits, crescent rolls, cinnamon buns, the whole buffet! "Um.." Sally muttered. "Overwhelmed? Yeah.. I may have overdone it.. Hope you're hungry!" He exclaimed with enthusiasm. Sally looked at him saying 'You think?" With a bit of a giggle. "ow.." She griped a bit and grabbed her stomach. Jackson was quickly at her side. "You okay?" He asked with concern. Sally nodded and blushed. "Yes.. Just a little sore.." Jackson tried not to, but smiled proudly and said. "Really? Wow. Sounds like I did a hell of a job on you. You usually this sore after a good run?" Sally shook her head as she sat down to eat.

Jackson felt very proud of that. "Seems like McQueen needs to step up his game." He joked. It got a slight glare out of Sally though. "How long can you stay?" He asked as they began to eat. Sally shrugged answering "Lightning has no authority.. Or respect for that matter from me anymore. I will do what I want." That made Jackson snicker. Sally ate and sipped some coffee. "Oh man." She choked up and spit up some of her coffee. "What is it?" asked Jackson as he watched her get up and sort of panic. "This was great, but I have to go. I have kids and Lightning is going to be wondering where I am and if he drives downtown and sees his car here at your place?.. Or if someone tells him.. I just.. It's not a good idea." Jackson rose and reminded "Thought you said he had no authority over you anymore." Sally froze and thought about that. Maybe he still did.

"I'm sorry.. I got to go.." She went and grabbed her dress and then turned to find Jackson standing in her way. "Can I just.. Return these clothes later?" She asked. Jackson didn't care about them really saying "Throw them away. I don't need them." "Thanks.." Sally replied and rushed to the door. "Forgetting something?" Asked Jackson. Sally looked back to see him holding her heels. Sally sighed with a smile and took them from him. "Thanks.." Again. She opened the door and stopped dead. Lightning was already outside leaning on the hood of his car that Sally drove out with. Jackson appeared behind her and looked at Lightning who seemed furiously calm. Sally was going to be sick. "Enjoy your night?" Lightning asked.

Sally stared at him then glanced at Jackson helplessly. She frowned and opened her mouth, but Jackson stepped up and pushed her back as he stood now between her and Lightning. "You know she did." He answered. Lightning stood up and asked "So this is how you repay me Jackson?" He asked the kid. Jackson shook his head. "Nope. This has nothing to do with you. The lady wanted to feel wanted." Lightning held back. Though he wanted to kill Jackson for what had clearly happened between him and Sally. "Get in the car Sally." Lightning ordered. Sally frowned and started to walk out, but Jackson stopped her by placing his arm in front of her and saying. "No. No, she's not going with you." "Excuse me?" Asked Lightning.

Sally was a little unsure what was happening right now. Jackson shook his head saying "She's not going with you. If she needs a ride somewhere, I can give her one." Sally grabbed Jackson's arm and softly said "I have to. I have kids and he's my husband." Jackson quickly snapped lightly. "NO! You go with him and you're only going to be yelled at, hurt more, he will do nothing but defend himself and put you down for what you did last night. He is going to mistreat you very quickly once you get into that car with him! So NO! Because you do not deserve that!" Sally looked at Lightning after Jackson was finished. In a way, Jackson was right. Lightning took a deep breath then spoke up saying. "He's right.. You don't deserve this.. I do not deserve you. We've changed over the past couple of years Sal..."

Sally stepped forward asking softly, "What are you saying Lightning?..." Lightning bit his lips a bit before answering "We should cut the cord.. I think we were both happier separated at this point. That we healed and thought we could be together again, but.. The inevitable happened.." "And what about the kids?.. Cruz's kid?" Sally asked. Lightning shrugged answering "I think it would be best for them to.. Can't keep throwing them into this and we can't keep going back and fourth. I really.. I don't care anymore. I'm done fighting.. You want to stay together through.. THIS. Fine... If not, fine. But I'm not going back to you. I will never come back to you again. I think this isn't what's meant to be for us Sal."

Jackson stood there in slight shock. Sally nodded saying "Okay.." She began to walk forward, but Jackson grabbed her hand. Sally looked at him saying "It's fine. Lightning and I just need to talk.. I'll call you." Hearing Sally say she'd call Jackson only hurt more and made Lightning confirm what was to come. They were separating for good. And he was actually good with that at this point. Both Sally and Lightning were exhausted and done fighting. Both were tired of the circles they were doing anymore. It was over it seemed...

Lightning drove the car to Sally's home and parked it. At first, things were silent. Completely silent and painful. Sally glanced at Lightning with shame in her eyes. Lightning looked at her and was first to speak saying "So you slept with Jackson.." "You slept with Cruz." "Well YOU slept with FRANCESCO!" "AND I SLEPT WITH YOU!" Sally shouted in anger! Lightning took a deep breath before asking "What do you want now? Because I give up.. I hate it, but I can't do this anymore." "You can't do this? What about me Lightning!? You got Cruz pregnant and whether or not Cleo set that path up for you, YOU did that to us and now.. A baby.. I... I'll never be able to look at that child as anything more than a mistake and Cruz.. She's... She's to much.. Nothing but a reminder that I'm not good enough.." Her eyes filled with tears.

Lightning placed a hand on her knee and assured "You are more than just good enough.. I just.. I did mess up again.. But then you ran to Jackson.. Jackson of all people? Really!?" "Jackson has been so kind to me." Sally defended. Lightning's brows lowered before he snarled back with "Because he wanted to get into your pants Sally! Aaahh!" BAM! He hit the steering wheel hard! Rubbing his hand afterwards. Sally took his hand in her's and looked into her husband's blue eyes. "What now?.. Divorce? Again?.." she asked. Lightning drowned and shrugged. "I don't want that, but.. What you did with Jackson was pretty low.. And you're going to call him? Really!?" Lightning was hurt and had a right to be. They both did.

Sally pulled her hand away and sat in the seat, holding back tears. Lightning sighed and it fell silent in the car once again. Sally glanced at her love then asked "So is this it?.. I don't want to deal with a divorce again.. Not already.. Maybe we just need a break.." she suggested. Lightning started at her a little unsure. "A break? Like time apart?" He asked. Sally hesitated and frowned as she looked away. Both knew they probably needed some space. Lightning nodded and agreed "Fine.. I'll give you your dam space." HE WAS MAD. it was so clear in his voice that he hated the idea. Sally looked at him in distraught. "Lightning, please .. Try to understand that I just.. Seeing you, seeing Cruz.. It.. It hurts.." Lightning was angry and hurt and only leaned across Sally, opening her door then rudely ordered her to get out. "Lightning.." "GET OUT OF MY CAR!" he yelled!

Sally felt the tears fall as she asked "Where will you go?.." "Does it matter!? You want a dam break? FINE! Don't complain when I fuck every woman in Radiator Springs! I have my own place to stay for now, now GET OUT!" Sally began to cry as she got out the car and barely shut the door before Lightning sped off hard and fast!


	3. she wants to feel wanted

Sally stepped out of the shower and dried off. Her nose was stuffy from crying so much under the waterfall shower head. She dried off and put on some silk pajamas. Brushing her hair and then stepping out onto the balcony of her bedroom. Staring up at the stars. Was this just how it would always be? Because now things seemed to be worst than ever before. Cruz was having Lightning's baby. Once this got out, the news would never leave any of the three of then alone. Sally felt herself begin to cry again. The tears staring to flood underneath her eyes and roll down her cheeks. After everything, this is how it would end. Thanks to Lightning, thanks to Cleo... Thanks to that dam where, Cruz Ramirez.

Sally did mess up sleeping with Jackson, but then again.. She felt so free with him. It hadn't felt that way with Lightning is a long time and maybe it wasn't suppose to. Sally watched outside as a vehicle pulled up. Jackson. She sighed and watched him get out the car. She leaned on the rail of the balcony and called out "What are you doing here?" Jackson looked up and smiled with such charm. "I wanted to check in on you. Make sure you're alright after earlier." Sally giggled a bit and nodded answering "I'm okay, thanks." "Kids asleep?" "Yep." "Hmm. Alright.. Well.. Goodnight Sally." He began to get back into his car when "Wait.. Please.." Sally called.

Jackson froze and looked up at her. "I'm.. I'm not okay exactly.. Wouldn't mind some company.." Jackson smiled and nodded saying "Sure, I'd love to stay for a drink or even just to talk." Sally smiled and rushed in then back out calling "Be right down!" Then ran back in and down the stairs.

She slowed as she got to the front door. She shouldn't be inviting Jackson into the house.. She shouldn't be talking to him at all. But Lightning's horrible and mean comment stuck in her head as she opened the door and let the young man inside the quiet home. Jackson smiled as she shut the door. "So... You and Lightning talk?" He asked. Sally nodded. But dam Jackson looked better than ever right now. Black v neck that was a little tight, dark skinnier or maybe loose boot cut like Jean's with black boots that tied and a brown bulky belt, leather jacket with a soft, grey hood on the back.

Sally felt a rush of energy, of lust, of need come over her and she dropped her robe to the floor. "Yes, I talked with him.. But I don't want to talk about Lightning right now." She explained. Jackson's eyes widened as he stared at her. She was wearing a little tight red tank top and some baggy blue flannel pajama pants. I mean was, because she took the pants and slid then down, kicking them away and revealing her black lace like cheeks panties. "Woah, um.. I mean.." Jackson muttered, he fell speechless as Sally suddenly pounced like a cat in heat, pushing Jackson against the front door and grabbing his face as she kissed him so roughly. Her tongue doing anything, but sitting still.

She moaned in a low tone into his mouth and in return, Jackson's hands fondled her soft ass. Grabbing and squeezing them for his pleasure. He broke the kiss to breathe, so Sally sucked his neck. Jackson thud his head against the door and growled softly. "MMMmm.. Oh I can't wait to get inside of you again.." it only turned Sally on more! She became more aggressive and it was clear she was about to angry fuck Jackson's brains out and he was going to enjoy every minute of it!...

Lightning sat in his office doing some paperwork and writing a letter explaining that if Ken returned the cars stolen, no charges would be pressed. BUT Either way, Ken would be done with his time at the academy and would not graduate. Lightning stopped typing and took a deep breath. He was so tired emotionally and mentally. He looked over at the picture of him and Sally. It was over. Over for good this time. He took the picture and dropped it into the trash can just as the door opened,. Cleo stared at the picture in the trash as she walked in with a stupid smile on her face. "Awe.. You and Sally have a fight boss?" She asked. Lightning glared at her. So filled with anger, pain, such hatred for Cleo De Frank.

Cleo walked up and sat on the edge of Lightning's desk, crossing her legs. "Wanna talk about it boss?" She asked seductively. Lightning was fed up with her! Was ready to do whatever it took to hurt Cleo for this! HE STOOD UP, REARED BACK and when Cleo flinched! He froze. He realized what he almost did. He almost lost himself completely. Lightning lowered his arm and sat back down in his seat. Cleo let out a sigh of relief before asking "That mad huh?.." Lightning looked up at Cleo with pain and heartbreak about to fall from his eyes. Cleo smiled with a snicker. "Funny how I'm the one with the balls to do anything.. As much as you hate me, you could never hurt me Lightning." She whispered.

Lightning shook his head and explained "I give up Cleo... I have nothing in me anymore.. I'm tired.. I want to fight you, but.. It's pointless anyway... I hurt her.. The one woman I actually ever loved.. I broke her and now.. I don't know how to win her back.." "And you're telling me? Please.. There are plenty of women out there Lightning. Besides... Remember how hot we were before Daddy?" Cleo asked as she hopped down off the desk. Lightning shook his head saying "I'm a bad person Cleo..." "And so am I. The only difference between you and me, is that I'm okay with it." She came around, behind Lightning and began rubbing his shoulders.

Lightning didn't like Cleo touching him at all. This was the woman who put him through so much. He wanted her dead! Cleo leaned down and spoke with her lips centimeters from Lightning's ear, "Maybe you just need a little bit of a woman's touch..." she slowly wrapped her hands around Lightning's throat. Placing pressure, but not choking him. She could feel him swallow nervously which made her giggle. "What's the matter Daddy?... What's it gonna take to get you to open up to me hmm?" She asked. Lightning didn't answer. Cleo squeazed his neck and throat a little tighter. Lightning was very nervous, but managed to stay still.

Suddenly Cleo let him and walked around back to the front of the desk. Staring at Lightning she asked "Aren't you mad at me Lightning?.. Don't you want to just punish me?" Lightning's brows lowered and he stood up. "I'm taking the rest of the day off.." "And going where?" Cleo laughed. Lightning stood there unsure. He had no place to really go. Sally was so pissed off and hurt right now, that wasn't an option. Plus, Lightning was still pretty hurt and upset himself. Afterall, Sally did sleep with none other than Jackson Storm.

Cleo smiled in a way that only made Lightning feel more nervous as she approached him. She began straightening up his shirt as she spoke. "I'll see you tomorrow Lightning." She rubbed his chest a little then left the office, and the academy. Lightning sighed and rubbed his hands over his eyes. What was he going to do about Sally now?...

Jackson stood in line at the grocery store. Waiting for his turn to pay for his items. Not much in his kart. Protein drinks, water bottles, alcohol, snacks, a few fresh vegetables such as cucumbers and cabbages. "Well hey there Stormy Boy." Greeted the evil woman behind him. Jackson turned pale as he turned around to see Cleo. He turned back to the register and the line as he replied "Stay away from me." He was threatened by her presence. Cleo snickered asking "Why? Haven't done anything to you Jackson.. I should thank you really. It's because of you, I got out so easily.." Jackson's brows lowered, but he ignored her. Or at least he tried to.

Cleo peeked around and into his kart. "HMM.. Staying pretty fit and healthy huh?" She teased. Jackson only snarled "What do you want bitch?" This made a few people stare a moment. Jackson only glared at them, making them mind there own businesses. Cleo stood next to Jackson, holding her basket of groceries and continued to chat with him. "Have you heard Cruz is pregnant?" It was rather loud the way she said it. Jackson knew the people around them heard it and it caught attention. He pretended not to be interested as he answered "I try not to pay attention to most rumors Cleo.." Though he knew the truth. Cleo giggled at that.

"Oh Jackson! Always a kidder you are." She teased. Jackson just stood there and watched the person ahead of him pack their groceries up. "Well it's true.. And guess who is the Father. I happen to know personally." She bragged. Jackson sighed. Knowing this was going to cause problems for Sally, he decided to stop this now. "OH! So you saw the test and everything?" "Cruz and I happen to be very close." Jackson shook his head snarling back "You should really learn to keep your mouth shut Cleo." "Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?" Jackson only ignored her. Cleo snickered once again with a cunning smile on her face. "Anyways, I just came here to warn you anyway." "Warn me?" Asked Jackson. Cleo nodded then explained "Mr. McQueen seems pretty upset with you and I." "Don't use us in the same sentence Cleo." Jackson warned.

Cleo sighed and placed her basket in Jackson's. "Let's just say, you should be more careful.." she then left. Jackson looked in his kart and the basket to see only two books in it. A book titled 'How to get away with Murdur' and another titled 'Revenge is the best dish' it did make Jackson a little nervous. Was this Cleo threatening him, or McQueen?...

Sally walked into the office of her motel and immediately after shutting the door, the tears fell! Cruz was pregnant with her husband's baby and this time it was more real. This time, it wasn't like when Sally had slept with Ben causing a chain of events to follow. No, this time, Sally had slept with another man and actually enjoyed it! This time she could feel herself being pulled away from her love for Lightning because of sex with one other man. It hurt! It hurt to bad to think that her love for Lightning and his love for her, was that fragile!

Suddenly someone knocked on the glass door. Sally quickly wiped her eyes and tried to seem normal, but it would be for nothing. Nick stood outside and had the look of a concerned officer or friend. Sally opened the door, wiping her eyes again and greeting "Hello there officer.. I was just.. Taking a moment to.. Um.. I was working. Why am I rambling?" She asked aloud. Nick frowned and nodded saying "Okay.. But.. I'm here if you need me Sally.. You seemed... Upset and I had to check up on you." This only made Sally growl in frustration!

"EERRGGHH!! Why does everyone have to care so dam much! Just go please! And just.. I'm sorry! I'm sorry..." She cried. Nick sighed and then asked "May I hug you? I have the feeling it could help.." Sally nodded as she cried once more. Nick wrapped her in his arms and held her close against his chest. Holding her and letting her softly whimper in his arms. Sally sniffled, calming down then looked up at Nick and his gentle eyes. He looked down on her and then Sally stood up onto her toes and kissed the officer's lips. Nick was shocked and after maybe a second or two, pulled away.

Sally immediately covered her jaw dropped mouth and apologized! "I'm so sorry!.. I.. I.. I usually wouldn't do that, but it's been a, a.." she turned away. Nick chuckled a bit and asked "You and Lightning having problems?.." Sally hesitated as she turned back around towards Nick. She nodded answering "Sort of.. Taking a... Break.." "Oh." Nick stared at her and it became a little awkward. Sally shook her head, covered her eyes and once again apologized. Nick shrugged it off and joked "It's alright. More action than I've gotten in a while." That was weird and dumb joke. "I'm gonna go." Sally said and walked into her office, shutting the door. She walked over to her desk and pulled her desk phone to her ear. She waited to dial until Nick left. Once he did though, she called Jackson...

Cleo saw this happen from a distance by the diner. She smiled and just knew she could get these two to seperate for good now. Just had to play the right cars and timing was everything here...


	4. Lightning's plans, and an unfair choice

Lightning sat in the bolt in his office. A cool rag on his forehead to help with the head ache he had. So much stress and so much to do and think about. Like Cleo.. Cruz and the baby, the pregnancy and how the flippin ratzi would blow it up soon, Jackson sleeping with Sally... Sally... Boy she was pissed. He really should go talk to her and apologize for how he spoke to her. Was it worth trying anymore? Yes. Lightning loved Sally. He had to try at the least after everything and surely deep down, Sally wanted him to still.

"Lightnin.." Called Cal's familiar voice softly. Lightning took the rag off and wiped his face as he looked over to see both Cal and Bobby come in. He got out the race car as his friends walked up and Bobby asked "How things going?" Lightning shrugged, answering with a sigh "Bad.. Things are gonna get a whole lot worse before they can ever get better.." Bobby and Cal frowned. "I don't know how to fix this one guys.." Lightning admitted. Cal nodded saying "Don't think you can Light.." "Cut the cord.. Right?" Lightning asked. Cal glanced at Bobby, sort of seeing if Bobby was gonna snap something before answering "That's for you and Sally to decide.. My personal opinion is Yes, cut it.. You are both toxic at this point, but.. That's on the two of you.." Bobby then spoke up assuring "If ya do decide it's over, I can hook you up with some grade A rebounds." Trying to cheer Lightning up obviously.

Lightning snickered replying "Thanks Bobby... I don't.. I'm gonna talk to Sally and see what we can do. If it really is over, that's fine.. I'm done fighting so much. I.. I got nothing left in me.. If it weren't for Colt, Ece, and Landon.. I don't even know if I'd be with Sally honestly at this point.. She fucked Jackson by the way.. More than likely as a way to pay me back.." Bobby's eyes widened "What!? MOTHERFUCKING JACKSON!?" "That's low.." Cal growled. "I didn't think Sally was that type.." Bobby added. Lightning snickered and snarled "Didn't think that? Really? She slept with her ex and FRANCESCO. nevergonnaforgetthat..." He muttered softly aloud.

Cal sighed saying "Well.. We got your back, whatever you decide to do.." Lightning thanked them then asked each of his friends, "What about Meg? And Heather? Everything okay after the other night?" Bobby shrugged answering "Not sure.. Heather isn't talking to me right now.. Keeps leaving the room when I'm home.. Jesse won't talk to me either." "You shouldn't even be trying to talk to Jesse." Scolded Cal. Bobby rolled his eyes to that. How dare Cal tell him what to do. Cal then answered Lightning's question, "Meg is mad, but we'll be fine. Our relationship is stronger than that." Lightning nodded. "Good. Glad for you Cal..."

Bobby had to ask "How is Cruz in all this now?" Lightning shrugged admitting he hadn't talked to her yet much sense to. "Need to." Cal reminded. Lightning nodded answering "I know, and I will.. Sally first though.. I think.." Then with a deep breath continued "I plan to close down the academy." "WHAT?! WHY!?" Bobby asked! "I have no racer.. I had Jackson, but.."-"You need to talk to him." Cal interrupted. Lightning's brows lowered. "After what he did!?" "What? Sleeping with Sally? You've slept with Cruz multiple times and made Sally have to live with her, think you can do the same for Sally's sake and your academy and Jackson's. You need a racer and getting a blind man to race will open a lot of doors and hearts to racing. You were wrong in a lot of things you did man.. But helping Jackson, as much of an ass as he is, was a good thing you were doin." Bobby sighed adding "Hate it, but.. Cal is right.. You were saving Jackson from depression and a lot more.. You drop him, and he might fall back into the rabbit hole." Lightning shook his head. He would have to be the bigger man here.

"I don't know..I'd rather close up shop, leave, start new." Lightning admitted. Bobby snickered asking "Where you gonna do that?" "Georgia..." "Oh wow.. you've really thought about it.." Lightning nodded. Cal placed a hand on Lightning's shoulder saying "Talk with Sally, with Cruz... With Jackson first.. Please man. Believe me, I know it'll be hard. Looking at someone everyday and being friends with the man who fucked your wife." Lightning looked away. Yeah, he still felt horrible about that, but maybe Cal had a point. "Either way.. We got your back." Bobby assured...

It was later in the day when Lightning went out, after lunch, but not to close to the evening. He drove out to the motel to see Cruz. He decided to talk to her first. Give Sally some more space for the moment and give him time to, because he was pretty upset with her to still. Seeing her leave Jackson's room wearing his clothes.. Jackson was smaller he guessed but that's besides the point!

He saw her car. So she was at her room. Lightning let out a sigh before getting out bbn if his car and walking up to her door and knocking. Cruz opened it and her eyes widened at his presence. "Mr.. Lightning.. I didn't know you were coming by." "I know... May.. I come in?" He asked. Cruz blushed and stepped back "Yeah, of course!.. Sorry." She smiled awkwardly. Lightning walked in and she shut the door behind him. "Um.. What um.." Cruz began. "What brings you by?.." she asked, but could guess about a million reasons. Lightning turned and looked at her, glancing at her stomach region before answering. "I want to make something clear.." "Okay." "I'm here for you, for it. For Miguel to... I won't make you do this alone.. But if you tug me around and I find out it's not mine, again, I will sue you. I'm done being nice to you just because you're you Cruz.." "I.. Understand.." She muttered. Lightning sighed before asking "It is mine, right? No lies this time Cruz.. If there is a chance that it's not mine, you have to tell me"-"It's your's. I swear.. You are the only man I've... Done anything with in a long time actually.. pretty pathetic of me huh?" She joked. Lightning just glared, not amused at all.

Lightning looked toward the bed. Cruz was packing up. "Where are you going?" He asked. Cruz shrugged. "Not sure.. Home.." "Where is Miguel?" "Hmm? Oh, with my parents.. Probably best at the moment." "I agree. Cleo will only begin to make things harder for everyone.." Lightning warned. Cruz wasn't sure sense she really didn't know Cleo, but by Lightning's words really. "I might be closing down the academy and moving to Georgia." He announced. Cruz looked surprised. "What? Why?" "Because I lost my racer.. I've probably lost Sally. I have no reason to stay here Cruz. If I leave, maybe I can make Cleo leave to." "So you want to get rid of Cleo?" Asked Cruz.

Lightning shook his head answering "She has to go. I won't leave her with my children and.. Sally. Even if she's making bad choices right now." "Jackson?.." "How do you?"-"Jackson and I talked.. He told me." "That coward.." growled Lightning. Cruz approached Lightning, placing one of her hands on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" Lightning yanked away before answering "No! Most certainly not Cruz! I finally get Sally back and now THIS!? Fuck! I'm just done! Done being married, being with women, longterm! Good for nothing sex toys!" "Hey!" Snapped Cruz! Lightning only shouted "What else do you call yourself and what you were to me!?" Cruz gasped and stepped back! "OH PLEASE!" Lightning huffed! "All we did was fuck!" "Yeah, but.. You were my first.. You were the man I loved.. You were more than a toy to me.." she sniffled. Lightning's expression and attitude changed. He sighed and hugged Cruz warmly. "I'm sorry.. I.. I'm stressed out and I was taking it out on you.. I shouldn't have done that.." He then looked into her brown eyes. So loyal through everything. She would do anything for him, unlike Sally apparently. "It's gonna take a little time because of Cleo, and not for sure until I talk to Sally, but.. If I move, would you like to come with me?" He asked with a charming smile.

Cruz stared up into those blue eyes of his, her eyes blinked a few times in surprise as she replied "You want me to? Want me to move to another state with you?" "Sure.. That way I can watch over you during this pregnancy anyway. You've always been a little more fragile with the public.. This is going to blow up bad once they find out." Cruz nodded, agreeing with him there. "Now.. If you're okay, I need to talk to Sally next. A lot of things riding on that talk." Lightning announced as he left. "I'll call you tonight." He added before disappearing behind the door. Cruz sighed and touched her lips. Her heart hurt from the mess this created. But part of her hoped maybe Sally didn't want him. Maybe then she could actually have her real chance. But she had enough to. Cruz had enough of being the one Lightning bounced back and fourth to. She wanted to become his wife...

Lightning drove up to Sally's house that night. It was shortly after dinner. He knew the kids would either be in bed, or about to be. Which was perfect. He didn't want them making whatever was to happen harder, and didn't want them overhearing whatever what was about to go down. Lightning walked up and about rang the door bell when the door opened. "Sally.. Hey." He greeted. Sally looked upset as she replied "I heard you pull up.. Come on.. Come in.." she walked away. Lightning walked in and shut the door as he asked "Kids asleep?" Sally nodded. She was wearing a robe. More than likely she had just gotten out of the bath and was getting ready for bed.

"Sorry if I disturbed you're night.." apologized Lightning. Sally shrugged asking "What do you want Lightning?" Crossing her arms. Lightning swallowed nervously before answering "To talk. We should talk.. Do you want... No, first, I'm sorry about how I spoke with you earlier.. I shouldn't have done that.." "I forgive you." That was a bit surprising to hear. "Okay.. Good.. Thank you, um.. And.. Do you want to fight for this marriage than? I mean I want you. More than anything Sal." "Do you?.." "Yes." "Well I don't." "What?" Lightning asked confused. "So you don't want us anymore?"

Sally sighed with a frown answering "No, I do, but.. I slept with Jackson.. And I don't want to be with him or anything like that, please don't bring that mistake up, but.. I felt so.. Relieved and free doing what I want and.. And saying.. Saying fuck you Lightning. I found myself feeling confident and.. I don't know how to explain it." "I can.. The kid obviously fucks good. What do you want me to do? Compete with that?" Lightning asked rudely. Sally rolled her eyes scolding. "That is not what I said Lightning..Gosh... I just.. I want to wait a while before we try... Being us again.. I want some space and some time.. To see if I can.. be okay this time." "You mean you want to test the waters of single life again and fuck fuckboy Jackson, right?" Snarled Lightning.

Sally only defended "No, no, not at all!.. Listen to me Lightning.. I.. I want.. I want to be myself for a while.. Find myself, love myself before I let you in again. Find my self worth again before I depend on you again." Lightning was confused and Sally didn't know how to get it through to him. "Then I'm closing the academy." He warned. "That's a bit dramatic." Sally growled. Lightning shook his head explaining "No, it's not. I have no racer, no one there, nothing. Once word gets out that I fucked up again, no one wi want to come to my academy. Closing it is the only option anyway. If you don't want me, that's fine, I'm leaving Radiator Springs once I get rid of Cleo. Moving to Georgia." "WHAT!? WHY? Now you really are being dramatic Stickers!!" She grabbed his arm.

Lightning yanked away snapping "Oh, so NOW I'm Stickers again?" He was angry. Sally let him go, watching him leave, shutting the door quietly so to not wake the kids. Lightning leaving town? Because of her? He did do this after the first divorce.. But permanently?... That wasn't fair of him. Making this on her and her choice...


	5. dinner doesn't go well for either party

Lightning hung up the sign on the door of the academy. Closing doors was the best thing he could do. Had no racer... unless he hired Jackson.. Which technically, he couldn't race him still sense he was a liability. As he finished up, he heard a car pull up. He looked over his shoulder and sighed with such annoyance. "Cleo..." he whispered to himself. The car stopped and then door shut and Cleo walked over greeting "Hi there Boss." Then her face changed as she saw the sign. "You're closing it down?" She questioned.

Lightning nodded answering "Yeah, unless you want to run it alone." Cleo snickered replying "Me? No, not without you daddy dear. So where do I go now? I needed this job Lightning." "Here's an idea, now just an idea, but.. Why don't you drive off a cliff side? Think of the views it'll get you. You'll be more popular than me." Cleo glared asking "You done being a jerk?" "You done being a bitch?" He shrugged. Cleo shook her head snarling "You should watch your tone with me Lightning." "Or what?!" He snapped! "You'll do what exactly Cleo!? I've lost Sally because of you! I'm in a horrible place because of you and"-"And I can make it much worse. _That_ I promise.. Take me to dinner tonight than." "WHAT!? I will never take you to dinner." He snarled and began to walk away.

Cleo only smiled and asked "So you don't mind the tape going public?" Lightning stopped dead. The tape? THE TAPE. Of him and Cruz in the office... Lightning turned and stared at Cleo with such a pathetic look that only made Cleo feel proud of herself. "Get back here Daddy.." She ordered in an attempt to be seductive. Lightning hesitated as his anger grew. Cleo motioned for him to come with her index finger. She had him on a leash. Lightning sighed then walked back up to Cleo. She was so dam proud and satisfied that she gained level here. "Good boy.." she praised. Lightning only grew more angry and it showed.

Cleo then ordered "Now ask me to dinner." "I'm not doing that." "Then everyone will see that tape.. Drunk... Stupid.. Mr. McQueen... Fucking his trainer... Agai"-**SLAM! **Lightning grabbed Cleo by the throat and shoved her against the building's glass door! Thankfully it didn't break! Cleo struggled to wriggle free, barely able to breath she weezed "Let.. Me go... Lightning..." He was angry, blood boiling. Cleo clawed at his hand as she barely spoke "Go ahead.. Fuck me like this... Daddy.." That really only made Lightning more angry! He pulled her forward then slammed her back into the door again, **BAM!**

Cleo yipped in pain. Closing her eyes tightly as she held Lightning's wrist. Lightning's grip loosened enough she was stuck, but could breathe. Then oddly... Cleo began to laugh. Lightning felt very uneasy with hearing that laugh. "I'm going to make you a promise Mr. McQueen... Everything you do to me.. I'll do to her.. " Sally. That only made Lightning even more mad! If that was even possible at this point! "Go ahead.. Hurt me again Daddy.. Don't you want to destroy me?.." she laughed. It took all Lightning had not to finish the job. He wasn't a killer though, was he? "You go anywhere near Sally and I will." He threatened. Cleo only snickered replying "Better be letting me go.." Lightning didn't want to.. But he did.

He let her go then took a step back. Cleo rubbed her throat and breathed heavily a moment before speaking "You are going to regret that.. Better come to my place for dinner now.. Don't want anyone to see what you did to me now.." referring to the bruise forming on her throat as she walked away. "Be there.. Or else I'll go see her." She warned and left. Lightning went inside his academy and immediately hit the wall! Hard! He was angry! Part of him wanted to say fuck it! Cleo could have Sally! Why should he protect Sally anymore! She didn't deserve his protection! But that is not what his heart wanted...

Jackson took a deep breath before entering the academy. He knew he needed to talk to Lightning. Sally sort of convinced him into it though. He saw the sign and was concerned, but even more just trying to find Lightning at the moment. "YO! Mr. McQueen!" The young man called. Lightning heard him and from above the stairs looked down and asked "Why are you here?" Jackson looked up at the man. Boy, he was pissed and had a right to be. "We should talk... You mind?" The kid asked. Lightning sighed then motioned for Jackson to come on up.

Once both were inside the office. The office that was being packed up and torn apart. Jackson looked at the boxes and asked "So you really closing her down? After all that work?" Lightning glared answering "I have no racer." "You have me.." Jackson eased in. Lightning snickered and asked "Yeah, if you fuck my wife, right?" Jackson frowned a bit replying "Look man.. She came to me and I.." "Just couldn't say no, could you?" Lightning growled. Jackson shrugged explaining "Look, I may have made.. Bad choices here, but it's no different than you. I get it.. She was your wife." "IS." "Whatever man.. She just wants to feel like she is actually wanted for Chrysler's sake. She came to me because you have Cruz!" Jackson yelled!

Lightning stared at the kid and nodded. "Great.. Thanks for the information. But you better not have come here to argue with me over what Sally wants and what she should or shouldn't be feeling." "No.. I didn't... I came to apologize for that first off.. I see how that is a sort of betrayal.. I want to clear the air there.. I shouldn't have, okay?.. But don't close down.. I need this place McQueen." "You NEED therapy Jackson." "This was my therapy!.. I can race, I'm ready!" "You're a liability to the sport. Even if I said yes, the officials will say no." "Not to you! You're Lightning McQueen!... Please... Give me one more chance." Whined Jackson.

Lightning only snapped "I've given you many! I'm done Jackson! Done fighting for you! For Sally! This dam town! I can't anymore! I'm, I'm.. I'm worn out! I'm exhausted!.. I have to deal with Cleo still!" "Not alone!.. Let me help!" "YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH!" Lightning snapped in the kid's face! Jackson was silent. There was no convincing Lightning other wise it seemed. "Okay.. You keep making enemies and you'll be just like Cleo.. Because that's the one thing up you had on her.. you had people on your side.. Good luck in Georgia..." Jackson mumbled before he left. Lightning hated the kid. No way he would ever give Jackson the chance to race now. It was his own revenge. Jackson slept with Sally, so Lightning would make sure he didn't get the chance to race again.. Was that fair? Was Lightning becoming more and more like Cleo? Was there a way back if he fell that dark?...

Sally walked into the police department and first greeted Sheriff who was at the front desk. "Is Nick here?" She asked. Sheriff nodded and pointed to the back door. "Yeah, he's round back, cleaning up the back." "Great. I'm just gonna go see him." As Sally began to walk away, Sheriff stopped her asking "Hey, you okay? No one has seen much of you sense.. The party.." He was concerned. Sally stared a moment, thinking before answering. "Yeah.. I'll be okay." "What about Lightning? No on'es seen him really either?" "I don't know.. We.. Um.. I just don't know. Sorry." She then grabbed the door handle and walked out back to speak with Nick.

There he was. The groomed red hair stood out nicely. He was using a hose to wash up the pavement out back at the moment. Nick saw Sally and quickly shut off the hose. "Hey." "Hey.." Sally replied. Nick set the hose down as he asked "How are you?" Sally shrugged answering "Doing alright.. I wanted to come by and apologize for the other day.. I.. I'm in a bad place again.." Nick snickered assuring her "It's fine. Happens all the time. Well.. Beautiful women don't just randomly kiss me all the time, but the.. Bad place.. Thing.. Yeah, never mind. It's alright though. Um.. If you need anything, I'm here for you. Literally just call, anytime. It's part of the job." He joked, pointing to his badge. Sally smiled a little.

It was nice knowing she had people on her side. "Can I ask what is bothering you?" the man asked. Sally hesitated, but went ahead and vented. "Lightning and I aren't doing well.. He supposedly is going to leave town for good over it.. That's how bad this is.. I just.. Every time I think we're okay and doing well, Cruz... Happens.." "Cruz?.. Oh. Right he.. Had that affair. Wait, is that still going on?" Nick asked. Sally sighed answering "Well.. You'll soon find out with everyone else in the world, he slept with her again and.. And this time she claims she's pregnant again.." Nick's eyes widened. "Wow. That is.. Messed up." He replied. Sally snickered and nodded.

"Can I just say something?" Nick asked. Sally didn't protest. "You shouldn't be with someone who causes you so much pain and stress. Stress kills. Not to mention, you deserve better. At least from my point of view you do." He assured. Sally smiled, thanking him before she began to back away. "I better go. Duty calls.." Work. She was still the mayor of Radiator Springs. Nick stopped her, "Wait, how about dinner?" "Dinner?" Sally asked with a suspicious look.

"Yeah, tonight? I'm not trying to make some kind of move, Just... Two friends enjoying dinner.. De-stress.." He explained. Sally snickered and shook her head with a smile. "No.. I..Well.." "You know you could use the distraction." Nick tried pushing gently. Sally sighed answering "Alright. Dinner sounds nice I guess." Biting her lip as she thought about dinner. About Lightning finding out. "GREAT!" Exclaimed Nick. "I'll just pick you up around five thirty? If that's okay? I get off at five today." Sally nodded but added "Wouldn't that make it a date?" "Not if it's just as friends." Nick answered. Sally snickered and rolled her eyes playfully. "Okay. See you tonight."...

That night...

Nick pulled up to Sally's Wheel Well home. It was such a lovely home to. He walked up and knocked then rang the door bell. It took a moment, but the door opened. Sally wasn't dressed up, no fancy get up or jewelry. "Look nice." Said Nick who was still in his police uniform. Sally smiled and thanked him then invited him. Nick raised a brow asking "Don't you want to get to dinner?" "Did you make reservations?" "No." "Then I'm going to be honest with you Nick.. I want to skip dinner tonight." Sally admitted. Nick sighed and nodded. "Alright. Sorry I bothered you." "You didn't. I want you to stay and.. Distract me?.. Still.." She said it so quietly, as if embarrassed. Nick's eyes widened as he began to smile asking "You mean you want to skip to the after dinner part."

Sally frowned saying "You're making this weird.. This was a bad idea.. I'm sorry, now I just feel stupid and slutty, I'm sorry." "No, no! Don't." Nick chuckled and stepped inside the home. He shut the front door. "I'd be honored to be your distraction. Use me as long as you want to." He offered. Sally nodded and froze, hesitating. Nick? Could she really sleep with Nick? Nick.. Or Lightning?.. There was Jackson again to.. Man he fucked good, NO. Stop it! Before Sally could back out, Nick cupped her face and kissed her. This kiss was so amazing compared to the sudden one Sally had planted on the officer the day prior. His tongue rolled around her's. He tasted like gum. Spearmint-ish.

What a wet kisser to. Not to say he was a bad kisser, but so.. Wet.. Sally pulled away, breaking the kiss, gently holding him back. "Maybe we should go upstairs and.. Just get straight to it." She suggested. More of trying not to have to kiss him again yet. Nick licked his lips, which kind of was gross. Not that it was gross.. But so.. wet. Sally guided Nick upstairs and to the bedroom where she was last in and shut the door behind them. Nick plopped down onto the bed saying "I like it. Comfortable. Kind of bouncy." He joked. Sally snickered then watched as Nick first took off the utility belt, It held a walkie, a gun, few other things and cuffs. Honestly, she stared at the cuffs. They made her think of the things Lightning was into.

Nick noticed her staring then asked "Do you want me to use those?" He was actually joking. Sally stared at him and shook her head admitting "NO.. Just.. Lightning was always into that stuff.." "Oh.. Nice to.. Know.." Nick replied awkwardly. He began to unbutton his shirt. Sally was surprised to see how fit and muscles and toned the man was. "Wow." She slipped. Nick chuckled asking "Oh.. You like?" Placing his hands om his hips. Sally stared at his abs, the v line down to his, "Y-yea.. You.. Keep yourself in check or.. Fir.. whatever." She stumbled on her words.

Nick found it rather cute really as he walked up to her and placed his hands behind her head, playing i her soft hair. He leaned in to kiss her, but Sally looked away, so he kissed her neck. Suckling on her skin. She smelled like flowers. From her perfume more than likely. As things got heated, Sally began to regret this. She suddenly began struggling, fighting Nick's strength. "Stop.. I don't want to do this after all.." She whined. Nick embraced her hips in his hands. His hard on pushing against her area. Nick looked at her asking "Really? You get me in here and ready and lead me on, just to stop?" Sally felt bad, yes, but she was regretting this.

"I'm sorry Nick. I thought this was what I wanted." She whimpered. Nick sighed saying "Maybe you just need to clear your mind, a little push?" He suggested as he kissed her lips again. Sally pushed away snapping "No, Nick. I.. I'm sorry, okay? But.. I can't.. It's not you because wow.. You look.. Look like you are really good in bed.. I just.. I'm.. This isn't me." "But didn't you sleep with Jackson already?" Nick asked. Sally's brows lowered. "How do you know that?" "Word around town sweet heart. You aren't really going to leave your commanding officer like this? Are you?" He asked. Sally stared at his hard member that was pulsing to get out of those pants.

"As much as I need a good fuck right now Nick, you need to leave. Now." Sally said firmly. She was very serious. Nick snickered and shook his head. "Fine." Nick was mad and grabbed his belt before leaving. "I didn't really want someone loose anyway." He rudely snarled. Sally's jaw dropped "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" She ordered! She couldn't believe how quickly Nick went from charming to such a jerk! "Your loss." Nick growled and left. Sally growled in anger! Slamming the door behind the man before falling onto her bed and letting the tears fall...

Meanwhile,

Cleo and Lightning sat at Cleo's dining table. So quiet. Nothing but the sound of Cleo's fork clanking the glass plate and her chewing. "Aren't you going to eat?" Cleo asked. Seeing Lightning not even touch his plate. "Forgive me, but after our last dinner alone together, I'm a little afraid of your cooking.." He warned. Cleo giggled and assured "There is nothing wring with the food this time Lightning. I swear on my life." Lightning only snickered then grabbed the water bottle he brought of his own saying "Think I'll stick to my water." Cleo's brows lowered as she watched him take a sip of his water. "Eat or I release the tape tonight." She threatened. Lightning stared down at the plate. Last time, she gave him something that rendered him helpless and then she.. Raped him. Lightning swallowed nervously, thinking.

Maybe the tape getting out would be fine, it would be censored, and taken down, but.. It would hurt a lot of people and not just emotionally. What if someone like his Mom saw it. What if it went around for years and his kids.. Nope. That was a bad idea. Lightning slowly picked up his fork. The food was a grilled chicken salad. Cleo smiled as she watched him nervously take a bite. "Well?.. How is it?" She asked proudly. Lightning nodded answering "It's.. Good.." "Good." She smiled. She had practice with this before, with Jackson.

"So you still want to get rid of me from Radiator Springs?" Cleo asked as they ate. Lightning nodded. Now, he was eating slowly, so that he hoped he could feel or taste if something was off in the food. "And once you do get rid of me, you still plan to leave town for good?" She asked. Lightning nodded without saying a word. Cleo smiled asking "What do you plan to do with Cruz?" Lightning sighed answering "She's coming with me, I hope." "You don't want to be lonely huh? What about Sally? I hear she's sleeping with Jackson a few times now. I saw them in the motel office getting a little frisky." "What?.." Lightning asked, but he couldn't trust Cleo anyway. "Fuck Sally." He snarled. Cleo raised a brow. "Fuck Sally? My, my.. Well.. What if I told you there were a way for both to happen at once?" Cleo asked.

Lightning cocked his head a bit asking "What do you mean?" Cleo smiled answering "Well.. You take me with you... Means I leave Radiator Springs AND it means the tape goes with us. No one ever has to see it ever happened. Of course, the baby will let everyone know it did." "You want to go with me and with Cruz?" Lightning asked. Cleo shrugged saying "Wwweelll... Almost. No Cruz. Just you and me Lightning. You take me with you, drop Cruz and Sally.. Of course I don't mean the kids. I can always help you get full custody of them easily." "What? No." "So maybe you should surrender the kids to Sally and Cruz's to herself to." "What? NO!" Lightning sharply said as he hit the table lightly. Cleo shrugged laughing "Alright, calm down now. Just an idea, an offer. One of the options you had Lightning. No bug deal." Lightning glared at Cleo rudely. He was thinking about it though. Take Cleo and leave. Leave Sally, his kids, Cruz and the baby.. They'd be safe if he took Cleo with him. But for how long?

Cleo wiped her lips with a napkin then stood up asking "How about a drink?" She grabbed the alcohol and walked up behind Lightning. Lightning quickly declined. "No. No, I can't Cleo." She only laughed "Ha.. You will or you'll see then tape published Daddy." She poured Lightning's empty glass up to the top then ordered. "Drink." Lightning stared at the glass. Afraid. But did he have a real choice? "Or fuck me. I may allow that ion exchange." Cleo teased.

Lightning looked up at her with disgust. Drink or fuck. So lady like of her. With still slight hesitation, Lightning's hatred would never allow him to have sex with her. That's what Cleo wanted. Him to give her pleasure. He couldn't do it. So he reached for the glass and as he pressed it to his lips, Cleo snickered reminding "And yet.. Sally can manage to fuck so many men and you can't fuck one woman?" Lightning chugged the glass down. It wasn't enough to drunker him, but it might fog his vision and maybe thinking shortly. He stood up and growled "I'll fuck you when I'm dead." "Shouldn't be long than.." Cleo husked. Lightning hated her, hated her so much. He left. He left because his anger and needs were in need of the one person he knew would be willing and not be Cleo...


	6. I'm sorry

Cruz opened her door to see Lightning and was a bit surprised to see him again so soon. "Lightning?.. What are you doing here? And.. Late? Is everything okay?" She asked. Lightning stared at her for a second before Letting out a sigh, answering "No... I just..." he paused and sighed again. "Could I stay for a while? Could use the company..." Cruz stared up into Lightning's blue eyes and he knew she wouldn't say no. She nodded, " Yeah, sure, Come on in." Stepping aside and letting Lightning in. He quickly complimented, " You look good... for a... you know.. Sense you're.. Pregnant..." Smooth. Cruz raised a brow then glanced down at her invisible baby bump. Invisible for now, at least. Cruz knew Lightning was hurting.

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly so suddenly. Lightning was surprised, but it really felt good. He actually hugged her back. Both holding each other on a warm and loving hold. But then he pulled away saying "I shouldn't be here.." Cruz reached for him, but he only stepped back further. "I'm so sorry Cruz.. But.. I have to go.." he was really upset and it worried Cruz. Lightning began rushing out the door when Cruz jumped between him and the door! "You can't go back to her now Lightning!" She yelped quick!

Lightning's brows lowered. Before he could say a word though, Cruz continued "She only winds up hurting you and only winds up pushing you onto a swirling tornado of hurt! You don't deserve it and she doesn't either!.. I know I'm just the other woman to you, but I CARE for you and your mental and emotional health Lightning.. Not tonight.. You can't go back tonight.. Not tonight..." Lightning's expression of anger slowly faded to that of pain and hurt. His eyes began to appear glossy as tears were gathering. "Then where do I go?.." he choked. Cruz swallowed nervously as she shrugged.

"Your house.. The academy maybe.. You could always.. Stay.. here.. On the couch.. I guess." She offered. Lightning covered his eyes as he was breaking. Cruz quickly held him and assured him that it was okay to break a little sometimes, it was okay to cry, to open up, to fall apart here with her, he was safe with her. All his secrets, all his pains, his embarrassment, his girly emotions, all that was secure and safe with her. Lightning let himself go, fall, break into Cruz's arms as he fell to his knees and began to cry. Cruz, rubbing her hand gently up and down his back as he let the emotions fall. Such heartbreak to see the man you love break apart so hard.

"I just can't fight anymore Cruz.. I can't.. Cleo and her dam revenge.. Sally and her dam pride... Jackson... I can't!... I have nothing to give anymore!.." Lightning cried! Cruz shooshed him quietly. "There, there Lightning.. It'll be okay.. What you need to do is.. Find yourself.. Dont worry about Sally or.. Or me. We are gonna be fine. Don't even worry about Cleo.. You need to do you alone. Be selfish for a bit.." Lightning looked up into Cruz's brown eyes. Why was she always so loving, so willing, so caring to him through everything and all the ways he treated her.

"You deserve the best in life Cruz.." Lightning admitted. Cruz snickered, smiling slightly, replying "Well I already have the best in life. The best life really. Thanks to you." She nudged. "And you deserve the best to Lightning." She added. Lightning sighed. Slowly calling down after having a short breakdown. Cruz slowly stood up saying "Come on. We can watch some tv on the couch." Lightning hesitated. But.. Agreed and decided maybe a night away from Sally and fighting would be better. Give Sally some more space...

Lightning woke up. His eyes still heavy and feeling a little numb inside as he was heartbroken really. He was on Cruz's couch, pillow under his head and a knit like blanket over him. Cruz must of covered him up once he fell asleep. He let out a deep breath, a sigh as he sat up. Thinking of Sally, he grabbed his phone. Should call her. Phone dead. That wasn't going to happen yet. Cruz walked in the room smiling. "Morning sleepy head." "Uh, mornin.." Lightning mumbled. She looked cute. Knee length yoga pants and a loose yellow tank top that sort of made her black sports bra visible and sneakers on.

"Going for a run?" Asked Lightning. Cruz shook her head answering "Nah, I was thinking about it, but.. You're up!" She exclaimed with a smile. "I made smoothies. Strawberry and oatmeal with soy. Want one?" She asked enthusiastically. Lightning rubbed his hand through his hair before answering "Uh, no.. I should go.. Um.. About last night I"-"No worries there Lightning. No one has to know you totally broke down and cried. I mean.. It never happened." Lightning snickered. "Thanks Cruz.." He stood up, the blanket fell and Cruz's eyes widened. He only had a slight visible problem known as morning wood.

Lightning looked down then glared at her saying "Don't act like you haven't seen it." Cruz watched as he walked out of the room, restroom. Cruz only called out asking "Sure you can.. You know.. With that thing like that?!" Lightning sighed and sarcastically called back with "I can manage Cruz!" Shutting the bathroom door loudly. Cruz stood there a moment before making the choice to do everything she can to help Lightning through this. Best way she knew how was to train him again.

Lightning walked back out to the couch and was met with an energized Cruz Ramirez, holding a smoothie and handing it to him."Drink up! Gotta be ready for our workouts and morning lap." "Morning lap? What are you talking about?" "You need a distraction. I'm that distraction! Only.. Not sexually. No, no, no. Going to work out those old man muscles again and whip you back into shape! Gotta show everyone that you won't let this break you're spirit!" "But it has..." "Well not when I'm around! Drink up." Cruz ordered. Lightning sighed and sat on the couch griping away. "Cruz, no.. Not in the mood and I really don't have the energy for it. I'm"-"Depressed?" Asked Cruz. She had this look on her face, almost begging. "Last time you were upset like this you used me for sex... That and of course what you call old man training." She joked with that short of a giggle.

Lightning sighed and rubbed his eyes as he whined "I'm tired Cruz..." "Because you're moping!" She shouted enthusiastically. Lightning glared at her growling "I'm really not in the mood Cruz.. Besides, you're pregant.. You should be taking it easy." "Oh please, I have been doing this sense I wanted to be racer. I am perfectly equipped to be exercising and training old men like you-NO! Whipping, old men like you into shape! Or in this case into a more stable emotional place." She explained. Lightning wasn't very happy about it, but it would help take his mind off Sally. He should call her, but... Cruz lent out her hand and coaxed "Come on Mr. McQueen. I'll even let you run behind me so you can stare at my butt." She winked. Lightning snickered and smiled a bit as he shook his head then stood up.

"Fine.." he reluctantly agreed. "But I'm not doing this because you talked me into it. I'm doing it because I really should be working on myself. The better I look, the more I grab Sally's attention." Cruz raised a brow saying "That's not exactly what I thought you were going for, but yeah, sure, whatever gets you up and moving." She smiled. Though inside, that hurt a little...

Sally dropped the kids off at daycare. She was about to head to work. She kissed the last of her children and watched them run off to their friends. She was thinking of Lightning. This fight was silly really. No, serious. Silly.. Serious? Lightning got Cruz pregnant and Sally slept with Jackson... twice.. Oh she hated herself for sinning so low. Sally grabbed out her phone and pulled up Lightning's number. She hesitated. But after some thought, pressed dial. Sadly, it went straight to voicemail. She sighed and put her phone away and turned to leave, only to be staring face to face with Cleo.

Sally's brows lowered. "What are you doing here Cleo?" Sally ask asked rudely. Cleo smiled and snickered "Such a nice way to grey the former mayor, _Miss _Mayor." The way she said Miss really pissed Sally off. "It's Mrs.." Sally growled. Cleo tilted her head asking "Is it?" That really made Sally even more mad! Sally tried to go around Cleo, but Cleo stepped in front of her. "What do you want Cleo?" Sally asked, rudely again. Cleo shrugged answering "Nothing, but I want to let you know something." "What?" "That you won't win." Sally rolled her eyes and shoved around Cleo snarling "I don't have time for this Cleo.." Cleo snickered saying "Oh but I do.. And I want to make you hurt." Sally had enough! She turned back around and snapped "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?" the daycare workers and mom's stared, "I LITERALLY HAVE NOTHING TO GIVE YOU! YOU KEEP TRYING TO TAKE EVERYTHING FROM ME AND AT THIS POINT, I WILL JUST GIVE YOU WHATEVER YOU WANT!" Cleo crossed her arms asking "Why are you causing such a scene?" Sally looked around and immediately was embarrassed. Everyone staring at her like she was crazy. Workers, parents, even the kids.. Her kids... She took a few steps back and tried explaining herself.

"I..I.. Cleo is... She's... She uses people. This woman is a bad person and hides it.. I'm trying to protect everyone from her, okay?.. She.. She raped men.. She harmed a man and should be responsible for so many peoples deaths!.. I know I sound.. I sound.." "Insane?" Asked Cleo. Sally stared at Cleo who only mouthed checkmate to her. Sally knew what was to come. The people of Radiator Springs were going to vote her out of office die to her emotional state. There was no way out of it after this blaming thing. It wasn't really blaming, but to the people, Cleo seemed normal, a good person and now..This? Sally frowned and sighed. "Right.. I'm heading to work now.." she whispered aloud then turned and left shamefully...

Lightning and Cruz mad their way back to Cruz's room after taking a good run, exercising, breaks and back to running. Both sweaty, hearts racing, panting out of breath. Cruz shut the door behind them as she asked "Now, didn't that feel good!?" She smiled. Lightning bent over, hands on his knees and nodded admitting "Yeah.. Yeah, it did. I guess I kind of needed that.. Thanks Cruz." Cruz snickered and walked over to the fridge. "Water?" She asked. Lightning stood up and nodded, holding up one hand, "Hit me." He said. Cruz tossed a bottle over and he caught it."Nice catch Mr. McQueen!" She cheered. Lightning shook his head with a smile. It was nice. Hanging out with Cruz and everything seeming... Normal again for some time.

Lightning sipped the water as Cruz sipped her's. That's when the awkward silence came. Both didn't know what to say next. They stood there a moment. Quiet and fidgeting with the bottles of water. "Um.." Cruz bit her lips. "Think I'll go shower now. Nice run though Lightning. We should totally do it again." She exclaimed. Lightning smiled and agreed. "Yeah, how about tomorrow?" He asked. Cruz's eyes widened with surprise, but she wouldn't say no! "Sure! I'll come by around six?" "Ewe.. That's a little early." Lightning griped. Cruz giggled joking "Man, you really are old." Lightning glared then said "Make it five thirty. See you tomorrow Cruz." He waved before heading out the door and back to his place for the night. He needed to charge his phone and call Sally...

Jackson unlocked his room's door and flipped on the lights as he went inside. He shut the door then noticed the handle had been tampered with. The lock was messed up and not quite locking right. "That's odd.." he muttered. Then he walked into his kitchen, taking off the leather jacket and tossing it onto the countertop as he opened his fridge, grabbing a drink of alcohol out, shutting the door then noticed a note on the freezer door. He squinted to look at it, grabbing the note and reading it to himself.

_I'm sorry_

"I'm sorry?" He asked in confusion. Jackson turned around to look at his room. Everything seemed like he left it. Besides the door handle lock messed up. "Who breaks into someomes home to leave a note, apologizing?" He asked aloud. Thinking. Sally? But Sally had a key, so she wouldn't have needed to tamper with the lock. It clicked. Lightning! Lightning was angry with him and Cleo hinted that Lightning might be planning revenge after Jackson had slept with Sally. Jackson dropped the note, it fell like a feather to the ground as he ran to his bedroom. Immediately he pulled out a locked safe from under the bed. "Please no.." He whimpered as he took out his keys, he went to unlock it, but the lock was broken and the box just opened up! "NO!" HE CRIED! As he opened the safe to see that the remote to his sight.. Was gone.. Jackson was afraid and never felt ready to kill Lightning more than now in his entire life! Lightning was going to pay, no matter what the cost! Because Jackson.. had NOTHING.. to loose anymore!


	7. chapters tonight

uploading over three chapters tonight. more to come. enjoy!


	8. The break in

Lightning had the kids that night. He picked them up upon Sally's approval and took them home to his place where they watched TV, played a few games, then ate dinner and had baths. Lightning began cleaning up dinner once he put the kids to bed. He was almost finished when his door bell rang. He looked at the time and wondered who that could be.

"Sheriff? Is everything okay?" asked Lightning. "Not really.. The academy was broken into a few hours ago.." "What!?" Lightning shouted then stepped outside and quieted down. "What?.." he asked again more softly. Sheriff nodded and explained "I checked it out and it's pretty bad.. Place is pretty damaged.." "What did they take?" "Nothing that I know of.. I looked around, but.. I didn't notice anything missing. You might be able to find something though." suggested Sheriff. Lightning agreed with a nodd. "Yea.. I'll come by tomorrow after I drop off the kids..." "You got the kids tonight?" asked Sheriff. Lightning nodded. "Alright.. You be careful than. we can go over the tapes in the morning to." "Alright.. Night Sheriff.." Lightning said and closed the door for then night and made sure it locked up...

The following day, Lightning went straight to the academy to meet up with Sheriff and see the damage done. The front door busted, the cars inside were beaten and bashed in, some might not even run anymore. The desk and papers wrecked, the computers destroyed. who ever did this wasn't just stealing something.. They were making a point. After a sweep through, Lightning walked back outside to Sheriff and let him know that nothing was stolen, but the place was basically ruined. Sheriff sighed asking "You got tapes?" Lightning frowned and shook his head explaining "No.. Whoever did this knew the cameras.. They took the tapes..." "Great I"- We have a break in down town Radiator Springs. interrupted the walkie talkie.

Sheriff stepped aside answering "Sheriff here. Where at and I'll head over." "The McQueen home." Sheriff looked at Lightning with worry. "Hmm Just to clarify The one down town or the one up the pass?" "down Town." Lightning's house! "I'll be right over." said Sheriff! Lightning and Sheriff rushed to the house quick, but would find only the same. no evidence really and the place destroyed. Though, Lightning would find his pistol missing from his closet.. .

The phone rang a few times before Sally's voice answered. "Hello?" "Hey, I'm sorry, but I'm going to need to have to bring the kids back to you later and have them stay with you for a while."

_What why?_

"Um.. My house was broken into."

_WHAT!? Are you-Are they okay? Were you home with-when it happened?_

"No, no. Kids were at daycare and I was at the academy, but.. I was only there because someone broke into it to."

_What?.. Wait, someone broke into your work and your house?_

"Yeah, I know that's odd."

_Cleo?.._

"I.. I doubt it.."

_What did they take_?

"Nothing. Nothing that I have found missing anyway..." Lying about the gun there.

_Well.. Really? That has to be Cleo than._

"Maybe.. Sheriff is looking into it."

_Good. I hope he finds something._

"Me too.. So it's okay if the kids stay with you while I fix the house back up? Whoever it was destroyed both places."

_The bolt?_

"... (Sigh) Mostly cosmetic.. I'm not fixing it again. I'm done with the car, the cars. I'm tired of it."

_You? You're tired of working on the race cars? That's not you._

"Well.. I'm not me, so..."

_Are you okay?.._

"Um.. I'm fne. Just stressed out with the break in and things going on with.. Us and.. stuff.."

_Right.. Well.. Where are you staying for the next couple days?_

"Home."

_Your house?_

"Yeah."

_No, no you're not. You shouldn't do that. What if it was Cleo? What if she was after you again?_

"Sal..."

_Lightning. You could stay with me again?_

"And confuse the kids more? Nope.. The next time I move in with you, it has to be permanment. I'm done with the back and fourth Sal."

_Yeah.. I get that.. I'm ready to be done with that to.._

"We could always have dinner?"

_Dinner? Really? Think that would be a bad idea.. I told you what I need, how I feel already and I don't want to just.. I am afraid of staying with you because I can't handle Cruz._

"I know that, but.. I was actually talking about when I drop the kids off. We could all have dinner when I do and we can talk to the kids about why they are back with you after just one night when we told then they were staying with me for a while."

_Oh.. Oh, right.. Wow.._

"You're cute when you get embarrassed."

_I'm not. I'm not em.. Embarrassed.. I mean._

"Ha, okay. Love you Sally."

_I.. Love you to Lightning. I'll see you with the kids tonight than._

"Yup. See you then."

Sally hung up her phone, at her office. As of right now, she was still Mayor. Just she already began packing up her office stuff as she expected it would end before long here. Her assistant knocked and peekd in saying "Mrs. McQueen.." "Yes?" "There's a Mr. Storm here." "Send him in." Sally ordered kindly. The assistant left, shutting the door and when it opened back up, Jackson walked in and he and Sally stared at each other.

Jackson shut the door, locked it then asked "How are you doing?.." "I'm fine, great." Jackson seemed a little confused then asked "Why is it so empty in here?" He smiled. Sally sighed answering "I won't be mayor much longer. I said some horrible things about Cleo to some towns folks and.. It was basically slander which is illegal so.. Yeah.." She frowned. Jackson didn't like seeing her upset and walked up a bit closer to her desk. "Hey.. Um... Has Lightning talked to you about um.. Me?" "What? No, not really. I mean besides the fact that we slept together."

Jackson nodded and sat down at the desk across from Sally. Sally cocked her head a bt asking "Why?" Jackson shrugged, "No reason, um.. How are things going with that anyway?" "Um.. Things are pretty grim right now, look.. About.. Us.. We need to.. Stop." "Stop?" "Stop.. Stop things, talking, seeing each other.. Everything between us needs to stop Jackson." Jackson's brows lowered. "Because McQueen threatened you." "What!? NO! Lightning never threatened me. It's me.. I.. I need to stop being a.. A whore." "You're not a whore." Jackson corrected.

Sally sighed. "And what if I told you, you weren't the only man I tried.. Sleeping with.." She asked softly. Jackson's brows raised. He kind of figured he was the only one. "I mean..You didn't try with me, so.." He muttered. "Sleeping with men, doesn't make you a whore. If anyone is a whore it's me or.. Or guys like McQueen." Sally snickered and smiled a little hearing that.

Her smile made Jackson smile to. "Awe, see. Made you smile. Marry me." "What?" Sally giggled. Jackson stood up, walked over in front of Sally and leaned over her, holding onto the arms of the chair, his face inches from hers "Marry me." He husked. Sally's eyes widened. "Oh, you're serious?" She asked. Jackson stood up and explained. "I am. McQueen doesn't deserve you and unlike him, I'm not a cheater." "A cheater would say that." Sally argued.

Jackson smiled replying "I love when you disagree with me." "Jackson, I'm married. TO LIGHTNING." She reminded. "And if you weren't?" He asked crossing his arms. Sally snickered again, this time shaking her head. "And I have kids." She added. Jackson shrugged "I love kids, and they love me. Not like I don't have the means to support them." "And I can't have anymore. Don't you want someone who can carry on the Jackson Storm legacy? Someone younger? Closer to your age?" She laughed a bit saying that last part.

"Nah.. You're perfect." He answered. Sally sighed and tried to think of a way not to hurt him after his ordeal with Dianna. "Jackson.. I truly believe you will make a great husband to some.. Yonger woman. Like"-"Cruz? Think you're husband's got that taken care of." He growled. Sally stared at Jackson. Part of her wanted to slap him in the face for that remark, but he was right. She frowned. Jackson lifted her chin up in his hand and looked into her eyes as he cooed "You deserve so much better than this town.. That man.. This life.. And I want to give it to you. I want to take you away and make sure you never hurt again." "Thanks Jackson... But.. I love Lightning..." Sally whispered. Jackson's brows lowered, but instead of stepping back and leaving.

Sally leaned forward and their lips pressed together. Jackson growled into her mouth then pulled back snarling "I'm not your fuck toy anymore." Sally felt so bad. She didn't mean for Jackson to feel that way. As he stepped back, Sally stood and reached for him saying "It's not like that.. That's not fair Jackson. It really isn't!" "Isn't it though?.. You only want me around to fuck, am I wrong?" He asked. Sally bit her lips. She could totally fuck him right now. Her emotions running high and her body shook at his voice. "Jackson.." "OH don't you _Jackson_ me!" Jackson shouted! It became quiet. The two stared at each other. "You should go.." Mumbled Sally. Jackson snickered and shook his head. "You'll call me." "No, I won't.." "Yes you will." Jackson corrected then left, shutting the door quietly behind him...

Lightning walked in with the kids and they basically ran into the living room, getting toys out to play. Sally walked over to greet her husband as he shut the door. "Hey." She said. Lightning smiled saying "Hey beautiful. How was work?" He asked. Sally took a deep breath answering "Um.. It was work. Won't be much longer though and.. I'm no longer mayor. I worry for Radiator Springs.. If you're gone and I'm not in charge? Who will be?" She asked. Lightning shrugged answering "I'll make sure Cleo isn't around before election. She did offer me a deal though." "What kind of deal?.." Sally asked suspiciously.

"One where she leaves Radiator Springs for good and never comes back." He answered. Sally's brows lowered. "I don't believe or trust her.. What was the catch?" "I have to go with her.." "NO. Big fucking no. You won't do that, wait.. Is that why you plan on leaving? You were going to give Cleo what she wanted?" Sally asked. Lightning shook his head answering. "No. That wasn't it. I'm not leaving until I take care of this Cleo thing, but now I have to deal with whoever broke into the academy and my house." "You should stay at the motel tonight.." "Thanks, but.. I'd rather be there and face whoever is there trying to well.. Whatever they are trying to do." "Lightning.. Promise me you'll be careful." She begged, pleaded.

Lightning nodded then asked "Do you still have that gun I gave you?" Sally's eyes widened. The answer, no. She threw it out, over the ledge of wheel well's drop off. "Urm.. Yeah.." "Good. I may take it later." "Oh.." She hoped he'd forget about that. "Violence isn't the answer Stickers." "You called me Stickers." Lightning pointed out with a smile.

Sally giggled and rolled her eyes playfully. "Yeah, well. I'd like to think we can make up sometime soon. You take care of your things and I'm going to have to deal with this town for a bit and myself.. Hey.." She began, taking her hands in his. "I'm sorry.. For what I did.. SLeeping with Jackson was a huge mistake and.. I really have nothing to say that can make it better.. You.. I'm just sorry." "I forgive you Sally. But... Please.. Make up your mind. Whether you want me or not.. Please.." He pleaded.

Sally nodded and smiled as she looked into his blue eyes. He kind of smiled to, then "DAD!" Landon called as he ran up to his parents. "I'm hungry." He exclaimed. "Hungry?" Asked Lightning. Landon nodded answering "Yeah, I hingry." Sally smiled replying "Well go grab your brother and sister and we'll set food up." "Okay mama..." He began to walk back out to find his siblings as he called for them, "Sissy!.. Colt!..." Lightning's heart felt warm and light as he just watched his chldren growing up. "Still regret making you wait so long." He admitted.

Sally raised a brow asking "For what? Kids?" She asked. Lightning nodded then took her hand and began guiding her to the kitchen. "I'm always going to love you Sally. No matter what you choose." He assured. Sally smiled asking "Even with Cruz?" "Yes. And don't think that I'm going to her if you don't choose me. I'm not. I'm tired of her and the drama.. I'm tired of our drama to, but.. Ours is a little different." "I guess." Sally mumbled. Then as they set up the table and dinner Sally said something unexpected. "Can we invite Cruz over for lunch tomorrow?" Lightning stared at Sally with such surprise, shock. "What?.." He muttered. Sally shrugged and added "Well it's the weekend tomorrow and.. There's no race this weekend.. She is having.. Your.. Baby.." She reminded softly.

Lightning pondered on that for a moment. Not the Cruz having his baby part, but the part where SALLY just invited CRUZ over to HER house for a LUNCH with THE KIDS! "Um.. If you are comfortable with that.." Lightning repllied. Sally snickered replying "It'll be hard, but.. It needs to be done." "Wow.. Okay.." "Wow? What's wow for?" Sally asked.

Lightning shrugged answering. "Nothing, well.. You know.. You and Cruz.. You inviting Cruz over is just.. Well it's a decent surprise." "Decent... Surprise? Really? How so?" She asked. "Well because this is you, I mean.. That would be like me inviting Ben or Francesco or even Jackson over for a drink or somethin. Wouldn't that be odd?" "No, not really, well.. I guess.. Look, I'm trying to be the better woman here." "And you are in so many ways Sally." Lightning assured. That made Sally snicker. Like she took that as a joke. Oh well. "I'll call her tomorrow than and invite her over." Lightning announced, but Sally stopped him saying "Oh no, let me. It should be me and.. I sort of want to. What time you want to do this?" "Uh.. Are you sure though? I just want to be sure that you're sure and that everyone will be okay and that you.. Will be.. Cool.. You know?" He smiled so stupidly after saying that.

Sally glared answering "I'm cool." She didn't look it. She looked pretty annoyed. Maybe even a bit mad. "Okay." Agreed Lightning. Though that didn't mean Cruz would say yes. "Think Cruz will agree to it?" He asked. Sally snickered answering "Oh she will. I intimidate the little slut. I see it in her eyes sometimes. It's a little satisfying I have to admit." Lightning snickered saying "That's horrible of you Sal." "Maybe so, but I wasn't the one going after a married man multiple times not caring who it hurt and fucking around with a girl." Lightning just stared at that comment. Lunch was going to be rather interesting tomorrow...

Lightning was cleaning up his house the following day. Making sure to get every little shard of broken glass and going through rooms seeing if anything else was taken besides that other gun he had. Nothing. Whoever broke in, took nothing else. Odd. To be safe, Lightning tossed out all opened drinks in case Cleo poisoned anything. That is, if it was Cleo. It didn't seem like it, but at the same time, it did.

**BBBZZzzzz BBBBzzzz.**

His phone, Sheriff.

"Hello?"

_Hey Lightnin. So after running prints at the academy.. It's.. Pretty hopeless there.._

"What? Why?"

_The party.. The acade,y turned up just about everyone in Radiator Springs.._

"Great.. And the couple from my house?"

_Actually just a few. Mind if I read the list?_

"Go ahead."

_So you.. The children obvuiously, Sally, Cruz.. And Jackson._

"Jackson?"

_You don't think..._

"He hasn't been to my house.. Ever I think."

_Then this will be somethin. I'll grab him and bring him in for questioning._

"Let me know what he says..."

_Will do._

Lightning hung up and put his phone back into his pocket. Jackson? What could Jackson have wanted from him here?...

Sally put on some tv for the kids so they would maybe leave her alone long enough to call Cruz. Inviting Cruz to dinner maybe a bad idea, but it felt needed. Whether or not Sally and Lightning would make up and be together or not, Cruz was having Lighting's baby. That baby would be a part of Colton, Ece, and Landon's lives forever now. A half sibling.. With any luck, this baby would look like Lightning so she or he wouldn't stand out with Cruz's latin side. That was kind of horrible of Sally to think about and hope for. Actually if you wanted to get deep and dark into her hopes. Part of Sally hoped Cruz would choke and die. Or maybe Wreck and forget who Lightning was altogether. That would be kind of nice. Stop thinking like that Sally.

Sally pulled up Cruz's number and hesitated. Could you blame her? Pressing the button, the phone rang... And rang... An rang.. and

_Hello?_

"Hey Cruz.. This is Sally."

_Sally?... Oh um.. Lightning's not with me._

"What? I know I-why? Never mind. Look I just wanted to invite you to dinner at my place- No lunch, sorry. Lunch."

_Lunch?.._

"Yeah. Lightning and the kids will be there to."

_Oh.. Oh?.. Why?_

"Why not?"

_Well it's just that.. You and.. Never mind, um.. I'm not sure if I'll have time sense it's the weekend and usually that means I'm racing you know?.._

"I've been scheduling racing into my life ever sense I've dated Lightning. I know when there is or ISN'T a race Cruz. Stop lying to me and making up excuses. Are you going to come to lunch today or not? It's so simple to answer that."

_Well does Lightning want me to go? OH, I get it. (Giggles) This is all Lightning's idea, isn't it?_

"No."

... _Okay.. Sure.. SUre, I'd love to... come to.. Lunch.._

"Great.. Don't show up before 11.30, but don't make a late entrance. Kids get cranky when they're hungry."

_Oh I totally understand that. When Miguel gets really hungry, he always gets a little-_Sally hangs up.

Cruz stared at the phone and sighed. Could she and Sally ever get along?...

Jackson sat in his room. Thinking, planning, plotting. Did he really want to marry Sally? No. He wanted revenge. To hurt Lightning like never before. To threaten Lightning's well being and take back what was his. Or not. Jackson had nothing to lose, right? He already lost racing, his life, the woman he thought he loved, Dianna. He had nothing except for his sight. He heard a knock on the door and ignored it at first. Then the knock again, **KNOCK, KNOCK, **"Police." That grabbed the young man's attention.

Jackson walked over and opened the door to see Sheriff. "OH great.. The pigs got loose, what do you want?" He growled. Sheriff's brows lowered. "Watch your tone young man." He scolded. "I need you to answer a few questions down town." "Why?" "Your prints were found at the MCQueen home. Need to ask you some things about that." "Well duh? I fucked her real good... Oh.. Not that McQueen home.. Okay... But why down town? Whatever it is that you need to ask, you can ask me now. Here and now." Sheriff glared at the man and placed his hands on his cuffs to threaten. "Don't make me take you down town boy..." Jackson glanced down at the cuffs then back up at Sheriff and sighed. Reluctantly agreeing. "Fine.. I didn't want to stay in the comfort of my own home anyway." And he walked out, locking his room up behind him and going with Sheriff to the station...

**DING DONG**, Sally opened the door to find Cruz with a stupid smile on her face. She looked a bit nervous. She should be. Sally hated her and was holding herself back to not just rip this young racer apart. "Cruz.." "Sally.." Cruz nervously greeted. "Lovely home.." She complimented awkwardly. Sally just held a blank like glare and stepped aside saying "Come in.. Food is at the table. Kids are already eating though." "Oh.. Am I late?" Cruz asked. Sally shut the front door answering "No." "Oh.. Okay.. Um.. So where's Lightning?.." "Not here yet. He'll be here soon." Answered Sally.

Cruz nervously followed Sally into the kitchen to the table and began to sit down when Sally growled. "That's my seat." Cruz froze, staring at Sally with an expression that read, 'Are you serious?..' Cruz moved over to another seat and sat down slowly. Worried she would maybe sit in another wrog seat. But Sally didn't protest this time. Cruz made herself as comfortable as she could then complimented the food. "Looks good.. Did you make it yourself?" She asked. Sally sat down answering "Yes. I usually make everything my kids eat. What about you? Do you even cook?" "Oh yeah, totally. But.. I mostly eat salads.. More of a vegan for the most part I guess.." "Oh I wouldn't call yourself that." Sally laughed. Cruz stared at her with confusion. "Um.. Are we going to wait for Lightning?.." Cruz quietly asked. Sally sighed answering "We can. Up to you." "Okay..." Cruz answered. Staring at Sally who seemed to be staring into her soul. Sally was scary. Especially when Lightning wasn't around.

"Do you... Um.." Cruz mumbled. Trying to think of a conversation. But there was nothing coming to mind. Absoloutly, nothing. The door opened and Lightning announced, "Sorry I ran late. Sheriff called me about the break in and.." He stopped as he walked in to find Sally and Cruz and the kids all at the table. "Started without me?" Lightning asked with slight nervous tone. Sally crossed her arms answering "Hardly." Cruz smiled stupidly at Lightning. He came ver and sat down next to Cruz and Ece. 'Look daddy!" Exclaimed Ece. "I made a happy plate first!" She was so proud of herself. Lightning snickered with a warm smile replying "Sure did. Great job Ece." Cruz glanced at Sally who looked anyhting, but happy, excited, normal.

Lightning sighed before turning to Sally and asking "What have you to girls been talking about? Not me.. I hope." Cruz faked a laugh answering "Oh no, no.. Just um.. Food. Talked about the food." Cruz looked nervous and Lightning gave Sally a look that was a bit judgie and asked "What are you doing?" "Nothing. Having a nice and friendly lunch with my husband and..." She paused as she looked at Cruz answering "Cruz." Just Cruz.

Cruz looked at Lightning with a begging 'help me' sort of look. Lightning sighed once more before It began to get quiet. Awkard for Lightning mostly. Everyone just eating and not speaking. Cruz cleared her throat and said "Nice day outside, am I right?" She smiled nervously. Lightning glanced at her, but stared at Sally who was glaring at Cruz as she replied "It usually is. Feels like a Storm is coming though.." she stared at Lightning. He only sighed. Colton then announced "I'm done. Can I go play now?" Sally and Lightning both answering "Yes." Colton rushed off and Landon ran off without a word, following his brother. Ece looked at her Father asking "Can I go?" Lightning nodded then helped his daughter down, watching her rush off.

Sally sighed and asked Cruz. "How is the pregnancy?" Lightning immediately listening. "Um.. Good so far. Barely even noticed it." Cruz answered. Sally's brows lowered. Maybe Sally didn't believe Cruz was actually pregnant, could you blame her though. "Um.. Is this going to be a.. New.. Thing or something?" Cruz asked. Lightning shook his head. Sally answered "No. Just thought we all should had lunch and talk." "About?..." asked Cruz. Sally glared at the younger woman. "You and my husband. Ex husband maybe." That hurt. Lightning frowned a bit, but he felt some fighting. If Sally didn't want him fine. Sort of. It would piss him off after everything, but then again, he was exhausted from all the fight he had been giving her.

"We should talk about Cleo." Lightning suggested. Both women looked at him with confusion and uncertainty. "Why?" Asked Sally. "Cleo is nothing, but a money hound with a gaping"-"SALLY, DAMMIT!" Lightning shouted! Hitting the table with his fist. Cruz jumped a bit and Lightning apologized to her for that. Sally rolled her eyes and stood up, just straight up asking "Me or her?" "What?" "If you had to choose. Right here, right now. Leave her to fend for herself and choose me? Or leave me and choose her and that thing inside her." Sally asked with such a fearless calm tone. It was scary. Lightning glanced at Cruz before asking his wife. "What do you mean?" "I will never keep the kids from you, but I can not be around Cruz or that thing she is carrying. You choose her and that baby, you can not stay here. You can't have both with me Lightning." "That's not fair." Lightning growled.

Sally laughed! "Oh I think it is. Choose to support your whore, that's fine. You and I will always have the kids together, but I rather die than deal with her and that baby." "Little harsh there Sally.." "Harsh!? Are you kidding me!? Harsh is forcing me into this!" She yelled back! Cruz spoke up then saying "I could always get.. rid of it.." Sally and Lightning both looked at her. Lightning disagreeing with "No. No, that's not right." Sally snapping at Lightning with "It wasn't right that Cruz LEGALLY RAPED YOU! HOW DOES SOMEONE EVEN MANAGE THAT!?" "Manage what!?" yelled Lightning! Sally answering with, "GETTING RAPED TWICE!" Lightning's brows lowered, ignoring that which his wife snapped, he looked to Cruz continuing "I can't let you get an abortion to keep Sally happy. That's absolutely ridiculous and selfish." Cruz nodded softly with a frown. Placing her hand over her unborn baby and wondering what kind of life this child would even have in this family.

Sally crossed her arms snarling "I didn't say she should get an abortion. I DON'T believe in that, but.. You don't have to be involved Lightning." Lightning and Cruz looked at each other for a moment. That short stare with silence hurt all three of them. Cruz muttered painfully "She's right... You don't have to be.." "No, Cruz.. I.. I want to, it's fine.." "Really!?" Sally snapped! Lightning sighed and glanced at Cruz who was much more helpless than Sally, then turned to Sally and stood up. Staring at her from across the table and spoke softly. "You are my wife.. Anything you want is your's, but... This... Isn't your decision Sally.. I understand if you can't be a part of this.. I do. I do more than you realize... I was willing to be the.. Man you needed with Ben's baby, but I also failed as your husband at that time. I can't fight anymore.. After this lunch together. I think.. I think it's best that we all go our own ways." Sally's brows lowered while Cruz's eyes only widened. "What?" Cruz gasped.

Lightning glanced at Cruz saying "It's for the best Cruz..I'll make sure you both have what you need. What the children need and.. I have some legal business to take care of.. I have to go.." Sally's jaw dropped! "Are you serious right now?" Lightning shrugged answering "I don't know Sally!.. I'm.. I'm not sure of anything anymore!.." He then grabbed his keys. "Sorry.." he muttered then left. Cruz nervously swallowed and slowly stood up saying "I should... Probably go to.." and she left within minutes behind Lightning. One thing for sure, Sally was a little suspicious of the way Lightning just so suddenly left. What he said and changed... Suspicious...


	9. What is loyalty

Jackson sat for what seemed like forever before Officer Nick walked in. "Water?" Nick asked. Jackson crossed his arms and growled. "No thanks. Look, I am innocent of whatever you think I did. So get me out of here before I press charges for wrongful imprisonment." Nick sat down and corrected "Firstly, it's called unlawful imprisonment. Second, you aren't exactly innocent Storm. Your prints were found at the home of Lightning McQueen's home. You care to explain that sense the home has been unoccupied for months? Except for these past few nights of just Mr. McQueen and his children of course.."

Jackson sncikered answering "I wasn't there. The prints are.. Lying.. or something. Why would I be at McQueen's house?" "You tell me." Nick answered. Jackson was silent as he stared at the officer. Nick sighed and leaned back in his seat saying "You sleep with his wife?" Jackson's brows lowered. "That's none of your business." "Well maybe not, but.. You did, right? And McQueen might want to get back at you for that." "McQueen doesn't scare me." "Really? Isn't he your boss? Mentor?" "What? No. I don't work for him anymore. He's a liar and a thief." "What did he take?" "What?" "Well you just called him a thief." Nick pointed out.

Jackson hesitated explaining that. "Yeah, well.. He.. Probably is." "Right... So you broke into his house and yet..You stole nothing? Come on now Storm... That doesn't make sense. I know you did it. You broke into his house, but why?" Asked Nick. Jackson was glaring hard at the officer. Silent. Jackson would be hard to get to open up. Nick sighed and patted the desk as he stood up. "Alright.. But I can keep you for a while... I'll check up on you in a few hours than." And he left. Leaving Jackson alone...

Lightning pulled up to his academy and got out his phone. He pulled up Cleo's name then hesitated. What exactly was his plan? Truthfully he didn't have much of one. But as long as Cleo was around, things would only get worst. He hesitated then pulled up a group text out to Cal and Bobby.

Come to the academy tonight please. Need advice badly guys. Both of you, if you can.

_Bobby_

_Sure can. Anything to get out of this hell hole._

Cal

I'll see what I can do...

Bobby walked into the academy to see the place wrecked. "Woah... Who did this?.." he whispered. "I _THINK_ Cleo." Lightning answered from behind theain desk. Bobby stared over and walked up, greeting "Hey man.. What's up?" Lightning stared up at his friend. Before he could answer the front doors opened and Cal walked in. Bobby glared at Cal as he greeted "Well hello Mr. Perfect." Lightning stood and scolded "Stop. Don't. I need help.." Bobby agreed as Cal walked up and immiedtly asked "What's wrong McQueen?.." kind of already guessed it had something to do with Sally and Cruz and maybe Cleo.

"First," began Bobby. "What happened to this place?" Lightning sighed answering "I really think Cleo..Maybe Jackson. I don't know and it doesn't matter. Place is closed permanently anyway." Cal frowned saying "That's a shame Light... Did you actually talk to Jackson?" Lightning glared and snarled "Not really. Hard to once I found out he's been sleeping with Sally." "WHAT!?" Bobby shouted, shocked! Cal shook his head and once again said "Cut the cord. I warned you." Lightning nodded with such sadness in his gaze.

Bobby and Cal glanced at each other before Cal asked "Whatever you need, we're here man." Bobby nodded in agreement. Lightning snickered, smiling a bit as he began to speak. "I need a miracle guys... Cruz is pregnant and Sally hates me and I still can't believe she slept with Jackson." "How disgusting." Growled Bobby. Lightning sighed with a frown. "I'll forgive her. I do. I forgive her because I want her. She's the one guys.. Always has been, always will be, but now.. She's giving me a dam choice.. If I help Cruz and this baby out, Sally doesn't want to be with me.." "That doesn't sound like Sally." Cal replied. Bobby snickered saying "Yes it does. Sounds like a woman whose pissed and done taking shit." Cal glared and snarled. "Like Jesse? Sorry Light.." he apologized.

Lightning shrugged it off saying "It's alright, Bobby's right.. Sally is angry and hurt and I understand.. But.. What do I do? It's Cruz and my baby..." "Abortion?" Bobby brought up. Cal slapped Bobby across the shoulder snapping "Lightning isn't for that stuff Bobby. Unlike you!" "HEY! IT WAS ONE TIME!" Bobby defended himself! Lightning rolled his eyes, butting in "I'm not for it, but I'm not against it. Doesn't matter. Cruz is keeping it." "So..." Cal muttered. Trying to think of another peice of advice. It was quiet as the two friends were thinking.

Cal then argued "Man if you really loved Sally as much as you say, you'd drop Cruz and that baby fast.. The fact that you haven't means you don't. I still think you two should seperate.. For yourselves and your children." "What did you tell Sally anyway?" Asked Bobby. Lightning shrugged answering "That it would be best if I wasn't involved with either of them." Cal and Bobby seemed to not get what Lightning meant so he further explained. "I said I wouldn't be with Cruz or Sally." Bobby's eyes widened. "Why did you say that?" "I don't know.. I..I can't decide." Lightning admitted. Cal sighed saying "But you have to." "I know Cal." Lightning snapped.

All of them were a bit clueless as to what Lightning should do."Well... Maybe that's what you should do.." said Cal. Lightning raised a brow asking "Really?" Cal nodded then began to explain. "You and Sally are just done... And Cruz is.. She's your drug and causes you nothing but headaches and pain and problems with Sally. Drop them both, but.. Still be the Father you need to be.." "Maybe consider a vasectomy." Bobby added as a joke. Lightning snickered, almost laughed at that. Cal snickered to, but maybe that wasn't a bad idea exactly.

"So.. Don't choose Sally?..." Lightning questioned. Bobby and Cal finally agreed. "And I can set you up with some nice rebound." Bobby announced. Trying to cheer Lightning up all to obviously. Cal's brows lowered as he scolded "Not what he needs Bobby." "Just trying to help.." Cal only shook his head in disapproval. Lightning frowned, but thanked his friends. "Alright guys.. Thanks anyway.. Think.. I think maybe that.. Maybe that is for the best.. I still have to deal with Cleo anyway.." "How?" Asked Bobby. Lightning shrugged answering "I don't know.. Wish I could get rid of her, but she's the smartest dam stalker I've ever had." Cal nodded and began thinking.

Bobby shrugged asking "Can't you just threaten her to leave?" "With what?" Asked Lightning. "I'M ALL SHE CARES ABOUT!?" he added. Bobby sighed, thinking. Cal then suggested "You need to catch her doing something illegal." "She's to smart for that.. besides.. She hasn't technically caused me much trouble.. Except for threatening me with black mail.." "Gah man! What else does that woman have on you!?" Exclaimed Bobby loudly. Lightning hated admitting this one, but answered honestly. "Video of Cruz and I.." "So? The entire world has videos of you and OH!... That video?" He asked. Lightning's glare answered that one. The sex tape.

Cal pondered that. "Wow.. That is bad.." admitted Bobby. Cal then asked "Have you tried just.. What about... Hmm" "SEE!? I'm stuck!" Lightning shouted! He really was. Bobby then asked "What if we do the unthinkable?" "And what's that?" Asked Lightning, Cal then snapped scolding "We aren't killing her!" Bobby laughed hard! "I LIKE THE WAY YOU THINK CAL!" He laughed! "But no. What if her _kill her _with kindness?" "Are you for real?" Asked Cal. Lightning snickered saying "No way. Kindess would be playing her game." "Would it?"" Asked Bobby. "Would it?" He asked again. Cal and Lightning glanced at each other. Thinking.

Then Cal asked "Hey, what if you just... Now.. Just think about it.. Devote yourself to her. NOT REALLY, but.. See what happens when you do?.." Lightning stared at Cal and then just snapped shouting "THAT MEANS I'LL HAVE TO FUCK HER! I'M NOT DOING THAT!" "I never.. I..You're right.. Never mind.." Cal muttered. Seemed like the boys weren't coming up with much of anything...

Nick sighed and rubbed his hands over his eyes. "Come on Storm... Just tell me why you trashed McQueen's house..." "I wasn't tje person who did! You got the wrong guy!." "Oh my god.. We've been over this Storm.. I have the evidence. Look, McQueen might not even press charges." Jackson snickered at that. "Yea, sure. I fucked his wife!" He chuckled. "Multiple times actually.. She seemed to enjoy it." Nick hit the table! "Dammit Jackson Storm! I've had enough! Spend the fucking night in holding than!" Nick stomped out and slammed the door shut loudly. Jackson only called out asking "Don't I get a phone call?!..."...

The following morning, Lightning woke up and headed to the academy. Spending some time alone before packing some stuff up from his office and thinking. He really needed to do some real thinking. He was seriously considering leaving town and everything really, but his kids made him stay. Colton, Landon and Ece. Packing up stuff, he opened the drawers of his desk and was a little surprised to see something he didn't remember having. A small remote. Not any remote.. Jackson's. And just like that, everything made more sense. Jackson must had been the one who broke in! He was looking for this! "Knock knock." Said a woman's voice.

Lightning sharply looked toward the door and growled her name. "Cleo.." She smiled and giggled as she entered the room. "Well when you say it like that it makes me kind of wet Boss." Lightning rolled his eyes asking "Why are you here Cleo?" "Oh nothin.." she teased then stared at the remote in Lightning's desk. "Is... that..." she reached and Lightning slammed the drawer shut fast! "Nothing of your's." He husked. Cleo cocked her head replying "Nothing of mine? I had that specially made for myself Lightning.." "You did this. You planted this here so Jackson would think that I did this! That I want to control him! Why would you do that Cleo? That doesn't make sense." Cleo snickered answering "I did it to give you this opportunity.." "What opportunity?" "Well.. Jackson and Sally have been getting awful close..." "Yeah, so?" Lightning asked.

Cleo circled around as she explained "Well.. You can be the good guy and give it back to Jackson.. Or you could control him.. Make him do what you want.." "No. I'm not like you Cleo." "Obviously. I have no regrets.. Not really anyway." "You have no conscience." Lightning growled.

Cleo giggled and continued. "Or... You could make it look like Sally took it and use it to ruin the relationship those two have built." Lightning stared at the remote in his hands now. Cleo was smiling proudly. "Now that got you thinking... Didn't it.." she stated. Lightning glared at her snarling. "NO. No, I can't do that. I'm taking this to Jackson and dropping all charges. You set him up and tried setting me up. Nice try Cleo, but you're losing your touch." Lightning left Cleo alone rather quickly. She only leaned on the busted desk and smiled as she was pretty confident that Lightning wouldn't let this opportunity pass...

Lightning began walking into the police station as Sally's car pulled up. He stopped and turned and stared. Why was Sally here? He watched her get out the vehicle and approach. "What are you doing here?" He asked. **_SLAP_**! "What was that for!?" Lightning shouted! Sally pointed her finger on his face as she scolded "For multiple things you jerk! For leaving me with Cruz! For telling me that you don't want me or Cruz! For leaving like you did! Leaving me with Cruz!" "You already said that.." "YEAH WELL!... I'm angry with you Lightning!" Sally huffed before going inside. Lightning followed closely as they both approached Sheriff at his desk.

Sheriff glanced at them both and opened his mouth to speak, but Sally only asked "Where is Jackson?" "JACKSON?!" Lightning yelped! Sheriff pointed and Sally thanked him. Lightning glanced at Sheriff then rushed up to Sally asking "Why are you here for Jackson?" She sighed answering "He called." "You? Why?" "Because he needed a ride and because I can be his lawyer." "For what!?" "You tell me." Sally snapped softly.

Stopping and facing Lightning. Lightning sighed and began to explain. "That is a huge misunderstanding. I'm not pressing charges for the break in." "Great.. I'm sure Jackson will be thrilled to know that." Sally began to walk away, but Lightning grabbed her arm and stopped her. Both stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Then Sally pulled away saying "Jackson needs me... I have to go..." she slowly walked away. Lightning stood there a moment then took out the remote from his back pocket and stared at it. He could set her up.. Ruin the friendship between Jackson and Sally like Cleo pointed out... But.. Could he really?...

Jackson and Sally walked out of the station and toward her car. Jackson stretched a bit asking "You hungry? Because I am definitely hungry after that ordeal." He chuckled. Sally stopped at her car and firmly scolded "You can't go breaking into Lightning's house. Why did you anyway? You're lucky no charges are being pressed.. According to Lightning, it's a misunderstanding." Jackson shrugged answering "It isn't really. Look, I'm not talking about it. Can you just take me home than?" He asked. Sally sighed and got into her car before ordering him to get in. As he did, Sally only continued her lecture. "Not only that Jackson..But the last time you came to my office like you did... That was really bad. There was no way you were serious anyway and it was wrong of you. I'm married to Lightning and I love him.. I think so.." she whispered.

Jackson snickered as he shut the door to the car and glove box popped open. He stared at it, at the remote and grabbed it. Sally looked over and was completely confused to see it just as much as Jackson. "Is that?..." she began. Jackson became furious! "IT WAS YOU!?" he yelled at her! Sally's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?!" "YOU STOLE THIS! YOU KNEW WHERE IT WAS! AND ALL YOU COULD SAY ABOUT IT WAS I'M SORRY!?" Sally grew fearful as she never saw Jackson this angry.

"Jackson I would never"-"WHAT WERE YOU PLANNING!? MAKE ME FUCK YOU LIKE CLEO HAD ME DO!?" "What!? NO!" "SOME WHORE YOU ARE! I-I-I thought you were better! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOOD!" "Jackson, I"-"NO! YOU SHUT UP! I can't.. I trusted you.." he whimpered. It was quiet for a minute. Sally placed her hand on his knee and tried assuring the young man. "I didn't have it.. I never took it.. I swear Jackson.. You have to believe me.. Please.." she begged.

Jackson stared at her then the remote. How could he? The remote was in her car the entire time. He looked back at her with nothing except pure anger and hatred at the moment and growled "You ever come near me again and I'll make sure you see my pain." That was a threat. Jackson got out the car, taking what was his and leaving.

Sally sat there in her car. Fearful and hurt inside a little more. What had just happened? Who did that? Who would do that to Jackson? To her? Lightning stood a good distance away in the shadows. He knew he shouldn't have done that. But he needed that relationship to strain. Jackson was getting to close for comfort anymore. It was time to push him away from what was Lightning's...

**Knock knock. **Cleo wasn't expecting anyone. She curiously walked over to the front door and opened it. If anyone, she expected Lightning, but it was Bobby Swift. Cleo leaned on the frame of the door asking "Well, well.. Look what the car drug in." Bobby's brows lowered and he was quick to the point. "What you want with my boy Lightning?" Cleo giggled softly. "Well, that is between Lightning and I darling." She began to shut the door, but Bobby held out his hand and forced it back open. "I'm not leavin that easily Cleo." He warned firmly. Cleo sighed and only tried to convince him to leave. "Come on Bobby.. We have nothing to fight about. Why don't you come in for some hot tea. Hmm?" She kindly offered.

Bobby shook his head answering "No thanks. I have places I need to be. You mess with Lightning, you mess with me to." "Is that right?" "Yes. So you need to back off and leave him alone. Why you want him anyway?" He asked again. Cleo crossed her arms and answered with a question. "What do you want me to tell you Bobby? That I just want his sex? His money? His family? Because that would be a lie.. I offered Lightning plenty of deals to rid himself of me.. He won't take any. Don't you work for Lightning anyway? Or did I guess.. Sense he's closing the academy?" Bobby's brows lowered in anger. "I still work for him and that academy. He won't be actually closing down on my watch!" He snapped!

Cleo laughed at tha, making Bobby feel a little uneasy. "What's so funny?..." he asked softly. Cleo smiled as she shook her head answering "Nothing Bobby. But if you think Lightning would show you the same loyalty that you are willing to show him, you're wrong. Won't be long and I'll be your boss anyway." "What are you talking about?" "Didn't Lightning tell you? If anything happens to him, I become sole owner of the academy.. Sure would hate for anything to happen to the legendary Lightning McQueen..." "That a threat!?" Smarled Bobby. Cleo didn't answer that question. Instead, she caressed the bicep of Bobby's right arm as she spoke in a seductive tone saying "Let's just see how it all plays out.. hmm?.." She backed up and shut the front door. Locking Bobby out.

Bobby was unsure of her more now. That was an obvious threat and how come Lightning made a deal like that? Making Cleo owner if anything should happen to him? None of this made sense at all!...

The next day, Cleo found Lightning at the academy. Throwing keys to cars into a box. "Whatchya doing daddy?" "Daddy? So we're doing that again?" Lightning snapped. Cleo shrugged and peeked into the box. "Car keys?" She questioned. Lightning jerked the box away and snarled "Don't you have some other poor idiot to bother?" "Nope, just you." She smiled. Lightning rolled his eyes and set the box down on the front desk. Cleo hopped up on the desk and crossed her legs. Puffing her chest out as she asked. "Do you have it?" "Have what?" "You know..." she teased, biting her lips. Lightning looked annoyed, he was annoyed. "The remote.." she added. Lightning rolled his eyes again before answering "No. Jackson has it." "You gave it back to him? Really?" She asked. Lightning turned away and tried ignoring her, but the way he reacted to the question answered that for her.

She gasped as she hopped down. "You didn't give it to him did you? Tell me what you did with it!" She exclaimed with a smile. Lightning shoved her back gently and snapped "I didn't hand it to him, but the important thing is that he has it. Happy!?" He was angry! Cleo stared at him and nodded. Obviously Lightning felt guilty about something involving that remote. "Did you.. Frame someone else?..." she asked softly and curiously. Lightning glared at her with an angry stare and sighed asking "Why does it matter to you so much?" "OH YOU DID!" She shouted with excitement!

Lightning tried walking around her, but Clep stepped in front of him and wouldn't drop it. "Come on! Who was it? Was it Sally?.. Did you use my idea?" She asked proudly. Lightning sighed before admitting "Yeah, I did.. Happy?..." "Oh yes! You are becoming my greatest project!" She cheered. Lightning's brows lowered. "Project? What are you"-Cleo jumped on him, hugging him and Lightning shoved her away quick. "Leave me alone Cleo." He growled. Cleo giggled and replied "Oh please.. You don't really want me to leave..You love the drama, you live and breathe for it. You know... If you could just put some... Events behind us?.. We could have some real fun Daddy.." She poked at his chest.

Lightning swatted her hand away, scolding "Fuck off Cleo. You know the sad part is, I liked... You.. Some.. When we first began dating. If you would have treated Sally with more respect and lay low, you might have been the next Mrs. McQueen." He admitted as he lifted her chin and smiled slyly. Oh how it made Cleo get lost in his eyes. She melted as she replied softly "Oh Lightning... It's to bad you never caved.. I had some delicious plans with you.." she was very seductive in tone and in her smile. Her hand grazed the side of his hip. Lightning caressed his hand up the side of her cheek then grabbed her hair near the back of her scalp and stepped closer. His nose inches from her's. "And I had unfinished attention to give you... But I don't fuck back stabbing bitches like you.." Cleo whimpered slightly between the way he pulled her hair tightly and by the husk in his voice.

Biting her lips before replying. "Well you can always punish me Daddy.. I can be your little sex doll..." Lightning smiled slightly at the thought, but then snapped out of this banter and let her go, stepping back. Why did he enjoy that? Cleo giggled as she fixed her hair. "Little red in the cheeks there Lightning." Lightning was indeed blushing. More flushed with embarrassment. He shook his head and stepped back a few extra feet. "You should go.." he warned. Cleo crossed her arms saying "I have no where else to be and besides..." she walked back up to him and grabbed his face. His poor sad expression face. "You need a bit of a woman's touch I think.." she said. Making this cute little puppy dog, pouting face. Lightning looked away with a frown. Cleo was partially right.

Lightning was craving a woman's touch, but not Cleo's. Never Cleo. He removed her hands with his and gently scolded "You can't touch me like that." "You touched me to..." she reminded. Lightning sighed with such sadness. Cleo pulled his face up and softly tried to tend to him. "It's okay Lightning.. Sometimes people change.. You are not the man you were a few months ago..You're tired and hurting and angry.. So so angry.." "I'm not really angry.." he corrected. Cleo snickered and forced him to look at her. "Yes you are. You lost your wife TWICE. You lost Cruz, you"-"I never lost Cruz." He interrupted.

Cleo glared a bit and continued to persuade. "Oh but you have. Cruz would give anything to be with you and yet you continuously push her away.. Only so much a woman came take. Like Sally.. She's done fighting to.. Now you have another child with a another woman and once that gets out, you and Cruz will loose everything you two built in your careers. She will never forgive you for that.." Which wasn't far from the truth. Cruz would probably hate Lightning a little for that. Lightning pulled away from Cleo's grasp whining "No..No that's not going to happen.." "Really?" Cleo laughed. "You already lost the academy and Jackson..Jackson who took your career, fucked your wife... Funny how he always finds a way to fuck everything that's yours huh?" She pointed out.

Lightning looked at Cleo. She had a bit of a point. He lost everything. Was loosing everything. "And I doubt Cal wants much to do with you and Bobby.. Ha.. Poor Bobby is such an infant." Lightning just continued to stare at Cleo. She shrugged and suggested "You have to put your foot down and take back what's yours by force now. And in order to do that.. You got to be willing to hurt a few people... Like Jackson.." Lightning stood there silently thinking.

He was loosing everything he was. His name, his family, his career. He had nothing else to give though. "I can't Cleo.. I'm not like you.." he whimpered. Cleo snickered and asked "You sure about that Daddy? What did you do with that remote again?" That had Lightning thinking. But it had Cleo thinking to. Distract Lightning and she could ruin him the way he ruined her. "I may have made a mistake.." he muttered. Cleo grabbed his shoulders and was quick to argue. "Oh no you didn't. Jackson was getting to close to your family.. I mean... Do you really think you stood a chance with Jackson? Trust me, I've slept with the man.. And wow... Even the great Lightning McQueen has nothing compared to the moves that boy can throw under the covers." She smiled then fanned herself as if it made her all hot and bothered thinking about it.

That got Lightning angry. More angry. "Wonder who Sally will fuck next?.." She muttered. Lightning thought about that one to much."I gotta go." He growled and left. Cleo smiled proudly. As long as Lightning was distracted, she could continue to ruin him. She walked around the front desk and sat down in the chair to grab the office phone and make a quick phone call...


	10. Welcome to my dark side

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!...**

**BANG BANG BANG! **"ALRIGHT! I'M COMING!" Jackson yelled from across the room! He walked over and opened the door to see a very ANGRY Lightning McQueen. Jackson's eyes widened and before the kid could say a word, Lightning grabbed Jackson by the collar of his shirt and shoved him inside the room to the floor! Jackson fell with a thud as Lightning kicked the door shut. "You fucked my wife." Lightning reminded. Jackson's brows lowered as he only made things worse by saying "So what? She came to me." Lightning stomped over and picked Jackson up by his shirt and getting into the kid's face to threaten."You stay away from Sally. If I even find out that you even speak to her, I will come back here." "And what? Punch me?" Snarled Jackson in anger.

Lightning shook his head and dropped Jackson back to the floor. "Your eyes won't be the only thing that do not work properly anymore." Jackson got himself up and into Lightning's face asked "You really want to threaten me? You know if I tell Sally, she will never forgive you, you whore." Lightning snickered and grabbed out his phone and handed it out to Jackson saying "Go ahead. See what happens when you do that." Jackson glanced at the phone then back at Lightning.

"I'm not afraid of you." Jackson announced. Lightning only corrected the kid. "You should be." Jackson stared at the phone again then at Lightning once again. "Get out of my house McQueen." The kid ordered. Lightning put away his phone then nodded. As he turned around, he reared back around and BAM! Right to Jackson's face! Jackson stumbled a few feet then fell to his ass! "You... You broke my nose!" He shouted. Lightning stared down at the kid. Jackson deserved it in his eyes. He touched Sally. No one would dare touch Sally from here on out.

"You keep away from Sally." Lightning ordered. Jackson held his nose for a moment. Blood leaking out as it felt absolutely numb and awful at the same time! Jackson stumbled up and snarled back with "Just for that, I'm going to fuck her again! Best part is how easy she is sense her standards dropped because of you!" Lightning stopped dead then turned around and asked "What did you just say?" "I think you heard me." That was it! Lightning had it! This little prick deserved to die!

With a loud growl, Lightning came at Jackson and shoved him to the floor! On top of the kid, Lightning reared back then froze seeing Jackson cower beneath him and hold his hands up to block the oncoming punch. Lightning sighed and swallowed down what felt like a rock down his throat. What was he doing? Picking fights now? Jackson looked up at Lightning and smiled saying "Sucker." Then punched Lightning directly in the jaw! Jackson threw another punch to the side of Lightning's face, hard enough it tossed Lightning off to the side!

Jackson sat up and quickly stood up and kicked Lightning in the side of his ribs, making Lightning collapse to the ground. "You're no match for me old man!" The kid shouted! Lightning looked over next to him to see a mini fridge and a familiar remote on top of it. Lightning sat up on his knees, wiping the spit from his lips saying "Maybe not under normal circumstances.." he grabbed the remote and Jackson's eyes widened."No, no no!. DON'T YOU DARE!" The kid yelped! Lightning stood up and threatened "You leave Sally alone." Jackson nodded like a maniac. "OKAY! Okay... I will!.. Just.. give me the remote.." Lightning stared at the remote. Part of him wanted to smash it and leave Jackson blind forever, but... Thinking about how broken Jackson was before the remote was found... He looked at Jackson who was absolutely helpless right now and back at the remote.

"Please.." whimpered Jackson helplessly. Lightning thought about this. Jackson took so much from him and after everything Lightning did to help this kid, he slept with Sally! He SLEPT WITH SALLY! Lightning's brows lowered as he replied "You deserve this." Jackson turned pale as he was terrified of what Lightning might mean by that! "No, wait! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO!? Look, I'll stay away! I'll leave Radiator Springs for good! I'LL NEVER COME BACK!" "Should have thought of that before you touched my wife.." Lightning growled then tossed the remote down and stomped on it. Pressing the button off then with one more hard stomp! Destroyed the remote!

"No!" Jackson cried out painfully! "What have you done!?" Jackson cried as he fell to his knees! Lightning lifted his foot off the damaged remote and answered in a low tone "Nothing you didn't already have coming. Now I know you'll never look at Sally again.." "But she will be the last woman I remember!.. The one I fucking think about when I want to jerk off! And that's all on you pal!." Jackson snapped like an idiot! Lightning glared at the kid, walked over and kneed Jackson in the face hard enough that it knocked Jackson to the floor. Possibly knocked him out. So Lightning left, shutting the door quietly and leaving Jackson alone in the dark and hurt. Question was, would Lightning be able to live with that choice?...

"Yes. Yes of course Mrs. Kent. Yes, I'm terribly sorry... Thanks." She hung up the phone as her the front office door opened. "I really don't have time for.." she paused seeing Lightning walk in. He quietly shut the door as she glared at him. "Oh... What are you doing here?" She asked. Lightning frowned a bit as he came near then Sally stopped him saying "Stop right there Lightning. I honestly don't want to see you right now." "Oh.. uh.. Alright..." he turned to leave then "Wait.. Why did you come by?" Sally asked. Lightning turned back around answering "I.. I just wanted to see you.. I need you.." "You need me? How funny is that.. Okay, what do you need from me Lightning?" "No, I need you. I just... I'm.." "You're what?" Snapped Sally.

Lightning didn't know what to say, how to answer. His silence worried Sally. "Stickers?.." **Ring ring! RING RING!** Sally sighed and glanced at Lightning before picking up the phone and answering "Hello? ... Jackson?.. What? I can't understand you?.. Yes I.. What? No, I"- Lightning pressed the button, hanging up the call. "Hey!" Sally snapped. Lightning firmly spoke "You need to stop talking to Jackson." "Excuse me, but that wasn't your phone! Why do you care if I.. Oh.. Right..." Sally blushed. Lightning was very unhappy with her and with Jackson. "Stop talking to Jackson." Lightning ordered again. Sally nodded asking "Does that mean if I stop talking to him that you want us to work things out?.. Because according to what you said the other night you"-"I know what I said and I shouldn't have said it.." Lightning interrupted.

"So why can't you just choose?... Why is it hard to choose between Cruz and me?.." "It's not.. I don't know why I.. I don't want to hurt Cruz and I KNOW!.. I know how that sounds, but I don't want to hurt you either and no matter what I do, someone is going to hurt..." "Well Cruz deserves to hurt a little..." Sally growled, crossing her arms. Lightning sighed and stared at this woman. "You've changed... Sally..." he muttered. Sally nodded agreeing "Yeah... You have to.." Both unsure what to do with the situations. And Lightning knew things were only getting worse. "Sal... I... I think you'd be better off without me, but that's not what I want... I want... I want..." Sally didn't speak, just listened as Lightning stuttered over his words. "I don't know what I want anymore.." he finally admitted. Sally sighed and frowned. That hurt, but at the same time, they grew so apart.

"We were... Okay.. We were doing well again." She reminded. Lightning agreed with a nod. "Yeah, but.. What about now?.." Sally stood up and staring at Lightning into those blue eyes of his, she asked with heart. "Can you ever look at me the same?.. Can you kiss me and not think about any of the betrayal?.." it hurt to even hear it. Lightning shrugged answering "Maybe.. Probably..With time.. I guess.." Not exactly a no or a yes. Sally walked over to her husband and took his hands. He did smile a little and chuckled "What are you doing?.." he asked. Sally caressed the side of his face with her palm then leaned in close and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was quiet and simple.. Gentle... Sweet.. Their lips parted and they gazed into each other's eyes. Both knowing it didn't feel like it should. "Sally..." Lightning cooed. But Sally only shooshed him quietly.

"I love you Lightning... But you want to know what I think?.." "About?.." Lightning asked curiously. Sally sighed before continuing "About all of this... You tried the.. Family life and you know what?... It's not exactly for you.. So when you.. Were with Cruz... You felt like you again.. The old you I fell in love with..." "I love you Sally.. And I love our kids." "I don't doubt that, but you miss your old life... More than you want us." "That's not true.. The only reason I was ever with Cruz was because you were with Ben." Lightning reminded. Sally frowned in asking "So why did it continue for so long after Ben was long gone?.." Lightning shrugged. So what? Maybe he enjoyed Cruz a little.

"Sal..." "Stop.. We are both tired of fighting Lightning... Maybe Cal was right.." she admitted. Lightning frowned with heart ache, but part of him thought the same thing. Just be done. "So you do want another divorce.." he assumed. Sally shook her head answering "No.. I think we should just leave it be for now.. Go our.. Own ways I guess..." "Fine.." Growled Lightning. He turned and began to leave, stopping at the door. "This isn't over Sally! And don't go near Jackson Sally. He's trouble.." he warned before leaving her. Sally almost stopped him, but didn't. She was thinking of Cruz being in their lives and Sally couldn't handle that right now anymore. She'd rather not be with Lightning if it meant Cruz would be around...

Cal paid for the meal he picked up for his family and walked out of the diner where he found Cleo leaning on the driver door of his car. Cal rolled his eyes greeting "Hello Cleo... Could you please move.. You're on my car..." "Oh is this your's?" She asked. "Sorry.. Couldn't tell. You know you sure eat out a lot ever sense retiring." She pointed out the bag. Cal glanced at it and sighed admitting "Yeah, well.. It's a comfort thing.." "Comfort? From what?" She laughed. Cal glared scolding "I don't have time for your nonsense Cleo... Get out of my way.." Cleo stepped aside and asked "How is Megan anyway? I'd love to chat with her.." "Why?" Snarled Cal.

Cleo shrugged answering "Girl talk.. Here.." she pulled a little pink card out from her purse and handed it to Cal. "Give this to her please.. It's girls only, so don't even think about reading it mister." She winked. Cal took the card and placed it in the passenger seat of his car. "Sure.. Good night Cleo.." he bid and shut his car door before starting it up and leaving. Odd that Cleo wanted to see Megan though, he thought...

Lightning was enjoying sleeping in. No kids.. No wife... No women.. No Cleo... No work... **RING RING... RING RING..** He sighed as he woke and patted the bed side table for his phone. Glancing at it then rubbing his eyes to glance again. Cruz? "MMm.. Hello?..."

_Hey! Wait?.. Are you still in bed?_

"I am.. Actually... Thought I'd sleep in.. (yawn)"

_What? It's like nine thirty._

"You do know what sleeping in means.. Right?.."

_I think you've asked me that before. I do, but why sleep in when you can get up and get moving Lightning!_

"It's way to early for this..."

_No, it's not. Come on!.. I'll come on by in like ten. Okay?_

"Please don't.."

_To bad, I'm already on my way. See you soon sleepy head!_

Cruz hung up before Lightning had the chance to argue. He set the phone back down and sighed before sitting up. He was really emotionally drained.. He shouldn't have done what he did to Jackson and he was big time regretting it.. Not to mention he set Sally up just to destroy a threat. Or what he saw as a threat. **DING DONG. **The door bell? Lightning got up and walked down stairs and opened the door to see Cruz.

"Thought you said ten minutes!" He whined. Cruz snickered admitting "Yeah, I lied and.. You're shirtless.." she pointed out. Lightning rolled his eyes then asked "Would you like to come in?.." sounding a little annoyed. Cruz smiled and nodded as she walked in. Lightning shut the door and seeing her in ger work out get up asked "Morning run?" Cruz nodded then bit her lips with excitement. "What?.." Lightning asked nervously. Cruz shrugged and got nervous as she asked. "Well... I have an appointment with the obgyn and I get to see the baby and.. Find out what it is we're having.." Lightning's eyes widened.

"Oh. Really? Already?" He asked. Cruz giggled answering "Yeah. Think you.. Might come with?" "Urm... Well.." He stared at her.. Unsure. Cruz then turned to her side and held her loose shirt tighter, revealing the small little baby bump. Lightning felt sick. Holy shit.. This was real. She was, they.. It.. "Isn't it cute!?.. I kind of hope it's a girl, but.. A boy is totally cool with me to." She smiled. Lightning felt dizzy then dropped to the floor. Cruz rushed over to his side and quickly called an ambulance!...

Sally hung up her phone. She had just received the news that Lightning was in the hospital because he fainted. Cruz. Cruz called her. And Sally hesitated even going. Lightning was a cruel jerk. She deserved better just as Jackson said and honestly.. At this point.. She craved better.. She was tired of the games.. What she had with Lightning was amazing at the time, but he never grew up.. The couple wanted different things... Sally wanted a husband who would devote himself to her and it seemed that Lightning just wanted a fan girl...

Lightning woke up with a jump! He immediately panicked seeing he was in a hospital bed! Cruz jumped to his side and tried calming him down and explaining "Hey! It's okay Lightning!.. You just.. You fainted.." "What!?.. Wh-wh-why would I do that!?" He shouted. Cruz sighed and grabbed his hand. "Because I showed you how.. Pregnant I was?.." she questioned that herself. Did that sound right? Lightning panted a bit, but was seeming to calm down. "Does anyone else know?.." Lightning asked quietly. Cruz raised a brow asking "That you fainted?.. No, well.. I did call Sally, but"-"No Cruz! About you and!... The situation..." He snapped rudely! Cruz frowned answering "No.. Not even my parents know yet.." "Good." Snapped Lightning as he ripped out the I-vs.

Cruz's concern for him grew! "You shouldn't do that Lightning!.. You'll wind up hurting herself more!" As he stood out of the bed, he turned to Cruz and snapped "I need to get out of here NOW Cruz! We shouldn't even be seen together! Do you understand how bad this is going to come out!? How ugly this is going to make you look!?" He snarled!

Cruz hunkered down and shook her head, letting the lecture continue on. "You need to back off! Just a little bit Cruz! As fun and amazing and beautiful and great as a new baby is, this isn't like a normal thing! We are not a thing! We are not a family! This baby is going to grow up in a hell hole unless I change that! Me! And all you can do is act like you're excited about whether or not it's a girl!? The fuck is wrong with you!? You act all excited and happy like this is your second chance at motherhood! You already screwed up your first try Cruz, how is this going to be any different!?" He yelled. Cruz stared. Her eyes big and rounded, filling with tears. Lightning was taking out some held back anger on her. She was use to it.. Only this time... She broke.

Cruz covered her arms over her stomach and the tears began to fall. "You're right!.. I'm a screw up at being a Mom! And I'm scared I'll lose this one to!.. I'm scared you will be the one to take her or him away from me!.." Lightning sighed and tried apologizing, "Cruz..."-"No! I'm tired of being your last choice Lightning!... I.. I have always been there for you even when SHE hasn't!.. If Sally loved you so much, where is she!? Because here is your proof! I'M RIGHT HERE AND I'M WILLING TO LOVE YOU AND SHE'S NOT!" She screamed!

Then she ran away, crying. "Cruz.. Wait..." he called once more, but she was gone. Lightning sighed again as he sat back down on the bed and buried his face in his hands. "What am I doing anymore..." He whispered. Maybe this was for the best.. Cruz was clearly not ready to mother again.. Maybe he should talk to her about terminating this.. If Cruz and that baby were gone.. Sally would maybe come back around after all... But at what cost was Lightning willing to take?...

Sally parked her car in front of Jackson's room. His scramble of a phone call that Lightning hung up on had her worried. He didn't sound like himself.. Sally walked up and knocked on the door calling his name. "Jackson.. Jackson it's me.. Sally. You called earlier and I was a little worried. Lightning was there when you called and he was in a mood.. I should have called you back, but I got held up.." nothing. Silence. "Jackson.." Sally called. She looked back and his car was here for sure.

"Jackson please answer.. I just want to know what that phone call was about." Still nothing. She took out her keys and then "Wait!" Jackson shouted from the other side. "I.. I'm fine!.. It was a dream.. A really... Bad dream.." He cried. Sally honestly only became more concerned. "A dream?" "Yes! SO... You can go.. Thanks for checking in on me..bye!" "What!? Really? Jackson open this door." Sally ordered. Jackson panicked. He didn't want her to know he was... Blind again.

"Jackson I never took that remote... It really wasn't me.." she cooed. Jackson only snapped back "Than why was it in your dam car!?" "I wish I knew.. I don't even know who could have done that Jackson.. I'd have to call Sheriff or Nick and"-"Ha Nick!?.. Yeah, he made sure the town is getting to know you!" "And what does that mean!?" "How you are just going around and sleeping with any man whose willing to fuck!" "Excuse me!? OPEN THE DOOR JACKSON!" Sally screamed from the outside!

"Go away whore!" Jackson snarled! Sally gasped! How could he!? "Fine! Whatever!.. I.. I'm not a whore though! I just.. I needed.. You.. At the time and.." "THAT'S A WHORE!" Jackson shouted! Sally was hurt, but even more so angry. "I didn't take that remote.. but.." She paused and took a breath. "Goodbye Jackson.." she softly bid then turned around and gave up on him.. Leaving. Jackson satin the floor against the door. He was used to the darkness.. Just not use to the pain of his heart because you know what? He really fell for Sally and he hated that because she was everything he never wanted before...

Lightning stumbled into his home and found his phone. No missed calls or anything. He missed Sally.. He missed his kids. He grabbed the phone and called Sally.. But she didn't answer. He sighed and texted her a quick message before sitting down in the couch and turning on the news. He knew what he needed to do. Apologize to Cruz, but.. She probably needed space. Could text her to though.

Lightning

Hey, can we talk? I didn't mean the things I said.

Cruz

No!

Cruz stared at that before sending then deleted that and sent a different message.

_Cruz_

_You were pretty angry. What's eating you?_

Lightning

Nothing you need to worry about. Just some stress.

_Cruz_

_Because of me?_

Lightning stared at that text. Sort of, not really. It was everything. Everything was stressing him out.

Lightning

It's a lot of things stressing me out right now Cruz. Want to come over? I sort of owe you..

Cruz

What about Sally?...

She almost sent that but then deleted and sent something else.

_Cruz_

_I can.. if you're sure..._

Lightning

Yeah, I could use some company and I really am sorry. We can talk about the situation need to.

_Cruz_

_Yeah we do.. okay, be there in about an hour._

Lightning

Great, I'll make dinner.

Lightning set down the phone and got up to get started on dinner. He really planned to talk to Cruz about their options and future and how they would come out with this...

Sally sat on the couch, snuggling up with Landon and Ece while Colton was on the floor. All of them watching some new Disney movie. Landon was about passed out asleep. Sally smiled warmly at her children as they watched the movie. Sally felt something missing though.. Was it Lightning or just someone to replace him? She sighed with a bit of a frown then glanced at her phone. No missed calls, no messages.. Nothing. Maybe she should call and check on Lightning. Of course.. Cruz was with him at the hospital. She was probably with him still now.

Sally frowned and it hurt. She was feeling empty and incomplete as she kissed the forehead of sleepy little Landon. She missed having someone loving her.. Holding her.. Tears must have gathered in her eyes secretly, because Ece looked at her mother and asked "You okay Mama?.." Sally stared at her daughter then wiped her eyes answering "Yeah baby.. Just tired." "Me to." Agreed Ece. Colton turned and looked up asking "Where's Dad?" Sally sighed answering "Work.. You know he works a lot.." she reminded.

But really Sally was just trying to protect them, protect Lightning. Colton sighed and went back to watching the movie. So with that, Sally got up, carefully placing Landon against the arm of the couch. "Be right back kiddos.. I need a drink." She took her phone and left the room. Once alone in the kitchen, Sally pulled up Lightning's name and called. It rang... and rang... and rang...

Lightning picked up the phone and saw Sally's name. He hesitated as it rang. Cruz was on her way already.. He stared at her name... Letting it ring as he thought about answering or not answering. He finally answered "Hello?"

_Hey._

"Hey.."

_What's up? I.. Cruz called earlier and said you fainted.._

"Well, I wouldn't say I fainted, but.. She's proned to exaggerate a little... I'm fine."

_That's good.. Really good, um.. So.. Colton is asking about you.. He was anyways.._

"Yeah? What did you tell him?"

_Well the same thing I've been telling him.. You've been working..._

"Right... Well if you really think this isn't working than stop slapping a band aid on the gun wound Sally!... I want you and I want to be with you, but I'm done fighting for you. It's rather pointless."

_Gee.. That.. Sounds great..._

"I'm sorry... I'm...I'm not thinking clearly today... I have Cruz coming to talk about... Stuff soon... Want me to call you back so we can talk later?"

_I might be in bed... I miss you Lightning..._

It got silent... So silent.

"I'll try calling later tonight.."

Then he hung up.

Sally set the phone down and stood there in the kitchen alone for a moment. She needed him.. Someone... She needed to feel loved again...


	11. it never makes sense

The door bell rang and Lightning opened the door to Cruz. She looked rather comfortable. Sweats and hair up, light make up and sneakers. "Hey." Lightning greeted as Cruz came in. Cruz sniffed the air "Is that spaghetti I smell?" She asked. Lightning nodded and apologized. "Sorry.. I know pasta isn't usually in your diets, but working with what I have really." Cruz giggled and assured. "It's fine. I don't mind... Um.. Mind if I run to the bathroom real quick?.." She blushed. Lightning shrugged and pointed the way. "Thanks." Said Cruz, rushing off.

So while Cruz powdered her nose, Lightning set up the table and fixed her a drink. Water. Figured that's what she'd want anyway. Cruz walked in and was pretty thankful for his efforts. "It looks so nice!" She complimented. The table all set with a centerpiece and all. Candles made her wonder of he was really trying to impress or just so happen to be there. Lightning pulled out a chair for Cruz and thanked her "Trying to make up for what I said earlier a bit.." he admitted. Cruz sat down in the chair replying "Well you're doing a pretty good job of it so far." Lightning snickered a bit then pushed her chair in towards the table before taking his own seat.

Lightning fixed Cruz's plate and set it down om front of her, then fixed his own. "Was water the right choice?" He asked. Cruz raised a brow clueless. Lightning chuckled and pointed tl the glass explaining "Your drink." Cruz blushed and smiled "Oh right, yeah!.. Definitely a um, good choice.. Thank you." The forks cracked against the plates as it started to quiet. Lightning sighed and reluctantly brought up "So you want it to be a girl?" He asked. Cruz nodded. "Did you miss your appointment because of me?" He asked. Cruz slowly chewed her food and stared a moment. She swallowed, taking her time, then answered "Uh... Well I.. I didn't go.." "What if I take you tomorrow?" Lightning offered. Cruz's eyes widened with shock!

"I thought you said we shouldn't be seen together. No one knows or suspects really yet, but if you go with me, it's going to start chatter." Cruz warned. Lightning sighed with disappointment and nodded. "I know.." he muttered. "But you want me to go and.. I mean they'll all know sooner or later..." he looked so heart broken. Cruz placed her hand on his. Holding his warm hand in her's supportively as she looked deep into his eyes. "I don't have to have this baby.." she whispered. Lightning stated at her. Get rid of the baby, and have a better chance of keeping Sally, but.. Cruz...

Lightning pulled his hand away and looked at his plate. "That's not right. I don't want you to do anything like that Cruz. Not if you want this baby." He scolded as he began to eat again. Cruz blinked away a few oncoming tears. Holding them back because phew! She didn't want to get rid of it, but she would for him.

"Good.. Because I'm.. A little excited.. Is that okay?" Cruz asked. Lightning nodded. He really didn't want her to be though. Cruz could tell he was still stressed out and angry. He seemed angry. "What's going on with you lately?.. Is it the academy?" She asked. Lightning sighed then looked at Cruz answering "Maybe you shouldn't talk about anything else. The academy is none of your buisiness. You race for Dinico and should worry more about what is going to happen to your name and public rep once everyone knows about McQueen junior in there and you're going to look lke a whore Cruz. Sally and I were married again. Do you get that? We got re married and then here you are once again. My job is ruined. No one will want to train under my name after this and you'll lose a lot of your good rep that you've rebuilt these past years.. It's all going to be gone Cruz, you're done. Get your head out of the clouds and look at this like a realist. You are ruined in your career and I'm ruined financially." He was sharp and serious. Cruz didn't reply. She didn't know how to. She was hurt a bit by that, but it was true.

She took a deep breath in and out and continued her dinner. Thinking. How was she going to make this better for the both of them? Could she even? Lightning was silent. He was obviously in a mood. Cruz sipped her water then asked "What about Jackson?.. Have you talked to him about maybe racing for you? I think if you can get a blind racer back on the track, it would'nt matter what you do with me because everyone will be looking at that!" Cruz exclaimed with a smile.

Lightning only got defensive, "Would you stop! Enough about Jackson! That trash slept with my wife! He deserved everything that's happened to him!" "That's a.. Little harsh there.. I mean.. I would think if anyone knows what it's like to lose the thing that makes you, you? It would be you, right?" She asked a little nervously. Lightning held an angry glare at her then sighed and thought about that. Cruz didn't know what Lightning did to Jackson and Lightning was still dealing with mixed guilt here. He felt Jackson deserved it, but also knew he shouldn't have and took that way too far.

Lightning shook his head then replied in a deeper than usual tone, almost like he was trying not to yell at her, "You shoud really shut your mouth.. Stop talking about things you don't understand Cruz. You know nothing of what I went through." "Yes I do." Cruz corrected. "I was there. I read your files, I knew the champion you groomed yourself into and I saw the accident. I.. I stayed up making and working out a stupid 'OLD MAN' routine to whip you back into shape and putting my heart into it! I made sure you had the best training and was there all those nights for you! I wheaned you off most of your medications and helped you get past the fear you had of being in the cockpit! I kept your secrets and was there through Sally's affair!" She defended herself. Lightning stood up and firmly ordered. "Stop. I've heard enough from you." Cruz stared.. Her jaw dropped slightly. Lightning.. Wasn't Lightning.

Cruz coward and looked down at her plate, remaining quiet. Lightning sighed and grabbed his plate and rink and left the room. Cruz heard him cleaning up, washing up some things. She wasn't hungry anymore. She was hurt and a little afraid. Lightning wasn't himself tonight. "um.. Thanks for dinner Lightning.. I.. I think I'm going to go home now though.." She called. She heard the sink stop and footsteps. Lightning walked over next to her and rubbed her shoulder. That did feel kind of good.

"Stay the night." He husked. Cruz looked up at him with a raised brow and asked "Like.. Stay the night on the couch or?.. Stay the night.. With.. You?.." She seemed nervous. Lightning stared down at her and those sparkling brown eyes. His hesitation making the moment a little more dramaic than needed. "Whichever you wanna do." He answered. Cruz was a bit surprised. Shr shrugged and nodded. "Okay.. Sure.. I just don't have any clothes to sleep in really." "I have plenty of shirts. Would you like a bath? I know Sally did during her pregnancies." He offered and then sprouted that bit of odd information there about his wife. Cruz turned a bit red and reminded. "I'm.. Not.. Sally. You know that, right?.." Lightning snickered and shook his head. "I know. You could never be Sally." Then he walked away toward the stairs. "I'll draw you a bath. You should relax and get some sleep. I have to get some work done tonight over the phone..." Then he walked up and away from her view. Cruz sighed with a frown. She should be happier than this, right?...

Cruz tossed in his bed. Tossing and turning. She couldn't get to sleep. She sighed and fidgeted under the blanket. Lightning was down stairs taking work calls as he called it. The bath was nice.. But it really didn't help the girl relax. Cruz rubbed her tiny bump. This baby was a mistake. It was just going to ruin so many peoples' lives having it. She wanted to cry and yell all at the same time. Cruz was an emotional mess tonight. And honestly, Lightning's baggy shirt, which really wasn't all that baggy, was itchy and rough feeling to her skin. Maybe he changed soaps? With not being able to sleep, Cruz decided to go get a glass of water and maybe peek in on Lightning.

She quietly walked down stairs and towards the lit up room. Lightning was in the kids' play room at his house. Cruz peeked in to see Lightning pacing back and fouth while on the phone, playing with a block in his hands. Cruz didn't plan on snoopng into the conversation, but listening made her more and more curious. "Yes.. For Barker and Mick... Right. I understand, but.. I can pay. Yes. I just need them to see her for a few hours. Really?.. Okay, when?" Cruz slipped and fell to the floor! THUD! Lightning looked at her quick and said to the phone "Great, I'll be in touch." And hung up as he walked over to Cruz. "What are you doing?" He growled, taking her hands and pulling her back up. Cruz fixed her hair answering "I just.. I was going to ask you if I could get some water because I couldn't sleep and then I saw you were on the phone and.. Barker and Mick?.. Those names sound familiar.." She announced.

Lightning sighed admitting "They should, they are Cleo's kids." "Oh. Oh?.. What did you want with them?" "I need them, that's all. Now go get your water and back to bed. You shouldn't be nosy to my work calls." "I'd hardly call that a work call." Cruz giggled. Lightning's brows lowered. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of his kids' room and to the kitchen. "Get your dam drink and go back to bed Cruz. Don't bother me again." He warned firmly. Cruz just stared at him and watched him turn to leave before admitting "I can't sleep.." in a quiet murmur.

Lightning stopped and closed his eyes as he sighed. He turned back around and asked "So what do you want me to do about it?" He was just plain rude about it. Cruz played with her fingers as she shrugged answering "I.. I don't know.. Maybe you could.. Lay down with me?.." She blushed and stared at the floor. Lightning rolled his eyes and stared at her. "Do I really have to-Fine. Whatever. Get your drink and go to bed, I'll be up in a minute.." He snapped before leaving the room. Cruz got her glass of water, sipped it, rinsed the glass and placed it into the sink then made her way back to his room and to bed. Lightning was off. A weird and sort of scary off. Making her feel a little nervous really. Cruz lay in bed, blankets over her as she waited in the quiet darkness for Lightning. It took what felt like hours before she heard him walk in the room.

Cruz stared and watched him undress. Taking off his shirt, dropping it to the floor, then the belt and jeans own to the floor, socks.. She eyed him as he opened his dresser and put on some sleep pants. "You.. Don't have to wear those with me.." Cruz muttered with blushing cheeks. Lightning snickered and smiled a bit. At least he finally smiled at her. Lightning walked up and crawled into bed next to Cruz. the over top of her, looking down into her big brown eyes. "You are beautiful." He complimented. Cruz stared up at his eyes, nose.. lips.. his chin, jaw line.. Eyes again.

Lightning sighed and rolled over to his die and lay next to her then lay out his arm and said "Come on.." Offering a nice snuggle and Cruz smiled. She wouldn't say no to that. Cruz scoothched in, her body against his. He was so warm and firm and soft skin like velvet smooth. Cruz closed her eyes and let out a good and satisfied sigh as she felt safer and more relaxed like this. Lightning's free arm rubbed Cruz's shoulder then down her arm a bit, down her side, her hip and where his hand rested there on her high thigh. Cruz replied by moving her backside against his at the moment soft member and pelvis. Lightning sighed asking "What are you doing?..." IN a hsuky quiet tone. Cruz smiled answering "Nothing.. Just getting comfortable." But she knew very well what she was doing, or trying to do. Lightning moved his hand to her ass and grabbed it firmly. "Hey!' Cruz yelped. "What do you think you're doing now?" She laughed a bit. Lightning answered into her ear, near the back of her neck. "Exactly what you want me to do.." His breath sending a shiver down her neck and shoulders.

Lightning kissed her under her ear and her neck. Cruz moaned softl asking "Are.. You sure?.. I mean.. You're not drunk this time and I'm not her.." She reminded. It honestly only annoyed Lightning. He pulled his hand up and grabbed Cruz's jaw, placing his hand over her mouth saying "You should really just shut up.. Your voice is annoying me.." He held her jaw shut as he licked the back of her neck. Cruz whimpered against him and could feel him getting harder and harder against her. She mumbled something that wasn't understandable sense he was still covering her mouth. Lightning crawled over top of her and finally removed his hand from her lips. Cruz panted a bit and looked up into his blue eyes nervously. Lightning leaned down and kissed her lips. No soft and tender start. He went right in and kissed her with dominance. His tongue forcing itself inside her mouth as it then explored her mouth, her teeth, she tasted like the mouth wash in his bathroom. A burning kind of mint flavor.

Lightning bit her lower lips as he broke the kiss. Cruz closed her eyes and moaned softly. He kissed her neck then pushed his hand between her skin and his shirt. Grazing her sides with his rough yet soft and warm hand and up to her breasts. No bra, and he fondled them. Lifting the shirt up, he instantly kissed the left breast, then the right. Suckling on them one at a time. making Cruz's chest heave up and down. Lightning kissed between them then with some help, lifted his shirt over her head and as Cruz tried to shimmy her arms and hands out, he stopped her and used the shirt to wrap and tighten them. Trapping her hands up abive her head, he held them there with one of his firmly. Cruz smiled a bit asking "You don't want me to use my hands?" She giggled.

Lightning didn't answer though. He kissed her lips again, shutting her up. Gah her voice was annoying. Lightning and Cruz kissed like wild animals that had been holding this lust in for far too long! Cruz moaned into his mouth and Lightning used his free hand to lay with her breasts. One then the other before taking his hand low to her panties. Bright yellow with glitter. They looked sexy on her and really, only Cruz could pull off the colors she did. Lightning pushed his hand inside the panties and started to rub his fingers around the lips of her hole. He moaned into her kiss as he did. She was wet.. So wet already for him and that made Lightning even more hard. He kissed her like he had to get every last tatse of her from her mouth! His tongue lapping her tongue while his fingers teased and rolled the outer skirts of her area. Cruz moaned and turned to look away, breaking the kiss and breathing!

Her hands were still trapped above her between Lightning's shirt and his strength. She panted and her face was red as Lightning pushed one of his finger up inside her. Cruz moaned softly. Lightning fingered her gently at first, pushing another finger inside her as he was pretty sure if he were to rip those panties off of her, he'd be able to smell her scent and hear how wet she really was. That was the best part, that and tasting her sweet honey. Lighning kissed Cruz's neck, growling as he did so softly. That and what his fingers were doing below made her spread her legs open. This gave him much better access, but he stopped and pulled his hand away then threw the covers off of them more. He let go of his grio from above her head, but Cruz kept her hands above her head.

She wouldn't move them unless told other wise. Always so willing and obeyed his every lustful command. She was truly one of the best he had when it came to doing what she was told. A very well trained sub. Lightning went down and grabbed the hips of the panties and pulled them down Cruz's tan, silk like legs. Revealing her bare area and her scent. She smelled so good! Sucha sweet and sexy scent. Lightning went down and lapped her juices fairly quickly. Cruz moaned louder for him. His tongue entered her and went as deep as his face would allow! Cruz shook with pleasure as Lightning sucked, lapped, played with her juices. Moaning and breathing against her clit.

"Ooohh.. Lightning I"-"Stop talking." He ordered. Cruz bit her lips and gripped his shirt that was still wrapped around her arms and hands. Lightning growled in a low and quiet way into her as he just savored her tatse. He sat up to his knees and began to finger again! Making her shake more and more. Cruz bit her lips harder, gripped the shirt tighter, closd her eyes hard as he sped upthe pace. Lightning knelt over, sucking on her clit as he finger fucked her into her orgasm! Cruz moaned, she breathed heavily. "Oh.. OH!.. I.. I"-"Cum." He ordered. Cruz nodded and screamed "I DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!" Moaning so loudly as her insides grew tighter and tighter then tightened in pulses around his fingers! "LIGHTNING STOP!" She begged! He didn't. Typical. "I'll stop when I' done with you." He husked. Cruz's high reached it's peak then began to fall, to cool down.

Lightning's hand was covered in her cum. He loved it. He didn't care about Sally eben right now. Actually he could fuck her about now to. Anyways, Lightning sat up and pulled out his hard member, staring down at Cruz whose face was bright red, her eyes big and her breathing slightly labored. "I'll be easy..." He cooed. Cruz nodded and watched as his member neared her hole. NO protection. It wasn't exactly needed anyway now. Lightning's tip pressed against her and he pushed inside her slowly and fairly easily as she was sobbing wet. Cruz closed her eyes and moaned as his length entered her. Lightning thrust in and out slow and easy as he said.

Fucking her gently and carefully. And fuck! She felt so warm and wet.. Perfect and tight after that orgasm! Nothing could be more pleasing! His member pulling out and entering her each time like it was the first.. "Fuck.." He whispered. Thrusting in and out, feeling her insides just jerk him off into oblivion! Could almost swear he was drooling from the pure pleasure! His body melting within Cruz's insides! Nearing his own orgasm. Eyes rolling to the back of his head as he pulled out and pushed in over and ovaer. "ooohh Cruz..." He moaned as he slowed down. Clearly about to explode or give up.

Cruz bit her lips and closed her eyes. Lightning noticed and as he picked the pace back up, he grabbed her jaw and forced her to look at him. His lips inches from her's.. Both panting a bit as he fucked her and stared down into her eyes, her lips. It hurt a little the way he was holding her jaw, but Cruz kind of liked it. Lightning fucked her a bit harder and kissed her lips, forcing her to kiss him by the way he was holding her jaw, but she would have kissed hm anyway, so not really forced so to say.

Lightning didn't have to work much more as he pushed inside her deep, and exploded! Moaning slightly as he released inside her. Cruz moaned of pleasure. She loved the feeling f him just filling her up! SHe wanted nothing more than to be filled up, dripping his cum to the point she was over flowing of his love. Lightning broke the kiss, lifting up slightly as drool pulled from their lips. He let go of her jaw and pulled out of her hole. That really onlt lead to a mess of cum pouring out of her and sticking all over him and his member and balls. He stared into Cruz's eyes and brows lowered as he ordered "Clean up your mess and get some sleep. You'll need it for tomorrow night." He warned in a raspy growl. Cruz looked at him with cinfusion. Was this happening again? Lightning got up and left her to clean himself up in the bathroom. He did throw her a towel before leaving down stairs to more than likely the other bathroom. Cruz pulled her knees to her chest after pulling Lightning's shirt back over her. She sat there a moment, towel between her legs as she felt the tears begin to fall. She was just emotional really.. But something hurt inside. In her heart. Lightning wasn't himself and yet he was. It was odd...

Sally was in her mayor office when her assistant brought her some papers. "What's this?" She asked. The young man sighed and explaind "The town doesn't want you to be Mayor.. They see you as un fit.." Sally nodded and understood why. "Alright.. How long do I have before being replaced?.." "Two weeks." "Okay. Thanks. I'm not going to fight it. It's fine.. Can you set up a voting poll for new mayor?" Sally asked. The young man nodded and left the room to work as orderd. Sally picked up the paper and read over it. Cleo more than likely helped convinced the town's folks of this. Whatever, Sally was honesly a little fed up with being mayor and away from the kids. Especially now sense Lightning seemed to not even care about being a Father to them.

That did get her thinking as she then pulled up a search bar and looked up laws about absent Fathers. Not much to read on if she did decide to be serious about taking the kids. Though, they were married right now.. This meant equel rights anyway and as long as Lightning continued to just blow over responsabilities, she had nothing to do or worry about really.

Sally leaned back in her chair thinking. She needed a night out.. Maybe. Or maybe she should just continue as she has been and go home to the kids to watch some movie to help them fall asleep. And that call last night with Lightning was awful. Talking about how he thinks they shoudl try to work it out when she was ready. Well at this rate, she didn't want to. Or did she? No, yes.. No. Maybe? Things were so complicated. Tears gathered in her eyes. Not because she loved Lightning.. Because she LOVED him and now.. It sure didn't feel like she did anymore. She deserved better than this.. And she sadly found herself calling the one man she never wanted to for comfort...

Cleo sat at the high dollar resturaunt in Radiator Springs. Not the diner. The diner was no place for this. She was waiting fot her party to arrive. Her party included onlt two other women besides herself. It was a little odd. The first one arrived. Heather Swift. She walked in and looked around a second before seeing Cleo wave her down with a smile. Heather walked over nervously and sat down. "Hi honey! How ya doin?" Asked Cleo. Heather shrugged answering "Actually a little tired.." "Awe.. Why's that? Bobby keeping you up in a good way?" She winked. Heather crossed her arms growling "Hardly." Cleo cocked her head a bit, trying to read the very young lady.

Then the second of her party arrived. Megan Weathers. Megan walked in and stared at Cleo. She walked over and sat next to Heather asking "You to?" Heather nodded. Megan looked at Cleo and sort of rudely asked "Where's Sally?" "Sally? Why do you think I'd invite her?" Asked Cleo. Meg snickered and pointed out. "Got the two of us. And you and I don't exactly have a.. good relatinship." "Than why did you come?" Asked Cleo. Megan crossed her arms before answering that bitch. "When Cleo De Frank invites you to a brunch, you go. Because any details I can get about your next gamr is critical." "Critical?" Laughed Cleo. "Wow.. Lightning sure has gotten to your head." She joked. Megan glared at Cleo. Heather then raised her hand and asked "If I may... Why did you invite us here and.. Is anyone else coming?.."

Cleo looked at the young girl and shook her head answering "No, no one else. I need to talk to you two about something." Megan rolled her eyes snarling "About what? You're next plan to make me or Cal sleep with someone else?" Cleo gasped saying "What? NO Darling!.. Besides.. Wasn't it Cal who willingly said he wanted to sleep with Sally?" Megan's eyes widened. "How do you know that?" "I hear things.." Admitted Cleo. Meg growled a bit and corrected "Well.. No.. Bobby so kindly blurted that out.." She glared at Heather after saying that. Heather crossed her arms and smirked "HEY! I can't control that man child! Besides, I'm just as mad at him as you are. Using me to try and win back his ex slut." "HEY! JESSE WASN'T A SLUT!" Shouted Megan! Defending her old friend. Cleo giggled quietly to herself then grabbed the bottle of wine and poured it into glasses for each woman.

She slid Megan her glass, then Heather and herself. Heather gently pushed the glass away admitting "I can't be drinking that.." "Why not?" Asked Cleo. "Too young?" She joked. Megan then apoke up answering "She is technically.." Cleo stared at Heather. Not really realizing that Heather was so young. "Wow.. Well.. Bobby has low standards.. And I don't mean that an an offense to you honey. But he's pretty old for you.. Like what ten years?" She asked. Megan snickered and rudely answered "Try over twenty. Bobby is literally old enough to be her dad and he probobly is.." She muttered. Cleo was a bit happy to see that Meg and Heather didn't actually get along so well.

Cleo sipped her drink asking "If I may ask you, Heather.. Why Bobby?.. I mean at the time.. Lightning McQueen was free.. More money at the time.. Just as famous if not more.. Why Mr. Swift?" Heather shurgged answering "Bobby sort of came after me and he was just so charming and.. He was at first and He was so giving and then the sex was AMAZING.. I mean he was my first and only so... Hard to compare, but I imagine he is the best I'll have." "Oh good grief.." Growled Megan with an eye roll. Cleo snickered with a smile. "That's a sweet story hun. To bad he's such a slut. All of them are really.." She mumbled. Meg only growled and snapped "What do you want with us Cleo!?" Cleo cocked her head to one side a bit answeing "Now, now Mrs. Weathers... Not the way to speak to your husband's future boss.." "What are you talking about?"

"Lightning is closing the academy. Won't be long and I'll be owner thanks to the little contract he wrote up for us." "What are you talking about? Lightning would never sign a deal with you Cleo." Snarled Meg. Heather cleared her throat speaking up, "Actually.. He did.. Bobby came home complaining about it.. It's why Dan and Jackson quit.. They found out about the deal and left.." Megan stared at Cleo with anger. What a sneaky little bitch. Cleo smiled asking "Isn't Cal partners with Lightning's academy? They did some kind of partnership when Cal closed his school, right?"

Megan held her tongue. it was true though. "Cal won't work with you Cleo." Meg warned. Cleo snickered and shrugged, "Oh I know that Megan. I don't ecpect to keep him around that place anyway." "Why are we here Cleo?.." Growled Megan. Cleo sighed and explained "I need some people close to the mayor to help her out." "Sally? YOU want to help Sally?" Asked Meg in disbelief. Cleo nodded and continued. "She is about to lose her name as Mayor of Radiator Spings. Nothing of my fault I assure you, but.. I need you two to convince her to fight it. To try and stay Mayor for as long as possible." "Of course!" Shouted Heather quickly.

Megan held up her hand to Heather, stopping the young girl then asking Cleo, "Why?" Cleo giggled answering "Well because who esle should be Mayor? I think we all know sally was and is the best Mayor we have ever had in town. She does so much work and is always busy, putting her town first. I think we need to help her and keep her as our Mayor for as long as possible.." "Hmm.. And you needed to invite us to a meal for that?" Asked Meg. Cleo shrugged as the food came. "NO, but what girl doesn't love a free and fancy brunch?!" She bragged. The waiter placed the breakfast food down and Heather covered her mouth at the smells. "You okay?" Asked Cleo with a devious smile. Meg raised a brow and looked at Heather with confusion. "Heather?.." She asked. Heather felt dizzy and sick! She stood up and apologized quickly before running outside and puking all over the side walk!

Megan felt bad as people stared. Cleo however sipped her drink and snickered muttering "Well.. Now we know the answer is positive to that one to.. How many whores gotta wind up pregnant in this town huh?" She giggled.. "Wonder if Bobby knows yet?" She questioned. Megan glared at Cleo then began to rush off after Heather to get her out of there. Clearly Cleo set this up to expose Heather and the pregnancy. Megan was already suspicious as Cal had talked about some hints that Bobby mentioned before. Cleo stopped her saying "Oh Megan!.. Make sure you tell Sally I want her to be mayor and I told you two to help.. Also.. make sure to keep an eye on her.. I hear she's rather lonely lately..." Megan hated this woman and turned and left to help Heather out of there. Cleo was devious and iot was odd. She wanted Sally to fight the public as Mayor and even more odd.. Cleo wanted Sally to know that she wanted that. But why not tell sally herself? Why go after Megan and Heather to tell Sally?...


	12. emotions running hotter than a v8

Jackson felt around for his stuff. His cane. Where ws that darn cane! He growled in frustration! Being blind again and this time.. It was more than likeley permanent. He heard a knock on his door! Sally!? "Jackson.." No.. Just Cruz. He sighed an hesitated. part of him didn't want to answer the door and part of him needed someone to confide in. He patted around the walls as he called "Yeah.. whats' up?.." Really just trying to get her to call back so he could hear her voice and find the door easier.

Cruz stood outside and called back "I.. I just wanted someone to talk to and you are.. Well, you're like my only real friend.. Who.. Knows things.." The door opend and Jackson stared, but not directly at her. Cruz raised a brow asking "What are you looking at?.. What happened to your face!?" She shouted! Jackson then looked toward her voice answeriong "Nothing.. I.. Is it bad? That bad, I mean?.. I'm.. A.. Little spacey today.. Um.. Come in, come in.." He stepped aside. Cruz walked in and Jackson shut the door. Cruz noticed the place was a little messy and laughed teasing "Hire a new maid yet? Or is Sally not doing her job as an attendant?" Jackson shrugged answering "Um.. Neither really.. There's something I have to tell you.. But please.. Um.." He felt the walls as he tried to find the couch. It was clear and Cruz gasped!

"Oh my god.. Are you blind again!?" She shouted in shock! She ran to him and hugged him close! Jackson hesitated wrapping his arms around her. Once he did, the tears began to fall. "What happened!?" She asked as she grabbed his shoulders! Jackson wiped his eyes muttering "I.. The remote broke.. It.." He paused and sighed. "It fell and I.. I stepped.. On it..." He lied. He lied because Lightning was a different man. A fearless and angry man with nothing, but revenge on his mind and Jackson knew that Cruz was his to. Cruz hugged Jackson close again! She could feel his pain.

"Maybe someone can fix it!" She cried! Jackson shook his head then asked her to guide them to the couch. "I can't find my cane. Or the remote..." He admitted. Cruz looked around then got up saying "I'll find them for you.. Hold on.." "You can talk while you do.. The silence is worse when I can't see.." He whimpered. Cruz nodded, but right.. He couldn't see that. "Okay..." "So what did you want to talk about?" He asked. Cruz sighed and looked for the cane as she confided. "I slept with Lightning last night.. Like.. Sex and... I don't know.. He wasn't him... Or at least not the him I remember.. He was a little rough.." "Thought you and that freak were into that stuff?" "Well, yes, but.. Not like this.. He wasn't enjoying it like that.. It was more like.. Hatred.. He hates me.." "Well.. You aren't Sally.." He frowned. Cruz finally found the cane and cheered "AHA!" She walked over and handed it to Jackson. He thanked her of course.

Cruz sat down next to him for now and continued "Should I get rid of the baby?" She asked softly for advice. Jackson shook his head answering "That's not my place.. You need to talk to McQueen about that." "I have.. He says to keep it, but.. He acts like he's going to hate it.. He's taking me to the obgyn later to see it.." "Hmm.. I'd be careful Cruz.." Jackson warned. Cruz raised a brow asking "What do you mean?" Jackson sighed. "McQueen is... Stressed out and scared.. He's acting out and.. I don't want you to get hurt.." "Acting out? What are you talking about?" Cruz giggled. Jackson frowned answering "Nothing.. You should just go.." "You don't want me to stay for a while? I can keep you company." She offered. Jackson sat a minute thinking. What if Lightning knew she was here. Who cares.. Jackson had nothing to lose right? "Come to think of it.. I did hear him on a so called work call last night.." Cruz admitted.

"Yeah?" Asked Jackson. Cruz nodded answering "Yeah.. Something about getting Cleo to see her kids." "Why?" "I don't know?.. When I asked about it, he got defensive and forced me to bed." "HE FORCED YOU!?" "NOT LIKE THAT!" Cruz defended! "He made me leave the room and go on to bed is all. He would never like actually force me into anything." She nervously laughed. Would he? No. Jackson snickered and shook his head. The Cruz quietly asked "Did I... Rape him?.. Legally?" Jackson hesitated and had to think a moment. "Maybe.. I don't know. I think Sally is the person to ask that question to." "She says I did.." Cruz admitted. Jackson sighed and shrugged. "McQueen would never press charges against you like Cleo.. Cleo.. Cleo was... IS a monster.." "Oh yea, totally.." Agreed Cruz quietly. "So is McQueen." Jackson added. Cruz stared at her friend. Lightning wasn't a moster.

"Jackson what's going on?... Who did this to your face?" Cruz asked softly. Jackson shook his head answering "Nothing, no one.. Please leave me alone.." "But Jackson I"-"GO CRUZ!" He yelled! Cruz sighed and stood up and left. Jackson sat there alone. Thinking about how he was going to over come this one.

Cleo knocked on the meeting room door where Lightning jad called and told her to come meet. She walked in to see Lightning waiting for her. "Yes?.." She muttered as she came in. Lightning had one foot sitting on his knee and a nice suit on. Oddly dressed up. "Shut the door." He ordered. So Cleo shut the door and smiled asking "What did you want to speak about? You are sure nicely dressed for the occasion.." She complimneted as she tried not to laugh. Lightning nodded then pointed to a seat ordeing her to "Sit down.. Please." Adding that little bit of manner at the end.

She was suspicius. Then saw the dog collar, leash and bone squeaky toy and giggled asking "Did you get a dog?" Lightning sighed and asked. "Would you like a drink?" "Umm... Sure." So Lightning got up and walked over to the small little table where a bottle of rum and ice sat. Cleo stared at the dog toy and noticed zip ties and lube as well. She was curious and unsure of this man's intensions more and more by the minute. Lightning made her drink then set the glass in front of her. "Thank you.." She said.

Lightning then poured himself a whiskey and Cleo watched asking "I thought you stopped drinking Boss?" Lightning then sat down across from Cleo and began chatting "So any new men in your life?" "What?.. No." She answered with suspicioun. Lightning nodded then asked "how about your kids? Do you still want them back?" "Well.. of course.. Why are you asking me that?" "Because I have a deal with your ex husband to bring them here to town." "WHAT!? You talked to Rodney!?" She snapped in anger as she stood up!

Lightning sipped his drink and nodded. "Sit down Cleo.." She did, slowly. "I know how you work Cleo... You have to be the most dominant in the room. You have to always show you own the room, the people in it and be in controlo knowing what every person in the room will do. I wonder.. What happens when YOU get put to shame.. When you become the weakest and most shamed and most vulnarable person in the room. Like you did to me.." Lightning walked over and locked the door. He took a remote out and pressed a button. Making a camera turn on and face the room.

Cleo glanced at the camera then at Lightning and asked "What is this?" She laughed. Lightning stood behind her, tunred her chair to make her face him and leaned down, staring into her face answering "This is me putting you in place.. You don't get a say as to what happens next.." Cleo smiled asking "And what if I enjoy it?.." Being a cocky little bitch there. Lightning snickered with a smilke. "Please do.. That's what the camera is for.. You know.. Just your average leverage or uh.. Black mail. Right?" He asked. Cleo stared at him with anger growing.

She crossed her arms and watched Lightning walk back to the pile of pet stuff and zip ties as he straightened up his suit. "I don't have to do anything you say Lightning." "True.. That is.. Unless the drink was spiked?" He asked.

Cleo stared at her drink that she had alomst finished at this point hen at Lightning with some fear. "What did you do?.. What did you put in my drink?" She asked quietly. Lightning shook his head answering "Nothing, oh.. And that camera doesn't have sound.. So no one can actually hear us." Cleo stood up and snapped back with "Then how is this black mail? You think I care if you have a video of me?.. Doing what? Being a dog?" She laughed as this was just a joke to her clearly.

Lightning sighed and asked "The video isn't for me. It's for everyone in town and anyone who visits town. Like your boys." "EXCUSE ME!?" She yelled. Lightning snickered. "Funny.. All it takes to control you is to threaten the way your boys see you.That should be rather easy.. Tell me.. What are they going to think when they see you... Willingly being my pet? Think Rodney will let you see them? The court?" he asked.

Cleo growled yelling "FINE! I'll just show that little tape of you and Cruz to YOUR KIDS THAN!" "No you won't.. Because once I'm finished with you... You will fear me.." "Palease Lightning.. You don't have it in you to be the REAL bad guy here. Let me leave and I might.. MIGHT.. Just forgive and forget this little crazy outburst.." Lightning nodded then reached in his pocket and tossed the broken remote on the table, sliding it to Cleo. Cleo stared at it and was confused at first then realized what this was. "I'm done being nice.." He announced.

Cleo stared at that remote, not sure what to think or how he got it back. "So.. You set Sally up to destroy it?" Cleo asked in confusion. Lightning shook his head and explained. "No. No, I set her up to make it look like she stole it to ruin that relationship, paid Jackson a visit and destroyed it in front of him after he got it back. I let him think he was safe and have a little hope before I then crushed it and left him blind." "And you don't think he'll report that?" Asked Cleo. Lightning snickered with a smile. "You think the court is going to believe a blind man?" "No.. But the security cameras won't lie.." Cleo reminded with a proud smile.

Lightning chuckled and shook his head reminding her that, "You mean the cameras of my wife's motel that I have ran before and know that place as if I live there? Yeah.. Cameras were off.. I'm smarter than you think Cleo and really.. You taught me well." Cleo stared at him.. At the remote. Lightning was playing her games now and playing them well. "Now..." He continued. "Time to get this over with because I have other things to attend to today... Nice outfit.. More casual.. Lace shirt.. Jeans.. heels.. Take off your shirt." He orderd. Cleo was angry, but did as he instructed and pulled her shirt off over her head and tossed it to the ground.

She was wearing a light pink bra. Complimented her colors well. "Take off your jeans." Lightning orderd. Cleo hesistated and stared up at the camera. "What are you going to do if I don't?" She snarled with a sly smile. Lightning sighed answering "Leave you here all day and all night and come back tomorrow. Hopefully you'll be more willing then." "That's ridiculous." She growled. Lightning shrugged. Took his things and began to leave when "Wait!.. You can't be serious!?" She screamed!

Lightning nodded saying "Oh I'm very serious Cleo. I need something on you to even the playing field." Cleo was furious and glanced at the camera then slowly.. Slowly unbuttoned the jeans and slid them down and kicked them aside with her heels. Having on a matching pink thong. "Cute.." Lightning muttered as he sat back down. "Sally will never want to be with someone like you.. Once she knows THIS is what you did to a woman.." Growled Cleo. Lightning shrugged replying "Well thanks to you, she really doesn't want to be anyway. So..What do I have to lose?..." He asked then paused.

"The shoes to." He ordered. Cleo leaned over and undid the belt loops of the heels then pushed them aside. "Make sure you face the camera.." He reminded and pointed to it above. Cleo positioned herself for him then stared at him. Waiting for her next stupid command as she began to feel whatever drug Lightning put in the drink. Lightning stood up and ordered "Come to me." So Cleo hesitated, but she did. She did as she growled "You are so dead for this.. I'm.. I'm.." She paused feeling woozy.

"Drunk already?" Lightning asked with a smile. Cleo stumbled a bit but stood near him as he ordered. "No!.. You.. What did you do to me!?" "Something far less painful than what you did to me. You'll be fine... Just makes you a little more.. Compliant to my demands." "WHICH ARE!?" She yelled!

"Take off the thong." Cleo hesitated and breathed heavily. Funny.. For a rather slutty woman, she hated not being in control. "Take it off Cleo." Lightning ordered firmly. Cleo was furious, making Lightning very happy that so far, this was working. Cleo reluctantly took off the thong and kicked it away with her shoes. Lightning walked up behind her with the collar, chain, and zip ties and with his shoe/foot, spread her legs open. "What are you going to do with those?.." She asked softly.

Her voice fading as her head faded. Cleo could feel herself not thinking striaght and being more willing unwillingly. "You'll just have to see.." He replied into her ear. He then attacthed a zip tie to each ankle then adjusted the collar around her neck. "Made sure to get in in pink.." He teased. It really rang through Cleo's ears as she muttered "Th-th-thank you Lightning.." Much more compliant. Lightning smiled then attatched the leash. "Stay." He ordered as he walked back to the toy and lube. He grabbed the lube.

He walked back over knelt down and could smell her scent. That really was the best scent on earth. The fresh and clean scent of a slightly aroused woman. He used the lube around her ankles then up her thighs and legs. Cleo let out a soft moan and Lightning looked up asking "Are you enjoying yourself?.." Cleo sighed and moaned "mmhmm..." Lightning replied "Good." Then rubbed lube up her hips and placed a bunch of it in his palm as he stood up. He took the leash in one hand, pulling her face close to his then grabbing her bare area and rubbing the lube all over her area and into her hole. "You.. You.. As.s.. hole.." She stuttered as she felt dizzy. Lightning snickered and rubbed back to her ass and made sure to lube that hole up aswell.

"Follow me." He ordered. He pulled Cleo to the end of the table and placed each foot against a leg. He used two more wire ties to lock each ankle up to a leg and force her to keep her body spread open and leaning her upper half over the table. Cleo lay on the table and could almost sleep with how relaxed she felt. "What.. What are you going to do Daddy?.." She laughed quietly. Lightning stepped away then came back with the rubber squeaky dog bone and placed in her mouth. "I'm going to punish you.. Ten times.. You will remian perfectly quiet for each strike or I will start over from one.. Over and over again.."

Cleo spit out the bone and laughed "Try not to.. To enjoy yourself to much.." Lightning snickered saying "I won't.." Then placed the squeaky toy in her mouth. "You may want to bite down on this." He warned then stood behind her. Then-

**SLAP**! "OW!" Cleo screamed! "The fuck was that for!?" She yelled in anger and slight pain! LIghtning leaned over her body and explained "Now I have to start over. Put the dam toy in your mouth and remain quiet if you want to make it through this.." He helped her bite down on the bone and **SLAP!** "STOP HITTING ME!" Cleo yelled loudly! This wasn't a spanking, this was a beating! **SLAP!** "FUCK! STOP!" **SLAP!** "DAMMIT LIGHTNING! STOP!" She screamed! Lightning onlt hit the table and yelled back with "This is going to be a long day for you if you don't shut your dam mouth!" He took the bone and put it to her lips, but CLeo looked away yelling "Don't you put that thing in my mouth!" "YOUR LOSS!" HE yelled then- **SLAP!** This time, Cleo was silent. She bit her lips and leaned over the table, taking it. That was one of ten. **SLAP! **two. **SLAP!** three...

**Slap!**

**SLAP**

**SLAP**

**SLAP**

**SLAP**

**SLAP...**

Lightning paused and hesitated as he waited and heard her soft whimpers.

**SLAP!**

She whimpered louder than he would have liked, but let it go as that was enough. He rubbed his warm, heated and slightly red hand over her spread legs.. Her hole. Cleo shook! She trembled at his touch in fear.. "Where should I strike you next?.." He asked as he grabbed her area. "funny.. You are pretty wet for someone who sounds like they didn't enjoy that.." He removed his hand and walked around to the front to see Cleo's face just as red and purple as her ass cheeks and tears streaming like rain down her face.

He broke her. Or so he hoped so. "Good job.. You can go now.." He said softly then went behind her and cut the wire ties and pulled her leash up. She was still trembling though. Lightning removed the collar and leash and reminded her to lock up once she left. Then he shut off the camera and left himself. Cleo shook for a moment. Part of her was going to make him feel this sort of pain and part of her feared him because now she wondered what she had created...

Lightning and Cruz sat outside in the car waiting to go inside the obgyn. It was quiet.. Lightning was very quiet. "Um.. Shouldn't we head in?..." She asked. Lightning acted like he was either ignoring her or didn't hear her. Maybe he was thinking hard about something. "Lightning?... Mr McQueen?"-"WHAT!?" HE snapped! Cruz jumped in her seat answering "NOTHING! I"m sorry! I thought"-"Sorry.. I.. I'm not myself..." He admitted. Cruz nodded agreeing "I'll say.. You're.. Quiet and.. Moody.. Maybe it's an age thing?.." Cruz wondered.

Lightning looked at her wiht a sharp and mean glare then opned his door and slammed it shut! Cruz watched him walk around to her side and he opened the door for her. "Get out." He ordered. Cruz hesitated, but got out and the two walked inside the clinic toget. Luckily, Cruz called ahead and got a more private waiting room for them to wait on the tech. So they sat alone for about ten minutes in silence before Cruz asked "What did you do today?.." Trying to make conversation. Lightning looked at her and sighed with a frown before answering "Nothing.. Don't worry about it."

Cruz didn't reply. Just sat there next to Lightning for a few seconds in silent. Then thinking about last night, asked "So.. Should I excpect more.. Sex?.." Lightning looked at her again then away before answering "No." Firmly. Cruz nodded with a frown. Part of her wanted him, but part of her really began to worry about him. He was o off lately. "Did.. Sally do something?" Cruz asked. Lightning sighed and gave her a look that made her shut up and drop it. Right.. No talking... Lightning seemed to like the silence a lot more than usual. "Cruz?.." Called the nurse nervously.

Cruz glancd at her then at Lightning and the two walked and followed her to the tech and ultasound machine. They went in and up on the table seat went Cruz. Lightning stood next to her and stared at the screen. The tech smiled and asked "So?.. Um... I've seen you two before in here? Right?" Cruz glanced at Lightning, frowned, then back at the nurse and answered. "Maybe.. I.. Have a son I had a few years ago I guess.." "Oh. So what's his name?" "Miguel.." "So does Miguel want a little brother or little sister?"

Cruz shrugged then admiited "I.. I'm not sure if I'm keeping it..." The tech nodded, biting her lips as she started the ultra sound. "Well.. We have excellent doctors for that... Um.. Heart beat is good... Did you want to know the sex?" The tech asked. Cruz glanced at Lightning, tears gathered in her eyes. He was so stiff.. So hard and mean and sharp.. So quiet.. "Um.. I actually feel... Really sick!" She lied and sat up. "Be right back!" SHe shouted as she shoved herself around Lightning and to the nearest bathroom. She needed to be alone to cry.. To cry and cry and not know what to do or who to call because Lightning wasn't being the man she needed right now!...


	13. When the ugly cones out

Megan walked into Sally's office a little unexpected and announnoced. Sally raised a brow as she looked at her with cinfusion. "Meg?.." "sally.. Cleo wanted me and Heather to tell you to fight for your position as mayor." "What?" "Exactly! I don't know why or what exactly her plan is.. But she wanted us to tell you to fight for it.. She wants you to be Mayor.." Megan warned. Sally shook her head saying "That doesn't make sense.. It's because of Cleo that I have to step down." "Well.. Is it what it is... On top of that, she exposed Heather." Megan growled.

Sally raised a brow asking "What do you mean exposed?" "Heather is pregnant again.." Sally sighed and rolled her eyes. "Figures.." "Did you know?" Asked Meg. Sally shook her head. Megan sighed and asked "How are you?..." Softly. Sally stared at her old friends. Well.. Use to be friend. They just weren't the friends they use to be. "I'm... Not so great actually.. I.." She paused and cleared her throat. "I don't think Lightning and I are going to be able to make it out of this one.." "I've heard that.. Multiple times.." Megan whined. Sally snickered and nodded. That was true.

Sally leaned back in her seat and asked "How are you and Cal?.." Megan sta down in the seat on the other side as she shrugged answering. "Like I've said.. We'll be fine.. Heather and Bobby.. Not so much.." "Jesse?" Asked Sally. Meg shrugged again answering "More like Bobby.. Heather was hurt.. I was with her for a while after she got sick and she's not planning on staying with Bobby much longer." Sally snickered saying "I don't blame her. He's worse than Lightning and he's.. Pretty immature.." "That's one word for it." Growled Megan.

Sally smiled a bit asking "Why are all racers such dicks?" Megan giggled answering "I don't know, but they are. All of them.. Even the sweet, quuiet ones like Cal. All have a nasty little perverted side, I swear." "Or is it men and we;ve just been with racers too long?" Asked Sally. Megan shrugged again. "Who knows." She said. Sally and Meg sat there a moment then Megan sat up and said "Just look out for yourself.. Cleo must be planning something.." "Yeah.. I'm still stepping down as Mayor.. I can't handle it anymore.." "I understand.. Good luck Sal.." Megan cooed then turned and left, shutting the door quietly. Sally sighed and sat there a moment thinking.

She already had one to many break downs over everything going on. She picked up her phone and reached for the dial pad the froze.. Who was she going to call anyway? Lightning?... Nick?.. Jackson?.. Jackson.. Poor Jackson hated her and he thought she took that dam remote. Sally needed to figure out why. It had to be Cleo. Cleo had to have been the one to set her up. Cleo must of some how snuck that remote into her car while she was busy. Cleo wanted to frame her and hey, that did make sense. It made sense to Sally sense Cleo was that type of person. SO Sally hung up the phone and knew she needed to pay that bitch a little visit...

Lightning knocked on the bathroom door and called.. "Cruz.. Cruz, open the door.. Please.." Cruz sniffled from the other side and asked "Why?.. So you can just.. Continue to hate me?" "I don't hate yoy.. I've told you, I'm just.. Stressed out and going through something.." 'YEAH! ME.. I fucked up and.. Now I'm pregnant.. " "And that's okay.. We'll be okay.." "really? HOW!?" Snapped Cruz. Lightning sighed thinking a moment before answering "I.. I don't know.. Just open the door.. Come on, you were excited about finding out if it ws a girl or boy.. Let's.. Go find out together.." "What does it matter if I terminate the thing anyway!?" She cried.

Lightning leaned his head on the door. Not sure what to do anymore.. Not in this situation.. "You are just.. Upset and not thinking striaght.. You said you ant to keep it, keep it.. Come on... Please open the door.." "No." "Open the door Cruz." "NO!" "Cruz!.." Lightning yelled! A nurse gave him a pretty nasty little look. Lightning sighed and begged. "Please Cruz.. I'm.. I'm sorry for all of this, okay.. Please.." "Go away..." She mumbled. Lightning frowned and was lost. He sat down in the waiting area outside the restroom and wauted. He waited for a while actually. Nurses multiple times asked if Cruz was alright and asked for her to leave and evantually, Cruz opened the door and came out.

Lightning looked at her and her red cheeks and puffy eyes from crying. "Hey.." Whispered the walked over and wrapped his arms around her. Cruz needed to be held and lay her head against his chest. "I want to go back home.." She muttered. Lightning nodded. "Come on.. I'll take you home.." "I mean your's.. Could I.. Stay with you again?" She asked softly. Lightning nodded answering "Yeah, of corse.. Um.. Let's go.." And he walked her to his car, taking her home...

Sally knocked like a maniac on Cleo's front door and rang the door bell over and over! "I know you are home cleo!" Sally yelled! Finally the door opened. "What do you want?.." Asked Cleo. Sally's brows lowered. "You set me up." "I don't know what you're talking about.." "You set me up with Jackson! You planted the remote in my car to make him think I stole it, why!?" She snarled in anger. Cleo shook her head and calmly explained "I had nothing to do with that.. I mean.. I gave him the idea, but.. Never told him to actually do it.." She was soft. Sally's brows lowered in confusion. "Who is he?" She asked.

Cleo stared a moment then turned inide her house and walked back out and dropped the dmaged remote to the ground. "This the remote you were talking about, right?" Cleo asked calmly. Sally stared at it and felt pale as she knelt down and picked it up. "How could you?.. Does that mean?.. Is he?.." "Blind?" Asked Cleo. The woman shrugged continuing "I haven't spoke to Jackson about it.. I did dteal it, but I didn't plant anything on you and I did not do this.." "Than who did? You really expect me to beleive this wasn't you!?" Sally huffed! Cleo shook her head answering "It wasn't me.. But.. You should really ask Lightning..." Then Cleo slowly and calmly shut her door. Sally stared at the remote.. Before asking Lightning anything, she had to see Jackson!...

Lightning shut the car door once Cruz got out. He walked around her and opend the front door for her next. "Thanks.." She mumbled. Lightning walked in behind her and asked "Can I get you a drink?.." Cruz looked at him with such a sad expression and shoook her head. "Could I.. Maybe take another bath again?.." "Of course! And hey, maybe tomorrow we can go see what is it we're having? Okay?" Cruz sighed and shook her head before admitting "I'm.. I'm not keeping it.. It's so much trouble and causes everyone so much pain and so literally ruining lives.. I don't want a baby to be born into this.." "Cruz"-"No. Stop.. Don't try changing my mind Lightning.. I've been thinking about it and.. At the ultra sound I just.. I broke.. I can't give it all up for this.. I just can't.. You were right.. I'm not a very good mother.." She turned and headed up the stairs and Lightning let her go. He sighed and felt horrible for it. He did this. Cruz was happy.. She was excited about it and then he ruined it...

Sally parked her car then heard the rour of thunder above. She got out her car just as it began to rain. She walked up to the door and knocked calling. "Jackson.. Jackson please!.. I, I know about the remote!.. I have it here!.." Nothing.. "Jackson.." She whimpered and leaned her head on the door. Suddenly she heard the lock and it opened. She stared at him and then hugged him tightly! "I'm so sorry!.." She cried.

Jackson broke a little and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close. "I.. I didn't know it was destroyed like this!?.. Maybe.. Maybe we can fix it!" "Maybe... You need to leave though.. If Lightning catches you here it may not be"-"Why Lightnin?.." Sally asked quietly. She glanced down at the remote in her hands as thunder clashed behind her. "Did Lightning do this?... Did he do this to you and.. Your face?" She asked in a gasp like tone. Jackson sighed and nodded without a word. Sally stared at the remote and broke a little inside.

"That can't be.. Lightning isn't.. He wouldn't do this to you.." "Well.. He did it because I slept with you.. At least that's what he said.." Jackson explained. Sally's jaw dropped. This wasn't the Lightning she knew? "That just can't be.. You have to be mistaking!.. Did you, did you actually SEE who did this Jackson!?" She whined! Jackson nodded answering "It was Lightning... I begged him not to, but.. He's off right now.. I don't think I've ever seen him like that before.." ".. Like what?.." "Lost.. So far gone that.. He isn't Lightning anymore.." Jackson said. Sally stepped back a few steps. There was no way this was true!

Cleo and Jackson.. They had to be working together on something! Cleo.. This had to be a mistake and Cleo was framing Lightning! Yeah, that made more sense! This was Cleo framing Lightning! "I'm so sorry Jackson, I.. I have to go!.." Sally ran back to her car, slammed the door shut, revved up the engine, quickly backed out and rushed to Lightning's place as fast as she could! This had to all be one huge mistake!...

Lightning was awake and watching some race news on the couch with Cruz in his arms asleep. She was exhausted. Mostly emotionally. Lightning brushed his fingers through her hair until she had just fallen asleep. He heard the door bell and checked the time. It wasn't all that late, he just wasn't expecting anyone. He was a little worried it was Cleo really. He carefully positioned Cruz on the couch with a pillow before walking over to the door and answering it. His eyes widened seeing Sally standing there. She looked mad, upset all in one. "Sally.. What are you doing here? Where are the kids?" He asked.

Sally took a deep breath then reached into her satchel and pulled out the busted remote and asked "What do you know about this?" Lightning stared at it. Rain began pouring more and more. He glanced up at the sky then Sally and answered firmly. "I told you to stay away from Jackson." "I got this from Cleo.." She excplained. Lightning sighed. He was sloppy with that mess. Shit. "She said you did this.. Did you?.." Sally asked softly. The thunder roured. He sighed and glnced back inside before offering "Would you like to come in?.. I got to warn you I have... Company.." He was ashamed of that one. Sally's brows lowered.

"Not her.. Not Cruz?.." Sally whimpered. Tears coming to her eyes. Lightning closed his eyes and sighed wiht a nod. Sally shook her head and tried not to cry. "Who are you anymore?..." "I don't know.." Lightning mumbled. "Did you do this to Jackson because I slept with him?" She asked with what sounded like heart break. Lightning snapped! How dare Sally feel empathy for that kid! "He deserved it! So what if I did Sally! The little freak had it coming! He knew better than to take what was mine!" "First off! I went to him! Second, YOU DON't OWN ME!" Sally yelled!

Lightning grabbed her arm, making her drop the remote on the pavement and rain while snarling "Wanna bet!?" into her face! Sally fell silent as she stared into his eyes. Eyes filled with anger. Nothing, but anger. Sally yanked her arm away and stepped back a foot or two.

Lightning saw fear in her eyes. Fear he hadn't seen but very few times. "Sally.." He called and reached for her. She only stepped back further and into the rain. "Cruz can have you... You're not the man I married..." She whimpered then rushed to her car. Lightning cried out "Wait! NO, I.. I'm sorry!" He chased after her! "Sally!" He shouted! Thunder rolling, rain pouring! Sally grabbed her car door and began to open it when Lightning's hand slammed it shut! "LEt go Lightning!" Sally yelled as she pulled against his strength! Lightning did let go, but grabbed Sally and forced her to turn around and shoved her back against the vehicle!

"Sally, I'm sorry! I swear! But I had to do what I had to do! Jackson was getting way to close and could have taken you away!" "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? The only one pushing me away from YOU, IS YOU STUPID! Jackson didn't deserve that! LET ME GO! You're HURTING MY ARMS!" She yelled into his face! Lightning didn't let go and only tried to explain further, "I had to deal with Cleo this entire time to Sally! I may have.. Over reacted with Jackson, but that's because I'm STRESSED OUT!" "AND YOU SMELL LIKE WHISKEY! GET OFF ME!" "I have to finish this with Cleo! Once that's over, our lives can go back to normal!" "NORMAL!? Are you kidding me!? I'd rather be with Francesco than you at this point! FUCK! I'd rather be with Jackson!" "SEE! RIGHT THERE!" He yelled! Shoving her harder against the car!

"YOU ARE HURTING ME! ARE YOU DRUNK!?" She shouted! "No!.. I'm"-"ENOUGH! I don't want to know anything else Lightning! I'm done being your wife, I'M A LAWYER and that crap with Jackson was your LAST free pass with the law!" Lightning let her go and stepped back. Both staring at each other as they stood in the pouring rain and rouring thunder.

Sally rubbed her bruised arms and panted a bit. "We're done Lightning.. I don't know where you are and.. I'm not sure there's a way back.. Maybe it is best you close up and leave town like you said.. For everyone.." She got into her car and shut the door. Turning on the engine and putting it in reversed, she backed up and left. Lightning watched her go. He really screwed up big time. Maybe she was rigght.. There was no coming back from where he fell...

Lightning woke up alone in bed. He sat up and wondered where Cruz was. Right.. She was terminating the pregnancy.. He hated it and at the same time, he felt that maybe best anyway. He really had mixed feelings about that one. He got up, bathroom, dressed, down staors fro some coffee where he found anote on the fridge.

_Went out to the dirt track for a while, don't worry about me.._

Lightning sipped his coffee as he read that. He sighed. What was he going to do. That was so bad last night between him and Sally. Lightning knew he should talk to her.. But.. Maybe give her space.. Of course.. Last time he gave her space, she slept with Jackson. Maybe a text at the least.

Lightning

_Hey Sally, how are you.. I'm sorry about last night.. I.. I messed up.. Can we talk?_

He waited for a reply.. And waited.. and waited.. She wouldn't reply to him. She did see the text though. She sat at home.. Staring at it as the kids al ate their breakfast. Staring at the text and thinking about last night.. About the remote. "Shit.." She whispered. The remote she left on Lightning's steps!. "Mama.." Cooed Ece, grabbing Sally's attention. "Yes baby?.." "What's wrong?.." "Nothing. I'm a little tired.. That's all.." She lied. Sort of. Sally was pretty tired. Just.. More of depressed right now. DING DONG. The kids all looked towards the front door curiously. "Dad?" called Colton.

Sally told the kids to stay and eat while she answered the door. She peeked through the peeper to see her Father and she quickly opened the door and jumped, hugging her Father! "DAD!.." She cried out! Carson hugged his daughter with such pitty. "I knew thiings were bad.. But this bad?" He asked. "Come in, come in.. I.. I don't even know how to explain anything that's been happening.. Did.. Did you bring the papers?..." She asked quietly.

Carson nodded as he walked inside and shut the door. "Already ready to go. Soon as you sign of course." Sally nodded and took them from her Father. Then Colton ran in shouting "Grandpa!" Carson knelt down so Colton could hug him better. "You being a big man for your Mother?" He asked. Colton nodded as his answer. Carson smiled at his grandson then looked up at Sally saying "You go ahead and sign those so I can get on that." She nodded and began to walk away when her Father stopped her saying "Hey.. Proud of you.. You're doing what's best for you and the kids.." Sally stared at her Dad and sighed mutering "Yeah.. I hope so.." Then stepped away to sign this and get this over with...

Lightning pulled up to the academy to find Cruz still driving laps. He parked and got out, sitting on the hood as he watched her go around a few laps. His phone rang and he stood there watching as he answered. "Hello?"

(No answer..)

"Hello?.. Anyone there?"

(Nothing)

"Bye?.." He hung up the phone and went back to watching Cruz. She didn'tdo a few more laps before pulling over near Lightning. She got out and took off the helmet asking "What's up?. Busy sleeping in?.." She sounded like she was trying to be funny and cute, but she was to nervous and scared to be. Lightning shook his head and asked "Good race?" "Not really a race.. I have an appointment with the doctor this weekend.." "Oh.. So.. You're really uh.. Really getting rid of it huh?" Asked Lightning. Cruz nodded and played with her hands. "Yeah I.. I think it's for the best.." She replied softly.

Lightning nodded and agreed. He guessed. They both stood there silent for a moment or two kind of awkwardly. With Cruz getting rid of the baby.. They really had no reason to continue on. But then Cruz asked "Do you think.. Sense you don't have the academy.. You might want to be my crew cheif again?.. Could really use you.." Lightning shook his head. "Nah I.. I have some things to finish up in town before I move.." "You're moving?" "Yeah I.. I have no place here anymore.." He admitted. "What about the academy or.. What's left of it I guess.." Asked Cruz. Lightning looked over at the building and shrugged answering "Not my problem.. It'll go to Cleo I guess.. Or up for sale... I don't care either way.. Not fizing any of the cars inside." "But you could.. You should Lightning." "No.. I'm.. I'm done with that life. It'll always remind me of her anyway.." "You mean Sally?..." Cruz whimpered with a frown. Lightning sighed. He didn't have to actually answer that, Cruz knew her was Sally.

"Well... Wish you luck I guess.. Where will you go?" She then asked. Lightning thought a moment then after some thinkning answered. "Well.. I was going to Doc's old town, but.. I think I need to go home.." "Home?.." Asked Cruz. Lightning nodded. "Small town Texas. I have most of my family there so.." "What about your kids?" Asked Cruz. Lightning stared at her. The kids. Oh how it hurt leaving them the most of everything, but "They'll be better off without me." "That's true." Said a man's voice.

Lightning and Cruz turned to see.. Carson, all dressed in a suit as he walked up. "Where did you come from?" Asked Lightning. Carson approached answering "I parked round front." "How'd you find me?" Lightning asked. Carson snickered answering "Pretty easy really. Small town anyway. So.. Here." He handed Lightning a folder. Lightning sighed with annoyance and whined "What's this?..." "I think you know." Answered Carson. Lightning was pretty sure he did indeed know what it was, but went ahead and opened it. He nodded and sighed. "I'm being served.." "Yeah.. Uh.. Just sign it and fax it into Sally's office.. Don't make this harder than it needs to be.. Again.. Um.. Good luck McQueen." Carson said as he turned around. Cruz was a little surprised and asked "Who was that? And whose serving you this time?"

Lightning frowned answering Cruz's questions, "That was Carson.. He's Sally's Father and.. Sally.. She wants a divorce and.. Looks like.." He paused and sighed, rubbing his eyes, "A retrianing order..." Cruz was even more shocked. Sally!? Sally wanted a restraining order against Lightning!? Maybe.. Maybe Cruz did have a reason to fear this man he was becoming lately...

Lightning sat alone in his office.. Staring at the papers... he sighed and grabbed a pen and stared at it. There was nothing left to fight for anymore. He ruined everything letting Cleo and Jackson and even Cruz get between them His office was still all busted up and ruined Then he heard a laugh. Cleo! He looked over at the door to see Cleo leaning on his office door. "What do you want now?" He growled. Cleo snickered answering "Well.. You said you could get my kids here." "I did. ..But I won't." Cleo became furious! "EXCUSE ME!? SO i took all that beating from you for nothing!?" Lightning stood up which made Cleo cowar!

"Go home Cleo." He ordered as he looked down at her. Cleo swallowed nervously. She didn't leave though and tried asking "Please.. Rodney won't talk to me... I.. You.. Maybe my only hope of seeing my boys again.." She pleaded. Lightning glared down at her replying "Well.. Maybe you and I aren't so different after all Cleo." "Wh-what do you mean?.." She stuttered. Lightning sighed answering "I'm the bad guy..." "You think that, but you're really not.." Cleo argued softly.

Lightning looked at her and snickered. "Tell that to Sally.. To Jackson.. These papers mean I lose Sally and the kids.. There is nothing more I can do.. I can sign willingly or go to court.. That's it." He vented as he plopped down into his chair. Cleo snickered with a smile saying "Well, well.. Maybe we are alike. What about Cruz?" She asked.

Lightning looked up at Cleo asking "What about Cruz?" "Does she know just how bad you've been lately?" Lightning shook his head. No, not to his knowledge anyway. "To bad you fucked up sp bad.. Maybe you are like me Lightning and just destined to be alone after all for the rest of your life." She smiled proud and giggled. Lightning's brows lowered. He grabbed Cleo by the throat from across his desk! Cleo looked into his eyes with fear and said "Do it.. It'll be the greatest moment of Lightning McQueen.." Lightning would! He was at his end! All because of this woman!

He squeazed gently. If that can be written that way. Cleo grabbed his wrist with her hands, breathing labored. He could feel her throat rasping to breathe, vibrating against his hand and fingers. "Do it.. Please.." She begged.. Lightning let her go. Dropping her. Cleo rubbed her throat and said. "See... You still don't have it in you.." She was right.. At least for now.

Lightning walked over to the doors and walked outside the balcony. Looking out at the track. He had a huge mess to clean up. He fronwed and thought about it. "I have to fix this.. There has to be a way.." He muttered. Cleo walked up behind him answering softly, "There really isn't. Not this time.. Best part is.. You walked right into my trap.." Lightning's eyes widened and he turned around, facing Cleo fast!

Cleo smiled and shut the double doors! Locking Lightning outside on that balcony! Lightning hit the door and yelled "LET ME INSIDE CLEO!" Cleo smiled proudly and grabbed out a tablet from her purse and walked up to the windows of the door and leaned her back on them as she worked. Letting Lightning see exactly what she was doing on that tablet.

She pulled up a fake account on social media then clicked upload. "Wait a minute.. What are you doing!?" He yelled from outside! Cleo pressed files... The video of Lightning and Cruz in his office!.. "NO! Don't do that!.. Please!.." Cleo clicked it. Upload complete in 4 minutes. Dang bad wifi. Lightning hit the glass hard! But it wasn't breaking easily! Cleo then walked over to the busted up Bolt. "Funny.. This car really only has some cosmetic damage.. Means it should still run.. Right?.. Let's hope so.." She teased and leaned inside the old Bolt.

Lightning banged on the door yelling "What are you doing Cleo! Get away from MY CAR!" Cleo turned the key and at first it tried starting, but didn't.. She tried a few more times and finally it started up loud! "GET AWAY FROM THE BOLT CLEO!" Lightning yelled.

Cleo shrugged yelling back with "Don't you mean my car!?" She turned the wheel which, wasn't easy.. It took all her strength to pull that wheel in the direction she wanted. "GOD! Who drives a car that hard to turn!?" She yelled! Lightning did not understand exactly what Cleo was doing. She grabbed one of the silly little heavy trophies and walked up to the door and looked directly at Lightning saying. "Funny.. Lightning McQueen.. Killed by his famous race car, The Bolt when it suddenly malfunctioned.." "WHAT!? NO one is going to fall for that!" Lightning yelled.

Cleo only pretended she couldn't hear him then walked over to the Bolt and set the heavy trophy onto the gas. She pressed the buttons on the dash then grabbed the brake. "Cleo!.. CLEO!" He yelled helplessly.. His heart raced as he stared at Cleo and the car. First off, this was going to be bad. The car was peeling out and the moment Cleo released that brake, it wasn't exactly going to straight shot toward the balcony doors, the car would sling the tail around then go! "CLEO DON'T!" Lightning yelled! She released the brake!

In that moment, time slowed!

Lightning could hear himself breathing. Just like when he crashed. Impending doom, death.. He stared.. Watching the car's wheels peel out hard! Smoke filling his office as the car moved forward in the direction Cleo aimed it for. Lightning jumped back and grabbed onto the rail! The nose of the car turned as it neared the double doors slowly, the tail whipped around as Lightning knew would happen!

The back end crashed into the door and into the balcony! The rear spinning hard and coming at Lightning like a whip! Crashing into the rails of the balcony hard! The tail rammed back inside the academy in a donut and Cleo's eyes widened as the tail whipped into her direction next! She screamed as she held her arms in front of herself as if that would stop the race car from coming! Then- BOOM!

**BOOM!**


	14. of regrets and memories which hurt more

boom

BOOM!

**BOOM!**

"I'm here!" Lightning yelped as he woke suddenly! His heart was racing hard as he looked down.. He was sitting at his busted up desk in his chair..under his arms were papers.. Right.. So that wasn't part of the dream dammit. Did he fall asleep? Well, the half empty bottle of whiskey next to a pretty much empty glass with melted ice answered that one.

Lightning sighed and wiped his face then looked across the room. Bolt was still there, still busted up with what was probably a bat. He looked down at those papers.. The pen next to the whiskey. Lightning began turning the papers to see where he was suppose to sign when "Oh good, you're up?" Cleo announced as she entered the room.

Lightning jumped at her voice and that's when he felt the restraints! He was tied down at the waist to his chair, a belt around his stomach and his ankles to the bottom! Lightning struggled and reached behind himself, trying to undo the belt to get free. Cleo shook her head warning "I wouldn't do that.. Even if you managed to get up, you think I'd let you just walk out of here?" She giggled. Lightning struggled to find the buckle as he replied "Why did you do this!? What did you slip me!?"

Cleo laughed answering "Oh this time I did nothing of the sort. See, I came here to talk to you about Rodney and seeing Barker and Mick and I still will, but you were passed out over your desk there. I'm no detective, but I'd say you probably needed a drink after you scanned over those documents there... What's it like?.. Losing someone you loved for so long because you're heart darkened?." "I haven't lost anything yet!" Growled Lightning in rage!

Cleo snickered and crossed her arms. "I looked over those papers. You're losing Lightning." Lightning looked down at the file as he stopped fighting the restraints. He was giving up because deep down, he knew Cleo was right. Cleo smiled proudly with a "Ha! There it is! You know that you're losing to." Lightning closed his eyes and softly asked "What do you want me to do?..."

Cleo walked up next to Lightning and knelt down saying "Don't get to excited now.." then reached her hand into his left front pocket, fidgeting around to grab his cell phone and pulled it out and set it in front of him. "Call Rodney and make a deal with him to get the kids in town." She ordered. Lightning glanced at his phone than at Cleo asking "Why don't you?" "Because Rodney won't talk to me." Lightning snickered and nodded. "I completely understand why." He joked rudely. Cleo reared back and SLAP! Across Lightning's left cheek!

He didn't do anything back. Sat silently as if the sting and redness on his face didn't exist. "Make the deal.. Get my kids here." Cleo ordered. Lightning snickered and shook his head arguing "Nope.. Not after this one. I'm not giving you anything you want like this." "Then I can always upload the video I have of you and your mistress." "I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! WHO CARES IF YOU RUIN MY NAME! I HAVE NOTHING LEFT BECAUSE OF YOU!" yelled Lightning!

Cleo sat up on the corner of the busted desk and giggled. "I wouldn't exactly be blaming me now.. You framed Sally and hurt Jackson all on your own. And sure, maybe you don't have much left, but what about Cruz?.. Doesn't she have a lot riding on this tape? She is putting a lot of trust in you..." Lightning frowned and thought about that. He may have lost about everything.. Didn't mean Cruz had to to. Cleo scooted Lightning's phone closer and said "Call Rodney now..Make the deal.." "He wants money.." "I'll pay... Make the call." She ordered softly. Lightning sighed and stared at his phone.

He reached for it and Cleo slapped her hand over his and held his hand down as she leaned into his face saying "Try anything funny, and that video will go viral immediately.." Lightning stared at her face, into her evil eyes as Cleo slowly lifted her hand off of his. Lightning took his phone and pulled up Rodney's number. He didn't hesitate, went right ahead and pressed the call button. "What if he doesn't answer?" Lightning asked. Cleo glared saying "He'll answer." The phone rang...

It rang a few times...

Hello?

"Yes, this is Lightning McQueen... I talked to you before about paying to get the boys down here in Radiator Springs to visit their mother.."

Right, right, um.. I am still unsure about it, but if you're willing to pay for a full weeks worth of vacation and activities for my boys then I guess the three of us could use it. Besides, Cleo can't be in the room with them without me.

"Of course, I completely understand that. So when should I book your room?"

Um.. Let's go ahead and push for Sunday night to Friday morning. Would that be alright?

"Yes, I can make that work. I'll reimburse you for the trip down once you get here.."

Sounds good. See you Sunday night at the motel.

"Great.. see you then.."

Lightning hung up the phone and Cleo quickly asked "So?" "Sunday to Friday.." "Good job... Now was that so hard Daddy?.." Cleo teased. Lightning only glared at her and watched her take his phone then walk to the door. "HEY! I did what you asked, now let me out of this!" He yelled! Cleo snickered debating "I could... Or I could leave you here for a while..Like you were willing to do to me.." Lightning shook his head with rage. Cleo snickered again then started doing something on Lightning's phone. His eyes widened as he asked "What are doing?"

"Just making sure you get the credit for a great idea... See ya soon Lightning." And she tossed Lightning's phone to the ground hard! Breaking it the screen then stomping in it and twisting her foot to ensure it was busted then left, closing the door. Lightning sighed. Another broken phone, great. He fidgeted a bit, trying to get out of the chair, wobbling back and forth then the chair tipped too far and "No, no, no, no.." he muttered fast as he fell with a THUD, "Ow.." onto his back and making it impossible to reach the buckles now, rendering him stuck...

Sally sat at the diner with the kids eating and playing. Her Dad across the table on the other side, one of the kids were next to him. He sipped his drink and noticed Sally hadn't really touched her plate. "Sally.. you've barely touched your food honey." Sally glanced down at the plate and sighed. "I know.. I just... Did I really do the right thing?.. I mean.. If he signs those than he's agreeing to never... See them again." Careful with her words so she wouldn't upset the kids.

Carson shrugged saying "Well he'll be having more trouble if he doesn't sign them. Sally I want you and the kids safe first..." "Lightning wouldn't hurt the kids.. or me. He's really stressed out.." "Everyone handles stress differently.." Admitted Carson. That did make Sally think. Lightning's way of handling stress was usually rough sex, which Sally wouldn't really or usually give him. Explains why Cruz was there.

Carson hated seeing Sally upset and unsure. "Have you talked to him? See what's got him so stressed out?" Sally shook her head answering "He's impossible to talk to like this.. I think he's hiding something more, but I can't tell. He hurt people... He isn't thinking clearly.." "Obviously." Carson growled. He helped Ece eat some fries then ordered softly "Eat Sally.. Don't be hurting yourself over his drama. Don't let that punk get to you." "Please don't call named Dad.." Sally mumbled. She was hurting. Losing Lightning to whoever he was becoming.

"Do you think drugs could do that to someone?" She asked. Carson shrugged admitting "Honestly Sally, when I saw him, he seemed pretty vivid. The same Lightning McQueen I've always known." Say hated hearing that because she knew Lightning was NOT himself. Cleo was about the only other person he was around and Cleo wouldn't admit anything to Sally. Not willingly. "Than you didn't talk to him long enough Dad.. He's not himself." Argued Sally. Carson sighed and asked "If and when he signs, are you still filing?"

Sally stared at her Dad then glanced at the kids before answering "Maybe.. Probably.. I just need to talk to him maybe.. I just.." she paused and crossed her arms.. Rubbing them where he had hurt her the other night. Carson cocked his head asking "What's wrong? What did he do to you?" Sally looked at her Dad answering "Nothing.. Nothing. I.. I'm just thinking.. There has to be a reason. Drugs, alcohol.. He had been drinking more recently.." "That's pathetic." "Please stop.. Hey, can you watch the kids for a while tonight at the house? That way I can go see him?" Sally asked.

Carson frowned asking "Is that really such a good idea?.. From what you've told me, Lightning seems a bit dangerous and I know you.. So I know he's done something pretty bad to make YOU file a restraining order baby.. I wish you'd tell me.." "I can't yet.. It's not even that bad Dad.. I'm just being childish probably.. Can you though?" She asked again. Carson sighed and stared at his daughter. She really wanted to see Lightning. Carson nodded gently answering "Sure.. But you call Sheriff if anything should happen.. Leave and don't stay if anything gets out of hand.. I don't know what to think because you were so vague over the phone.. And it scares me..."

"I know Dad. Sorry for that, but thank you. I promise nothing is actually going to happen. Lightning... Wouldn't hurt me." She assured. Just after the last encounter with him, she wasn't so sure exactly how far Lightning would take it though. This also made Carson want to pay Lightning an unexpected visit at some point while he was here to...

Jackson sat on the seat in the room. Doctor's office. Seeing what they could do about his eyes. The doctor stared with a light into Jackson's left eye than the right. Another doctor next to them making notes. Jackson cleared his throat asking "So what do you think doc?" The man sighed and put down the tool. "Well.. I think you need to contact your surgeon you had before and.. My opinion is that sense now, you have nothing to lose.. Try an exploratory surgery. See what might be able to be removed.. Um.. It's tricky without seeing inside there." "I've been through that before.. They said it was too risky sense I"-"Had sight at the time." Interrupted the man.

He then apologized and continued "Sorry, look... I'm thinking that now that the remote is gone, we can find that piece of your sight that was still working. From the files, it's like a TV screen.. in a sense.. Just go with me here, little TV screens that the wires got rerouted and clipped. We find the one that is still original, maybe we can amplify it's signal.. Your sights in there.. Other wise the remote wouldn't have worked. We just got to find it." "Great! Can you?" Jackson asked.

The doctor glanced over at his friend before answering "Well not me.. This is something that isn't normal and can be a lawsuit.. Lots of risk involved.." "So you won't do it because you're afraid of what I'll do if you fail? Some fucking doctor you are!" Snarled Jackson! The doctor tried explaining "That's why you should get with your surgeon.. Dr. Bentwheel. He would know more and he really is above my field. You'd probably have to have him on call during any operation anyway. It's a risky one. Something in there that connects between your eyes and your brain, isn't receiving correctly.. I'm not that kind of doctor Jackson.. Talk to Bentwheel then let's go from there, alright?"

Jackson snickered and shook his head in anger. Having to make an appointment and travel all the way to another hospital just to talk about the what ifs were not going to work. He needed action! He needed someone to go in there and try to do something about his blindness and now! The man then looked over Jackson's file and asked "How is the hearing aid working out? Any troubles?" He asked as he looked at Jackson's ears. Jackson jumped back a bit answering "No, I can hear fine as long I have them in." "Good.. Call Bentwheel, make an appointment. He's a gifted man, you'd be surprised what he can do..." Jackson doubted anyone though anymore. He couldn't trust anyone...

Lightning lay there on his back in the chair. Yes, still tied to it by the waist, stomach and feet. He tried reaching for anything with his hands and tried twisting around but without loosening the belt, it wasn't going to help. "Lightning.. Are you in there?" Called Cruz from the outside of his door. Lightning's eyes widened as he shouted "Yes! CRUZ! Get in here!" Cruz quickly opened the door as he sounded either excited or hurt. She raised a brow asking "Lightning? What happened to you?" Then ran over and freed his feet first.

"Cleo.." Lightning growled. Cruz turned him onto his side and undid the belt next and Lightning crawled up to a stand. "Cleo?" Asked Cruz. Lightning nodded and straightened up his shirt.

"Why did she tie you up? Are you okay?" She asked. Lightning nodded again answering "Yeah.. Yeah, she just wanted me to make a call to get her to see her kids is all.." "Did you?" "I did, but I shouldn't have.." He sighed and looked at Cruz a moment as he thought. He thought about what might happen if that video got out. Would it really make things worse? Yeah.. It would.

Cruz frowned a bit then looking over at the Bolt asked "What happened this time?.. Was it that student again?" "No.. I think it was Jackson." answered Lightning. "Jackson?.. Jackson has no reason to do this, besides he's.. Blind again.." She hated that. Lightning stared at Cruz, waiting to see if she knew it was him or not. She didn't seem to though, which was good and he hoped it stayed that way.

Cruz walked over to the Bolt and asked "When will you fix it?" There was a pause and then "I'm not. It's junk to me." He growled softly. Cruz quickly turned and looked at Lighting with a bit of shock. The Bolt was junk to him!? That didn't make any sense.

"Junk? Seriously?" Cruz laughed. "Right.. And Racing is meaningless." "It is when your my age. What did you come here for anyways Cruz? I mean.. Thanks for helping me out that situation, but why were you even here?" Cruz brushed her hand over the hood of the old race car before answering with a shrug and muttering "Well.. I.. I just wanted to check on you really. I mean I asked you about being my crew cheif and well I thought I'd try asking again. Besides, I was thinking maybe you and I could have a little.. One on one?" "One on one? Me and you? No. no, not while you still are at risk. Are you still getting rid of it?" Asked Lighting.

Cruz nodded. "Yeah.. Yeah, I think it's for the best." "Good. Me too. Sooner the better really." "Well great, why don't you drive me out of town and we can do it tomorrow?" Cruz snarled rudely. Obviously being sarcastic. Lighting's brows lowered. "LOOK! You got to decide Cruz!" He snapped! "Because once it's done, it's done! There will be no turning back! Only regret!" "THE ONLY REGRET I'M HAVING RIGHT NOW IS COMING OVER AND HELPING YOU!" Cruz yelled back!

Lightning sighed and rubbed his head. Such a head ache coming on. "Sorry.. I didn't mean that.." Cruz mumbled. Lightning really didn't care. He understood that she was stressed out, just like he was.

"Alright.." He replied. "Look.. We really shouldn't work together anymore. If you are getting rid of it, which I do think is the best idea.. We should part ways and just.. End this. And not just this stupid on and off thing we keep having. I mean the entire friendship Cruz." "You don't want to be friends with me at all?" She asked pathetically. "NO Cruz. This has to end because this is seriously inappropriate." "Oh NOW it is huh?.. Fine.. Maybe it is for the best.. You obviously have this thing with Sally and with Cleo still anyway." She griped. Lightning got into her face and snarled "I feel NOTHING for Cleo!" Cruz just stared into his eyes. His angry blue eyes.

She nodded. "Yeah, yeah.. That's.. Of course, I just.. I meant that.. Ha.. Um.." She blushed and lost her words. Lightning was a little angry and honestly he hated that he made her blush. He hated that she got so hot and bothered around him. He hated that she was so sexy and always wore the tightest clothes! She always did the most sexual yoga, made the most seductive sounds! Always teased, always flirted, always played with his feelings! Lightning grabbed her ass and pulled her body to his, his face to hers, staring into her eyes.

"This is what you want right?" HE asked in a deep husk. Cruz stared helpless under his spell, staring deep into his eyes. Feeling his body, his breathing, his heart against her's. Lightning grabbed her hair in his other hand, leaning his lips to her's. Cruz's breath quickened and her heart fluttered. "Why do you have to be so willing?.." He growled to her lips. Cruz glanced down to his lips. Hoping for his kiss. "You like this?" He whispered. Cruz nodded a little and moaned "MMhmm.." Lightning snickered and smiled slightly.

"Dam you're a little slut.." He growled. "You're little slut.." Cruz whispered. Dammit she was so willing to play any game that Lightning tried on her. He grabbed her hair tighter, pulling it harder. Cruz quietly whimpered as it hurt some, but honestly she loved it and only wanted more. "I'll bet you're making a mess in those pants.." HE said with a smile. Cruz blushed, answering without a word. That made Lightning smile more. "You are, aren't you.. Fuck CRUZ!" HE suddenly yelled and pushed her away! He stepped back and turned away. Cruz just stood there for a moment. Unsure what to do.

She slowly took a step toward Lightning and reached for him as she called his name softly "Lightning.. What's wrong?.." Lightning looked down. It was very obvious he was stressed lately.. But this was an entirely new level. "Maybe I can help?.." "No. Just go.. Thanks for helping me.. I want to be here when Cleo shows back up." HE explained. Cruz curiously asked "Why? What are you going to do?" Lightning turned and looked at Cruz before answering firmly "I'm going to talk to her. You should go..." Cruz nodded and began to walk out. She did stop and hug Lightning mid way. "I"m here if you need me.." She assured. Lightning sighed then took her hug happily and wrapped his arms around her to and thanked her before watching her go and making sure she left.

Lightning adjusted his chair and sat back down and waited. Waited for Cleo to return as he thought about what he was going to do next...


	15. time

Cleo opened the door and smiled as she saw Lightning still sitting in his chair. "Comfortable?" She asked, closing the doors behind her. She had a brown paper bag in hand and so Lightning curiously asked "What's in the bag?" Cleo walked up to his desk and sat on the corner as she opened the bag answering "Grabbed us a bite. In case you were hungry. I'm starved! Do you mind?" She asked playfully. Lightning shook his head answering "Not at all, you go ahead." "Thanks." Cleo replied as she took out some fries and ate a few.

"Did you have some nice quiet time?" She asked, eating a frie or two. Lightning nodded answering "I did, but I'm going to go home now." Cleo giggled at his joke. "Yeah, okay Daddy. You'll go home when i let you." She found it rather funny. Lightning suddenly stood up, grabbed Cleo by the shoulders and slammed her down onto the desk hard, SLAM! Fries fell everywhere. Lightning leaned into her face, holding her shoulders down, feeling her breath on his cheek as he said "If you think you can treat me like that and get away with it, you're wrong."

Cleo panted a bit on fear after the last encounter, but musked the courage to say "Like you have the balls to do much more to me." Lightning leaned into her ear and growled. "I like that fire in you Cleo.. It's too bad I'll have to put it out..." "What are you going to do? FUCK ME ALREADY!?" She snarled. Lightning looked down at her face, into her eyes answering. "I just might.." Staring into her eyes that screamed clueless fear. Lightning sighed and let her go and walked to the door and picked up his broken phone. "Don't forget to lock up and don't even think about uploading the tape.. Otherwise you won't be seeing your boys this coming week..." he added, then left...

Lightning sat at his house in the kitchen. Looking over some documents from insurance and trying to get the estimate what he might get from the break in of the academy. Thinking of what he was going to once the week passed and Cleo's kids were here. Until then, he seemed to have the one up on her. He needed to just get rid of, that's what he needed to do. Lightning sighed and tried thinking of other ways to get Cleo out of town. Once she was gone, he could leave to. That hurt though.

Lightning looked over at the documents Sally had served him with. Well technically Carson. She must be pretty serious getting her Father involved. Lightning stared at them. Man how it hurt. It hurt so much that he didn't want to acknowledge it was going to happen. He should go see her. Go talk to Sally and see the kids, but part of him was holding himself back from that. They didn't need him anyway. Knock, knock, knock. Lightning looked towards the front door.

"Stickers..." he heard the voice of his wife. Oh how he missed her. You could say that Lightning basically fell out of his seat trying to hurry to the door! He rushed over and reached for the handle then stopped. His hand, his fingers inches from the door knob. Ding Dong. Lightning stares at the knob. "It's just me..I didn't want to bring the kids..." she muttered from the other side. Lightning sighed and stepped up to the door. Pressing his forehead against it.

"You really shouldn't be here.." Lightning replied loud enough so Sally could hear. She leaned into the door replying "Well I'm here. Can you let me inside?" "I can't.." "Yes you can!.. Wait.. Is Cruz there?.." She asked. You could hear the pain on her tone asking that. Lightning sighed answering "No, I.. You just shouldn't be here!" Lightning yelled! Sally stepped a few steps back and thought about going ahead and leaving, but instead stepped back up to the door and asked "Why? I just want to talk." "Yeah, you made that clear in your restraining order!" He snarled. Sally did somewhat regret it but defended herself as she explained "What choice did you give me!? You.. You aren't you anymore.."

Lightning leaned his back against the door. Just listening to her sweet and calming, gentle voice. "I don't know if this is.. Maybe the cause of Cleo giving you something, or maybe you forgot who you are, or maybe you think pushing me away is for the best so you can continue down this road Lightning.. Whatever the reason, it's wrong.. And it's not you.." Lightning knew she was right. "Can I come in? Please.. Kind of cold out here.." she tried lifting the moment. Lightning sighed and closed his eyes. She was his weakness. If he let her inside, he would soften. He would break down and ease off Cleo. He'd feel guilty and he'd hurt more. "Sally..." he called. "Yes?..." "Please go.." he whimpered.

"No. Not until I see you." Sally argued. Lightning snickered saying "I'm not technically ALOUD TO!" he was pretty angry about the restraining order. Sally frowned and rubbed her arms where he hurt her. "Yeah... Can't we just talk? You do want to see the kids again right?" "Of course, I just.." He paused. Not like this. They shouldn't see him like this.. "Stickers, open the door.." Sally cooed. Lightning stood a moment in thought. He couldn't break. He couldn't let Sally into his heart or else she'd break open all the guilt and heart ache and good he had been pushing back to make himself unbreakable to Cleo and her game.

Lightning gave in a little and turned around. He gripped the handle of the door and unlocked it, opening it. Immediately seeing the love of his life. She looked just as broken as he did. Beautiful.. Her hair straightened and silk like, her eyes glimmering with the shades of light nude and pink shadows, her lips a gloss, her skin perfect, wearing some baby blue t shirt that had little white floral pattern all over and little buttons down the front, blue Jean's that were skinny and some kind of flat ballerina shoes that had little bowes on the toes.

"Lightning..." Sally whispered, then with one large step inside, She wrapped her arm, around him tight as if it were the last she ever would. "Oh Lightning..." She whimpered his name into his chest. It was painful to hear. Lightning held her close in his arms. Cradling her, taking in her unforgettable scent. Wishing things weren't the way they were.. He had to push away to keep her safe. To make sure that she didn't hurt anymore. He was the reason she hurt anyway. Lightning hugged her tighter and for a moment, Sally thought everything just might fall back into place.

"I'm here Stickers.. I'm here for you in whatever way you need me." She assured. Lightning loved and hated hearing that. Because he did need her. Oh how he needed her. He needed her embrace and love and courage, her talks, her voice in his head.. He needed her to hate him.. To leave. "Sally.." he called softly. Sally held onto him, her head still buried in his chest as he then said the most unexpected thing. "I can't forgive you.." lie. "I can't look into your eyes and love you anymore.. I see no good in you.. I hate you." Huge lie. Sally pulled away and stared up into his eyes. "I know you are lying. You've done this before.. Pushing me away because you think that's for the best." She argued.

Dammit she's good. Lightning sighed and brushed some of her hair soft hair behind her ears. "Talk to me.. There's a better way Lightning.. You don't have to keep down this road of destruction." Sally argued. Lightning looked away replying "I do.. It's the only way.." "And what if it kills you!? You are already becoming a man that I don't know, that I don't want to be with!" She grabbed his shoulder and forced him to turn back around, looking at her.

"You scared me.. you hurt me and what about the kids?.." she asked. "They need you.. I need you." She said. Staring into his blue eyes. So much pain and loss in those eyes. Sally reached for his face, but he grabbed her wrist, stopping her cold. His brows lowered and he firmly replied "The man you knew is dead. He's never coming back Sally. I wasn't lying. I hate you for everything you did and sleeping with Jackson was the final straw." "Lightning, I"-"No!.. You don't get to scold me! You don't get to fight for me because I don't want you! You are useless and worthless! Always bossing me around and getting into my head like your my dam conscious!" He growled.

Sally yanked her arm away and did indeed scold him. "Because I care! I'm your wife and I love you!" "NO SALLY! You're just one of the many women I've fucked for pleasure! You've outgrown your worth to me! Why do you think Cruz was here!?" Sally's heart broke a little. Deep down, she knew he was pushing. Pushing her away on purpose by trying to fight mean, saying mean and hurtful lies to make her leave.

"No... Lightning I know you and this isn't you.." she whimpered. "YOU DON'T KNOW ME AT ALL!" he yelled! Lightning then stepped closer, into her face and not in a seductive, romantic, gentle way. He was angry, firm, rough, cruel as he walked closer and then pressed Sally against the door, pressing his hands on either side of her head. "If you come back here, I'll... I will break you.." he didn't sound sure of himself. Sally stared into his eyes asking "What.. What does that mean? Is that a threat-are you threatening me?" She asked.

Lightning hit the wall near her face which mad wher flinch, closing her eyes! Lightning turned and stomped away to the kitchen, leaving Sally alone for a moment then returning with papers and threw them at her. "There! Signed and dated! Just like you wanted! Now get out of here before I!..." he paused and stared at her. Sally was frozen, staring at him. He was so broken right now. Sally's eyed filled with tears. "I know what you're doing Lightning..." she whimpered, wiping her eyes. "It.. It won't work.. This isn't you.. You can still come back to me.. You can stop this and.. You can be the legend you are.. You were again if you just stop and take a look at yourself Lightning.. please.." she begged as she choked up, crying or trying not to cry.

Lightning stared at her. He was going to give in to her demands.. Give in to her pleading calls. "You ever come back here and I'll make sure you regret it.. I don't want to ever see you again.." he growled. Sally hated hearing that. She walked up to him replying "That's not true.. Neither is this restraining order.. I needed you to see how far you are falling and come back. I could never actually.. And just like you.. You aren't actually capable of hurting me.." she cooed. Lightning stared down at her eyes. She was right. He would have to though to get it through to her.

Oh how he hated himself for this next move. Lightning grabbed her area fast! Snatching between her legs roughly and lifting up slightly to cause a slight pain and pushed, pushed her to take her back to the door where he pressed her back to it once more. His hand pushing up between her legs, his other hand near her head. "Ow.. that.. That hurts Lightning.." she whined. Lightning only got close to her face and growled. "You come back here and I'll show you what I'm truly capable of.." he was relentless. He was scary to her. Threatening as he pushed his hand up more. Causing it to push up more and make Sally stand on he toes, squinting her eyes and baring teeth and she took the slight pain he was causing her almost all to willingly. "And it really... turns me on to see you in pain.." he whispered into her ear. Sally's cheeks turned red then with more fear growing, she shoved him away, causing herself to collapse onto the floor!

She looked up at Lightning who was anyone, but the Lightning she fell in love with. She didn't say a word and she didn't need to. She stood up and opened the door and left without even closing the dam thing. Lightning watched her get inside her car and leave. He slammed the door hard, BAM! Then hit it har with his fist, THUD! Screaming in anger at the top of his lungs! "AAAAHHHHH!" And hitting the door again! THUD! breathing heavy and thinking that was it. That was the end.

She will not cry to catch my attention...

Lightning grabbed a few groceries from the store shelf of canned veggies and placed them into his basket then felt someone staring. He looked over to see Sally staring at him. She was alone. They stared at each other for a moment before Sally looked away and walked away...

She will not fight for me, she will not care or be jealous anymore...

Lightning sat at the diner with Cleo..Having a sorts of mandatory lunch with the bitch when he looked across the road to the motel to see Sally and the twins walk inside the office. He sighed and watched them. Watching the twins run in to play while Sally did her work. "Ahem." Cleo coughed. Lightning looked back at her with lowered brows. Angry. He was going to kill her at this rate...

She will give up, because she finally realizes she does not deserve me...

Lightning was out on a morning run with Cruz. He had to slow down and stop to take a breath. Cruz slowed and turned around asking "You okay?" Lightning nodded saying "Yeah, just... Give me a moment.." he was breathing pretty hard actually. Cruz waited patiently though for him. Lightning looked across the street to see Sally and some man talking. She laughed. She was laughing again? Lightning stared a moment, watching. Sally noticed him and then took the man's arm and pulled him inside the courthouse. Alone? That hurt, but Lightning was probably over thinking that sense it had just almost been a week. "Coming?" Called Cruz. Lightning looked at her.. At the little bump growing still. Cruz was scheduled for terminating it. Not sure if she was going through with it or not still though...

"And I miss her, but I've lost her...And I don't think she's ever coming back to me.." Lightning said painfully as he stood on the balcony of his academy. Cleo snickered replying "Duh.. Looks like Sally is finishing up her place in the game as well..." God Lightning hated Cleo. Cleo walked up behind him and grabbed his hips as she asked. "I haven't seen dear Cruz for a while now.. How is she?" "I talked to her the other day while running.. She's fine.." he growled. Cleo snickered and rubbed Lightning's belt buckle. "Stop being so clingy towards those two Lightning... be happy! I get to see my kids in a few days now!" Exclaimed Cleo.

Lightning pulled away from her grasp snarling "Not if you keep touching me.." "Then the video will be uploaded." "I don't care." "About Cruz?" "SHE'S GETTING RID OF IT TOMORROW ANYWAY CLEO!" yelled Lightning! Cleo's brows raised. "Is she really?" She asked. "I didn't know that.. I figured she would keep it sense she is so obviously in love with you." "Not anymore.." muttered Lightning. Cleo snickered and went inside. "I have some... Work to do than.. See you Monday Lightning. And don't you think of tricking me..I better see my kids.." she warned, then left Lightning alone. Lightning sighed and stared out at the dirt track.

He lost everyone. Cruz would soon terminate the pregnancy tomorrow and he'd be a... Free man... If that's what being free was anyway. Lightning sighed thinking. Once the pregnancy was taken care of, nothing held him back from destroying Cleo. And that bitch was going to pay hard!...

Lightning got to his house to see Carson waiting for him. Lightning parked the car and sighed. "Great... Just what I wanted to deal with right now..." he muttered. Lightning slammed the car door shut and snapped quick. "What do you want Carson? I signed those papers and gave Sally what she wanted." He walked around Carson and to his front door, unlocking it.

"She wanted you to step up and be her husband." Carson corrected. Lightning sighed and growled. "Just go already..You can take Sally and the kids and leave." "I am." That really got Lightning's attention. He turned around and stared at Carson asking "What do you mean?" Carson frowned and put a hand on Lightning's shoulder, softly explaining "I'm taking Sally and the kids back with me.. Being here.. With you.. It's hurting them.. This isn't what I wanted Lightning. This isn't what Sally wanted either.. She still hasn't filed the papers.. It'snot too late to"-"It's to late!" Lightning yelled!

He glared at Carson then yanked his shoulder away. "You've been trying to get rid of me sense you met me and sense that has finally happened, why don'tyou just go!.." Lightning stepped inside his home and stared at Carson saying "Just make sure they are taken care of.." and shut the door. Carson sighed and stood there a moment, really surprised. But he didn't like Lightning all that much and he wanted Sally and his grandchildren safe and being away from Lightning was for the best right now...

Cruz got up, showered, shaved, got dressed and stared in the mirror at herself. Turning to the side and staring at her belly. Today was the day.. No more pregnancy. She rubbed her hand across her belly and wondered if this was the right thing. I mean, this baby was going to cause so many more problems in the future and then the career ending.. She wasn't sure anymore. Maybe she should have this baby after all?...

RING RING... RING RING...

RING RING...

Lightning groaned at the sound. He looked over and grabbed it and answered, not even reading the name on the i.d. "Yes?..."

Academy was spray painted.

(Sheriff)

"Ugh.. Seriously?.. You couldn't wait until later to tell me that...?"

No, you need to get down here and get rid of it now. Already had to run off some youngsters from taking pictures..

"Fine.. I'll be there as fast as I can.."

I'll wait for you.

"...Why?.."

Because you might need me...

Lightning pulled up to the academy to find a lot of people with signs and screaming out chanting crap and nonsense. Lightning parked and saw what was painted on the sides... Baby killer... Dream crusher... Fake!...

Lightning got out and was immediately ambushed by people! Screaming at him for being such a horrible person, a murderer, two faced. Things like

"Baby killer!" "MANSLUT!" "HYPOCRITE!" "HOW CAN YOU BELIEVE IN THE FUTURE GENERATION OF RACING IF YOU KILL OFF THE NEXT GENERATION!!!"

Sheriff grabbed him and got Lightning inside the academy quickly before asking "Is this because of Cruz!?" He shouted. Lightning shrugged answering "I mean.. No one knew she was pregnant yet.. Only a hand full of friends and no one knew she was terminating it except... Cleo.." Lightning smacked himself in the face. How could he!? "I gotta call Cruz and make sure she's not got this problem.." he stepped away and dialed the number. Thing was.. These people were right.

Cruz was excited for the baby..Cruz wanted this baby and be was the one hurting her. He was the one convincing her without even saying a word. Cruz had told him she was happy, she was excited, looking forward to this.. And all he did was call her a bad mother...

Cruz sat in her room on the table. Waiting on her doctor to come in for the examination. She continously rubbed her belly. Still unsure if she could go through with this. She would though. She would for Lightning.

BBBZZZ.. BBBZZZZ.. Cruz heard her phone over in the seat in the corner. BBZZZ... BBBZZZZ... With no sign of the doctor yet, Cruz hopped down and picked up her phone. Lightning.. She sighed and hesitated. BBBZZZ... BBBZZZZZ... He was so... Cruel..He didn't want her.. He never did really. Cruz frowned and stared at his ne and photo. BBZZZ... BBBBZZZZ... She pressed ignore then set the phone to silent and set it back down in the chair...

It went to voicemail and Lightning looked at the screen of his phone before hanging up. "Well?" Asked Sheriff. Lightning stared out at the people then said "I got to get to the clinic, now." "How? Those people won't let you back through." Explained Sheriff. Lightning glanced behind him at the beaten up race cars. Not exactly legal.

Lightning grabbed a set of keys from the box up front and Sheriff asked "Wait, woah, what are you doing?" "I have to stop Cruz. This isn't right, this isn't... Me.." thinking of Sally there a moment and it hurt. Sheriff then asked "Well what about them?" Pointing to the people outside. Lightning shrugged answering "Tell them they're right. That I'm a hypocrite." Then got into a race car..

"HYPOCRITE!!!" A woman yelled! A young man then shouting "KILL YOURSELF!" "DON'T MURDUR A BABY!!" shouted another. Then the rear door opened slowly. Everyone stared a moment as they heard the deep rumble of the engine then the bright colored Bolt shot out and sped off down the road within seconds!


	16. she will find a way

Lightning walked into the clinic and up to the front desk which was more like an enclosed box and immediately asked "Hi, I'm here to see Cruz.. Ramirez..." He muttered. The woman sighed replying "She's already been taken back, but you can wait for her outside in the waiting area." Lightning glanced back at the waiting room then at the door to the back and snarled "No, that's not good enough." And walked through the door. "Sir.. Sir, you can't go in there!" Shouted the woman! Lightning didn't listen which prompt the woman to call security.

Lightning walked down the hall and to the tech first where the tech was cleaning up the seat and machine. "Where's the waiting area for the"-"Lightning?" Cruz muttered. Lightning looked over to see her. She was dressed. Looked a little upset. "Cruz.. Did you"-"There he is." Interrupted the woman from the front desk. A security guard walked up behind Lightning and ordered "You need to come with me." Cruz jumped to Lightning and grabbed his arm shouting "He's with me!.. He's with me.." the security guard looked at the woman who shrugged it off so the guard walked away.

Cruz nestled herself into Lightning's arms and immediately apologized "I'm so sorry Mr. McQueen!... I.. I couldn't do it.. I'm pathetic and you can hate me forver!.. I just.. I just"-"You want this baby.. I know..." well he didn't exactly sound thrilled. Cruz looked up into his eyes and asked "Why are you here?.." Lightning brushed some if her hair out of her face answering "Because I was wrong before.. I want you to keep it.. If you want to.. You just gotta tell me how involved you want me and I'll go from there." Those words sounded so sweet to hear! At least for Cruz. Cruz wrapped her arms around the man she wished loved her tightly.

"Thank you Lightning." She said with a warm smile. Lightning let out a sigh and hugged her back, holding her in his arms. So they were doing this.. He was having a baby with Cruz... But he lost his kids.. Sally... This really hurt his heart more and sort of caused him to build up a wall even higher and tougher. "Let's have dinner tonight and talk about this.. We got a lot to talk about.." Suggested Lightning. Cruz nodded in agreement. They did have a lot to go over...

Sally signed her name on the paper then placed the pen down. The man with the camera then said, "Alright.. Now smile!" Sally faked a good smile and **SNAP.** "Beautiful. I'll get this out as quick as possible." he assured then went on his way. Sally sighed with a frown. She was no longer mayor.

Megan walked up to the desk after being there for support. "You sure you want to do this?" She asked. Sally nodded answering "Yeah, its best for me and the kids.." Meg hated seeing Sally step down and place her house on the market. The place would sell fast for multiple reasons. One, because it had the name MCQUEEN under it and two, it was a beautifully custom built design, based off the late Wheel Well Motel and three,it had the best view in all of Radiator Springs!

"Have you told Lightning yet?" Asked Meg. Sally shook her head admitting that she and Lightning haven't talked sense she went over there about a week ago. Meg snickered asking "Did you see all the crap some youngsters are giving him about Cruz getting rid of the baby?" Sally nodded.

"Think she went through with it?" She added. Sally shrugged answering "Maybe.. I don't care anymore.. It doesn't involve me." "What have you told the kids?" "About Lightning?" Asked Sally. Megan nodded. Sally was quiet as she didn't know what to say. She had been telling them that he was busy and always working, but.. "You can't keep telling them he's busy.. Not if you are filing that restraining order on him." Megan reminded.

Sally glared a bit at her old friend snarling "I know Megan.. I just.. Need more time.." "Wait! You haven't filed it?" She asked in surprise. Sally shook her head explaining "It's hard Meg! Lightning has been in my life for.. Forever at this point and now I'm forcing him out for good? From the kids!? What happens if he tries to come back later rather than just.." "Rather than what?... " muttered Meg. Sally wasn't sure what she even meant, what she was saying.

Maybe she was just making excuses for him. "Lightning is just.. He's not himself and he needs someone to break through to him.. I thought I could, but.." Megan walked up to her friend and hugged Sally as Sally began to tear up. "He's not himself Megan.. I don't know how to break through anymore..." She cried. Megan held Sally, brushing her fingers through her soft hair and just comforting her. They may not be the best of friends anymore, or hang out much anymore, but they still had caring hearts towards each other's pains...

**Knock knock, knock.**

Cleo opened the door and glared. "Oh. Jackson.. How did you even get here?" She growled. Jackson stared down as he gripped his cane firmly and answered. "Uber.. Um.. I need to ask you a question.. About that remote?..." "Fine. What?" "Do you have another?..." He quietly asked. Cleo crossed her arms snickering "Like I ever thought of that. Do you know how expensive the ONE was. No, I don't. If I did, I'd have used it a long time ago." Jackson nodded and thanked her quietly.

He turned and began to leave, using his cane to guide him when Cleo called "Hey, what if I can get a hold of the doctor? Track him down and pay him for another?" Jackson stopped and thought about that a moment. At what price though? This was Cleo and there was always a catch. Cleo smiled as she knew she had him drawn in. Jackson glanced over his shoulder answering "I'd rather live in darkness than ever make a deal with you.." He tapped the ground with the cane and walked back to the uber he had.

Cleo angry, slammed the door shut. She was going to lose her leverage on Lightning if she wasn't careful She had to strike him before he struck her again!...

Cruz and Lightning sat alone over a quiet dinner in Lightning's house. "So.. We're doing this..." Cruz muttered as she blushed and smiled. Lightning stared at her and nodded slightly. Cruz played with her food really. Unsure if and when Lightning might snap over the littlest things anymore.

"You hope it's a girl?.." Lightning asked. Cruz nodded. Lightning stared at his plate, which he wasn't eating much of it either tonight. Both were a little on egg shells it seemed. "What do you want to name it?" He asked. "if it's a girl.." Cruz was a little surprised he asked. She shrugged. "Um.. Well, I mean I haven't thought about it all that much.." "Long as it's not Debbie Richardson." He joked. Cruz stared at him then got the joke and giggled. "Oh, wow! I.. Yeah, no.." She laughed and Lightning sort of smiled and snickered a bit in humor.

"No, no, no. Not Debbie Richardson. Good one though. I can't believe you even remember that!' She admitted. Lightning snickered again asking "Why? Because I'm old and brittle?" Cruz snorted a laugh answering "NO!.. Just.. You didn't like training and really didn't pay that much attention." "I paid attention.. You were just.. Pushy, with the old man training." "Which you needed. I mean, you came out a concussion, a coma! You had so many medications and you went through some withdrawal which didn't help your natural stubborn-ness." Cruz joked.

Lightning sighed and agreed silently with that. "Being honest Cruz... I'd give just about anything to feel that again." "Feel what? Old and ruined?" She asked. Lightning glared at her for that. "No. To be in that race car in that final lap behind Storm.. Pushing myself and.." "Feeling alive?.." Cruz whispered. Lightning stared at her a moment. She got it. She understood him in the ways Sally could never. Lightning frowned and hated this next part of the conversation.

"Cruz.. About some of the things I said before I"-"It's alright.. I mean it's not, but.. I always wind up forgiving you.." Cruz warmly assured. Lightning stared at her a moment. Not what he was getting at. "You shouldn't. For now, I mean it. We can't be.. Friends or anything. I need to be strong and I'm strongest alone. Cleo is out there and trying to find any weaknesses in me to use against me. I can't have you here and risk something happening to you and.. The baby.." He muttered. Cruz could tell he was hurting badly. He was.. Scared.

"Well.. I think you can be stronger with me.. Together." She argued gently. Lightning snickered saying "You sound like Sally.." he mumbled. Cruz stared a moment and debated even asking, but did. "How is.. She?.. And the kids?" Lightning's brows lowered answering "I lost them." "I'm sorry?.. Lo-lost them?" "Yes Cruz. Because I.. I had to. Sally filed for divorce and a restraining order against me. THAT'S HOW BAD THIS IS! That's why you can't be here in town much longer!" He yelled and hit the table!

Cruz flinched at that. She stared at the man with confusion. He was changing. Lightning sighed and continued. "It's just until I can get rid of Cleo for good.. I have very little on her.. And tomorrow, I'll lose the biggest thing I have against her.. I can't let her use you and hurt you to get to me... Try to see that Cruz." He pleaded. Cruz nodded.

"Okay.. Okay, but.. I think Jackson is your biggest"-"ENOUGH WITH JACKSON!" Lightning stood up! Glaring down at Cruz. "You've overstayed your welcome. Get out and you should listen carefully to me. Leave town.." He growled. Cruz stared up at his eyes. He was furious at the very mention of Jackson, which Cruz slightly understood, but not entirely.

"Okay.. I.. I guess I'll go.." She mumbled and stood up. Putting on her coat. "What about the baby?" She asked softly. Lightning sighed, rubbing his head. "I'll call you in a few days, just please.. Leave town." He begged in a whimper. Cruz nodded and walked away and out the door. Lightning sat back down. Alone now. Telling himself he was doing the right thing...

Lightning sighed and leaned in his chair. Sitting at the diner with Cleo over an early breakfast and sipping his coffee. "So I plan to get the kids all day tomorrow. SO glad we get to sit here and wait for Rodney." Lightning set down his coffee after another sip then replied "You won't be able to have them, barely will be able to see them after that little trick of your's with Cruz and the baby." "Trick?" Asked Cleo.

She snickered saying "That was no trick, just.. Informing the town that their legendary Lightning McQueen that SAYS he believes in the future generation wants to kill off his future generation.." "That's not even clever. Just plain awful." Growled Lightning. "Well yes dear, that's the point. How's beloved Cruz after the abortion anyway?" Lightning hesitated answering "Fine. She didn't even go through with it." "Oh?.. Well.. That's to bad for you. How is Sally taking that one? Knowing she'll have to raise that little baby from hell the rest of her miserable life?" Cleo smiled asking that.

Lightning's brows lowered and Cleo noticed. "Did I touch a nerve?" She asked. Lightning took a deep breath. They were in public, stopping him from really getting his hands on this woman. "Sally and I done. She wanted a divorce and she got it." "So.. What I hear is that you are a free man now? Correct?" Asked Cleo seductively. Lightning didn't answer that though. He was already trying to hold himself back from beating the hell out of this woman.

Then a big, dark, SUV pulled up to the motel across the street. Cleo stood up exclaiming "That must be Rodney." She then rushed over to meet the passengers and Lightning got up, slowly following.

The back door of the SUV opened and a young boy called out "MOMMY!" Jumping out of the Suv and to Cleo! Cleo fell to her knees as the boy jumped to her! Both hugging each other tightly! "Oh Mick!..." She cried! Hugging her youngest close! Rodney shut the door of the Suv and walked around it with Barker, the older one. Cleo looked at her oldest saying "Come here! Come give Mommy a hug!" Barker glanced at his Father for approval before walking over and getting in on the hug. Lightning watched for a moment. He was going to walk up and interrupt, ending the happy reunion for Cleo, but instead.. Missing his own children and knowing how it felt.. He let her have this one and walked away...

Sally parked her car outside of Jackson's room to find him sitting outside quietly. She walked up greeting, "Hey Jackson.." And making her presence known. Jackson looked toward the direction of her voice asking "What do you want?" Sally sat down next to him answering "To check up on you and see how you were doing.. How are you doing?" She asked.

Jackson sighed answering "Not great.. I have to go see Bentwheel about possibilities.. Doc thinks my sight is there.. Just have to find it." Sally stared a moment. Ben.. She sighed and assured. "Ben is a great Doctor. He won't give up on you. If he thinks he can fix your eyes, he probably can." "Ben?" "Bentwheel, sorry." She did not feel like explaining that one further.

"Did he help Lightning get over his coma or something?" Asked the young former racer. Sally bit her lips before answering "Umm... Sure." Jackson nodded. He felt he knew him from something else, but it was his doctor from before and that's probably all it was.

Sally placed a hand on Jackson's asking "Do you need help? With anything?" "Not really.." "I'm leaving town in a few days Jackson.. I won't be here.." She warned. Jackson glanced towards her voice asking "What about McQueen?" Sally frowned and pulled her hand away before answering "Well.. I had him sign for another divorce.. And restraining order.. Guess you were right about him.." She was hurt. It hurt to even say that.

Jackson shook his head snarling "Good. McQueen is"-"Not himself. It's like he's looking for chaos!" Sally snapped. Jackson closed his eyes briefly and nodded agreeing "Yeah.. Because he is. He's looking for something to give him the thrill racing did." "Racing? Racing didn't give him the thrills he diving down for." Sally argued. Jackson snickered asking "Are you a racer?" Sally giggled at the silly question. "No." She laughed.

"Then don't try acting like you do. You have no idea how it feels... Getting in that death trap knowing if you crash and you can't get out of the car, you are more than likely dead. Pushing yourself to the very limit. Not the car, you and your body. The things a racer does for that near death experience in something to the verge of insanity. He's looking for that in my opinion. I get it. I miss it to. There is nothing like feeling the raw power and your heart racing and the thrill of being alive like that. McQueen is just another thrill junkie looking for his next kick." Sally hated hearing that, but if that was true. "So all I have to do is get him back in a race car?" She asked in disbelief.

Jackson snickered saying "Wish it were that easy. McQueen lost his edge, his spirit. You'd have to not only get him into a fast car, but you'd have to convince him to go." "Go?" "Yeah. I get it. When I first got back into my race car after I could see again?... I felt... Something missing, but it was just me. I was telling myself this isn't me anymore. It was easier to give up than to try again.. And McQueen's worst. I mean, say you got him in a car.. Why should he care? Not like he can race ever again?" Jackson reminded.

It had Sally thinking. Thinking maybe she could try one more time to get through to the Lightning McQueen she once loved. Saving him before he went much further. "I shouldn't help you with McQueen..." Whimpered Jackson. Sally looked at the young man and smiled, kissing his cheek. "Thank you Jackson.." Then stood up. "Go see Ben. If anyone can help, it's him.." Then getting back into her car and rushing off. Now she had a possible idea to get Lightning back in a car...

The following day, Lightning and Rodney met up for breakfast alone with the boys to. Chatting about some activities to do town a little to start with. "So, Lightning.. Are you seeing Cleo?" Rodney asked suspiciously. Lightning's eyes widened. "What!? No. No, I'm not doing that." "Than what exactly are your intentions with Cleo mate? With my boys?.." "The truth is.. The truth is that Cleo is using black mail against me. I need to have something on her and.. She misses them.." Lightning admitted honestly, hoping Rodney understood.

Rodney glanced over at his boys. Both busy eating and fussing over some held hand gaming device. Rodney snickered and shook his head, eating a bite of food before replying. "The best thing you can do with Cleo is let her think she always has a choice and therefore, she thinks she is in constant control. It's also the easiest way to handle her. Just.. Play along Lightning. Trust me, I did it for years."

Lightning wasn't so sure of that idea. It meant that more than likely, one way or another he would have to wind up sleeping with that woman. He wasn't about to do that. Lightning hated Cleo and hated giving her anything she wanted at even the slightest. Clearing his throat, Lightning then asked the boys, "You two like cars?"

Barker and Mick looked at Lightning. Barker answering "Sure, I guess." "Well, if you're Dad will allow it of course. how would you two like to see a real race car and maybe even ride in one?" Barker looked to his Father asking "Can I?" Rodney and Lightning looked at each other for a moment then Rodney nodded answering "Sure kids.." "Awesome." Barker smiled. "Can I drive?" He then asked Lightning.

Lightning chuckled and shook his head answering "Not so sure about that, but.. I'll see what I can do." "YES." Exclaimed the boy. Rodney and Lightning looking at each other as if Rodney was a little suspicious and was being very careful with his sons. Lightning did hurt seeing Barker and Mick a little bit because he really missed his kids.. Colton.. Oh Colton must hate Lightning at this point. And Ece.. Her little princess dresses and her stories and it hurt even more that he had to shove those memories down deep. Because they were gone...

**DING DONG**.

Sally rang the door bell. Waiting.. Waiting... The door opened to a shirtless Bobby who was wearing a towel around his bottom half and that seemed to be it. Sally looked away, covering her eyes asking "Who answers the door like that?!" Bobby rubbed his eyes and shrugged admitting "Figured it was just the mail man. What are you doing here anyway?" He asked. Sally sighed and made sure to stare upwards towards Bobby's face answering "I came here because Lightning needs help. He's not himself." Bobby snickered agreeing "Yeah. That is for sure." "Great, so I need a huge favor.." "What is it?" "Can you get him to race again?" "What?" Bobby laughed. "You do realize we are retired right?" he reminded.

Sally nodded, but continued to push. "Yeah, but... Lightning needs to.. Feel the thrill of racing again. That maybe why he is acting out so much." Bobby shrugged again. "I don't know if I'd call it acting out.." He admitted. "Bobby.. You coming?" called a dark blonde in one of Bobby's shirts, as she stepped into view. Wow she had firm and nice legs.. ANYWAY! Sally's jaw dropped slowly. "Who is that?" Sally asked, pointing rudely. Bobby smiled awkwardly.

"Awe, well.. That's just Elicia... She's a friend.." He tried explaining awkwardly. Sally crossed her arms asking "Aren't you married to Heather?" Bobby shrugged. "Well.. I mean sort of, it's complicated and-HEY!" Shouted Bobby as Sally pushed around him and entered his room. She quickly saw the woman's clothes over the couch and coffee table and gathered them up.

"Here." Sally growled, shoving the clothes to the girl. "You get out while you still can." "Excuse me?" Asked the woman with a raised a brow. Sally's brows lowered and her voice more firm. "I'm his wife's attorney!" The woman stared at Bobby then quickly began getting dressed right there with no shame!

Sally turned away as Bobby started whining, "HEY! You can't just come into my room and announcing things like that! You ain't even Heather's attorney! Elicia, she's lying.. Heather isn't smart enough to even get a dam attorney." Honestly, Bobby was only making Sally more pissed off with each word. "GAH! You are more disgusting than Lightning!" She snapped!

"PUT SOME PANTS ON! PLEASE!" Ordered Sally. Bobby looked down at the towel. Kind of forgot he wasn't wearing actual clothes still. "You still have to pay.." Elicia reminded Bobby once she was dressed. Sally glared at Bobby as he blushed a bit and walked over to his pants that were just thrown in front of the couch.

He picked them up and grabbed out his wallet, handing Elicia some cash. She took it and kissed his cheek saying "Call me." "Oh he won't be!" Snapped Sally, closing the door behind the blonde. "BOBBY!" She then snapped! "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" She yelled! Bobby shrugged answering "HEY! What I do on my time is my buisness!" "You have a pregnant wife and a baby! Where even are they!?" "I don't know!? Heather took Alrick and left.." "Because of Elicia?" Sally asked rudely.

Bobby glared answering "No. I only called her last night.. I was alone. Heather wants a dam divorce anyway." He admitted. Sally only scolded. "But you aren't yet and not to mention that she doesn't want that, not really.." Bobby rolled his eyes replying "OH please, aren't you like the queen of divorce?" "EXCUSE ME!? Know what, I'm going to let that one slide.. All this aside, PUT ON SOME DAM PANTS!" "Sorry!" Yelled Bobby then grabbed his jeans and said "Turn around unless you want to see it that badly." he snickered at the end of that. Sally growled and rolled her eyes and turned around.

"You shouldn't be acting like this Bobby.. Heather.. That poor girl loved you so much." "So.." "SO!?" Sally snapped as she turned around. He did not have the pants up yet and she blushed! Quickly covering her eyes! "PANTS BOBBY!" She yelled! Bobby zipped up his pants and walked over, removing her hands from her eyes and asked "Can we not talk about Heather, please.. You already know by now that I only married her to try to get Jesse back."

Sally only snarling back with "And how has that worked out for you?!" Bobby frowned with pain answering in a mumble. "Not at all..." Sally took a deep breath and moved on. This was Bobby after all and she knew that she wouldn't get through with that subject with this man. "Look.. Lightning needs to race again.. I was hoping that maybe you could help me out with that.. Get him to race.. With you maybe?"

Bobby shook his head, slipping his shirt on answering "I don't want to race Sally... But thanks for the invitation.." "What do you mean you don't want to race? You.. You were one of the top drivers of your time." She reminded. Bobby nodded. "Yeah, but.. My racing days are over Sal." "Don't call me that." "Sorry.. Look, racing.. It was fire at the time.. But it's dead now to me.. Just an open wound I'd rather not touch... A past life that I can't have anymore.." He vented. Sally knew hat he meant. Jesse. Sally walked up closer saying "I'm not going to touch you because I just saw you naked.. But visualize my hand on your shoulder when I say I'm sorry that she's gone.. But.. Please.. Race again with Lightning.. You owe it to him.."

Bobby snickered hearing that. "Me? I owe that champ nothing. Look, I won't race.. But I'll try talking to him, alright?" He asked. Sally really wanted Bobby to get Lightning racing, but she nodded. "Maybe try Cal.. His family is more into racing than anyone and with Tex always looking for a way to promote Dinico, might get him racing with Lightning.." Sally didn't even think of Cal, but Bobby was right. Cal might be more open to the idea and honestly, Cal was more of a racer than Bobby was. "Yeah.. Yeah, I'll try Cal. Still talk to Lightning please." She asked and Bobby agreed.

"Oh and Sal-Sally..." He called as she walked towards the door. She stopped and looked at the man. "Has Jesse even talked to you?.. At all?..." Sally sighed and shook her head answering "No... But Heather loves you.." "What if I told you that Heather was just my Cruz huh?" Bobby asked rudely. Sally stared a moment, maybe confused by her expression. "Jesse is you and Heather is my Cruz.. That's what is wrong with Lightning. He has you who is always pushing him and pushing him and then Cruz who just.. She loves him and supports him always. Still gonna tell me to go to Heather?" He asked.

Sally was a little angry with his question there. Sort of like a how dare Bobby pull that one. Though, he was sort of right and Sally got the point made there. She frowned answering "Heather loves you.. Jesse was hurt... I don't know what else to tell you Bobby.."...

Cruz sat in the ultra sound room on the couch. Waiting for the tech to get back in. She was here trying to find out what the baby was. Yes, without Lightning. The door opened and the tech asked "Ready?" With a smile. Cruz stood up and nodded.

"Alright, up on the table here." Said the tech, patting the seat. Cruz jumped up and lay back. Pulling her shirt up. First that horrible cold gel then the device. "So.. Decided to keep it after all?" Asked the tech. Cruz nodded asking "Can we see what it is yet?" "Well.. Let's check the heart rate and growth first.. So.. you are around..?" "Twenty two weeks.. Kept putting this off.." Admitted Cruz.

The tech nodded, moving the device around. "SO baby is good. Growing well and healthy heart. Have any names picked out for either gender?" Asked the tech. Cruz shrugged answering. "Ehh.. I don't know.. Maybe Marley if it's a girl.. Or boy.. Kind of a neutral name.. um.. I also had Veronica and Michelle.. Sense I already have a son names Miguel." "Awe, that's cute. No Dad today?" "Um.. Nah, he's.. Working.." Maybe? "Okay, that's cool. Gonna surprise him?" Asked the tech. Cruz snickered saying "Yeah, could say he's already pretty surprised.." That sounded dumb.

"Alright, well... Looks like you are having a"-

I KNOW! DONT HATE ME! Gonna pull up a random gender gen so I am choosing either! Maybe within the next chap.. What you guys hoping for? A girl? A boy? LOL. Thanks for reading and reviews! trying to keep it up everyday again!


	17. gotta be close to the bottom

So next, Sally went to see Cal. Hoping Megan wouldn't mind. She probably wouldn't, but their friendship wasn't the same and after what Cal admitted, Megan didn't exactly want Sally around her husband. Though Sally had ZERO interest in Cal anyway.

Sally knocked on the door and heard Megan call back "Just a moment!.." A few seconds later and the door opened. Megan raised a brow asking "What are you doing here?" "Um.. Is Cal home?" Asked Sally. Meg's brows lowered answering. "Yeah, why?" "For Lightning.." Megan stared at Sally. She wasn't exactly a threat to her, but Megan didn't like Cal around her at all now. "CARL!" Yelled Megan! Sally cocked her head a bit asking "Carl?.." Megan didn't explain herself. Cal walked up and saw Sally and asked "Sally? What are you doing here?" "I want to ask you a favor.." Cal glanced at Meg who rolled her eyes and walked away. She didn't think Cal would actually cheat or anything. Not like this.

Megan walked away and Cal stepped outside asking "What's up? You aren't usually the type to ask fro anything." "I know, but it's Lightning.. He's not himself.." "Got that right." Agreed Cal. "Good." Replied Sally. "Glad you agree.. So.. I was talking to Jackson and he suggested that maybe Lightning is just.. Thrill seeking.. Something aout feeling.. Alive because of racing?" Cal sighed and nodded a little.

"So I was hoping maybe you could get Lightning in the cockpit and maybe even race him yourself." She explained. Cal opened his mouth to reply, but Sally continued "And I know, you're retired and all.. But.. Lightning needs this.. He needs help before he's too far gone." Cal opened his mouth again, but again Sally continued over him. "And I already asked Bobby. He says he doesn't want to race anymore because it hurts.. I know he just is talking about Jesse.. Maybe racing reminds him of her some how.. I don't know.. But he mentioned you." Cal frowned a bit and finally replied, "Sally, I'm done racing.. We all are. We're.. Just a bunch of old guys that can't keep up with the youngsters out there. When Bobby was fired, I retired and Lightnin.. Was.. Willingly stepped down with a replacement.. A little part of each of us broke. No one wants to feel that again." "So you don't race at all anymore?" Asked Sally.

Cal shrugged answering "I still race.. Just... Friendly little drives with my uncle mostly.. For old times sake." "So do it for Lightning.. For old times sake.." Sally pleaded. Cal sighed. "Come on Cal.. Maybe all of you need this and not just Lightning." She added. Cal thought about it for sure. "Look, Sally.. If Lightnin isn't racing.. There's probably a reason.. Don't you have a suit? Why don't you race him?" He asked. Sally frowned answering "I don't know how to exactly.." "OH please.. Lightnin use to brag about you driving that ole porsche back in the day. You actually are the one out of any of us that could liven that spark. You or Cruz." He said and then apologized. "Sorry, I.. Didn't mean it like that.. I just.."-"It's fine, I get what you meant.. Yeah.. Maybe.. He really did that?" "Yeah, years ago I mean. But.. Look, I'll talk to him later when I get the chance. Okay?" He asked with a smile. Sally nodded. "Great. Take care of yourself Sally." He added before heading back inside to his wife...

Jackson used the cane to help him find the seat in the doctors room. Waiting to see what might be possible with his eyes and seeing again. Ben knocked before stepping in and greeting "Hey Jackson.. How are you doing?" "I'm blind again.." Jackson growled. Ben sat on the swivel stool and took a light, looking into Jackson's eyes. "So no remote?" Ben asked. Jackson shook his head explaining that it was broken.

"Have you looked into getting it repaired?" The doc asked. Jackson's brows lowered snarling "I want to see again! I want to be able to actually have control of my sight!" "I understand that... But I want to take the most noninvasive and less risky way first here. You're talking about a nerve that once damaged, is not repairable." Ben explained. Jackson sighed muttering "So you can't help me..."

Ben sighed replying "Well, that's not what I said.. Not saying I can though either. If it's alright, let's run some tests.. Scans.. See if we can get a pretty good idea and picture. It's been a while and some nerves and receptors may have healed on their own some and might be able to give us some aid there." "What are you saying?" "Well... I have a few ideas in mind, but.. All of it is risky and takes time and may or may not work so... Let's get you into something a little more safe and get some blood drawn and tests ran and we can go from there, alright?" Jackson just nodded. Oh how he hoped Ben could help him...

Cruz stared at Lightning's name on her phone. Would he care about knowing the gender? He probably wouldn't even be excited anyway. For one reason, Cruz wasn't and never would be his Sally.

Cruz stared at his name, his contact picture. She decided to go ahead and try calling him. She pressed the button to her ear and it rang... and rang... and rang... Then voicemail. Cruz frowned and stared at the screen of the phone a second before hanging up. It hurt. He wasn't even answering. Part of her was worried about him, but she let him be. If he wanted to speak to her, he'd answer...

The town of Radiator Springs all met up for a meeting in nominating who should be the next mayor sense Sally had stepped down officially. Sally, as last mayor, she was the one to hold the meeting. "If.. We're all ready, we'll go ahead and start public nominations.. Um.. Before beginning, I want to thank the folks of Radiator Springs for the chance and time I was aloud as Mayor. I'm sorry for my actions that lead to my.. Myself having to step down. Um.." she paused as she saw Lightning in the room.

Staring at him for a second or two. "I.. I'm sorry.." she mumbled. Then clearing her throat asked. "So!.. Let's get to it Radiator Springs! It's simple and yes, a little.. different. But just raise your hand and nominate who you want to be as your next mayor and he or she will rise and either accept or decline the gesture. If they decline, nothing further. If they accept then we have x amount of candidates for the run for Mayor!" A few people applaud the idea.

Cleo bumped Lightning in the hip with her own hip, catching his attention. "Don't you forget what I told you.." she warned. Lightning glared down at her snarling "Yeah, yeah.. I'm not forgetting.." "Good boy." She smiled quietly. Lightning was biting his tongue. "You're just lucky we're not alone." He whispered to her. Cleo snickered asking "Really? And why is that?" "Because I'd kill you." He was so serious it would be a threat to anyone else.

Not Cleo. She contained a giggle and smile replying "Not before I got to you first. Come on now Lightning. What's it gonna take to get you in my bed for a night?" "Drugs.. Alot of drugs, alcohol and a gun." "Not very difficult. I can totally make that happen." She teased. Lightning sighed, brushing it off as he watched and vaguely listened to Sally up in front.

Some random man raised his hand saying "I nominate Edd Hears." Edd rose up and Sally asked if he accepted, the man nodded with a "Yes." And people applauded. Sally then announced "I nominate Megan... Megan Weathers." People cheered for her. Megan was shocked and she stood up. "Do you accept?" Sally asked. Megan was shook. "Me? You really think me?" She muttered.

Sally smiled and nodded. Megan nodded answering "Yes.. Yes, I accept." People definitely cheered for her! Lightning raise his hand and said "I nominate Cleo De Frank.." everyone stared at him. How could he? He accused this woman of rape! (SOME KNEW SHE ACTUALLY DID IT) Sally's jaw dropped slowly. "Lightning..." She mumbled. Cleo smiled and stepped up saying "I accept!" Sally stared at Lightning. Just.. How could he!?

Sally sighed saying "Um... okay.. I'm.. I'm sorry Cleo-Er Miss De Frank.. Once you have ran as mayor, you can't again for four years.." "But you did?" Cleo reminded. Sally sighed and nodded explaining "Yes.. Because the mayor after me who was voted legally was removed from office for"-"For being wrongfully accused and imprisoned. Wrongfully removed from office. This revokes that." Cleo reminded. The town folks stared at Sally for answers here. Sally was stuck!

Cleo was right.. Legally, she was wrongfully removed as Mayor.. "I... Um.." There had to be a way to keep Cleo from becoming mayor AGAIN!? Sally sighed in this defeat. "Yes, alright.. Um.. Radiator Springs.. Meet your candidates.. Ed Hears, Megan Weathers and... Cleo De Frank.." the people clapped, applauding for the candidates. Sally still staring at Lightning..How could he help this woman, what did she have on him?...

After the town meeting, Sally walked around the corner, watching Lightning carefully. Could technically say she was stalking him a bit now even. She saw him and watched.. Debating of going up to him, but then Megan walked up asking "Why did you nominate me?" "AAH!" SALLY JUMPED! "Sorry, you scared me there.. What, um... what?" She asked. Megan crossed her arms and asked again. "Why did you nominate me Sally?"

"Because you would be perfect for the job." Answered Sally. Megan was surprised and sort of flattered. "You really think so?" She asked. Sally nodded answering "Definitely." Cal walked up and spoke up saying "That was awful nice of you Sally, but you didn't need to do that." "I know." She replied, staring at her old friend. Meg sighed then with Mira and her husband said "Come on..Let's go home." She smiled. Once the Weathers were out of the way, Sally looked around the corner and back at Lightning who now, was speaking with Cleo.

"Great job Lightning." Cleo complimented. Lightning glared at her snarling "Not like I had a choice.." he seemed pretty angry with Cleo. The woman snickered with a smile replying "True.. But you didn't want that tape getting out in the open did you?" Lightning held his tongue. You could see it in his face. "I mean in my opinion Lightning, everyone already knows that your poor Cruz is pregnant again.. Might as well let it all be shown right?" She was pushing him, teasing him.

Lightning leaned closer to Cleo and reminded her of the video of her he has. "And I don't mind making another.." he added. Cleo showed slight fear as she swallowed nervously. "But besides embarrassing me, what would it do?.. Show the world what a perv you are?" "If you show your's first, it won't matter anyway.. The only thing keeping me from ripping you in half is Cruz and the fact that she still has a manageable reputation."

Sally honestly couldn't believe the things she was hearing between Lightning and Cleo! It was completely awful.

"Well.. Than just don't come between me and boys Lightning.. Because that's the only thing keeping me from ripping your pants off." Cleo warned, giving Lightning the up down with her eyes. Lightning glared down growling "You disgust me.." "Well what can I say? I'm a dirty girl.." she teased and walked away. Lightning sighed and you could tell he was thinking.. Just what? Before Sally managed the courage to talk to him, her Father approached. "Sally, you okay?" HE asked. Sally nodded answering "Yeah.." He placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder and assured her that she was doing the right thing.

Sally nodded agreeing and mumbled. "Yeah.. I hope so.." Carson leaned close and kissed Sally on the forehead. "I'll see you back at your house." HE replied. Sally nodded with an "Okay Dad.." And watching her Father go, by the time Sally turned back around to see and maybe talk to Lightning, he was gone...

The nurse called Jackson back after some testing. After all of that, Jackson was even feeling a bit light headed. Ben walked in with his clip board and results and sat down asking "How you feeling Jackson?" Jackson rubbed his head answering "Woozy.. Tell me you found something doc?..." Ben sighed and answered. "Yeah, well.. I still think we can get your sight back. How much, I'm not sure.. I'd say at least sixty percent maybe.. Lower number maybe forty." "That's not good enough. I need all of it back so I can rise up and prove to McQu-That.. I have to race again." Said Jackson. Ben frowned and admitted "You won't race again... I can't give you full vision.. Look, let's start from the bottom here, okay?" Ben suggested.

Jackson hated hearing that, but let Ben go over a few options. "Firstly.. I want to go over some things with your healing.. You were put on the medication ?" "Yeah, maybe? I don't know." "Says here you are still on it. Are you taking all your medications still?" Jackson nodded. Ben seemed unsure of something. "You're scaring me Doc.." Jackson admitted. Ben shook his head and explained "Nothing to really worry about.. You are suppose to take it for four years after your accident, but.. I want to go ahead and get you off now." "Why?.. Is something wrong?" "Not exactly. Been having multiple people who have been on it come back with some problems." "Problems? What kind of problems?" "Well, healing problems. It's possible it's messing with your eyes healing process a little to."

"REALLY!?" Jackson exclaimed! "So I can see when I get off the drug?!" Ben snickered answering "No. No, you'll still need surgery. But have you been more depressed at all? Mood swings? Major mood swing?.." "I'm fucking blind AGAIN! OF COURSE I'M DEPRESSED!" Ben sighed and nodded. "Alright.. Anyways, let's talk options.. Once I have you off , which.. We'll do carefully as it can cause a lot of bad symptoms and withdrawal.. We can try and the one I most recommend. Is cell growth therapy with replacement of the cells. It take time and healing and.. Growth. So.. About six months before we'd see any results." "Six months?! Really?.. NO, I need something better than that. My clock is ticking doc." "Alright, well.. Next I suggest layer by layer replacement.. But again.. It will take time Jackson. At the least a few months.. But sense it would be layer by layer.. I couldn't tell you. Healing time is a big part of that factor and everyone heals in their own time." "NO. NO, you're not listening! I need to see as soon as possible! Isn't there something like?.. I don't know!? Total eye replacement or something!?" Jackson asked.

Ben snickered quietly a little before answering that, "No. Not possible.. See.. I can't find the tech that is inside of one of those sections of the eyes. If I found it and removed it, I could heal that specific area maybe.. With cell replacement and therapy. Depends where. But I can't find it easily and it's so risky to do an exploratory procedure. You could lose all hope of ever regaining sight like that. I don't want to do that to you. You have a few options Jackson. Go home and think over it.. Then call me and we can schedule a procedure, okay?" HE asked, gently slapping Jackson on the shoulder. Jackson hated this. There had to be a faster way!...

Lightning sat at the tv. Watching a race replay from the most recent. A crash happened.. Leaving a young racer in a coma. The racer was still out to. **Knock, Knock.** "Hey McQueen!.. You home man!?" Bobby. Lightning sighed and shut off the tv before getting up and going over to the door and opening it.

"What's up Bobby.." Asked Lightning. Bobby stared with a raised brow. "Man, you look tired. Everything okay?" Asked Bobby. Lightning sighed and leaned on the frame of the door asking "What do you want Bobby?" Rude. Bobby shrugged answering "Sally's worried about you." "Yeah, well... She isn't my problem anymore. We're divorced.. Again." Bobby frowned a bit admitting he didn't realize that.

"Uh.. How are things with Cleo De Bitch?" Bobby chuckled in a joke. Lightning shook his head answering more firm, "I have it all handled Bobby. You can go." Lightning began to shut the door, but Bobby stopped him snarling "Don't you close the door on me man! How is work?" Lightning rolled his eyes. "Fine.. I mean.. I guess.. I'm done and selling the academy. Just.. Haven't put it up on the market yet." "Oh.. Alright.. I can't stop you there, but.. How do you feel about racing?" "What do you mean?" Asked Lightning.

Bobby shrugged answering. "About a race? You and... And me.." Bobby didn't exactly sound thrilled with the idea. Lightning glared at his friend replying. "Honestly, Bobby.. Racing is so far behind me I.. I can't even remember it. Time to let it all go Bobby... See ya around.." Lightning closed the door softly. Bobby sighed and honestly, he was so depressed himself with how his own life was going. He didn't care about racing all that much either...

Sally carried the last small box into her Father's house in California. The kids running through and already getting into the boxes with toys and almost tripping Sally over. "Careful kids! This isn't permanent." She reminded. They really weren't listening and only continued to make a mess of toys.

Carson brushed it off saying "Don't worry about it honey, they're kids." "Thanks Dad." Replied Sally. She set the box down and Carson then asked. "Want me to watch the kids tomorrow? That way you can start looking for a place of your own? I already have a few lined up that I believe you'll adore." He smiled.

Sally smiled a little hearing that. "Yeah, that might be nice. I could use a break and some.. Alone time to if that's okay?" "Of course! I'm here for you entirely Sally." He assured, hugging his daughter. Sally let out of a sigh of relief, thanking her Dad again. "Well," Said Carson, "I better go get dinner started before those rugrats start griping." Sally snickered with a smile. That was true.

"Alright.. I'm just going to step out and make a quick call." She announced. Carson was suspicious and asked "Not Lightning?.. Right?" "No, not Lightning Dad." "Good.. Just trying to look out for you Sally." "I know Dad.." Sally replied before taking out her phone and stepping out onto the front lawn. Pacing as she called Ben. First try went to voice mail.

_Sally, nice to hear from you_.

"Yeah.. I wish under better circumstances."

_What's wrong?Not Lightning to.._

"What? Well.. No.. I have a friend that is coming to see you about his eye sight.."

_Jackson Storm?_

"Yes. You can help him, right?"

_Well.. I think so, but not in the ways he wants me to. I'm not really suppose to talk about it with you.._

"I know and I'm not asking you to. Just.. Give it all you got.. Please.. Jackson doesn't deserve what happened to him."

_None of those racers did Sally.. Hey, how is Lightning doing anyway? That's a lot of crashes over the last couple years.._

"He's.. Okay.. He's doing fine I guess."

_Okay. He should be going in for a scan once a year.. I know he's stubborn, but it would be good. I've seen it in many car accidents and sometimes the brain alters itself to heal, healing the wrong way. Is he still taking all his medications? ?_

"Maybe, um.. I don't know.."

_He's suppose to be. Keep him on them and if he has any major personality changes sudden depression, can't wake up easy, call for a check up. I've had a few from the accident already back in lately. Might be one of the drugs we gave them._

"Wait.. What? What do you mean?"

_I mean that a lot of the racers from the accident that.. Survived, and were put on a certain medication that are having fall backs now. Not just them really. Lots of coma and head trauma patients.. Just get him in for a check up. I'm sure everything's fine. It's not deadly or anything just.. A lot of them come in complaining with a... Reverse side effects. It's difficult to explain, I'm sorry._

"No, no.. That's fine. Okay.. I'll tell him." (Though he probably won't listen..)

_Great... How are you doing?_

"I'm good. Thanks,I have to go though.. Good bye Ben."...

Lightning walked into his academy where Cleo was. She had called and told him to get over there pronto. Lightning walked in snapping "Alright! I'm here like you asked Cleo!.. Cleo?!.." He called. He faintly heard her near the garage doors of the workshop part of the academy. Lightning followed her voive and found her in there along with two other people.

Cleo pointing to a busted up tool box saying "And this was where students would thrive and achieve great things in mechanics skills..." Lightning quickly walked over asking. "Uh.. Who are they and what are you doing?" Cleo smiled and greeted, "Mr. McQueen!" Fake. "This is Tanya Jars and Hanibal Kite. They are here on your behalf." She explained. Tanya, Hanibal, I give you Lightning McQueen." Hanibal was wearing a lab coat and got up close to Lightning's eyes asking "How have you been feeling Mr. McQueen?" "Uh.. Excuse me?" Asked Lightning.

Then Tanya asked "IS the entire academy busted up like this?" Cleo nodded answering "Yes Mam.. We say it's a break in.. But..." Cleo looked at Lightning who was getting frustrated by Hanibal at the moment. "We just say it was a break in.." "It was a break in." Lightning growled. Cleo nodded replying "Anything you say boss.." Tanya began writing something down.

Getting more and more frustrated, Lightning asked "Excuse me, but exactly why are you two here?" Tanya was the one to answer. "Well, Miss De Frank called and explained how the academy had been running down and.. Hadn't had students in such a period of time." "That's because no one wants to train here!" Lightning snapped. Hanibal snickered saying "I can see why... The place is destroyed." Tanya agreed and... It kind of was really.

"Did you plan to repair any of this Mr. McQueen?" Asked Tanya. Lightning stuttered a bit answering "Well.. I.. No.. I mean.. Not really, i guess. Maybe." "Maybe yes? Or maybe no?" "Maybe... Yes?.." Lightning questioned. Tanya snickered and wrote more down.

"What are you doing? What are you writing there?" Asked Lightning. Hanibal answered for Tanya saying "Oh nothing. Make sure you check the top three boxes for sure." Tanya nodded and check, check, check. This really only frustrated Lightning even more.

"SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!?" He shouted loudly! Tanya, Hanibal and Cleo staring at him like he was crazy! "Well.." Began Tanya, "We came because Miss De Frank warned us that you might not exactly be at your best and may need a.. Required vacation from work." "Suspension? I don't even have students." Complained Lightning. Hanibal nodded and snickered saying "Obviously.. And after being in the room with you.. I see why.." OH Lightning was going to punch that little nerd!

"We agree that it maybe in your academy and our best interest that it temporarily fall under Miss De Frank's management." "WHAT!?" Lightning snapped! Giving Cleo a god awful look! "That or you can sell to us for what.. It's worth left.." Griped Hanibal. Lightning, not wanting Cleo to run the place asked "And how much is that?" Tanya and Hanibal glanced at each other before the woman answered "Well.. We'd have someone come in and make an offer. We couldn't even guess. But.. Everything is either ruined and busted or needs major repair." "Is the original Bolt still here? Might be worth something at an auction." "NO! Stop! GET OUT!" Yelled Lightning! Hanibal raised a finger as if he were about to open his dam mouth when Lightning shouted "GET THE FUCK OFF MY PROPERTY!" The two quickly left and assured Cleo that they would be in touch with her with some papers and an estimate for Lightning McQueen.

Once they left though, Lightning lost it at Cleo! "YOU BITCH!" He came at her! Causing Cleo to quickly use one of the cars in the lobby to hide around! "YOU CALLED THEM HERE TO MAKE ME GIVE YOU THE ACADEMY!" "You were selling anyway! Why does it matter to you if you were going to let it sit and rot anyway!?" She had a point there and Lightning did begin to calm down.

Cleo let out a sigh of relief and fixed her hair and shirt as she proudly explained. "Besides.. If you sell, I'm buying and if you don't sell, I get to run the place.. Either way.. Willy's butte is going to make an excellent parking lot.." "What?.." "That dirt track outside.. Gonna make a perfect spot for new parking lot and then in this academy into a shopping center." Lightning couldn't let that happen. "I'll never let you do that." He growled. Cleo giggled reminding. "Well you don't really have a choice.. You already signed the contract.." Lightning was loosing. Loosing badly. Cleo smiled proudly and also added. "Maybe you can sell the Bolt to that scrap yard down town. I'm sure it could make some excellent molds for something." Then left, leaving Lightning in the failure he created...

That night, Cal knocked on Lightning's house door. He told Sally he would talk to him, and he'd keep his word. The door opened and it was clear that something was wrong with Lightning already. "Hey.. Bad day?" cal asked. Lightning nodded silently. Cal then asked "You been watching the races?" Lightning shrugged. Still quiet. "Well.. How about that last wreck.. Poor kid, huh?" Lightning sighed asking "Why are you here Cal?..." "Just to talk. Sally's worried about you." Lightning's brows lowered. "If she is that fucking worried, she shouldn't have filed the dam restraining order on me! I don't want to EVER hear about SALLY, about JACKSON, about RACING EVER AGAIN!" Lightning was pissed.

Cal stepped back a little replying "Woah man.. Not lookin for a fight. What's goin on with you? This ain't you." Lightning almost vented. Almost let his old friend in, but instead just stepped inside saying "Go home Cal.." Shutting the door quietly. Cal stood there a moment. Worried about his friend...

Cal returned home and after a nice dinner with Megan and Mira, began cleaning up from the dinner by washing down a few plates. Megan walked up and began placing a few in the dish washer, smiling at her husband. "Think I'd make a good mayor?" She asked. Cal smiled a little answering "You are good at anything you do Meg. Total confidence in you." Megan almost laughed at that. Still helping Cal clean up dinner mess.

"How is Lightning doing?" She asked. Cal sighed answering "Not that great actually.. I'm seriously worried now. He's shutting people out.. That's not like him at all. Lightnin is.. The kind of guy to jump into the middle of a crowd. Fearless, confident, an attention whore." Megan giggled at that, but it was true. "Not the Lightnin I seen today though.. He was.. Angry.. Maybe even afraid.. Quiet and depressed.. It's like he's crashed all over again." Cal admitted.

Megan stared at her husband and agreed "That's not good.." She muttered. Cal shook his head continuing. "Sally's right. He needs something." Megan and Cal cleaned up, thinking a bit about that Then Meg suggested "Maybe you should try talking to him again." Cal nodded agreeing. "I think I will, and soon. Hey, is it alright if I step out and call Sally. Let her know how it went?" Megan nodded. "Thanks sweetie." Cal cooed and kissed her softly before drying his hands up and taking his phone and stepping outside and sitting down on the steps, calling Sally.

_Hello?_

"Hey Sally, It's Cal."

_Hey, how are things back in town?_

Pretty normal really. I talked to Lightnin though like I said I would.

_How was he?_

"He was.. Off.. Pretty badly to. I think he's super depressed mostly. To me, he acts like he did after his crash in 17"

_Do you think it could be something from that?_

"What? No, that was a few years ago. I doubt he's hung up on that."

_No, I mean.. I talked to a doctor earlier.._

"Ben?"

_Urm.. Yes.. And he was telling me that the drug was causing reverse effects or something with healing. I don't even know if Lightning is still taking it._

" G. Etc?"

_Yes._

"Hmm. I.. I don't know? I know lots of guys who have taken it and are on it and seem fine for the most part."

_OH.. Okay. Thanks for talking to him. Will he race anytime soon you think?_

"No. I doubt it at all at the rate he's falling... Sorry. I know that's not what you want to hear.."

_It's okay.. I'd rather just hear the truth.. Tell Megan I hope she wins.._

"Will do. Bye."

_Bye..._


	18. When all hope looks lost, she is there

"So as you see, this place is absolutely adorable. And the view is something I was told you might like the most." Said the real estate lady. Sally looked off the balcony at the view. Just the beach, which was nice, but.. "Thanks.. But.. This is like the fourth house I've seen today.. I have a lot to consider." "Oh of course! I understand. But before you go, let me show you the most fun feature of this place." "Sure." agreed Sally.

She followed the woman to the kitchen where she was shown a little slip and slide down a cabinet that lead to the next level. "Oh.. Guess the kids would love that." Sally admitted. The lady nodded in agreement. Sally thanked her and went on her way to grab some coffee from a small shop she saw on the way here.

Once she ordered, got her drink, and sat down. Sally took out her phone and pulled up Lightning's name. She hesitated sense it had seemed like decades sense they last talked. She still hadn't filed the papers and the deadline was running out on them. She only had about a week before she would have to get new ones signed and dated and that would only be a mess. She dialed his number and it rang.

It rang.. and rang.. and went to voicemail. Whether he was busy, or sleeping.. Or ignoring her was unknown. So for now, Sally sent out a quick text to at least warn Lightning of the medication Ben talked about.

_Sally_

_Hey Lightning.. I talked to a doctor yesterday and you are suppose to get a scan done once a year and I don't think you have at all.. Was asked if you were still taking something called G. Etc.. Might have a few negative side effects that a doctor will want to talk to you about. It might be nice to know you are okay?.. If you can at the least text me..._

Cal got onto the computer and stared typing away at the keyboard. Megan passed by and could hear it and laughed asking "What you doing there? Writing a book?" As she leaned in closer and saw the search. "Your medication? Are you feeling funny again?" She asked with concern. Cal shook his head answering. "No, not that I know of, but look at this." He scrolled down a bit, reading aloud, "New research shows long term effects of G. etc, also known at the G, leveled out ecstasy drug Etc, is a sedative hypnotic, prescribed to some patients before major surgeries and patients after comatose states and or head injury, might be slowing and altering the healing process of the brain and nerves damaged. Causing belated side effects that alter not only personality, but have some adverse effects that can be deadly later on when taken at a prescription level.

The drug commonly used and prescribed for a minimum of four years after a major accident and maximum of ten years in some severe cases, is suppose to help with healing and head aches, preventing severe insomnia, seizures. The warning label already says that this is a 2 drug type, meaning it has potential for physical and phycolla-bla bla abuse.. Can make the person taking it feel dependent on the drug.. I already know that.. But here, see, Normal and common side effects include Drowsiness, head aches ironically.. Hypertension, nausea and rashes on the skin. New studies are finding that long term use of the drug is causing some patients to return to their doctors with the following effects of severely slowed breathing, coma, confusion, fainting, hallucinations and severe nightmares leading to a lack of sleep and temporary breathing cessation.. Gosh.. And I'm taking this?" He asked. Megan nodded "Have been for a few years Cal.."

Cal sighed and continued, "Some patients have been diagnosed with diseases from the long term use of the drug, such as white blood cell infections, reddening of the skin and inflammatory skin disease, liver injury, enlarged red blood cells and b-12 deficiency, cancer and body wide allergic reactions.. These effects are not normal and have not shown until later on after long term use of G. Etc ..." "Cal, you're worrying me.. What's going on?"

Cal shrugged answering. "Well, for one thing, I'm calling my doctor. I don't want to be on this crap!" Megan forced Cal to look at her and asked again "What is going on?" Cal sighed explaining "This is one of the drugs that the official rules allow racers to take and to return to racing while taking it." "Okay?" "It's not just me.. Lightnin is probably on it to and Jackson and many, many, others.. Nascar is going to be sued.. Like.. By hundreds of racers. Not only that.. The compensations of deaths, due to possibly this drug and race accidents.. I mean.. I've had four comas in racing accidents.. And cancer.. That's crazy and.. I started the drug after.. The second hit? This drug could have effected my racing and aided in the other comas and cancer.. Aided in so many things with other racers lives and Lightnin now."

"It's a hard drug to ween Cal.. You can't just stop taking it.." Megan whispered. Cal nodded. "I know, I know.. I'll call my doctor, but in the mean time.. I want to see Lightnin and see what he thinks about this drug." Megan nodded and agreed. "Be careful Cal. You said Lightning isn't himself." "I'll be fine." He assured and kissed her before leaving...

Cal knocked on Lightning's door hard. **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK,** Loud. **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK** Over and Over. **KNOCK, KNOCK!**

Lightning opened the door snapping "WHAT!?" Cal's eyes widened. "Sorry.." He apologized. "Are you still taking G. Etc?" Cal asked. Lightning shrugged answering "I don't know? Why?" "Could be part of why you are so.. Mean..." Not sure how else to word it on the spot. Lightning sighed replying "Yeah, moodiness is a side effect of every single drug in the book Cal." Cal glared and pulled up the article he read to Megan earlier on his phone and showed Lightning.

"Here.. Read over this." "Cal.." Lightning whined. "Just read it!" Cal snapped! Lightning took the phone and scimmed over the article then looked at Cal with that face that meant something clicked. "I'm calling my doctor and you should probably do the same." Warned Cal. Lightning stared saying "You realize if Racers catch on to this than"-"Nascar is dead? Yeah." Lightning handed the phone back. Cal then asked "What are you doin anymore Light?.. With Cleo?"

Lightning sighed and thought a moment before answering with a shrug. "I don't know Cal.. I don't even care anymore what happens.. Cleo can have whatever she wants from me." "You're going to play along?" Asked Cal. Lightning shook his head correcting. "No.. I just give up." Then thanked him for coming to him about the drug. He began to head back inside, b ut Cal stopped him saying "What about racing?.. If the sport gets suspended due to health of the racers.. Most schools will be shut down. What about you and the academy? You'll have a lot of racers coming to you for help being THE Lightning McQueen." "The academy is Cleo's now." "WHAT!? Why?" "Because she wins Cal! She always wins! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lightning yelled then slammed the door in Cal's face! He just wanted to be alone and didn't want to be around anyone anymore.

Lightning sighed and thought about that, but honestly. He didn't even care if part of all of this was just side effects. He was fine with it. At this point, he was fine with dying. Death would be nothing, but a blessing at this point in his life. Now he wasn't going to go kill himself, but say if he were to die, he didn't care anymore. He walked into the living room and sat down in a chair and stared at his phone. He had been ignoring everyone.

He decided to at least see what was going on. Missed texts and calls.. Sally and Cruz really. Cruz.. Crap.. He told her he would call her in a few days and it had been a few days. He pulled up her name and called her back. (Finally)

_Hey!.. I.. I'm glad you called. Was getting worried you might not like.. Ever._

"Yeah.. Um.. How is the pregnancy?"

_So far, so good. I got to find out the gender a while ago. Did you?.. Want to know?.._

"If you want to tell me, go ahead."

_Well.. Why don't you come here to Florida? You can stay with me. I'm at the house you got me and we can go to the race this weekend together and have dinner and I can tell you the gender then? Gosh, I'm so glad the race was in Daytona this weekend. Makes traveling so much easier for me._

"I have work..."

_You do?.. Oh.. Well.. Okay. Right, you're right. Don't worry about it. Um.. It's a girl.. She's healthy so far and growing._

"That's good. I'm glad.. You are okay to, right? Taking care of yourself?"

_Yes, for sure!_

"And you are going to quit racing for the rest of the season here soon. Right? Daytona is a bad track.."

_Yeah.. Although.. I'm not sure I'll go back after this one. I want to be a racer, but.. I want to be a better Mother to my baby.. Our baby.._

"You can keep racing if you want to because I'll be around. I'll help."

_So you will be involved?_

"Yeah. It's our baby, right?"

_Yeah. I wish you'd come down here.. With me.. I have been getting sick this last week. Like a lot! Oh wow.. I wonder what I'll tell Miguel.. With his Dad never around and you will be.. Hmm._

"Yeah.. I don't know.. I'll think about coming down. I'll call you later.. Maybe.. Soon. Bye Cruz."

He hung up, not giving her a chance to say anything much else. Besides, he needed yo get dressed and head to the academy and rab anything he wanted to keep for himself sense he was going to sell to the higher companies...

Sally set Colton down for a nap with his siblings then went to ask her Father for a huge favor. "Hey Dad.." "Hey baby. Find a place yet?" asked Carson. Sally shook her head answering "NO, not yet.. Um.. Could I ask you for a HUGE favor?" "Um.. Maybe, what is it?" He asked. Sally sighed then asked "Can you watch the kids for a few days.." "A few days?" "Like a week maybe?.." Carson's eyes widened. "Why? What's going on?"

"Well... I have some things in Radiator Springs to finish up and selling the house is one of them. Have a family coming to look at it this week. Um.. I don't want to keep pushing away, but it would be hard for me to travel back and fourth with the kids over and over.." "Can't you do any unfinished business over the computer or phone?" He asked. Sally sighed with a frown answering "I can some, but not all of it. Look, can you or not? If not, it's fine. I'll just take the kids back and fourth with me."

Carson shook his head replying. "No, no. I don't want you doing that. It would just be more stressful for them. They don't need that.. Will they be alright away from you that long though?" He asked. Sally nodded then explained. "Yeah. Ece is the only one I'd be worried about and it's only because she is a tad clingy." Carson nodded, thinking. "Um.. Sure, I can. But.. You aren't running back to Lightning? Are you?" Sally shook her head.

"Nope." She answered. "Just some business to take care of Dad." She explained. Carson nodded saying. "Alright. Sounds alright with me. Just make sure you write down anything I should know. I want to avoid as many fits as possible during that time." Sally giggled at that. "Of course Dad. Thanks. Really. You've been helping me out so much during all of this." "well, you're my daughter Sally. I'd do anything for you." Sally snickered with a smile to that.

"Actually Dad... I.. I haven't filed the papers yet.." ""Papers?" Asked Carson. Sally hesitated and then it clicked. "You haven't filed the divorce or restraining order!? Seriously!?" He snapped! "It's hard Dad!" Sally cried out! Carson slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Just.. Where are they? I'll file them for you." "No. I mean.. I don't know if I want to Dad.." "Why?" Asked Carson. Sally had to think of something. "Because of G. Etc!" She shouted.

Carson raised a brow in confusion. "Because of what now?" He asked. Truthfully, sally just blurted that because it was the only legal and logical thing she could think of that she could slide past her Father at this moment. "Um.. G. Etc.. It's a drug that.. Lightning an many other racers have been on after major accidents and.. It causes.. Late... Problems..." "What are you talking about?" Asked Carson as he crossed his arms and lowered his brows.

Sally was trying to think. She really didn't know what she was even talking about. "I was talking to Ben and it might have um.. Changed Lightning's personality and healed his brain.. Wrong?.." She sounded crazy. Carson glared at his daughter a moment before letting out a sigh and replying. "Sally... I know you love Lightning.. But.." "NO DAD! It's true! Ben told me over the phone that it's not just Lightning, that other people who have taken it are having problems to." Now it had Carson's attention. Medical lawsuits were a lawyer's bread and butter.

"Really?" Asked Carson. Sally nodded. Carson thought a moment then asked what the drug was called again. "Can you keep the kids for the week or not?" Sally asked again. Carson nodded answering "Yeah. Yeah, you go take care of your business. Just if I call needing you, you better get back here pronto." He warned. Sally nodded agreeing to his terms. Little did Carson know, that Sally had much more dangerous plans in mind...

Lightning played with a pen in his hand. Thinking about the academy and why he started it to begin with. Such a shame. And how DARE Cleo want to destroy the dirt track! The track Lightning had raced Doc so many times. Lightning walked over to the balcony and stared out at the track. He let out a sigh. "Oh Doc... What do I do?... I've fucked up so much these last couple years... I.. I ruined my marriage and hurt other people.. Ruined racing. No one wants to race for the love of the sport anymore.. Okay, so.. That's not quite true, but.. I hurt another racer.. Bad.. I sound crazy.. I'm talking to myself!" Lightning yelled then punched the side of the building!

Regretting that fast as he held his fist. "FUCK!.." He shouted! Possibly broke his hand now. "God dammit, FUCKING, MOTHER! GAHHHH!" He yelled. He then went inside and kicked the side tyre of the Bolt! "FUCK YOU!" He yelled! Taking the nearest thing, helmet from a shelf and throwing it at the Bolt! "FUCK RACING!" He yelled! Grabbing a trophy and hitting the windshield with it over and over and over until it cracked hard enough the trophy got stuck in it! "FUCK! EVERY! SINGLE! MOTHER! FUCKING! RACING THING! OUT THERE!" Grabbing the picture of himself and the Rusteze team and throwing it at the car! Glass shattered! "FUCK!" He screamed and took the steering wheel out of the Bolt and tossed it off the balcony! "THERE! FUCK YOU!" HE yelled! Not even sure who he was even yelling at. The wheel hit the dirt and rolled a bit. Lightning panting and breathing heavy from his little fit and staring out at the track.

He calmed down, holding his hurt hand. Shaking, trembling a bit. He should go to the clinic at this point. And maybe Cal was right.. What if after the crash he just never healed right. He lost himself after that crash and never truly came back. And know what he needed? Sally.. Sally was always there to help him in these times and without her.. The anger only got worst. The emotions hurt more, spreading like a disease in his heart. Making him angry and vulnerable.

**BBBbbzzzz.**

His phone buzed. The email. The email he had been waiting for. Telling him how much he could sell the academy for and be done with all of this finally. Sell the academy, leave town and.. Well, Cruz. He sighed. He lost Sally and the kids he had with her at this point. That didn't mean he had to lose his child with Cruz to. Lightning didn't want to. But he opened the email and even after seeing the low ball of a number they gave him, accepted. He hated that he did it, but he did. And it was over. He lost Sally.. Lost his kids.. Had no academy.. He was pretty close to free.

"Why do you seem so happy?" Asked Cleo suddenly. Lightning turned and looked at her. His expression changing fast. Cleo sat down in his chair and asked "So.. Did you make your decision on the academy?" Lightning nodded answering "Sold it. You can buy it from them now if you want." Cleo giggled and placed her feet on his desk. "Nice. I'm sure Doctor Hudson would love the mall and parking lot." Lightning hated this woman, but whatever. It was over.

"It's over Cleo. You got what you wanted.. You won the game." He replied. Cleo snickered and shrugged. "I won the game a while back Daddy. Thanks for playing." She smirked. Lightning shook his head and announced. "Guess I won't be seeing you. I'm selling the house and moving." as he headed to the door. "Oh no you're not. You are going to help me run this new establishment." Cleo laughed proudly. Lightning stopped and stared at Cleo.

"OR I can upload the tape of you and Cruz?" She reminded kindly. Lightning sighed and began thinking quick. What was he to do? Just let the tape get out?! "Oh.. And.. Funny how you recorded the little meeting with me here and with academy equipment.. Because legally, that means it's mine, and.. If you don't hand it over by tonight.. I'm pressing charges on you."

Lightning stared at her. She was smart. To dam smart for him. Lightning panicked inside. He lost and was under her entire control. "You don't need me Cleo.. Please.." He begged. Cleo laughed seeing the pathetic-ness in his eyes and hearing it in his tone of voice. "OH my gosh.. Now THERE is the Lightning McQueen I love. The one who just gives up. FINALLY!" She smiled proudly.

Lightning frowned and truly had given up. He had nothing left to fight for. Cleo held out her hand and ordered. "Hand it over Daddy.." Lightning was stuck. He'd lose in court. Cleo probably had more than just the tape on him. He sighed and admitted "The tape is here.. In the lobby.. Hidden in the vent above the front desk.." "Sneaky... Nice." Complimented Cleo.

"Go get it and bring it to me.." She ordered. Lightning couldn't think of any ideas out of this. He nodded and walked down, getting the tape and returning a few minutes later. He walked up and handed it to Cleo. "Good boy.." She said with a smile.

"Now come closer.." She lured. Lightning sighed and stepped closer, looking down at Cleo who was still sitting in his office chair. She stood up, wrapping her arms over his shoulders and looking into his eyes. "You won't give me any trouble now... Will you?" She asked. Lightning was broken. Truly no fight to give.

He shook his head answering "No..." Quietly. Cleo smiled, running her finger up and through his darkening golden blonde hair. Caressing his cheeks that felt a little rough with the facial hair stubble. She ran her thumb over his lips gently, biting her lips as she did. Lightning looked away, still standing there.

"Now, now.. Look at me." She snapped, forcing Lightning to look at smiled a little. "I would be very afraid if I were you.. Once you lose value to me.. You are just trash.." She warned. Lightning swallowed nervously and nodded. Really not sure what she meant entirely by that.

She wrapped her hand around his throat and kissed him softly. He didn't pull away in protest. Just let her do with him as she pleased. "How's it feel?.." She whispered against his lips. "To lose everything.. Just like you did to me..." She hissed. Lightning looked up at her and stepped back a few steps. Cleo let him and smiled, crossing her arms. "That's right. All of this was pure revenge. For throwing me in jail.. Ruining my rep.. Taking my kids from me.. Now you are in my shoes.. Driving everyone who cared away Lightning." She was so proud of herself.

Lightning thought about everything that had happened and.. Cleo was right.. She really won. "Tomorrow, I want you here and I want you to help me get rid of all the racing gear around here. Gotta clean the place out. Okay? Be here early. Might even have a little fun while we're at it." She teased. "Go." She shooed him away, Lightning sighed and agreed then left back to his place. He didn't even care if he was her slave at this point. He was done fighting anymore. He had nothing left anyway...

Lightning cleaned up some stuff along inside the office when the door opened near the front. He looked over and glared. Just Cleo.. "Great... What do you want now?" He asked in a growl. Cleo walked over asking "Now is that ANY way to treat me baby?" "Baby? Hey, we are NOT a thing." Lightning scolded. Cleo giggled replying "Thatkiss yesterday sure said something different." Lightning shook his head and continued picking up gear that was all busted and tossing it into the large trash cans.

Cleo watched a moment then asked "You know... If you want to take me to lunch, you could have a break." Lightning glared at her replying "No thanks. I'm not even hungry." Cleo snickered at that and just watched Lightning clean. "Fine. I'll just play on my phone and watch you clean." She said. Lightning sighed and grabbed a broom. Sweeping up more and more busted up junk and parts and dumping it into the trash cans...

Sally wrapped the minimizing wrap around her breasts to hide them under her clothes. She took the scissors and hesitated her next move. Cutting her hair short.. Really short again. She stared at herself in the mirror then with one deep breath, she cut it. Cut it to a funky bob then took the electric razor and shaved it down even more. She didn't care anyway. It would make this easier and then she had less to deal with.

She filled the tub with water and a dark black dye. Making sure it was well stored before grabbing the old race suit she picked up. A baggie one so her body would be well hidden. She plunged it into the dyed water, dying it blacktop further conceal her shape. She wasn't sure about how this plan would go..But she had to try to get Lightning to realize he wanted to be sho he was. Get him back in a car, driving over one hundred miles an hour and risking, pushing.. But he wouldn't do it with her. So Sally had to trick him into thinking she was a nobody to even try...

Jackson tapped his foot aggressively fast. Non stop as he sat and thought of the choices he had. Or Cleo.. Cleo did offer to call the doctor who had originally done this to him. It was definitely in the back of Jackson's mind. But no.. This was Cleo. He couldn't trust her and he could never see her coming...

The following day, cleaning continued of the academy. Cleo finished her nails and proudly announced it. "There! All done!" She smiled. Lightning rolled his eyes and added. "So am I. Entire lower half of the academy is cleaned out. Well, except for the cars.." he admitted. Cleo sighed saying "Yes... We'll have to do something about all these old race cars huh.." she pondered in thought. "What to do... What to do?... They really are nothing but peices of junk." She snarled rudely. Lightning didn't say anything surprisingly.

"I'm hungry. Want to come to grab a bite with me or stay and clean the upper half?" Asked Cleo. Lightning snickered answering "I'll stay and clean." "Fine.. lock up when you're done sweetie.." she teased and walked out. Lightning hated this woman and now wondered about fighting her, but.. He frowned. Why bother.. What did he have to fight for and he had no fight in him really.

Back to cleaning, Lightning grabbed some trash cans and took one by one up to the next floor. He went back down to grab some trash bags when he noticed a strange racer at the entrance door. Lightning stared a moment curiously. Small in size. Must be a younger racer. Perhaps a student even. Had on a black race suit, older style and fit, boots, gloves, and a black tinted race helmet. Lightning sighed and called "The academy isn't open to students.. You'll need to go some place else." The kid stood there, silently.

Lightning glared and continued "Look! This place isn't open to anyone! Get lost! No one races here anymore..." man.. Lightning really sounded dead inside. The young racer walked forward. Lightning slapped his forehead and yelled "WHAT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!? GET LOST!" The kid walked up and stared up at Lightning. Lightning stared back down into the helmet, but couldn't see inside it.. Little awkward there.

The kid lifted up some keys. Lightning stared at them, seeing the emblem of a Corvette. "So you have good taste.. Get lost kid.. I don't know what you're even looking for." The mystery racer pointed to Lightning's chest. Lightning's brows lowered. "I don't teach racing!" He snapped. The racer was still completely silent. "Do you speak!?" Lightning snapped rudely. The racer put down his hands and then seeing Lightning's keys on the desk, grabbed them. "HEY!" shouted Lightning. The racer took Lightning's hand and placed the keys in them. Lightning just stared at the racer. Little confused.

The racer walked over to one of the old Bolts, and grabbed a helmet from inside, walked back over and handed it to Lightning. Lightning held it and sighed saying "What are you looking for kid?.." the racer looked around the room. Saw one of the grand opening posters. He walked over, ripped it from the wall and ripped out a specific piece. He walked back over to Lightning and handed it to the old racer. The ripped paper said 'racing'.

Lightning stared at the kid and chuckled saying "No. I don't teach racing anymore, sorry. You came here for nothing." The kid turned back, picked up more from the poster add of Lightning McQueen's _ academy and ripped more words off then back to Lightning handed them to him. Barely. Lightning's hands were getting full. He pointed to the first word he ripped off the poster. 'Racing' then the next one 'Lightning McQueen''

Race Lightning McQueen.

Lightning sighed saying "Look, kid.. I'm flattered, but... I don't race anymore. Besides.. A Corvette is a street car.. I don't want you tearing up your car on a dumb race. Vette isn't made for dirt." The kid pointed to the back door that read Willy's butte and Drag strip. Lightning set down the helmet and ripped paper words. "The drag strip?" The kid nodded. "I don't understand.. Who are you?" Asked Lightning. The kid stepped back a step or two and shrugged. Lightning was suspicious. It was odd.

"Sorry.. I don't race." He replied and turned his back, grabbing the broom when he felt a punch to the back of his shoulder. "OW?" He snapped and looked at the kid. "Did you just hit me?" The racer said nothing. "You hit like a girl." Lightning snarled. The racer then punched Lightning in the shoulder front side. "Ow! Stop that!" Lightning whined! The kid did it again! "Hey! Cut that out!" Lightning scolded! The kid took the broom, yanking it from Lightning's hands and tossing it away. "What is wrong with you!?" Yelled Lightning. Stepping closer to the kid in a threatening manner. The kid stepped back. Lightning smiled a bit growling "That's what I thought. GET LOST KID." Then turned back around. The racer let out a sigh then left...

The kid got into the tinted vette and sat there a moment before driving off. Once out of sight of the academy, the racer pulled over and parked. She took off the helmet to breathe better. Sally panted. Mostly from her elevated heart rate. Lightning wasn't going to make this easy...


	19. wake me up

The following day, Sally pulled up to the academy. Lightning's car was out front. Good. She pulled the helmet over her head and got out. Trying to push Lightning to race again. She walked into the academy. No sign of Lightning at first. She walked in further. Still no Lightning.

Sally walked through the bottom level, peeking in at each room to try and find him. She had a week.. Minus two.. Five days. She had five days to get Lightning back and the best way was through racing. Or at least so far, racing was the best and sort of only option.

She peeked into another room, still no Lightning. Then. "AHEM." LIGHTNING! Sally, the mystery racer here jumped and turned around. Lightning crossed his arms asking who he thought was some kid looking for trouble at this point. "What are you doing back here?" Lightning growled. Still, couldn't see who this kid was because of the suit and tinted helmet.

The mysterious racer stared up at Lightning and remained silent. If she spoke, Lightning would know it was her. Lightning tapped his foot saying "Well? What do I have to do to get rid of you and make my point? No one races around here anymore." The kid looked down at the ground. Panicking quietly and trying to think of something!

The kid looked back up at Lightning who pointed firmly towards the front door and ordered "Leave. Don't come back here kid." The kid stood there for a second when the front doors opened. Lightning and the kid looked over to see Cleo. Oh how Sally would love to give her a few choice of words.

Cleo tilted her head and asked "Who is that?.." Lightning sighed answering "No one. They were just leaving." Cleo snickered. Lightning then grabbed the racer's suit near the shoulder and pulled the kid to the door and threw him out. "Go home kid!" Shouted Lightning. Then he shut the doors and locked them. The racer got back into the vette and took off the helmet. Sally sighed and dusted herself a bit in the car. Lightning and Cleo? Was he working with her? This didn't make sense..

Four days left.. At least that's what Sally reminded herself. Four days to get that spark lit back up in Lightning. She pulled up to the academy in her mysterious racer suit and saw Lightning's car. Good. She put on the helmet and walked up to the door and pulled, but they were locked. "Dammit.." She mumbled. Looking around and trying to figure out a way in. Back door. She walked around back and was stopped by the sight of a few of the old race cars in the back lot. Why?

Sally walked further and found the rear door open. But.. Also found Cal's car in the lot. Crap. Crap, abort! Sally turned around and "Oomph!" She fell to the ground after bumping into someone. She looked up, in the race suit and helmet, to see Cal! She stared up, worried if she were going to be caught. Cal lent out his hand and helped the racer up saying "I haven't seen you round here before.." the kid was quiet then, "Oh no... I thought I told you to get lost!" Yelled Lightning. Cal and the kid looked that way as Lightning walked up. Cal frowned saying "Light.. I just got here.. I just wanted"-"Not you. You!" Pointing to the kid!

"GET LOST!" Lightning growled into the face of the helmet! The kid swallowed a bit nervously, Cal got between this asking "Who is this?" "Some kid wanting to race." Answered Lightning. Cal stared at the racer asking "Really?.. I told you this was gonna happen man. Maybe the drug news is already out?" "No, this kid just won't leave me alone. Wants to race me. Hey, you race him." Suggested Lightning. Cal and the kid glanced at each other. The kid shook his head. Cal snickered saying "Think he just wants to race you." Then asked the kid, "You are a he?.. Or she?.." the mysterious racer didn't answer.

Lightning rolled his eyes snarling "Whatever IT is, can leave!" The kid and Lightning staring at each other. Cal sighed then pulled Lightning aside saying "Have you called your doctor yet?" "No. I don't have time for it. Look, if the drug is bad, I'll just stop taking it." Replied Lightning. Cal's eyes widened. "No, no, no. You can't do that Lightnin. If you quit cold Turkey, you will have seizures, episodes, nightmares." "I already have those things." Growled Lightning as he swatted Cal away. The kid was listening in for sure.

Cal frowned continuing "Lightnin we are all worried about you.. I don't want anything to happen to you." Lightning sighed and nodded saying "Thanks Cal, but.. I'm fine, okay?.. You should worry about yourself and your family. I just have to get rid of Cleo so I can leave to.." "Why? What is she hanging on you now?" Asked Cal. Lightning glanced at the mysterious racer before answering "Nothing, don't worry about it... Just.. You wanna help me, get rid of wanna be here."

Cal looked at the racer and sighed. Lightning walked away. Leaving the racer with Cal. The kid reached out and began stepping to chase after Lightning, but Cal stopped him by holding out his arm. "Hey, now hold on.. Come on. Lightning McQueen is... Busy.." he lied. Sally heard that and lied about that herself so many times. The kid looked at Cal then without fuss, was walked out by Cal.

When Sally pulled into the place she was staying, she walked inside and took off the helmet and threw it to the ground before falling onto the bed and cried! She only had three more days.. Three! She was afraid she wouldn't get to him within that time frame. Not to mention, now she was worried that the medicine was hurting Lightning because he admitted to the nightmares and possibly meant more than that. She needed to break into his walls and get him back now!...

Lightning pulled up to the academy to find that stupid mystery racer there again! This immediately made him all frustrated and in a worse mood than he was already in. Lightning got out his car, slamming the door and walked up to the kid who was waiting at the front door of the building. "Why won't you just go!? Leave me alone! I will not help you and I will not race you! Stop showing up!" He yelled into the racer's helmet. The racer remained quiet like always. Honestly, the silence was pissing Lightning off more than anything right now.

**BBBbbbzzz**.. Lightning felt and heard his phone. He glared at the kid then picked up his phone answering. "Hello... Yeah, it's fine. Yeah, uh.. I don't.. Maybe.. How are you doing anyway? And the baby?"

It was Cruz..

"Good... Yeah, no, I'm..Happy..." lie.

"Are you still racing this weekend? I might. If Cleo will let me. Yea.. It's complicated Cruz... Believe me, at this point, I want to be with you.. Anything to get away from freaks in this town... yeah, I just can't... I.. I'll call before the race.. Maybe. Okay. Bye." He hung up and back to the mysterious racer, but... The kid was gone? "Where'd he go?" Muttered Lightning.

SLAM! A car door! Lightning turned and looked to see the kid in the vette speed off. Easier than usual. As the vette sped off, it suddenly stopped. Lightning stared a moment. What was the kid doing?

Sally was hurt a bit by even knowing that Lightning was talking to Cruz. She was reminded why she had pushed for another divorce. That even if she did break through to Lightning, would she want him? She looked back in the rear view. She had his attention right now, so this was a chance. How? He was being stubborn and wouldn't race at all. Sally swallowed nervously and took a deep breath. Thinking.

Lightning stood and watched for the vette to leave, but it just idled there. Lightning shook his head and was about to go on into the academy and ignore this, when the vette backed up and pulled back up. Lightning sighed and watched the kid get out of the car. "Seriously?..." Lightning growled. The kid walked up to Lightning and just stood there a moment. Oh how she wanted to wrap her arms around him. To love him and get him back. Not to herself so much, but to himself.

Another car pulled up. Cleo. Lightning and the kid stared. "You should go.." Lightning muttered. Cleo got out of her car and walked up to these two. She quickly stared at the kid asking "What are you doing back here?" The kid of course, didn't answer. Lightning spoke up answering "He just wants to race.." "You?" Cleo laughed. "Clearly doesn't know a washed out, dead beat driver when he sees one. Here," Cleo handed the kid a handful of posters. "If you're in town, make yourself useful and hang these up." The kid looked at the posters. Future site of the Radiator Springs shopping Mall.

That angered Sally deep down. How could Lightning let this be happening!? As Lightning began to follow Cleo inside, the kid grabbed his arm, stopping him and pointed at the poster with distress. Lightning sighed saying "Racing is over kid... I'm sorry.. I'm.. Just not the man I once was.. Go home." Then he walked in and followed Cleo inside the building. The kid got back into the vette. Sally had to do something. Push Lightning harder. She had.. Two days left... Two...

The next day, it was early morning and Sally stepped out of the room she was staying in the race suit. Another day of trying. She would not br easy and push Lightning hard today. She realized she forgot the keys to the other car as she shut her door. "Whoops.." she played with her keys and opened the room back up and rushing inside to get the correct keys real quick before heading out.

Cleo drove by and noticed.. Sally? In the race suit?.. The vette sitting there?.. SALLY WAS THE RACER!? Cleo giggled to herself as she drove. "Oh this is just too good.." she exclaimed to herself...

By the time this mysterious racer got to the academy. Cleo and Lightning's cars were there. So was Cal's again. That was interesting. With helmet on and identity hidden, the racer walked up to the doors, which were unlocked this time and went inside again. Inside, Cal and Lightning were arguing.

"This can be good!" Yelled Cal! "It means you can fix this! We can work together and fix racing for the better!" "FOR THE BETTER CAL!? Are you kidding me?! This is going to really damage the sport." Argued Lightning. Cal shrugged saying "The sport will heal in time. First we need this place back. Surely there is somethin you can work out with Cleo?" Lightning fell silent. Just staring at Cal. Then the two older racers noticed the kid. "Oh come on!..." Lightning snapped. So did Cleo though. Cleo walked out smiling "Well, well... Back again?" Cleo asked. Circling the kid before walking up to Lightning.

"Go Cal.. I'll talk to you later. This lawsuit has Sally written all over it." Lightning said. That made the racer curious. What could they be arguing about-the drug lawsuit.. Her Dad... Seriously Dad.. Sally thought to herself. Cal frowned. He didn't want to leave Lightning with Cleo it was clear. "Take the kid out with you." Lightning added. Cal sighed and began to approach the kid when Cleo stopped him saying "No, leave him.. He's come here this many times, might as well give him what he wants." Cal was surprised. "He wants to race Lightnin." Cal announced.

Cleo snickered and stared at the kid then up at Lightning and said. "Sounds good to me. Do it Lightning. You two can race tomorrow morning.. I'd like to see this race for myself honestly." Lightning was a little surprised now to. "What? No, I don't ra"-Cleo grabbed Lightning's collar and growled "You do what I say until I'm done with you." Lightning sighed, staring into her eyes with anger. Cleo straightened up Lightning's shirt then approached the kid. "You've been here a few days.. You know the pass?" The kid nodded. "Good. Race starts there at the bridge, ends down the pass into the entrance of Radiator Springs main street. Sound good?" The kid nodded once.

"Good. Go on and get prepared kid." Ordered Cleo. The kid hesitated, glancing at Lightning and Cal then leaving. Once the kid was gone, Lightning asked "Why do you want me to race some kid?.. I.. I don't race." Cleo smiled replying "Oh I don't want you to race him, I want you to destroy him." Cal's brows lowered as Cleo continued "You really want me to finally let you go? Destroying the tape and letting you walk out a free man? Never speaking to me or stepping foot in Radiator Springs again? Make sure that kid never wants to get behind the wheel of a car again." She ordered. Cal immediately snapping "What? No. You can't do that. That's not right and you know it."

"Shut up Cal! Or maybe I should start paying more attention to Megan and you!" She threatened. Cal stared at Lightning who shook his head. Cal fell silent. "Good. And about this stupid lawsuit the two of you are fussing over, look it's just a lawsuit. Everyone will get over it." Cleo then caressed Lightning's cheek saying "But I want to wish you luck still.. Leave us Cal." She snarled. Cal looked at Lightning, mumbling his name, "Light..." "Go Cal!" Shouted Cleo. Lightning was broken. "Just go Cal.." he muttered. Cal didn't want to, but did reluctantly.

The front doors shut and Cleo poked Lightning's nose saying "When's the last time you were balls deep into some woman's pussy baby?" Lightning looked away from her without answering. "Awe.. Are you really this broken now? Have I beat you to the ground this hard?" She asked. Lightning swallowed nervously. "Here.. Let me grab you a drink." Cleo offered. She stepped away and grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to Lightning. "Go on.. It's just water." She assured.

Lightning wasn't sure he believed that, but took the water and strared at it. Would the sex tape be worst than this? He began thinking about it getting out. Cruz.. His rep.. He did seem pretty drunk in that tape. "Can I make a quick call?" Asked Lightning. Cleo raised a brow asking "Right now?" Finding it a little funny, she giggled.

Lightning nodded. Cleo sighed and shrugged saying "Sure, I guess.. I shouldn't have anything to worry about. But I'll be right here the entire time." She warned. Lightning nodded and set down the water and grabbed out his phone, calling Cruz.

_Hello._

"Hey Cruz.."

_Hey! I.. I wasn't expecting you to call so soon._

"Yeah.. Me either.." he began thinking about asking Cruz if he could let the video out, but that would be awful. Every man alive would treat her like meat after that. Lightning covered the phone, muting it then asked Cleo. "If I get rid of this kid, you'll really let me go?.." Cleo smiled answering "You destroy this kid and I will most definitely let you go. It'll be the last thing you do and once you cross the finish line.. You've finished my game for good." "And the tape?" "Will be destroyed under your watch." Cleo assured.

Lightning sighed then back on the phone.

"I'll be at the race this weekend."

_Really?_

"Yea. I have something to take care of in the morning then I'll try to get the earliest flight I can."

_Alright, great. Thank you. I'll get you room and some stuff._

"Alright.. Thanks Cruz, see you soon." Lightning said and hung up. Cleo smiled then rubbed Lightning's chest asking "We should celebrate really. This will be our last chance to have a little private fun." Lightning looked away saying "Please don't Cleo.." he sounded so pathetic for the great Lightning McQueen. Cleo snickered "Don't forget.. I still have the tape and until you crush that kid.. I could still upload the video." Lightning sighed with a frown pleading "I don't want to Cleo... Please stop.." "Please stop? I'm here giving you a freebie at my sex and you want to say please stop?" Lightning didn't reply.

**SLAP!** Across his cheek! Lightning rubbed his jaw as Cleo scolded "You are just lucky I'm pretty much over you asshole.. Be early to the bridge of the pass. If you fail, the tape goes up regardless of anything!" She snarled and stomped out. Leaving Lightning alone for a while. Lightning wasn't an aggressive driver. Being that this kid was a nobody, it would be easy enough to scare the kid out of one race...

Lightning parked his car at the bride. The rour from the falls was loud and making a fog and the air a little chilly near it. He walked over to the side where Cleo was waiting with some man. "Whose this guy?" Lightning asked rudely. Cleo shook her head answering "No one to you. Ready for your big race?" She asked. Lightning snickered replying "I'd hardly call this a race." Cleo grabbed Lightning's collar and threatened "Just remember what happens if you do not burn this kid. That tape goes up for the entire world to see.. I'm pretty sure it won't be just Cruz hurting from that, but your kids.. All of them will grow up seeing that as their Father. Do you want that Lightning?" She asked. Lightning sighed answering in a whisper, "..No..."

"Good. So make sure this kid's car is done." She warned then pushed Lightning away. Lightning was a little confused with Cleo. She knew Lightning could never actually hurt anyone so why was this the last thing she wanted him to do. Then an old mustang pulled up. Cleo, the man she was with, and Lightning all stared as the car parked. Cal got out and walked over. "You aren't really gonna do this for Cleo are you?" Cal asked fast.

"Well hello to you to Cal." Growled Cleo. Lightning glanced at the woman then to his friend answering "I have to. I do this and she finally let's me go.. I can leave town and everyone in it.." "Oh, like me? Bobby?" "Bobby won't stay here anyway Cal." Lightning snapped. Cal knew that was true more than likely. Cal only continued "Yeah, but..." "But nothing Cal!" Lightning yelled! "I have nothing for me here anymore! I already have a flight out of here after this stupid race.. Let me go." He pleaded. Cal sighed with a frown, but agreed silently. Then the other vette pulled up and parked next to Lightning's Camaro.

Cleo smiled with a "Good.. Looks like the kid is here." Cal then placed a hand on Lightning's shoulder saying "Go easy on the kid Light..." Cleo cleared her throat and called Lightning over. Lightning looked absolutely miserable. Cleo stepped close to his face, inches and softly spoke. "When I say destroy this kid... I mean make sure he has a permanent reminder of why you don't race anymore. And here." She handed him a helmet. "Why?" Asked Lightning. Cleo snickered answering "So i can tell you if your being to easy on him.." Lightning glanced back at the kid who was waiting and leaning on their vette. Lightning nodded and took the helmet and put it on.

Cleo looked to the man next to her who then reared back and suddenly punched Lightning in the stomach! Lightning fell to his knees! Cal jumped shouting "HEY! THERE WAS NO NEED FOR THAT!" "BACK OFF OR YOU'RE NEXT CAL!" Yelled Cleo. Cal looked at the man who was way to big for Cal to take on, so Cal stayed put.

Lightning took off the helmet just in time to throw up. Oh how Sally wanted to run to his aid!.. Cleo noticed it to. It was odd that Cleo was paying so much attention to the kid. The man next to Cleo handed her some water. Cleo knelt down and handed it to Lightning. "Drink this real quick. It'll help with the sickness." Lightning pushed the water away. Cleo's brows lowered as she put it in his hands by force. "Drink it or forget this entire thing and I upload the dam tape." Lightning panted a bit then drank the water. It did feel a little refreshing after getting sick like that.

Lightning put the helmet back on and stood up. Ready to race. Sort of. Lightning walked over to his car and stared at the kid. He stared and said "You won't make it out of this race kid.." Then got into his car, shutting the door and revving up the engine. The kid was nervous. Never been on that end of Lightning's banter in a race setting before.

The kid got into the vette, started it up and revved up gently once or twice really. "Okay Sally.. It's just Lightning.. You're just going for a drive." She nervously told herself. She took a few deep breaths as the man Cleo was with lifted up a flag. "Just a drive with Lightning.." She told herself again. She glanced over at Lightning. He wouldn't be all that aggressive would he? He wasn't an aggressive racer.. Not usually.

The flag dropped and the vette sped off! Lightning gave the kid a moment before he followed close behind. Now at first the race was normal as it could be. Two drivers, racing down the pass, following the bends and curves of the road. Being morning, it was safer, no traffic.

Lightning came on the passenger side of the vette. Cleo watching with her binoculars as much as she could and reminding Lightning through the helmet, "Rough him up Lightning!" Lightning looked over at the vette, driving side by side of it. The kid wasn't expecting this move. Lightning jerked the wheel toward the kids car, hitting it with his! Pinning the kid between his camaro and the guard rail over the cliff! Sally never felt fear like that before! Looking down out of her driver window to see the cliffs below! That was near death to her!

Lightning let up and gassed it! Darting ahead of the kid. The vette moved away from the rail and cliff side and shifted hard, trying to catch up quick. Lightning looked in the rear view mirror to see the vette nearing closer. He sighed and moved over a lane, away from the cliffs to see if the kid was stupid enough to want another taste of that. The kid only tailed him, moving with Lightning. Drafting.

Sally wasn't sure how to get Lightning to feel what she just did, except for to give him a taste of what he had just given her. She tailed him to the point of annoyance. If Lightning moved an inch left, she did to. If he sped up, she sped up. Lightning grew tired of that game and curved in with the turn, giving room to the kid.

The kid moved in on Lightning's passenger side and glanced over. "Okay.. You can do this.." She told herself before jerking the car into the side of the camaro and shoving, pinning Lightning between her car and the guard rail from the cliff below!

Lightning's car sparked over and over as it grazed hard against the metal railing. The Sally's eyes widened seeing a car ahead! She backed off of Lightning, giving him leverage there and Lightning gunned it ahead and passed around the oncoming vehicle easily. The vette followed, doing the same. Middle of the race.

Lightning and the racer were racing normal, but according to Cleo. Lightning needed to scare this kid out of racing. Lightning shifted the car as he tried thinking of something to scare the kid sense the cliff rail didn't work.

Sally shifted hard and sped up to the tail of Lightning's car. "See if this wakes you up." She said before ramming the rear of the camaro. Lightning felt the jult and looked back on the vette. The kid moved over slightly and bumped the rear wheel of Lightning's car, sending Lightning side ways. "NO!" Shouted Sally as she didn't mean for that! Lightning grabbed the brake and drifted close to perfect around the curve with Sally close behind! She gunned it and didn't realize another turn was right there.

She went in to fast and hit the side of Lightning's car again, quickly hitting her brakes some to back off! But Lightning's car was already spinning in circles, once, twice, third time, Lightning regained control only he was nose to nose literally with the vette and now racing backwards!

He and the kid stared at each other as Lightning managed to race alright in his backwards position. "There we go.. That's it Lightning." Sally cheered to herself. She let off the gas and Lightning used the break to whip the car back to the correct direction! Got to admit, that felt pretty good! "Alright... Time to really wake you up." Sally said as she was gaining confidence.

She gunned it hard, nearing the final turns of the race. But Lightning knew and couldn't forget what Cleo told him to do. He had to end this kid. He began looking at the surroundings. Finding something ahead to use to aid in this. Rocks.. More like a small boulder. That'll work. Lightning wasn't a dirty racer. Not usually. But this was his ticket to freedom! Or so he truly hoped!

The vette followed Lightning close behind. Lightning let up, getting the kid next to him. He glanced over at the mystery racer and hated what he was about to do to the kid. "Sorry kid.. This is gonna hurt a little.." He whispered to himself. Nearing a boulder on the kid's side of the road. Lightning waited as he drove for the perfect moment... Waiting and having no real choice, Lightning jerked his car into the kid's car, **BAM!** Making the vette swerve directly to the boulder in a **BAMCRUNCHSHATTER**! AS Lightning continued off and down to road to the finish line and left the kid on the wreck of smoke and broken metal.

Steam and smoke lifted from the car! The nose of it was all crunched in. The sounds of steam was like a hiss. Sally felt something running down her head. She grabbed the helmet and struggled a moment to come to realize what had just happened. Lightning wrecked her!

She took off the helmet and shoved the air bag out of her face then looked up in the mirror, it was broken to. She touched her forehead to find blood. It wasn't to bad. More than likely from the helmet. The door was trapped shut though. She unbuckled and tried getting the door to open. No luck.

She then saw the camaro coming back around at a slower speed. She quickly put the helmet back on! Lightning stopped the car and got out. One thing with racing. The racer was fine if they got out of the car. The kid hadn't gotten out yet. Lightning walked up to the window and asked "You okay?" As he took off his helmet. The kid gave a thumbs up to Lightning.

Lightning sighed and looked inside the car at the legs and feet of the kid and said. "Can you move your feet?" he asked. The kid looked down and moved his legs. "Good. You'll be fine. Shut off the engine. It's the next best thing to a kill switch in a street car." The kid did. "Take off the helmet and you'll be able to breathe better." The kid shook his head and made clear he didn't want the helmet off yet. "Alright, alright.. Let's try getting you out of this thing." Replied Lightning.

Lightning tried the door. Nothing. Passenger side next and it opened right up. Lightning crawled into the cab and explained. "I'm gonna grab you under your arms and pull.. I'll be gentle. You try getting your feet out of there, okay?" The kid nodded.

So Lightning grabbed under the kid's arms and pulled. Gentle and easy to not hurt him more. Lightning pulled the kid out and fell onto the ground with the kid in his lap. Little awkward there at first.

The kid stood up and seemed pretty okay Lightning stood up and dusted himself off. "Should go get yourself checked out to be safe probably." Lightning suggested. The kid stepped away, back turned to Lightning. "You.. Knew my moves. Were you a student before?' Asked Lightning. The kid put his hands on his helmet and asked "Tell me you felt something racing again.." That was no boy, no kid and she had Lightning's attention. She took off the helmet, still facing away. "Tell me you felt alive.." She added. She had choppy like pixie cut hair.. Platinum blonde.. That voice.. She turned around, staring at Lightning.

His jaw dropped slowly seeing Sally. Sally was this mystery kid!? "Sally..." He mumbled her name. Sally smiled a little and


	20. a few hours of pure bliss and agony

The kid put his hands on his helmet and asked "Tell me you felt something racing again.." That was no boy, no kid and she had Lightning's attention. She took off the helmet, still facing away. "Tell me you felt alive.." She added. She had choppy like pixie cut hair.. Platnium blonde.. That voice.. She turned around, staring at Lightning.

His jaw dropped slowly seeing Sally. Sally was this mystery kid!? "Sally..." He mumbled her name. Sally smiled a little and said "Because if you didn't.. I'm prepared to do that again.." Lightning stared at her in just shock! Lightning rubbed his hands over his face then looked back at the wrecked vette then back at Sally snapped "I COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!.. What-why-why-why did you do that!? You tricked me!" He yelled. Sally nodded and explained. "I had to.. No one would race you and you.. I needed you to race. To try and get you back." "Dammit Sally.." He whined. "You don't have to keep drowning Lightning.. I told you I'm here in whatever way you need me." She reminded. Lightning shook his head snarling "No. No, you have to go!... If.. If Cleo finds out that YOU were this racer.."

"No, Lightning. I'm done letting you fight alone and I'm done standing by. Cleo hurt my family to." Sally was firm with that. Lightning walked up to her and standing in front of her, looked downn into her eyes. She had a small scar on her fore head from the crash. Thankfully that seemed to be all. Lightning swallowed loudly and ran his fingers through her rough, pixie like hair cut. "You cut your hair.." He pointed out. Sally nodded. Lightning felt the tears come to his eyes seeing her beauty in front of him. Sally smiled seeing that look in his eyes. Maybe she was finally getting through to him?

She caressed his cheek.. Rubbing her finger over his velvet lips. "Come on Lightning.. Come back to me.." Sally pleaded. "We can.. Get you off that medication and get you racing again and.. I can be there every step of the way." She assured. Lightning sighed, but smiled. All of that sounded wonderful, but then a car pulled up. Cleo. Sally's brows lowered as she and Lightning eyed the woman who stepped out of her car.

"Sally.. So nice to see you.." Cleo smiled. Sally only snarled back with "Wish I could say the same." Lightning stepped in front of Sally as if he could protect her. Cleo snickered seeing that. "Such loyalty.. Until it comes to Cruz.. Right Lightning?" Cleo asked. Lightning didn't take his eyes off her.

Cleo walked around them and eyed them just as they were eyeing her. "I raced Cleo.. I raced for you and.. That was the deal!" He reminded firmly. Cleo stopped and crossed her arms and corrected. "The deal was you destroy the racer..." Lightning glanced at Sally who placed a hand on his shouler. "We're not scared of you Cleo." Sally growled.

Cleo snickered, trying not to laugh. "I hope not.. But you should be. You know already what happens when someone betrays me Lightning.. Not only is that video going up, but you better watch yourself. Don't bother coming back to my mall. I don't need you anymore." She walked back to the car. "Oh.. And I would be getting Lightning home as soon as possible Sally.. Something tells me you're in for a real treat..." She glanced at her watch then said, "In about.. two to four hour maybe? Less than that." She smiled. "See you around Lightning." Cleo then got back into the car and left.

Sally sighed with relief. "What does she mean? What's going to happen in a few hour?" Lightning shrugged. He had no clue. The two stared at each other. Tears filling Lightning's eyes, he grabbed her close, wrapping her up in a warm and much needed embrace! "You were incredible!" He shouted! "I, I haven't seen you drive like that in years!" He yelled and picked her up, spinning her around! Sally smiled and laughed as he set her down.

"I havent seen YOU drive like that in years! Tell me you want to do that again!" Sally exclaimed! LIghtning's smile faded as he answered. "I.. I.." He frowned. Sally took hisb face in her hands and said "You can be you again. It's okay. I think between Cleo and maybe your meds.. And.. Us.. You got a little lost and.." Lightning stopped her, removing her hands from his face.

Sally stared up into his ocean eyes. Lightning smiled a little and nodded answering. "I don't feel like me.. I haven't for a long time Sally.." Sally hugged him close. "I'm going to be here every step of the way Lightning... If you can let me?" She asked. Lightning hesitated and thought to hinmself. "And Cruz?" Lightning asked. "What's done is done.. I'm.." "Having a baby with her.. I know. I'm not saying we can work and we can continue to be married or anything. I'm just saying I will be supportive and help you get back to being you." Sally assured tenderly.

Lightning sighed then his eyes widened. "CAL!" He grabbed his phone out and quickly called his old friend!...

Lightning finished on the phone with Cal. He was fine and was driving his way back to town to meet them at the hospital. Lightning walked back up to Sally who looked at him. "You know what?.. Let's just go home.. I'll call Mater to come pick up the Corvette." Sally suggested. "Home?..." questioned Lightning. Sally nodded. "Come on..." she took his hands and pulled him to the Corvette. Lightning stopped her and pulled her back. "Wait.." he looked down into her eyes and smiled. "Thank you.." "For what?.." Sally asked quietly. Lightning smiled saying "For.. this... Not giving up on me.." he leaned close and kissed her lips gently, patting with a quiet smack of the lips. They stared at each other's eyes.

Lightning hugged her again. Smelling her scent just.. It was almost overwhelming, but in a good way. They got into the car and Lightning in the driver side. "I'm driving." He warned. Sally smiled saying "I hope so." "I do have to... Um.." he paused. Thinking. He had a flight to Florida in a few hours and was suppose to stay with Cruz.

"I.. I booked a flight to Florida to the races and"-"For Cruz... Right.." Sally muttered. Lightning sighed saying "I don't have to"-"You should. She's uh.. She's having your baby and.. She loves you." Sally reminded. Lightning sighed again as they sat in the car. "What about you? Should really get you checked out.. Just in case." Sally nodded. "Alright... Yeah, then we can... Get you packed up and I'll.. Probably go back home to the kids." She admitted.

Lightning began the drive and it was quiet. "I've missed seeing you like that Lightning.. Racing.. It's where you belong." "I guess.." said Lightning. "I just.. Feels like part of me is missing..Not just the you part, but.. I don't know.." he frowned. Sally smiled for him saying "I know.." Lightning stared at her then smiled and complimented "You really do look hot with that edgie hair." Sally rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay." "I'm serious! Look sexy as hell." He added. Sally snickered and shook her head. "Just drive Lightning." She laughed.

He drove out to the clinic and he and Sally entered the E.R. and Sarah down after checking in. They sat together for a second. Lightning pulled out his phone and checked the time. Sally noticed and grabbed his hand tightly. He was all sweaty and seemed nervous.

"I never filed those papers.. Any of them." she admitted suddenly. Lightning stared at her. "You haven't?" He asked quietly. Sally shook her head. Lightning looked down at her hand in his asking "So... We're still?.." "Yip.." Lightning gripped Sally's hand even tighter. She could feel his hear beating through his hand and into her's. "You okay?" She asked. Lightning nodded, but his entire leg was shaking.. Tapping fast.

Then a nurse called "McQueen." Sally stood up and said "You coming with me or staying out here?" Lightning looked up at her answering "I'm.. I'm going to wait out here." "Okay.. I'll be right back.." she replied and brushed some of Lightning's hair out of his face before walking in with the nurse.

Lightning sat there. Sounds of ringing in his ear. It was getting louder and louder.. The other people in the waiting room were staring at them. No they weren't, yes they were. Was it hot in here? Lightning looked over at the woman next to him. He laughed suddenly. Why was he laughing? He cleared his throat and apologized to the woman who seemed to think he was just weird and scooted another seat over.

Everyone stared at him. It was hilarious because the room was moving like water. Waves of motion. Lightning looked down at his hands. They were... Odd. Lightning chuckled and asked the man next to him "Do my hands.. Look... Normal?" Still chuckling at himself. The man raised a brow asking "Dude?.. You alright?" Lightning stared at the man for a moment. He felt funny then suddenly. Fine. Lightning snapped back into reality and stared at the man answering "Yeah, um... Sorry." What was wrong with him?

Lightning took a deep breath in then out. Trying to think clearly. He looked at his phone and saw the time and sighed. He scratched his head. His hair felt greasy.. Was that a ticking sound he heard? Maybe.. Lightning yawned and then rubbed his eyes. He shook his head and breathed. He could hear himself breathing. Hearing it.. Like... Really hearing it. Is that normal? Lightning walked up to the desk and asked "Is.. Sally Car-um.. McQueen?.. Um.. Done yet?" The lady at the desk looked up answering "If she hasn't come back out of those doors than she is still in the back sir. You can sit and wait though."

Lightning shook his head explaining "No, I have other things to get to. I.. I have a flight I have to get to in a few hours so.. I have to see her and.. Look, tell the doctor to hurry up!" Lightning yelled and hit the table desk! The woman stared saying "Sir.. You need to sit down and wait." "What kind of emergency room is this!?" He yelled! Then grabbed his head and could feel the lights piercing through his eyes. At least that's what it felt like.

"Sir. Are you alright?" The woman asked. Lightning looked around. Why was he here again? The flight.. No.. Race.. Sally. "Fuck!" Lightning yelled! The woman stood up and snapped "Sir, if you can't calm down, you should leave.." "Not without my wife!" He snarled! The woman sighed and nodded. "Okay. Okay, I'll find her. Just please sit and I will get her." She assured. Lightning's heart was beating fast and hard. His head feeling like it would explode.

Lightning went to sit in a chair, but missed and fell flat to the floor. He was furious with all the eyes on him and yelled "What are you all looking at!? Fuck off!" The people in the waiting room seemed a bit fearful. And he heard a child even crying! Sally heard him from the room and rushed out! "Lightning?!" She called. He was gone though? Sally ran up to the front desk asking "Lightning McQueen, where did he go?" "He left." Said a man from behind. Sally turned and looked at the older man and asked "Where did he go?" The man shrugged answering "Something about just having go get out of here and needing some air. But he sped off in some sports car."

"What?.. That makes no sense?" Sally replied. Sally stepped outside and looked around. Car was gone. Lightning was gone? She grabbed her phone and called him quickly, but it just rang over and over until it went to voicemail. Sally screamed at herself loudly! Feeling more pain build up and more anger! She tried calling again. "Come on, come on, come on... Please Lightning..." she begged. Voicemail again! Sally fell to her knees crying! Not even a little. She let it all out! Screaming and crying right there outside the hospital. He was here! He was right here in her arms and she left him for just a dam second and he was gone again!? It hurt! It hurt so bad!

"Woah, Sally?" Cal. Sally looked up then stood up and basically leaped into Cal's arms in tears! Cal comforted her and asked "What happened? Is Lightnin okay?" "Well we, we.. We came here for me and then I heard him yelling and screaming and when I came out to check on him, he was gone!? I don't understand why!? He was fine. He was fine and just.. He ditched me..." she mumbled in disbelief...

Lightning got onto the plane and into his first class seat. Tapping his foot like a maniac. Thinking. He was angry. With Cleo, himself, Sally. "Fuck.." he mumbled and wiped his hands over his head. He felt sweaty. His hands felt clammy and his heart racing so loud he could hear and feel it in his head!

The plane took off and Lightning sat back in the seat. He started to realize he just took off and left Sally. Wow. Why did he do that? Lightning rubbed his head. Something was wrong. He couldn't think straight. He stared and looked around at the first class area. Three stewards.. Bar area... two by two seating... Smell of food.. Alcohol. Oh he could use a drink. Lightning put his hand up calling "Uh.. Excuse me.." one of the stewardess walked over asking "Can I get you something sir?" "Um.. Yea, the strongest thing you have to drink please.. And in a hurry.." he pleaded, rubbing his eyes.

The stewardess walked away for a moment. Leaving Lightning in his tapping foot over and over and over. "Here you go." The red head appeared. Lightning looked up at holding a glass. He was already dizzy and felt wobbly. "Thank you.." he replied, taking the drink. He stared and watched her walk off to take care of other passengers. She had a nice ass in the tight skirt and stockings.. Lightning covered his mouth and stared a moment. What was wrong with him?

A few minutes later, Lightning felt someone touch his shoulder and he jumped a bit looking up to see the red headed woman. "Just checking up on you sir. Would you like anything?" Lightning sat up in his seat and looked around for a second as he woke up more answering "Um.. No, I'm okay, thanks.." she began to walk away, when Lightning stopped her calling "Wait.. Um.. think I'll have another drink.." "Sure thing sir. Coming right up. I'll be right back." She walked away and started talking to another stewardess. They were giggling and snickering amongst each other. Lightning stared.

His heart beating hard in his chest like never before. The room spinning. Why were they laughing at him? with him? What was that smell?

Staring at them... How the plane felt like it was floating. Wait... it's a plane.. Flying, duh. The woman came back and handed Lightning the drink. She turned to leave, but Lightning grabbed her hand and asked "Now, hold on.. Where are you going?.." he smiled. "Who is uh.. You're friend there?" He asked. The red head looked over to the blonde she was talking to before back to Lightning answering "Oh that's Becky." "Mmhmm. And you are?" "Jasmine." "Jasmime.. Pretty name. You mind grabbing me two more drinks and bringing Becky over to?" Asked Lightning. Jasmine snickered and glanced back then held up a finger to say be right back befor walking to her friend.

Lightning sipped down his second drink and felt a sudden pain in his head! Sharp! "Fuck!" He yelled! Dropping his glass and grabbing his head! The girls and others stared at him. Becky and Jasmine walked over and Jasmine asked "Are you okay Sir?" Lightning nodded and rubbed his head before answering "Yea.. Yes, I'm alright.. I'm sorry.. I'm not myself." He admitted. Becky, the blonde whispered something another to Jasmine then Jasmine asked "Are you Lightning McQueen?" Lightning looked up and sighed answering "The one and only.." didn't sound so proud of it though.

Becky smiled asking "You seem a little off from how you usually look on tv.. What's wrong?" Lightning shook his head answering "Just uh.. One to many drinks." He chuckled and lied. He did feel drunk though. Made no sense to him sense he only had the one.. Two? How many again?

Jasmine snickered and said "I have more passengers to attend.. But Becky can keep you company Mr. McQueen..Just call of you need anything." Becky smiled and asked "May I sit?" Lightning nodded. Becky sat down and asked "So.. Why the one to many drinks Sir?" Lightning snickered answering "Awe, just... Probelms with my um... I think wife. She um.. She filed for divorce, but.. I.. Made a mistake." "Doesn't sound very nice of her." "I deserve it.." Lightning admitted. Becky shook her head replying "Well... She just doesn't know what she's missing out on than if she leaves a man like you." She smiled and placed her hand on Lightning's knee.

Lightning glanced at the girl's nimble fingers on his knee. He could feel her fingers. Like, really feel them. Like weeds wrapping around his knee and entangling around his entire leg. He swallowed nervously then smiled a bit awkwardly at her. Was She going to kill him? Why would he even think that?

Becky smiled and teased rubbing her fingers up and down Lightning's knee as she asked "Are all race car drivers wild like you were? So fearless and pretty good looking. I think you got sexier with age really. ." She admitted. Lightning stared at her. Not completely comprehensive honestly. "I have imagined a man like you a few times.. Don't get many celebrities on board." she admitted as she gazed at Lightning. Lightning smiled and nodded, gazing back at her. Long and pretty and wavy done blonde hair, blue eyes. cute little suit with a tight skirt and stockings.. Black little heel shoes. The hat only made her even more adorable. "I'm sorry, but how old are you?" Lightning asked with a chuckle.

Becky smiled answering "Twenty seven." "Hmm, alright.. You uh.. Would your friend miss you if you were say.. Busy for the remainder of the flight?" Lightning asked carefully, staring at her breasts. Fuck.. She probably had some perky little things in there. He'd give anything to see them at this point. He could swear he could feel his heart beat down his groin just thinking about the pussy under that skirt. Becky stood up and grabbed the curtains.. Closing them quietly. Lightning smiled and grabbed her hips, brushing his hand across her ass as she turned around. Becky sat back down next to him and Lightning pulled her chin close and kissed her.

Why was he so fucking horny? He'd literally and happily fuck every woman on this plane. Was that a possibility? Every. Single. woman. Every shape, curve, blonde, redhead, hair, her eyes were like little blackholes. Could Becky read his mind?

Becky moaned quietly as their tongues found each other. Making out a little passionately behind those curtains. Making out for minutes and only stopping occasionally for a gasp of air. Lightning's tongue rolled with her's, his hand on her shoulder.. He rubbed down her arm and back up.. Rubbing down her back and side.. resting his hand on her hip. Their lips parted and Lightning went to her neck. Suckling and biting her neck gently. Becky closed her eyes tight. She had glossy lips and smoky eyes. Such a young beauty.

Becky pushed Lightning away then sat up on her knees, kicking off her shoes. She pressed her finger to her own lips and whispered "Ssshhh.." with a smile then reached between his legs and began undoing his belt. Oh he was hard already. Who wouldn't be!? His heart was racing and he felt the orgas to fuck like never before! She took out his member and smiled as she looked at Lightning. "You like?" He asked. He felt sort of high.

The girl nodded and began stroking his member. "MMmm..." Lightning groaned quietly. Her nails.. Pink? Yellow? They seemed to change color with her movements. That was trippy. Growing impatient, Lightning ran his fingers up her hair and pulled or rather pushed her head down to his member. She took his member into her mouth. Lightning felt his eyes roll to the back of his head. Her mouth was so wet and warm! Lightning felt his head spinning! "Ooohhh..." he quietly let out.

Lightning sat in his seat, tapping his foot. Tap,tapping tapping, tip, tap. Shaking ks entie leg in a tremble.

He could feel Becky smile as she sucked him. Her passion and technique getting better by the seconds. She was bobbing all the way, up and down, taking him into her throat. Lightning petted down her back and to hed skirt.. He slowly pushed his hand inside the skirt and rubbed her area over her panties. They felt like cotton. Oh he wondered what they looked like being that she was ao young. Seemed like the younger women wore more bright, vivid, exotic panties than the women he was use to having, like Sally.

FUCK, SALLY! Lightning snapped out of the trippy high state and then he couldn't hold it! Becky had sucked him so hard and swallowed which tightened her mouth around his member! Lightning grabbed her ass tight and unloaded one of the biggest loads into the woman's mouth and down her throat! Becky flinched a bit with the first spurt down her throat, then swallowed. She swallowed every drop happily. FUCK! Lightning rested his head back, cheeks blushing red as he finished cumming into Becky's throat. Becky sat up with a smile. "Wonder how good your mouth is." She teased. Wiping her lips with her fingers then licking them. That was hot.

Becky stood up, pulled down the skirt, revealing the white cotton panties with little pink polka dots all over. She pulled them down. Lightning couldn't help staring at her beautifully tanned and bare area. She was wet. He could smell it. She smelled so fresh.. So good.. Becky sat against the plane wall, legs toward Lightning and spread them open. Oh fuck...

Lightning stared at her area between her legs. His head swaying side to side it felt like. was he on a boat or a plane? He smiled and laughed. He had never felt so happy and so good in his entire life!

Becky placed one of her legs over Lightning's shoulder. Giving him better access. The scent of her was so good. To good not to taste! Lightning sat up, positioned himself and kissed her ankle first.. Then her calf.. thigh. Becky closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. Her area so wet and smelled perfect and young! So perfect in color.. She had to be barely worn in. She probably hadn't had a good fuck in a while.

Lightning pulled the lips of her area apart and dove in. Licking her up and down entirely. Getting his tongue inside her and tasting the fresh wetness of her hole. Becky's face turned red and she bit her lips to remain quiet! Lightning lapped her flavor, kissing her clit then licking all the way down and up. Getting his tongue inside her each time. So wet.. So good! Her breathing was getting louder and heavier. Closer to orgasm.

Tapping, Tapping, Shaking. His heat beating faster and faster. Everyone on the plane was laughing at him. Why were they laughing? The stewardess' giggling and Snickering to each other. "Stop!" Lightning yelled! Everyone stared at him like he was crazy.

Suddenly Becky grabbed Lightning's face and pulled him into her face, kissing him with a fire like lust and tasting her own juices on his lips! She moaned quietly into his mouth and that made his member twitch. He wanted her. He clearly wanted to fuck this young woman hard and deep.

In this position, Lightning over Becky, their faces and lips close together, his member just right at her entrance. Becky wald him inside her now! She held onto his face and whispered against his lips "Please make love to me... Take Me Sir." Her voice echoed in his head. Rather hypnotic. He felt drunk and maybe he was. His entire body was pulsing. His forehead all sweaty. Was that normal?

Lightning pushed the tip of his member inside her extremely wet hole! Becky grabbed his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin! Lightning braced his hands on the wall of plane, above Becky's head and impaled himself deeper inside her! It took all Becky had to keep quiet and not let out loud moans of pure pleasure!

Her insides got more wet, and tighter. Her hands rusted down and she grabbed Lighting's ass with her nails. She bucked her hips, getting Lightning to only Pump harder and harder with each thrust. kind of Surprised that someone hadit heard or cought them. L ightning pumped harder into the young woman. She was about to explode in orgasm. "I never expected it to... to be THIS good..." She husked breathlessly. Her insides growing tighter! Her walls clamped down around Lightning's member!

Her mouth was big. Why was her mouth So big? Oh how hot she was. He was. Literally! Lightning felt like he ws on fire, his skin. That can't be normal... Can it? Tapping, tapping his foot over and over as he sat in his seat. Everyone staring. Laughing, giggling, Voices wouldn't shut up!

Poor Becky couldn't contain herself any further! She was about to SCREAM of Orgasmic bliss! Lightning quickly grabbed her jaw and covered her mouth. The girl aided and placed her hands over his as if it would help her keep or be any quieter as she came!

Her eyes widened! Staring straight up into Lightning's eyes as she came hard on him! her legs shook! Trembled! She was so tight that she made Lightning cum again! He only pumped a few times before Pulling out of her hole, sitting up, letting go of Becky's jaw, grasping his member and Cumming into his hands to try and limit the mess. (What a gentleman, right?) cumming never felt so damn good before! Was cumming always this perfect?... He should Fuck more often.

Lightning sot on the cold floor in front of the toilet in the airport bathroom. Throwing up for what felt like the hundreth time! He never felt so sick. What was wong? He felt faint. He felt like he was dying. WAS THIS DEATH?! He lay down on the cold floor, holding his stomach, curled up in a ball.

Why are there so many people around him? He wondered as he stood on the airport. He wiped his for head. Sweating? Why? His heart beating in his entire body. That was getting annoying fast! Tick.. tick... Tick.. tick.. Why was the clock so loud? Was he high? "Oh my God.. I'm tripping.. This is a dream.. I'm dreaming.. Wake up!" He shouted to himself! Slapping himself in the face! "Wake up McQueen!" Slapping himself again!

Throwing up into the toilet hard! Was he puking up organs!? Was that even possible!? He was dying. He was so sure this was what death felt like! His body feeling like he bad been eaten, chewed up and spit out and left to die in some drool. Sweat. He was so confused. What time was it even?

Lightning sat and waited for his bag. Waiting.. Time ticking.. Tick.. tick.. tick.. tick.. Thinking.. so many people. Too many people around. Toe tapping, leg shaking up and down.. Thinking... Time was passing to fast. He was angry. Angry with Sally. She betrayed him! She fucked Jackson! Anger growing. Anger was such bliss. Anger felt just as good as cumming. Was that possible? To cum from being so angry? He could. Cruz. Oh Cruz was a whore! Such a little obedient whore!.. Angry with Jackson.. Oh Jackson.. Lightning wished he killed him. Smashing in that dumb smile! No! Don't think like that? Why was he thinking like that?

Lightning got into the cab and the driver asked "Where to buddy?" Lightning could swear that the man's voice echoed. Why was he talking like that? "You got it!" Exclaimed the driver. Wait?.. Lightning didn't tell him where to go!? Or did he?.. Lightning touched his lips.. Was he talking? Could he talk. The driver sure could. He wouldn't stop talking.. What an annoying voice he had to.. Weird mustache to. Why won't this man shut up? He looked like Mario from the old Nintendo and game boys.. "The fuck?..." Lightning whispered as he stared at the man.. Was Super Mario driving his cab?

Lightning grabbed his chest. He could feel his heart and it was going to explode! The air conditioning in the cab was loud! Like en engine rouring. Loud! "Can you turn that down!?" Yelled Lightning as he covered his ears. The man glanced back with confusion. "Turn what down? The radio isn't on sir.." "The air!.. It's to loud!" Lightning explained loudly. The man looked at Lightning like he was crazy, but did as his customer asked. Lightning stared out the window of the cab.. Watching the road and cars and people... He felt like he was going to pass out. Why? What was wrong with him?

Laughter. Was the cab driver laughing at him? Why wouldn't this man shut up? Lightning slammed the cab door shut hard! Stomping off into the motel. He had to hold onto the wall in the halls to walk... Inside the elevator he stared at all the buttons. So many buttons.. So... many... buttons.. One push of a button and... He slowly reached for the button.. Pressing it started the engine of the car! Lightning gripped the wheel and shifted hard! "No, no, no!" He snarled as he watched Jackson take off around him! Three other drivers passing him! The announcer saying "McQueen is fading!.. Fading fast!"

The room opened and Cruz appeared. "Hey, hey?.. You okay?" She asked with concern. Lightning grabbed ber throat immediately, pushing her inside and dropping his bag, kissing her with hungry need and passion! Cruz was shocked and confused! Lightning kissed her with such an empty hunger! Lightning wrapped his arms around her, hugging or... wait.. Did he? Did he grab her throat or hug her? Whatever. He kissed her. Making sure he got into every inch of her mouth as he then grabbed his shirt and pulled it off, Cruz gasped for breath and honestly went with it! She took off her shirt and shut the front door back to kissing each other in pure lust!

Toe tapping.. Tap.. tap.. Lightning sat at the airport tapping his leg.. Shaking it.. up and down, up and down, thinking... Angry.. He was going to kill Jackson!

Lightning had Cruz completely naked and at the end of the bed. He kissed her lips and undid his belt, then her neck as he slid the belt off. He bit her a little bit then kissed her collar bone and kept going down. He kissed her breasts, each one and between them. Cruz moaned the most beautiful and erotic sound ever. Lightning growled in his own pleasure. He was hard and ready to show her who was boss here.

He kissed her tummy, right under her belly button then her area. He quickly found her area and dove his tongue right in! Fuck she tasted so.. Bland? Was he losing his ability to taste? He only ate her more! Cruz fell to the bed and Lightning spread her legs open, getting himself a deeper taste of her honey in a growl as he dug for her flavor! His heart was so heavy! Weighing down and beating in his entire body! It really was giving him a head ache and distracting him from what he was doing. What was be doing?

Lightning sat on the floor in the bathroom of the airport.. Curled up and ready for death.. Sally... Sally was the racer.. She was the racer? He wanted, no she wanted him to race. She was a racer.. she cut her hair. She was.. Sally. She only caused him pain.. Oh how he wanted to run to her arms right now because he was not right right now. Something was wrong.

Lightning kissed Cruz with passion! Laying over her, he took his belt and used it to retrain her wrists above her head and attatched her to the bed post. He kissed her between her breasts once more before shoving his member inside her hard! Fucking her with the energy he had left! Cruz moaned loudly! Basically screaming out his name! Lightning loved that! He thrusted in and out, fast and hard. But it sort of felt numb. Like a numb and yet flying feeling. He sucked her bottom lips and her tongue as they both moaned and he fucked the hell out of her hole! The sound was the best! He was fucking what sounded like the wettest little sex toy on the planet!

He felt like he was spinning! The room like an ocean. He was getting sea sick, having sex. That made no sense. Was he still on a boat? He was never on a boat and that made him laugh a little, confusing Cruz. The stewardess were giggling at him.. Jasmine had the better looking ass. Sally looked at Lightning and said "I've missed seeing you like that Lightning.. Racing.. It's where you belong." In such a sweet voice that rang through his head. Lightning rested his head back, cheeks blushing red as he finished cumming into Becky's throat. Dam those polka dot panties were cute. Everyone stared at him. "Such loyalty.. Until it comes to Cruz.. Right Lightning?" Cleo asked. It was hilarious because the room was moving like water. Waves of motion, making him chuckle at it.

Lightning pumped harder! Grunting with each thrust into her! The sound of skin being slapped hard and moaning and screaming! Yes! He was going to cum again! "Yes! Fuck Cruz! I'm... I love making you scream!" He yelled with such an energy! Cruz's face was so red and s

Her breathing so labored as he fucked the shit out of her! Maybe.. Or maybe he wasn't at all.? Did she even like it? Was he good enough? Better than Jackson fucking Storm fucking his dam wife! He was better than that "MOTHER FUCKER!" He yelled! Slamming his pelvis hard into Cruz!

His heart was so fast! Never been this fast before! "Fuck! Yes!" He yelled! His heart beating way to fast! Way to fast! Pounding in his chest! Pounding in his head! He couldn't catch his breath! His heart hurt! It hurt to be alive! His heart was like a needle with each beat! Piercing his lungs, his stomach, his chest! It hurt to be alive! Oh but Cumming! Fucking Cruz until he came was such bliss! Such release! The room spinning, his heart making a thud, thud, thud, boom, boom in his head! It was to fast! Everything was to fast! Moving way to fast! He couldn't breathe! Thud, thud, boom, boom, he was going to just pass out!

He stared down into Cruz's beautiful red face and brown eyes, messy hair! Her most amazing sounds! Her body.. His vision fading... Laying next to her smiling... fading.. her lips moved, but he could only hear his heart racing.. beating... Way to hard.. way to loudly...Tired.. worn out... He just couldn't anymore... his heart would explode...


	21. Sally gives What's her's to Cruz

Sally and Cal began looking everywhere for Lightning. He didn't answer Sally, wouldn't answer Cal. He had them both worried after the events with Cleo. "Lightning?!" Called Sally around his house. The camaro wasn't there anyway though. Cal walked down the street that Lightning lived n. "Lightnin!.. Lightnin!?" He called. No sign of him anywhere though.

They searched down town. Getting Sheriff involved and Mater. Sally searched the motel, the diner.. Cal asked around and kept an eye out for the camaro, but it was like he was just gone, vanished into the thin air. Cal and Sally met back up and Cal asked "Did he say he was going anyplace else?" Sally shook her head then remembered. "Well.. He said he had a flight out to Florida.. But... Would he?.. Did he really leave me stranded at the hospital so he could go run to Cruz?" Cal stared at Sally. He honestly wasn't sure anymore.

"I was so close Cal!" Sally cried! "I was so close to getting him to wake up and back! I got a glimpse of him, the real him today and now!?... Now what!?" She yelled! Cal sighed and suggested "Let's go back to my place.. I can call Cruz and Tex maybe and see if he went there." "If he hasn't?" "Than we keep lookin." "And if he has?.." Sally asked with a whimper.

Cal stared at her and didn't know how to say whatever he should say even. If Lightning just stranded Sally fro Cruz.. It was clear who meant more to him anymore and Cal didn't want to say that to Sally. "Go to my place, tell Megan I'll be there soon. I have one more place to see if he's at." "Where?" Sally asked. Cal shrugged answering "Bobby's.. ? I'll be home right after and call Cruz."...

Cal walked into his home to find Megan and Sally waiting up for him in the kitchen. "Was he there?" Sally was quick to ask. Cal frowned and shook his head. "Bobby says he hasn't talked to him." Sally frowned and became more and more hurt by all of this.

"It doesn't make sense.. I had him guys.. I had him right there and he was... For a moment he was Lightnin McQueen." Sally exclaimed. Megan and Cal glanced at each other. Not sure what to do. Then Cal announced. "I'll try calling Cruz.." Not exactly what Sally wanted to hear, but it needed to be done.

Cal stepped away and Megan sat down next to Sally. Rubbing her hand up and down her friends back. "You can stay here tonight if you'd like Sally.." Megan offered kindly. Sally smiled a little, wiping her eyes. "Thanks Meg.. But I don't want to cause you and Cal any stress." "You won't. I know you won't" Meg assured. It was nice that Megan was so understanding in this time of need.

Megan brushed her hand over some of Sally's hair. "While you're here, let me fix this hair up for you. I've been cutting Cal's hair forever and I know I can make your's a little neatly trimmed. And maybe change out of this old and dirty race suit." She laughed. Sally snickered with a smile.

"So you really raced Lightning McQueen?" Asked Megan. Sally nodded. "What was that like compared to your old romantic drives?" Megan asked. Sally sighed answering "He was.. At first I really was a little afraid, but.. Like I said. I saw glimpse of him. The Lightning I know. He's a racer.. They all are.." She reminded looking over at Cal who was on the phone. Megan sighed and stared at her husband.

"In all honesty Sally.. Cal is the same way. He use to be so.. Open and lively and fun and.. After his second accident.. He changed. Crashes change the way racers are. The drugs do not help. But we married into this. You have to remember you chose this life to... We chose to marry thrill seeking men with no fear knowing that one wrong move and they may not ever come back.. I've had to tell myself that for years..Hits close to home when I think about how Cal's Father and his cousin died in race accidents to." She admitted.

"You got to remember that as hard as is it for you.. It's probably a lot harder on them. Racers are exposed to G loads higher than astronauts, stuck in hot, humid cars, every weekend Blood glucose goes up, oxygen goes up, it's a metabolic work out and they wear full fire proof suits and helmets that prevent the body from cooling itself.. Drivers sweat.. A lot. Losing weight to the point it can make them sick. Add in the vibrations for hours of G force hitting them and the strain of the eyes.. Plus the neck, shoulder and core pain they feel later from the position on the seats. ." Sally raised a brow saying "You've really put some research into this.." Megan nodded and continued. "I married a race car driver and out of fear for the worst.. I wanted to know every little thing happening with my husband behind the wheel so I could help him he best way I could off track and care for him. Cal was... We almost got a divorce after the third accident. Because Cal wasn't Cal to me."

"But.. He seems fine now." Sally pointed out. Megan shook his head saying "He's never been the Cal I married again. I mean he's there. Sometimes it's like the accidents never happened, but most times.. He's this new.. Moody.. Grumpy perfectionist that I have to keep reminding myself that he is still Cal and I love him no matter what. I don't think he chose to change how he was. I think the accidents and medications did it. I hope that's what's to blame really.."

Sally rolled her eyes saying "Yeah, but Cal didn't cheat on you.. Over and over.." She growled. Megan frowned and did feel bad that had happened to Sally, but "True.. But see this?" Megan asked, lifting her shirt and revealing a nasty little scar on her pelvis, hip. Sally's brows lowered as Megan explained. "It was after the second accident and.. We were at Strip's track and Cal and I got into a fight because he didn't want to take a break from the track. He was having some vision problems. He got out of hand and grabbed a tool and threw it at me. I had to get stitches.. He was angry and I blame the drugs. Because the Cal I know, would never have done that. There is a dark side to racing that fans don't see.. The side where racers are abused for their talents.. Forced to put on a smile and act like they feel no pain. no hurt, no strain and race once to twice a week and plus training and qualifying.. Wish someone would do something about it. Maybe one day instead of making the cars safer, they'll just start making it safer for the driver's health."

Sally thought about that for a moment. Someone really should put a stop to that and help the race car drivers. She also thought of Meg's personal story there, staring at Cal who was still on the phone. "Could Lightning's affairs be because of the medications and the accident?" Megan shrugged answering "I.. I mean maybe.. They pump a lot of drugs under AMI into racers to get them healing and back on the track as fast as possible. Not to mention anything they take on the streets.. And Sterling seemed like a sponsor who treats his racers like property rather than people. Then again.. I hate mentioning it.. But you did sleep with Ben.. A lot of stress for Lightning all in one blow if you ask me..."

Careful there. Sally frowned. "Yeah.. I messed up when Lightning needed me. I won't make that mistake again though. I don't care if he chooses Cruz over me.. He needs help. Even if I have to.. To talk to Cruz and she be the one to get through to him.." Oh how Sally hated and hurt saying that. Cal sighed and hung up announcing "Well. Lightnin ain't with Cruz. Not yet anyway. If he is headed there, he'll be on the plane.. We'll just have to wait til tomorrow morning Sally.. I'm sorry." He apologized. Megan rubbed Sally's back saying "Stay here tonight.. We have the room.. Please?" Meg pleaded. Sally hesitated, but she knew she probably shouldn't be alone tonight...

Lightning took a deep breath in.. Cotton? Bedding. Oh nothing ever felt so good as to a comfortable bed in the morning. Lightning opened his eyes slowly. He felt as if he had been hit by a train. His vision was blurry as first. He saw the clock on the nightstand. Blurry.. He groaned a bit and pulled a pillow over his head and tried going back to sleep.

Hopeless though. He was up. Then he began thinking about last night. His head didn't really hurt. That was good. Wait.. He was in.. Florida.. Shit.. Sally.. Lightning got up. Naked. Where was Cruz? He looked at the time. 4?.. Four PM!? Wow. Lightning sighed and ribbed his eyes. He really slept in. He got up and headed to the bathroom. Besides needing to piss pretty badly, he needed to shower. He smelled like sweat and sex and cum. God it was nasty.

He noticed a note on the mirror, and took it down readin,

_Went to qualifying, be back tonight. I have to talk to Tex about the rest of the season. See you tonight._

Lightning sighed and stared at himself in the mirror. He was a mess. What happened last night? He was with Sally.. "Fuck.." He muttered. Sally must be worried as heck. Lightning had to shower first though because he wreaked! So after a good shower, and getting dressed, he began the search for his phone.

Searching through his bags, he grabbed out all his medications. He really didn't need to skip out on those. There were only a handful of drugs that racing didn't allow. twenty one. There were twenty one drugs that racing did not allow. The other hundred of hundreds were approved to take and still race. Lightning was still on a lot sense the accident. Some for pains, headaches, motor function, the coma. He grabbed the pills and took most of them. He stopped at one. and stared at the label. Glancing over the warnings and effects.

Cal and Sally had made him think twice about it now. But like Cal said, can't just stop taking it. Lightning sighed and took it to. But he didn't usually get like he did last night? What happened? Cleo.. Cleo said something would happen in a few hours. Lightning groaned and sat there a moment. Cleo had to have slipped him something. Why? Did she want him to act all.. Crazy like that with Sally? With her? It made zero sense. Lightning really needed to find that phone and call Sally.

No luck for the first little bit. Gosh he was starving.. He walked into the kitchen and as he did, The front door opened and Cruz walked in. She smiled greeting "Hey! Really wore yourself out last night huh!?" She smiled. "I tried waking you up before I left, but you were out like a log!" She joked as she walked up to Lightning. "Have you seen my phone?" Lightning asked.

Cruz shook her head then explained. "No.. Could be anywhere though. You came in here and just, bam! Straight to the sex.." She laughed awkwardly. Lightning sighed and asked "Do you have any food?" "Sure. I have a pizza or two maybe.. Sorry.. Don't have much." She admitted. Lightning rubbed his head. "That's fine.. I'm sorry about last night Cruz.. How's the uh.." He paused and stared at her belly. Not much of one yet, but starting to notice. "The baby.." He mumbled.

Cruz glanced down, rubbing the little bump answering "Good so far." "You talk to Tex?" Cruz nodded. "He said talk to Cal or Strip sense he's been letting them take charge anyway." Lightning sighed and nodded. He knew Cal would pull her from the track. Good. Meant Cruz would be safe during the pregnancy. "Are.. you okay?" Cruz asked. Lightning shrugged answering "Yeah.. Just had a bad day.. Hey, you were a trainer and worked with racers for a while.. Did you see any come in and.. Not be able to.. Live or race normal after an accident? Because of.. Medication maybe?"

Cruz thought for a moment before admitting "I mean.. Being totally honest here, you were like the only big accident driver I ever trained. Everyone else was more like.. Rookies." "Oh.." Not exactly what he wanted to hear. "Why?" Cruz asked. Lightning shook his head answering "No reason." "Okay. Well.. I have the rest of the night! You are coming to my race tomorrow, right?" "Yeah. I want to see you race. Been a while sense I've been out on a real race track.." Lightning chuckled. Cruz smiled saying "No worries, I won't let you get lost." She winked.

Lightning snickered. Cruz was always so.. Happy and positive. He walked up closer to hr and caressed her cheek saying "Don't let racing break you.. You are an amazing person Cruz.. Don't ever change.. Please.." Cruz stared into his eyes, a little confused. "Okay." She quietly agreed. Lightning wrapped his arms around her, hugging her. It was odd. Cruz noticed that Lightning was pretty broken all over again.. Was it her? Their baby?.. It hurt because she felt as if this was all her fault.

**BBbbbzzzz**

Cruz's but vibrated. "Haha!.. That's uh.. I better get that." She blushed. Cruz stepped away answering "Hey. Cal, my man!.. I mean not.. Not what I mean, I meant... Oh. Yeah, he's here. Oh..." Cruz stared at Lightning.

Cal looked at Megan and Sally saying "He's there." Sally jumped out of her seat saying "Let me have the phone, let me talk to him!"

Cruz handed the phone to Lightning saying "It's Sally.." Lightning stared at the phone and hesitated even answering this one. He sighed and placed the phone to his ear answering. "Hey Sal.."

_What in the fuck happened last night!? I ran out to find you! Cal and I looked everywhere for hours!_

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened.. I mean I have memories, but.. It's all messed up and blurry and doesn't make any sense to me."

_That's not good enough Lightning! I'm coming to Florida._

"Uh.. Alright... What about the kids?"

_I.. (Sigh) I have to go back to them first..._

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine now."

_You except me to believe that!? You.. You ditched me for.. Her.._

"No I didn't. Like I said it.. I don't exactly know what happened. I remember asking about you to the front desk then I was at the air port and the plane and.. I think Cleo slipped me something Sally.."

_God dammit that bitch. It'll be out of your system by now.._

"I.. I'm sorry.. Hey, are you okay?"

_Yeah. Yea, I stayed with Megan and Cal last night.. Lightning..._

"Yes?.."

_(Sigh) I love you.._

"I love you Sally..."

_Um.. Put.. Put Cruz on please.._

"Um.."

_Please. Before I change my mind._

Lightning handed Cruz the phone saying "Wants to speak with you." Cruz was surprised and took the phone answering. ".. Yes?..."

_Cruz... Lightning needs to be watched... He's not himself, he.. He hasn't been. I got him to race last night and... He maybe suffering long term side effects from one of his medications and on top of that he's been dealing with Cleo and.. Me.. And your.. Situation, look... Can you keep an eye on him and take care of him for me. Please.. I can't be there right now, but you.. You.. You can..._

"Yeah, of course.. I won't let anything happen."

_Okay.. Thank you. I'm.. I'm counting on you Cruz.._

"Yeah.. I got this Miss... Mrs.. Sally.. I can handle withdrawal, no worries. I've had a few come in back in my training days and not to mention that I"-_ This isn't some trainee Cruz! This is Lightning! He is my husband and the Father of my!.. Our.. Kids... Please. I need you to promise me that you will be there for him.. However he needs.. you..._

"I can do that..."

_Okay.. Bring him home soon. Not Radiator Springs though.. Not for now. I don't trust Cleo... Bring him back to your place or.. Call me and bring him to me after this weekend, okay?_

"Oh, uh.. Okay."

_Thank you..._

Sally hung up the phone and sighed with a frown. She could not believe the words she had just said to Cruz. To Cruz! Megan lay her hand on Sally's shoulder saying "You're being the better woman here Sally." Sally's brows lowered. She was angry, but more hurt than anything. She dropped her head onto the table and cried. Megan and Cal just being there for her for now sense.. Lightning couldn't...

"And Cruz Ramirez takes the win!" Announced the intercom. Cruz spun out and gave the fans some smoke before pulling into the pits and getting out of the race car. Her crew quickly congratulating her when she ran to the nearest trash can and puked hard! Some racers curled their noses at her. Some people pointed and stared. One official grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to her. Lightning walked over and took her hand, leading her away to her garage and closing the doors so that it was private.

"You okay?" Lightning asked. Cruz nodded and wiped her face with some wipes. She was dripping in sweat. "No more races until after the baby, right?" Lightning asked. Cruz shrugged answering "Well.. I might race one or two more. Not sure yet." "Nope. Not happening. You need to think of your health and.. The baby's.." He still didn't sound very happy about this.

Cruz frowned asking "Are you sure you want me to have this baby?.." Lightning's brows lowered. "YES! Stop asking me that! What do you want me to say!? GET RID OF IT!? NO! Because that's not right! NO! No.. I.. I.." He took a deep breath and calmed down. Cruz was concerned. "You sure you're okay?" Taking his hands in her's. Lightning pulled away answering "I'm fine. Just.. Please stop racing for now." "Want to.. Move in with me?" Cruz asked. Lightning's eyes widened. "What?" "Move in with me." Cruz said with a smile.

Lightning thought about that and shook his head. "No.. No, I.. I need to see and speak with Sally.. We're... Still married Cruz. Which means there's a chance that maybe.. I miss my kids Cruz.. I miss everything I had.." He whimpered. Cruz felt bad for him, she wanted him to want her, but that might not ever happen anyway. "Okay.. I'll book us a flight to wherever she is now... I'll call her tomorrow.." She said. Lightning hated seeing Cruz hurt.

"Hey," He started. "Let's celebrate. You won!" He smiled proudly. "We should get some.. Something to celebrate and head back to the motel." "Really?" Cruz smiled. Lightning nodded. Cruz nodded back saying "Yeah. Yeah that might just be what you need anyway. Let me get done with signings and I'll get us a limo." She replied and rushed out. She ran back in saying "Be right back! Don't go anywhere Mr. McQueen." Shutting the door and leaving him alone.

Lightning stood there in the garage. It was so quiet compared to out there on the track and stands. He walked over to Cruz's spare car and brushed his hand over the hood. That race with Sally felt good.. Made him smile a little thinking about those drives he and Sally use to take. She was fun and wild and.. He changed, not her. Lightning frowned thinking about how he just fled the scene and left Sally at the hospital. Why did he do that anyway? Then he thought about something. He was with Cruz. There was that time that Sally smoked something Cruz gave Lightning. That's what he needed right now. To feel loose and good about himself and not so depressed and down about everything. If he remembered much of anything from the other night, it was how good he felt. How happy and calm he was in those between moments. That felt good, that's what he needed. Happy and Calm...

After signing, Lightning and Cruz grabbed some food to take back to her room to eat and probably watch a few clips and replays of the race. They got inside and Lightning took the food from Cruz saying "Here, let me help with that." Cruz raised a brow with a smile. Well, well. Someone is in a much better mood." She giggled. Lightning snickered saying "Yeah, that's because I got these!" He took out the rolls and set them down on the table with the food.

Cruz's brows lowered as she saw them. "Drugs?.. Did you smoke some of these?" She asked. Lightning shook his head answering "No. Well, not yet. Something to celebrate with is all. No big deal, just a little pick me up." "A pick me up? I'm pregnant. Or have you forgotten?" Asked Cruz. Or maybe he didn't actually care what happened to this baby.

Lightning stared at her answering "Well.. I.. Didn't really think about that, but.. Hey, I'm just needing a little bit. Get my energy going back up." "Energy? Seems like your energy levels are fine Lightning." Cruz argued. Lightning took one out and explained "LOOK! I need this Cruz! I can't.. Think.. Easily right now. I'm... I need something to just make me feel a little more alive. Not over doing it." "Right.. Look, I'm all for a little.. Hit now and then and I'd even argue that it could help sometimes, but.. Sally talked to me about some of your medications might be on the fritz. Let me look over them and then advise you if a hit or two is gonna be okay or not." Lightning snickered rudely. "I don't need a baby sitter Cruz." "I'm not a baby sitter, I just"-"Look, I thought you were the fun one between you and Sally?" Cruz stared a moment.

Did he just compare her and Sally as defense? "I am. I am, but.." "Then shut up" Lightning replied, taking a smoke and sitting down. Cruz realized maybe this could be bad, but she brushed it off for now. Lightning was stressed lately and it could help him relax after all...


	22. clueless

Cruz and Lightning sat on the couch and did indeed watch replays and clips from the race. They sat and watched the race and Lightning seemed fine. Cruz looked over at him, sitting all slouched next to her. "How you feeling?" She asked. Lightning looked at Cruz with a smile answering "I feel great. Soooo Good." He smiled funny. Cruz snickered saying "you're high." "Me? Nooo.. I just feel.. Awesome. Like you! You are awesome! You were awesome out there today!" Cruz giggled a bit saying "Well glad you enjoyed the race." Lightning leaned over and into Cruz's lap saying "Oh I did.. I did so, so much. We should do that again! HEY! You know what?" He asked.

Cruz looked down at him and played with his hair. "What?" "We are going to have a beautiful baby." Cruz snickered hearing that. "I'm serious! Because she's a girl, and she'll have your body! This.. Very.. Sexy body and my golden locks." He joked. Cruz laughed. She was so glad that Lightning was in a good mood and smiling and he seemed happy. Even if it was a bit if the drug that did this to him. "But no boy is going to hurt her. I will protect her Cruz. always." He assured.

She frowned a little and Lightning noticed and asked "What's wrong?" "Huh?.. Oh.. Just... I don't know... Partly think you hate having this baby.." she admitted. Lightning sat up and grabbed Cruz's face in his hands, squishing her cheeks. "No, no, no... Don't say that... I do, I do.. She's just a little unexpected and.. But a blessing! Such a blessing.. just like her Mommy." He smiled, pressing his forehead to her's. "Mom? Mother? Mama? What do you want to be called?" he asked.

Cruz snickered replying "You're cute." And pushed him away playfully. Lightning fell off the couch, **THUD**. Then sat up quick! Gazing up at Cruz. "What should we name her?" He asked. Cruz shrugged. "Bliss. Because she was made from pure bliss if we're being honest." He was charming. Cruz rolled her eyes. "How about Elizabeth?" "Elizabeth? Elizabeth McQueen?" He asked. Cruz shrugged answering "Maybe. Or Diamond?" Lightning smiled replying "I like Diamond. Anything you want Cruz. I don't care honestly. Long as you are always smiling, I'm smiling. Smiling is the best!" He said, touching her lips as he chuckled a bit.

Cruz sighed. Lightning sat up next to her on the couch again and kissing on her neck. "Woah, hey.. Okay?" She muttered. Loss of words there as he kissed her neck. Biting a bit. "Ow!" She rasped! Lightning jerked back and apologized! "Sorry! I can't help it.." he blushed. Cruz snorted a bit laughing "Wait a sec, are you blushing?" She giggled. Awe.. he was like a love struck teenager. It was adorable. Lightning caressed Cruz's cheek and slowly leaned in. Kissing her softly. Her lips were so soft. Lightning moaned loudly... So loudly into her mouth that Cruz pulled away asking "what was that!?"laughing. Lightning smiled and answered with a question. "We gonna laugh or fuck? Actually I really want to do both. Man I feel great right now!" He shouted with such energy he had lost before!

Cruz giggled and reminded "That's because of the drugs." Lightning chuckled then shoved Cruz down onto the couch and crawled on top of her. Gazing into her brown eyes. He was going to fuck her. He was determined to fuck her and make love to her and pound her. "Please let me make love to you.. I want to be inside you." He begged. Cruz found this version of Lightning much less rough and rather cute really.

"Okay.." Cruz mumbled. Lightning smiled and kissed her lips softly. Lightning grabbed her pants and pulled them down and off of her legs. Cruz stopped him "W-wait!.." they stared into each other's eyes. "Ar-are you sure?.." she asked. Her cheeks blushed. Lightning chuckled answering "Yes! I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life! I want every fucking inch of you tonight.." he said happily. Cruz could feel her heart racing. She wanted him to. And he was happy. He was as uplifted as can be. Lightning pulled her pants down and off her legs. He took her shirt and bra and pushed it up over her breasts. Oh her area looked warm and good. He couldn't remember the last time he had such a young and beautiful thing.

"I love you Cruz." He said. That caught her off guard a bit. Lightning smiled and kissed her neck. "Mmmm..." she moaned and enjoyed his kisses. His left hand went low and between her legs. First using just his index finger to rub her clit. Cruz breathed heavier at his touch. Lightning kissed the other side of her neck, sucking her salty skin and slid two fingers inside her. Gently thrust in and out. Slow and gentle. Very different from was she was use to like the night before. The night before he was rough and heavy, fast, a beast.

This Lightning was an entirely different man. His fingers pushed in and pulled out at a gentle and timed pace. Cruz moaned so quietly for him. He looked down into her face as he fingered her gently. He stopped and sat up on his knees. Cruz could see his hard through his pants. Oh how she couldn't wait to have him inside her. Lightning took off the belt and tossed it. Unzipped the pants and pulled down his pants and boxers enough that his member was completely free of them, about to his knees. He jacked himself off in one hand while he fingered Cruz.

Using two fingers to push and pull inside her, curling motions and his thumb to rub her clit. Cruz clenched her fist, her cheeks turned even more red, her insides becoming more wet and tighter. She trembled slightly then raised her stomach as she came! Her insides pulsing around his fingers! "OOOHH!.." She cried. Lightning slipped his fingers out. They were drenched in Cruz's juices. Her orgasm making her so tight. Lightning continued to jerk himself for a moment. But then stopped and his eyes went to her breasts. Cruz panted asking "Aren't you... Going to... Fuck me already?" Lightning chuckled answering "I want to enjoy Cruz.. You're, you're a goddess and I want to fuck you slowly.. Because I love every inch of you and I want to make love to you like it was the last, like..Like as if we were dying.. I would love to take my last breath, kissing you." he was so seductively charming in this weird tripped ouy version of himself.

Cruz nodded. Lightning leaned close up to her lips and kissed her softly. "You are so dam beautiful." He said. Cruz loved hearing these things, but he was just.. High or something. Lightning was usually rough and feisty with her. But not this time. He grabbed one of her breasts and played with it, messaging it in his hand as he pushed his member against her area. He thrusted it against her, not putting it in. More like teasing and foreplay. Rubbing his hard rod agaisnt the outer lips of her hole. She was giving him a wet bath her juices. Fuck she was always so wet for him. Lightning played with her breasts, one in each hand and moaned slightly as he rubbed his member agaisnt her area. So slick... You could hear it. "Oh ho Cruz... I wish I could just fuck you forever." He admitted. Cruz blushed more and more with each charming and stupid thing he said.

Was this wrong? She wondered? He was obviously on drugs and was all happy and gentle because of that. And he was still with Sally. Maybe.. Was a little unclear there. Cruz stated up at him, at his luring fave of pleasurable expressions. He was definitely enjoying himself. Was he going to cum just by rubbing agaisnt her area? He seemed like it by the faces he was making. Oh hisbhands were warm, playing with her brests. Cruz closed her eyes and heaved up, moaning. "Ooohhh Lightning.." calling his name. Lightning replied by then playing with her nipple in his fingers. Rubbing them and pinching slightly. Cruz yelped a bit, biting her lips!

Lightning stopped sudden and leaned close saying "Oh no, no, no... Don't hold it in. I love the sounds you make baby.." and kissed her near her ear. This sent a shiver down Cruz's spine feeling his breath on her. Back to her nipples, Lightning leaned down and suckled on one. Rolling his tongue, sucking, nibbling a bit. Cruz yelped! Lightning paused, but then again, sucking, rolling his tongue, sucking, nibbling. Cruz whispered and grabbed the couch cushions. It felt amazing!

He was so... Gentle! Lightning moved to the other. Sucking, rolling his tongue, nibbling... He moaned in a deep husky growl which really only turned Cruz on more. Fuck, she loved the sounds be made to! "Lightning... Lightning I'm going to go crazy if you don't fuck me now.." she whimpered with need. Lightning truly loved that! He stopped and looked down into her eyes a moment. Oh how Cruz hoped that meant that he'd just put his rod inside her already!

Lightning went lower. He spread her legs open and went down. He loved her smell. She was amazing in every way. He could fuck this hole for the rest of his life and be the happiest man on earth! The luckiest man on earth. "This is all mine, I hope." He said with a smile and chuckle. Cruz blushed and nodded. Lightning was extremely happy right now, overjoyed! He lower his face to her hole and began licking upwards. Cruz melted immediately!

She just fell into such a spell for him. He became more intense with his tongue. First upward licks, now up and down, faster and faster! Cruz moaned more often and quite louder for him. "OOOHHH... Lightning please!" Cruz begged in a whiny tone! Lightning stopped and at up. He placed the tip of his member at her hole. He hesitated, staring at her. Cruz was panting with excitement and emotion. She stared back up at him. Curious.. Was he coming to and having second thoughts? Was be regretting everything again now? Lightning stared into those brown eyes and then plunged inside her! Cruz's mouth opened wide and she began to let out a yelp, when he quickly covered her mouth with his and kissed her!

He pumped in and out, in and out, kissing her passionately! Their tongues rolling and both moaning into each other's throats! Lightning fucked her gentle and yet fast. He broke the kiss and sat up on his knees, still pumping his member, now grabbing and holding her hips as he did. Cruz moaned and held onto his forearms.

"Oh Lightning... Oh... Oh.. Yes.. Just like that..." she softly cheered! Her eyes sparkled, her cheeks flushed with a sexy redness. Lightning kept going. Using the couch as leverage, Lightning forced Cruz to lift her ass up, he fucked her hole continuing in a still more gentle than usual pace. He was deep inside her and it felt amazing! Hitting that deep and special place inside her that fingers could never!

"OH Lightning.. Yes.. Cum inside me!.." she begged! Lightning fucked her faster. Putting one foot down on the floor to really get inside her! He fucked faster, more relentlessly! "Oh yes!.. it's so deep!" Cruz cired! Lightning thrusted a little harder! His breathing more rapid! Cruz's beautiful bust bouncing with his thrust! "OH FUCK!" Lightning shouted! Lightning grabbed Cruz's legs now and held them up above her! Ramming into her hole! In and out! The sounds of slush below fueling him because the sound of fucking a woman was part of the fun!

"Lightning.. Lightning... Yes!.." Cruz cheered and moaned and panted! Lightning grunted in his pumping. He seemed to be taking longer than usual to. Maybe that was the drugs. Honestly, Cruz loved that he was taking longer or taking his time. She might be all bruised up by the time he was finished, but she'd wear the bruises proudly! Lightning went faster! A little harder then suddenly completely stopped and shot spurts inside Cruz's hole! Breathing slowed.. He felt such a release he needed! Cruz panted and honestly thought he was done, they were both worn out after last night and now this.

But no,

Lightning didn't even pull out. He turned Cruz to her side, held up her one leg and fucked her again. Pumping himself in and out of her hole. She was extremely wet now with his cum being pushed deeper inside her and leaking out every time he pushed in her. Cruz gripped the couch and moaned and whimpered. Oh yeah, she was going to be sore after this one. He drove into her deep, not to fast though. Fukcing her hole once again. He put her leg down, leaned over her, she was still on her side. He rubbed his hand over her ass and thigh as he continued thrusting himself and enjoying her slobbering wet and already cum filled hole.

Cruz whimpered and moaned. "Can you cum again?... Lightning...?" She asked. He didn't answer. He just breathed heavy and grunted as he fucked her, in and out, in and out then driving his rod into just about as deep as he could, he came again! "Ooohh Lightning! I feel it! There's... There's so much!" She cried! Feeling him spurt over and over, filling her more with his seed! Lightning panted and didn't pull it out immediately. Cruz could hear it in his breaths. He was wearing himself out. If he wasn't careful, he would pass out with the elevated heart rate from the drugs.

Cruz panted hard and mumbled "We.. That.. That was so good... Lightning.." she complimented. Lightning snickered and smiled. He still hadn't pulled out yet. It would surely be a mess when he did. Lightning took her hips on his hands firmly and pulled her up, doggy style and began fucking her again! Cruz almost didn't have it in her. She was bruised and feeling sore already from his pelvis and rod just slamming into her. "Oh... oh... oh.." she whined in tune with his thrust. The sounds of him fucking her was unimaginably wet and slushy! He fucked her at a slower pace. Mostly because he was almost out of energy at this point. He held her hips and thrusted into her over and over.

His pelvis slapping her ass. Her bust and ass bouncing from his pumps and thrust. Lightning leaned over her body, his hands on the couch seats around her, "Cruz... I'm going to cum!..." he announced. Cruz honestly couldn't believe how much cum was in this man! He fucked harder! More prominent! "Scream my name Cruz!" He shouted! "I want.. to make you scream it!" He husked barely! He fucked harder and faster then rammed his member inside as deep as it could! "LIGHTNING!!!" Cruz cried for him! Lightning flinched with each spurt! That's how hard he came! Bending his back in a way that his member truly was balls deep.

He panted.. She panted... Her ass in the air and hole feeling pretty well destroyed by him. Lightning pulled out, sitting up and looking down at her swollen and cum covered hole. Cum spit from her hole, that's how much poured from her! Like pouring milk out of a glass thick.. Lightning leaned over and kissed her lower back and her left hip/cheek. His cum dripping like a leaky faucet from her. Cruz trembled. She was trembling from this absolutely amazing fuck she had with him. It wasn't the rough Lightning she was use to, he was sweet and gentle and he made love to her. Lightning turned her around with her help and looked down at her and smiled. He leaned in and kissed her so passionately. This is how she hoped he'd always make love to her. This was the Lightning she wanted! But.. she knew this wasn't him. This was induced by chemicals.

Lightning broke the kiss and gazed down at Cruz. "You are like... The best I've ever had." He complimented. Cruz snickered saying "I wish that were true.." "Oh please. It is Cruz. Most beautiful woman I've ever fucked. Plus you taste absolutely amazing." He added. Cruz giggled some and joked "You really filled me up there." Lightning sighed and sat up. "Can we just sleep?.. Come here." He coaxed. Cruz smiled and snuggled up with him on the couch. Lightning closed his eyes and let out a deep breath of relief. Both worn and so relaxed as they lay together in post bliss...

Cruz had been up for a while. Made breakfast, showered, cleaned up, packed up, called Sally and talked to her about where to bring Lightning. Cleaned up more, watched some TV. Lightning remained asleep the entire time. She had covered him up with a blanket on the couch, but now grew a little worried. She walked over and knelt down near his head. "Lightning." She called softly. Nothing. "Lightning it's like three in the afternoon.. You need to get up, hydrate and probably shower." Nothing. Cruz shook him gently. Nothing. "Lightning?.." she shook him again. This time she grew fearful. He didn't take that much drug! Did he?

"Lightning!" She snapped and shook him again.! His arm fell limp from the couch, but he opened his eyes up barely then closed them again. "Lightning.. You need to get up." She shook him. She was a bit worried. Wasn't normal to sleep as much as he had been. Lightning opened his eyed a little, but again closed them. She listened to his breathing. He was fine. Just overthinking. "Come on..." she coaxed. Lightning opened his eyes and this time Cruz looked directly into them. They were pretty red. He closed his eyes again. Cruz had enough. "Nuh-uh. You gotta get up Lightning.. Need to get some water in your system." She pushed him up and sat with him.

Lightning's head dropped onto her shoulder. "Come on Lightning.. Wake up.. Please.." she held his face up and looked at his eyes. "If you can't wake up, I'm calling an ambulance." Lightning slowly opened his eyes, but his pupils were everywhere instead of focusing on one thing. "Lightning look at me. Look at me!" She yelled. Lightning closed his eyes again then blinked a few times before focusing in ok Cruz. "There we go.. Here." She said with a smile. "Water. You need to drink it." She ordered. Lightning looked down at the glass snarling "Go away Cruz.. I'm tired." "No, you're weak. Drink up." She was pushy.

Lightning glared at her then smacked the drink out of her hand and snarled "I don't need your help Cruz! Just leave me alone!" Cruz's brows lowered "I'm trying to help!" "Well stop helping!" Lightning yelled with anger! Cruz was silent. Just staring at him. Lightning sighed and rubbed his head. "Sorry.. I'm sorry.. I'm.. You're right. I'm going to hit the shower..." he said then stood up and walked slowly to the bathroom. Closing the door softly. Cruz sighed. The sweet and funny McQueen he was last night was gone again.

Now he was moody and angry and hateful. Great. She cleaned up the water and glass and the couch and floor around where Lightning was sleeping while he showered. Lightning stood under the shower head. He forgot to take off his clothes he realized.. How stupid. He didn't care. He just stood there under the water in his wet clothes now. Thinking. Thinking of Sally. How fucked up he made this. He made this even worse than it was already. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Letting the shower run down his neck and chest. It felt do good.

**Knock knock**.. "You okay?.." he heard Cruz call. He sighed and didn't answer. Was he okay? "Yeah.. Yeah, I'm... I'm good. I'll be out in a minute." He called back. He sighed again. Lightning looked down at his clothes. So stupid to forget to take off his clothes. Idiot. He shut off the shower and stripped off the clothes, tossing them in the tub. Maybe he just needed to call Sally and hear her voice. Maybe. She was probably pissed...

Lightning got dressed and went to take his medications, but couldn't find his bag with the pill bottles. That was odd? He put it right in his bag. Didn't he? He walked out to the living room to find Cruz on the couch and searching through his medications. "Uh.. What are you doing?" He asked. Cruz glanced over at him then smiled answering "Just looking at the stuff you're taking."

Lightning went and sat down next to her asking "Everything okay?" "Hmm? Yea. You're taking all the right stuff. Maybe a few that are unnecessary in my opinion, but I'm not your doctor. Have you ever tried to lower the dosage of any of them?" Lightning shook his head answering "No. I take what I was prescribed." "Okay, just curious. Here, let me get these ready for you." She offered, then got the ones but he should be taking and placed them into his hand.

"I need to call Sally... She's probably upset after I left her like I did." Lightning admitted. Cruz raised a brow. "Didn't you talk to her the morning er_ day after you got here?" she asked. Lightning had a had time thinking. Did he? "Oh... Right... I uh... Must have forgotten. Hey, why don't we grab some breakfast downstairs?" he suggested. Once again, Cruz raised a brow and said, " Because it's like four p m...?"

Lightning rubbed his hands over his face. He was becoming pretty frustrated at this point. Cruz smiled ad said, "I'll go whip you up something to eat. I actually talked to Sally earlier today while you were asleep. Setting you up to fly over to Call once she gets her new place." "New place?" questioned Lightning. "Yeah.. She didn't tell you?" asked Cruz. It was obvious by the look on Lightning's face that she didn't, but he sort of new deep down sense she was staying with her father for a while.

"I knew... Just ... Happening all So fast ... um... How are you feeling?" he asked, Clearly avoiding something there. Cruz smiled though answering "I'm good, thanks. Want to maybe go to the movies or something?" Lightning sighed and shrugged. "I don't know Cruz ... I'm pretty tired." "I don't think you're tired. I think you're just upset... I hate saying it, but maybe even depressed." Cruz replied.

Lightning glared blankly at her saying,"Why would I depressed? My life is sooo perfect..." Cruz did not find his sarcasm very amusing. Not one bit. Cruz did know of only two, well three things that ever really helped Lightning when he was in these sort of moods before. "Well..." She began."How about we head down to the track and race a few laps? Just you and me. Like we use to?" She smiled. Lightning stared at her answering, "No... I'd hate for something to happen to you. Besides, I really am tired Cruz." he repeated.

Cruz snickered. She just didn't seem to believe that was the problem. "Well how about the gym?" She asked next. Lightning only seemed to get more annoyed with Cruz, answering "No. No workouts. I told you it's just because I'm tired." Cruz snorted a bit of a giggle replying, "Only other thing I can give you or suggest is sex, and you've had plenty of that!" She exclaimed. Lightning groaned and rubbed his hands through his hair. He was stressed out already today. "Come on.. You gotta choose one of the three." she pushed.

Lightning glared at her saying "I.. No.. I'm really not on the mood Cruz." "Oh come on. You shouldn't just sit around and mope." "Yes I should." "Nope. Not around me." Cruz was just straight up annoying. Lightning growled and finally said. "Fine! I'm going for a walk." "Great! I'll just change my shoes and"-"ALONE!" Lightning snapped to her face harshly. Cruz coward down and nodded. "Oh.. Yeah, okay.. Sure.. I'll just sit here.. And wait.." she slowly sat on the couch. Lightning sighed and rolled his eyes before grabbing his shoes slipping them on and walking out the door. **SLAM! **slamming it behind him. Cruz frowned and hated that Lightning was pushing her away again so fast. Especially after last night.. He was so.. Perfect...


	23. A dream is a wish your heart makes

Sally, her Father, and the kids sat at the dinner table. Eating a nice and warm, quiet family dinner. It was kind of awkward. Carson stared at Sally. Cutting her hair was odd. Looked.. "Your hair looks..Nice.." he complimented. Sally flashed a bit of a smile, but could tell by her Father's tone that he didn't like it all that much. Colton looked at his Mother asking "Why you cut it?" Carson cleared his throat correcting "Did. Why did you cut it?" Sally looked to her son answering "Just did honey. Eat your pasta." She pointed to the Mac and cheese on his plate.

Carson sighed and sipped his water. Sally decided to announce. "Found a place.. And I'll be moving in throughout this week." "That's great honey." "Lightning is flying in tomorrow." She added. Carson's brows lowered. "Why?" "I shouldn't have to explain myself Dad.. Kids should see him." "Not if he's over using that drug." "He's not!" Sally defended. Carson nodded and took a bite of his food.

"He's not staying here." Carson said clearly. Sally sighed replying "I know Dad. I have it worked out... Hey, did you take the case on G. Etc? I overheard... A few people saying that someone filed." Asked Sally. Carson swallowed his drink and nodded explaining "It's a good paying case. Be a good money maker and I have plenty of experience for a case like that." "Okay... So.. You agree that the drug is making people have serious side effects?" Carson nodded answering "Yeah. Ranges from patient to patient. I have someone looking into different files and finding people who show problems."

"Like Lightning?" Sally asked. Carson stated at her a moment in silence. "I don't know the names yet of the people that can file. Even if I did, you know I can't tell you those names." He reminded. Sally whined a bit arguing "Yes, but if Lightning is suffering from something caused by that drug then"-"Then his doctor would be informed. But unless Lightning's reported anything, his name won't come up." Sally sighed and pouted a bit in her seat. "Do you think that his medications played a part in his... Dances... With Cruz?" She asked carefully in front of the kids.

Carson shrugged answering "Maybe. I mean the type of medication he is on is more of.. Um.." Trying to think how to word it. "I think that the meds might have depressed his ability to make good or bad decisions, but it was always there." "Always there?" Sally asked with confusion. Carson thought a moment then said, "Lightning was dancing with you. He vowed to only dance with you. But in the back of his mind, he always wondered what it would be like dancing with someone else, like Cruz. I think he took his meds and they made that thought an impulse maybe. It can and does happen. But it didn't change who he was Sally. Lightning is a horrible person and you deserve better."

Sally frowned and thought about that. She wished that there were an Excuse. But she didn't have excuses for her affairs. Lightning just messed up and slept with Cruz.. A lot. "Yeah..." she mumbled. "Maybe you're right.." she hated admitting that. "You'll move on. You'll see. Men like Lightning and that other guy you almost married... What was his name? Francesco? They are playboys... You aren't that kind of girl. Look where men like that got you." He pointed out. Sally's brows lowered. That was rude.

Sally had to put on a brave face. She had to with the kids around. Thankfully they knew him as Daddy, so talking about the man named Lightning was like mentioning a stranger to the kids. Sally was a bit anxious in seeing Lightning tomorrow. She hoped some how he could explain himself, but it was doubtful...

Lightning sat at the airport.. Waiting for Sally to pick him up. Tapping his foot. Feeling anxious mostly. He messed up so badly just leaving her like he did. And worse, he couldn't even remember talking to her sense that stupid race. He would apologize again anyway. He hated himself. Whoever he was anymore. People were walking all around him. Maybe Cruz was right.. Maybe he was depressed. Ge had lost what felt like everything. He stared and watched people walking. Being busy and looked over to see Sally. Lightning felt relief in her presence.

She smiled a warm smile as he stood up and she ran to his arms, embracing him tightly! Lightning wrapped his arms around her to! Oh how good it felt to hold her, to smell her, to feel her! "Sally, I'm so sorry.. I don't know why I left like I did." He admitted. Sally nodded then reassured "It'll be okay.. Come on.." she took his hand and pulled him along. Never letting go. Lightning held her hand tight and he was not letting go. "How is Cruz and the baby?" Sally asked.

Lightning glanced at her, a little surprised. "Good. They're good." He answered. "Did you enjoy the race?.. I assume you went." She added. Lightning nodded the jumped in front of her asking "Can we not talk about the race or even Cruz?.." Sally stared up into his eyes and nodded. "Yea, sure, okay." She answered. Lightning smiled and grabbed her close, hugging her again. "I missed you." He said. Sally let out a sigh and hugged him again saying "I miss you all the time Lightning.. Come on, we have to get going." Sally ordered. Lightning followed her out and asked "Where are we going in such a hurry?" "Your doctor."

"What? Why?" Lightning snapped a little rudely there. Sally turned and explained. "Because I'm worried about you Stickers." Stickers. Felt good to hear that. "Ben told me that one of your medications are harming other people who are taking it. Cal is going to see his doctor in to." "Ben? Why were you even talking to him?" Asked Lightning. Sally sighed snapping "Because he's a doctor Lightning. Don't make this about something it's not. You need to get scanned and tested." "Woah, tested? For what? I'm on all kinds of stuff!" He reminded.

Sally nodded replying "Yes. But they'll run test anyway to make sure you're taking then and nothing you shouldn't be. Stop this attitude. It's normal and protocol. You literally have nothing to worry about." Lightning stared at her and the face he made was way to dumb founded and suspicious. "You are just taking the medicine that you're suppose to be? Right Lightning?" She asked. Lightning nodded. Lie though and she was about to find out. "Okay. Gosh.. Had me a little worried there.." she admitted. Lightning nodded muttering "Yea... Wouldn't want to do that..." how was he getting out of this one?...

Lightning could feel his heart beating inside his chest as be and Sally waited for the doctor. Was taking forever. "Wonder why they are taking so long..." she mumbled. Lightning began tapping.. Shaking his leg like crazy. Focusing on it. His heart beating.. And beating... Badum.. Badum.. Shaking his leg up and down.. Badum.. badum.. Shaking.. Shaking..then Sally grabbed his knee and snapped "Stop." With a slight giggle. This snapped him out of whatever weird trance he put himself in.

The door opened and the doctor walked in and looked at the couple. "Mr. McQueen. How are you doing?" The man asked. Lightning sighed answering "Fine. I feel great." Lie. The doctor nodded and sat down in that little swivel stool. "Just want to ask you a few questions about your medications. Taking them all, correct?" "Yes." Answered Lightning. "And as you are suppose to?" "Yes." "And... Do you feel funny? Woozy? Nauseating pains? You can keep them down?" He asked. Lightning nodded. "Good. So.. First, let me explain that the medicine G Etc has been showing some negative reactions after long term use. You've been on it a few years now... Any increase in appetite? Worse depression? Anger? Any thoughts of suicide?... Um..." the doctor paused and gave Lightning a weird look.

Then waved Sally down as Lightning answered "No. No, I'm fine really. Nothing is messing with me." "What about anxiety?" "Nope." Lightning shook his head. The doctor nodded then asked "Have you been taking any other drugs not prescribed?" Lightning hesitated.. "No, um.. Well... Yeah, um.. Just the.. Cold medicines when I need to.." hoping that lie would suffice. The doctor nodded and asked "Are you okay Mr. McQueen?" Lightning nodded asking "Why would you ask me that? I'm just ready to get out of here and back to a.. To the house and relax. See the kids." He chuckled. The doctor pointed to Lightning's leg saying "You haven't stopped shaking your leg sense I came in here."

Lightning looked down and then actually stopped shaking his leg. He smiled awkwardly saying "No, that's.. Just a tick." "A tick?.. So your nervous.. Hmm.. Okay. The drug test came back with high levels of THC." Lightning immediately sighed and lowered his face in his hands. Sally raised a brow asking "THC? What's, what's that? That's an effect of the other drugs or something, right?" The doctor shook his head explaining "No. It's"-"I GOT HIGH!" Lightning shouted! He whined a bit repeating "I got high for a little while.. Okay?.." Sally stared at Lightning with just disgust. The doctor sighed and asked "How did you take it?" "I smoked it.." "How long have you been doing that?" "Just last night.. I think it was, no.. Wait.. The night before. I just took it the night before.." answered Lightning.

Sally's jaw dropped. "Of course! This is just like Cruz! I tell her to take care of you and she gets you fucking high!?" Lightning snapped back into Sally's face yelling "Don't you start that! Cruz had nothing to do with it!" "She was suppose to look out for you Lightning! Because you won't let me!" "BECAUSE YOU DO THIS SHIT!? LIKE TRICKING ME INTO A FUCKING DRUG TEST!" Sally could not believe his attitude! "I didn't trick you Lightning! This was routine because of your meds! How was I suppose to know that you've been doing other drugs!?" "IT WAS ONE TIME!" Lightning yelled! The doctor cleared his throat, grabbing both of their attention.

"No more..No more smoking. Stop. Okay? If you think you need help, I have these." He paused and turned in the swivel seat. Opening up a drawer and taking out some pamphlets and handing them to Sally. "I recommend Loral. She's excellent in helping with addiction." Sally nodded. Lightning smacked the pamphlets out of her hands and into the floor yelling "I don't need rehab! I AM NOT ADDICTED, It was one time! ONE! TIME! I'm aloud to relax and take a break once in a while! FUCK!" He defended then stood up and rubbed his head, whining bit..

The doctor continued. "Okay, but it can react with the medications you're on. Like this anger we're seeing.. I do want to go ahead and get you slowly off G. Etc. We'll lower the dosage and start from there. But I highly recommend no over the counter medications, of anything, maybe Tylenol. No alcohol, nothing else. Not until we get you weaned off the possible harmful drugs. Okay?" Lightning didn't answer. He just sat back down and looked away as if he were childishly pouting. He knew a fight was about to go down. Once they got into Sally's car, all hell would start and that wasn't something he had the emotional or mental energy to handle right now. "I recommend he be watched during the next few weeks. As we decrease the dosage, he may suffer uncomfortable withdrawal symptoms."

Sally nodded asking "What sort of symptoms?" The doctor swiveled around and looked through pamphlets. "Awe, here we go. Now he won't feel to much of a reaction to it until we lower the dosage again. So no big changes for the next two weeks. Just stay hydrated, don't put off taking it at all. But it'll be rough the next time I see you at the end of those weeks because.. We'll really limit the amount of G. Etc you take. Lucky no problems with the scans. Other than some moody behavior here, I think Lightning is fine." He announced. Which was good, also not. Sally wanted to hear that Lightning was so bad off that he wasn't himself at all. That maybe the affairs were the drugs...

Lightning and Sally got into the car and doors shut. At first it was quiet. It was just the calm before the storm. Lightning sighed and started "Look, I'm sorry. It was a one time thing and I"-"Why? Why would you even want to do that!?" Sally interrupted. Lightning opened his mouth, but "No! No, you don't get to make up some lame excuses for this one! I can not believe you'd think that was the way to go?" "It was ONE TIME! How many times do I have to say that!?" Lightning yelled! "You know how easy it is to addicted to stuff like that Lightning!? I'm trying to help you!" "THAT'S MY PROBLEM, YOU!" "What? Me!? Me helping is the problem?" Sally snapped. Lightning yelling "YES! STOP HELPING ME!" **BAM!** he hit the dash of the car so hard it actually cracked!

Sally stared a moment. This wasn't Lightning. This was the drugs. Please be the drugs.. She said over and over in her head. She took a deep breath and moved the conversation on. "Lightning you need to calm down and.." she paused and stared at him. All hunkered over, head low.. Tapping that stupid foot again. She felt bad for him. "Just... Talk to me.. Please." She begged. Lightning closed his eyes replying "I just want to go home.. I want to see the kids, I just want things to be normal..." Sally frowned and she wanted that to. Things to be normal. She knew this next thing she said would start a fight, but "Lightning, I can't let the kids see you like this.." "Sally"-"I can't." She repeated. Lightning sat up and snapped "You aren't doing this to me again! I'm fine! I'm... Fine... Please.. Please take me to a motel or somethin and let me see the kids.. Please." He begged.

Sally stared at him a moment. Thinking. "Okay.. I'll take you to my place and you can stay there. There's a bed.. A little food and water. I'm moving in throughout the week. You can stay there, help me move in.. See the kids soon and I'll stay with my Dad while everything gets moved over..." The fight seemed to have ended thankfully. "Do you have... The drugs on you now?" She asked quietly. Lightning glared at her snarling "No! I'm not some addict with a problem, so don't treat me like one!" Sally nodded without a word, then started the car and backed up. Beginning the drive. Lightning sat back in his seat and stared out the window. What the heck was wrong with him? Was he crazy? Was Sally just wanting him to be all messed up? Sort of felt like Sally wanted him to be, which sort of made him even more frustrated. What started as a pleasant return to see Sally was feeling like therapy and giving him a head ache all over again...

Lightning walked into Sally's new house with her close behind. It was a beautiful beach house with a front garden and basement. "This place is beautiful Sally.." he complimented. Sally smiled and walked up to Lightning and stood next to him. She sighed and took his hand in support. Lightning looked at her asking "Are you okay? After the accident?.." Sally nodded answering "Yeah. Just a scratch really. Car took most the hit." "Good. I never would have done that if I had known it was you driving." He assured. Sally giggled saying "You never would have raced if you had known it was me." "True.. It did feel good." He admitted.

That made Sally smile. "You get through withdrawal and then maybe we can see about racing again." "I'm retired Sally. No one is going to race me." He griped. Sally shrugged asking "You don't think you, the great Lightning McQueen could make a come back?" Lightning smiled a bit. "I don't think the great Lightning McQueen wants to." Sally rolled her eyes and leaned on his shoulder.

"You gotta get yourself together Lightning.." Said Sally. Lightning sighed answering "I know.. I will.. Hey, you said we were still married.." "..Yes.." "What are you wanting to do about that?" He asked. Sally had to think a moment. Still leaning against her husband. "I don't know... Did you and Cruz maybe talk about what your plans are? With this baby?" Lightning shook his head. "No, not really.. She is having it Sally. If you don't want to be with me becau"-"That isn't the only reason Light." "Okay... What else?" He asked. Sally frowned and looked up at him answering "You're a liar.. Constantly.. You are obsessed with Cleo and Cruz to.. You are mean and you are always looking for trouble as if you need it to survive." "No I'm not." He argued.

Sally glared answering "Jackson says you are probably looking for a thrill that makes you feel alive like racing did." "Why are you talking to Jackson? I thought I made it clear that I don't want you speaking to Jackson?" "You can not control me Lightning!" Snapped Sally, then she took a step or two back. As if she were afraid he would do something to her. Lightning noticed that. He hurt seeing that. He did that to her. "Sally, I won't hurt you.." He cooed. She crossed her arms mumbling "I know..." she sure didn't sound like she knew that. Lightning hated that so much. He messed up. Grabbing her and saying he owns her.

"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry for everything.." he whined. Sally nodded. "Get some sleep Lightning.. I'll.. Bring the kids by in the morning.." she began heading to the door. Lightning watched her as she stopped and stood in the door way saying "I love you you Light.. Please... You gotta come back to me.. The real you." He nodded agreeing "Yeah.. I know, I will Sal.. I'm.. I'm still me." Sally faked a small smile then shut the door behind her as she left. Lightning sighed and looked around. The place was so empty... So quiet.. So lonely...

It was dark, late, quiet. Lightning tossed and turned. He wasn't really able to get comfortable. The bed was to firm, the blankets to thick, pillows to lumpy. He sighed and sat up. Why did Sally care about him trying to race again so much? What did she think that was going to solve? How could she think that was what would fix him? There was nothing wrong with him anyway. She was the problem. Always being two faced, always pushing, getting into his business, sticking her nose where it didn't belong and now she was treating him like he was some messed up junkie when he was not at all. Was he?

Lightning's head hurt with all the thinking and over thinking he was doing. **BBbbbzzzz. **He glanced over at his phone that was laying in bed next to him. Text.

_Cruz_

_Hey, I can't sleep.. Been sick all night so far.. Hope your night is going well. How are the kids? And Sally?_

Awe Cruz. Poor, poor Cruz. Lightning sighed and ran his hands over his face then through his hair. What was he going to do about that. Why did he sleep with he again? He didn't want Cruz, he wanted Sally. Why was he doing this to himself, to these two women? Sally was right for sure about one thing. He just isn't himself anymore. Maybe he didn't know who he was anymore. He sure as hell wasn't a racer anymore. And if he couldn't race? Who was Lightning McQueen?

Feeling a little bad for Cruz, Lightning called her back.

_Hey.. Did I wake you up with that text?_

"No. I can't really sleep either.."

_Oh.. I'm sorry._

"You're sick tonight?"

_Yea.. Once I feel fine and try laying down I just.. Get sick all over again so.. Kind of giving up on any chance of sleep._

"Hmm.."

_How are the kids and Sally?_

"I haven't seen the kids yet.. Sally seems fine."

_That's good. Have you seen her new place? IS it nice? I bet it's nice. Sally always had neat taste._

Lightning looked around answering, "Yeah, it's nice."

_You really want to name the baby Diamond or what was the other name?... Bliss?_

Lightning chuckled. "No. I was high. I shouldn't have done that...

_You needed to wind down.. Once in a while never hurts._

"I'm not so sure about that.."

_You okay?_

"Yeah.. Look, I'm getting taken off that.. G something drug. Slowly.. Agonizingly slow. Is there some way to get it done and over with faster? Doctor says he's going to take two weeks before actually limiting it."

_There are lots of ways to quit at quicker speeds, but I'd do what the doc says. They know more about the drug than anyone, right?_

"But you've helped me before. Can't you tell me what to do to get this over with and get my life normal again?"

_Not really.. Let's remember that when you wanted to take shortcuts in training, it didn't exactly work out either..._

"Yeah..."

_Ope, hold on.. I don't.. Feel so good.. BE RIGHT BACK!..._

Lightning sighed and waited as he lay back down, placing the phone on his chest. He just wanted his life to be like it was before everything went wrong. Why couldn't he had waken up before Sally had that dam affair.. Would that have actually changed anything? Maybe. Laying there.. He was a little more relaxed at least...

She missed him.. She needed him.. It was the first Monday of December, it was stinging cold out. Even for Arizona. That is where they transported Lightning. The small town of Radiator Springs didn't have the medical tools or type of doctors Lightning needed. He was hurt too badly. Sally sat at his side. His loving and beautiful, caring wife. Loyal. She was loyal.

"Please make it through this Light.." She whispered aloud as she stroked her fingers through his hair. He looked horrible. He had pushed himself to hard. Sally blamed herself.. She should have stopped him.

"Knock, knock?.." Called the sweet voice of that familiar man. Sally turned towards the door calling "Ben?" she called softly. Ben entered the room and instantly Sally ran over and hugged him. He felt warm.. She hadn't felt that in so long it seemed now.. It had been nearly three weeks sense the crash and Lightning still hadn't woken up.

Sally smiled up at Ben, "You came early?" She asked. They usually met up in January, once a year, in honor of their son they had lost many years ago. Ben nodded answering "I came for you. I saw the news and knew you'd need the support. I would have come sooner, but.. I had some things to get into order first, but I came as soon as I could." He assured. His voice was quiet, deep, and calm. Sally just smiled. Probably for the first time in days, maybe weeks.

"Thank you.." She said. "I mean it. I do have the support of friends from back home in Radiator Springs though... But.. Another friend in this bad time is nice." Ben smiled back at her. "How is everyone in town doing anyway?" He asked. Sally sighed answering " "they've been good up until now.." She was hurting and looked over at Lightning.

Ben then asked "Why don't I grab you something to eat? You should eat." Sally shook her head answering "No.. No, I'm not leaving his side.. If I do, I feel like something might happen.." Ben sighed and stared at the racer. He trusted Lightning with his ex wife. Ben was glad Sally found someone who cared about her as Lightning did.

"I'll go grab you something. You need rest to. I can stay with him if you'd like?" He offered. Sally looked at Ben and smiled. She was tired. Extremely tired. She nodded and thanked Ben. He left for the time being.

sally sighed and stared out toward the window. It felt like the world was crashing down around her. She was depressed and scared. This was it. Lightning was going to die. "..Sal?.." Sally's eyes widened! "Lightning?.." She whispered. Was that him? Really? She waited for him. "Say something Light.." She begged as she rushed to his side. Grabbing his hand. He breathed in harder then mumbled "I love you.." HE WAS AWAKE! "I LOVE YOU TO!" She exclaimed! She loved hearing his voice! Now more than ever!...

Lightning took Cruz to his room and lay her on the couch, brushing her hair out of her face. He then went and grabbed a wet cloth and wiped down Cruz's face. She was young. He really saw it now. She made him see how old he and Sally were really getting. He sighed and grabbed his phone out pacing, but then Cruz moaned a bit as she woke up, coming to. "Ugh.. What.. What is going on?.." She asked.

Lightning walked over and she must of thought she was dreaming. "Mr. McQueen?... Where are we?.." She looked around. "I always dreamed you'd have me one day.." SHe was groggy. Lightning's eyes widened and his cheeks blushed a bit as she continued. "I'll do whatever you want me to Mr. McQueen..." She opened her legs up. Lightning turned away fast. Things were getting weird and he would never cheat. Never had and never would.

"Cruz.. You're drugged on something.." He began to walk past her when she put his hand in his groin. Lightning froze. That was no go! "Mr. McQueen.. I.. I'm really into anything you can dish out.." She teased and smiled. Drunk or drugged or something. Lightning chuckled nervously, a fake laugh really. He pushed her had away saying "Flattered.. Really, but.. Get some sleep." He ordered.

Lightning sat in the chair and sort of watched over Cruz. She was drunk. Badly. That was the last time they go out celebrating a win. Cruz stood up and stared at Lightning in his chair. "Yes?.." He asked. She really looked sexy even in her drunk state. The way she walked over towards him was even sexier. She placed her hands on his knees and came towards his face. Lightning fell back into the chair, not able to escape her, she whispered into his ear "MR.. McQueen.." It tickled and sent chills down his spine.

He could feel the temptation building. "I was raised in a broken home.. You and your racing?.. Was all I had.." Lightning wasn't sure where she was going with this. "Mr McQueen.. Please take me.. I know I'm drunk.. But.. Please.." Cruz pleaded in a soft and seductive tone. Yeah, tempting. She was hot, young, drunk, easy. A fan girl. Lightning knew this type all to well. She then slid her hands down his inner thigh to his groin. Lightning's brows lowered. He grabbed her hands and pulled her up as he stood. "Stop. I'm married. I'm not doing this. You're drunk so this is your free pass. You do it again, and I'm not going to train you or coach you ever again. Get some sleep." He was firm and very, very serious...

Lightning returned home and took off his shoes calling, "Sal?" Sally came out of the bedroom. "Hey! That was rather quick?" She pointed out. Lightning chuckled saying "Yeah, well.. Ramone knew I was just that good." and winked. Sally rolled her eyes then approached her husband. "Lightning, I've been meaning to talk to you about something." "Sure Sal, what's on your mind?" He asked. Sally took his hands and guided him to the bedroom and to the bed.

"Well.." She began. "We're both getting older and you know...I think we are doing really, really well. Don't you?" "Oh yeah, totally." He agreed with a charming smile. Sally smiled replying. "Good. And we've waited for a few years now because YOU asked me to.." His expression changed quick. He knew where this was going. "Now remember Lightning.. I am older than you to.. I mean I know we'd have to make some changes and it would be fine. Even if you want to try racing again or keep coaching Cruz..." Suddenly Lightning kissed her!

The kiss was amazing! Sally moaned into her husband's mouth. She smiled as their lips parted. What a good kisser. "You've been promising me a baby one day Light.. You can't make me wait until it"-"Let's do it.." Lightning said with a smile. Sally's eyes widened. "REALLY!?" She was excited! Lightning nodded with a shrug. "Yeah. I think I'm ready." Sally screamed like a little girl and wrapped her arms around Lightning, making them fall over onto the bed with her over top of him! "When can we start!?" She exclaimed. Lightning chuckled and checked his watch before answering "Well... We could always start right now?" Staring into each other's eyes. Sally kissed him roughly, passionately.. Yeah.. That's how things should have went...


	24. imminent threat

**BBbbzzz... BBBbbbbzzzz... Bbbbbzzzz...**

Lightning patted the bed around for his phone and answered. "Hello?..."

_Hey, how ya feeling?_

(Sally.)

"(Yawn) I feel good.."

_Are you still in bed?_

"I'm up."

_Okay. I just wanted to check in and see how you are feeling. Thought about bringing the kids over soon._

Lightning sat up hearing that. "Yeah. Yeah, bring them over."

_Okay. I'll just make some breakfast and once they're done, we'll head over._

"Don't worry about that. Why don't you come ovr and bring the stuff over and I'll make breakfast?"

_I mean I guess I could.. You sure? You've had a long couple of days and I don't want you over doing yourself._

"It's fine Sally. I can handle breakfast and I'll clean up. Please. I really just want to see you and the kids."

_Hmm. Okay. I'll grab everything and head over I guess. I mean I have to bring that stuff anyway._

"Exactly! I can watch the kids and play with them while you get all you're stuff moved in."

_Hmm.. Okay. Be there soon._

"Great! Can't wait! See ya soon!" He hung up and hopped out of the bed. He had to show Sally he was fine and that he was fit being a parent, a husband, a companion...

The front door opened and Sally walked into the home along with the kids. "This is the new house kids. What do you guys think?" Sally asked. Colton shrugged answering "It's okay.." Landon running in and shouting with an echo. "YEAH! IT's so big! (Gasp) What that sound?" Sally giggled answering "Your voice echo." Lightning suddenly appeared from the side where the kitchen entrace was. "Hey, good morning." All three kids stared over at him. "DADDY!" Shouted Ece and Colton! All three ran to their Father who they had been missing badly.

Lightning knelt down and wrapped Colton and Ece in his arms first, then Landon. Sally smiled seeing how happy the kids were and how nice it was seeing Lightning so normal for the moment. Would it last though, she wondered. And for how long?

"How long you staying?" Asked Colton. Lightning smiled answering "Well.. For as long as I can." Ece then asked "Don't go to work no more please." Lightning sighed an glanced up at Sally. Code.. Work.. Really that was code for Lightning just not being around. Lightning looked back at his daughter explaining "I do have to go back to work sometimes Ece.. But.. Hopefully not as much..." Looking back at Sally who sort of shot him a glare for that one.

"I'm gonna grab the stuff to make breakfast." Said Sally. Ece then spoke to her Father. "Mommy said you make breakfast." "Yep." Lightning smiled. "Can I help?" Asked COlton. Lightning chuckled answering "I don't se why not, but first.. Let's help Mama with the bags, okay?" Messing up Colton's hair. Colton then griped "Dad.. Stop." and tried fixing his hair. It was funny and cute though...

Once bags were in and Lightning and at least Ece, made breakfast. Just simple eggs, waffles, bacon with orange juice. Not a lot and nothing fancy really. The kids sat at the bar counter while Lightning and Sally stood to eat, no table yet. Making conversation, Lightnig started, "I noticed the place has a hot tub. Nice touch." He complimented. Sally snickered and nodded. "And the beach just a mile or two away. That's nice." He added. Sally nodded again and sipped her juice.

She wasn't making it easy and she wouldn't. This was normal for her. Lightning sighed and looked at Colton asking "So what have you been up to sport?" "Well.. Moom took me to this school and I got to meet the teacher." "Oh. Is she nice?" "She is okay.. She, she.. She had this pizza dress on." "A pizza dress?.." "MMhhm. It had the cheese and peppa, paperonis on it and had like the crust around her and it was funny." Lightning snickered and looked at Sally saying "Interesting." Sally nodded and agreed. "Yeah, you have no idea, but.. She's got the best reviews." "Don't trust reviews." Lightning warned. Sally cocked her head abit asking "Why not? That's all I trust.." Lightning nodded, but explained. "Most reviews are staged. All it takes is a fake email and anyone can write a review. Trust me, I ran a school for a while and Cal to. A lot of the reviews were staff." Sally rolled her eyes and muttered. "IwouldntsayyouRANaschool.." "Excuse me?.." Lightning asked softly. Sally stared at him answering "Nothing. KIds eat up, we got a lot of shopping to do today for the house." "YAY!" SHouted Ece. Colton whined saying "Awe Mom.. I don't wanna..." "Well, we have to. Come on eat." Sally was short.

"I can keep him while you and Ece and.. Landon can stay if he wants to." Lightning offered. Sally sighed and began to reply, but Colton jumped up, standing up in his chair shouting "YES! I wanna stay wit Daddy!" "ME TOO!" Shouted Landon! "NO! Just me!" Snapped Colton. Landon his the counter yelling 'NOO! I want to stay!" Sally and Lightning were both a little shocked! They never saw Landon act that way!? "LANDON!" Snapped Sally, "Sit down! Colton! SIT!" At her eldest.

Both skids sat down, sort of pouting. Lightning snickered assuring his sons that they could both stay with him. Sally glared a bit and cleared her thorat, grabbing Lightning's attention. "Is that a problem?.." He asked a little rudely, but calmly. Sally sighed answering "Not really.. I just thought I'd take them with me to shop for stuff for the house.." Lightning raised a brow saying "So you want to take three toddlers to a mall, shop for boring house decor and you expect them to behave?.. Two don't even want to go and have already started picking at each other.. Is that what I'm hearing?" Sally just blankly glared at Lightning. Probably thinking, how stupid he is.

"I thought I'd buy stuff for their rooms too.." Sally mumbled. Lightning's brows lowered. He would snap if the kids weren't around them, because it just sounds like Sally was trying to keep the kids from him at this point. "You don't trust me." He blurted. Sally shook her head explaining "That's not it at all Lightning." "Yes it is. Tell me, what do you think is the worst that I would let happen to them?" He was getting sharp and pushing his luck.

Sally sighed of pure bottled frustration. "Lightning, stop." She ordered softly. Lighting snickered and shook his head. "I can not believe this.." He growled. Colton looked at his Mom asking "So.. I can stay with Dad.. RIght?" Lightning and Sally staring at each other with some horrible feeling between them at this point.

Sally went back to eating and said "Sure.. Why not..." She didn't mean it. SHe very obviously did not want Lightning watching the boys. Colton cheered with excitement, as did Landon. Lightning staring at his wife. Why was she being so cold?...

Jackson sat at a cafe in the city. He had a lot to think about with the few options Ben had given him. It was all risky and all rather scary. He sipped the coffee he ordered when he could hear and fel someone sit at the table with him. He sighed announcing "I can't see you, but I know you're there.. I'd rather sit alone please.." Kinda rude. Then the person, man, replied "Well, well.. Remarkable really." His voice was familiar, british. "I read your medical files, and I honestly can not believe that the remote worked for as long as it did.."

_...The man took another strap out and began placing it iver Jackson's fore head. "Wait!.. Stop!.." Now Jackson couldn't move his head! "Fuck!.. Cleo you win! You win! Now let me go!" Jackson yelled. Buster hit the table shouting "For the third time! Cleo is not here!" Buster sighed. "Good thing to. She couldn't stomach this." The man grabbed the cup of liquid and began coming toward Jackson's face. Jackson tried getting free in pure panic! "No!.. Stay away from me!. No!" Buster looked down at Jackson's panic ridden face. "Ssshhh.. Don't worry.. It'll only take about eight minutes once the burning stops." Jackson panicked and tried getting free! No use!..._

Buster chuckled saying "I see the fear in your expression. So you do remember me.." Jackson still remained silent and froze in his seat. "They say that when the body looses a sense, the others heighten.. I'll bet they did, didn't they?" The man asked. Jackson didn't answer. Instead he was trembling to the point that his coffee spilt slightly over his hand. It didn't matter that it hot and burned a little.

_..His entire body shook as the pain burned! It burned in his eyes and immediately his head felt like fire ants were inside it! His fist clenched shut as he bit his teeth down so hard it hurt! Liquid burned down the side of his face! Feeling like a milliom bee stings and little knives were cutting into his skin on his face and around his eyes. He began to hear a ringing..._

**Snap, snap,** "Come back to me Jackson." Buster said, snapping his fingers. The young man was traumatized and stared toward the voice. "Cleo told me you were looking to regain your sight.." Jackson remained silent. "She pays well and.. When you know the right people and enough money is agreed.. Well anything is possible. You are lucky. I can elp you... If you'd like of course." Jackson's fist clenched suddenly, teeth grit down, exposed. Buster snickered saying 'Oh I know.. That intense urge to kill me and announce me to the world for the terribble man I am and getting me arrested.. But then you would most likely never be seeing again." Jackson quietly growled. "I have options.. My doctor is"-"Was a great man.. But Dr. Ben Bentwheel will not be performing your surgaries anytime soon."...

Ben was with a pataint when the sound POP POP! of popping was heard. "What's that?" Asked his patent. Ben peeked out the door saying "I don't know.. Stay here." He walked out, closing the door as he was shoved by a nurse to the ground by accidnet. "Woah!.. Hey.." He called and reached for her. POP POP! She looked panicked as she stood up and ran! Ben was so confused. "What's going on!?" HE yelled as a few nurses and another doctor ran down the hall! "HE's GOT A GUN!" Shouted one of them. Ben watched them run then saw the man. Had a stupid skii mask on and he began walking right towards Ben.

Ben thought of his patient and decided to pretend they didn't exist to keep them safe and turned around to flee! But as he turned, BANG, he felt a hard hit to his back and he fell to his knees. He breathed heavy and looked down at his stomach.. Bleeding through his button up. Ben grabbed the hole and had to convince himself not to panic! The man walked up to Ben and stopped. Ben looked up and the man grabbed Ben by his coat and lifted him up and pressed him against the wall. Staring at Ben in the eyes.

The shooter was a large man.. Blue eyes.. Ben panted heavy and asked "Why are.. You doing this?.." The man looked at the name tag. "Bentwheel?.." The man asked. Ben didn't answer and didn't have to. The tag on his shirt pocket answered for him. The man pressed the gun to his head and **BANG!...**

"I took it upon myself to engrave my number into the card. You should be able to identify the numbers even without eyes. But if you'd like them back.. Give me a call." Said Buster as he stood up. "Oh.. And don't think about giving that number to anyone else Jackson.. If you do, I'll find out and Cleo told me about some calateral um.. Sally? Yes?.." Jackson only growled back with "I won't. Leave me.." "Good day Jackson." He left. Or so Jackson really hoped so. He flipped the card in his fingers. He could feel the engraving of the numbers.

He would never let Buster do to Sally what was done to him. Jackson would never let Sally be hurt!...

**sorry for the short chap. super tired!!! update more tomorrow **


	25. I'm right here!

So Lightning took Colton and Landon while Ece went shopping with Sally. Lightning still was a little miffed at the fact that Sally didn't trust him with HIS kids. It hurt and she had no right in his eyes. Lightning took Colton and Landon out for a walk down the street and to the entrance of the beach. Landon was in a small stroller while Colton walked next to his Dad and whined "How much further?" Lightning smiled down to his son answering "Not far. Stay with me though okay? Don't step in the road." He warned as they walked on the sidewalk.

Colton was quiet for a moment then looked up asking "Do you like Mama?" Lightning snickered. "Of course I like Mama." He chuckled. Colton's brows lowered "But you always working." Lightning stopped and knelt down to his son saying "And that's going to change. You hear me kid?" Colton nodded, but looked as if he thought he was in trouble or depressed. That kind of hurt to see in Colton's face. Lightning sighed and thought for a moment. "Mommy and I just.." "Are divorced?" Asked Colton. Lightning's brows lowered "How do you even know that word?" He asked his son. Colton shrugged saying "Well grandpa says that." Lightning glared mumbling "I'll bet he did..." "He says a lot!" Colton added!

Lightning stood up and they all continued on as he asked "What else does Grandpa say?" Colton looked up smiling. "Well, he says that you are lazy and a bad guy. I don't think so. Just work alot." He answered. Lightning sighed and pulled his son closer, against his leg. "I'm sorry for that Colt.." "It's okay I guess.." "You're getting way to big." Lightning chuckled. Colton nodded saying "One day I'm gonna be big as you. Bigger than you! Like big big!" "Oh I bet champ." "Dad?" "Hmm?" "What is a?.. Divorce?" Colton asked.

Lightning frowned having to think about that. Not what a divorce was, but how to answer. Sally would probably kill him if he told the truth, but he didn't want to lie to his son. Or was lying about that appropriate at his age? Lightning was clueless here. "Well.. uh.. See a divorce is... When two people that love each other a lot decide... Decide they want to... Love other people?.. No, wait.. That's not it." Colton was giving his Dad a weird look, listening as Lightning muttered on. "It's when two people that love eachother use to live each other, but.. Now they want to love someone else... Like uh.." "You sound conflicted.." Colton spoke. Lightning stared down at his son with wide eyes. "That's a big word." He blurted. Colton smiled proudly, explaining "Grandpa taught it to me. He's been teaching me to speak properly he says." Lightning sighed.

Maybe Carson was spending a bit to much time with the kids. Colton continued talking about what all Grandpa Carson had been teaching him and saying as they walked towards the entrance. Landon in the stroller, sipping some juice out of a spill proof cup. Lightning noticed someone in the road. A woman who looked to be picking up some things she dropped from a few shopping bags. Whatever, minding his own, he moved along with the kids. Colton looked at the woman and asked hia father "Should we help her? Mama says we should help those in need." Lightning snickered saying "That's something you should do more. Listening to your Mother, not Car-um Grandpa as much." Lightning noticed a little white sports car speeding up ahead. He glanced back at the woman and shouted "Hey lady! Car coming!" Lightning and the kids stared at her.

She didn't even acknowledge his warning. Lightning looked back and car was still coming. Back to the woman, "Lady! Car!?" Still, the woman didn't acknowledge him at all. Lightning glanced back at the car that swerved a bit then grabbed Colton's shoulders and said "Hold onto this, (stroller) Don't move." Then ran over to the woman shouting "Move!" Nothing. Wow. The car coming Lightning grabbed the woman's arm and yanked her back to the side walk hard and against him as the car sped by!

The woman pushed away from Lightning then removed some dumb, white air pods from her ears. "Oh my gosh... Thank you!.. I.. I didn't even see them." "Yeah, or hear me warning you over and over. Maybe pay a bit more attention to your surroundings.." he growled and began walking back to his boys. The woman grabbed her couple bags and ran over to Lightning saying "I should thank you." She said. Lightning pushed Colton along, grabbing the stroller and replied "No, no. No thanks necessary.." "Well.. Okay. Are those your boys?" She asked. Lightning stopped and sighed answering "No, I found them and now I'm trying to find their Mother." Colton raised a brow and looked up at his Dad as he didn't get the joke or sarcasm there.

The woman glared saying "You know you're not that funny." Lightning snickered saying "Yeah, kind of the point.. Come on, let's go." Lightning said as he gently pushed his son to continue down to the beach...

The boys played and buried shells and rocks and each other a bit in the sand whle Lightning sat and watched them. He should check on Cruz, he thought to himself. He did fall asleep on her last night with the phone. Was't on purpose or anything. He was just tired. Lightning glanced at the boys once more before taking out his phone and pulling up Cruz's name and calling.

_Hey._

"Hey. Sorry about the.. Other night.. I didn't mean to fall asleep like I did."

_It's fine. You were tired. How is it in California?_

"Um.." Staring at his boys laughing and throwing sand. "Something's missing."

_Like?.. What? What do you mean something is missing?_

"I don't know really.. I have the boys right now anyway and.. Hold on.. Stop throwing sand at your brother please!"

Cruz giggled slightly.

_Did I ever tell you how having kids made you even sexier?_

Lightning snickered. "No."

_Well they do-you do, I mean._

"How are you doing Cruz?"

_So far today is going well. Little more tired than usual, but that's probably from the lack of sleep from being up all night sick._

"Sorry I couldn't be there.."

_I totally understand Lightning. Your kids come first. And I hope it's that way with our little girl._

"I haven't old my kids yet.. I'm not sure how.."

_Um.. When do you want to tell them? Do they even know me really?_

Lightning didn't answer. No, his kids didn't know Cruz. They should though. That really got Lightning thinking.. "No, but.. That gives me an idea. Because really you will be a part of my life and theirs. We should start doing something about that once I get Sally to actually let me have them again..."

_Wait.. Is she keeping them from you?_

"Sort of.. Not really and yes at the same time. She doesn't trust me... Think it's mostly because of the drugs.."

_Well how did she know about that?_

"Um.. Doctor visit and a drug test.."

_Sheesh.. Well something like this happened to one of my gal pals way back in middle school. Her Mother wouldn't let their Father have them over for whatever reason and they were still married and on the verge of divorce and-_"I'm not on the verge of divorce, Cruz." Lightning snapped!

_Sorry.. I just assumed.. never mind. Look, if you are still married to her, she can't do that. You can take her to court over it though._

Lightning sighed. He really didn't want to take Sally to court over custody in a marriage. "Yeah.. I don't know.."

_We still have to come up with a name by the way._

"I know.. Please no Diamond or whatever it was I said. I honestly can't even remember."

_OH! We could do like my name and your name combined!_

"What?"

_Yeah! She could be... Ligh.. Um.. Well.. Guess you are Monty. So-OH! Montez? I mean it's not exact, but it's pretty cute. Montez McQueen. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?_

"Yeah, that's not bad. Hey, I gotta go... Kid thing, but I'll call you later about an idea I have, bye." He hung up and stood up and shouted at Colton, "Where's your brother?!" Colton looked at his Dad and smiled all goofy like answering "I buried him." Oh the fear that hit...

Sally got to the house and found an ambulance and cops as she parked the car. Ece looked out the window asking "What's that Mama?" "Um.. I don't know.." She got out and grabbed Ece, carrying her into the house. She found the emt looking over Landon who was just covered in sand and had an oxygyn mask on and Colton saw Sally and ran to her saying "MOMMY! I"- Lightning's hand stopped the kid from bragging about this event.

Sally's brows lowered as she asked "What the hell happened?" Landon saw his Mother and began crying hard and reaching for her and screaming her name "Mama...! Mommy!.." Sally gave Lightning the most I'm going to kill you look ever and put Ece down then ran to Landon, telling the emt that she was his Mother. She held Landon close in her lap and the boy cried as he held onto his Mother tightly. "What happened?" Sally asked. Lightning tried explaining "We went to the beach and I"-"NOT YOU! I'm asking the medics!" She was pissed.

Lightning stepped back and let the medic explain that Landon was burried in the sand by his brother and he was more scared than hurt. "He'll be fine though. Everthing is fine. He's a healthy little boy. Luckily Dad here was quick to act and called us." Sally glared at Lightning snarling "Not quick enough.." Very, very pissed.

The medic cleaned up, finished making sure that Landon was okay, packed up and left. Lightning knew that meant the fight was about to start. He wouldn't get a say, he could never be right and he would not have a chance to win anything.

Sally looked at Lightning asking "What the hell is wrong with you?" "It was an accident Sally." "Accident!? How does Colton find the time to bury his brother to the point you lost him!? What were you doing? Were you asleep!?" She yelled to his face. Lightning sighed answering "No.. I was .. On the phone for like a second." "THE PHONE!? AT the beach!? Besides getting buried alive, he could have drowned!" She reminded! Lightning nodded saying "I know I messed up, okay.. I just"-"Making excuses for yourself Lightning! I'm tired of it! You could have killed our son!" She yelled. Lightning nodded and apologized again. He wasn't even going to try and fight. He had no fight in him and felt bad enough and was already a broken spirit inside.

Sally took a deep breath then took Landon up in her arms and said "Let's get home and get you cleaned up then some dinner in that tummy? Okay?" she asked. Landon nodded and leaned on his Mother. "You have had a rough day little one. Don't worry.. It won't happen again.." She warned, sending Lightning a pretty mean and serious look. Lightning stared down to the floor. Now more than ever would Sally never trust him with the children, his children. Part of him didn't trust himself after this one. How could he take his eyes off for one second and this happen? And when sally got home and talked to Carson about this ordeal.. Og god.. Carson was a good lawyer. He'd find ways to make sure Sally got full custody easily.

Colton tugged on his Father's shirt and said "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to hurt him.." Lightning sighed and replied. "He's okay.. Just.. You..." How was he suppose to punich and or even explain this to Colton. He was so young and those eyes. Gah those little sparkling puppy dog blue eyes. "It's okay.. Come here." He knelt down and hugged his son warmly. Knowing very well this might be one of the last with Sally or Carson stepping in. "I love you Buddy.." Lightning cooed. Colton held his Father tightly and replied "I love you Daddy.." Those words will hit you to. Nothing like hearing your child say that at such an age.

Sally stood there watching and thinking. She didn't want to take the kids away, but drugs and Cruz, Cleo and now this.. Things were really messed up with Lightning right now. She walked out and spoke to her son first. "Colton, why don't you go get your shoes on so we can head back to Grandpas." Colton stomped and snapped "NO! I don't want to go to Grandpas!" "Colton"-"NO!" "GO!" Sally ordered and pointed her finger. "Go get your shoes on so we can go back and get your brother a bath and so I can speak to your Father again." She was serius and firm! Colton was stubborn and stomped his foot again, screaming "NO! I don't want to go! You send Daddy away every time! I don't want him to go! I want Daddy!" "Colton! I don't care what you want! I said it's time to go!" Sally shouted! Colton hid behind his Father's leg and yelled "NO! I HATE YOU! I WANT DAD!" This caused Lightning and Sally to just stare at each other.

"See what you are doing!?" Sally yelled at Lightning! "ME!? You can not be blaming this on me!?" Yelled Lightning! "WHO ELSE HAS MADE MY SON HATE ME!?" She snapped back! Lightning growling "_OUR SON! _AND I NEVER TOLD HIM TO HATE YOU! BUT HE'S RIGHT! You keep making me leave! YOU CAN'T KEEP DOING THAT!" "Oh I can and I will until you are you again!" Sally yelled! "DO YOU HEAR YOURSELF!? That doesn't even make sense! I am ME. I am here! I'm standing right in front of you Sally! ME! It was a fucking figure of speak when I said I'm not myself! I just meant I don't know what to do anymore!" "Race!" Sally announced! Lightning just growled loudly. He was a bit frustrated, already stressed and hurt and afraid and whiny sounding a little to. Sally sighed and stared at her husband then down at her son who was still hiding behind him.

"Get your shoes and let's go Colton." "But Mom"-"Now." Sally was firm and not changing her mind. Lightning looked down at olton saying "Go on.. Listen to your Mother.. I'll see later sport." Colton moped out. Very angry, hurt, upset. Once he was gone Lightning snapped "You ever come between me and my son, my children again and you will have to deal with me legally." "Excuse me?" Sally asked rudely. "You heard me. Time for this to stop. Whatever stupid thing I have done to make you hate my guts all over again, is between you and me! DO NOT bring the kids into this!' Lightning snarled. Sally's eyes widened. "I never did, never wanted to at least! I have no choice! You are never around!" "Because of you!" Yelled Lightning.

Sally sighed and rubbed her head. Such a head ache happening. "You can't keep me from OUR kids Sally. And honestly, I'm at the point where I don't even care if we are over, if we divorced! Because at this point in our... WHATEVER this is!? I hate it! I hate it so dam much because I tried so hard for you! I tried everything I could to get you back including putting my academy on the side lines for you! I put EVERYTHING I AM on the side FOR YOU! And all you can say is that I'm not me anymore!? I Agree! I had to change and adapt to you! I had to be a stanger for you just to get you to see me again last time! And I think it's because you aren't YOU anymore either Sally!"

Sally stood there. Not sure what else to say really. "Okay. Maybe we just need more space.." She whispered. "NO! NO, that's the last thing we need right now!" Shouted Lightning. "I'm tired of _working_ and always being gone! I am YOUR HUSBAND and I am STAYING! You can not keep pushing me away and expect things to just ease back to normal." He explained. "But.. Your'e"-"NOT ME! I know! YOu won't shut up about that!." He yelled and then fell silent. Both were just so stressed out by the day and everything, plus.. The kids, all three stood in the corner to the side now listening and snooping.

"I should really get the kids home.." Sally muttered. Lightning nodded replying. "Yeah.. Go on kids.. Come give me hugs." He knelt down and opened his arms to each kid. Ece, then Landon, then Colton last. Colton really didn't want to leave his Father and was very angry with his Mother right now and would probably give her trouble getting into the car seat and bed.

Lightning stood back up and he and Sally stared at each other. "Night Lightning.." Sally mumbled. Lightning glared at her a bit replying "Night Sally. Thanks for the place to sleep." "Sure, whatever.." And she left...

**so this would have been the rest of the prior chapter had I had the energy to write the rest! hope you all enjoy. and thanks Laika and Aa for reviewing most every chapter and it means a lot!!! thanks guys! **


	26. relapse never felt so good

sorry I haven't updated over the weekend. Been so tired after all this serious work because of the virus. supposedly, things are looking up with it to. and oh how I hope so!!! is everyone staying healthy? I wanted to ask and see how all my readers are doing through this?

Sally sat near the window in her room of her Father's house. Staring outside up at the stars. Knock knock. She looked back to see her Father come in slowly. "Finally got Colton calmed down and to sleep.." "Thanks Dad.." Sally mumbled. Carson walked further into the room saying "He's pretty upset with you." "Yeah..." "He'll get over it though. Hey, you okay?" Carson asked his daughter as he sat on the bed. Sally stared at him answering "Yeah.. I will be..." she managed to smile still. Carson snickered a bit then said "It took some calls, but.. I got you an extra day on those papers.." Sally stared at her Father like a deer in headlights.

The divorce and restraining order. Then she thought about what Lightning said. That she would have to deal with him legally if something blew up again. Sally nodded. Carson then asked "Will you file them?" Sally didn't answer, but you could tell she was thinking. "Do you want to file them?" Carson asked. Sally sat down next to her Father. "I don't want to, but.. I think I need to sometimes... Lightning just... He acts like a child. More so when he's around Cruz and I can't stand it. I can't stand sharing him with her and now this. This baby that they are having is going to put her in my life permanently!. If I am to be with Lightning that is.." she vented.

Carson sighed saying "It's been a long day.. A rough one. I may like to see Lightning actually sometime. See how he is for myself. But for now..." he paused and lifted Sally's face. "Try and get some sleep honey." Sally smiled slightly as her Father kissed her forehead and stood up, stretching before heading out. "Night Dad." "Goodnight Sally." He closed the door. Sally sat on the bed still for a moment. Thinking about those papers. For now, she had extra time anyway. Nothing would change tonight, so she lay down in bed to try and get some sleep...

The following morning, Sally walked into her house and called "Lightning!... Lightning it's me!... Um.. Just me, actually.. My Dad has the kids at his house for now, but he'll be bringing them over later!.. Thought we could... Talk maybe?" Nothing. "Lightning?..." She looked in the kitchen first. Not there. Then she headed up to the bedroom. The door was closed and she hesitated. "Lightning?.." she called before slowly opening the door to see an empty room and neatly made bed. "Lightning?" He wasn't even here? He left? He left. Sally just became angry with him. That was just like this awful and new Lightning! To just run off!? No note, no text, nothing.

Part of her broke even more and it was the final straw! First thing she got back to her Dad's, she was filing those papers! She'd show him what happens when he keeps playing games and running off to whoever and wherever when things get hard!...

It had only been a few hours later. Sally was pointing and telling the delivery men where to out a few items of heavy furniture she had ordered for the house. "Yes. Yeah, right there is perfect. Thank you." Her phone began ringing and she glanced at it. Her Dad. Probably asking about bringing the kids over. She picked it up and then behind her, "Hey Beautiful." "AHH!" Sally jumped and dropped her phone! She turned quick to see Lightning. Lightning!? "What?!.. What are you doing here?! Where were you?" She snapped! Lightning shrugged answering "Well I didn't want to jusy sit around, so I went for a run then grabbed some breakfast from this rather nice little shop a few miles from here really. Did a lot of thinking and walked back here." Stupid smile on his face. Sally's jaw dropped a bit asking "So you're here?" "..Yes?.." Lightning questioned. "You're here?" Sally repeated. Lightning raised a brow answering "Yeah, I think we've established that."

"But, but... I thought you.. I.." She stumbled on her words. Lightning crossed his arms saying "You thought... You thought I just up and left? For good?" He asked, a little hurt. Sally shrugged answering "I did. I didn't see a note or anything!" "Because I was coming back. I honestly didn't think you'd be here this early. Where are the kids?" "With my Dad for now. Um.." she was still surprised he was still here. Lightning snickered and asked "Where did you think I went off to?" Sally looked at Lightning with a little pain in saying "Well... Cruz. Seems like you always run off to her." She admitted. Lightning frowned a bit then tried explaining "Well... She's having my baby Sal. I can't.. I won't just drop her and leave her alone."

"Right.. I.. Understand.." Sally whispered. Lightning could see the pain, the broken heart, her jealousy. All of it in this moment. Lightning sighed replying "I want you. I want to be with you. It was a horrible drunk mistake that"-"I already heard this story Lightning.. Please don't.." she pleaded. Lightning looked into her eyes with a sigh then nodded. She was right anyway. "Well..." he started. "Last night was rough.. I'm sorry I messed up with the kids. It was ana accident. I don't want to sound like I'm making another excuse.. I won't let anything like that happen again Sal." He tried convincing her.

Sally nodded replying "I know..Look, I'm sorry for how I acted about it really. I just.. I panicked and I was scared of losing Landon and I took out that fear and anger on you.. I know you didn't mean for it to happen really Lightning.. Anyways, about Cruz." Suddenly the movers walked up saying "Everything is where you asked Mam. Just need you to sign here." Holding up a clipboard. Sally signed it and the men left. Back to Lightning. "So about Cruz.." "What about her?" Asked Lightning.

Sally sighed answering "If we are going to do this.. And I mean be together. We have to work out a routine or plan or something." "But you said"-"Stop. I know. I can't be with you if Cruz is in the picture and that's not right of me.. It's not fair after Cleo forced this..." she mumbled. She knew Cleo didn't, but Cruz did. Cruz knew that Lightning was drunk and knew the possible consequences. Cruz could have said no, walked away and or even used some dam protection, but no. Of course not.

Lightning frowned a bit and admitted "I've actually been thinking a lot about it. One thing that needs to happen is that Cruz and the kids actually meet and talk." Sally gave Lightning a pretty disturbed glare. "What?" She asked. Lightning sighed, continuing "They need to meet. The baby is going to not just be in my life, but ours, the kids.. Colt, Landon, and Ece need to see Cruz and the two of us, getting along." "Have you even thought of how to tell the kids about the baby?" Asked Sally.

Lightning shrugged. "I have, but... It's tough. I don't know how to exactly explain that one.." "You don't really have to yet. They'll ask all of those questions evantually. Just tell them that you and Cruz are.. Having a baby." "And when Colt ask why her and not you? Because you know he is going to." Warned Lightning. Sally nodded, thinking for a moment. "Just tell him because... Because... Tell him because that is just what is happening right now. Just say that and for now, he'll drop it. Later, when he's older, you can talk to him." "Or they'll all just figure it out on their own. Eventually, they will." Said Lightning.

"I am sorry for all of this.." Lightning apologized. "And therapy." Added Sally. "I want us back in therapy, you have to get through this withdrawal and figure out the future with Cruz in it." "Right. If that's what it takes, done. I'll do anything Sally." He assured. Sally gave him a look that maybe hinted she didn't one hundred percent believe him. "But.. One question," He said. "Why therapy? We don't really need all that again.. Do we?" "I think we do and.. I think this time.. Cruz needs to come to." Sally explained. Lightning's eyes widened. "Wow.." "Wow?" Sally rasied a brow.

Lightning shrugged saying "Nothin. Just.. Wow, okay. Sunds like we got a plan." Sally nodded agreeing. "Yup. So.." She took his hands in her's. "We can do this.. Right?" She asked. Lightning smiled a little and nodded. "Yeah. We can do this." Her hands felt warm and soft. Her tender smile was so perfect. This is what he needed. To be home and around Sally and the kids and no.. "Cleo.." Lightning growled. Sally snickered and pointed out. "I don't think she'll care anymore. She has all of Radiator Springs to torment now and that new shopping mall she wants to put in." Rolling her eyes. Lightning frowned saying. "That isn't right, and you know it. We shouldn't leave Radiator Springs with her.. Not to mention the track.. That place can't be turned into a mall.. Come on.." He whined

Sally pulled her hands away saying "Why do you think I moved? This is home now. I hope you see that and stay here with me, with us." Oh that felt amazing to hear! "But Cleo is not our problem anymore. And as for the track, at the end of the day?... It's just an abandoned dir monument.." That hurt. That hurt like a gun shot to the heart. "You just said that you'd do anything Lightning.. If you mean that, you'll let the town handle Cleo alone now.. We've played our part in her game and it;s over. Do not run back to her and that town." Wow. Lightning stared at Sally. That did NOT sound like her. Leave Radiator Springs and all their ld friends to that bitch and her path of destruction?

"Come on Sal, you don't mean that.." Replied Lightning. Sally sighed and just stared at him. She did. She was serious and that surprised Lightning a lot. "Oh.. You are?" He asked. Sally nodded quietly. Lightning thought about that. Leaving the town for good? Really? As if it were nothing now. "Well.. I still have to go back and get my things together and.. I guess sell the house than." He reminded. Sally frowned. Honestly, she didn't want Lightning to go back at all. Not with Cleo there. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "Promise me that Cruz is never going to come between us again.. That at the end of the day you'll come back to me.." She pleaded softly to his ear.

Lightning hugged her close in a warm ebrace. "Of course Sally. Anything. I don't care what I have to do.. I mean there is a line obviously.. But"-"Don't ruin the moment please.." She choked up and giggled at the same time. Lightning snickered and only held her tighter. "I love you Sally. You are my wife.. I'll always come back to you as long as you let me." Sally looked up into his eyes and smiled. "Okay.. I'm trusting you.. Barely, but I am. Don' screw this up again." She warned. Lightning nodded. "I won't." He assured. And he wouldn't. He meanth that with every fiber in his body. He would not betray her or loose her again.

If he had to die for her, kill for her, or even dummp Cruz he would. Just hopefully it wouldn't come to that. So now he needed to deal with things in town and Cruz. "Oh. One more thing.." Lightning added. Sally raised a brow asking "And what's that?" Lightning stared a moment before asking "You really think I could race again?" Sally smiled with a slight snicker. "Yes. You are the great Lightning McQueen. You can handle anything." She teased and messed up his hair. Lightning shook his head and pulled away from her with a little annoyed, but playful smile on his face. But.. It made him think about it. Although, he would never be let back into racing really. Not Nascar anyway...

**DING DONG...** Cleo opened her door to see Jackson standing before her. She sighed asking "Well, well.. What are you doing here?" She asked. Jackson just sort of stared towards her voice answering "You know why I'm here.. PLease don't play a game with me.. You paid to give me my sight back.. Why?" "Because I.. Felt a little bad. Could say i'm looking for some redemption." Jackson snickered hearing that. "Your redemption is awaiting you in hell." "So you don't want my help or your sight back? Fine.. I tried.." "WAIT!..Wait.." JAckson called. HE couldn't see it, but oh how Cleo was smiling proudly.

"There is always a catch with you.. What is it?" He asked. Cleo cocked her head asking "Catch? What catch?" Jackson's brows lowered. "Come on Cleo. There is ALWAYS a catch. Just tell me what it is." He growled. Cleo sighed answering "Fine. IT's easy. And something I think you'll actually enjoy."...

Cruz picked up her son from her parents and began putting him onto her car when her Mother ran over calling "Cruz!... Cruz, honey, wait a second!.." Cruz looked over to see her Mother rushing over with some stuffed dragon toy and handed it to her daughter. "Miguel sure loves this thing." Cruz handed it o her son then asked "IS that all Mommy?" She nodded and watched Cruz shut Miguel's door then walk around the car.

"OH one more thing baby.." Her Mother added. "Um.. Your Father and I were talking and.. Really you have been dping really well with Miguel as his parent.." "Awe.. Thanks. Yeah, I'm really trying. And now that Racing is gonna be over for a while, I plan on doing a vacation with Miguel maybe. Maybe go to Disney?" She asked an peeked at her son. MIguel smiled widely and nodded with a cheer!

Cruz's Mother smiled a bit at that. "But anyway, Cruz listen honey. We think you are ready." "Ready for what?" Asked Cruz with slight confusion. Cruz's Mother walked around the car and gently grabbed Cruz's shoulders saying "To take full custody of Miguel. I know that we.. May disagree on your life choices.. Like having this other baby, but.. You are becoming a better Mother and Miguel should be with his Mother. We're going to court to talk to the judge about it this weekend."

Cruz's eyes widened. "You mean I.. I get Miguel? Full time?" SHe asked in disbelief! Cruz's Mother nodded with a proud smile. "Yea, as long as the judge approves." "OH MOM!" Cheered Cruz then hugged her Mother! Jumping with excitement! "THANK YOU!" She exclaimed! "Hey, don't thank me! You really have been doing well for a while. You've earned this." Replied her Mother. "And you won't regret this!' Cruz assured. Hugging her Mother again! "Thank you. Thank you, thank you!" SHe exclaimed once again! Her Mother patted her back and reminded "Now calm down, calm down. The judge still has to approve. You take care and I'll see you both this weekend."

Cruz nodded, hugging her Mom again. "Sorry, just excited. Thanks Mom." Cruz repeated then got into the car with her son. It was so good to hear that from her Mother. Nothing could be more exciting! It seemed like everything might just be looking up after all!...

With the house all set up by the end of the day, with help from hired movers and Lighting even. Sally, Lightning, the kids, and Carson all sat down at the new table for a nice, fmily dinner. Or what would hopefully be nice. It started awfully quiet. Kids digging into thier meal with Carson not speaking and Sally unsire what to start talking about. Lightning was the elephant in the room for sure.

Carson sipped his drink and finally looked at Lightning asking "So.. You two are.. Working things out?.." Lightning glanced at Sally then back to Carson answering "Yeah. Hoping so." "Don't hope. Do. Please.. I'm sick of the back and fourth myself really. These kids need stability Lightning." "Yeah.. I agree." said Lightning. Carson snickered then asked "How are the medications? I'm sure Sally has told you that I'm the laywer sueing for most of the people affected by that E something drug." Lightning looked at Sally before answering "No, uh.. No, she never told me, but.. That's.. Good..Might get Nascar shut down for a while though.. Until they found drugs they could use again.." Lightning explained.

Carson shrugged saying "Well, they shouldn't be pushing drugs into racers." "Right, but.. Gonna put a lot of drivers out of a job. A lot of rookies won't get hired back like that." "And that's a bad thing?" Carson asked. Lightning sighed and shook his head mumbling. "No.. Guess it's not exactly.." I mean, sure. Racing could do something to make it safer for racers rather than just safer cars.

Sally cleared her throat asking "Now that we all live here and.. Closer together. Think you'll visit the kids more Dad?" Lightning and Carson looked at each other a moment before Carson answered that with "Sure. Long as Lightning is okay with that to. He is the... Man.. Of the house I guess.." He guesses. Of course. Lightning snickered replying "You just stop by anytime. Sally is the man-woman.. Of the house. She'd in charge, not me." carson chuckled saying "Got you on a leash. Probably a good thing." He joked. Lightning didn't disagree with that comment exactly.

"What are you going to do for work around here anyway Lightning" Carson asked. Lightning aighed answering "I.. Haven't really though about it yet really. I mean first I got to take care of a few things back in Radiator Springs and move my stuff here and then I'll look into something." "Racing?" "NO, not racing. I mean.. I would love to, but.. Think Sally needs me here more than anywhere else." He reminded. Sally smiled saying "OH don't worry about that. I think you should try getting back into racing really. Once you are off that medication." She added.

Carson sighed asking "Are you going to rehab opr trying to quit at home?" Lightning began to answer, but Carson continued "I ask because if you choose to at home, the kids are going to get to see very bad part of that withdrawal.. I wouldn't think that you two would want that." Ligtning thought about that. He and Sally looked at each other for a moment. "I'm.. Sure it won't be that bad.." Sally assured.

Carson shrugged saying "A few people in the suit I'm doing are in that process right now. It's a rough one." Sally glared saying "It's not THAT bad Dad." "It is really though. Don't beat around the bush for him Sally." He scolded then turned to Lightning saying "You are looking at severe depression, confusion and inability to think clearly, anxiety constantly, cravings of nicotine, agitaion, severe paranoia, insomnia, loss of appetite, memory problems, changes in personality all over again and even seizures." "DAD! Stop." Sally snapped.

Carson's brows lowered. "I'm just telling him the truth. You are hiding him from it and that's worst. I am looking out for you and the kids! They shouldn't see Lightning like that!" "DAD! I can handle this!' "NO! You can't! You think you are the strongest woman on earth! But you are not!' "DAD! I can"-"He's right." Lightning muttered. Sally and Carson looked at him. "I am?" Asked Carson. Then he cleared his throat saying. "I am. Of course I am." Sally shot a glare towards her Father then grabbed Lightning's hand over the table saying "I can take care of you. We got this together." She assurered.

Lightning sort of smiled, but shook his head replying. "Sometimes being in it together, means being apart. Your Dad is right. Kids don't need to see me going through that. It'd be better if I waited to move in once I was out of rehab." "lightning.. NO.. I can help. I can handle this." Sally argued softly. The kids were staring silently at this point. Lightning sighed answering "I know. BUt it's my choice here, right? I don't want you to have to deal with that either.." He wiped his face with the napkin then stood up saying "I'm full.. Kind of tired. It's good seeing you Carson and thanks for taking care of Sally. I'm just gonna get a motel for the night and I'll come over tomorrow Sal. Talk about this.. Stuf and see you three kiddos." He smiled at his kids.

Colton opped down and wlaked over to his Dad asking "You promise you are coming back here?" Lightning nodded saying "Promise." Colton and Lightning hugged, then the twins got down and hugged their Dad. Sally stood up saying "I'll walk you out and you can just take my car.. You kids stay with Grandpa."

Sally walked Lightning outside. It was dark and quiet out as they walked over to Sally's car. "You sure I can take your's?" Lightning asked. Sally nodded saying "You're coming back tomorrow. We'll be fine.. Are you okay? My Dad didn't scare you, did he?" She asked. Lightning shook his head, but that was a little bit of a lie. It did scare Lightning some. Thinking about going through all that. Carson was right though, the kids shouldn't see Lightning going through that here and Sally didn't need that sort of stress to deal with him.

"I'll be okay. Maybe everything can be normal again.." He said and faked a smile. Sally sighed and hugged her husbnad. "I'm with you through every step. SOon as you are done with rheab, we can start therapy." "Same doctor as last time?" Lightning asked. Sally shurgged answering "I doubt it. He's probably all booked up by now. I'll find a good one though. One that will understand your rehab and us maybe.." "Yeah.. Maybe.." Mumbled Lightinng. He kissed her cheek and said, "I'll see you tomorrow Sally." Sally crossed her arms calling "Night.."

Oh how she wished she kissed him before handing him her keys and watching him go. Even though it was just one night, she would miss him so...

Lightning sat in the motel room. Tapping his foot up and down as he sat on the end of the bed. Thinking, overthinking. Rehab would be tough. It was a tough choice, but Carson was right. The kids didn't need to see all that. Tapping hit foot fast. Up and down. he stared down at leg loeg and stopped. thinking. He wasn't even lowering the dose of his meds for more than a few days and he already craved that edge off. That high he had before. That was a bad idea though and he wouldn't go out buying anything to take in replace or to fill that feeling.

Tapping his foot fats, up and down, up and down. He stopped and stood up. Pacing. He was already anxious. Badly. Scared. was this the drugs? Was he someone else and maybe personality change would really be himself returning to.. Himself? Did that even make sense? Probably not. Lightning stopped, thinking. Standing there and thinking. He didn't need to go out and buy more drugs to calm this feeling. Just.. Take more of what he already had. He grabbed his bag and opened up the through them. E. etc. The right amount would give him a lifted spirit if you will. And that wouldn't really hurt him? RIght?...

Ligthtning grabbed a cup of offee. Drinking it then pouriong the alcohal into the mug. Was it hot? It was so hot. His face was red. HIs geart beating. The room spinning. Badum, badum, badum. Way to hot. Skin inflamed! Lightning stumbled to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror. His reflection laughed at him. Why was he laughing at himself? Wow.. His face was red. As red as the race car he use to drive. Badum, badum. Lightning looked at the ub, the shower. He stumbled towards it, falling to his knees onto the bathroom floor hard, Thud, THUD, **THUD**!

Repeating. The sounds of water running. Water running? "Lightning?" Was that Sally's voice? Lightning turned sharp and nothing. No one was there. It was so hot in here. Why was he hearing things now? The shower was running. He needed to feel that cold water. He stmbled up and into the souwer. Standin under the water and feeling it hit his body. Clothes were on. Was he dreaming? Wit.. HE got high and was at Cruz's. Right? No. Crap. He stood there. The water feeling numb as if it wasn't even on.

**Black**.

Lightning opened his eyes.. He was soaking wet and on the bed. When did he get into bed? And he was wet? What the heck happened? The fan.. He could hear it so loudly. Water.. He needed water.. Now. He felt so hot! Was he sweating?

**Black**.

Down the halls.. He stopped and heard a woman's voice, "Are you okay?.." Her voice echoing. "Are you okay? Are you okay? HElo? HEllo?" Her voice weird and echo ish. Lightning held onto the wall and suddenly vomitted all over the hall floor. "Wowwowowowowow... Let me call help. help.." Her voice. A stranger, a no body. The hallway was spinning. Was this all over that dam drug? Stop spinning. Lightning grabbed his head. So hot.. Water.. He needed water..

**Black**.

He sat in the pool, under water. Sitting on the bottom. Feeling the water ariound him and blowing bubbles from his mouth as he exhaled. So peaceful. Perfectly quiet. SO quiet. Just the sound of being underwater. His hair moving gently with the water and wave of it. SUddenly a splash above and Sally swam by him. SHe was beautiful as she swam over to him. Her hair long and flowing. SHe seemed younger. Was he younger? She was wearing an odd ornage one piece with big yellow floweres all over it.

She swam up to him and grabbed his face, kissing him underneathe the water, Kissing him so passionately as if they could breathe underwater. The kiss was amazing, their bodies feeling weightless in the bottom of the pool. Lightning grabbed her face as they continued to kiss passionatly! Hungry for each other's love! Feeling no regret, no painh, no affairs.. So perfect and together.. Like things should be.


	27. clue

hey guys, hope to get people back into the story. sorry for the cliffhanger. bad news good news. my family was hit with covid 19. good news. we all survived it! my mother and father had it, then me. thankfully by God's grace, kids and partner did not get it. If anyone would like to know how it went and was, I'm happy to do a chapter about it. my mother was having bad breathing problems and needed serious medical aid. my dad didnt need help surprisingly. I did need aid. I was put on an aspirator then an inhaler. I'm still on that right now. when I say I never felt like death could be a sweet escape until this virus. I meant it. at one point i was so at peace and couldn't breathe well i was just like.. if this is it.. okay.. im ready because I can't keep going. it's bad guys! I hope everyone is okay and no one has it?!?! plan on posting a bunch of chaps! here we go,

Lightning woke up suddenly! Doctors were surrounding him. One holding his shoulders down. "What are you doing!?" He panicked! "Let me go!" He yelled! He was afraid and awake and felt like his heart was running a marathon! One older man, doctor said "It's alright, you're back with us Sir." "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Lightning yelled! Then spit at the doctor's face! The man sighed and looked to his nurse saying, "Alright, let's get him restrained please." Lightning screaming at them "NO! Let me go! I shouldn't be here!" Fighting the doctors hard! It took a few to restrain him down, but once he was tied down to the bed, he felt needles in his arms. Pain everywhere as he screamed in panic!

**Black**.

Lightning woke up. Pain. Severe pain! He looked down as he opened his eyes.. A hospital gown?.. He questioned. OH did it hurt.. Everything hurt! His stomach, his kidneys, pelvis, everything lower hurt bad like a clamping feeling. He looked at his arms.. Needles, tubes in each arm connected to drippers above. His heart being monitored by some stupid beeping machine. Beep.. beep.. beep. Oh that was giving him a head ache. He felt numb and in such pain. Could barely move due to pain and restraints. It hurt so bad. Everything hurt and he would try to get up, but he was so weak. So, so weak. And sick to his stomach. Like he wanted to throw up, but had no energy to even try or do it. He was tired.. Mentally.. He messed up. He must of messed up. He felt so emotional. How could he do that? Why did he want to feel like that? That was absolutely horrible! Part of i'm just wished he didn't even wake up. Because now.. Sally.. Oh Sally. What time was it even? The door opened and Lightning looked over to see Sally.

She shut the door and turned and froze. Staring at him. The look on her face. He could never and would never forget the look on her face. It only made Lightning feel worst. He was such a disappointment and how could he do this to her? Lightning's breathing became heavier and it hurt. It hurt so bad to even breath rapidly and this, this was the lowest he had ever been. Tears began to fill his eyes and he didn't even have to say a word as Sally walked up to him and took his hand. He felt so guilty and now part of him wished that dam beeping monitor would just flat line already. He should have never done this. He shouldn't be here and making things worse on the love of his life. Sally leaned down, sort of hugging him as tears filled her eyes. Oh he was drained. Thinking. It hurt to have her lay over him,. but he didn't care. The smell of her hair made him sick, but he didn't care. The scene that use to be amazing and loving, now made him hurt and want to throw up in a way, but it didn't. He was too weak to try and even talk, to weak to really cry.

Sally sniffled and teared up, rubbing her hand over his arms and chest. She felt broken. How could she help him? Maybe rehab was best for him after all...

The couple sat there in the room. Lightning in the bed, still hooked up to all kinds of things, but no longer restrained. He swallowed loudly and stared over at Sally. Sally sitting in the chair and thinking and staring. "Sally.." Lightning whispered in a whimper. She looked at him saying "Don't.. Please don't." So once again it was quiet. She had so many questions and yet didn't ask a single one. Like why? Why would he do this? did he want to die? Everything seemed okay. Every time things seemed okay, something just had to happen. It wasn't right and it wasn't fair. Of course part of her thought if this was bad, him getting off the drugs would only be worse. She needed a good doctor's opinion. "Sal.." Lightning whimpered her name quietly again. This time, Sally stood up with tears in her eyes and snapped "Don't!.. I need a drink.." She left the room rather quick. As if he would stop her if he said her name again. She was angry and had a right to be.

Sally stomped out really. Walking down the halls. Wanting to hit the walls, scream in frustration and pain, cry as loud as she could, but she contained herself. She walked through this floor, up to the next floor and to the desk where she waited for the clerk. The woman was typing away on a computer and glanced up at Sally saying "Just one moment Mam." Holding up her finger. Sally waited. And waited forever it felt like.

Waiting is when she noticed all the flowers in the room. Odd. Roses in bows and vases, some random flowers and yellow. Some white. Sally's brows lowered as she then asked "Did someone order an entire flower shop?" More of trying to lift up her own spirits really. The woman stopped typing then looked up answering "No, um.. We lost a good doctor a few days ago..." "Oh.." "How can I help you?" Asked the woman. Sally sighed saying "I.. I was wondering if Ben Bentwheel had a moment to speak and meet privately to talk about a patient he had before.." The woman frowned explaining "Mam.. Dr. Bentwheel passed away.. He was the doctor we lost." Sally felt the world shatter. Lightning takes drugs and now Ben is dead? "Wait.. What? I, I don't understand.. Ben? Ben Bentwheel?" Sally asked in a stutter. The woman nodded.

Sally felt part of her break even more. She may love Lightning more and may be with Lightning, but Ben was a huge part of her life. Ben was her first love, her first husband. "This.. That doesn't make sense. Ben.. Ben was a,a,a great doctor. He.. He wouldn't have... Died just like that?" The woman didn't know how to react or speak to Sally really. Sally felt every thing crumbling. Ben could have helped Lightning! Ben was her comfort when Lightning wasn't there. And maybe that was bad, but Ben did not deserve to die!? "How did he die? What happened?" Sally asked. The woman hesitated, "WHAT HAPPENED TO BEN!?" Sally yelled, hitting the desk! The woman sighed explaining "I can not speak about that out here. I'm sorry." "FUCK YOU!" Sally yelled and turned, leaving. Heading back down.

She got into the elevator and once those doors shut, she screamed loudly in pain and frustration! Now what? What was she suppose to do? When the world is trying to break you, what do you do?...

Lightning lay in the bed with his eyes closed. Trying to relax and think. All he could do was think. Because he was to weak to do much else really. Then the door opened. Lightning sighed saying "Sally... Please.. I.." He then felt someone grab his jaw and force a liquid down his throat. Lightning gagged a bit and choked up, coughing. His eyes wide open in fear as he looked at the person holding his jaw shut now! Lightning grabbed the person's wrists, to weak to fight off as he tried to get his mouth free to spit out whatever he was just given, but the person only made it worse and covered his nose to. Lightning couldn't breathe!...

Sally walked into the halls. Hurting for so many reasons now. She didn't need Ben's comfort. She just... She didn't know. She thought Ben might be able to help Lightning in some way more than other doctors. Suddenly she froze. From the opposite direction came nurses running to Lightning's room!? To his aid and bedside! Lightning's body shook violently then he felt a peace suddenly over him. Like a happy, funny, ditzy feeling. Was this death? His body calmed from it's violent shakes as he lay there. Nurses grabbing his head and tilting it back as she looked down his throat. A light in one eye then the next. He felt underwater. A pressure and yet a peace. Everything was blurry. Nurses yelling at each other, machines beeping and in panic sounds. "LIGHTNING!" Sally's voice screamed! But it was faint and sort of calming as well. Like a sweet and calming echo, calling his name.

Flat line_ _ _ _ _

As it seemed to go dark and quiet and peaceful for Lightning, it became a world of pain and panic for Sally. She ran into the room screaming his name "LIGHTNING!" One nurse pushing Sally back! Sally watched in horror as a doctor ran in with some kind of machine in a cart. She watched as they tilted his head back and shoved a metal tube down his throat that suctioned the blockage in his throat then watched CPR begin. She could not handle all of this today. There was drool and vomit down Lightning's face. This wasn't okay! "What's happening to him!?" She yelled! Nurses ignoring her and trying to save Lightning's life though. Sally was lost. She could do nothing, but watch. She had done this enough times!

"I only left him for a moment!' She screamed. One nurse nodded and tried taking her out of the room. Sally wasn't having it though. She watched CPR continue. The machines in one flat line. He was dead! He was dead for far too long! "DO SOMETHING!" Sally ordered! Then that beeping started up again! "We're stable for transfer." announced one nurse. The doctor then looked at the nurse holding Sally back and said "Get her out of here!" Sally's jaw dropped. "NO! I'm not leaving him!" Sally yelled! The doctor had it and turned to Sally snapping "I am his doctor! Trust me and get out!" Pointing to the door. Sally's eyes read pure fear. Sally watched nurses put oxygen over his nose and mouth after wiping the vomit and spit from his face. The doctor turned to another nurse and said "I want a ventilator prepped and ready just in case. He doesn't have it in him to keep fighting alone and we got to get the lungs drained, now." To another nurse, "I need testing prepped. I want a scan of his head immediately so we can see the damage done. Let's hurry people!"...

Sally sat in the hall. Waiting for a nurse, a doctor, something. Why was Lightning always in hospitals. Of course this was different. This wasn't from or because of crazy, reckless racing accident. This was drugs. Lightning took drugs and caused this on himself. Sally hated this. Why did he need to do this to himself? Waiting. Waiting was the worst part of this. **Bbbzzzz.** Sally felt her pocket, her phone. She pulled it out to see her Father calling. "Hello.."

_Hey, any news at to what's going on?_

"Right.. Sorry.. I forgot to call you after I got here.."

_It's alright, just.. Wondering what's happening. Car accident? Was he drinking?_

"No Dad!.. It's serious!.. He died! I watched him fucking die! The doctors had to do CPR to get him back and they whisked him away without telling me much and I've been waiting!.. I've been waiting forever!.." She began crying. Carson was silent. Not sure what to say or do.

_What happened?.._

"Lightning... Lightning took drugs, Dad.."

_What kind of drugs?_

"Just more of his own medications. This is my fault... I, I shouldn't have trusted Cruz, I shouldn't have kicked him out again and I should have done something sooner!"

_This isn't your fault. Lightning is a grown man and can make his own dumb choices._

"This is your fault! You scared him with talk if that stupid withdrawal!"

_I know you are upset and looking for blame. The truth is, this is no one except for Lightning's own fault. I know that's not what you want to hear baby, but-_

Sally hung up. She hung up on her Father because she couldn't stand hearing his crap right now. Then the doctor entered. Sally stood up and immediately asked "How is he?" The man walked over and began "Your husband suffered asphyxiation. It's not that uncommon in people who.. Used drugs or drank to much.." "So his medication caused this?" Asked Sally. The man sighed and continued. "I believe so, but we're looking into it. Sometimes the gag reflex can be suppressed when a person takes certain amounts of medications or alcohol. We had to drain fluid from his lungs because the inability to vomit caused that. We are keeping a close eye on him in ICU to avoid sepsis and to watch for another episode."

The man paused and placed a hand on Sally's shoulder. "He is in good hands.." he assured her. Sally's brows lowered. "Is he awake?" "No. No, we have him sedated on a ventilator. His lungs are to weak to push on their own right now." "More drugs!? You can't give him more drugs!? That could kill him!" She shouted and stepped back. She did not want some overdose induced by medical aid. The doctor agreed and explained "We didn't want to either. But it was this or hope his lungs don't quit, depriving him of any more oxygen. Now I'm still waiting on the results from scans, but I want to prepare you that there is a chance he suffered minor brain damage due to the lack of oxygen."

"What? But he was only out for like a second!?" Sally defended. Defended what, unsure. The doctor frowned a bit correcting "Mam, his brain didn't receive oxygen for about two minutes. Good news is that we rarely see any problems in that time frame. But sense he was already on so many medication withdrawal.. I'm not sure what to expect really myself.." "Fuck you! Fuck you and this entire hospital! Take me to him." Sally ordered. The man nodded and said "Right this way."...

Sally stared at him from the door way. Lightning laying in that bed, a tube down his throat, taped to the side of his mouth. She turned around towards the doctor asking "Does he really need the ventilator?" The man nodded explaining "He has suppressed his body to the point, nothing wants to work correctly. After we drained his lungs, they seem to keep quitting. Gonna hope for the best Mrs. McQueen." Sally nodded then asked "What happened in there? He was awake and I only left for a second." She whimpered.

The man sighed answering "Well.. He had drugs in his system and really, time is the only thing curing his body of the symptoms and effects of the drug. His gag reflex was suppressed. Very common in certain drugs. We can't pin point that clock exactly to tell when a person has fully recovered or not. He probably drifted to sleep and.. He began to vomit, but just.. He couldn't wake up." "He choked? He choked on his own vomit like some drunk?" Sally asked rudely. The doctor bobbed his head side to side answering "Kind of. Most patients are only on the ventilator for a week or two. I expect Lightning to recover in time and we'll wake him up once we know he is strong enough to breathe on his own." Sally looked over at her husband a moment then the doctor said "I'll leave you alone."

He began to shut the door when stopped him asking "Wait.. Ben Bentwheel.. What happened to him?" The man stared then made a funny face as he came to realize, "Oh. Oh you're that Sally McQueen." "What does that mean?" "Ben's ex wife. He talked about you a lot before he and Christina married. You and..." he paused, clearing his throat. "The baby you two were having a few years ago.. Sorry about your loss.." he mumbled. Sally's brows lowered. Clearly, he was crossing a line.

The man apologized again then back to her question. "There was a... Security breach and.. Ben was one of the fatalities that day " "Security breach?" Questioned Sally. The doctor nodded then assured her they were perfectly safe and in good hands. "Again, sorry for your loss.." as he left, closing the door quietly. Sally stared at Lightning. Machines beeping and keeping him alive. Maybe this was like Jackson said. Lightning pushing himself near death to feel that experience, that adrenaline, that drive. If so, Sally wasn't sure how to fix it. If not, she still wasn't quite sure what to do anymore...

One, two, three days went by of nurses and doctors in and out. Sally continuously there and being next to Lightning's side. She had to grabbed his stuff from that motel. Which was just a small bag and his dead phone. A week went by, three more days, four.. Sally needed to keep busy.

She finished her interview and the man smiled saying "Well Mrs. McQueen. This firm could definitely use someone like you. I don't even need to think on it for a few days, you're hired!" He smiled and lent out his hand. Sally smiled and shook her new boss's hand. "Thank you so much Sir. I won't let you down." "Oh I know it! Just.. Sense you are new, I'm putting you on the bench. You understand that? Right?" He asked. Sally gave a confused expression. "I'm sorry, the bench?" She asked. The man nodded explaining "Just a temporary position. Front desk." "Oh.. Yes, I.. I can handle that Sir." "Great! See you Monday!"...

End of another week, another day, another night...

**Bbbbzzzzz** "Ah!" Sally jumped and woke up. Asleep in bed at her house. **Bbbzzzz**. Her phone again. Sally sat up and grabbed it, looking at the time. It was sort of early. Kids were still asleep, but would be up soon. No school, no work today. She'd probably go check on Lightning at some point. **Bbbzzzz.** Right, phone. She glanced at it. Cruz? Cruz... Cruz didn't know about Lightning and his little accident yet. Part of Sally wanted to keep it that way. But.. Cruz was pregnant with Lightning's baby. **Bbbzzzz**. What if something was wrong? No. Nothing's wrong. Sally shook her head and stared at the name. Cruz. What a stupid name anyway.

**Bbbbzzzzz.**

Not going to answer. Cruz can think Lightning is ignoring her.. **Bbbzzzzz.** Sally sighed and hated answering the darn thing. "Hello."

_Hi.. Um.. Sorry to call.. But.. Lightning's phone just goes straight to voicemail for a while now and I was wanting to... talk to him.._

"Yeah, okay. Cruz, Lightning has been in the hospital. He had an accident with some medications and had to be put on a ventilator."

_What?_

"This is not a game. Lightning died Cruz. Because he took more drugs."

_WHAT!? HE'S DEAD!?_

"Oh for chryslers-No! Thankfully not.

_I... I...Why did he take more drugs?_

"You tell me."

_What do you mean by that? I never made him take drugs? He was there with you the entire time!_

"You introduced him to it!"

_What!? I did not! Don't blame this on me!?_

"I can and I will. Ever sense your horny little easy ass stepped into our lives, you've brought me and Lightning nothing, but pain and more problems!"

_EXCUSE ME!? I helped him after his accident! I was there for him because you couldn't do the things I could!_

"All you did was replace him like you planned!"

_OH that is just ridiculous._

"NO, not really. You may have gotten Lightning and everyone else to fall for it, but I saw rught through your little play! You took Lightning so you could steal all his credit to racing and become a dam racer Cruz."

_SO wait? You saw that, b ut not how badly you hurt him with Ben and couldn't see he would rather sleep with me than even be around you?_

"You think you meant anything to him? You were just some easy fan girl that opened her legs up to wide! The drugs he was on made him do the crap he did with you!"

_Whatever helps you sleep at night princess._

"What did you just call me!?"

_I'm coming to see Lightning._

"Maybe he doesn't want to see you ever again Cruz. Maybe he started using because you raped him!"

_Lightning sure as hell didn't call it rape._

"I better not see your face near that hospital Cruz."

_You don't have to, but I'm going to be there for Lightning. You are welcome to join me anytime, but don't start this crap up again. I'm tired of being afraid of you and your stupid Mrs. McQueen name. See you at the hospital sometime._

"Oh I better not! You hear me Cruz!? If I see you there, than I"- Hung up. Cruz hung up on her!? Sally growled loudly with anger. Cruz was coming? Seriously?! This was all her fault to begin with! Sally wished her dead.. No that was too harsh. Sally sighed and frowned. Cruz was stuck in their lives as long as she was pregnant with Lightning's child...

Sally was typing away at work. Such fun to have to scan and file all the paperwork and back paperwork of the firm. Attorneys were good at that. Making a lot of paperwork for the front desk and office workers. Sally noticed the one her Father was working on. The E. etc drug suit. She hesitated filing it and about opened it to peek. That was illegal though. "Hey Sally." Greeted her boss. Nice man, same age as her. Always smiling which was a little weird. "Hello there.. Boss. Can I help you?" She asked. The man chuckled answering "Hey, just call me Jeff. You are way to well known to call me Boss here." He smiled. always smiling.. SO weird.

"Can I help you?.. Jeff?.." Sally asked. Jeff nodded answering "So I hear you have kids, right?" "Yes?.." "I do to. Two. Sasha and Kale." "Kale?.." "Yeah, his mother's idea. Anyway, thought maybe you might like a little bump up this probation period. Thinking maybe the kids might all like a play date together?" "Um... Maybe.. What are Sasha and.. Kale's.. Ages?" Sally asked. Jeff sighed, still smiling. "Sasha is thirteen, Kale is six." "My oldest is close to Kale's age. I think they might even go to the same school." "OH isn't that something." said Jeff. Still smiling.

"So? Wanna watch Sasha and Kale after school tomorrow maybe?" Jeff pushed. Sally's eyes widened. "That is a little last minute. MY husband is still in the hospital.. I"-"Need something to keep busy? I completely understand." Jeff exclaimed. Sally's brows lowered. "No. No, that's not what I mean Jeff." "I knew I could count on you. Look, I got to run. But I will talk to you more tomorrow about it. Kale will love it for sure and Sasha is just a hoot!' He smiled. As he began to walk away, Sally stood up saying "Jeff, I didn't say yes." "Didn't say no either." Jeff smiled and pointed at her and winked before rushing off to his office. Sally sighed and sat back down. Shaking her head. Why was she the nice person like that?

**Bbbzzzzzz**. Her phone. Sally knew she shouldn't during work, but it could be the school, the daycare, or the hospital. "Hello?" She answered quietly.

_Yes, may I speak to Mrs. McQueen?_

"This is she."

_Great. So, you told us to call if your husband had any unexpected visitors. A Cruz Ramirez just got here about an hour ago and we told her she wasn't aloud to see him, but she is insisting and.. I know the image of you and your husband is something you'd like to keep quiet, but I don't think it will much longer if Miss Ramirez doesn't see him soon._

"Of course.. That little.. Okay. Okay, thank you. I will be down as soon as I can."

Sally hung up and glanced back at Jeff's glass office. He was on the phone and busy. Best not to bother him. Oh forget it. Sally had enough of being walked all over by people and men. Especially men! She got up and grabbed the E. etc suit and stomped over to Jeff's office, opening the door without knocking. Jeff stared at Sally with confusion. "Jeff, I have to go. There is an issue at the hospital with my husband." Jeff covered the phone with his free hand and asked "Is it an emergency? Can't it wait?" Sally shrugged answering "It is and.. It's not. More like petty drama that I have to deal with. It's"-"Yeah, yeah, look. You are the front desk here. The only one besides Gertrude.. And no one likes to approach that face." He admitted.

Gertrude was a much older, older woman. Wrinkled skin with spots and moles, glasses, she smoked and had died her hair an odd blue and some of it was falling out. She smelled like cat litter and tuna. Sally's brows lowered as she asked "Did you place me at the front because I am physically approachable?" A little rude there. Jeff stared at her and sighed answering "Yes, you're pretty and a good worker. Now go back and please just.. Sit there. I can talk to you in a moment. I am on a very important call right now..." He put the phone back to his ear and continued.

"Yes, I'm here. Thanks for holding. I had a little issue with some employee. You know how is Sir. Now, about that service you received from.. Hot Pink? IS it technically illegal, but it's black mail if she is holding it on you. So yes, you can get away with it... Um.. No, I.. I wouldn't hire a new.. Call girl.. One moment." He looked at Sally saying "This is a little private and probably a little.. Delicate for you.." Sally's brows lowered. She had enough! She snapped!

She stomped over and grabbed Jeff's phone and talked into it saying "Look! This is former city and town attorney Sally McQueen. If you are seriously considering hiring a call girl and she black mails you? I will personally defend her as you did make the call to her and I assume paid her! If she is black mailing you, there is a reason. Usually means your money is fake. In which case I will make sure you are sent to jail. Goodbye." She hung up and handed Jeff the phone back. Jeff became furious, but before he could say a word, Sally snapped at him saying "I am going to the hospital. And NO! I am not fired for that! Other wise, you'll deal with me in court for hiring me because of looks! Telling me to go sit and be pretty!? Are you kidding me Jeff!? I have YEARS under my belt as an attorney and at this very firm! I deserve MORE respect than this! MY Father is Carson Carrera for chrysler's sake!" "Your Dad is Carson?.. Car-car-Carson Ca-Carrera?.." He asked nervously.

Sally cocked her head a bit answering then asking. Yes. Why did you say his name like that?" Jeff hesitated answering. "Well.. He, he.. He told me to put you at the desk.. Because you didn't need to be all stressed out and over working. Trust me, I wanted you at my side! Be my best attorney! But.. Carson insisted I have you placed at the desk or have my head ripped off and a foot up my ass." Sally only became more and more enraged at everything and everyone! "I have to go to the hospital, I will talk to you tomorrow Jeff And I'm taking this!.."Referring to the case file. She was firm and a little rude. As she left, Jeff called out asking "Still on for tomorrow with the kids, right?" Sally froze. Last straw!...

Sally got to the hospital in rage. Pure rage, ready to grab Cruz by the throat and kill her. She had enough of her, of everyone! Then outside, Lighting's room, arguing with some nurse, was Cruz. That little.. Sally walked over and snapped "What do you think you are doing here?" The nurse and Cruz looking at her. "I'm here to see Lighting." Defended Cruz. Sally crossed her arms saying "Well that's not going to happen. Not as long as I speak for Lightning." "You shouldn't be. You're the one who let this happen." "ME? You, you can not be serious Cruz. I have been.. Been doing what I can to fix what you messed up." "I did not mess him up!" Cruz snapped!

Sally only snapped back with "OH, you did! The moment you stepped into his life, you screwed everything up!" "I'd say that was you, but you'll just argue back with me and well.. I don't argue with stupid people." Sally's eyes widened! She never wanted to slap another woman so hard in her entire life! The nurse stared and cleared her throat before asking "Um.. Should I call security?.. Or can this be settled some place else..?.." Sally glared at Cruz asking "You want to do this the easy way or the hard way?" Cruz glaring back, "I've never took the easy road." Sally snickered saying "Suit yourself. Nurse, please get security. This.. Woman needs to be removed and"-"OH GOD!.." Cruz shouted and grabbed her stomach. "Something's wrong!.. Feels like.. Cramping only worst!.." She cried. The nurse and Sally looked at her, a bit confused. It was obvious she was pregnant, her bump showing.

The nurse was concerned and asked "How pregnant are you?"Cruz slowly got down on her knees saying "I ..I'm a few months now.. I think it's just stress.. I'll.. Be okay.. But could I have some water?.." Sounding as if she were in pain. The nurse nodded and said "I'm going to grab a wheel chair and get you a room. Should check you out to be safe." She rushed off quick. Sally glared down at Cruz who was suddenly fine. "Guess you'll be dealing with me here for a while huh?" Cruz asked. Sally just glared. She hated Cruz and how dirty of her. How dirty...

Sally sat in Lightning's room. Staring at him. Still with the ventilator.. Still sedated.. Non existent again. She hated this part. Out of everything that had ever happen between them, this was what she hated most. She'd give just about anything to be in some awful fight with him right now. Not that she wanted to fight right now, but to have him back and alive and breathing. Then there was Cruz. Once he did wake up.. They would have to deal with that still. Sally sighed and stood up and walked over to Lightning's side. She took his had. So lifeless again. "Hey Stickers... Are you dreaming maybe?... Can you maybe even hear me?.." Probably not. "Cruz is here... She's.. Really pregnant huh?... She just wants to see you, but.. Maybe I'm being selfish. I have a right to be though, right?.. You're mine.. Aren't you?..."

She sighed and felt the tears come up. "It's been a while. Doctors say you'll be fine. Just.. You have healing to do really.. That's good right?.." No answer of course. "Ben died.. I mean.. Not that I wanted him like before.. I'd never do that.. I wanted to get his opinion on you and this.. Drug.. But.. He's gone Lightning. I don't know.. Maybe that's something you want to hear.." OH she was hurting. "I know Cruz is going to be apart of our lives.. I know I need to stop being a bitch to her and try.. I need to, but.. I'm sorry that I'm just such a bad wife.. I'm bad at this.. I'm not... I'm stressed out and scared and alone. Always alone it seems.. I didn't cause you to do this?.. Right?.. This isn't my fault.. I would never let you do this to yourself.." She stared at him. So silent.

"Kids are always asking if you are better yet.. Especially Colt. He misses you the most I think..." No answer, of course. "Lightning I need you to come back to me.. Just like you always do.. Please.." Nothing. "I'm not loosing hope this time. I know you will.. Just.. Don't take so long this time, alright?" She joked. It hurt though. She knew what she had to do. She had to try and get along with Cruz...

Cruz sipped her water. Watching the machine monitor her heart rate. Knock, knock, knock. "Come in." She called, thinking it was a nurse or someone like that. The door opened and Sally walked in. Cruz snickered asking "What are you doing here?" Rude. Sally took a deep breath then asked "How is the baby doing?" "She's fine. I was faking it." "I know.." Sally mumbled. "So.. It's a girl?" She asked. Cruz raised a brow and asked a question herself. "What are you doing?.." Suspicious.

Sally frowned and approached. "I know that I have to let you se Lightning.. That you'll be in our lives.. Forever I guess.." Oh she hated it though. Cruz was surprised of this turn really. Sally stood there at Cruz's side saying. "I'm going to forgive you.. I'm going to.. Trust you around my husband again.. And my kids... I don't like it.. I don't want to, but I need to. For everyone's sake.. So.. Just give me time and be easy.. I just.. I'm afraid that Lightning is always going to want you." Cruz stared at Sally.

At first silent. Unsure what to say. "Um.. Okay.. Thanks I guess..." She replied softly. "I.. I'm sorry for causing such a scene.. I just want to see him." Sally nodded replying "I know. I should have let you. Come on, we can go now if you'd like.." "Really?" Sally nodded. Cruz took off the monitor and got up. Sally stared at her, at he baby bump. "Does Lightning know it's a girl? I can't remember if he's told me or not." Sally admitted. Cruz nodded answering "Yeah. I told him a while back actually." "Have a name yet?" Asked Sally as they walked to Lightning's room. Cruz glanced back at her bed then asked "Aren't the doctors going to wonder where I went?" Sally glared asking "You want to see Lightning or not?" Cruz stared all wide eyed and nodded. Following Sally back to his room. They walked in together.

For Sally, this was so awkward, horrible, stressful, painful. Watching Cruz slowly walk over to Lightning's bed side. Cruz stared down at Lightning. "He looks horrible.." She whined. Sally walked up and snickered. "He overdosed Cruz. He killed himself." "I don't think he'd do that. Lightning loved life way too much." "Did he? Cleo made sure he never got a moment of peace.." Griped Sally. Cruz thought a moment then looked at Sally asking "What is Cleo up to now anyway? Does she know about Lightning?" "NO! NO, and she never will. Lightning and I are never going back to Radiator Springs.." Sally announced with a frown. Cruz stared at her. She could hear the pain in Sally's tone.

Cruz stared back down at Lightning. It was hard seeing him like this. "Sally.. I never gave him drugs.. I never.. If I knew things were this bad I would have done something more.." Sally nodded agreeing "Me too.." Well, something they both agreed on then. **BBbzzzz..**. Sally took out her phone and sighed. Time to get the kids. She really didn't want to leave Cruz with Lightning alone.

"Something wrong?.." Asked Cruz. Sally shook her head answering "I got to go get Colton from school.." The two women stared at each other. Quietly staring. "Do I.. Need to go?.." Mumbled Cruz. Sally wanted to say yes, but.. She took a deep breath before answering "No.. No, you.. You stay.. I.. I could use the break honestly.. Just.. Promise me you will call when and if he is taken off that ventilator and wakes up? Okay?" She asked. Cruz nodded saying "Yes Mam." Sally stared a moment. Part of her didn't trust Cruz. She nodded. "Okay.. Call me when you leave him alone.." She added before leaving herself...

Dinner that night was with her Father. Aside from him helping her with the kids, she wanted to confront him about her job as the front desk lady. Kids were watching some movie on tv from disney as Sally cleaned dishes in the sink. Her father grabbing the spray cleaner and wiping the table down and chairs after the kids were a bit messy. "You can let the kids stay over night sometimes if you need to Sally." He offered. Sally smiled and thanked her Father then asked "Did you call my firm before I went in for my interview a few weeks ago?" Carson shook his head lying "No. Why would I do that?" "Because Jeff told me what you did Dad."

Carson sighed and then admitted. "Alright, so what if I did? You are way to stressed out to handle any real case right now Sally." "I can handle anything Dad. I don't need you to baby me and help me." She growled. Carson raised a brow asking "So why are you here? And not back in that middle of no where town?" Radiator Springs. Sally sighed explaining. "Because there is a.. A very bad person there that makes life there hard for Lightning and me to really." "I can get rid of her." Carson assured. Sally shut off the water then snapped. "Believe me, you can't. Besides... A fresh start is what we needed." Carson snickered saying "Yeah, except that fresh start is you, Lightning, the kids, and that whore of his."

Sally rubbed her fore head. "Dad... Please.. I have to learn to live with it.. With her. It wasn't entirely Lightning's fault anyway." "Oh really? Please change my mind." He snarled. Sally snapped saying, "OKAY! Lightning was drunk and Cruz took advantage of him! There!" Carson stared a moment. Waiting silently for a few seconds before replying "That's rape Sally... Not to mention... That means Lightning was on more than just drugs. Do you really expect things to be the same when he wakes up?" "What do you mean now Dad?" "He's going to be off medications. He's going to have to find new roots for himself. He'll be learning and trying to remember who he is and feel spacey a lot." "So? I can handle it Dad." Assured Sally. Carson nodded continuing. "He could relapse.. Might get worse.." "It won't." "It can though." "IT WON'T!" Sally snapped loudly!

Carson stared at her a moment then Sally apologized. Carson walked over and placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "I love you baby girl.." "Love you too Dad.." She whispered, placing her hand on his. **Bbbzzzzz.** Her phone. Carson raised a brow asking "Hospital?" Sally shook her head answering "No, just Cruz." Then the phone. "Hey.. Yeah.. Okay. How was he?.. Okay.. Thank you for calling me before you left. Yep.. See you tomorrow.." She hung the phone up to see a nasty expression on her Father's face. "What?" Sally asked.

Carson snickered saying "You are speaking to that whore? And letting her stay with your husband? Really?" He asked. Sally sighed and tried explaining. "Yes.. Cruz is having his baby." "And you wonder how she got between you two in the first place?" He snarled. Sally's jaw dropped. "Great Dad. Thanks for that." She shook her head and walked in the other room to gather the kids. Carson stopped her and apologized. "I'm sorry.. I just.. I wouldn't trust this woman." "It's fine. Lightning's still sedated anyway. What more could she possibly do right now?" Asked Sally. Carson couldn't answer that as he didn't know.

"Come on kids, time to go." She called. They all three looked at her and Colton whined "Awe Mom.. I'm watching tv.." "Well you can watch it tomorrow after school. Come on." "Mom.." "Now, Colton." She was more firm. All three got up and headed over to their Mother. Saying goodbye to their grandpa before heading out. "Thanks again Dad.." Sally mumbled. Carson nodded and walked his daughter and grand kids to the car and waved them goodbye for now...


	28. things aren't the same

Another week passed. Still on the ventilator and that wasn't exactly hopeful for Sally or Cruz. Without much speaking to each other. Sally and Cruz managed to both sort of take turns being with Lightning. Passing each other in the halls of the hospital from time to time. Cruz did bring Miguel once, which did cause a bit of a fight between her and Sally. Sally convinced Cruz into taking him to the same daycare that Ece and Landon were in. It was a great daycare after all. Sally was with Lightning. Sitting and quietly reading a book in the corner of the room. Lightning still silent as ever.

The door opened with a squeak and Cruz walked in. She and Sally looked at each other. Cruz smiled awkwardly. "Sorry.. I didn't know you would be here sense it's after school hours.." Sally shut the book and sighed saying "It's fine.. My Dad went and picked up Colton.. I should probably be going anyway.." "On, no. Don't leave just because I got here.. I just came to see him.." Cruz muttered. Sally stared and thought a moment. Stay here with Cruz? Sally sighed and replied. "Okay.." And leaned back into her seat, opening her book back up.

Cruz walked up to Lightning and altered down at him. He looked so miserable like this. "Is he.. Doing any better?" Asked Cruz. Sally glanced up answering "Nothing's changed Cruz." Cruz nodded and stared at Sally and her book. "What are you uh.. Reading there?" Sally sighed as she looked back up answering "Just a book.. Why don't we try not speaking to each other, okay?" She suggested. Cruz stared awkwardly and nodded. "Okay, yeah, sure.. No talking.. Got it.." She shooshed and stared back at Lightning. Still, pretty awkward. Cruz glanced at Sally time to time before grabbing the other chair and scooted it loudly across the floor to sit next to Lightning's bed side. Sally glared at her. "Haha... Sorry." Said Cruz as she sat down in the chair. She pulled something out of her pocket and began fiddling with it in her fingers.

Sally would glance at Cruz time to time as well. So quiet, so silent, so odd. Cruz reached for Lightning's hand and held it gently. Rubbing her thumb over the top of his hand. Sally saw it. She remained silent and watched from the corner in her chair. At this point she really wasn't reading the book anymore. Just staring and watching how Cruz was with Lightning.

Sally sighed and watched Cruz jerk her hand away. That was humorous. Sally stared at her asking "What are you naming the baby?" Cruz looked back at Sally and stared a moment before answering honest. "Well.. I mean.. Lightning and I talked about a few names, but.. Never decided on anything yet." Sally nodded. "So you and Lightning talk about the baby a lot?" She asked. Cruz shrugged. "Not really.. He would always kind of push away.." She answered. Sally stared, thinking.

"Do you really think Lightning wants this baby Cruz?" Asked Sally a little rudely. Cruz stared with such a pathetic look on her face. "Well.. I.. I almost had an abortion. I was going to do it." "Than why didn't you?" Asked Sally. Cruz looked scared. Her hand brushed across her baby bump and Sally frowned apologizing. "I'm sorry.. Sometimes I just.. Hatred gets the best of me.. It's okay.. I'm glad you didn't really. I don't believe in abortion myself." She admitted. Cruz felt sick to her stomach. Not because of any pregnancy reasons, but because she was so nervous with Sally.

It was quiet. So quiet. Just the beeping from the machine and the sounds of the ventilator. Cruz bit her lips, thinking and playing with that thing in her hands. "What's that you have?" Asked Sally. Cruz glanced down answering and revealing. "Just a small bolt.. It's a good luck charm in a way. Nothing special or anything.. I don't know.. It's silly really." Sally raised her brows and went back to her book.

Cruz stared at Lightning. Hoping some how something would happen. "Think they'll take him off the ventilator soon?" Cruz asked. Sally glared and explained. "See that pump?" Cruz did. "It only breathes for him if he doesn't take a breath on his own in so long. So as long as that pump is still moving, Lightning isn't breathing on his own. It monitors his breaths Cruz. As long as he is not breathing on his own correctly, it's going to pump air in and out for him." "So.. What happens if he breathes on his own?" Asked Cruz. Sally sighed answering "Then it won't pump and will let him breathe through it. It's complicated and I'm not entirely sure how it works myself. Just after his accident, he was placed on one for a week or two and once he could breathe they took him off." "Was it hard?.." Asked Cruz.

Sally sighed again. She was getting pretty annoyed with Cruz. "Was what hard?" Asked Sally. Cruz smiled awkwardly and explained "Was it hard.. After the accident?.. I mean.. I know you.. And Ben, but.. What about while he was in the hospital in that coma?" "Yes, it was hard. I gave up on him.. I didn't think he'd make it.." "So you slept with someone else?" Asked Cruz, just trying to figure things out.

Sally snapped and slammed her book shut. "Do you want to stay in this room or not? Let's not forget you dragged Lightning around telling him that Miguel was his baby to." She growled. Cruz frowned then replied. "This one is Lightning's.." "Well congratulations." Snarled Sally then went back to her book. Boy, this was so tense...

Sally was typing in and filing more paperwork for the firm. Thing was, sense she agreed to this job, she was stuck here or go someplace else. **BBBZZzzzzz.** Her phone. This time it was only a text.

_Cruz_

_They are taking him off the ventilator! He's continued to breathe on his own for hours! You coming over?_

Oddly enough. Sally didn't want to be there when he first woke up.

_Sally_

_I have to work. I'll come by afterwards_

Cruz stared at that text with slight confusion. Wouldn't Sally want to be here when he woke up? The doctor and a few nurses took the tube out slowly and adjusted Lightning more comfortably before taking the machine out of the room. The doctor approached Cruz saying. "It'll be a few hours before he starts coming to. Are you staying with him?" He asked. Well sense Sally wasn't. Cruz nodded. "Good." Replied the man. "Just call me whenever he does. We'll run some tests and ask him a few standard questions." Cruz nodded again and watched the doctor leave, shutting the door. She walked over and took Lightning's hand as she sat down and began waiting. Waiting for him to wake. She would stay by his side and comfort him if need be. She was always this way to him. Always so willing and so ready for him...

Lightning felt a bit of pain. More like a small head ache as he began to wake up. Moving the fingers of his left hand over the soft blanket over him. It was so soft.. Like a thin, gentle, baby blanket. He could smell the hospital. The familiar smell would never be forgotten after his accident. He swallowed and it kind of hurt. His throat was a bit dry and scratchy feeling. He took in a deep breath and let out a sigh. Oh breathing felt good. Then he felt a hand in his. "Sally.." He cooed and opened his eyes. Confused. "Cruz?.." He questioned hoarsely.

Cruz smiled a little and explained "Sally is at work." That really only confused Lightning more. When and where did she work now? "Want me to call her?" Asked Cruz. Lightning sighed and frowned. "No.. Not now.." Cruz was a little surprised at that. "Well.." She began. "Let me at least get the doctor. He'll want to see how you are" As she pulled away, Lightning's grip tightened on her hand, stopping her. "Please don't." He whined. Cruz's brows lowered. "But he wants to ask questions and run some test." She explained. Lightning nodded replying "I know.. I'm tired.. Not right now, not yet.. Please.." He was so weak and sad really and Cruz couldn't say no.

She sighed and nodded. "Alright.. I guess it could wait for a little while.." Lightning closed his eyes, resting as Cruz sat down next to him. His hand in her's still. Cruz thought that was rather nice for once really. Then Lightning opened his eyes and stared at her. He noticed her belly looked a bit bigger than he remembered. That was a bit confusing to. "You're.. Pretty pregnant." He smiled a little and chuckled. Cruz smiled and glanced down agreeing "Yeah, I'd say so! You've been out for a month." She announced. Lightning's brows lowered. "What?" He asked. Cruz nodded asking "Do you remember what happened?" Lightning thought for a moment before answering her with "No.. No, I don't. What did happen?' He asked.

Cruz snickered answering "Well... You overdosed I suppose.. Not to badly. I mean that's bad, but.. It could have been worse. You wound up on the ventilator and were just taken off a few hours ago. They said you'd wake up soon." Lightning looked all kinds of confused really. "Good news is, you aren't taking almost any of your old medications now. Got the full sedated detox. So now just a little therapy and you'll be clean" She added, sounding so dang positive.

Lightning pulled his hand from her's. Rubbing both his hands over his face. "Alright..." He muttered. Thinking. He didn't remember anything that happened before this. He really didn't even remember taking ANY of his meds. He didn't remember anything before blacking out either. Maybe that was a good thing.

He looked at Cruz again, asking "How are you doing?" Cruz sighed answering "I'm good. Me and baby have been fine. Baby sure is growing. I can actually feel her kick now. Which is like the best part and I think my morning sickness has finally drifted away." "That's good.." Cruz smiled hearing Lightning's voice. He was calm right now and a little weak and tired sounding, but that was kind of nice really. Just because he wasn't being rude or snappy.

"Cruz.." He grabbed her attention. "I'm sorry for everything I've put you through.." He mumbled. Cruz shrugged replying " It's okay.. I mean.. Seems like I always forgive you in the end really anyway." "You need to stop letting anyone and everyone walk all over you. That's what you've let me do.. For a long time. And I promise you, it's never happening again. From now on, I will be straight with you and no games. I hate the stupid mind games we played.." He admitted.

Cruz nodded saying "Sure, sure.. I understand. Thank you." Not really thankful. She wanted to be with him, not feel him push away again. He wanted Sally anyway. "How about I call Sally and get the doc in here? Hmm?" She asked. Lightning hesitated, staring a moment before sighing then nodding. Cruz flashed a small smile then got up and left the room. Lightning tried remembering what happened, but he just couldn't...

He sat alone. Lightning sat up in the bed. Test came back good. He would need to stay over night one more day with zero problems and then he could leave the hospital and go home. Home. Part of him wondered where home was? Back in Radiator Springs? No.. Cleo made that place her's by now surely.. The race track? Yeah, sounds like a home for a washed up, old, replaced, junkie, racer.. Sally.. Sally and the kids. Wherever they were, that was his home.

The room's door opened with a slight squeak, catching Lightning's attention. And in walked Sally. They stared at each other from across the room. Silence. Such silence. Lightning frowned and looked away in shame. Sally stepped in and shut the door quietly. She took a deep breath before walking over to his bed side and pulling his face up to look into his blue eyes. All watered up with shame, broken-ness, heart ache, regret. Sally leaned in and kissed his forehead. "You need a shower bad." She giggled lightly. Lightning snickered at her crude humor. Though true, she was trying to lift the moment. He grabbed her hand and apologized. "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry for what I did.." "You died. I watched you die Lightning." She snapped quietly. Lightning didn't know that, but now he did.

"You never will again." He assured. Sally sighed, staring into his eyes. "I love you Lightning.." She whimpered then collapsed in a hug. Holding onto him tight! Lighting wrapped his arms around her. Sally couldn't help crying some. Not hard, but she was letting tears fall. "You are such an idiot." She laughed. Lightning almost cried to. He must have really scared her. "Please forgive me." Lightning begged. Sally nodded and pulled away enough to look into his eyes and nodded. "Yeah, yeah I forgive you.." Hugging him again. Crying and whimpering over his shoulder. "How are the kids?" Lightning asked.

Sally pulled away, wiping her eyes as she answered. "Wondering when you are coming back." "Soon as they let me." Sally nodded, still wiping her eyes. "Why did you do it?" She then asked. Lightning sighed admitting that he couldn't remember ever taking anything. He didn't even remember being anywhere before. That the last thing he could actually and clearly remember was dinner with the kids and Carson and it was even a little fuzzy. Sally hated hearing that, but at least he had been off the meds for a while now and just had to continue to keep off anything and everything.

Knock, knock.

Sally and Lightning looked towards the door to see the Doctor come in. "Hi. How are you feeling there Lightning?" "I feel. I feel tired." Admitted Lightning. The doctor smiled and nodded. "Good. That's normal. Could I borrow your wife for a moment in the hall? Just want to go over a few things for the home stretch." This man was weird and not Lightning's normal doctor. Sally nodded and began to head out when Lightning said, "No. Hold on.. Anything you need to tell her about me you can tell me to. It is about me returning home, right?" He asked. The doctor sighed answering "It is.." "So talk. Please don't hide things from me." The doctor nodded then motioned for Sally to sit back down as he walked further into the room and began.

"You're going to feel depression, anxiety.. Your body is use to being off the medications, but your mind isn't. You are going to feel like you have a need for the medicines you were on. You'll have sudden, severe cravings of nicotine mostly. Some severe mood swings as you re-adjust. It will not be easy or kind. It's gonna feel like a kick in the ass when the sudden wave hits. Depression, anger.. Um.. Everything will feel hightened at any given moment. There is nothing you can really do, except learn to control it and that's why you'll be in therapy. You will be on a type of medication that will help some. But it's more of a kind of weaning medication. You shouldn't be on it for more than three months and it really has only one side effect of drowsiness. You will find moments where you feel blank and can't remember things.

You might not know things you did before, might feel a loss of identity.. Repeating yourself. It's normal. You were on a high dose of E. Etc. You're going to probably feel some emptiness... Loss.. Overbearing feelings.. you'll be emotional... You'll find things you loss interest in might be something you like again, might find things you don't like anymore.." "So you're saying I'm not... Me anymore.. I've heard that before.." Lightning sighed.

Sally's brows raised. "No, no, no. He is saying that.. Maybe you'll be you again." She explained. Lightning looked confused. The doctor then continued "True. The medicine you were on changes the way a person thinks, the way you act, the sense of you. Altering the balance of the brain. This can and did make many people more secretive, loss of interest in things they enjoyed, caused depression and anxiety, increased risky behavior, emotionally unstable, change in the people they associated with... Takes months, years to repair that. You've also lost a good amount of weight. So eat well. On the positive side, you are going to feel better. More energy, able to process things better and more appropriately, you'll feel calmer, safe.."..

As the man continued, Lightning just blanked out. Staring at the end of his bed.. Hearing what was like a loud ring in his head. Tapping.. Not exactly tapping. But scratching the top of his left hand with the fingers and nails of his right. Scratching needlessly.

"So, sound good?" Asked the doctor, snapping Lightning back. Lightning looked at him all wide eyed then nodded answering "Uh, yes. Can I leave today? Instead of waiting one more night?" The doctor chuckled. "No, I'm sorry. You just woke up Lightning. Better play it safe. Oh and.. No driving for a while.. Let's make sure you can handle some of this first." He then turned to Sally as he was leaving and placed a hand on her shoulder whispering "His highest risk for relapse is over the next couple months.." "How high?" Whispered Sally. Lightning could hear it though. The man glanced at Lightning then sighed as he quietly answered "As high as eighty five percent chance of relapse within three weeks.. Get him through those weeks first." Sally nodded as the man then left.

Lightning looked at Sally growling "I'm not an addict." Sally approached replying "I know.." brushing some of his hair from his face. "You should shave later." She smiled. Lightning sighed. "I'm just glad you're here." Taking her hand. Sally glanced down at their hands. Some how, suddenly, she didn't seem as happy about it. "Do you really not remember a thing?" She asked. Lightning thought a moment before shaking his head. "No I don't.. Sorry." "It's okay Stickers. Maybe that's for the best anyway." She was soft and quiet.

Lightning frowned a bit saying "Cruz was here." "I know." "And not you." "Yeah.. I was working." "Working?" He questioned. Sally nodded. "I work for my old firm actually. Good pay." She assured. Lightning's brows lowered. "You don't need money." "I needed to keep busy..." she frowned and looked away. Lightning understood that. "Sally... I'm sorry I did this, okay?" He asked. "I wish I could tell you why, but I can't.." he admitted.

Sally nodded and put on a smile. She placed a hand on the side of his face saying "Just don't let it happen again..." Lightning wouldn't. He wouldn't.. He hoped. Then a knock on the door. Knock, knock. Knock. "Come in." Called Sally. Cruz appeared slowly. Sally sighed and glanced at Lightning. Lightning saw her face and looked at Cruz saying "Maybe you should wait Cruz.." Cruz stopped in her tracks. Sally then said "NO, no. It's okay. Cruz and I have been learning how to get along now for quite some time these past few weeks.. She can stay."Lightning stared at Sally with such confusion.

"Um.. I must be dreaming." Lightning chuckled and joked. Sort of. Sally snickered as did Cruz with smiles on each of their faces. Cruz walked up, standing next to Sally. Lightning stared up at them both. Lightning then asked Cruz. "What are you still doing here anyway? What about your home?" Cruz happily explained. "I actually have full custody of Miguel now and Sally helped me get a place started here." "Really?" Lightning asked. Sally rolled her eyes saying "Don't sound so surprised." "Sorry, I just.. It's.. Weird.. I think. Seeing you two seem.. Cool..." Couldn't think of any other word at the moment.

Cruz giggled and continued. "Yeah, so.. I'll be here. All the time and anytime you need me really. Me and baby here. Still need to come up with a name." She added. Sally butted in saying "There will be plenty of time for that. Right now, Lightning should rest," "How are the kids?" Asked Lightning to his wife. Sally's brows lowered. "Still.. Wondering when you'll be home. You asked me this not that long ago, don't you remember?" She asked. Lightning thought about that for a moment. Cruz then brushed it off reminding "The doctors said this is going to happen.. Memory spots or.. Blanks. It's fine, right?" Looking to Sally for answers. Sally nodded answering "Of course it is. It was expected. You should rest Lightning." Sally said again, rubbing her hands over his face.

Lightning frowned asking "How? I feel up. Wide awake and restlessness!" He chuckled. Obviously he was feeling pretty good right now. "Sally's right. Rest up Lightning." Agreed Cruz. Lightning sat there thinking. What was he doing before all of this anyway? "Where was I?" He asked. "Whenever I.. Before I got here?" "Before the hospital?" Asked Sally. Lightning nodded. Sally sighed answering "Well.. I had to go and pick up your things from a motel not far from here. You went to stay there after having dinner with me and the kids and my Dad at the new house." Lightning was thinking.

Trying to remember dinner... Being in the new house. Any of the conversations he had during dinner. "I don't remember that.." He mumbled quietly. Sally was quuick to assure "That's fine. I wouldn't think you would." "No.. No, I don't remember anything. Like.. Anything. I don't remember even getting here to this state! This isn't Radiator Springs and I don't remember leaving Radiator Springs. I know it had to have had something to do with Cleo... But she.." He paused. Thinking.

"You need to forget about Cleo and Radiator Springs." Said Sally firmly. Lightning looked at her with confusion. "Why?" He asked. Sally sighed with a frown. "Cleo has it.. She took over pretty much everything there by now surely." "Have you been back?" "No. I don't plan on going back Lightning." She admitted. Lightning was thinking again. This made no sense. Nothing made sense. Then he really stared and focused on Sally. "What?.." She asked.

Lightning's brows lowered. "Your hair.. Why's its all cut off?" "Um.." Sally muttered and glanced at Cruz then back to Lightning. "I cut it off for more than one reason really.. Do you not remember racing?.. Me?.." She asked. Lightning's eyes widened. "YOU!? No. I'd remember that." "You wrecked me into a boulder." Sally giggled a bit saying that. Lightning stared at her. Confused. He stared at Sally, thinking. Cruz was even surprised and looked at Sally asking "Wait? You raced him? When was this?" And then, "You were some kid.. I thought you were a nobody.." Lightning admitted. Sally nodded. He was starting to remember.

"You wanted me to race.. You want me to race again.." he added. Sally sighed and explained. "I just know you were happy racing and.. Even coaching Cruz.. I want you to be that Lightning McQueen I knew again." Lightning shrugged saying "Lightning is just a stage name Sal.. I'm not Lightning anymore and I can't race." "You could technically." Said Cruz. "But only if you wanted to and trained hard. And probably not nascar, but.. With all those wins under your belt, someone would take the chance on you." Lightning glared at the two of them, Sally and Cruz.

"No." He said firmly. Sally sighed and nodded. "Okay. You should be resting now anyway Light.. I love you.." She cooed and leaned down and kissed his forehead. Cruz looked down as Sally did so. Honestly, Cruz had hoped that maybe some how, Lightning would wake up wanting her over Sally for good. But obviously not. It was time Cruz gave up on that idea.. Forever. And oddly enough, that was okay. Because she knew she was not meant to be with Lightning McQueen in the end after all...

Lightning stood in front of the mirror in his room of the hospital. Dressed in normal clothes. Some dark blue shirt and blue jeans. Brown shoes.. Itchy socks. He stared at himself. He really did need to at least trim up a bit and make himself look decent. He wanted to remember. What happened? Drugs? That didn't sound like him? Did it? Lightning thought about home. And by home, I mean Radiator Springs.

Cleo and her games. He remembered all of that. And Jackson.. "Oh god.." Lightning whined and looked down into the sink. Knock, knock. "Lightning? You okay?" Sally asked from the other side of the door. Lightning sighed and opened the door. "I have to find Jackson." He announced. sally's brows lowered. "What? Why? Little random.." "I hurt him.. You remember. I know you do. I hurt that kid bad. I got to try and fix it." "What can you even do?... YOu.. You took away the only thing he had to control it.." "Ben. Ben was there before and might be able to help him." Lightning suggested. Sally looked away. Lightning saw the pain in her eyes as she did. "What?.. What now?.." He asked. Part of him worried that maybe Sally.. No. No she would never do that again, right?

"Ben is dead.." She mumbled. Lightning stared at her as she looked back at her husband. "What?" "Something happened and now.. He's gone." She frowned. Lightning sighed and wrapped his arms around his wife. "Sorry.. I know you two were.. Close.." Sally snickered and hugged Lightning back saying "I'm just glad that I didn't lose you.." "Yeah.." "ready to go home Scruffles?" "Scruffles?" Lightning asked. Sally snickered and explained. "Yeah. On account that your facial hair is all course and scruffle like." "I think I like Stickers more." He admitted. Sally smiled up at him. "Me too. Come on. Kids will be excited to see you back."

The two exited the room and walked out to Sally's car. Before Sally started it, Lightning stopped her. "What?" Asked Sally. Lightning stared at her a moment. He looked.. Afraid. "What's wrong?" She asked. Lightning sighed answering with a question. "What if I... Have one of those.. Moments the doctor talked about in front of the kids?.. I don't want that.. I don't want them to see anything or me.. Like that." Sally smiled in a reassuring way and took Lightning's hand in her's. "It'll be okay. You have therapy. You'll learn and plus, you have me and.. You have Cruz to." She reminded.

Lightning smiled a bit and snickered. "Still can't believe you and Cruz are getting along so far." "Yeah, well.. Don't jinx it. I'm just trying to be mature about this." "There is nothing mature about it. Cleo drugged me after that race. Or before it.. Water.. She gave me water and.. I left you in the hospital. I would never do that Sally." Lightning assured, but he did do that. He did that and a few other things that day and night that he was far from proud of.

Sally sighed replying "You ran to Cruz." "I don't know why I did." "But you did.. Still.. That hurts." "Everything I do hurts you." Lightning whined. Sally frowned. She didn't know how to make this better completely. She just hoped that sense now he was off the drugs, things could maybe go back to the way it all was before. Before Cruz and the accident. Realistically.. It never would. Cruz was stuck in their lives for good and Sally was going to have to learn to live with that.

"Sally.." He called. She looked at him and into those big blue eyes and perfect smile of his. "Thank you.. " "You're welcome Stickers.." She smiled back. That was warming to hear. As she began the drive to the house. Lightning could feel it. An empty sadness that he felt no reason to feel. He felt like his chest was crackling and braking inside. That his heart had been busted up into pieces. He felt like the world had stopped spinning and was so gloomy and sad and not worth living in. His emotions sky rocketing intio a sadness that made his eyes water and made him want to cry for no real rash reasoning. He just closed his eyes and leaned in the seat. Trying to think about anything, but it was all so depressing...

"DADDY!" Shouted Colton as the front door shut! Colton ran and jumped into his father's arms in a tight hold! "I missed you Daddy!" He cried out. Lightning hugged his son tightly, but something stuck out. Whatever, he wasn't going to mention it right now. Lightning knelt down and placed Colton down as the twins ran up and hugged their Father next. Both so happy to see him. "HEY!" Lightning exclaimed. "Take it easy on me.. I'm old and still sore." he joked. Ece smiled and looked at her Dad asking "Mom said you were at the doctors. Is that true?" Lightning nodded. "Where were you hurt Daddy?" She asked. Lightning sighed answering "Well.. My.. Head. I hurt my head was all. But I'm okay now." "Not leaving again are you?" Asked Colton. Lightning smiled and shook his head. "No. No, I'm not leaving you guys again." That seemed to satisfy the kids for now.

Carson stood iin the corner. Waiting and watching. Lightning noticed him as he stood back up. Carson walked over and shook Lightning's hand as he asked "How are you feeling?" Lightning sighed once again before answering "I'm alright.. Thanks.." Carson nodded. Not sure what to think of Lightning right now. Sally then said "Alright, alright. How about we take it easy on old Dad here and I'll order some pizza and we can all sit on the couch tonight and watch a movie? Okay?" All three kids cheered! Landon shouting "I wanna pick the movie!" "NUh uh! He picked last time!" Griped Colton.

Ece fussing and following next with "NO baby! It's MY turn!" Sally's brows lowered as she butted in saying "It's no one's turn. I will pick the movie. Go on and play while I help your dad get settled in." She looked at Lightning who seemed spaced out at the moment. "You okay Stickers?" Nothing. He was completely still, motionless. Lost in thought it seemed. "Lightning?.. Lightning!" She snapped. Nothing?!

She grabbed his shoulder and said "Lightning!" He jumped a bit and snapped "WHAT!?" Sally's face was all kinds of confused. Carson glared at him, the kids staring. "What's wrong?" Sally asked. Lightning shook his head answering "The lights were.. Buzzing.." He looked up at the bulbs from the hanging light and then down and continued. "I'm.. Gonna go lay down for a little bit.." "But Daddy.." Whined Ece. Carson grabbed his grand daughter saying "Let your Father rest..." Lightning walked away and to the bedroom. Sally looked at her Father with slight confusion. "What just happened?" She asked. Carson shrugged.

Okay, so, now Sally was a bit more worried about him than before. "I'll be right back kids.. Stay down here with Grandpa." She then followed after her husband as she was concerned and needed to see if he were okay or not already. She entered the room to find Lightning laying in bed. Pillow over his face. She sighed.

"Lightning.." She called as she shut the door behind her. Lightning groaned a bit asking "What?..." "That was... Interesting down there. Do you need to talk about it?" "Are you kidding me Sal? How and what exactly am I suppose to talk about with that? I heard the lights buzzing. That's it." "Yeah.. And you got sort of.. Fixed on it." Sally explained. Lightning sighed and tossed the pillow off his face. "Something isn't right. Colton smelled weird." "Well.. I'll give him a bath." Sally laughed as she sat next to her husband. "No, not bad.. Just.. He doesn't smell like mine. I feel..." "Empty? Loss?' Sally asked. Lightning glared at her scolding "Don't repeat that doctor. He was nothing but a walking brochure." Sally snickered at that, finding that kind of funny.

"It's okay. Things will get better. You rest... I'll come get you once dinner is here and the kids are all done fighting about whatever movie I put on." Lightning nodded agreeing. "Yeah, yeah that sounds nice..." Sally smiled and kissed Lightning's cheek. She hesitated leaving, wanting to kiss his lips. But instead she didn't. She got up and left, shutting the door and leaving Lightning to rest a bit before dinner...


	29. not quite himself

Lightning woke up with a sigh. Felt very well rested and good and it was nice to wake up in such a nice bed. It was so comfortable this morning. He could almost lay in bed all morning, all day. He opened his eyes. Wait.. Where was Sally? Lightning sat up and realized he was still in yesterday's clothes. He didn't even change? Oh no, the kids! He was suppose to go back down and watch a movie while they had dinner. Did he? It was morning. Lightning got up and after a quick trip to the bathroom headed to the stairs and paused. Where would he even look? The last time he was really here, the place was empty.

Now it had been filled with furniture and decor and rooms with beds.. He didn't even know which kid slept where? Lightning walked over to the closest room it had two toddler beds, one on each wall and was filled with all the toddler toys and games for Landon and Ece. Ece's bedding was bright pink with purple flowers and ponies. Landon's with race cars. It was cute. Lightning then headed to the next room where it hit hard. It hit hard how much time he had lost with his son, the twins.

Colton's room did not look like a toddlers room at all anymore. A twin bed with striped, blue and grey bedding.. Posters on the walls of cars and movies he liked. Which were cartoons still for now. One big poster board of photos over a desk. Had his own tablet there and an insta camera. Lightning sat on his son's bed. Had a box of toys in the corner and books in another. This was a child's room. Colton was growing up and Lightning was missing it. At least that's what it felt like. It was his own fault to. Lightning hated it. Things needed to change before this went on into Colton's teenage years to...

Lightning headed down to the kitchen to find Sally at the dining table. One thing he noticed was all the stuff in here now. The place looked like a home... But not his home.. Sally looked up from her papers and stared at him. She didn't exactly look happy. Lightning walked in slowly and greeted "Hey..." Her brows lowered. Yep, she wasn't happy with him. Lightning sighed and began his apology "Sorry I was tired.. I really wanted to have dinner and watch... Whatever you guys watched. Really, I did. I guess I'm just."- Sally set or rather slammed down an empty sleeping pill bottle as she glared harshly at her husband. "..Adjusting.." Lightning finished.

Sally sighed saying "These were in my bathroom. I had quite a few left until you went up there." Lightning stared at her and at the bottle. It was not what it looked like or how Sally was going to make it seem at all. "You took more than your suppose to of these things Lightning. Not to mention, you're not suppose to be taking anything other than your ONE medication!" She was mad. Lightning nodded with some shame. "I know.. Look, I was.. Having trouble calming down." "Than you talk to me! Not take sleeping pills to avoid it!.. I tried waking you and you wouldn't wake up, so I wound up calling 911 and talking to them over the phone and they told me that the dose you took wasn't deadly or anything, just will knock you out. I had to watch you and make sure you slept it off without choking to death again! DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW STRESSED OUT I WAS ALL NIGHT!?" She asked.

Lightning sighed and apologized. Sally shook her head scolding "That's not okay... Lightning.. You want me to trust you with things, you got to open up. Stop doing drugs." "I'm not doing drugs. That's rather dramatic Sally." Lightning growled softly. Sally only snapped "It's not!" Then she gasped with wide eyes. Lightning raised a a brow asking "What?" Sally thought for a moment. At first, it made no sense Why Lightning had become such dependent in medicines. He took only what he was told and nothing more. Sometimes even less than he was suppose to. "Okay..." Lightning mumbled awkwardly as he made his way to the fridge.

Sally walked over and opened it before he could and grabbed him out a water, handing it to him. "Cleo got you this way." She announced. Lightning stared at her, she had his attention. "Cleo started making you drink remember?.. Though it's alcohol, you slowly began looking for that buzz it gave you and you started using more medicine, getting high.. Cleo pushed you down this path and probably wanted you to become addicted." "That doesn't make sense.." replied Lightning. Sally shrugged. "I think it does. She's a bitch and you know she'd do it." "Yeah... I have to go back to Radiator Springs and at the least, get all my stuff moved here." He reminded.

Sally frowned and nodded. "I know you do.. I just don't want you to go alone.. I'm afraid Cleo will hurt you again.." "I'll avoid her. I honestly don't want to deal with her.. It's just stress. " "Good. But.. I'll ask my Dad to watch the kids for a few days again and maybe I can come with you. Just in case." "In case what? I'm not going to Cleo." "Right. In case.. Anything else should happen.." she mumbled. Lightning glared down at her and asked "Do you think I'm going to go out and find drugs or somethin?" Sally's eyes widened. "What? No... I just... Want to make sure you... Don't..." yeah, she definitely didn't trust him right now. It really and truly only made Lightning want to go alone even more. He didn't need Sally's over protective side pushing his stress button the entire time.

"I can manage Sally." He growled. Sally only reminded of the sleeping medicine. Lightning sighed and explained "It was one thing and it's not like I took some street drug Sally.. You really need to calm down." Sally sighed and frowned. Watching Lightning take a drink of the water she gave him. "I'll probably go see Jackson though.. I messed up big time there." Lightning admitted. Sally nodded agreeing there. "I don't know.. Jackson... Is a loose canon now. He has nothing to loose and he has probably moved out of Radiator Springs by now to." "Maybe." Said Lightning.

Then Sally took Lightning's face in her hands and stated deeply into his eyes. Gazing at each other. "I can't loose you again." She whispered. Lightning stared into her eyes. She looked so... Upset. She meant it. She couldn't handle losing him again. "Why don't you hate me?" He asked. Sally's expression changed. "What?" She asked. Lightning removed her hands from his face and asked again. "Why don't you hate me? After everything I have done to you. And now I'm forcing Cruz into our lives.. That's not fair." "Well.. I try not to think about it to much... If I do.. I always wind up over thinking it and consider options. Hey, we start our own therapy soon to." She reminded.

Lightning sighed. So stressful. Certain meds, feeling weird inside his head right now, two different therapies, new home with Sally, the kids growing up, Cruz with the baby. Life was hard. "Can't I go to Radiator Springs alone?" Lightning asked. Sally glared answering "No. Not on my watch." "But Cal and Bobby are there. I think... Wait.. Are they?" He asked. Sally shrugged. She didn't know. "I haven't talked to either of them sense I left.. Sorry Lightning." Lightning frowned. Those were or use to be some of his closest friends. "Where are the kids anyway?" He asked. "Well, Colt is at school and the twins are at daycare." "Don't you have work?" "Yeah, I did. But... I couldn't leave you alone knowing you were knocked out still after taking those pills." Explained Sally.

Lightning frowned further apologizing. "Sorry.. I shouldn't have worried you. It won't happen again." "Mmhmm.." Sally replied. The tone in her hum sounded like she didn't believe him and maybe she shouldn't. Sally placed her hand on his, taking his in her's. They stared at each other with almost looks of pity. Or at least her's was. Lightning looked away with shame. He didn't know what to say. Sally pulled his face back to her's and she was smiling. Lightning wondered why she was smiling through her trust broken disappointment.

"Love you Lightning." She purred. Lightning sighed and smiled some. A gentle, real smile. His eyes gazing down at her lovingly. "I love you more Sal." Sally snickered hearing the playfulness in his tone. Sally glanced at his lips. She had been wanting his kiss. But she did not want to push or stress him any further. Lightning saw her eyes look. He thought it was rather sexy. Kind of cute of her. His gaze turned more into a suspicious stare as he asked "Are you hinting something or am I reading this all wrong?" Sally's eyes widened. "I don't know. What are you thinking I'm hinting?" She asked. Lightning smiled a little answering. "Well.. I think you want me to kiss you, but I also think you want me to just pull you close and just man handle you all over." Sally snickered a little bit. "Maybe a little of both. Hey, are you hungry?" She asked. This changed the subject fast.

Lightning's expression changed. "Not really." He admitted. Sally raised a brow scolding "I don't believe that one bit. You should eat." "I'm really not hungry. Not for food anyway." He teased. Sally shook her head replying "Don't tease. I'll happily take these clothes off right here and now. I'm not playing. I haven't had sex in what feels like decades because of you." Complaining mostly. Lightning chuckled a bit which Sally slapped his shoulder gently, snapping "How dare you laugh at my misery." "Misery? So that's what you call it?" He asked. Still a slight chuckle at the end there. Sally glared playfully. "Watch yourself." She warned.

Lightning looked her up and down. Thinking about it for sure, but could he act on it right now? He sure didn't feel completely up to it. Sally turned away, but Lightning grabbed her arm and pulled her back, forcing their bodies against each other's. Both instinctively embracing each other as if they would never let go. Sally looked up into his eyes and that's all it took for Lightning to kiss her. His tongue wasting little time to dart out and enter her mouth. Sally sucked his tongue, flickering her's against his own.

Her body melted in his arms as it often did. Sally parted lips, pulling away slightly and looking into her husband's eyes. "Why don't we take this to the bedroom.." she suggested quietly. Lightning hesitated silently. Staring at her as he thought of everything quickly in his mind. Staring at her as he looked her up and down. When was the last time ge even saw her? Saw her beautiful skin and eyes glisten. Lightning swallowed a bit nervously. Why was he nervous? Sally took his hand and lead him up to the bedroom.

Sally sat on the bed and patted the seat next to her. Lightning stood in the door way and a small smile crept to his face. He walked over to her and leaned over, kissing her lips with a smack. Sally wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him over her. They both scooted more onto the bed, Lightning over her, kissed her neck once or twice before his lips met her's again. Sally moaned softly into his mouth. Oh how he loved her sounds.

As they made out, which felt like a dream. A beautiful and long awaited, perfect dream. Lightning used one of his hands to brush her side. Up her side, over her belly, up her chest and back down. He slipped his hand under her shirt and immediately fell in love with the softness of her skin. So soft and warm as he caressed up and worked the shirt up over her breasts. Sally quivered at his touch. It was electric!

Lightning pulled her bra up then parted their lips. He gazed down into her teal blue eyes and smiled. Sally smiled back up in such a lovely and alluring way. She was and is absolutely stunning. Lightning's lips met her nipples. One then the other. Suckling and biting gently. Lightning took his hands low and began unbuttoning her pants and then taking them by the hem and pulling them off her hips and her but. Wasn't all that difficult. Her panties accidentally came off with them and Lightning gazed at her bare and shaved area. Smiling a little and glancing up at her.

Sally smiled back at him then he went to kissing away at her breasts again. As he did, he slipped his hand between her legs and played with her clit. Sally closed her eyes and took a deep, satisfying breath. Lightning suckled at her breasts, taking turns between them. He pushed one finger inside her. She was so wet.. So perfectly wet and he scent. Lightning could faintly smell her familiar scent. Oh how good it smelt. Opening up his inner animal as it inflamed his soul.

Then suddenly, but gently. Sally pushed him away. Lightning sat up on his knees and watched as Sally sat up, removed her top and bra completely, tossing it to the floor. Her small breasts were perfect. Just as perfect as the first time he saw them. It sure felt like it was the first time all over again. He couldn't help the huge smile that appeared on his face seeing her bare before him. He opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped by a single index finger. "Shh." Sally ordered. Lightning swallowed loudly as he stared all wide eyed at his wife. She reached for his pants and loosened them. His member was already hard, and really Lightning could feel it pulsing with anticipation.

Sally looked up into his eyes as she unzipped his pants. "Why don't you loose the clothes?" She suggested. Lightning's expression was rather humorous. All wide eyed and stunned. Sally giggled quietly asking "Well?" Lightning smiled a little cricked like then got off the bed and removed his pants and top. Relieving himself of all clothing restrictions. Both naked. As Lightning got back onto the bed, Sally kissed him and pushed him down.

Lightning began to sit back up, but Sally pushed him down at his chest. Lightning stared up at this beautiful creature. He had never had the connection he had with Sally with any other woman. With Lightning laying still, his member up and pulsing with eager anticipation. Sally knelt next to his side on the bed. She smiled at him then her eyes went to his member. She knelt over as of she were about to worship at the altar. His member up, hard, pre cum glistening from the tip.

Sally leaned over it and kissed his member. Right on the tip. As she lifted back up, pre cum stretching like string from her lips to his member until it broke and dropped from her lips. That was pretty hot. She grabbed his hard rod and squeezed. This caused Lightning to flinch slightly. It would be a lie to say that didn't make Sally smile proudly. She did it again. This time, Lightning moaned slightly and quietly. She loved that. She loved all his expressions of pleasure. He always made the sexiest expressions. Sally leaned down and took his member into her mouth. All the way until it reached the back of her throat.

Lightning gasped as she swallowed. Sucking him in and tightening her mouth around him. Then she pulled up, removing him from her mouth completely. Lightning whimpered a bit, so Sally leaned back down, sucking him in with a swallow and tightening her mouth around him. She did this again, and again. Rather frustrating and yet pleasuring. Bearable torture really. Sally felt his one of his hands rub her lower back. Oh how he loved that little tattoo. It drove him wild with memories of how they use to have such fire. He smiled at the memories as they briefly came. His hand rubbed up her back and her neck. He then grabbed her short pixie hair and pushed her down.

His member hitting the back of her throat hard, he began pulling and pushing Sally's head up and down, up and down in a rhythm. His member continuously hitting the back of her throat. Sally moaned and gagged quietly. It did not bother Lightning one bit. She couldn't take it and she was going to need to breathe for air! When he pulled up for what felt like the thousandth time, Sally pushed up, popping his member out of her mouth as she gasped and coughed. She knew what really got him going and Sally was determined to show him she was his good little wife.

She got off the bed and stood up, confusing Lightning a little. She walked over to the might stand and grabbed out a silk, black scarf and walked back over to Lightning. She handed it to him. (He looked confused still.) And smiled slightly. No words. She turned around and placed her hands behind her back. Lightning's brows raised. This came as such a surprise. Unexpected for sure. Lightning stared at the scarf a moment then at her hands behind her back over that pinstripe tattoo. This could become very interesting. "Um.." he chuckled. "You sure?" He asked. Sally looked over her shoulder answering "Yes. Please." Please? Lightning sighed and after a shrug, he tied her hands behind her back tight. Giving a slight tug to make sure it was secure.

He stood up behind her and kissed her right shoulder. His breath sending a shiver down her back, but she loved it and he knew it. Lightning kissed the back of her neck and her ear next. Kissing her cheek then caressing her ass cheeks with his hands. His member rubbing between them. Oh her skin was so soft and warm. She smelled of lavender and... Rose? Oh she smelt so good.. More lavender than rose. The scent filled his nostrils. Overwhelmingly. His senses felt heightened. As if her scent went in his nose and throughout his veins it hit so deep!

He scent his weakness, her scent was hypnotic. Lightning kissed her neck again with a growl. That growl only making Sally more wet. More and more, her area between her legs throbbed to be filled by him. By his member that was teasing between her cheeks. "Oh Lightning... Stop playing around.." she hissed. Her voice so sharp and yet soft. Sexy as hell as it shook him. He lean into her ear and growled "Get on the bed." She turned around and placed a knee on the bed. Lightning was a little impatient, and pushed her up onto the bed. Face down into the blankets, her ass raised up. Lightning leaned over and kissed the tattoo then lower, he licked her area. Oh he licked her good and well. Leaving her so wet. Trialing his saliva over her slit. "Ooohh Lightning..." Sally moaned. Egging him on. Then she felt it. She felt the tip of his member pressing against her throbbing, warm, wet, hole.

He buried himself, balls deep into her honey sweet hole. Sally's eyed rolled to the back of her head as he completely filled her. Her eyes watered as he began to slightly thrust within her. Feeling his balls rub against her each time he shoved in. Faster and faster, plowing into her. Lightning grabbed the scarf as if it were reins and deeper, deeper. Pure ecstasy. Sally bit her lips to restrict her moans and cries as he fucked her into bliss!

With one last thrust, he busted hard inside her. Filling her with all he had bottled up! Sally could feel his every little, tense, pulse! Each and every spurt inside her! One.. two... three..lost count. So warm as it oozed from her hole. Lightning pulled out and his finger immediately playing with her clit. Using his own cum as lubes. So warm and yet cold as it hit! "Fuck... I.. I'm cumming.." Sally husked. Her area was so sensitive, it only took seconds! Her legs throbbing and flinched as she came! Lightning shoving his fingers inside her as she did and thrusting them in and out. It only made her orgasm harder, tighter, her hole more sensitive. Fuck it felt amazing!

Sally honestly almost forgot how good he was at this! Her legs trembled as she finished. Lightning removed his fingers and cum dripped from her hole all over the bed comforter. He smiled, slightly proud of himself. Sally lowered her ass down and he removed the scarf before laying next to her. Sally rolled over and gazed at him smiling. "I needed that.." she admitted in a pant. Lightning snickered. "We needed that." He corrected. Sally giggled a bit. An out of breath sort of quiet giggle.

"I'm sore." Sally whimpered. Lightning snickered snapping "Hey, no complaints. You started it." "Me!?" She laughed! "Please. You always start it." Lightning shook his head with a smile. Both then staring up at the ceiling. "We should shower." Said Sally. Lightning sighed and agreed. "Yeah. Probably. Together?" He asked. Sally laughed and slapped his shoulder gently and playfully. "Another time Stickers." She then got up and made her way to the bathroom. Lightning grabbed some lounge pants to wear until his shower then made his way down to the kitchen for a glass of water. At the moment, things felt like they actually might get better...

It was like a new leaf had turned. Lightning laughed. He was smiling and he was happy. The kids were happy to. Coming home to see their Father. Lightning would make dinner some nights and even let Colton help cook once. The kids played with their Dad. He had become their best friend. Playing chase through the house and when Sally would snap at them, spinning her into a beautiful and passionate kiss. Ece is Awe of the sight and Colton growling about how gross a kiss was. Everyone was happy and getting along. Even Cruz. Cruz came by once during the week. She came for dinner and got to sit down with the kids and play a little game with them. Lightning and Sally watching from the door way.

Sally leaning on her husband and his arm wrapped around her shoulder. Though they still hadn't explained that Cruz's baby belly was in fact a baby, Colton seemed to know it meant a baby. Though again, the kids still didn't know that was actually their half sister. Lightning didn't really know how to explain it to them yet. He would have to before long though. Cruz and Sally seemed Alright. Sally opened up a bit and began to trust Cruz around Lightning and the kids. It was odd, but good. It really was for the best and maybe the best things have been in a while.

Then the first wave hit.

A small problem arose on the vehicle that Sally drove. One that Lightning knew how to fix easily. He was fine. He walked into the garage and took out a few tools, approached the car, popped the hood and went blank. As he stared at the engine, he forgot what he was doing at first. Then he forgot how to fix the problem. Lightning stared at the engine for a good thirty three minutes before his head hurt so much from thinking, stressing. He gave up and shut the hood. Went he went inside the house and Sally asked if he had fixed it, well,

"No!" He snapped rudely! Sally's brows lowered. "Okay. Sheesh.. What got into you?" She asked. Lightning shot her a harsh glare then walked away. Sally became worried and knew that this could happen. A sudden mood change like this. She quickly went after him and stopped him, grabbing a shoulder and turning him. "Lightning. What's wrong? You okay?" She asked. Lightning looked down at her with such anger then up at the ceiling at the light. Back down to her, he snapped "Can you just stop! I don't want to deal with it." "It? What do you mean? The car?" Sally asked with confusion. Lightning growled quietly and rolled his eyes.

Sally was dead lost. "It's... It's fine. I can take it to a mechanic." "You don't need a mechanic, I can fix it! I just need more.. Time.." he mumbled that end there. Sally saw him struggling. Lightning looked up at the light. Buzzing. He could hear the buzzing getting louder and louder. As if the buzzing had a face and it was staring him down, staring into his soul. Lightning looked back down at Sally whose lips were moving, but all he could hear was that dam buzzing. Lightning stared back up at the light fixture. Buzzing.. More like a nauseating hum. He could hear it loudly along with his heart beating. Badum. Hhhuuummmmm. Badum. Hhhuuuummmm. His breathing getting heavier, stress was already high.

Staring at the light. The buzzing hum. His heart, badum. Badum. Badum. Badum. Badum. Then it stopped. Silence. Lightning looked back at Sally. She looked just as confused as he did. "Are you going to be okay?" She asked. Lightning hesitated. Staring. He glanced back at the light. Still silent now. Back at Sally, he answered "Yeah.. Yeah, I think I'm just going to.. Take a nap.." he then turned and walked up to the bedroom alone. "I'll come get you when it's time to go to your therapy than." She reminded. Lightning stopped. Crap. He forgot about that. "I don't think I"-"Nuh uh. You're going Lightning." Sally snapped firmly. Lightning frowned a bit. He didn't have it to fight her about it right now. Just mumbled a quiet "Okay.." then continued to the bedroom for a nap. A depressing, stressful nap. Sally sighed. That was weird, but not that bad. She really didn't think anything of it...

Sally sat on the computer, going over the budget of some things she was looking onto buying. She suddenly heard a crashing sound. Her brows lowered as she sighed and stood up. "Colton McQueen! I swear if you threw something at your brother again"- she stopped sudden as she stared at Colton in the living room. Playing alone with some cars on the rug of the floor. Sally stared at ger son confused. "Where's Landon and Ece?" She asked. Colton pointed to the next room so Sally went over and there Ece was playing with barbie dolls and Landon napping. "What?" Sally muttered. Then gasped. Lightning.

Sally rushed up the stairs and into the bedroom, slinging the door open. "Lightning?" She called. He was NOT in bed. She panicked. Unwillingly panicked. She heard something fall to the floor. Sounded like an empty bottle. Coming from the master bath. Sally ran over to the cracked door and pushed it open. "Lightning?" She called. He was sweating. He was upset, sweating and back against the wall as he threw an empty pill bottle into the tub and yelled "Why don't we have anything for some dam sleep!" Sally sighed and stepped inside saying "I'm sorry.. I put everything up.." "Why!?" "You know why.." Sally mumbled.

Lightning stared at her. Breathing a little hard and looked so upset. His anger faded into shame and he turned away. "Please go.. Just leave me alone.." he whimpered and slid down to the floor. Sally hated seeing him like this. She knelt down next to him and assured. "I'm not going anywhere Lightning.." she scooted close and leaned on his shoulder. "You can talk to me when you have trouble.. And I can make you something warm that might help you sleep.." Lightning sighed. No words, just a sigh. "What happened? What happened with the car?" She asked. Lightning closed his eyes and leaned his head back before answering "Well.. I forgot what exactly I was doing at first, then I forgot... (sigh) I forgot how to fix it..." "You forgot how to fix the car?" She asked in slight disbelief. Lightning didn't repeat it and he didn't need to. Sally heard him. She took his hand in her's saying "I'm sorry you have to go through this Stickers." Lightning remained silent. He was tired. Physically and mentally, emotionally. So tired.

"What do I do Sally?..." he asked. His voice cracked and whimpered. Sally didn't know entirely. Not this time. "Well.. You have therapy soon.. Talk to your psychiatrist. Maybe he can help." Lightning really felt it. He was so... Depressed. He felt like darkness was closing in. He felt alone and broken and he felt like he was dying. Not exaggerating. He felt like he was dying inside. Sally stood up and lent out her hand. "Come on. I'll help you get relaxed into bed." Lightning stared up at her and asked "What about the kids?" As he took her hand. Sally smiled and assured they'd be Alright alone for a few minutes. "Come on. Into bed mister." She was so caring.

Lightning flowed Sally to bed and she lay down then patted his side. How and why was she this way? He did not deserve her. Lightning lay down, back towards her. She leaned in close and kissed his shoulder then his cheek and began to brush her fingers through his hair. "What are you doing?" He asked. Sally snickered saying "Sshh.. Trust me, it'll help you relax." Lightning was quiet. Laying there and thinking, over thinking really. He was tired. And it was sort of relaxing. Sally brushing his hair gently. His eyes fell heavy. Barely able to hold them open. It felt easier to breathe. So heavy. Lightning closed his eyes as he relaxed and drifted to sleep...

Lightning and Sally waited quietly in the waiting area for the psychiatrist. Lightning tapping his foot. Quickly, annoyingly, up and down, up and down, up and-"Lightning. Stop." Sally snapped quietly. Lightning froze and glanced down at his leg. "Sorry... Can't really help it anymore..." he admitted. Then the small office door opened and a woman stepped out wearing a bright yellow pants suit with bright turquoise shoes. She looked maybe Asian, her hair long and flowy. "Monty McQueen." She called. Lightning glanced at Sally who sent him a reassuring smile. "Go on. I'll be right here." Lightning sighed then got up and walked into the room. The woman shutting the door...

"Hi, how are you doing Mr. McQueen?" She asked. Lightning stood there, staring. "Um.. I'm.. Okay. Uh, are you my therapist?" He asked. The woman flipped her long hair back then nodded. "Yes." "Oh. Okay," Lightning chuckled. "I.. I just sort of figured you'd be a.. uh."-"Man?" Asked the woman. "Does me being a woman intimidate you? Would you like me yo request a Male therapist?" "Uh...No. No, it's fine.. Just... Unexpected." Lightning muttered. The woman smiled. A little fake like then said "Please. Sit down and make yourself comfortable Mr. McQueen." "Lightning.. Lightning is fine.." "Okay Mr. McQueen." Lightning glared at her as he sat. The woman sat down and introduced herself.

"I'm Maggie Low. I'll be your behavioral therapist for the next ten sessions. And if you do well, we won't need to see each other further. So let's get started." She smiled. Lightning sighed and agreed with a gentle nod. "So, what brings you here today Mr. McQueen?" Asked Maggie. Lightning's brows lowered. "Uh.. The doctor's orders." Maggie snickered and asked differently. "Yes, but.. It sometimes helps when a patient knows the deeper meaning, reasoning behind being sent to me. Do you know why you were sent here Mr. McQueen?" That Mr. McQueen thing was going to get old for sure.

Lightning sighed, rolled his eyes, then answered. "I was on a medication that.. may have made some.. Temporary behavioral changes I guess and.. I guess because I.. Accidentally uh, over dosed I guess, on.. Some other medications. I think that the doctor, my doctor, thinks I might have been addicted and or uh, dependent on the drugs. Which I wasn't. That is a lie. I've been off my medications for a month now and I feel fine, I feel.. fine.." Maggie stared suspiciously. "Mmhmm. How do you feel about that? About.. your doctors thinking you might be dependent?" Lightning sighed. "Um.. Annoyed. I guess angry. It's frustrating because no one will believe me that.. I'm fine." "You believe you're fine?" "Yes." "Great. Why are you bouncing your knee?" Maggie asked and pointed out.

Lightning looked down at his knee and stopped. He didn't know he was even. "I.. Um.. Get a little nervous some times." "Have you always done that? Bouncing your knee when you feel nervous?" "I.. Don't think so." "Why are you nervous Mr. McQueen?" Lightning's brows lowered. "Well for one, you keep calling me Mr. MCQUEEN. It's Lightning!" He snapped. "Is that the only reason?" She asked. Lightning glared at her. Not sure. He was angry, but before answering he began thinking. His angry expression turned to a frown a bit. He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "No.. I'm going to mess up. I know I will.. I always do." He whined.

Maggie seemed more interested. "How so?" She asked. Lightning began tapping his foot again. "Just.. With my wife, my family... I fuck up every time, every day, some how. If there's a way to fuck everything up, I promise I will find it. Not on purpose, not.. Intentionally." Maggie frowned a bit replying "I'm sorry you feel that way. So.. You're anxious. Feel like you're waiting to make a mistake?" "Yes! Exactly. I am waiting to fuck up everything I have. And it's not just that... I feel.. Hopeless." "I'm sorry you feel that way. So... I'd like to try to get to the root of that first with something called the ladder challenge. Where... You start at the bottom or rather beginning of all this negativity you tell yourself and.. And you go up step by step into these deeper more.. Negative thoughts that ultimately self destruct... And worse, can lead to relapse."

"I'm not an addict." Growled Lightning. Maggie nodded and apologized. "Let's start with this anxiety. So... you're worried you'll make a mistake with your family?" "Mostly my wife.. I.. Well, I'm sure you have heard all the rumors and stories. I've cheated on her. A lot and.. Badly.. I think I have again, but.. I'm not entirely sure of the things that have happened lately or.. Before I was in the hospital." Maggie nodded replying "That's fine, it's normal. So you are afraid to cheat again?" "Maybe?. I mean.. I don't feel like I will. I'm to tired really. I don't want to cheat." "So why do you think you will?" "I don't know... Because I'm good at it?" He questioned.

Maggie sighed and stared a moment. Thinking. "Is there another woman now?" "No." "Is there someone you have in mind at times that isn't your wife?" "No." "So why worry?" Lightning stared at her. "Because I always screw up." He repeated. Maggie frowned a bit and took a moment before continuing. "So.. Let's work with that, let's use that. Your automatic thought is I'll screw up, so, how or what I mean. What does that thought mean to you?" Lightning looked confused. "What do you mean?" "What does that thought mean to you? What does it mean when you say, I'll mess up." Lightning glared saying "It means I'll mess up. What else could that mean?" "Okay." Maggie replied. "What does it mean if say, that happened? What happens if you make a mistake in your relationship with your wife or kids?"

Lightning thought a moment. The use hurt. "Well.." he began. "It would.. It would mean that things could never be good again. The last thing I remember before this.. Before being in the hospital was feeling happy with Sally. But.. That doesn't make sense to me because I also remember us fighting. Badly." "Mmhmm. Maybe deep down you are happy and you are letting your own negative emotions get the best of you?" Maggie debated. Lightning shrugged.

Maggie sighed and continued "I think you should leave the past in the past. A lot of this anxiety..." staring at his knee. Lightning noticed and stopped bouncing it. "I think that your hung up on something that happened in the past and now you are letting it consume you with this anxiety. You'd feel more freedom if you let it go." "I can't.." "Why do you feel that way Mr.. Lightning?" Lightning frowned answering "The other woman is pregnant with my baby. Sally knows and all.. Actually I.. I think they might even be getting along better.." he snickered a bit and maybe even smiled some. Maggie cocked her head. Thinking.

"Do you feel a connection with this other woman still?" Maggie asked. Lightning stared and did he? Did he feel a connection with Cruz? "No.. I never have felt the same connection that I have with Sally." "Do you still feel connected to Sally?" Lightning hesitated. Hurting. Thinking about everything that has happened. Good and bad. "No.. Not really.. I don't feel connected to anything anymore." "Not even racing?" Asked Maggie. Lightning shook his head. Maggie nodded apologizing. "I'm sorry you feel this way Lightning. But getting this out is good. And I must say, you are much more open than I expected." She smiled.

Lightning shrugged replying "Yeah, well.. I don't have the energy to fight back." "Hhmm. Well.. When you start thinking about the negative thought of, I'm going to mess up. I want you to look at what you have. Look at your children and your wife. They are still there and you might mess up in the future. Accept that, but.. You have now to be something else. Whatever you want and it doesn't have to be a screw up. You can make them see you how you wish you could be seen." "How? How do I do that when I feel like a stranger around them?" He asked softly. Maggie stared a moment before answering "To that, I say be a stranger. Get to know them all over again." "..Right.." "How are things at home than?" Asked Maggie.

Lightning sighed and stood up. "Look.. I'm.. Good for today. I have other things I need to attend." "You do?" "No." Lightning snarled. Both he and Maggie stared at each other. She was kind of giving him a judge mental glare.

Lightning sighed and sat back down, so Maggie continued. "How were things once you got home from the hospital?" Lightning shrugged answering "I don't know.. Things were fine then.. I started forgetting things.. Like.. I forgot how to fix this small problem on my wife's car. It really hit me that.. I'm not the same person anymore.. I went to school for years and worked in shops with my brother and all for nothing because I couldn't remember it." "That's a side effect and part of healing from your substance abuse." "Again, not an addict." "Okay."...

Lightning stepped out of the office and Sally stood up immediately. "Are you done already?" She asked. Lightning nodded. "Yeah.. Can we just go home. I'm... Tired.." he sighed. Sally stared. He was always tired anymore. She frowned a bit, but nodded replying "Sure. Let's go." She took his hand as they walked out. That did make Lightning feel a little better. Staring at their hands being enclosed together. It made a warm feeling inside. Maybe he did still feel connected to this amazing woman.

They got into the car and Lightning asked the most unexpected thing. "Hey Sal, think we could.. I don't know.. Head to the track? I know it's about an hour out, but.. I think.. I think I want to just.. Just see it." Sally's brows raised as she looked over at him. "You want to go to the track?" "We don't have to." "NO, NO. We'll go. Of course we'll go Lightning. Just.. Remember you can't drive yet.." she tried gently reminding. Actually, Lightning forgot about that. Made him wonder if it was even worth going than. "Right, uh... Um.." "Lightning?... Do you want to try driving?" Sally asked.

"Racing. I mean." She corrected. Lightning shrugged mumbling "Maybe.. I don't know. I really just want to.. To feel alive. Right now I feel... Nothing. I feel like I am nothing." "You're not nothing. You are Lightning McQueen. A husband and a father. You mean a lot to a lot of people." "Right. I'm a shitty husband and an absent Father and you know it." He griped.

Sally sighed and placed her hand on his knee. "You made mistakes." "Cruz is pregnant Sally." "Yeah..." she whispered. Could tell by the tone on her voice, she wished that wasn't actually happening. Lightning placed his hand over her's. "I love you Sally. I've never been more thankful to have someone like you in my life." He cooed. Sally gazed at him, smiling. But Lightning wasn't smiling. "Sal... I gotta ask.. Why do you push the idea of racing lately? Wasn't it you who for the longest time kept pushing me to retire? Before the accident?" He asked.

Sally sighed and pulled her hand away before answering "I did.. And I shouldn't have. I've just realized that you're a racer. And I have no right to take that from you. You tried the simple life at home and look where it's lead us? You needled racing and racing needs you really." Lightning snickered hearing that.

Racing didn't need him though. "I want you to.. To come back to life. And if racing is what does that for you, than I want you to race." She sounded so supportive and caring and loving. Lightning smiled a bit at her replying. "Thanks Sal, but.. Something in me is different.. I've changed. I mean, I'm not even good enough or young enough to race anymore.. I did enjoy teaching it, but .. I think I've ruined my reputation beyond repair at this point." "I don't think that's true." Argued Sally. Lightning glared reminding "There's a lot of clout with me and women and Cruz and students.." "True.. But..There has to be something you can do to fix this?" Sally was trying to help.

Lightning didn't know how though. "Well.. First thing's first, I have to fix what I did to Jackson. That and get my stuff from Radiator Springs still." "And what about Cleo? What if you run into her there?" Asked Sally. Lightning shrugged again. "Ignore her. I don't know?.. She got what she wanted, she has the academy or her shopping plaza. Probably already building it with it being so long now..." that hurt.

Sally frowned and rubbed his shoulder gently with her hand. "I'm sorry Light.. Want me to go with you? I feel like I should." "No. Please don't. If you go, Cleo will have something she can do or hold to me. I can't have that. I can't hand her something like that, like you or the kids. Pleas let me go alone. I promise I'll be okay. I'm a grown man." "A grown man who has a few problems with control." She griped.

Lightning turned away. Little true there. "Yea, but.. Please. You can trust me." He assured. Sally glared at him suspiciously. Could she really? "Colton won't be happy." She reminded. Lightning sighed and nodded. "Yeah... I know... He thinks I just run out all the time anymore." "Well tell him the truth. You need to help Jackson then get your stuff to move in." "Yeah. Yeah, that's the best I should do." "Good. And... You still can't drive yourself. You need me." "The kids need you. I can get a ride to Radiator Springs." "Hmmm...Maybe Mack?" Suggested Sally.

Lightning shrugged. "Maybe.. I sort of don't want anyone seeing me after what happened.. I feel ashamed.. I feel like an idiot." He growled. Sally snickered then kissed his cheek unexpectedly. "You are an idiot, my idiot though." She teased. Lightning glared at her. Crude humor.

He rolled his eyes replying "I'm serious. How could I not just lose to Jackson Storm and fade away from the racing world, screw up my marriage, publicly destroy the name I worked so hard to build and screw up Cruz, trust from fans, future students, friendships, become obsessed with a psycho woman and then over dosed some stupid pills? That's not me." "I know that. Why do you think I've stuck by you some how?" Asked Sally. Lightning stared at her. A rather pathetic and gloomy stare.

"But it is me.. I did those things.." He whimpered. Sally stared back blankly. Not sure what to say to that. "I think Cleo pushed you into the addiction Lightning. She started making you drink and slowly got you use to that feeling so when she stopped, you felt like you needed that feeling. I truly think that it's her fault." "Than she won. Cleo did exactly what she set out to do. She trained me and was grooming me into the man she wanted." Lightning growled. Sally never thought of it that way, but maybe Lightning was right. Cleo was doing that and if so, maybe she was winning or won...


	30. A promise only goes so far

Though Colton was pretty upset about his Father leaving again, Lightning needed to. He felt a need to try and make right with Jackson and he really needed to get a moving truck to grab his stuff or just chunk it into Mater's scrap yard. Lightning was worried about what Cleo might have done to Radiator Springs in his absence. Hopefully nothing to bad. No doubt she was turning the place into a growing city. Something he never wanted because Sally never wanted that. Still odd that Sally seemed to abandoned the town. The town he had thought she loved and that they, together, made their home.

The bus that Lightning took took him to Flo's gas station, across the street from the motel. The cozy cone motel. A for sale sign sat in the front. Lightning didn't even know that Sally was selling it. How could he not know that? Or did he and he just forgot that she told him? No, he would remember that.. But he also forgot stupid and basic engine repair.. Not even that big of a problem. Lightning sighed and walked into the diner. The little bell dang as he walked in. Everyone stared at him. Everyone that was use to seeing him in the town. Flo, Ramone, Filmore, Sarge, Sheriff and Mater. Mater gasped and shouted "MCQUEEN'S BACK!" with a smile on his face! Mater jumped out of his seat and began running towards Lightning. Lighting's eyes widened as he stepped back a step or two. "Mater, no. NO, no, no!" THUD!

Straight to the floor! Mater sat up over Lightning and looked down at his old friend saying "YOU'RE BACK! Shoot I'd knew you'd couldn't leave us behind for long! Where's Miss Sally and the kids!?" HE asked excitedly. Lightning glared a bit asking "Can you get off me?" Mater blushed a bit and apologized before standing up then helping his friend up to his feet.

Flo approached asking "Did they come with you?" Lightning adjusted his shirt before answering "No. No, it's just me." "NO Miss Sally?" Mater whimpered. Lightning shook his head and explained. "I just came by to see Jackson and get my stuff." "So you're not back?" Asked Flo. Lightning shook his head. Mater frowned muttering "But we all miss yuh guys.." Lightning smiled a little and replied. "I miss you guys to. How is everyone anyway?" Asked the old racer. Flo answered saying "We are all doing well." "Even with Cleo as Mayor?"

"Mayor?" Mater chuckled. "Shoot. Miss Megan is mayor. Not Cleo" Lightning raised a brow with surprise. "Wait, she didn't win?" "Nope." Mater replied. Flo stepped in saying "Megan was the obvious choice and a lot of people love that family and know the Weathers are real good people. People trust her more than Cleo." Lightning really was surprised. He just expected Cleo to win and get what she wanted.

"Shoot, that's not even the bestest part!" Shouted Mater. Lightning was curious. "It's not?" He asked. Mater shook his head. Sheriff turned around in his seat and explained. "Megan dubbed Willy's butte as the Doc Hudson public memorial. No one can touch it now." "Wow. I.. I'm.. I'm impressed really." Lightning admitted. Mater snickered saying "Yep. Miss Megan sure is a good darn mayor. HEY! She even stopped Cleo from the shopping plaza thing with a few votes. Not to brag er nothin.. But I was a BIG deal when it came to that part." He then leaned into Lightning's ear saying "I towed Cleo's car out to the pass while the public voted." He then chuckled a bit. "MATER!" Snapped Sheriff. Mater stared and snapped "I DIDN'T DO NOTHIN!" Sheriff glaring at Mater.

Flo then noticed Lightning had lost weight. "You look starved honey. Come over here and I'll make you somethin real quick." "That's real nice Flo, but.. I really should just get to my business and go.." "What about the academy?" Whined Mater. "Sense Cleo can't change it up, she might just give its back to you." "I doubt that Mater.. Besides, Sally is stuck on staying out of town now.. She has a job and everything. Even helped Cruz get a home near by so we can.. Be closer I guess, I don't know really." "Wow.. She's stubborn huh." Flo complained. Lightning snickered saying "You have no idea."

Flo snickered at that. "Well. It's good to have you for as long as we get to." Said Flo. Lightning sighed and nodded. "Well,.. I think I'll take a drink before I go." "Sure thing sugar! What'll it be?" "Um.. Anything straight." "Alcohol?" "Please." Flo went ahead and grabbed him a long neck and handed it to him saying "On the house." "Thanks Flo." Lightning smiled and took it with him as he began to walk to his house. Mater rushed out close behind and called. "Hey Buddy! Hold on, you need a ride?" He asked. Lightning stopped and looked at his friend answering "Sure. Might be better than walking all the way to the house."...

So Mater drove Lightning to his old home. Once there, Mater asked if he could tag along, Lightning didn't mind. He could use the non-judge mental company of his old friend. Mater was a great about that. About always seeing the good in the worse people. Lightning wondered if he was one of those worse people though now. Lightning began packing up clothing into boxes and some shoes and junk that was around his house or in the garage and closets. Mater helped out and packed up the boxes into the living room where eventually a moving truck would be here to take them to California.

Mater set a box on the other's and asked "Do you guys really not want to come back?" Lightning sighed answering "I don't know Mater.. Cleo really... Screwed me up and Sally is so set on staying as far as possible from Cleo." "What if Cleo left?" "Well.. I don't know. Can't keep making the kids up and move like that." "Yeah.. You probably right.." Muttered Mater. Lightning stacked a box up in the pile then saw how hurt Mater was by him leaving. "To be honest Mater.. I don't even remember leaving Radiator Springs.." "What you mean?" Asked Mater. Lightning sighed and shrugged, trying to answer. "Well.. I've been in the hospital again Mater.. I.. I guess I had a problem with my medications.." "Oh. Like Cal!" Exclaimed Mater.

Lightning raised a b row and asked "What happened to Cal?" "Well.. He left town not long after Sally and you did. Miss Megan said somethin about him having problems with the medication he was on and comin off it or somethin. SO he went to one them rehab places." "Is he back now?" Asked Lightning. Mater nodded.

Lightning thought a moment before finishing his beer and asking "Can you take me to him?" "Sure." So Lightning locked up and the two headed off to the Weathers'. Cleo was across the street. Eyeing, watching.. Wondering how and why Lightning was back in Radiator Springs...

Mater pulled up to the large house and he and Lightning headed to the door. The two of them stood there at the door. Lightning hesitated knocking or ringing the door's bell. "Well?" Pushed Mater. Lightning glanced at his friend then knocked. It was silent for a moment then the door opened. Cal. "Lightnin? What are you doin here?" He asked with a smile then hugged his long time racing friend. Lightning's eyes widened. "Uh.. Good to see you to man." Replied Lightning as he lightly hugged Cal and patted his back a few times. Cal pulled away and asked "Where's Sally and the kids?" "Um.. Back home in California." "Home?" Questioned Cal.

Lightning sighed then asked "Can we talk?" Cal glanced at Mater then back at Lightning answering "Of course." Lightning and Mater about stepped in when Lightning stopped Mater saying "Just me here bud.. I need to talk to Cal alone." Mater frowned asking "You sure? I don't want you gettin into any more trouble." Lightning snickered with a smile. "Thanks Mater, but I'll be okay." "Alright.. Just call me and I can take yuh wherever yuh need to be. They don't call me oober Mater for nothin!" He exclaimed. Lightning snickered. No one called him that.

Lightning stepped into Cal's home and Cal shut the door. "Where is Meg?" Asked Lightning. "Work at the office. Mira is at school." "Good.. Mater said you went to rehab." He admitted. Cal sighed and nodded admitting "Yea, I did." "How are you doing?" Lightning asked with concern. Cal shrugged answering "I"m okay. Feels a little weird. I can say that even though I was clean, the first two weeks I just felt drunk all the time." "really?" Asked Lightning. Cal nodded. "It was awful." "Do you.. Did you relapse at all?" "Uhm.. I tried a few times.. Still have an itch that feels like it needs scratched sometimes. Kind of why I stay home most the time now.. Keeps me from relapse.. Sort of.."

Lightning could tell that Cal was struggling. "Shame what racing did to us and we didn't even know it." Lightning whined. Cal nodded agreeing. "Yeah. Wish I knew what the effects were long ago when I started all that medication. It's because we are nothing but a prop to the sponsors. A lot of medications regulated just to get us back out there. Even Tex was one of the best and those things slipped by him due to regularity." Cal explained.

Lightning shook his head snarling "Should have done a better job of looking over all of that." "Maybe one day someone will." Griped Cal. Lightning sighed and stared at his friend. "Is Jackson still around?" He asked. Cal nodded answering "Yeah man. He stayed behind. Says this place is the perfect place for a no body to die in." "Dammit.." "What?" "I did that to him." "Did what? You couldn't get him to race and that's not your fault." "No, not that.. I.. I broke the remote.. I'm the reason he went blind again.." Lightning admitted. Cal's eyes widened. He was very surprised at his friend for that one. Then again, Lightning did sleep with Megan. Cal would probably never forget that.

"Why?... Why did you do that?.." Cal asked with a slight crack in his voice. Lightning frowned and shamefully admitted. "Because he slept with Sally.." This again, surprised Cal. But part of him thought Lightning might deserve that a little bit. "Hey, Megan saved the ole dirt track and the academy for now." Cal announced with a smile. He was obviously trying to change the subject. Lightning didn't really smile though and nodded saying "Yeah... Mater told me."

"Well... Isn't that a good thing?" Asked Cal. Lightning nodded. "Yeah.. Sorry.." He apologized for not being so thrilled about that. Cal frowned and asked "Are you going to try and get the academy back from Cleo?.." "Um... You tell me what the point is Cal?.. No one will want to train under my name after the rep I built up or rather.. Torn down." He whined. Cal sighed and could see why Lightning felt that way. "I need it Light. I need something to take my mind off things.." Lightning looked at his friend as Cal vented. "I pretend I'm okay for Meg and Mira, but... I'm going stir crazy and.. I miss me. I miss myself." Lightning frowned, staring at the floor.

Thinking.

"What do you want me to do about it Cal? I can't face Cleo.." "Not alone." Corrected Cal. "But I can help. I'm.. Hurting, but I'm not useless." He snickered. Lightning and Cal stared at each other. Both thinking really. "I'm just here to get my stuff moved out, sell the house and maybe make things right with Jackson. That's it Cal.." "Then why did you even come back?" Snarled Cal with lowered brows. Lightning's brows lowered as he snapped back, "I cam here to." He paused. "I.. I came here to.." He didn't know really. "How's Cruz?" Asked Cal. Again, changing the subject.

Lightning sighed answering "Fine. She and the baby are doing fine." "That's good.. Light.. You should know somethin.." Cal began. Lightning became a little nervous. "What?" He asked. Cal took a deep breath before revealing "Cleo released that tape." Lightning's eyes widened and his face turned a bit pale white. "What?..." He asked. Cal nodded saying "Yeah, she did. A lot of people saw it... But.. it was taken down for the most part. Strip helped out getting that legal stuff dealt with for you.. Honestly, It didn't seem to add to the bad rep you made with Cruz." "Because people expect it now Cal." "Yeah.. Maybe that's why.." Cal mumbled.

"How is Bobby?" Asked Lightning then. Cal hated admitting this, but answered. "I don't know.. I haven't spoke to him sense I left for rehab.. I know he left town. He and Heather both." "Did they separate?" "Probably. I have no idea man.." Lightning hated this even more. He and his close racing friends just parted ways. It was just.. Racing was all they had in common. Take that away and they had no reason to be friends it seemed. "You know.. Saying maybe one day regulations will change?.. Maybe we can do somethin about it." Mentioned Cal. Lightning raised a brow asking "What do you mean?" "Well.. When we had our own schools.. We did alright.. But.. When we worked together those couple times?.. Really worked out well. Bobby to as much as I hate admitting that.." He growled. Lightning snickered. Was Cal right?

"So what are you purposing?" Asked Lightning. Cal shrugged. "Nothin really. Well.. I mean we all three had our own strengths. We could have worked out differences and together made an incredible racing academy. We could change racing for the better had we tried." Cal had a point. "I'm great with rules and regulations. I'm not exactly a rule breaker. Bobby liked risks. He was fearless in trying anything and kids need that racing. And you.. You have the best history, knowledge and let's face it, passion. No one talked about racing like you did. You put heart into it. Bobby is fearless, and I'm the man with the people to make things happen and get it done right the first time." "True.. You're the nerd." Teased Lightning.

Cal glared. "Not a nerd. I just know everything about the cars and physics and the science behind it and I put that into my racing and oh my dammit, I'm the nerd.." He realized. Lightning chuckled at Cal's reaction. It was a great idea, a heart warming one at that, but it was too late. The three didn't get along very well and who knew where Bobby even was right now.

"There's just not a place for us old racers Cal.. Maybe one day.. But not in our time. You know the drill. You've seen it with your uncle.. Once we're done, we can't come back.." "Yeah.. Guess we tried and gave it our best really anyway.." Cal muttered with a frown. Lightning sighed. It was a good idea and together they could maybe change racing. "But I've been working on that." Cal exclaimed with a smile. "On what?" "Making racing safer." "With your nerd power?" Teased Lightning. Cal snickered and glared answering with an eye roll, "Yes, with my nerd power. Wanna check it out?" "Sure, I'll bite." Said Lightning.

Lightning followed Cal to the garage of the house. "So what is it?" Asked Lightning. Cal was happy to answer and explain what he had been up to to keep busy after rehab. "Well, racing is dangerous. My father and cousin died racing. Junior's Dad, a few other's and then that horrible accident with Jackson." "Yeah.. That was bad.." Admitted Lightning. Cal nodded agreeing saying "Now this won't make the cars safer, but.. The driver's can now have all stats monitored at all times. I'm talkin, blood circulation, heart rhythm, brain and nervous system electrons, even eyes. That was especially for Jackson." Cal pulled a tarp from a mannequin where a race suit that looked as if it was from the future sat. Lightning was confused and impressed. The suit looked like a hard plastic and tight leather bond. It had what looked like veins throughout the entire body form of the suit. Shoulder braces and chest pad,back armor and abs to.

Cal smiled bragging "When it's on the racer it follows blood circulation with a green light that flows through out the suit." "Really?" "Yep." "I have a helmet that is still being kinked out. Have a few issues still. But this suit would tell us whenever a racer is having even the slightest physical problems and better yet.. Tell us how the brain is working during the races." "really?" "Well.. That's the hope I have. but that part is still messed up a little bit." "This is crazy!" Exclaimed Lightning with a smile.

"Like it?" Asked Cal. Lightning sighed, staring at the suit. "I mean.. If it works, could reduce crashes that are due to unseen medical conditions." "Yep. Best part is it has a camera in the helmet that I'm working on that echos what the lense see back to the computer stats and to the screen with some further work." That had Lightning's attention. "Wait.. The lense in the helmet you are working on can do that? It can echo human sight?" "Well.. Just to the stat machine." Explained Cal. "Why? What are you thinkin?" He asked. Lightning was silent for a moment, thinking very hard. "Can you make them echo the sight into a chip?" "Um.. Probably. I mean that's what it's basically doing anyway with the stats to the computer." "So.. Jackson's chip or whatever is in his eyes?" "Oh. Woah, hold on now Light. I don't think it works that way. The human eyes see because of fine coding sent through them to the brain. I can't predict that code and make Jackson see.." He explained.

Lightning sighed. He was hopeful, even though it wouldn't work in the end. "Alright.. Hey, keep this up Cal. You might save lives with this thing one day. I gotta go." "Where you goin?" Asked Cal. "I gotta see Jackson anyway. I need to make things right. He did not deserve what I did to him.. I don't know why I even did that. That was not worth what I did to him.." Admitted Lightning, then he began to leave. "Need a ride?!" Called Cal. "NO thanks! I could use the walk really." Lightning replied before heading out alone...

**DING DONG.**

Jackson suddenly woke up. Then _knock, knock, knock._ He sighed and got up to his feet before walking up to the door. The door peeked open slightly. "Yes?..." He whispered. Lightning cocked his head to the side. "Jackson?" He called. "Yes?.." Jackson muttered quietly. Lightning's brows lowered. "Let me in.. We need to talk." "Why!? So you can take my hearing away next!?" Yelled Jackson! Lighting sighed and apologized. "Look.. I'm sorry. I.. I shouldn't have done what I did to you Jackson.. But.. I'm here to help now." "OH THAT'S RICH! I don't need your help McQueen!" "Let me try. Let me try to help you and try to find a way to get your sight back. I want to help. I want to make this right." "You need to leave."Jackson whined. "You really don't want my help?.." Asked Lightning. Jackson was silent at first.

"You.. You need to go.. Before Cleo finds out your back.." Jackson mumbled. Lighting was confused a bit. "Jackson.. You don't need to be afraid. I promise I won't hurt you again. I'm sorry." Then giggling behind was a woman. Lightning's brows raised as he turned around. Jackson quickly slammed the door shut and locked the door. "Cleo." Lightning growled. Cleo snickered geetting "Why hello Lightning.. Must say.. It's a bit odd seeing you..." Lightning held his stare at her. Rather a glare. "Really?" He asked rudely. Cleo nodded and smiled. Lightning crossed his arms asking "Why is that?" Cleo stared a moment. Was she thinking or something? She was staring pretty hard at Lightning for sure.

"Hmm. Where's Sally? And Cruz?" She avoided the question. Lightning glared answering "Some place you'll never touch them or see them." "So why are you back in town than?" Cleo asked. Lightning glared still answering "Get my stuff moved out. Take care of unfinished business between Jackson and I." "Oh. Must be a lot.. Especially after I had to clean up your little mess with that remote." Lightning's eyes widened.

"Wait.. Jackson can see?" He asked. Cleo snickered answering. "For now. He knows he doesn't deserve the sight sense he didn't fulfill his end if the deal." That pissed Lightning off. "You can't keep using people Cleo!" He snarled. Cleo only giggled in this evil way. "I think I can Daddy." "I'm not your daddy." Lightning growled, bearing teeth. That made Cleo giggle a little more. "Oooh. Getting angry are we?" Oh he was. "Jackson!" Lightning yelled towards the door. "Whatever Cleo had you do, don't worry about it! If anyone knows how Cleo can mess people up and make you do things you wouldn't do, it's me." Cleo snickered replying. "Oh he won't open the door. Not while I'm here. He's rather weak and fragile. Why don't we do dinner Lightning?" "Not gonna happen Cleo. Call me Jackson." Lightning said to the door before walking around Cleo.

Cleo glared saying "I'd watch myself if I were you Lightning.. Some of us are set out on finishing the job." Lighting stopped and looked back at Cleo. He had no clue what that meant exactly. He didn't reply to her. Just walked on and tried ignoring her...

Sally tucked the kids into bed then sat in the living room. Watching tv and all cuddled up in a warm blanket. Staring at her phone and waiting for Lightning to call and check in. She glanced at the clock. 8.03.. No calls yet. She sighed. She was getting worried. What if he forgot to call.. What if he forgot his meds and was going off the hook, what if he took too many a a again!? She was silently panicking inside. Waiting by that phone eagerly.. "Come on Lightning.. Call.. Call now... Now.. Please.." She whimpered.. 8.06...8.10...8.12... She was only getting more and more worried by the seconds! She grabbed the phone and placed it back down. "No. No, he'll call me.. I trust him.." She did this over and over. 8.15...8.22... "Come on Light..." She pleaded empty. 8.25...8.32...

RING RIN-"Hello!" She answered quick!

_Well, hello? You okay?_

"Yeah, I was just worried about you.. Did you take your medication?"

_Yes._

"Okay. Good. . Not to much though, right?"

_Just what I was suppose to._

"Okay. Good.. Sorry, I just.. I worry Lightning.."

_I know.._

"So.. Did you run into Cleo?"

_Um.. Nyes..._

"Yes? Or no?"

_Yeah, I did. No big deal though. We had a few words and I went to the house._

"Promise?"

_I promise Sally. Look, I want nothing to do with her. But I do know she's been using Jackson again._

"Well... Be careful. Jackson's... Jackson's fights aren't your's."

_You don't sound like you when you say things like that._

"I'm sorry. But I want to look out for my own only from now on. Is that really so bad?"

_... No... I suppose not..._

"I love you."

_Love you Sal. I'm going to head to bed though. Just bed, I promise._

"Okay.. Night Stickers."

_Night..._


	31. His choices, his life, his mistakes

Lightning tossed and turned. Opening his eyes in the dark room, the dark house. He sighed and looked over at the clock next to his bed. 12.04 am. He wasn't getting to sleep. He just couldn't sleep. He felt so restless. To make it worse, he didn't have and really shouldn't take any sort of sleeping medication. Lightning rolled over in the bed and onto his chest. He let out a sigh into his pillow. It smelt weird. Lightning got up and walked to the kitchen. If he was lucky, he had something from when he lived here leftover. He looked through the fridge. Nothing.. Counters and cabinets, nothing. Lightning sighed.

He couldn't sleep so.. What else could he do? He turned on the TV and up came RSN. Lightning sat down and watched a few highlights of races. He had missed a lot. Like another huge crash that injured four drivers. Pretty bad. He did think of what Cal said. He, Cal, and Bobby running the academy together. Actually together. Lightning wondered where Bobby could even be now. He missed his racing friends. He missed his academy, he missed the days where he was nothing more to Cruz than her trainer and coach. He missed Sally, he missed everything he once had.

This must be another wave. Lightning felt the deep emotions pooling. He was about to drown in them. He could feel it. His heart hurt like what he thought never before. He could feel tears gathering, but he didn't feel like crying. He felt lost. He was lost and broken. So broken. He was.. Alone. He really was alone. He couldn't stand it. The feelings that were drowning him. Coming over him like crashing waves! Lightning shut off the TV and walked back to the kitchen. There had to be SOMETHING he could take to make this stop!

No! No, he stopped and told himself no. He was not going to take anymore drugs to suppress emotions. Emotion was normal. This was part of recovery. Lightning felt angry. An angry pain inside. But why? He growled loudly and shoved everything off one entire counter, to the floor, crashing down loudly! He needed relief. He needed... Something to take this out with. A cold shower. He needed a cold... Hard.. Shower to beat this off...

But standing under the shower, water running down his back, through his hair... He tried fucking himself off. He had trouble. He was frustrated. He tried thinking of Sally because he wasn't going to let himself think of Cruz. No more Cruz! Not again. He thought of Sally. Her body.. Her legs open just for him to crawl into. Fuck she was warm.. her hole so welcoming. So wet. Lightning beat his soft meat to a mid hard position. But frustrated. This wasn't doing it. He couldn't keep going like this.

He had to think dirtier. Dirtier... Sally slept with Jackson. She deserved to be punished. He imagined himself over her. He would grab her by the throat with one hand while shoving his rod inside her relentlessly! She'd scream, her cheeks would turn bright red! He hated that though. He hated hurting her. This only made him even more frustrated! "AAAHH!" He yelled and hit the shower wall. He turned off the water and dried off. This wasn't happening obviously. Not like this anyway.

Lightning wrapped the towel around his hips and walked into his room. Time, 1.13 am. Time was slow. He was frustrated sexually, emotionally, mentally. He was restless. What could he do next? He needed Sally. He needed her body tonight. But she was hours away. Lightning sat on the bed and grabbed his phone. There was always porn.. He did think about it. Been a while sense he watched some good porn. He just wasn't as into it as some men. He would rather do it himself, experience it himself.

He held his phone. Staring at it. Porn just didn't seem fun anymore. He set the phone down and flopped down onto the bed. Not sure what to do or try next. There was that club down town.. It was still open for a few hours. No! No. He was staying here. No reason to go watch women to get this frustration out. He has porn on the phone. No need to leave the house at all! But he needed to. He was restless! Frustrated! Angry because of it! He grabbed the phone. Porn or... What if Sally was up? Would she? No.. Cruz would though. Nope. Not doing that. Would Sally though?.. Would she judge or play along? He wondered.

Lightning pulled up her name and texted

_Hey, can't sleep.. Miss you too much._

Nope. Not that. Not sending that.

_Hey, cant sleep. ;)_

A wink? Really. He deleted that then texted

_I'm not doing well.. I'm missing you and feel like shit. If you're up. Can you call?_

Then his eyes widened. He accidentally sent ALL THREE of those to her in a row!?

**Bbbzzzz. **Sally heard the first one, but didn't wake up enough to pick up the phone. **BBbzzzz. **She opened her eyes and sat up, glancing over at her night stand. She reached for the phone just as it buzzed again. **BBbzzz. **He stared at the screen. Blurry. Shr ubbed her eyes and sat up in her bed further. Now able to read it. She was a little confused, but if Lightning needed her she was up. She quickly called him without hesitation. "hey, what's going on Lightning?.." She sounded so sleepy.

_Um.. I'm sorry.. I just.. I couldn't sleep at all these past few hours._

"Hours?.. Light.. If you need me call. You don't have to text, just call."

_Yeah, but.. You were sleeping.._

"And now I'm awake. What's up, what's wrong?"

_I.. Nothing is really wrong.. I feel lonely. Having a bad night.._

"I'm sorry.. Do I need to find a way to come get you?"

_No. No, not that bad. I just miss you and.I'm tired, but I can't sleep. I'm sorry.._

"well.. I'll try staying on the phone with you until you fall asleep. That or I fall back asleep." She snickered.

Lightning snickered back hearing her little raspy teasing snicker.

_Thanks Sal, but.. So um.. What are you wearing?_

"Oh. That kind of lonely."

_Can you blame me? You are pretty hot._

"Right."

_You are. Other wise I wouldn't be asking what you were wearing. So? What are you going to make me do? Beg?_

"Don't tempt me."

_OH ho. Playing dirty?_

"More like playing what? two a.m?" She giggled.

_Yeah.. I sure do have great timing._

"How is everyone in town?"

_Actually everyone is doing amazingly well. Everyone except for Jackson so far and Cleo of course._

"Cleo can suffer the rest of her life as far as I'm concerned."

That made Lightning snicker a bit. He did feel the same way though.

_Yeah, Meg is mayor of the town and Cal went through rehab and now he's making a new vitals suit for racers. It's actually pretty neat and might be something Nascar should really look into after the crashes I saw on the highlights earlier. Won't exactly stop accidents, but might prevent a few reckless, lousy drivers that shouldn't be driving for any medical reasons._

"Sounds like something Cal would do."

_Everyone misses us Sal.._

"I'm sure they do.."

_Megan even made it where Cleo can't touch Willy's butte and so the academy sits. Cleo owns it for now, but I might be able to get her under legal reasons._

"Wait.. You're thinking of staying now?"

_Well, no. I just.. The academy can be saved.. Cal might be able to use it really.. I guess._

Sally sighed. She heard that longing want in his voice. Lightning wanted to do something around racing again. She did push him for a bit there to. Possibly her fault a little there to.

"I don't want to move back as long as Cleo's there Light.. Please.."

_No, I know that. That's why I'm not doing anything about it. I'm gonna try seeing Jackson one more time tomorrow and finish packing then coming home the next day. Promise._

"Hmm. Alright. Good."

_I saw the motel. For sale huh?_

"Yep. That happens when I can't eye ball it all the time. Plus.. It's a bit of a stress inducer anymore."

_Have had some good memories in that office._

"And some not so good. Like the time you let Mater kick a hole through my desk.."

_Haha.. ha.. Yeah, that did happen. I'm really gonna miss this place Sal. This is home._

"Was home. This here is home now."

_It's not, but my home is wherever you and the kids are._

"And Cruz.."

_Yeah.. Still can't believe that the two of you are getting along so well now._

"I wouldn't say well, but.. We are making it work."

_It's good though. She's real pregnant.._

"Yep.."

_Need to tell the kids.._

"Yup.."

_So.. What are you wearing?_

"You really want to know?"

_Yeah, why not?_

"Okay. Um.. Light pink tank top and black panties. Of course, I'll be putting on my blue striped shorts when I get up in the morning. Or later I guess."

_Black panties huh? The cotton ones with the netting on the sides?_

"How did you know that?"

_Because those are one of your most comfortable ones. You wear them often._

"Yeah, but.. Never mind. Think you're so smart huh? Do you know what I'll be wearing the night you get back than?"

Lightning snickered.

_Well that depends. If you are wanting to more cuddle and relax against me, you'll wear another pair of cotton ones that are comfortable. Maybe even those ones that look more like men's than women's underwear. But.. If you think you might want to tease me and maybe make me make a move on you, you'll wear one of those thinner ones that are sort of see through. The skin like ones that make me have to touch your ass to actually know if you are or are not wearing anything. And if you already plan on fucking me than you'll wear nothing into bed except that goofy smile that always gives it away._

"Well. You sure pay attention, don't you?"

_To you, yes. So.. Any chance you still have all those toys we've bought over the years?_

"What kind of woman do you think I am Lightning McQueen?"

_Well..I don't know how to answer that honestly._

Sally giggled. What a cute and quiet giggle.

_I'm thinking about you. Maybe while touching myself._

"Hmm.."

_Wanna do something amazing for me?_

"I am not sending you dirty pictures."

_Well that sucks, but no. Get the dildo. Fuck yourself over the phone for me._

"I could just quietly moan for you until you cum."

_I'n not jerking off to your fake moans. I can tell the difference. I want to hear you breathing hard and that moan you do when are about to explode._

"MMmm.. You are making me think about it now.."

_I'll owe you. The idea of you fucking yourself has me on the verge of explosion. Please.. It'll help me sleep. And you did say you'd help me anyway I need you._

"You are an awful man Lightning McQueen."

_Come on, you love me when I get like this. Remember all the phone sex back in my racing days._

"Oh chrysler Lightning.. We were. That is so embarrassing really."

_Come on, fuck yourself for me.._

"(Sigh) Hold on."

Short pause, light thumping around.

"I'm back."

_Are you naked?_

"Are you?"

_Yes._

Sally didn't mean to, but she giggled a bit.

_You would not be laughing if you saw this thing right now. I don't think I have ever been this hard in my life. You know this is going to make me want you so bad when I get home._

"Hmm. Well with that.. Maybe I should just put Mr. Magic away and make you wait until you are back."

_You always did love to tease me until I just busted._

"Usually all over me."

_Yeah, yeah, enough avoiding. Get Mr. Magic nice and wet and do not turn it on until I say. I can hear that thing vibrate through the phone, so no funny ideas._

"Yes sir."

_Are you trying to make me just run home right now?_

Sally laughed!

"Maybe. Okay, It's wet."

_Spit in your hand and rub up your clit._

"MMmmm Kay.."

_That'll be my tongue when I get home. Now slip just the tip in._

"MMMkay... Are you touching yourself though?.." Her voice more firm and raspy. She was really doing this for him.

Lightning let out a breath.

_Oh yeah baby.. I bet you are warm and smell so good down there.._

"Let me find out for you.. I'll just.. put down the toy and.. Use my fingers for a Mmm.. Mminute.. I actually smell pretty good."

_Lick your juices off of your fingers for me..._

"Just did Stickers." She sounded breathless.

_Please fuck yourself already._

"Yes Sir.."

Her moans more prominent. She [panted a bit. Fucking herself slowly and gently over the phone. Sally knew how to make herself cum just right with that thing.

_Gonna sound weird, but put the phone down there. I want to hear your area getting fucked._

She didn't hesitate and did just as he asked. Lightning loved the glorious sound of hearing the wetness and slushing sound of something pounding into a woman's hole. OH he could just imagine her scent filling his lungs. He scent could and always did drive him wild. That sound even more so. Fuck, there was never anything quite like it.

Sally moved the phone back up, moaning in her voice. "Was.. Was that good?.." She hummed. Lightning groaned a bit in his answer.

_Oh yeah.. Turn it on. Fuck yourself and cum for me.. I'm about to explode._

"Yes Sir.."

That yes Sir was going to get the best of him. Oh how he couldn't wait to absolutely fuck his wife when he got home. He'd be rough and all grabby. Making sure to lick and taste every inch of her before grabbing her hips and hammering into her. He'd play with her clit and make her squirm against him. Forget being quiet, he would want her to scream his name! But then he'd stop. He'd be gentle and caring. Caressing her shoulders, her face, her breasts, her sides, her ass. Before going down lovingly and kissing her as if it were the last kiss they'd share. Make it one to remember. He's kiss down her body and her hole. Making her legs tremble for him. He'd suckle her nipples and slowly make love to her to finish the night off.

OH how he couldn't wait for that.

"Stickers... I.. I'm about to cum.." She husked.

_Than cum baby.. Bite your lips and moan softly for me..Come on baby.. Awe fuck.._

Sally could tell by that sound in his voice. He had just ejaculated in his own climax, her turn now.

_That's it baby.. I want to fill you up baby.._

"I love you cumming inside me.."

_And I'm going to. I'm cumming inside your tight hole, your mouth, all over you if you let me._

"OOh Lightning.." She moaned in this just wow, beautiful sound. The phone to his ear, it was almost enough to set him off again! She came for sure. Her breaths became a pant then after. Both finished.

_Enjoy yourself?_

"Yeah.. Yeah that was good. You're better though.." Still a bit breathless.

_Well.. I promise I'll make up for my absence when I'm home.._

"Tired now?"

_I don't like admitting it, but yea._

"Good. Me too. I need some sleep myself."

_Okay. Goodnight beautiful. Get some rest. You'll need it in a few days._

"Okay. Night Lightning. Call anytime you need anything again. And I mean anything."

_Okay babe. Love you._

"Love you Stickers."...

Lightning went straight to the diner for breakfast that next morning. Mater happily joined him pretty quickly and Lightning didn't mind. After breakfast, Lightning headed to Jackson's. He knocked and stood waiting. Nothing. He knocked and waited. Knock, knock. "Jackson. Please let's talk." He begged. Still nothing. Then a woman jogging by stopped and said. "If you are looking for the kid that lives there, he left. Packed up some stuff into a car and left early this morning."

Lightning sighed and thanked the woman. "Oh. Alright.. Thanks.." "Hey.." She began and cocked her head a bit. "Aren't you Lightning McQueen?" She asked. Lightning sighed. He wasn't looking forward to whatever was about to come next. He just got so use to the bad rep he had from fucking his trainer. Never getting rid of that mistake. He nodded. The woman smiled saying "glad to have you back." Then went on jogging. That was.. Odd. At least Lightning thought it was...

With no sign of Jackson, Lightning headed to the academy and the dirt track. Now, he knew he wasn't aloud to drive yet technically. But come on. One drive couldn't hurt he thought. That is, if the old race cars were even inside still. Lightning tried opening the door. Locked. He sighed and looked up at the busted camera. "Hmm." He thought for a moment before taking a rock and busting it through the door. Unlocking it, he opened it and went inside. Cars were still there, but.. He forgot about them being busted up. Some of them severely. Lightning sighed and walked through them. So many race cars he had driven over the years.

He stood in front of the one that stood out. The Hudson Hornet Fabulous McQueen car. Brushing his hand over the roof top, then he saw the tag taped to the windshield. An orange tag? He ripped it off and glanced over reading it. Auction number and SOLD!? Sold for 998 thousand?! Lightning became pissed. He began looking at all the race cars.. They all had tags! Stunt car SOLD, for 412 thousand, his daily driver bolt with restrictions and road limiter, SOLD, 59 thousand. The launch drag set up car, SOLD, for 149 thousand!?

He felt a panic! The drag car, SOLD, 199 thousand. The ice and snow set up version of his car, SOLD, for 138 thousand. That was low ball. The rally car.. X. "Ex?" He wondered. Further reading it meant did not sell. The mud racer, SOLD, 420 thousand. The dirt set up Bolt, SOLD, 149 thousand. Another low baller. Grand prix allinol race car, X- Did not sell. The hot rod silver paint show car, SOLD, 649 thousand, the Radiator springs white wall cruise Bolt, SOLD, 498 thousand, Christmad show paint car, SOLD, 349 thousand.

Ramone's color changing show Bolt, X-Did not sell. Then his nascar track cars. Bolt with flames version number two, X-did not sell, Bolt with throwback scheme in gt blue, SOLD, 4 million. Holy crap.. Bolt in black scheme, X- did not sell. The Bolt with flames version number one, SOLD, 189 thousand. Low ball again. Radiator springs racer scheme, X- did not sell. Surprising. Second gen Bolt with original lighting bolt scheme(His rookie race car), SOLD, 360 thousand. Then the one in his office. HIs original Bolt! Lighting rushed up the stairs, which wasn't easy in his recovering condition in all honesty.

He ran into his old and broken office to find the tag on the window. He really hoped it did not sell.. It took him a hard time tracking down the vin. He ripped off the paper and read it. X, did not sell. He felt some relief, but.. Cleo had sold over half his old race cars!? She was going to pay! He was going to kill her! Lightning was angry! He was going.. To do.. Nothing. He sighed and dropped the tag to the floor. It floated like a feather. He frowned. Getting involved in this meant getting wrapped up with Cleo again. He had no choice but to let this happen. To let the race cars go.. Go to whoever won the auction on them... But man it hurt.

So what was left of his name was sold and parted out like an old rusted out car that had no more use. It hurt badly and the third wave was coming. This one was going to get rough. With all the mix of emotions. He couldn't handle this. He needed out. Out of his own head! Out of these emotions and needed to face this. He growled loudly! Grabbing his head as he fell to his knees. "NO! NO, I will not give in! I'm not doing this!" He yelled at himself. Trying to remain calm through this ass kicking of emotion and pain and longing for relief! To feel.. Numb. This is what Cal was talking about. This sudden itch that needed to numbness only a drink or medicine or drugs could give. "FUCK!" He was angry! So angry and feeling sick. Sick to his stomach as he stood up and stared at the car. Still busted up from Jackson's rage.

"NO.. Come on McQueen.. i.. I just have to do something to keep myself busy." He told himself. Lightning headed back down and as he walked towards the door, he was stopped by Officer Nick and Sheriff. Lightning stared at them. It was warm in here, right? Sheriff sighed saying "So you know now?.. Cleo auctioned off the cars.." Lightning's brows lowered as he snapped. "Yeah. Thanks for the heads up there." He was pissed and had a right to be. Nick crossed his arms saying "You can't just go breaking into locked buildings." "But I'm letting you walk McQueen." Added Sheriff.

Lightning snickered as he walked by the two policemen. "Need a ride?" Asked Sheriff. Lightning turned around and snapped! "NO! I don't need a ride! I need a drink!" Then walked off. Nick looked at Sheriff asking "Should we follow him?" Sheriff sighed and shook his head answering "No. Just let him cool off."...

Lightning walked all the way back to town. Wasn't a bad walk. He did need it to cool off. He kept grabbing his head. It was like voices were inside telling him what he needed, what he wanted. What was wrong with him? Lightning fell to his knees and shouted at the ground in anger! Beating the ground. Wait.. Was he going crazy? He wondered as he calmed own. He grabbed out his phone and pulled up Sally's name. He needed her. He needed her now more than ever, but.. He was fine. He would be fine. He just needed to breathe.. Just.. Breathe..

He could feel tears in his eyes. He wasn't okay. He wasn't himself. Nothing was right anymore. Then a white car drove by. It slowed to a stop and pulled over. Lightning sighed and stood up. He was already feeling pretty stupid by his own emotions and uncontrollable actions there. The driver door opened and Cleo stepped out Lightning's brows lowered as they stared at each other. "Were you the one who broke into my academy?" She asked. Lightning didn't answer. He didn't need to either because his face said it all.

Cleo snickered and smiled slightly. "You look like you could use a drink. Come on, my treat." Lightning didn't trust her. And he was trying to stay away from Cleo. But.. That drink sounded nice. Not a drink, drunk. He needed to sleep this off, pass out. He found himself walking to her car and getting in the passenger side. Cleo was proud.

Of course she was. She groomed him into the man she wanted him to. In this moment, as Cleo drove the car and them to her house, Lightning realized he did have a problem. He just got into the car of the woman who destroyed his life, raped him, hurt people, killed racers and all because a dam drink sounded good? What the fuck? But it was also in this moment that Lightning gave up. He died a little inside. Why bother trying if he was going to fail and mess up anyway...

Cleo pulled up to her house. Before Lightning got out she said "So.. You have lost some weight sense I lost saw you." "Yeah..." Mumbled Lightning. He was already regretting this decision. Abort! He needed to get out of there now. He reached for the door, but Cleo grabbed his arm saying "What if I had something that could help the tension. Something that you had before and may have even enjoyed." She convinced. She was convincing, but Lightning shook his head saying "No. No, I shouldn't have even got into this car with you. I just wanted a drink and"-"So come in for a drink. I won't bite." She teased.

Lightning glared at her. Yes she would. He remembered the cars. He was angry. "You want to explain to me what the deal was with selling my cars?" He was mad. Could hear it in his voice. Cleo's eyes widened. "Oh. Right.. Forgot you were out for so long.. Well.. As the contract states.. If something should happen to you, I get the academy. You died Lightning... I was able to get the company legally. Without having to deal with all the selling and pricing and stuff. It was quite nice really." She bragged.

Lightning frowned. She won. She always won. He looked so pathetic sitting there like he was. Cleo smiled and tugged at his hand saying "Come on. One drink and relax a bit. We do have the cars that didn't sell to discuss after all. Maybe you want to keep them.. I really was thinking of just scrapping them to a metal heater or whatever you call it. You know, reduce, reuse, and recycle." She stepped out the car and Lightning got out and followed her top her door, into her house. He stared up at the high ceiling.

Cleo shut the door and locked it. "Shame you had such an accident.." She muttered. Lightning sighed without a word. He was sinking lower and lower. Why was he even here? This was wrong and stupid of him. "Come on," Said Cleo. "Kitchen is this way." Lightning hesitated, but followed her. They walked into the kitchen and Cleo got Lightning out a beer. "Hard. Just the way you like it. Right?" she asked. Lightning's brows lowered. "Straight.." He corrected. "Texas men are a mystery." She joked. Lighting rolled his eyes and stared into the bottle. He shouldn't. He needed it though. "Go on. One drink shouldn't hurt you." Cleo assured. That was probably true.

One drink wouldn't hurt him much, but it could lead to worse. Lightning sighed and sipped it down some. Then Cleo began talking about the auction and how it went. "It was actually surprising. I thought that the Fabulous McQueen car would bring the most money, but.. Some how it was that throw back one in blue. Man.. Four Million is a lot, don't you think?" She asked. It was. Lightning was quiet though. Just sipping on his drink. Watching the fizz bubble when he moved the bottle.

Cleo only continued. "Now.. The only problem I have left with you.. Is that that money the cars auctioned off brought is technically the academy's money.. And sense... You're not dead.. We are still partners. Legally..." "So?.." growled Lightning. Cleo sipped her own wine in a flute and stared at Lighting almost with allure. "Funny how far people will go for a few million huh?" She asked seductively. Lightning sipped his drink, confused at the moment. Cleo then walked around him and up behind him asking "How was that trip you experienced? You know after that very interesting race?"

Lightning looked up at her and before he could answer, she asked "You want that trip again? I can give you more of it." "You can?" Lightning asked curiously. Cleo snickered. "Well of course. I do have more now. Let me go get it. BE right back.." She left the room. Lightning sat there. He couldn't believe what he was doing. He couldn't even remember that trip. Oh god.. They were right. The doctor was right. He was addicted. Oh crap. Lightning set down the bottle and started walking towards the door when Cleo called out "You aren't going to try and leave so quickly are you?"

Lightning turned and stared at her. "Well.. I should go. I have.. Packing.. To do.." He admitted. That wasn't a lie anyway. Cleo approached and took his hand. Lightning yanked it away at first. Cleo giggled then took his hand again and gave him a bag with a few little dissolving pills in it. Lightning stared at it then shook his head saying "I can't.." "Well I don't need them anymore. I have no means to just drug you senseless again. You keep them. If you don't want them, just flush them away. Do what you will with them." She smiled. "I'm sure you'll make the right choice. And about the academy and our.. Contracted partnership.. We should have a dinner, in public to talk about it and maybe come up with some sort of deal."

Lightning stared at her. "Oh. No car I see? Here." She took out her keys and handed them to him. "Take the Ferrari." Lightning held the keys in his hand along with the small bag of pills. He looked back up at Cleo and asked "Why?.." So quietly.

Cleo shrugged answering "Just trying to help out my partner." Lightning was suspicious. Then Cleo asked "You really don't remember anything?... Do you?.." Lightning stared at her. Not sure about her intentions as he left. he took the car. He shouldn't have, but he did...

Lightning pulled up to his home. He walked in and set the keys on one of the packed boxes of the living room. He walked into the kitchen and placed the bag on the counter. Staring at them. Thinking about it for sure, but.. He couldn't go back down that. It was bad.. Right? He almost died. He died. Cleo reminded him of that. Staring at the pills. Wait.. How did Cleo know he died?

She wasn't there. Was she? Lightning had to think, but it was hard to with the drugs there. That itch was never stronger. Nope. He had to get rid of the dam pills. He grabbed the little bag and walked to the nearest bathroom. He opened the bag and held it over the toilet and froze.. Hesitating. What if this was his last chance of escape? What if these last few pills.. Helped him.. No. No, that was crazy. He bit his lip. Thinking. In his head, he was coaxing himself.

Come on.. Just.. Flush them down the toilet.. Come on.. Think of Sally.. Think of the kids... This is not the way.. This is not the way to go about this. Sally said call anytime. Call her. Call her now, you idiot. Why am I frozen?..

Lightning couldn't do it. Instead, he took the pills and placed them under the sink in case. In case what, he didn't know. But just in case. Then he walked into the kitchen again and sat down at the table. His knee shaking, bouncing. He noticed it, but didn't care that it was. Biting hit lips to the point of biting skin.. Cutting his lips up. Thinking.. Thinking. He didn't need the drugs. He did not need them.

He grew frustrated easily and got up and went back to the bathroom. He opened the cabinet and took the pill bag. He stared at them as he stood in front of the sink. He looked up at himself in the mirror.

Really looked at himself. He was not him. Who was he though?.. Lightning set the bag down on the counter top and grabbed out his phone, pulling up Sally's name. He hesitated. He needed her strength. He needed her voice, but.. Staring at the pills. Which did he want more. The high?... Or the girl?...

He chose the drugs.

Lightning stood in the bar. People were all around him. The world felt so.. Slow motion. Someone handed him a drink. It was brown in color and had a red straw in it. No flavor.

A brunette whispering something into his ear.. He would not remember it.. But her breath made him smile. Music was loud, but sounded like it was under water as he sipped the liquid through the straw. Lightning walked out the club and through the people. He was a bit dizzy, and needed some rest really.

Dancing with the crowd. A red head grinding her body against him. Her skin was hot like fire and soft.. So soft.. Lightning caressed the sides of her body and leaned in behind her, kissing her neck. She tasted like pure salt, but in a good way as he growled into her ear. Taking in her scent of dark and seducing perfume.

He took a shot because, why not? He felt sick.. So sick as he left the club.

Lightning woke up and opened his eyes. He sat up. Where was he? He looked in the bed next to him to see a woman. He did n ot know her. Lighting had his clothes on still. That had to be a good thing, right? The sun was dark through the window. "Shit.." He muttered. He must of slept through the day pretty much. Lightning rubbed his hands over his face. He had a headache for sure. Then he looked over to his other side and saw some man. God.. What did he get into? He wondered.

Lightning stood up and walked through the stranger's house and to the kitchen. He saw an unopened beer on the counter. "Fuck it.." He growled and took it. Opening it and chugging it right there and than.

He took another shot. Laughing at some joke some guy had told him. He was at the club still and seemed to be having a good time really.

Lightning tossed the can of beer, now empty, into a n ear by trash can and headed to the front door. It was already getting pretty dark out as he began to leave. He grabbed a jacket, not even sure if it was his and left. The wind was chillie. BUt it felt good running through his hair and over his face. Lightning walked down the apartment area and down the street. Still in Radiator Springs. Good. He was suppose to be heading back to California today to.. Sally. "Fuck.." He muttered. Sally was going to kill him.

Lightning walked to Flo's and the little bell rang as he walked inside. Flo smiled greeting "Hey Lightnin. Late night?" She asked. Lightning glanced at her, but didn't answer. Instead he headed to the bathroom. He just felt dizzy.

Wandering. Aimlessly. Lightning became confused. It was very dark outside, dead night. The wind blowing through his hair. How did he get here? The city lights?.. Where was he? He wondered. He continued to walk. Walking through the dark, city streets. The place was so empty to. Kind of scary.

Back at the cafe, diner. Lightning stared at himself in the mirror.

Back at the club, he was sipping that drink with the red straw.

In the back seat of a car. He was in a cab maybe. Playing with the wind in his hand out the window. The wind never felt so... Real.

Back n the city. Dark.. Night.. Why was he here? How did he get here again? Lighting adjusted his jacket, wait.. He stared at the jacket. "This isn't mine?.." He muttered in question.

Laughing at the club. Man he felt good! Never felt so good in his life! He wrapped his hands around the brunette's face and kissed her eagerly. Their tongues swirling around each other's mouths. She tasted like absolute shit and it only made him laugh as he pulled away from her.

Four more shots can't hurt! He clanked the little glasses with a woman and some man. They all seemed to be having such a great time together!

"Give me a cold one." Ordered Lightning at the bar. Another shot, and another. He felt sick. He was petting the face of some guy. His beard felt so.. funny and soft. So soft.

Back through the city streets, Lightning walked. He began to feel happy again. He smiled as he spun around in the dark street corner. Life never felt so good before! Everything was perfect!

At the club, he danced. With different people. He drank from that red straw cup. Another shot can't hurt. But it did. Lightning threw up in the corner of the club into a plant. Poor plant. He felt dizzy.

Standing in the club.. Everything seemed so slow motion and everyone was dancing around him while he swayed and held onto his drink tight. Laughing the numbing feeling off.

Lightning leaned against a wall. Still night time in the city. He leaned against a wall as someone shoved his shoulder. Some guy, wanted something. Not sure what. Lightning just laughed, but the man wasn't seeming very friendly or finding whatever Lighting was laughing about very funny.

At the club, as Lightning left. He saw someone out there smoking and asked for one. The woman happily gave him one and Lightning stood next to her smoking and laughing. What was so funny though?

Kissing. She bit his lips and it only turned him on more. She kissed with pure lust. Lightning couldn't help, but moan into her mouth. He only wanted more and more of the red headed woman.

Another drink. Standing in the club. Lightning kissed the brunette's ear lobe, biting gently and grabbing her throat and pulling her neck back he began sucking her skin. Such a salty taste. And he danced. With her, against her. Whatever. Holding onto that cup with the red straw.

Lightning took her hand and sucked her fingers. She tasted like salt and coke? What the heck? Laughing because it was funny.

Lightning fell to the ground. The man took what he wanted, kicked Lightning in the ribs then left in a hurry. Lightning felt horrible. Drugs must have been wearing off because he could feel pain. His heart hurt. Lightning used the wall and stood up. He noticed his phone on the ground and picked it up. Missed calls. 37 missed calls!? "OH crap.." He muttered. He pulled up who the missed calls were from and it was sally. At least 28 of them were. Oh god.. Oh god she must be in pure panic. Lightning stared at her name.. But.. She also must be angry. It was night and he was in a city that he didn't even know where. He needed to find the nearest place to find out where he even was. For all he knew he was already in California. He had zero clue.

Lightning walked in the cold air of the night, through the city streets to a bar. He stared at the name all lit up in red. A few women all dressed up went inside. Lightning hesitated, but at least he could maybe figure out where he was. Lightning walked in and up to the bar. The man there looked over asking "You okay man? Look a little rough?" Lightning nodded asking "Yeah, where am I?" "What do you mean? This is the den." Said the man. Lightning shook his head and explained. "No, I.. I'm lost. Where am I?" "Oh? Las vegas." "What?.." Whined Lightning. Great. Well, he was close to Cali.

"How about a cold on on the house?" Asked the bar tender. "Look like you could use it." "No, I... I really shouldn't." Said Lightning. But the man placed a full glass of beer. Lighting sighed, but.. He wasn't going to waste it. Lightning drank down the beer before heading back out on the streets.

Lightning danced at the club. With women, alone, with strangers. Everything seemed fine. He was laughing and drinking and having a good time! Made out with some pretty beach blonde. She was hot. Drank another glass. Laughing.

Clinking shot glasses with strangers as he felt sick, disgusted, and depressed.

Walking into his house in Radiator Springs.

Snorting up some white powder at the club in the back private room.

Laughing and dancing.

Lightning sat in his own home in Radiator Springs. He had a headache. He sighed and looked at his phone. 12 missed calls. He hated what he did. He was fine now, but.. Some things were a blur. Lighting reached into his pocket and took out the bag of pills and and took one out. Letting it dissolve in water. He drank it down, taking another pill and drowning out reality around him.

Another shot. He was hurting. He could feel his heart's pain. What was wrong with him? Lightning walked into the club's bathroom and turned on the sink. He splashed some water into his face. Wiping it off with a towel and tossing it into the trash. His eyes were red. His head was foggy. Why was he doing this to himself?

Laughing and smiling and having a good time!

Some woman sucking his neck, biting a little. She made him feel good for a second, but truly it was numb. Everything was numb. Another drink. The drugs weren't working.

Lightning thanked the bartender for the free drink as he set the glass down . He went back outside onto the night time streets of Las Vegas. He felt sick.

Standing outside and smoking. Smoking felt good. How did he even get the box of these anyway? He wondered as he puffed in more of the drug. Lighting stared at the cigarette. Sally must be hurting. She must hate hi,. And "Fuck.." He muttered. Cruz to. This was bad. This was really bad. Maybe it was for the best. Maybe it was best he just.. Never come back..

Dancing at the club, numb, but alive. Holding onto that cup with the red straw.

Another drink down.

Lightning pulled up Sally's name and called her, placing the phone to his ear.

Chugging down another drink.

The brunette kissing his neck over and over. Her hands all over his shoulders.

Walking through the streets of Radiator Springs as he walked home.

Lightning laughed and smiled after sniffing up the white powder. It hurt, but he didn't care. He watched two women.. A beach blonde and the brunteet kiss each other right in front of him. That was hot and made him smile wide!

Joking. Someone make a funny joke.

Another shot.

In the bathroom at Flo's, Lightning stared at himself in the mirror. His eyes were red.. so red..

Lighting was dizzy. While everyone danced, he swayed. Struggling to even stand up.

He wiped the vomit from his face after puking into the poor plant in the corner.

Lightning felt hurt. His pain was coming back. So he reached into his pockets and grabbed another pill. Letting it dissolve into the cup with the red straw and taking the straw out and throwing it to the floor, he chugged the drink down before the pill was even fully dissolved!

Lightning licked the woman's face. Roughly groping her area between her legs, but she didn't seem to mind. Another drink and whispering dirty things to her. Nasty, dirty things that he wouldn't even remember.

Another drink. More puking. He needed to get out of there NOW!

He was dizzy and having a hard time leaving the diner. Flo walked over to Lighting's side and asked "You okay sugar?" Lightning looked at her and just began crying. Hard. He was full out balling about something that Flo couldn't understand. But he managed to calm himself down and wipe his tears. Flo was so worried. "Hey.. Let me lock up and take you home." "NO.. No, I can get a cab.." Lightning insisted. Flo was still very worried. "Alright.. But you sit down and have a glass of water and wait here for your ride." She then helped Lighting to a seat where he waited for the cab and sipped the water a little bit.

Lightning stood outside in the dark of Las Vegas. The phone ringing.. Ringing.. All he could do is hope that Sally would answer and rescue him... He needed to be rescued...


	32. her point of view

"OOh Lightning.." She moaned in this just wow, beautiful sound. The phone to his ear, it was almost enough to set him off again! She came for sure. Her breaths became a pant then after. Both finished.

Enjoy yourself?

"Yeah.. Yeah that was good. You're better though.." Still a bit breathless.

Well.. I promise I'll make up for my absence when I'm home..

"Tired now?"

I don't like admitting it, but yea.

"Good. Me too. I need some sleep myself."

Okay. Goodnight beautiful. Get some rest. You'll need it in a few days.

"Okay. Night Lightning. Call anytime you need anything again. And I mean anything."

Okay babe. Love you.

"Love you Stickers."...

The next day went seemingly normal for Sally. Got up, showered, dressed, made breakfast, got kids ready. Cleaned up breakfast, took Colt to school, twins to daycare and then work. Sally got off work and went to pick up the kids. Home work for Colton, short movies dinner, baths, story time and bed. Once she tucked the twins in, she went to tuck in her oldest.

Sally sat on the end of Colton's bed and placed the blanket over most of his body then kissed his forehead. "Night Colton.. Love you." "I love you mommy.." Sally began to leave when Colton called out "Mommy?.." "Yeah?" "Is Daddy coming back?.." "Of course he is. He just went to see Jackson and to bring back stuff from the old house. He'll be back in a few days" She assured. Colton frowned a bit and asked "Promise?" Sally smiled warmly and nodded saying "Promise. Now get some sleep. Got a lot to unpack once your Dad does get home." She cracked the bedroom door shut then went down and cleaned up from dinner.

After that, she sat down and watched some TV alone and waited for Lightning to hopefully call her.. 8.45.. Normal. Completely fine. 9.16... Sally shut off TV and checked on the kids. Sense they were all three asleep she went to the bathroom and ran herself a hot bath with lavender bubbles...

10 pm.. Not a word from Lightning still. Sally was extremely worried. Maybe he just.. Was tired and fell asleep. Sally got out the bath, dried off, put on some comfy pajamas and did her nightly facial routine and brushed her teeth. 10.28. Nothing still. She pulled up his name and called. It rang... and rang... Voicemail. Sally sighed, then tried again. It rang... and rang... Again, voicemail. It hurt. She was scared. She didn't go with him because the kids and work and her Dad really didn't want the kids. Sally put the kids Well being first and now Lightning wasn't answering. "It's fine.. It's late. He just.. Fell asleep." This is what she told herself as he lay down for bed in hope that Lightning would call in the morning...

Morning came and Sally immediately grabbed her phone in hope that Lightning at the least texted. She sat up and stared at the screen. Zero notifications. She was beyond worried. She was stressed now. She hated this. All day she would be worried. Sally pulled up his name and called. Voicemail immediately. Voicemail again.. Voicemail. His phone was dead. This could not be good. Sally got up, and showered quick. Quicker than her usual shower because she was so stressed. Then she got dressed and put her hair up in a quick bun. Tried calling again. Voicemail.

Honestly, she felt like she would pass out from stress. She was going to throw up from nerves alone. She got the kids ready and had them all eat a quick and easy clean up breakfast. She didn't even eat. She was to scared. What if he relapsed? Sally figured being back home, Lightning had less chance of that being surrounded by so many friends, but maybe she was wrong. She shouldn't have let him go. She called again before taking Colton to school and twins to daycare. She called again before heading into work.

Sally sat at the desk. Sorting papers.

_Why hasn't Lightning called or texted me?_

Filing contracts.

_He should be up. So why not call me? Did he take his medication? Take to much?_

Scanning documents into the computer.

_Something's wrong. I shouldn't have ket him go._

Typing... Staring and glancing at her phone over and over. On break, she called. Straight to voicemail still.

_I need to find him._

She was very worried. Overthinking of the worst that could have happened. She sat at her desk. The front desk, working. Carson noticed Sally was anxious today and finally walked over when he had the chance and asked "Hey baby, you doing okay?" Sally looked up at her Father. She wanted to break and cry. She sighed with a frown answering "Lightning hasn't checked in for a while now." "So?" "So I'm worried. What if... Something's happened?" She asked.

Carson sighed and looked around before answering "He's probably fine... How are the kids?" "Colton keeps asking about Lightning. He's suppose to check in and suppose to be back sometime tomorrow." "Great. So don't worry until tomorrow." Carson griped then walked on to continue work. He was working on that law suit for some of the racers. Sally told herself that her Dad was right. She took a deep breath. She would try calling again after work...

After work, once Sally was in her car. She pulled up Lightning's name and called. Again, straight to voicemail. She sighed. She was so, so worried. She had to put on a fake smile and go pick up the kids. Colton first. She pulled up to pick up and Colton was escorted to the car. Sally smiled and greeted "How was school baby?" Colton buckled up as he answered "Fine. Is Dad back yet?" Sally tried not to show her concern as she answered "Um.. Not yet. Should be tomorrow though." Colton sighed and thumped his head back into the seat. Sally really saw what Lightning was doing to Colton now. Colton missed his Dad. Probably as much as Sally missed her husband. Sally pretended things were okay as she glanced at her phone. Nothing. So on she went to get the twins then home. Where she would wind up trying to call again...

Voicemail. Over and over. She gave up for some time after that. Mostly because if she kept trying and never got an answer. She'd cry. Sally felt the tears gathering in her eyes. "Where are you Lightning?... Come on.. Call me... Please.." She pleaded quietly in a whimper at the phone. But nothing happened and nothing would. So she wiped her tears and made dinner. Slowly. Slowly as she over thought what might have happened to her husband and Father of her children.

Kids ate as Sally more of picked at her food Ece noticed and asked "You hungry Mama?" Sally looked at her daughter and put on a warm, small smile. "Um.. I'm just not that hungry.." She answered. Then Colton stared at his Mother. He was really watching her, reading her. And he asked the saddest thing. "Mom..." "Yea?" "Dad's not coming back.. Is he?..." Sally's heart broke. How dare Colton assume and ask that.

Sally sighed answering "He is Colton. He should be back anytime tomorrow." She hoped so. Oh how she hoped so. Colton snickered muttering "You just say that... He always leaves... I wish I could live with Dad and NOT YOU!" he yelled then shoved his plate down to the floor with a crash! Crossing his arms. Sally's jaw dropped as she stared at the mess. Oh she was pissed! She stood up and hit the table! BAM! "GO TO YOUR ROOM! GO STRAIGHT TO BED COLTON!" She yelled! Landon hunkered down in his seat as he became a little scared. Colton began crying and screaming as he hopped down and stomped up, running up to his room! Ece then muttered "Mama..." "WHAT!? Sorry.. What?..." Sally corrected herself.

Ece scooted her plate away saying "I'm done..." she sounded nervous. Sally sighed and apologized for how she acted then helped her daughter out of the chair and cleaned up while Landon finished eating...

After all that, she tucked the kids into bed. Twins first. Colton was still pretty angry with her. Sally walked into her oldest son's room and sat at the end of his bed. He was awake and pouting. Sally sighed and apologized "I'm sorry I snapped at you Colt.. You can talk to me if you.. Need to. You know that?" She asked. No answer. That hurt. "I love you Colt.." She whispered. Colton rolled over onto his back and asked "You promise Dad is coming home tomorrow?.." Sally stared at her son. She could lie as she often did for Lightning or be honest. "He's suppose to be.. But I can't promise you anything. He should be though. That's what he told me." Colton was thinking. "Does Dad hate us?" He asked. Sally snickered answering "Of course not baby. He just... Gets.. Busy." "Why?" "Well... Just like I do to. Grown ups get busy." She replied.

Colton was thinking again. "Can we call him?" Oh how she wished. "Not tonight. He's probably already in bed." She lied to protect him. She had to. Colton sighed and muttered "Okay... I'm sorry I acted up Mama.." Sally smiled and leaned closer, kissing her boy on the head over his golden blonde hair. "It's okay. Get some sleep. We gotta go to the store tomorrow and clean the house for all the stuff your Dad is bringing back with him." Colton lay down in bed and rolled over to sleep.

Sally left, cracking the door and immediately grabbed out her phone. Nothing again. She sighed and walked to her room and sat on her bed before calling his number. This time, it rang... and rang... Voicemail. "Are you kidding me?" She growled. Was he just ignoring her at this point?! Who else would he even be with? She gasped. Cruz. So Sally pulled up the Where's number and called. It rang.. and rang... Oh she better answer... And rang..

_Hello?_

"Is Lightning with you?"

_What?_

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

_No! Holy Chrysler! Why? What this time?_

"He won't answer."

_Oh my god.. No wonder. Chill out._

"CHILL OUT!? Are you kidding me Cruz!? What if he relapses and dies!?"

_I... Well.. Where is he than?_

"He's supposedly in Radiator Springs. He was suppose to check in every night. He didn't last night and hasn't still sense."

_Well... Maybe he's busy?_

"Maybe!? All I can think of is Cleo. Cleo or he's dead!"

_You need to calm down.. I'll try calling him._

"Yeah, you do that!" Sally hung up and sighed. She was angry and stressed. So worried. It was going to be a long, long night...

**Bbbzzzzz.. bbbbzzzzz... bbbbzzzz...**

Sally heard this and turned a bit in bed.

**Bbbzzzz... bbbbbzzzz..**

Suddenly she was up and grabbed the phone without even seeing who it actually was. "HELLO?"

_I fucked up. I fucked up so bad._

"Oh Lightning.. Where are you?"

His voice shaky and crackling.

_Las vegas... I need you. I need you so badly. Please.. I can't get home. I keep winding up in strange places and the pills.. These.. stupid.. Pills!_

"Oh gosh.. Okay. I-I.. I'm coming to you. Where at in Las Vegas?" She began getting ready.

_I don't know. Some bar. I.. I cant do this. I need you to help me. I can't do this anymore.._

He was really upset and crying it sounded like. Sally quickly got dressed. Crap, the kids. "Okay. Okay, listen.. I'm going to come and get you, but I have to call my Dad and get him over here first."

_I can't do this. I.. I want to die. I feel so down. I can't win.._

"Don't say that. Don't you dare say that. Lightning I need you to go to the nearest building that you can wait for me. Can you do that? Maybe a motel or something? I need a name."

_I.. I'm so lost. I see a bar. Lights. Lots of lights. I can't, I can't-_

"Yes you can.. Look, find a place while I call my Dad. I WILL CALL YOU RIGHT BACK LIGHTNING! You have to answer tha phone. Okay?"

_...Okay..._

"Lightning, I love you. I'm coming. Answer the phone. Okay? Answer the phone when I call."

_Oh Sally..m I.. I can not.. Explain how much I love you.. You are the.. the only person who even.. Who thinks.. Of me and.. I fucked it all up again and I don't know how I even got here._

"It's okay. We can deal with it later. Please. Promise me you will pick up the phone!" She was crying. Scared that the moment she hung up, he wouldn't answer again. And now she felt as if he were in danger.

"LIGHTNING! Please!"

_I know. I know I.. Answer the phone. I got it._

"Promise me! Get someplace safe and promise me."

_I don't.. I don't know where to go.._

"Look around you. What do you see?"

_People.. Lights.. A bar.. I.. I can't._

"Yes you can! God dammit Lightning!"

_I'm sorry! I'm so sorry..._

"Okay, okay. Call the hospital. I can find you through that and honestly, you might need one."

_No. No more doctors and nurses and therapy. I'm-im gone. I'm done with that shit.. I just want to go home..Please.. I want to be home!_

"I know. Look... Please call the hospital. Please.. answer me when I call you back... Please.. Promise me.."

_Okay._

"Promise me!"

_Okay! I.. I promise.._

"I love you Lightning. You here me! I love you!"

It was silent then

_Okay.. Just.. Please take me home..._

Sally took a deep breath then hung up. She cried hard and loud. How dare she have to hang up and call her dad. But as she did, she hesitated. As much as she wanted to go after Lightning. For her, it was a four hour drive. But someone from Radiator Springs would only have to drive a little over two hours. She was going to have to have help to get Lightning as soon as possible...

Carson got to the house and Sally let him in. She was already dressed and ready to go. As she began to head out the door, Carson stopped his daughter by grabbing her arm. "Hold on, what's going on? All you told me was that it's an emergency and get over here. Kids okay?" Sally let out a sigh answering "Yes. Sorry.. Kids are fine, it's Lightning. He called and I have to go get him." Carson's brows lowered. "It's midnight!? I'll get him. Where is he?" Sally yanked her arm away answering "...Las Vegas..." Carson snickered and asked "Drugs again?" Sally frowned, before she could even answer Carson began his lecture. "No. Nope, I'm not getting him. You have to learn to let this man go." He walked back out the door.

Sally stopped him now by grabbing his arm and snapped "What!? Why? What are you doing? I need you to stay here with the kids Dad!" "No!" "No!? What do you mean no!? I can't get them up and take them with me." She snarled. Carson jerked away from her grasp then snapped in her face. "Lightning is hurting you and these kids! I will always help you Sally, but not if it means hurting you more! Lightning is a piece of shit! He always has been and now he's using drugs to the point look at you!? Running after him in the middle of the night!? No! You are better than this! You deserve better than this!" "It doesn't matter what I deserve Dad! Because right now, Lightning needs me!" "No! Let the whore take care of him!" "What?!" "Please listen to me Sally..." Carson begged.

Sally stared at her father. It hurt. Everything hurt. Carson sighed with a frown. "This man is no good for you.. You and the kids would be better off without him and his problems.." "Lightning needs me Dad.. I love him.." "But he will never choose you Sally. Why don't you see that?" "What would you really have me do!?" She yelled! "Leave him in the streets of Las Vegas and hope he makes it in his condition!?" "I didn't say that, but.. I just... He is dragging you around and you are letting him!" "Enough!.. Will you stay with the kids for the night?" "No!" He turned and began to leave then stopped.

As much as he.. Disliked Lightning. Carson knew the drugs changed people. plus, he wouldn't be bake to love with himself if something actually happened to the racer. He sighed and turned back around. "The kids need you here.. Tell me where he is and I'll bring him home.." Sally was surprised. She really wanted to get him herself honestly. "Dad."-"No. Just.. Tell me where to go." He interrupted. Sally sighed as she stared at her Father. "I have someone going to find him and sit with him in Las Vegas. Just go straight there. Once I know where Lightning is at exactly, I'll call you." She assured. Carson nodded once and walked to his car. "Get some sleep Sally. Don't you worry. I'll bring him home, okay?" Sally nodded, wiping tears from her eyes as she watched her Father go. Thankful he was actually helping her...

Lightning sat in the street. Waiting. The air was chillier. People passing by and judging him. He didn't care. He was done. He was willing and ready to die. Part of him thought about it. Just taking what was left of the pills and laying here.. In the street against the building he was leaning on.. Drifting to sleep.. Never waking up. He fiddled with the bag of drugs in his hands in his pocket. This was probably the lowest he had ever been. Ever...

A car slowly pulled up next to Lightning and slowed to a full stop. Lightning glanced up at it. The passenger window rolled down and revealed Sheriff. Sheriff frowned and said, "Come on. Sally sent me after you.." Lightning stared at the sidewalk. He was filled with shame. He took one step and fell to the ground to his knees. Sheriff's eyes widened and he quickly got out the car and ran to Lighting's side!

He helped Lightning back up and helped him walk to the car. Helping the old friend into the back seat and shutting the door. Lightning lay down in the back seat of the car as Sheriff got back in and began to drive off. The smell of exhaust fumes was strong.. The seat vibrated with the movement of the car and every bump julted Lightning hard. But it felt good.. Letting him know he was still alive...

It was about three hours later when Carson showed up to the motel where Sheriff was with Lightning. Knock, knock, knock. Sheriff woke up sudden from the chair. He really didn't mean to fall asleep sense he was looking out for Lightning rather than taking him to some hospital. Sheriff rushed over to Lightning who was passed out in the bed and checked his there. Thankfully good. Knock, knock, knock, knock, walked over to the door after adjusting his shirt and opened the door. Carson stood there and sighed, greeting Sheriff by his name. "Sheriff.." "Carson." Sheriff greeted back. Carson stepped in, the door closing behind him.

It was around five in the morning. "How is he?" Asked Carson. Sheriff shrugging "He's still pretty out of it. Found these in his pockets." Sheriff announced and pulled out a tiny bag with what had two maybe three small pills in it and a carton of cigarettes. Carson took it and stared at them. Not E. etc. He handed the drugs back to Sheriff. "I hate this kid. I hate that my daughter loves this screw up so dam much.." Carson growled as he stared at Lightning just laying there, passed out.

Sheriff didn't reply to that. He didn't know how. Carson walked over to Lightning and part of him felt that fatherly bond. What if this was his son. Well, for one, his kids weren't this stupid. Carson always saw Lightning and his family as a bunch of misfits that were screwed up from birth sense the real parents were never involved, but.. Part of him felt the pain. The pain that Minty might feel inside ever knowing Lightning was getting like this. This was bad and getting out of hand.

Carson sat at the end of the bed. Sheriff walked up asking "If you got it from here, I'm gonna go.." Carson looked up at the officer and nodded answering. "Yeah. You go on. Thanks for watching over him.." Sheriff nodded then went to lay a hand on Carson's shoulder, but stopped and instead put his hand on his own hip and said. "You call or tell Sally to call later and let us all know how he's doing. Got a lot of people worried about him.." Carson nodded. Sheriff left.

Carson sighed and stared at Lightning. Thinking. WHat would he do if this were his own child? Disown him? No. Carson shook his head. It was time he step up and be a Father to Lightning in a way. Time to get through to this kid because this was really bad and only dragging Sally down with him. SO what was the right thing to do? He thought. What should he do? What would he do if it were his own son, Nathan? He'd call his wife. Let her know what was going on. He'd call Nate's wife and talk to her about options. So.. That's what he needed to do. Call Minty.. Call Sally and talk options...

8 AM. (ish)

Lightning opened his eyes. The sun light in the room was bright and sort of induced the oncoming headache further He groaned a bit as he sighed and sat up. Rubbing his eyes with his hands. Where was he? "Good morning." said a voice. Lightning looked over fast to see Carson sitting in the corner of the room, drinking a coffee. Honestly, Lightning had to rub his eyes again. Was he seeing things? "Carson?" He questioned. The man sipped his coffee then answered. "Yes?"

"Fuck.." Lightning sighed. Thinking about what had just happened. Carson shook his head snarling "What did you take? I know it wasn't that e whatever drug." Lightning's eyes widened and he panicked a bit, patting his pockets down. Carson glared snapping "Sheriff took your drugs." Lightning stared at Carson. "Hungry?" Asked Carson. Lightning shook his head. He lied, he was starved, but the idea of food just made him want to puke right now.

"Sally was worried sick." Announced Carson. Lightning frowned and rubbed his head. His head really hurt. "How long have you been using? Really." Asked Carson. Lightning sighed answering "I don't know..." More of whined. "Kids need a Father. Not a drug addict." "I'M NOT AN ADDICT!" Yelled Lightning. Carson just glared. He sipped his coffee then ordered Lightning to shower. "You stink of sex and beer and god only knows what else." Lightning felt like crying. His whole world crashing down right on top of him and Carson.. Carson was here and not Sally. That hurt. Lightning moped out of bed. Standing up and slowly staggering to the bathroom. "Fresh clothes are on the sink!" Carson shouted. Lightning slammed the door shut! He stood there and stared at the clothes then looked up in the mirror.

He should have just taken the rest of those pills and ended this. Because life sucked. Everything sucked and breathing hurt, living hurt. Death was nothing and nothing seemed peaceful...

Lightning felt a gentle shake at his shoulder. He opened his eyes. He fell asleep during the ride home. He looked to his left to Carson then around. This wasn't home? "Where?.. Where are we?" Lightning moaned. Carson sighed answering "Best rehab center in Cali.." "WHAT!? No. No, I need to go home." "And you will. I'm not dropping you off Lightning, stop panicking already!" Carson snapped! Lightning sighed and frowned and leaned in his seat quietly. Carson shook his head then explained. "You need to sign yourself up. Schedule a day to come in and start real treatment before this gets worse."

"It can't get worse.." Growled Lighting quietly. Carson's brows lowered. "Yes it can." "WORSE THAN WANTING TO DIE!?" Lightning asked rudely and loudly! "YES!" Yelled Carson! "YES IT CAN GET WORSE! You can turn your kids against you! You could break the one fucking woman who is standing up for you! You could die and leave behind a family that wants you to come back to them!" Lightning looked away. Embarrassed and broken and ashamed.

Carson stared at the kid. Well, Lightning was a kid to him. Carson frowned and sighed. "Sally thinks you need this to.. She wants to see you. The kids want to see you to.. So.. Maybe go in and see how you like it, how it will be and set a date to come in and stay. I'll even drive you back up here myself.." "No. I don't need.. I don't want.." Lightning muttered and paused. He was afraid, but of what? He began thinking about the night before. As emotion flooded him. He hated having any feelings anymore. Peace was when he felt.. Nothing. He was nothing. Lightning glared at Carson and snapped "Fine. I'll check it out.." "Good." Smiled Carson. Lightning wasn't happy about it though. The old racer got out and walked towards the door. Carson sat and waited in the car for Lightning to finish a short tour and sign up. Probably would take an hour or so and that was fine, it was best Lightning do this himself...

Two hours later...

Lightning still hadn't returned. Carson looked at his watch. Not exactly worried, but he was wondering why it was taking so long. Carson decided to go on in and check it out now and see if Lightning was alright. He got out the car and headed inside to the front desk. "Hi." He greeted the man at the desk. The man was dressed like a nurse, funny.

"Yes, may I help you?" The man asked with a smile. Carson snickered, finding the man's smile humorous. "Yes um.. A Lightning or Monty McQueen came in here to check out the place and may have even checked in with a scheduled date. I was wondering if he was almost finished up. I'm.. His ride." The man cocked his head a bit with confusion then shook his head saying "No. No one came in for any sort of? Tour?" He questioned then laughed. "I promise you, If the great Lightning McQueen walked through our doors, everyone would be talking. Sorry Sir. You must be mistaken." "Um.. No, I'm not. I just dropped him off like two hours ago and I've been waiting outside in the parking lot in my dam car for him." He began to get frustrated.

The man at the desk shook his head and repeated. "Again, no. Sorry Sir You're the only person to have walked in here for the past couple of hours really." Carson's eyes widened with fear. If Lightning didn't come in here? Where did he go?...

Lightning walked down the road.. Following wherever it would take him. Hopefully someplace dark and quiet. He stopped and looked back. What was he doing? He should have checked into that place.. And Carson.. Once Carson figured out he sneaked away. This was bad, so bad. Lightning debated going back, but kept walking. Scratching his arms. Nervous.. Afraid.. He felt sick. Sun was hot. He hated the sun now. Walking on. A car coming down the road ahead. He stopped and stared. Some little red coupe. He held out his thumb. Hoping it wasn't some rehab worker though.

The car drove on by. Lightning sighed. Fine. He needed the.. Long hours of walking anyway. Lightning reached in his pockets. Right.. Not only a change of clothes, but Sheriff took the pills. He sighed. He knew that was for the best anyway. Eventually, Lightning found himself at some gas station. He took out his phone and.. Dead. Of course it was. Man, he really thought this through. Lightning walked into the station, a bell went off at the door. "Hi, welcome. Let me know if you need anything." Greeted the cashier.

Lightning glanced at him then walked to the back. More or less just walking around. Luckily he still had his cars, just not cash. Lightning grabbed a water from the back and some cheap biscuit and walked up to the front ot pay. The man rang up the two items and asked "Will that be all?" Lightning stared at the wall of cigarettes behind the register.. Thinking.. "Um..." Thinking. "No. Yes. Yeah, that's all.." He answered. Sliding the card and stepping outside. Lightning sat down outside the station. Eating the plain biscuit and drinking the water as he thought about things. Honestly, he didn't want to go home. Never going back home to face Sally. Never. He was better off like this. Alone.

Then a sigh as Carson's car passed. "Shit.." Lightning muttered to himself. The car slowed, stopped and turned around. Carson pulled into the gas station and parked by a pump. Going ahead and filling up his car before walking up to Lightning. "What the hell was that?" Carson snapped! Lightning looked up and only snarled. "I'm not going there. Bunch of hippies and drug addicts." "That's your people!" Carson growled. Lightning glared and continued his cheap gas station meal. "Look at yourself. This really how you want to be the rest of your life?" Carson asked rudely. Lightning sighed and snarled "Well lucky for me that probably isn't much longer anyway.." "WHAT!?" "It's a joke.. Relax.." Lightning growled. Carson was furious!

"It's not funny! How do you think Sally would react seeing you like this!?" Lightning stood up snapping back with "I don't know?! I don't care either because I'm never going back to her!" Carson was enraged! "Are you kidding me!? You called her, begging for help! SO i come out to get you and bring you home and this is how you act!? GET IN THE CAR!" HE yelled and pointed. Lightning snickered saying. "No." Carson flipped!

He grabbed Lightning by the shirt and yanked him, pulling him to the car and shoving him against the thing. "HEY!" Lightning yelled. Carson opened the door and basically tossed Lightning into the passenger seat., slamming the door shut. "STAY." Carson ordered firmly then went around and put up the pump, shut the gas cap and got in the car to. He sighed and looked at Lightning. "Do you even want to get better?" He asked. Lightning frowned. Staring at the floor, at his shoes answering "Not really... Just... " He leaned into the seat. Making himself comfortable. "Just take me wherever and drop me off.. Please.." Closing his eyes to rest this off. Carson really saw how badly Lightning was struggling. Honestly, he could use this on his case. If he could prove that the drugs administered by nascar are what started Lightning down this path and not some street drugs he just happen to be taking as well...

Carson pulled up to the house. Sally waited outside for them. The kids inside. She needed to see Lightning first. She stood up as Carson parked the car. Carson got out and walked around, opening Lighting's door. Lightning sighed and really didn't want to face his wife. He stepped out and stood there. Staring at Sally. He looked awful. His skin more pale.. His face was thinning. He had lost weight.. Muscle maybe to even by the looks of it. It did not happen in the period of a few days, but it was just that Sally now noticed it. Carson shut the car door, making Lightning jump a bit. Sally sighed and walked up to her husband and just without a word, hugged him tightly.

Lightning wanted to break, but he didn't even have the energy for that. Sally took his face in her hands and asked "What happened?.. Please talk to me.." Lightning stared into her eyes. How was he suppose to explain it? Before he could a small voice exclaimed "DADDY!" And ran to the parents. Sally turned around to see Colton running over, but then Lightning snapped "STOP!" Colton froze on the path way. Staring at his Father with confusion.

Lightning stared at his oldest. Colton wanted his Father, but.. Lightning wasn't a Father. "Don't.. Please Colton..." Lightning begged. Colton looked at his Mother with such confusion. Sally looked at Lighting with the same face. "Lightning..." She whispered. Lightning looked at Sally then back at Colton. His heart racing. Racing hard! It hurt. Pain was coming back. It was bad. No. No, he couldn't do this. "I.. I can't.." Lightning mumbled. Colton took one or two steps closer and asked "Are you staying?..." Lightning shook his head. Colton broke. His eyes feeling with tears, he ran to his Father and grabbed onto Lighting's leg and began crying and pleading his Father to stay! Crying hard like only a child could.

Carson sighed and stepped in saying "This was a bad idea coming home.." Colton crying and holding onto his Dad. "PLEASE DON'T GO! I'LL DO ANYTHING! I'M SORRY I FIGHT WITH ECE ALL THE TIME! I DON'T WANT MOM, I WANT YOU!" Carson had enough and stepped in. Grabbing Colton up into his arms and telling Sally to make this quick because this was not going to work. Then took the screaming child inside, kicking the door shut with his foot.

It was so suddenly quiet. Sally looked at Lightning, into his eyes. Lightning was so.. Lost. "I never wanted this.." He admitted. Sally nodded. "I know.. You have to.. Fix this." "I can't. I can't fix this.. I'm just done. There is nothing to fix! This is just me now and I'm done!' "Stop saying that! We can fix this together.." She assured. Lightning shook his head. "Tell me how Sally!? All I want is to feel NOTHING! I already feel nothing! Don't you understand!? You are not enough! You will never be enough!" He yelled! Sally was hurting to. She took his hand saying "Stop it.. It's just the drugs talking.. Leaving your.. System.." "NO! Stop blaming the drugs! The drugs are the only thing that help! You are useless!" He snapped at her face, jerking his hand back.

Sally's brows lowered. "STOP IT! You will not push me away so you have an excuse to keep destroying yourself! You just saw what this is doing to your son! You have to stop this!" "IT's best I just leave!" "NO, it's not!" Sally argued! Lightning turned away. He was angry at himself and taking it out on Sally, as usual.

Sally took a deep breath. "Didn't you go check out that rehab center?.." She asked softly. Lighting turned back around and snapped, "I don't need them!" "Well you just said I'm not enough!? And maybe you are right! I don't know how to help you anymore!" "SO STOP TRYING!" Lightning yelled! Sally held her tongue. At times, she wanted to. "No. I will never stop fighting along side you. You may not want me and I may not be very useful, but I am here. You can come back from this still Stickers..." OH god that name. Lightning only grew more and more furious! He was about to pop!

"STOP IT! Stop calling me that! I'm not Stickers and I'm not even a Lightning! MY name is Monty! Lightning McQueen is DEAD!" He yelled! Sally's brows raised. Hearing that was surprising and hurt. Both fell silent for a moment. Staring at each other. Lightning had tears gathering in his eyes.. He turned away in shame. He hated himself. Sally sighed and took his hand in her's. "Well.. I didn't marry a name.. I married you.. Monty." Her tone. It was familiar. She was trying to cheer him up. It wasn't working though.

Lightning pulled his hand away and crossed his arms, hiding his hands from her's. Sally frowned and asked "What happened?.. Talk to me?.. Because you.. You were fine and then.. This?" Lightning looked at her. His blue eyes losing color it seemed, losing life within him. He sighed and shrugged answering. "I just... Opportunity.. I like the feeling.. I hate feeling life. I hate the drugs.. But that moment where I am.. In between.. I can feel life on another level and at the same time.. I feel nothing. That's the moments when I can breathe and those are the moments I.. I need right now.. I need that relaxation and that... calm over me. Otherwise it's just chaos and pain and heartache and life. I hate my dam life Sally!" That really hurt.

Sally didn't know what to say. "So what than? What are you saying?.. That you want.. Drugs more than us? More than me and your family?" She asked. Lightning stared at her. "No.. No, that's not what I want.. But.." "Come on in.. We can talk to Colton and the twins, get you off this.. High and then talk about rehab.. Okay?" Lightning stared at the house. He sighed and nodded. He had no place else to go really anyway. This was... Home.. Right?...


	33. something on his mind

The family had dinner. Colton, Ece, Landon, Sally.. And Lightning. Lightning stared at his plate. Colton was watching his Father. Too closely anymore. Lightning looked over at his son and managed to smile a little. The drugs were wearing off and he was coming to.

"Why can't you stay?.." Asked Colton. Lightning sighed and stared a moment. Sally spoke up answering "because he has work." Colton glared at his Mother snapping "You are lying!" "Hey.. Don't talk to your Mother like that.." Lightning scolded gently. Colton frowned and asked "So why?.. Why can't you justv stay?" Lightinng sighed and thought a moment before answering. "Because I'm.. I'm sick. And only a special type of doctro acn help me." "You're sick?" "In a way.." Lightning admitted. He and Sally glanced at each other. That was one word for it.

Colton stared at his plate, playing with his food then asked. "Can these.. Special doctors make you better?.." Lightning nodded. He hoped so, if he even actually took treatment. Lightning's knee was bouncing. Almost like it had a mind of it's own. He suddenly and gently pushed his plate away saying. "I'm not hungry.." He stood up. Sally topped him, grabbing his hand and saying "You need to eat Lightning.. You have to." Lightning sighed and just pulled his hand away saying. "I'm tired.. Been a long day.." He looked at his kids, Sally once more before heading to bed. Or at least the bedroom. Sally sighed and rubbed her forehead. She was watching the love of her life destroy himself and wither away...

Lightning went straight to the bathroom. Looking for anything that could help himj sleep. The only thing in here were his meds. He took them up and read over it. It could work, but.. No. Nope..

Sally cleaned up from dinner, tucked kids in then walked into the bedroom. Tilting her head to the side as she closed the door because she found Lightning layin on his back on the floor. She grew concerned rather quickly. "Lightning.." Thankfully, he moved and looked over at her. sally let out a sigh of relief. "Scared me.." She admitted. Lightning didn't reply. He just looked back up at the ceiling.

She wanted to ask if he was okay, but she knew he wasn't anyway. Sally walked over and sat down on the bed, staring down at him. "Can't sleep?" She asked instead. Lightning sighed slowly. More of taking a long, deep, slow breath before muttering. "No.. I.. Took.. An extra pill this time.." "WHAT!? What, why!?" Sally snapped! Lightning sighed again. Long and slow, deep breath before answering ina slur. "I'm sorry.. I read the.. Dosage.. I'll be fine.." "Fine is NOT okay!" Sally yelled with a growl of frustration! "I can't do this Lightning!" She yelled! Lightning swallowed. Barely. "No one asked you to.." He whsipered.

Sally's brows lowered. "YOU DID! You asked me to!" She argued! Lightning sighed. Taking in another deep and long, slow breath. "PLease just leave me be.." He husked. "This is when I'm.. Okay.." He explained then closed his eyes, relaxing. Sally was furious, but what could she do. "I'm calling the hospital." She griped. Lighting sighed. Taking in another deep and long, slow breath. He didn't care. Not right now. Right now.. He was okay.. Life was okay.. Breathing was slow and peaceful. Life was livable right now...

Lightning opened his eyes. He was in bed. Home. He sighed and sat up. He felt... Sad. Depressed. He wished he didn't wake up in all honesty. He looked over towards the window. beach was outside. Lightning sighed. He could feel his lungs. IN and out.. Breathing. It made him sick really. No, wait.. He really was about to be sick! Stumbling to the vbathroom. He got up.. Struggling to walk and staggered his way to the nearest wall. Laning his back against it. He slif down the wall to the floor. The fucl was wrong with him this time?

He lay on the flloor. Just laying there. Breathing. Hating this feeling. He hated this. He hated the drugs. Lighting sighed, breathing. It felt weird.. Breathing. He got up and stumbled to the bathroom to the sink, and couldn't hold it back and fell to the toilet, puking out what felt like his guts! Violent puking. Gasping as he breathed. Sally rushed in, swinging the door open and falling next to him on the ground and stroking up and down his back as he gasped for air between the vomit choking him.

"There, there.. You're okay.." She assured. He fianlly stopped puking. Gasping and panting to breathe. He began crying. Crying hard as he collapsed into Sally's arms. Crying his heart out. His pain. Sally took some toilet paper and wiped his face of the drool and vomit. The tears and cries for help. He needed her and she knew this, but.. She couldn't help him. She really wasn't enough anymore...

Sally shook Lightning gently awake in bed. Lightning opened his eye with a sigh. Sally smiled a little saying "Come on... I gotta take the kids to school and daycare... you want to come with?" She asked. Lightning sighed again then mumbled something. Sally frowned saying "I can't understand you Light..." Lightning rolled his eyes then sat up and repeated. "Not really.. Can't I stay home?.. Please?.." he whimpered. Sally stared at him. There were no drugs or alcohol in the house. She hid everything away. "I guess.. I'll be right back. Figured it would be good for the kids to continue daycare even though I'm off work a while.. Cruz is coming for lunch later.." she announced.

Lightning rubbed his hands over his face then asked "Why?.." "Because she was worried about you to.. Not as much as me though." Lightning nodded then flopped back down into bed. Sally sat down near his feet then asked "How are you feeling today?.." Lightning shrugged. Staring into nothing. "Like... Nothing. I don't feel anything right now.." "Well... Better than feeling the bad, right?" She tried cheering him up. Lightning glanced at her then snickered quietly. "Sure.. Guess so." He agreed. Sally hated seeing him like this. She got up and walked away for a moment then came and placed a pill on the dresser. That caught his attention.

"Your medication. Take it.. Don't wait." She warned. Lightning sighed and sat back up, grabbing the pill. Taking it down without water even. Sally hated this. Probably more than Lightning right now. Sally leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Love you. I'll be back before you know it." "Okay." She took his hand and held it for a moment. She smiled warmly at him then let go slwoly and left. Taking the kids with her.

It wasn't long and Lightning finally got out of bed. He managed to make it to the bathroom first. Not sick this time. Everything seem to have faded out. He stared at himself in the mirror. Then quickly searched the bathroom for something to take. He stopped when he couldn't find anything. What was he doing?

Then down the stairs and to the other bathroom. Still nothing. "Dammit.." he growled. Kitchen. Still turned up nothing. No medications and no alcohol. "Fuck!" He yelled and kicked the cabinet with hit foot! He took a deep breath, grabbed some water and sat down in the living room on the couch. Plopping down and staring at the black screen of the TV. Who could possibly have something he could get ahold of. No one. No one, that's who. Not to mention Sally would be back anytime. Lightning glanced over at the clock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. So slow. So, so slow. He sighed and started bouncing his knee. Staring at his knee as it bounced.

Up and down. Up and down. Quickly. Up and down. He suddnely stood up and walked back to the kitchen. Sally had to have some type pain or headache pill. "Fucking.. Come on!" He yelled as his search turned up empty. Nothing. She took and hid everything away. "Dammit." She was smart. It was for the best though.he did not need the drugs. He did not need to numb feelings. Feelings were good. Feelings were normal. It meant he was human. It meant he was alive.

Lightning stared at the key box on the wall. He walked over and opened it up. Could take the other car. Though, he wasn't suppose to drive yet. He definitely thought about it. Staring at the keys.. Tempting. But no. No, he shouldn't. Lightning began reaching for the keys. Really shouldn't though. Then the front door opened. He jerked his hand back quick! Sally walked in greeting "Oh. Hey! You're up." She smiled. It was nice to see him up for once and not messed up on something. Lightning smiled a little replying "Yeah.. Yeah, I guess I am.." "Well that's great Lightning. Have you ate? Should eat. I'll fix you something if you like?" She offered.

Actually he was hungry. Very hungry. "Yeah.. That actually sounds really nice." He replied. Sally happily walked further into the kitchen and began grabbing some stuff. "Sandwich okay? Or would you rather more of a full meal?" "Sandwich is fine." Lightning assured. He stood there and watched her get bread, mayo, mustard, deli meat, cheese,.lettuce making the sandwich carefully. She even cut into two little triangles and cut off the crust. Motherly instinct and it was cute as hell. Lightning sighed and smiled warmly. He loved her. He loved this woman. He had to stay clean for her. For this beautiful and blessing of a woman. Sally picked up the plate and walked over to her husband and handed it to him. "Here you go."

Lightning took the plate with a smile. Sally stared at him and smiled even more seeing him smile. "You doing okay?" She asked. Lightning nodded. He was okay, but not really. He just was.. Glad he had her. "Yeah.. I'm doing alright. Think I'll sit down in the living room and eat real quick." "Sure, go ahead. Please! Take your time Stickers. I'm just gonna clean all this up." Lightning nodded and went and sat down eating. It wasn't long and Sally walked in and placed water in front of him. "Stay hydrated." She reminded. Lightning snickered and nodded.

She sat there. Waiting like. Lightning swallowed a bite of food then asked "What?" "Nothing. Glad you look.. Good. You seem more like you right now." "Oh. Well, that's... Good." "It is!" Sally exclaimed. Lightning swallowed another bite then made the announcement. "Cleo sold a bunch of the cars." "Cars?" "The race cars. The different Bolts." "What!?" Lightning nodded. Sally couldn't believe that! "Well. We.. You own the academy! She can't do that." "Technically, Cleo is my partner.. When I went into the hospital, she was able to do whatever she wanted to the academy temporarily. Actually..." he paused. Thinking.

Sally raised a brow asking "What is it?" Lightning's memory was fogged up. But he remembered something. "Cleo... She knew I died in the hospital. Was she there?" He asked. Sally shook her head answering "No. Not to my knowledge. And I made sure that not many people knew about you being in the hospital to. I guess she found out." "No.. I know this sounds crazy, but.. I think she was there. I think she came in when you left." "I doubt it..." "Maybe it was just a vad dream.." Lightning admitted. Sally sighed and thought about it. Could Cleo have seen Lightning? Very unlikely.

"So.. Cruz is coming over in a few hours?" Lightning asked. Sally nodded. "Yeah.. She wanted to see you to after everything I told her." "You told her what happened?" He asked. Sally nodded. Lightning sighed with a frown. He sipped his water and finished his sandwich. "Really wish you hadn't done that.." he growled. Sally sighed. "Than you're really not going to like knowing who else I talked to about your.. Mishab." "Who?" Snapped Lightning. Sally frowned a bit muttering "Chad.." Lightning's brows lowered. "You told my brother!?" He yelled!

Sally shrugged and explained. "My Dad wanted to call your Mom, but.. I explained that she wasn't.. Sane exactly and that if anyone else. Call your older brother." "Dammit Sally..." He whined and rubbed his eyes. "What is so bad about Chad helping out and discussing options with me? I.. I need help." "Because this is MY choice Sally! I choose what happens to me!" He snapped back as he stood up. Sally snickered snarling "Like drugs, right?" Lightning glared at her. "Fuck you." He snarled back. Sally took a deep breath and Lightning apologized. "I'm sorry.. I"-"Don't worry about it Lightning." Sally interrupted. Lightning hated that he snapped at her like that. "Um.. I'm.. Just going to go shower.." he muttered and awkwardly left the room. He felt.. So stupid. Empty. How and why did he snap at her like that. Sally was just trying to help after all...

Ding dong.

Sally went and opened the door, letting Cruz inside. "Hey, how are you um.. Doing?" Asked Sally. Cruz smiled answering "Doing much better thanks. Where's Lightning? I was hoping to really see him." She blushed. Sally glared a bit, but not as harsh as usual. "Living room." "Thanks." Replied Cruz. "Lunch is almost ready. Pasta okay?" Asked Sally. Cruz nodded answering "Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay to eat that. I mean I wouldn't usually, but this baby craves.. Bread.." seemed like she was lying. Weird. Sally sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'll come get you and Lightning in a moment. He's a little moody because if the withdrawal, but doing good." Sally mentioned. Cruz nodded then went on to find him.

She walked into the living room to find Lightning laying on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. "Hey." She greeted softly. Lightning looked her way then back at the ceiling. Cruz sat down in the chair across and asked how he was doing and how he was feeling. Lightning sighed answering "I feel like shit.." "Sorry.. But.. Um.. So Sally told me about your.. Relapse." "Great..." Cruz sighed. "It's okay that it happened. It's pretty normal." Cruz assured. Lightning looked at her with a glare. As if he was annoyed by her voice. He probably was a bit.

"But you are doing better now, right?" She asked. Lightning sighed answering "If that's what you want to say to make you feel good about me." "What?.." Then Sally stepped in saying "Lunch is ready. Come on." Lightning sat up and stared at his wife. It technically was a good thing that both women seem to be getting along alright.

The three sat down. Plates dished and everyone eating quietly. Cruz glanced at Lightning.. then Sally.. Lightning sat between them. "So... How are the kids doing?" She asked. Sally looked up from her plate, answering "Better. Colt is having some problems, but.. Think Lightning being home is helping that even out again." Cruz nodded. It was quiet. "So.. When should we tell them? I mean.. I'm not getting any smaller." Cruz joked. Lightning looked to Sally for an answer. Sally sighed answering "Well... Let's wait for Colton to calm down and adjust again.. He's having a hard time as it is.." Lightning frowned. He did this. He was screwing up his son. It was all his fault and no one else's.

Cruz nodded. All of them eating. Picking at their food on the plates. Penne with pasta sauce, cheese and fresh spinach. Lightning looked at Cruz and asked "How is she? The baby?" Cruz stared all wide eyed at him. "Great! I'm keeping her healthy." She assured.

"I have an ultra sound tomorrow. Would you like to come?" "Yes. I need out." Lightning admitted. Sally hated hearing that. She was trying to make home a safe place and it wasn't working. "Great, I'll pick you up." Cruz exclaimed.

Lightning nodded. Playing with his food. Sally noticed and after swallowing her chew up. "Eat Lightning. You need to put on a little weight." She reminded. Lightning sighed and stared at the food. "I'm not that hungry.." Cruz butting in saying "That's normal. Your appetite will come back in a few days." Sally's brows lowered. Cruz was not alot to baby him!

Sally sighed again. Lightning could tell it was a sigh of annoyance. A sigh that meant she was holding her tongue. He sipped the water then asked. "When can I drive?" Sally and Cruz stared at him. "When the doctor says." Sally answered. Cruz looked to Sally and gently argued. "I trained racers. I can ease him into it. I still have my therapist license." "You will not touch him Cruz." Sally was firm. Cruz stared at the blonde. Intimidated a little. Cruz nodded muttering "Okay.. I was just.. Trying to offer some help." "Well don't. I have this." Sally assured. Lightning sighed and pushed his plate away. "I'm done. I can't eat."

"Because of Cruz?" Asked Sally. Cruz then snapping a "Hey!" Lightning explaining "No, it's not her. I just.. I'm not hungry.." not hungry for food anyway. His head hurt. His knee bouncing. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Sally and Cruz noticed. Cruz quietly asking "Are you having cravings?..." "Cruz!" Sally snapped! Cruz shrugged. Not sure what she did wrong there. He was though. He really was. "Fuck, just stop!" Lightning yelled sudden! Both women staring at him.

Lightning bit his lips. Thinking. Glancing at Cruz and thinking. She had ways of getting ahold of some good drugs before. Sally sighed and spoke up saying "I'm sorry Lightning... Let me clean this up.." Sally took the plate and her's and headed to the sink.

As Sally began cleaning up from lunch. Cruz sipped down the rest of her water then stood up announcing "Think I'm just gonna.. Make a quick trip to the bathroom. Baby girl keeps pushing on my bladder like it's some big red button that says don't push!" She laughed awkwardly. Sally glanced at her, but didn't say anything. Cruz smiled stupidly at Lightning then walked away.

Lightning bit his lips. Thinking. He watched Sally with the dishes first for a moment. He scratched his hand with the the other. He could feel his skin crawling. Everything was to much. He could hear the sounds of his skin being scratched. That itch... It was rough. Lightning stared at Sally. Waiting.. Watching. He stood up and she didn't seem to notice. So he began backing away. Slowly. He disappeared into the hall...

Cruz finished washing her hands and patted her face gently with her damp hands then dried them. That dinner sure was a bit tense. She unlocked the door to find Lightning standing right there. "OH. Lightning. How long were you standing there?" She asked with a weird expression. Lightning stepped closer, pushing Cruz back into the bathroom quietly. He shut the door as Cruz asked "Hey.. woah, what are you doing? Sally is right outside!?" She reminded.

Lightning leaned against the door and got to it. "Can you get me me cigarettes?" "What?" "Cigarettes, pain killers, something, please." "Uh.. No..." Cruz mumbled. "This is completely normal Lightning. You feel like you need the drugs. It's good actually. It means you are healing. It means"- Lightning shut her up by grabbing her throat and shoving her back against the wall. He wasn't hurting her, but he was seducing her. He looked into her brown eyes and took in her scent. Not because he loved her scent, but because he knew she would melt at the sound of him doing that.

He leaned into her ear and in a deep, throaty tone he whispered. "This is what you want right?.. You want this?.." his other hand rubbed her upper thigh, up in between her legs. Cruz blushed, her breathing quickened. "You can get me somthing to knock the edge off.. I'll pay you back.." he husked. His lips so close her ear, her neck. His breath sending goosebumps down Cruz's skin. Raising the little hairs on her neck. She swallowed against Lightning's hand.

He stared at her, his nose against her nose. "You-you.. Need to... Stay clean okay? You are doing good so far.." Said Cruz. Lightning bared teeth a bit then kissed her. He kissed her with what was like an old memory. The way he did when he first began the affair. Such lust, such want, such need. Their lips parted with a smack. "I need you to do what I tell you.. You can do that? Right?" He asked. His hand moving from between her legs to her hips and ass. Cruz but her lips at his touch. He was trying to trade sex for drugs. This wasn't normal.

"Okay. Okay, I'll see what I can do.." Cruz muttered quietly. Immediately, Lightning let her go and stepped back. Staring at her. Thinking. Maybe he was realizing what he just did or tried. Cruz really only agreed to get him off of her, but.. It hurt. He only wanted her if she would give him what he wanted. Fair trade, right?...

Sally turned around to see Lightning and Cruz standing near the table. "So, what time is your appointment tomorrow?" Sally asked Cruz. Cruz turned pale. "..What?..." Sally's brows lowered. "The ultrasound. You told Lightning you would pick him up." She reminded. Cruz blushed. a bit and laughed nervously. Lightning glared at her kind of harshly. Cruz cleared her throat answering "Right, of course.. I did, I will. Two ten. So.. I'll be here around one." She announced. Sally sighed and nodded. "Okay. That'll work out good. You take Lightning to that and I'll get some groceries while I don't have to worry about him. I don't have to worry about him, about you? Do I?" Sally asked Cruz and Lightning.

After all, it was just an ultrasound. Lightning snickered and just walked out the room. That pissed him off. Of course she could trust him. At least that's what he told himself. Cruz watched Lightning leave then looked at Sally answering "Yea.. You can. He's pretty broken.. Isn't he?" She asked. Sally sighed with a frown. "Yeah.. He is. But... We'll all get through this. Just give it time Cruz." "Yeah, yeah.. of course."...

That night, Lightning was already in bed before Sally. After tucking in the kids, she came to bed. Wearing one of Lightning's shirts that was longer on her. She put some rose cream on her face and hands before getting into bed next to Lightning. He was awake. Staring at the ceiling. "You okay?" She asked softly. Lightning sighed answering "Well... No, but.. I guess." "I'm here if you need to talk. You know that, right?" "Yeah.. I know." He muttered.

Sally got more comfortable and lay on her side, facing Lightning. "Are you having cravings?" Lightning looked over at her and into her teal, blue eyes. "Yeah.. Sort of.." he answered. Sally hated that. "I'm here for you. You know that, right?" "Right.. Yeah, I know." He mumbled. Then looked back up at the ceiling. "Sorry I'm screwing everything up.." He apologized. Sally shrugged and lay down on her back. "You are doing okay. You've been clean again now." She exclaimed with a bit of a smile. Lightning only sncikered sarcastically.

Sally's brows lowered. "You are clean right now. Right?" She snapped. Lightning looked back at her again and sort of chuckled. "Yes." Sally stared at him suspiciously. Not sure if she should believe him or not, but she stripped the house of everything, even cough syrup!

"Well... I love you Stickers. You should sleep." She replied. Lightning sighed, but agreed. Sleep could be good for him. Sally smiled warmly then rolled over top of him and kissed him. The kiss escalated quickly. Tongues rolling, Sally moaning softly, brushing each other's teeth, Sally grabbing Lightning's face in her hands, Lightning rubbing his hands over her lower back and down over her ass. Lips smacked apart and Sally smiled down at him."That was good kiss." She complimented. Lightning smiled. Sally noticed how tired he looked. The bags under his eyes. His subtle smile.

His smile was hopeful. Hopeful that things could be good, could get better. "You are a good kisser." Lightning complimented. Sally sncikered and softly kissed him deeply with passion once more before rolling off and shutting off the lamp near her bed. "Night Lightning." Click. Lightning glanced at her answ returned with "Night." Rolling over and turned away from her. Thinking. He wasn't going to get much sleep. Not really. His mind was racing. 100mikes an hour down a bad path and no way out...


	34. Distractions help

_The next day was one of my toughest. I woke up and all I wanted was to sleep. I wanted to stay in bed. I stared up at the ceiling and it was like.. Fuck... I'm alive.._

_I get up. Meaningless. I eat, barely. Sally talks about what she has to do. I'm not really listening. Kids look happy. Their happy I'm home. But I'm not home. Just my body is. I'm some place else. Some place where I don't exist. Where I have no reason to exist. I hate that._

_She takes the kids to school and daycare. They hug me and I love them. I love them. Colton is growing up. I'm missing it. I'm missing it because I'd rather sleep. I mean I don't want to sleep, but I cant breathe when I'm awake..._

_Alone. That's when it's the worst. The clock ticks and tocks and ticks and tocks. I pace. Back and fourth. My knee bounces. I know this isn't right. I know this is good. This means I'm recovering. If I can hold out another day, another week. I'll be better. But I'm only lying to myself. I can never be the man I was. Was I ever a man really anyway?_

_I'm a screw up anyway. Fuck it. I search for anything. Maybe Sally looked over just one medicine, one drink, something. But there's nothing. She was very thorough. She wants to protect me. It's good really. I'm glad I have her. I love her. I love her so much..._

_She returns. Sally is beautiful, but look at me? How could she want to be with some one like me? Someone who's fading. I hate my life. I know it's wrong, but.. I really want this day to be over. She talks about Cruz.. The baby I'm having with her. Sally is so mature and strong. I wish I could be more like her. She is amazing. What a woman. I'm sorry I let her down. I really am.._

_Then she notices that I shaved my face clean. She compliments it, but I can tell she wished I kept the little bit of hair. It'll grow back in time. I can't stop staring at her. She is so amazing. A special person. A perfect mother. I'm thankful that my kids have her. I'm going to miss her if she finally gets tired of me and my mistakes..._

_Cruz is here. I didn't make much of any conversation with Sally and I'm sorry for that. I'm so quiet lately. There just isn't much to say anymore. I have nothing to talk about. I'm empty. Sorry again..._

Cruz walked up to Lightning asking "You ready to go?" Lightning stare sat her belly then back up at her face. "Yea." He got up and followed Cruz to the door where he stopped. Sally walked over and kissed his cheek. "Love you." She mumbled. Lightning smiled. But it wasn't real and Sally could tell. "You okay?" She asked. She knew she shouldn't have though. Lightning nodded anyway. "I'm okay." He admitted, and he was okay. "Okay.. Behave and I'll be here when you two get back." She assured. Lightning nodded again then walked out the door. It hurt.

It hurt Sally watching and letting him leave with Cruz. But it wasn't for Cruz, it was for Lightning's baby.. His daughter.. One of them. Sally sighed and waved goodbye as Cruz pulled out the drive and left. Sally went back in to grab her own keys and list and run to the store before Lightning was back...

Cruz drove. Music playing softly from the radio. "So? Want to talk names?" Asked Cruz. Lightning looked at her. Silent. Just staring at her. Cruz raised a brow and glanced at him then back to the road. "What?" She asked. Lightning frowned a bit before admitting "I need you to stop and get me some pain killers." "No, you don't. I actually thought about it a lot last night and.. I'm not getting you drugs." "It's not drugs! It's over the counter medication! It's not even strong enough to hurt me!" "DO YOU HEAR YOURSELF!?" Cruz yelled!

Lightning shook his head then snapped "Stop being such a bitch! You do what I tell you to Cruz! That's our thing! You want me to like you, stop at the nearest store or gas station." "I care about you Lightning. Like a lot. So..No." she muttered and drove. Lightning sighed and leaned back in his seat. Swallowing his pains down. "You're right.. I'm sorry. I.. I don't need them. I just..It's hard, you know? Feeling like everyone is trying to make things harder for you when in reality, you are helping.. You are helping, right?" He asked. Cruz nodded with a "Yes! Oh yes Lightning. I promise things will get easier, but.. Gotta get through this part first." She assured. Lightning sighed.

Sitting there and watching the road as it fell behind the car. He missed racing. He missed life. He wasn't living anymore, he was existing...

We went into the room. The tech put the gel over Cruz's stomach and we saw the baby. She was getting bigger. I could see her fingers. Her nose. Feet kicking. Lightning sighed.

He and Cruz walked back to the car once it was over. Cruz handed Lightning the ultra sound photos. He stared at them in his hands. He set it on the dash and asked "Can we please go get some cigarettes. Please. It's legal Cruz." "Maybe legal, but not a good idea." "Cruz!" He snapped with anger! "Look! If you don't help me get this shit together! Than I will find a way to do it myself! I don't need you!" He yelled! Cruz sighed and stared at him."Okay, say I did. What then? You get high near Sally? She will never allow it." Cruz had a point. Sally wouldn't. Lightning sighed and stared out the passenger window. His head was killing him.

He needed an out. Only thing was, what? Lightning closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Trying to relax and calm his mind. Cruz, seeing that things at least seemed to have calmed down for the moment, also took a deep breath before reversing and drivINg Lightning back home. The drive was awkward. This awkwardness was nothing new to Cruz, but it was odd.

She thought she had grown out of most of her nervous, silly, awkward feelings around Lightning, but guess not. As she drove to the house. Lightning and Sally's house. She was starting to lose feelings though. That was a sort of first. Maybe it was that Lightning just wasn't all that attractive in his current state. Maybe the fact that he had pushed her away so many times before that she had finally just grown plain tired of it. Whatever the reasoning behind her distant feelings, it was apparent that they were indeed fading away...

Lightning walked into the front door, only to be ambushed by two of his three children. Colton and Ece. Both running up and hugging onto a leg each, shouting "Daddy!" and "Daddy's home, Daddy's home!" Over and over with excitement! Lightning did indeed smile a little bit. Hard not to right now. "Hey guys." He greeted softly. Ece speaking up first with "Daddy! Mama got me a prwincess dress!" "Oh did she?.. Well, why don't you go put it on and show it to me? Hmm?" he suggested. Ece smiled and nodded before darting off to do just that.

Colton tugged at his Father's shirt. "Dad, Dad." He called. Lightning looked down asking "Where's your Mother?" "Bedroom, but Dad, I made something today." "Did you?.." "Yup. I, I made it at school. It's a paper um air plane. It flies and everything." He exclaimed. Lightning sighed and smiled. "That's cool Colt.. Hey, You can show it to me in just a second okay? I'm going to go see your Mom and let her know I'm home." "Okay Dad. I'll be right back!" Shouted the kid before rushing off. Lightning watched his son run along before headed to the master bedroom first sesne Colton wasn't exactly specific as to which bedroom Sally was in.

She was just putting up some fresh and clean laundry. She was beautiful and Lightning was already feeling the dread of his guilt of trying to seduce Cruz into getting him anything she could get her hand on really. He sighed, which caught sally's attention. She smiled at him greeting. "Hey Stickers. How was it? Baby okay?" Lightning nodded.

He was quiet, staring. But it was becoming the new normal for him. "You okay?" Asked sally. Lightning nodded. "Yeah, I just.. I'm going to break.." He admitted. Sally's brows lowered. "What? Why would you say that? Don't say that Lightning." "I am though.. I'm breaking more and more everyday.. I love you and I love our kids, but I can't do this.. I need my old medications back. I was fine before all of this quitting thing." Sally frowned.

"No.. Lightning.. I don't think it works that way.." She replied. Walking over to him sand wrapping her arms around him in a warm embrace. "The doctor's wouldn't have taken you off of it if they thought it would do more harm than good." "You don't know that.." "Yes, I do. The medicines were doing more harm than good Lightning. Not to mention, interacting along with your drinking and street drugs. My Dad told me about the drugs Sheriff took. What were those?" She asked.

Lightning pushed away gently and turned away before answering honest. "I.. I don't know." "AND YOU TOOK IT?!" She was shocked. "Lightning! Do you even realize how dangerous that was?! What could have happened to you?" She asked. Lightning nodded with shame. "Yeah, I know.." "And you still took them? Is your life really that bad!? Am I that bad?" Sally huffed. Lightning turned back around and assured that she wasn't the problem. He was.

"I just need to see my doctor and maybe he can give me something to help." Lightning explained. Sally sighed reminding that "He did. You have three months worth of-well maybe two really, but.. Months supply of that drug to help with this and therapy." "Therapy doesn't help. It's just paying some rich lady a bunch of money to sit and listen to me whine. I'm not doing it, I'm not going back Sally." "Well you don't have a choice." She snarled.

Lightning hated this. "I don't have any choices do I?!" He snapped! "The only choice I get is to take the dam pills!" He was so furious all of a sudden. Sally took a deep breath before replying to that. "I know this is hard Lightning.. But you have to"-"NO! DO NOT do that! Do not pretend to understand what I am going through! Just SHUT UP!" He growled and stomped out of the room! Sally stood there alone for a moment. That was rude. It also wasn't exactly Lightning. As much as Lightning was hurting, he wasn't seeing the part where sally was having to stay strong for herself, him and the kids and even Cruz it seemed...

_Routine. Routine, routine, routine... It's all about routine. As spacey as my mind was, I knew the drill easily. I wake up, feel sick to my stomach.. Wish I was still asleep.. Take a piss, stare at myself in the mirror, hate myself. Staring at the bags under my eyes. Lack of sleep was killing me, but sleeping was hard to accomplish. If it was the weekend, Sally would let me sleep.. But the weekend never lasted long enough.._

_I get dressed, though I see no reason to even do so. I head down to see a busy morning. Kids are excited to see their friends at school or daycare, or fussing and fighting with each other. It's always one or the other. Always one of or the other.. Sally gives me breakfast, cleans the kids up and gets ready to take them to school and daycare._

_This is so far the only time she ever would leave me alone. Just for the short time it took her to take Colt to school, twins to daycare then she'd be back home to babysit me. I don't need this, I don't like it. I hate this, but I understand why. She's afraid I'll find some way to get a hold off something or leave. She's right.. I probably would if I had the chance. But.. I'll admit.. days are getting easier. I don't feel the itch as strong as it used to be. Not for now anyway. I haven't felt the impending doom of the wave crashing down on me in a while and it gave me hope._

_Then came the day. Sally left me alone. She went back to work and left me alone, alone. Like.. really alone. For hours and hours.. I wasn't itching. I wasn't breaking. I wasn't craving. I was actually okay at first. I went into the garage to the old Bolt that we had shipped over. I decided to stop moping and sitting and waiting for the day to be over and do something with myself. As I began taking apart each sheet of crumbled metal and each bent bolt and metal shards, I did think about the wrong Cleo had done me. Selling most of my race cars. At least thanks to Meg and the fact that I was alive, Cleo couldn't do much else without me signing off on it._

_But I wondered. I wondered and thought about how she knew I died. Thinking. She couldn't have known. Who would have told her? Cruz? No. Cruz was a little to stupid and Sally might if she were in one of her rants towards Cleo, but she never saw Cleo at the hospital or anything she said._

Lightning ripped a side of metal from the car and fell as he did from the force. He tossed it aside and saw he cut the palm of his left hand by accident so went inside and washed up the cut then grabbed a towel to hold on it as he went in search of bandages. It really wasn't a search sense he already knew where Sally kept them from his other searches.

Lightning walked into the kitchen and grabbed them out from underneath the sink and set them on the counter. Sadly, they were bubble guppy bad aids. He sighed and rolled his eyes a bit. So this is what life was now. Bubble guppy band aids. He placed one over the small cut and stared at it. Some pink haired mermaid thing. Ece picked these out. She didn't even watch the show, she just like the mermaids. He smiled a bit. Closing his fist around the band aid. He loved his little girl. Girls.. He was having another. He needed to be a Father. He needed to step up and be the man Sally needed. He needed to tell his three kids about Cruz and the baby. He needed to stop moping and start trying!...

Sally pulled up to the house with the kids and helped each one out of the car seats and car. Shutting the last door she heard what sounded like a saw in the back? That couldn't be right. "Mom, What's that sound?" Asked Ece. Sally brushed her daughter's hair back saying "I was just asking myself the same thing sweetie." Then they heard it again. sally and the kids walked to the back, opening the door of the privacy fence to see a pile of wood and tarps and cardboard even to the side. Sally looked on to see Lightning picking up a long 2x4 and behind him stood the base of whatever he was building.

"DADDY!" Shouted Ece as she ran towards him. Lightning put down the plank (We'll call it) and knelt down as Ece ran up to him and hugged him. Colt and Landon walked over as well. Colt asking "Are you building somethin' Dad?" Lightning snickered with a smile answering his oldest. "Yeah, I am. Building a little playhouse for the three of you." Landon and Colton looked at each other with smiles as if they were already making their own ideas and plans! Ece's eyes widened! "YOU'RE BUILDIN ME A CASTLE?!" She exclaimed loudly! Lightning chuckled a bit. "Well.. I'm making a house, but.. You can call your section whatever you want." Sally walked over at this point.

Lightning looked up at her and smiled a little silly like saying. "I know, I know.. I should've asked first, but.. I really needed something to do to keep me... Busy." She knew what he meant bu the tone in his voice. She smiled. "It's okay.,= I love this Lightning. It's great. It's nice having you home and getting back to your old self." Lightning snickered and replied. "I don't know if I'd say I'm back to my old self exactly, but.. It's a new me." Sally was glad Lightning did something like this and not turn to a not so smart or dangerous outlet for now. For now though. That's what she told herself.

"Can I help Daddy?" Asked Landon. Colton jumped on board saying "YEAH! Me too!?" He asked. Ece then saying "I want to paint it pink!" "Ew.. No." Colton growled. Ece crossing her arms and snapping back at her brother with "NO! I want pink. Daddy, please..." Lightning snickered answering them all with. "Okay, okay. Ece's side can be pink." "YAY!" Said Ece, "Awe.." Said Colton. Lightning continuing with "And you can all help with painting once I'm done. I don't want any accidents and some-one getting hurt." "Okay.." Mumbled Landon. Sally smiled so warmly. She loved seeing this side of her husband.

"Now," Lightning began. "You kids run on inside and behave while I build this thing. I want to talk to your Mother." All three just stood there. Lightning's brows lowered as he added the word, "Alone." Firmly. Ece sighed. Colton whining, "But I want to watch you build it." "Colt.." Lightning warned. The child growled a bit and rolled his eyes as he began to the house. His two siblings following. As Lightning stood up, Sally stepped closer and giggled at the children quietly. They were amusing.

Lightning sighed asking 'Is it just me? Or has Colton gotten more and more.. Moody lately?" Sally giggled and lifted the safety glasses over Lightning's eyes answering "Oh he's always been a bit.. Stubborn. He gets it from his Father." And kissed her husband's cheek. Lightning was a little surprised by it, but it was a pleasant surprise. "So? A playhouse huh?" Asked Sally. The couple stared at it and Lightning nodded. "Yeah. Hey.. I wanted to talk to you about telling the kids about.." He paused and looked back. Making sure that all three were indeed in the house now. "About Cruz and the baby." You two really need to name her." Sally griped. "Can't keep calling her baby." "I know.. Um.. So?" He asked. Sally took a deep breath before replying. "Well.. Do you want to tell them with Cruz here? Or just us?" "Just us." Sally nodded. "Probably for the best anyway.. Um.. Well, we can tell them tonight." "Maybe.." Lightning muttered. Sally frowned and Lightning saw it.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Love you." "I. I love you to." She replied with a smile. It was nice. Lightning seemed like.. Lightning right now. There was that key word though. Right now...

During dinner that night. Ece, Landon, and Colton were excited about the playhouse that their Father was building them and already talking about the plans of what each would do with their small square section. Lightning glanced at Sally before back to the kids and explaining. "There will be five sections to the house though." "Five?" Asked Colton with confusion. Landon raised his hand and announced. "I CAN COUNT TO FIVE!" Sally tried not to laugh at that cuteness. Lightning nodded saying "And that's good." "Why?" Asked Colton. "Do I get a big part?" "Well.. Not exactly. You all better be nice and share to." Lightning warned. Colton glared mumbling "I hate sharing.." Lightning chuckled and agreed. "I feel ya kid. I hated sharing with my siblings." "Wait.. You had a brother?" Asked Landon. Lightning stared a moment. Didn't his kids know that already?

"I, uh.. Yeah." "DUH." Snapped Colton. "Uncle Chad, remember?" Snarled Colton to his younger brother. Sally's brows lowered as she scolded. "Don't talk to your brother like that." Landon went quiet. Lightning then explained. "I had a lot of brothers and sisters. I was the youngest boy." Lightning said as he nudged his youngest. That perked Landon up. Colton cocked his head a bit asking "How many uncles do i have than?" Lightning chuckled a bit answering "Well, Chad. Then Neil and your Mother's brother, Nate. So three Uncles. You also have three aunts." "Right, aunt Sammy." Said Colton. Sammy or Samantha, Sally's twin sister. Lightning nodded and continued. "I have two sisters. Allison and Kristine. Oh god, I bet chad told them all everything by now to.." Lightning muttered. Sally brushed her hand over his hand. Kind of in support.

"Anyways..." Lighting began to get on track. "There are five sections because... Um.. Cruz's son Miguel shouldn't be left out.." Bad way to start this conversation. Colton's brows lowered. "Why? He's not my brother." "He's not, but.." Lightning was having trouble with this and began bouncing his knee. Sally noticed, but let it be. "Um.. Miguel will probably be over a lot. you know, Miguel doesn't have a Father like you three." What the fuck. This was not anything like he was trying to make it!

"He doesn't?" Asked Ece. Lightning sighed and tried continuing. "No. But.. Cruz.. His Mother is having.. Another.. Baby.." All three of the kids just stared. It was silent as Lightning thought of how once he announced this, would explain this. "I like babies." Ece said with a sweet smile. Sally looked at Lightning as if she were asking if he needed some help. Lightning sighed and continued on his own though. "Cruz's baby will be your little sister." "I get a new sister!?" Asked Landon with a gasp. "Well.. Yes." "Can we send Ece back than?" Asked Colton. Ece only snapped at her brother saying "No stupid... You can't send me back because you can't buy a baby." "But Dad was. Grandma said she bought him." Lightning slapped his head and hunkered over the table. Of course Minty told Colton that.

"Well that's not true. Mommies make babies. That's what Ellie in school sayd." Ece added. Colton shook his head asking "How would a mommie make a baby?" "Well.. I don't know. Ellie and I think it's when a mommie eats something that makes the baby special in her tummy. Like a rainbow. I was definetly made by a rainbow." Lightning looked at sally. Just the imagination there. Colton's brows lowered. "You were made with by a turd." he corrected. Lightning bit his lips trying not to laugh at that. Honestly, Sally felt the same way.

Sally then scolded lightly. "Don't call your sister that." Colton was quiet and ate. Lightning let a minute or two pass before continuing and sort of getting to the point. "Cruz's baby is.. My baby too. It's a girl. She'll be your sister. Understand?.." Ece nodded happily. Landon same. Colton made a disgusted face and asked "Why Cruz? She's weird." "But you like her, right?' Asked Lightning. Colton shrugged. "Mommy calls her a whore." Eating his food. sally looked away from Lightning and his glaring judgement there a second. Lightning nodded and explained. "Yeah.. Um.. It's going to be hard okay? Miguel will be around a lot to... Maybe even just as much.. And I want you to treat him like he was brother guys." "Why? We aren't even the same color." Growled Colton. Sally's brows lowered. She didn't scold, but she didn't like that Colton pointed that out.

Sally saw Lightning struggling and butted in with "Cruz is having your baby sister. She and your Father just are. She will be my daughter to." "So I have two mommies?" Asked COlton. Lightning's eyes widened. This was drifting everywhere! "No. No, that's not what I said. Just.. We'll be.. Co parenting.." Sally muttered. Realizing that she wasn't doing much better than Lightning here either. Lightning smiled of support and rubbed his thumb iver her hand.

"What's that mean?" Asked Colton. Lightning sighed replying "Well.. Aren't you just full of questions." Colton shrugged, eating his food. Ece raised her hand asking "What's my new baby sister's name?" "Um.. She doesn't have a name yet." Lightning admitted. Ece smiled wide! "Can I name her!? I want to call her Princess Sparkle Glitter Bestest Sister Ever! And play with my Elsa dolls and dress up, and shoes, and glitter!' She was excited. Ece was the one to always see the good. Colton, was entirely opposite of that. Total opposite.

Lightning snickered replying. "I'm glad you are okay with this Ece." Ece nodded smiling. "I can't wait to have a sister." Sally smiled a bit. Just glad that Ece was okay with this. Landon seemed pretty neutral to. Colton however, was not happy. He barely wanted to share his Father with Ece and Landon and now he had to share with Miguel and no name baby. He was pretty upset. Lightning and Sally both could see it very clearly. And both knew Lightning needed to spend some one on one with his oldest before this baby showed up.

"Know what.." Lightning said. "You can help me outside tomorrow with the playhouse Colton." "I CAN!?" He perked up. Landon and Ece butting in with "Me to?" "YEAH!" Lightning shook his head explaining. "No, just Colt. You two can help when we start painting though. Colton is older, so he can help with big kid things, right Colt?" He asked. Colton smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I'm a big kid." Far from it, but Colton was very pleased, very happy and excited to help his Father tomorrow. Sally sighed and whispered to Lightning. "You aure? YOu better not let him get hurt.." "Relax.. I can handle this. I'll just give him a play hammer and a few nails or somethin." Sally raised a brow. She knew Lightning was n ot prepared for Colton's help, but he was right, he could handle it. He was Colton's Father after all...

Jackson opened his apartment door to see some guy standing in waiting. He had his arms crossed, was quite large, buzz cutt, tall. Jackson looked up and blushed a bit as he smiled awkwardly and asked "Can I?.. Um.. Help you?" The man snickered with a slight smile before answering. "Actually, you can. Would be possibly interested in buying a select collection of magazines?" he asked. Jackson raised a brow asking "What?" "Magazines." "Um.. what, what kind?" Asked the former racer. The man suddenly grabbed Jackson's throat and pushed Jackson inside the house as he went in to. Behind the man, entered Cleo. Jackson bear teeth and growled. "I should have known this was all you. Dam you're strong!" HE snapped at the guy. Or complimented really. It was an odd tone that Jackson used.

Cleo shut the front door and got right down to it. "Here's how it's going to go Jackson.. You had one job.. One last final job." She reminded. Jackson stared at the man who was holding him by the throat and asked "You always do what she says? What she got on you?" The man ignored Jackson though.

Cleo walked up closer and continued. "You got your sight and yet.. Didn't ful-fil your half. I took a risk giving you what you wanted first, but I figured... Hey, why not be nice? Why not trust Jackson Storm after everything we have been through together." She smiled. Jackson glared at her then back at the man still holding his throat and asked "IS it sex? Because trust me man, been there, DONE that. Pretty sure everything with a dick has really.." Cleo's brows lowered. "That's not funny." She scolded. Jackson shrugged replying. "I disagree. I find your ability to fuck anything and everyone and yet still never fill loved very funny." "You won't be laughing when your sight is removed painfully and permanently." She warned.

You could see the fear in Jackson as he stared at Cleo. "What do you want?.." He asked. Glancing back and fourth between Cleo and the man above. Cleo sighed and smiled. "Glad you asked Jackson.. I need you to do what you were suppose to." "Nope. I draw the line at becoming a crazy hit man. Not happening." "So what I hear... Is that you would rather be blind that get rid of Lightning McQueen.." "Well, that's not what I said, but.. I'm not a murderer.." "Yes you are. Don't you remember the accident at all? How many racers died because of you and your stupid driving skills?" "HEY! THAT WAS ALL YOU BITCH! The officials know the car was tampered with!"

"And yet.. Most other drivers and sponsors still see you as the killer. You were the one in the driver's seat that day Jackson. I still hear people talk about how they think you got what you deserved becoming blind and deaf. I agree with them to really." "Fuck you!" Snapped Jackson. "Now, tell beef cake here to let me go!" Cleo shook her head explaining. "Sorry dear.. If you won't hold your end of the bargain, you don't get the reward of your sight.. Actually... Your life. Go ahead, Beef cake." She teased. Jackson and beef cake here met eyes. The man's grip tightened on Jackson's throat. Jackson grew more fearful. He knew Cleo was serious! She always got what she wanted!

"PLEASE.. Stop!.." Jackson huffed! Cleo snickered saying "Not unless you hold your end of the deal. Look, it's easy to. You don't have to do anything dirty Jackson. McQueen is already addicted to all the crap he's been putting into his body. I just have to make the right offer and that man would kill himself. You get away scott clean." "Scot... Clean.. Huh?.." Jackson asked. Cleo nodded. "Slow it down there beef cake. I want him to feel death coming, not taste it. All you have to do is meet with Lightning and give him these." She then pulled out a small bag of powder. Jackson gasped a bit as he glanced over. He couldn't speak, but Cleo knew he wanted to ask what it was. "Bet you are wondering what this is, huh? Well, I'll tell you. It's just crushed up oct of different kinds measured to Lightning's exact body weight and average meal intake and tolerance sense he's been on drugs or medications for so long.

It's going to be great for him as he feels it take effect. Doesn't even matter how he takes it. Long as he takes all of it. First he'll experience some abnormal breathing, become more aware of things and feel happy, then his vision will blur, he'll feel constipated, have a seizure or two and more then feel tired as he comes to. He will begin to hallucinate, feel better as his blood pressure changes unknowingly to him. His muscles will feel weak and twitch, his heart will beat more rapidly and begin to struggle, his body will try to vomit out all the toxins to the point he becomes to weak and tired he doesn't know if he could possibly puke any more. And as his body temp rises dangerously, his stomach and intestines will spasm as it is devoured by the toxins. He will more than likely fall into a coma at some point and.. Die.. But he was just some stupid, ex racer, drug addict and no one will respect his death nor care of his death."

Jackson was furious with her. He would care. Not for himself so much, but for Sally. Sally and those kids and Cruz even to! "Drop him beef cake." She ordered. The man did just that. Lifting Jackson slightly before dropping him to the ground. Jackson coughed and gasped for a moment. Cleo only rolled her eyes and knelt down to the fallen former racer and lifted his chin up so she could stare at him eye to eye. "This is your last chance Storm.. Give Lighting the drugs and he will do the rest for you on his own. Just tell him that Cleo sent him. Don't tell him anything else. Just be nice and smile and hand them over for nothing in return. Because your sight is what you get in return. Do this or take the dam shit yourself because if you do not give it to him... I will kill you myself slowly and painfully."

She was threatening. Especially to Jackson after everything she had put him through. She then stood back up and looking at Beef Cake said, "Come on, let's go. I'll be expecting a call from Daddy later..." Shutting the door behind them. Jackson was left alone. He rubbed his neck, his throat and stared at the bag. Cleo was a bitch and honestly, Jackson thought about taking it himself and being done with Cleo, but deep inside, he didn't want to die...


	35. Family means family

Sally was making breakfast in the kitchen and was almost finished when all three kids came running with excitement into the kitchen and straight to the back door window to look at the playhouse being built. All three looked a bit upset to fiind that it wasn't finished yet and their Father wasn't outside working on it. Colton turned to his Mother and was first to ask, "Where's Dad?" "He's a little sick this morning, but he'll be up soon." "But the special Doctor was helping him.." HE muttered. Sally looked over at the kids and sighed. "Yes, he is.. She is... Sometimes, your Dad is going to have.. Sick days, okay? He hates it just as much as you do. I promise. He'll be up before you know it and need your help out there Colt."

Colton sighed and stared back out at the wood and tools and stuff. Ece walked over asking "So.. Do I really get a baby sister?" Sally nodded and began dishing up the kids' plates. "Come on guys, time to eat." She announced. Landon and Ece rushed to the table. Ready to dive into their breakfast. Colton stared outside a moment longer. He was thinking. Sally set down the twins' plates then grabbed Colton's and set his down. She stared at her oldest. "Colt, you alright babe?" Colton turned to his Mother with a sad expression on his face and asked "Mom... IS Dad going to die?" Sally's eyes widened. "No." She walked over and knelt down in front of her son and caressed the side of his face.

"No baby, not anytime soon. He's not that kind of sick." "Promise?" Colron asked. Sally smiled a bit and nodded. "I promise Colton." The child seemed satisfied. He hugged his Mother saying "I love you Mom.." Sally wrapped her arms around her son and cooed into his ear the same words. "I love you to.. e on, you need some good breakfast to start the day out."

Sally stood up and guided her son to the table before taking a plate and letting the kids know that she'd be right back. She went up to the bedroom and slowly pushed the door open. "Lightning.." she called. He was still in bed. Sally walked over and set the plate on the bed side table before crawling into bed with him.

She rubbed her hand over his shoulder and down his arm asking "You feel like getting up?.. Maybe eating at least?" Nothing. Sally sighed and lay down next to him. At first it was quiet. Then Lightning rolled iver saying "I'm.. tired today.. You should eat though." "I will in a moment." "Kids up?" "Of couse." "Are they upset?.. That I'm not up and wokring on that thing?.." Lightning asked. Sally shrugged. "I explained to them that you are just having a sick day." "Thanks.." Sally stared at Lightning. He was just staring up at the ceiling.

"Chad called this morning." Sally announced.

Lightning sighed. "He wants to see you." She added. Lightning snickered and shook his head a little. "He just wants to see if I'm on drugs." He growled. Sally smiled a bit and tried reassuring. "Is that so bad? He is your brother Lightning. And he wants to know you are going to be okay." "He could just call me.." Lightning griped. Sally sighed then leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I love you Light. Try getting up and eating okay? I'll leave the plate here for you." Sally got up out of the bed and headed down to the kids. Shutting the door quietly behind her. Lightning sighed and glanced over at the plate. Try huh? Trying took so much effort anymore. Today was just one of the rougher days...

The weekend passed. It did not seem to last long enough. Though, it never did really. It was hitting him already today. He felt like a failure. He felt like he was losing a battle that didn't even exist. He wanted to cry. He could cry right now. Because the world was heavy. He was suppose to be providing for the family he had and yet here he was. Lying in bed and moping, wanting to cry away his life and give up while Sally took care of everything. She literally had stepped up and took on the role he was suppose to. She was stronger than anyone he had ever known. But that did not matter right now. Right now, Lightning was hurting.

Sally walked in and grabbed her phone before sitting at the end of the bed.

"You going to be okay today Stickers?" There was that nick name again. Lightning pulled the blanket over his head so she couldn't see the tears in his eyes. He hated crying in front of Sally, despite her ability to make everything better. Sally sighed. "One of those days huh?" She asked. He didn not answer though and honestly, she didn't expect him to.

"Okay.. You rest.. I'll be home after work. And Jackson called your phone last night. I didn't answer it.. But.. Maybe he wants to talk racing again?" She mentioned. Lightning was still silent. He doubted that though. More than likely, Jackson was just looking to get on his nerve or ask for help with Cleo or something. Who knew really. Sally leaned over and kissed his head through the blanket. "I'm ordering pizza tonight. Thought maybe we can all try to sit down and watch something new that's come out and sit together. Cheer you up maybe?" She asked. Nothing. Lightning was still silent.

"Okay.. You rest than. We'll be back home before you know it." She assured before getting up and heading out the door. Closing it softly behind her. Lightning lay there. Drifting back to sleep for just a while….

Knock, knock,knock.

Lightning opened his eyes. Did he hear that?

Ding dong.

Lightning sat up. Who was at the house? Mail. It was probably mail.

Knock, knock, knock!

"ALRIGHT!" Lightning yelled as he got up out of bed and slid on some pants. "Fuck.." He muttered. It was good. He needed to get out of bed anyway though. He made his way down to the front door and looked through the peep-hole. "Jackson?" He was surprised to him. Lightning opened the door and glared snapping "Why are you here?" Jackson stared at Lightning's bare chest a moment then up at his face before answering "Uh.. Can we talk?" "No. And wait, how do you even know where Sally lives?" Lightning asked with a hint of anger growing in his voice.

Jackson looked like a deer in headlights. "Cleo." He admitted. Lightning sighed. "Did she send you here?" He asked. Jackson nodded. Lightning almost didn't, but he stepped aside saying, "Come in.. I'll grab a shirt so you quit staring at me. It's weird." Jackson walked in, door closed. As Lightning went to put on a shirt, Jackson stared up and around at the house. The place was nicer than he expected. But Sally had a way of making even the plainest of things more luxurious with her decorating and organizing.

Lightning reappeared asking "So why did she send you here?" Jackson swallowed nervously and reached into his pocket then stopped. He was only doing what he had to. He wasn't going to shove them down Lighting's throat after all. "She.. She wanted me to give you some stuff.. In case you wanted it." "What stuff?" Lightning asked a bit nervously. Jackson puled out the bag of powder and handed it to Lightning. "Drugs?" Lightning asked. Jackson nodded and warned. "These aren't just your normal street drugs McQueen. They are dangerous and can seriously end you. You understand that?" "All drugs kill when taken wrong." "Yeah, but wait.. You aren't seriously thinking of taking them are you? I mean.. It's just.. One dose and.. It's some heavy stuff." Jackson warned.

Lightning's brows lowered. "No, I'm not taking them. I am a grown man though and can make my own choices. I'm tired of everyone acting and treating me like I'm so dam fragile! Get out!" He yelled! Jackson's eyes widened. "HEY! I'm serious! Cleo wants you to take that shit for a reason!" "AND I'M SERIOUS! GET OUT!" Lightning snapped and shoved Jackson against the wall! Eye to eye in a threatening way.

Jackson swallowed nervously. "F-fine.. Your funeral McQueen.." Jackson mumbled. Lightning let him go and watched the kids walk out. Lightning slamming the door behind the kid, BAM! Alone. Lightning stared at the powder in his hands. Cleo huh?.. The last couple times she gave him drugs it did feel a lot better..

That is until they wore off. Lightning looked at the time. He'd be out the rest of the day and the night if he took them. Sally would probably notice. Unless.. He left. But he couldn't just leave again. He couldn't do that to her and the kids again. As he stared at the drugs though. He knew he was going to mess up anyway and take it in the end. He should just do it anyway….

Lightning lay in bed. Waiting for the drugs to take effect. Glancing at the clock. He shouldn't have taken them. He knew that. Not just because Cleo sent them, but because he was trying to be a Father and a husband and.. He failed again. Every time he got up, he just fell right back down again. He couldn't do this and he needed to stop forcing Sally down this road with him. Sally and the kids.. Colton..

He could feel the drugs beginning to work their magic. His mind slowly feeling full and yet spacey. Like a stuffy nose feeling, but in your head and a calmness fell over him. He was at peace and was able to close his eyes and breathe. He could feel the air in his lungs. Pooling around, in and out.. He could almost swear that he could see his breath leaving and coming back into him like a foggy chemical he was breathing in and out, in and out.

He could hear himself breathing. Loudly. Why was he breathing so loud? He grabbed his throat. He could feel his throat. Like.. Every inch inside it. His breaths scratching the back in a weird and kind of ticklish way. He swallowed. Having a bit of trouble breathing now. Not badly, but maybe he was overthinking breathing. Was that possible? Lightning sat up and looked down at his chest. Watching it move. He was okay.. Just breathe, just breathe. He was just tripping a little bit. No big deal. He just needed a drink.

He slung his feet off the bed and they hit the floor with a loud thud and it echoed. Echoed in his head like a loud stomping. He felt woozy. Oh god it was hitting. Good. This was when it felt the best. He stood up and unknowingly swayed as he staggered to the wall. Back against the wall. He stood there a moment. Blinking a few times and breathing. In and out, in and out.

Swallowing felt so weird. Why did he get up again? Drink. Water. Anything. He took a slow step forward. Woozy. So woozy. He swayed and stumbled slowly to the bedroom door and held onto the beam. Rubbing his hand up the beam.

The wood was breathing. The house was breathing. Could a house breathe? This one was. "Lightning.." Sally called softly. That caught his attention as he looked down the hall to see her standing there. When did she get home? She's early, really early. "S-S-Sally?" He questioned. This was bad. She caught him at the worst time!

Sally stood there. His vision blurred and made him question her existence. Was she really there or was he just seeing things now? Was this the drug? "S-S-Sally.." He called. She stood there. Staring at him. Lightning let go of the beam and slowly took a few more steps.

Making his way to her. She was beautiful.. She always was. He alked over and reached for her face. Caressing her cheek. She smiled up at him so warmly. "I-I'm.. Sorry.." He muttered quietly. Sally brushed her hand over his face to. Smiling up at him. "Lightning.." She cooed. Lightning broke a bit. He grabbed her up in an embrace. An embrace of sorrow and regret. Wishing he was better. Wishing he wasn't the man he was anymore.

"I'm so sorry!" He cried over her shoulder. Sally shooshed him quietly. Assuring him that things would be okay. Assuring him that she would be right here when he woke up. "Wait?" Lightning stepped back, pushing away. "You're not real.. Are you?" He asked. Sally shook her head. Lightning felt his heart beat harder, faster. It hurt. It suddenly hurt to breathe as his vision pulsed with the beat of his heart. Badum, badum, badum, badum! Like a loud drum in his head!

Lightning grabbed his head yelling "MAKE IT STOP!" Growling like yelling at himself!

Then, these black and thick vine like weeds crashed into the house through every door and window! Glass shattering, wood busting and crackling! Lightning fell to his knees as a vine swooshed passed him with such force! Grabbing Sally and squeezing until she busted into powder! "NO!" Lightning yelled! HE knew this was a dream! He hit himself in the forehead yelling "WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" His chest tightening! The vines rose up and came at him fast! Lightning jumped to the side! He had to get out of here! NO, this wasn't real! He was fighting.

Everything felt so real and he wondered what the heck he actually took now. Too late. Lightning closed his eyes and sat there on the floor. Shaking. Shaking hard as he hoped this nightmare would end! Breathing. In and out, in and out. It was so quiet. So silent. He slowly opened his eyes to find that the house.. Looked normal again. Like nothing had happened at all. He took a deep breath in and out. His breath shaking with fear as he began to calm down. He felt so sick to his stomach. Really sick! He was going to puke! He stood up and ran to the nearest bathroom, throwing his head over the toilet as he violently threw up into the thing.

Gasping to breathe in the seconds he had between spasms. Finally ended.

He flushed it and wiped his face. Washed up and stared into the mirror, but.. There was no reflection. He stared and really looked at the mirror. Where was he? He reached out and touched the mirror. Why was there no reflection? Was this some sort of trick mirror? He shook his head and left the bathroom. He was sweating and felt hot. To hot. Oh god.. He was going to pass out if he didn't cool down fast!

He wiped his forehead. So wett, gross. He made his way to the master bathroom now and turned on a pure cold shower. First, reaching out his hand to feel the water over his palm. He couldn't feel it. Weird. Without even taking off his clothes, Lightning stepped into the shower. The cold water hitting him and it felt good. At least at first. Then he gasped hard! His body and lungs forcing him to breath in an air so deep that it stung!He grabbed his chest. It hurt. Something in his chest hurt and bad! It was hard to get air out, get air in. "Fuck.." He muttered as he scratched at his chest.

It was getting hard to breathe. His chest felt tight, like something was sitting on it.

Lightning stopped the shower and grabbed the nearest thing, the curtain, but wound up falling and slipping to the ground, THUD!

Thud, thud, thud.

Chad knocked on the door. Nothing. He sighed and peeked through the nearest window. Tapping on it. "Monty. Mon, open up. Look, I know you don't want to talk, but.. I've tried getting ahold of you and I told Sally I wanted to see you. Come on, open up." He shouted. Nothing.

Lightning pulled himself up slowly. Leaning against the bathroom wall. He was super dizzy. Shaking, hot, cold, everything running. His brain hurt like he had been hit in the head hard! He couldn't swallow easy, couldn't breathe, but he was. Slowly. Breathing in and out.. In…. And out…. In… And… Out… He fell to the ground again with a thud!

Allison, one of the sisters of Chad and Lightning, lifted a lawn ornament to find a key and announced. "Found it." Sally had told them where a spare was, just in case Lightning might be asleep or in one of his episode like waves. Allison opened the door and the two walked in. Chad calling "Monty.. Mon." "SHHH. He might be sleeping." Allison scolded. Chad glared at his younger sister for that.

Allison shut the door as she asked "Do you think he'll take it well?.." "Have any of us?" Asked Chad. Allison frowned. Chad stepped up on the first step towards the bedroom announcing, "I'm gonna check and see if he's asleep." "Okay." Replied Allison, and up Chad went.

He walked over to the door that was wide open and looked inside, towards the bed. Lightning wasn't there. He stepped inside and called "Mon?" He noticed the light on in the bathroom and heard the shower running. He stepped closer saying "Hey Mon, it's me. Allison is here to." Beginning to let his younger brother know why they came.

Chad leaned against the wall next to the door as he continued. "I've been trying to call.. Sally told me about what's been going on and.. You know we're here for you.. Truth is, we all need each other right now Mon.. Look, whenever you get done just.. Come down stairs and the three of us can talk, okay?" NO answer though. Chad sighed and turned, peeking in as he said "Look, I know you're-" Sudden stop.

He saw his brother, his little brother lying on his side on the floor, facing the tub, soaking wet, shower running. "Shit. ALLISON!" Chad cried as he ran to Lightning's side. Chad fell to his knees and he just lost it! "Please don't die! Please don't die! MONTY!" He yelled as he cradled up his brother's lifeless like body.

Allison came quick. It was a hard sight to see with Chad on the floor holding Lightning. She ran in, shut off the shower and asked "What happened?" "I don't know, I just found him like this!" Panicked Chad. Allison cradled Lightning's head saying "Just put him down." She was a nurse, had been for years.

"Is he dead!?" Chad asked with a crack in his voice. Allison felt for a pulse before answering. "No, he's okay for now. Call the hospital and tell them we believe he overdosed. More than likely the cold shower sent him into shock." Chad wiped his eyes and stood up. Grabbing out his phone. Allison sighed and brushed Lightning's hair from his face. The family already lost one sibling, Barb, to drugs. They really couldn't lose another, not Lightning.

Chad was talking to the 911 operator as Allison stood up and grabbed a rag and began running hot water over it in the sink then ringing it out when Lightning's body began shaking violently! Chad turned in horror, shouting "WHAT'S HAPPENING! ALLISON HELP HIM!" Allison dropped the rag in the sink and dropped to her knees and rolled Lightning over to his side. "WHAT'S WRONG!?" Chad was really panicking!

Allison held Lightning still, but gently as she tried explaining quickly. "Just get the ambulance here. He's having a seizure." "A WHAT!?" "CHAD!" She snapped. Chad froze. Staring at his brother shaking like that and.. This was scary. Chad watched Lightning grow up, he was close to Lightning. He loved his brother. He was there through most of Lightning's petty dramas and pains and now when Chad needed him, this is what was happening.

"CHAD!" Allison yelled again! Snapping her brother back! "RIGHT! I'm on the phone with them now!" He assured and stepped back out to continue his talk with 911. Allison held her brother until the shakes, the seizure stopped and then reached up and grabbed the rag. She wiped his face leaned over his shoulder. Tears filling her eyes as she quietly assured her brother "Everything's okay Monty.. We got you.." But then she noticed. The lack of movement and heat of breath. She lifted up calling, "Monty?.." In a worried tone. She rolled him onto his back and lay her ear over his nose and lips. She heard and felt nothing.

"Monty." She called again as she felt for a pulse. Nothing. 'GET THEM HERE CHAD!" She turned and yelled then began CPR. Chad saw this and really only panicked more! "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM!?" Chad yelled! Then he saw Allison hold Lightning's nose and breath life into him. That's when it really hit Chad. His brother was dying. He had a problem, a disease.

Chad watched in horror as Allison performed CPR. "Their on the.. The way.." Chad mumbled. Dropping the phone as he hung up. Just watching Allison go back and forth, puffing air into Lightning's mouth. This was way to much for Chad and he walked out of the bedroom completely. Hurting and crying.

The Emts running in and passed Chad to aid Lightning. Chad fell to his knees outside in tears. Crying as he was afraid he lost his younger brother forever. That's when he remembered Sally. He hadn't let her know what was happening yet and decided not to. Not yet. Because everything was.. In the air anyway right now.

Allison came out announcing "They got him back." Chad looked up all wide eyed and tears running down his cheeks. He stood up asking "He's alive!?" Allison nodded and smiled as tears ran down her cheeks. The siblings hugging each other tightly as they cried a little bit. Chad quickly then ran into the bedroom, to the bathroom to see two emts listening to Lightning's heart's rhythm. Chad came in and kneeled down next to Lightning and just cried as he looked at his brother. "You fucking scared us man." Lightning was a little out of it still.

He glanced over at his brother and as weak as he was, he placed a hand over Chad's knee as that was the closest and easiest to touch. Chad placed his hand over Lightning's. Chad could have sworn he saw Lightning maybe even smile a little bit…..

The siblings sat at the hospital outside Lightning's room as a doctor evaluated him. Chad pacing. Back and fourth. Allison stared at him saying "Relax.. He's okay." "Okay? You call that okay? He was dead on the floor Alli!" Chad reminded. Allison frowned. Watching her brother continue to pace. Back and fourth, back and fourth.

The doctor came out grabbing the sibling's attention. "He'll be okay. Keeping him for the rest of the day and over night. He's lucky… I know he's been here before with.. Addiction and overdose.. He needs help. The heart can only take so much and.. I don't think he's got it in him to do this another round. He does this again, and he's dead. Very low chance we can bring him back." Allison nodded and understood. Chad however, couldn't really handle this news.

The doctor sighed continuing. "I'm taking him off the medication he was on to help ease withdrawal. I think it's not helping and sometimes it does, sometimes it doesn't. I see no reason for him to be on it at this rate. At this rate.. He's going to die. Have either of you called his wife?" Asked the man.

Chad and Allison looked at each other then Chad answered. "No.." "Well.. Should. Sense the two of you are here, I'm not worried about it. But I'd be a little more careful with who he see's. Maybe he has triggers she can point out and we can find a way to help him stop. Okay? Talk to him about rehab." Allison shook her head saying "We've had a sister already die from an overdose.. She had been to many different centers and nothing seemed to ever help.." Chad added in saying "Monty is stubborn. Unless he has hit his absolute bottom, he won't budge.." "Well than you'll lose a brother before long to.. I know that's hurtful to hear, but it needs to be heard." Allison nodded and thanked the man as he walked away.

Chad's brows lowered. "How could you thank that freak! You know he only cares about his dam paycheck because of people like Monty, right?" "Stop it. We have more important things to deal with right now Chad.. Like.. Calling Sally.." Allison reminded. Chad sighed and stared at the floor as he sat by his sister. "And Cruz." Allison added. Chad shook his head. "I forgot all about her honestly.." He admitted. Allison understood that.

"Do we still tell him about Mom?" She asked. Chad stared at the floor. Thinking a moment before answering his sister with "Maybe.. Not now though.. No way he could handle it right now.." "But her funeral is in a week.. Can't not tell him and have a funeral behind his back.. That would break him even more.." Chad looked up at her asking "So it's a lose lose situation. We tell him and he breaks, we don't and wait and he breaks." "Yeah, but if we wait.. It makes us the bad guys to him..I'm going to call Kristine and tell her what's going on. You call Sally." "What, ME!? Why me?" Chad asked.

Allison stood up, glaring down at her brother before answering "Because I did my part in having to do cpr until the dam ambulance showed up idiot. I sure as hell didn't see you locking lips with him!" ".. Fine.. You win.. It's a good thing he had you when he did though.." Chad added. Allison sighed and agreed before taking a walk as she called their youngest sister.

Chad grabbed out his phone then hesitated. How does one tell someone something like this? He sighed and dialed the number. It rang.. and rang… and Hello? "Sally.. Um.. It's Chad.. So.. Something happened."…..

Sally walked into the room to find Chad and Allison outside the room. She quickly walked over asking "How is he? Can we go in?" Chad and Allison sort of blocked the door and explained. "He needs help." Sally stared at the two siblings and softly agreed. "I know and I am helping him." "No, you're not." Snapped Chad. Sally's brows lowered. "I am to. I have done nothing, but protect him and take care of him the entire time. I have been!" "And yet he died today!" Chad was furious. Allison stepped in, pushing Chad back a little bit.

"Look… We know you have done what you can, but.. He needs more. He needs to really be watched twenty four seven." "But"-"He needs to come home with us." Chad announced. Sally disagreed. "No. No, he needs me. Me and the kids. His family." "WE ARE HIS FAMILY!" Chad reminded rudely and quite loudly. Allison glared at her brother and pushed him back again.

"We know you are family Sally. Mom died though." Sally's jaw dropped slightly.

"What?.." She whispered. Allison sighed before continuing. "Our Mom passed away.. That's why Chad has been trying to get ahold of Lightning. Well, that and to ask how he was doing with the medication problems.. Monty should come home and be with family for her funeral.. And we all know this is only going to break him more.. He's going to hit bottom." "He already has Allison." Sally corrected.

Chad shook his head explaining. "No, not hard enough yet." "AND YOU WANT HIM TO!?" Sally yelled into Chad's face! Allison pushed between them and tried explaining. "Sally, trust us.. I've talked to Kristine about this to.. We all live near home anyway. All of us except for Lightning and Neal… But even Neal is close." "What makes you all so much more qualified to take care of him than me? I'm his wife!" Sally reminded. Chad stepped forward answering "Because there are three of us and only one of you!" Allison pushed him away, again, then continued herself with "We can all take turns keeping very close eye on Monty unlike you.."

Sally only argued. "I can watch him. I can.. I can quit work and"-"And what about the kids?" Allison asked. Sally was quiet. Thinking really. "I.. I can manage. You can't take Lightning away from me." Chad stepped in again saying "We wouldn't be taking him away, we'd be fixing him. You had your turn and you failed. At this rate, you're going to kill him!" He snapped. Sally's heart broke hearing that.

Allison really got mad at Chad for saying that to her to. "Go sit down and shut up Chad!" She ordered! Pointing to the chairs near the door. Chad pouted a bit, but knew he sort of went ot far atv this point and did as his little sister ordered. Allison sighed and apologized for Chad's actions.

"We're all a little stressed out and hurt and.. You have to remember that Chad never left Mom's side.. Not until she admitted herself into that nursing home.." Sally nodded with a frown and muttered. "Yeah.. Yeah, I understand…" "Sally.. We really think this would be best for Monty.. He is our little brother after all. You can trust that he is in really, really safe and good hands if he is with us.. We have loved him longer than you." She joked. Sally tried smiling, but she was hurting.

"Is he awake?" Sally asked. Allison nodded. "But we don't know how to tell him about Mom yet.. So.. Keep that part to yourself.." Sally agreed to that then said "We should talk to Lightning and let him decide." She more of suggested that because she knew. She knew that Lightning would not want to leave her side….


	36. He almost crosses a line

The family walked into the room to see Lightning just sitting up in the hospital bed. He turned and looked at his brother, his sister and his wife. They stopped there and stared at him. Silently. Lightning swallowed nervously before speaking quietly. "I'm sorry..." he apologized. "I don't know what's wrong with me anymore..." Allison sighed and looked to her older brother. Chad frowned as he looked back at her. Sally stepped forward and approached her husband. Standing next to his bed, face to face with his broken soul. Lightning looked at her with shame. He hated himself. Sally slowly lifted a hand and caressed the side of his face. She didn't say a word. Mostly because she didn't know what to say.

Lightning took her hand from his face and hemd it in his lap. He could hear his heart beating, his lungs breathing. Nauseating as it was. Chad walked forward announcing "Allison and I have been talking.. To Kristine as well.. We think you should come home for a while.. We can help you and watch over you and get you through this." Immediately Lightning looked to Sally. Staring into her eyes and trying to read what she wanted. He saw that she didn't want to lose him. She wanted him to be her's. She wanted him close and never wanted to let him go. Lightning sighed and thought a moment beforr looking to his brother asking "Why? What makes you think you guys can help me anymore than.. Being here?" Allison stepped up answering "Because there are more of us. Because we are family and will be around you constantly and because we have been through this before with Barb. You were really too young to remember it much." "I remember some things..." Lightning growled.

Chad shook his head. "NO. No, you don't. As Barb's older brother, I saw it all Mon. I saw her drown herself in pills and her arms become a fucking mess. I saw Barb run away more times than you won cups! I KNOW WHAT DRUGS DO! SHE IS DEAD! And I'm not losing you next." "We just want to help Monty..." Allison whimpered. Lightning frowned and shook his head. "No..I can't guys... I can't leave Sally and the kids." "Not true. You can't let them see you continue like this. You CAN leave for a few weeks and come back strong. But you CAN NOT die on them." "I'm not dead Chad.." Lightning mumbled.

Chad's brows lowered. "I saw you die today Monty! The doc here says you don't have it in you to do this again! Do you get that!? The next time you do this, you are dead! Never coming back!" "Chad!" Allison scolded. Sally pulled away and looked away. Her heart breaking. Her eyes all teared up and the tears forcing themselves down her cheeks. Lightning stared up at his wife. Be broke her. He wasn't hurting just himself, he was hurting her to. His family.. His kids.. Lightning sighed and nodded. Then like a switch, Sally wiped her tears and looked to Lightning, asking "Wait... Where did you get whatever you took? I cleaned that house of everything toxic. Everything you could have taken." Lightning nodded again. "Yeah, uh.. Jackson was sent by Cleo. Pretty sure that's what's going on."

Sally was furious. She had enough. Cleo thisz Cleo that. Enough was enough. "I gotta go take care of this." She said and began to leave. Lightning's brows raised. "Woah, hold on, please." She stopped. "What are you going to do?" He asked. Sally shook her head. "It's time that bitch paid." She growled. Chad and Allison watched Sally go to. Allison then asking "Who's Cleo?" Lightning quickly answered as he tried getting out of bed. "Some crazy, obsessive woman. I can't let her face her." He fell to the ground from weakness. Chad and Allison each helping Lightning up and back on the bed. "You can't go anywhere like this. You need rest." Allison scolded. Lightning only whining back with "Than someone stop her! Cleo will kill her. That's what I'm most afraid of!" "Monty"-"No! Please! If you won't let me stop her, one of you! Please.." he begged. Chad and Allison looked at each other. Allison sighed then said "I'll go talk to her..." they really had no clue about Cleo and how bad she was. But if Lightning was this upset with Sally going, Allison would try to help.

Allison quickly walked out in search of Sally. She didn't catch up to her until right outsie the exit door. "Sally, wait." She called. Sally stopped in the parking lot and turned towards Allison, her sister in law. Allison frowned and asked "What do you think you're doing?" "Teaching Cleo a lesson she should have gotten a long time ago." "You're an attorney. I know that means you won't do anything too stupid.. But Monty is worried. He thinks this Cleo person will kill you." "It will never come to that. I'm just ,making it clear to her that I have had enough of her games. Cleo has been the one feeding Lightning drugs! She has been for a while. Drugs or alcohol.. Always something. She drugged him right before making him race me and sge drugged him into fucking Cruz, fucking her... She just..She has to listen to me." "Oh yeah.. Do you hear yourself? For one, Sally, you sound crazy. Not only that, but you want to go talk to someone who apparently uses drugs to control people? She sounds like the kind of person who has a plan for eveything and would be expecting you to show up at some point. If Cleo is this obsessed with MOn-Wait.. Is this the same Cleo that accused Monty of crying rape to consentual sex?" Asked Allison. Sally nodded.

Allison sighed, crossed her arms and shook her head. "Sally... Monty needs you here with the kids.. And he needs to come home with us. Not only to heal.. But for Mom... Plus, he'll be too far for this Cleo to touch him.. Please.. Think about it?" She pleaded. Sally stared at Allison a moment. Thinking. She was right. It was best for Lightning to go with them and not stay. Slowly.. Reluctantly, Sally nodded. "Yeah.. No, you're right Allison.. I can't help him anymore anyway.. I can't watch him kill himself anymore.. I.. I've failed him.." "That's not true. He just.. This is something that takes more than just some family support and some love of a wife and kids.. I promise you that we will not lose him. Our family has lost a lot of each other.. No more death will become of us.." Swore Allison as she stared into Sally's eyes.

Sally nodded. Although she did trust Allison.. She hated letting Lightning go like this. To leave and come back at some point when he got better.. If he got better...

Chad stood at the end of Lightning's bed. Just standing there and staring. Lightning stared back. Thinking. He was extremely worried for Sally. He knew or was pretty sure that Allison couldn't stop Sally. Once Sally put her mind to something, she would more than likely see it through. So if Sally was determined to speak with Cleo, she would. Lightning had to stop her. No. No, he had to deal with Cleo himself.

He needed to end things between him and Cleo and the town of Radiator Springs. But.. Chad would never let him just leave the hospital. Maybe. Lightning cleared his throat and asked "Hey.. Um.. I don't feel so good.. Do you think you could go grab a nurse?" "Well what's wrong?" Asked Chad. Lightning sighed.. Thinking quickly. "I just feel a little.. Dry and a little dizzy and.. Like pins and needles thing goin on in my hands and arms.." Lie. Chad shrugged saying "You over dosed. Isn't that normal?" "You really want to risk that?" Asked Lightning slyly. Chad's brows lowered. Unhappily Chad headed to the door, but stopped warning "I'll be right back." Then headed out in search of a nurse.

Lightning sighed and waited one second.. Two seconds.. Three. Okay. He took the I Vs in one hand and took a deep breath before slowly pulling them out of his arms. It hurt. He got up and glanced down. He was ina robe. He had to lose it. Lightning peeked out the room's door. A few nurses walked by. Chad was not in sight. Good. Lightning walked out, shutting the door behind him as he tried to quickly walk out of here. He knew he wasn't getting far with nothing but some tight boxers on and a robe. He made his way quickly to the gift shop.

He had to slow and stop a miute. His head felt heavy and his vison blurred for a moment. A black ring in his vision beat along with his heart beat. He had to take slow.. Deep.. Breaths before coming back to a more normal stance. With one more inhale and exhale, he went into the gift shop. He found some clothes easily. Some t shirt of the state's football team emblem on it and some sweat pants and slippers. Would have to do for now. But then he realized that he had no wallet. No I-d, no money.. Nothing. He looked over to the man at the register and asked "Do.. You have a place where I can try this on?.." The man gave Lightning a strange look.

And for a moment, Lightning became worried that the man would say something sense he was still in the hospital robe/gown. The man nodded answering "Yes Sir. Behind you and to the left." Lightning turned and looked at it and nodded once, thanking the man before going inside the dressing room and closing the door. Lightning took a deep breath as he began getting dressed and planning this escape...

Sally and Allison made their way back to the room to find Chad outside in the hall, sitting on the bench seat outside the door. Seeing his sister and Sally, he stood up and quickly announced "Monty's gone. He just took off on his own." "WHAT!?" Sally snapped! Allison's brows lowered as she shoved her brother back down into the seat and scolded by asking "HOW?! Where were you!?" "He said he wasn't feeling right and asked me to grab a nurse!" Chad defended!

"He's probably just trying to stop you Sally. Once he sees that you didn't go, he'll come back." Allison suggested more or less. Chad snickered crossing his arms. "You really think he's coming back?" He asked. Allison glared at her brother. "Yes, I do." "He won't." Chad snapped. "He chose the drugs over Sally dammit! That was his weakness!" Chad growled. Sally frowned as she stared down at the floor. If she was his weakness, she wasn't anymore...

Ding dong...

Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong.

Cleo finally got up and put on he robe. "Fucking... alright! Lay off the door bell!" She tied it tightly shut and headed down the stairs and to the door. She unlocked it and opened it, immediately getting grabbed by the throat and pushed back inside.

Cleo struggled. Trying to get the man's hand loose from around her throat. "J-J-Jackson... Y-You.. will regret... Th-This." She barely warned. Then the man turned on the lights. It wasn't Jackson, it was Lightning. Cleo smiled. She actually smiled as if she were happy to see him! "Well, well... W-w-what are you.. Here for?" She huffed. Lightning's grip tightened. Cleo struggled more. She was trying not to show it, but she was afraid now. Gasping as she spoke. "Drugs?... You... You want more?.." she asked. Lightning's brows lowered. The both of them staring into each other's eyes. "You tried to kill me." Lightning quietly reminded. His voice dark and serious, low and firm.

Cleo smiled nervously replying "Kill?.. K-kill is.. S-s-such a.. strong.. W-word.." his grip tightened. Cleo couldn't talk. She could barely breathe as she clawed at his hand to let go. Lightning pulled her closer. Eye to eye, face to face. "You came to me in the hospital and tried to kill me. You sent Jackson with drugs and hoped I would over dose. You really are a stupid Cleo. You can't kill me and I will not be made a fool anymore." Cleo was scared. She was struggling to breathe. Would he do it? Would he squeeze a little more and take her life? Was he a killer?

Lightning let go. He released his grip and Cleo fell to her knees on the ground. Coughing and gagging and gasping for breath! Her gasp turned into a chuckle, a giggle. A laugh. She looked up and said "I knew you... Couldn't do it.." still a bit breathless. Lightning glared down at her asking "Where are the drugs?" "Drugs? Is that all you care about?" She panted. Lightning continued to stare down at her. Cleo sighed and rolled her eyes. "I have them. You can.. Have them. They're in the basment.." she smiled.

Lightning snickered and began making his way to the basement. Cleo slowly stood up and adjusted herself before following. Lightning made his way to the door and opened it then froze. Cleo walked up behind him asking "Why did you stop?.." "Show me where they are." He ordered. Cleo sighed but was fine with it. She was absolutely fine with giving Lightning more drugs to take. Lightning followed Cleo down and to a little desk against a wall. She took a key out of a drawer then walked over to a file cabinet that was locked and used the key to open it. She stood there and announced "Here. All of them." Lightning cautiously approached and looked into the drawer. All kinds of pills and drugs in there.

"Take anything you like. Take all of it for all I care." Cleo growled as she rubbed her sore throat. Lightning was tempted. He was tempted hard. He swallowed nervously. He could take more. He could take some and feel... Safe... Safe in those in between moments. Lightning looked at Cleo and said "Get the ones you gave me last. With Jackson." Cleo raised a brow. "Suicide attempt?" She asked.

"Something like that." Lightning growled. Cleo stared a moment. She hesitated. Then she grabbed a few different ones and explained. "What Jackson gave you was a concoction of different medications all crushed up together. Lightning followed her to the desk and Cleo mixed the pills, crushing them and putting them into a bag. "How do you know all this?" Asked Lightning. Cleo snickered answering "I was a model. I myself have used so many drugs back in my younger days and the crowds I hung out with were... Well.. Interesting... And you really think Rodney and I had all this just by running some old home construction designing business? Palease.." "You sold drugs?" "Like candy." Cleo smiled proudly then handed Lightning the small powder in a bag.

"There Daddy. Next time, just tell me you want the dam drugs.. No need for violence." She warned. Lightning shrugged and apologized. "Yeah... Sorry for that.. Think the.. Withdrawal might have been.. Getting to me." He admitted before clearing his throat. Cleo rolled her eyes then teased with "Nice outfit by the way. Never took you as a football fan." "I'm not." Lightning growled. He forgot about the clothes he had on. So stupid.

Lightning followed Cleo back up to the main area of the house. Near the front door. "Now it's late.. So... Next time.. Call first." She added. Lightning sighed and swallowed nervously before stepping close up to Cleo's face. Close enough she could feel him breathing, hear him breathing.

Cleo was nervous after how he had just grabbed her throat. But Lightning did not do that again. Cleo stared into his eyes with fear. Was he going to hurt her again? Lightning leaned in.. Slowly.. Then kissed her. Cleo was so surprised! What a shock! Their lips parted quietly. Both staring at each other. Breathing a bit heavy. Lightning kissed her again. This time, Cleo went with it. Their tongues rolling in each other's mouths. Cleo moaned quietly into his mouth as Lightning began rubbing his hands up and down her body.

Cleo rubbed his chest then down and ribbed the groin of his pants. She broke the kiss asking "You wanna head upstairs and finish this?" Her voice breathless. Lightning nodded, wetting his lips or rather licking her saliva from his. Cleo smiled happily and took his hand, leading him to the bedroom. Cleo shut the door behind them and took the drugs from Lightning, placing them on her dresser. She then walked back up to Lightning and their make out continued. They mad their way into the bed. Cleo on top of Lightning as her tongue explored his mouth, his teeth, his tongue. Lightning breathed heavier and heavier. His member getting hard slowly.

He had to think of someome else though. He had to think of someone else to make himself stiffer beneath. Cleo sat up over him and loosened the robe. "You want all this tonight?" Cleo asked with a smile. Lightning nodded and swallowed loud enough she heard him. Cleo giggled and tossed the robe aside. She was only wearing a tight white camo shirt and pink floral panties. Her hair flowed down over her shoulders and Lightning rubbed up her leg, her hip, side and shoulder before grabbing a handful of it. He yanked on it hard and sudden, Cleo yiped with a smile! "Oh HOW I missed this Daddy!" Lightning sat up and his lips met her's again. They kissed like animals in heat. Cleo moaning and grabbing his face and then pulling at his shirt. Lightning allowed it to be removed. Cleo rubbed his bare chest, still sitting over in his lap. She pushed him back down and lifted her hips. "Help a girl out Daddy.." she pleaded and wriggled her ass back and fourth. Lightning took the panties and slid them down her thighs to her knees. His hand rubbed her between area. She was already pretty wet.

What an odd woman. Lightning pushed a finger inside her and Cleo moaned.. Melting at his touch. They began making out again. Kissing wildly as Lightning fingered her roughly really. Cleo snapped up saying "I can't take it anymore Daddy... Just fuck me already now. I want you inside me." As hot as that sounded, Lightning didn't really want her, but he had to get her to trust him. Closing his eyes and thinking of someone else, he let Cleo suck him into a harder position and then let her take a seat above him.. Held her hips and helped her go up and down, up and down. Cleo leaned down and grabbed his face as she twerked her hips up and down, shoving him in and out of her wet hole.

"Look at me Daddy.. Look at me.. I.. I'm going to cum!" She cried! Lightning stared into her eyes, she into his as she then clenched his jaw and pressed her lips to his as her insides tightened around his rod! Lightning couldn't take it. The pleasure of her inside pulses forced him to cum. There was no holding it back at this point as he grabbed her ass and pushed her down. Impaling her deeper! Cleo let out a whimper as he did and snapped up! "GOD IT'S SO BIG!" she cried. Lightning didn't need to hear that. He honestly felt she was just over doing it. Both cooling after hard orgasms. Cleo lay next to Lightning in bed. Rubbing his chest gently with her fingers. "That was nice Daddy.." she complimented. Lightning swallowed nervously. Not proud of what he did, but it had to be done...

Cleo opened her eyes slowly. She sat up and yawned. She was in such a good mood after last night. She sat up and looked over. Lightning wasn't there. She sighed and got up and threw on her robe. Tying it tightly around her again. She yawned then the door opened. "Good, you're up!" Lightning exclaimed. He carried over a tray full of breakfast. "Um.. What's this?" Cleo asked with a slight smile. Lightning shrugged and set it down at the end of the bed. Then Cleo noticed what be was wearing. One of her ex's old suits. "And what are you wearing?" She giggled. Lightning snickered and explained "Well..I wanted to look normal. Breakfast is a bit of a thanks and an apology for how I acted last night." Then her took her face in his hands and really looked at her neck. "What are you doing?.." Cleo asked nervously.

Lightning chuckled answering "Relax. I'm looking at how your neck looks. You look fine. Barely noticeable." "That's okay. To be honest, I kind of enjoyed behind choked out like that. Really made me wet." She teased. As she turned and faced the bed and tray of food. Lightning rolled his eyes. Completely faking this. Cleo sat on the bed and asked "Aren't you going to join me?" She asked. Lightning smiled and sat down behind her saying "Of course!" He kissed her shoulder and rubbed his hands over her arms as she began to eat. "Mm.. Make this yourself?" She asked. Lightning nodded with a "Mmhmm." And kissed her shoulder. "You should shower after breakfast. Maybe I'll even finger you again..." he teased in a deep throaty like voice. Cleo giggled and sipped the ornage juice. "Have you had your breakfast?" She asked.

Lightning let out a sigh answering "I have, but.." his hand slowly went between her legs as he spoke in her ear, "I'm still hungry.." Cleo melted at his touch. Sipping her juice and eating the bread. "Alright. Go on and get the shower ready. I'll be over in a moment." She assured. Lightning kissed her shoulder then got and walked to the bathroom. He did pause and stare at Cleo. Watching her eat for a moment before getting the shower ready. He walked back out and said "I am going to run out and grab something for us to use later.. If it's alright?" Cleo finished her juice asking "Well what is it?" "Just some rope and a few other toys." He smiled. His look was sexual and Cleo liked it.

"Well, well.. I like this sudden change in you Lightning. Really it's an improvement. And I love it. Sure. I'll shower and put something cute on. Just for you." She teased. Lightning snickered and smiled. "Right. You do that.." he then walked out. Unknowingly to Cleo, he took her keys and her phone with him and her money...

Lightning returned and walked into the quiet house. He took a deep breath then called. "Cleo.." nothing. He swallowed nervously and headed to the bedroom. He peeked in slowly then walked in. "Cleo.." he called again. Nothing. Lightning was really nervous. Scared and afraid might be better words to describe it. He walked to the closed bathroom door and hesitated. Then knocked. "Cleo.." he called. Nothing. He swallowed nervously. Hesitating opening the door. He had to though. Lightning gripped the handle and opened the door. Cleo was laying over the toilet. Her head just laying in her arms over into the bowl. "Cleo..." Lightning called quietly. Nothing. She was in nothing but a towel at the moment. A towel wrapped around her body. Lightning stepped closer and shook her shoulder gently. Nothing.

"Cleo." He called more firmly. He shook her shoulder again and her body fell off the toilet and to the floor with a thud. Lightning stared a moment. The world slowed down. Cleo had drool and spit and vomit mixed with some blood near her face.. Lightning kneeled down and flwt for a pulse... He waited... Waited..Nothing. She was dead.

**so taking your (Salqueenfan) advice on deleting Parts and ab ing this chap here.****of your Ideas, not sure. I'm going to just start writing, keeping your ideas in mind and see where this Chap goes. Thankfor the final chance. I'll let you Readers know if I get stuckon this and feel on a blank ending_ Thanks, L 95**


	37. fear

"Cleo." He called more firmly. Lightning shook her shoulder again and her body fell off the toilet and to the floor with a thud. He stared a moment. The world slowed down. CLeo had drool and vomit mixed with some blood near her face. Lightning knelt down and felt for a pulse. He waited...Waited.. Nothing. She was dead.

The panic that hit him was something he felt very rarely. Maybe even never before. His heart stopped it seemed. But then there it was.. Budum... Bud.. dum... bud.. dum.. Slowly and loudly as everything seemed slow, his head dizzy as he was coming to take in what was happening. He swallowed nervously. It was pretty hard to swallow. He choked on air. Not really, but it sure felt like it!

"Cleo.. This isn't.." Funny? He paused and rolled her more onto her back. "Fuck.." He muttered. The panic really hit now! "FUCK!" He yelled then grabbed out Cleo's phone and called 911. "Yes I'm at xxxx Curve Drive. Um.. My friend is in the bathroom on the floor and I can't feel a pulse. I think she overdosed on some drugs!... Tell me what to do! Please Help me.. Help me..." Lightning used his shoulder to hold the phone as he began doing what the person on the line said as he waited for the ambulance...

Lightning sat in the waiting room. His knee bouncing, foot tapping. Tapping and tapping... He was scared. What if he really did kill her? What if they found out that he tried killing her because that is what happened. He slipped her the drugs in her juice in hopes she would die, but.. He didn't think it would actually work! This was Cleo and it seemed like the bitch would live forever. Fuck whatif she did live? And she figures out what he did?

Cleo would never stop coming after him and his kids and Sally.. Ever! This was bad, so bad! Tapping and tapping and bouncing his knee. "Mr. McQueen." Said the man firmly. Lightning looked up to see Nick standing in front of him. Hands on his utility belt and he was serious. Nick was in no mood to play any games with the matter.

"I want to ask you a few questions about Miss De Frank and her condition in which you found her in." Nick said, Lightning swallowed nervously then nodded. Nick motioned for Lightning to follow him and they went into a private wiating room where Sheriff was waiting. Lightning was scared. Why was Sheriff waiting? Was Sheriff supervising? Did they already figure it out? Was he going to be arrested? Did Cleo die!? Was she dead and he was going to jail now!?

Nick shut the door then pointed at the seat in the room saying "Please, sit Mr. McQueen." Lightning nervously did as the officer suggested and sat down. Sheriff stood a ways back, staring, watching and was going to listen as Nick then pulled one of the chairs in front of Lightning and sat in it himself before beginning his questions.

"So... What happened?" Lightning swallowed nervously and glanced at Sheriff before back to Nick and answering "I found Cleo in the bathroom on the floor... Well.. The toilet, leaned over it and she wasn't moving or anything.." Nick nodded, Lightning continued "And so I called her name a few times then shook her and she fell and.." He paused as he felt the panic about to resurface. "I.. That's when I realized she was.. Dead..." He stared at the cop.

"Is she dead?" Lightning asked. Nick didn't answer, but instead asked "You suggested she overdosed. How did you come to that conclusion?" Lightning looked like a deer in headlights, only worse! Lightning glanced at Sheriff before back at Nick answering "I..." He paused and swallowed. "I know the signs.." "Why were you at her house?" "I just was." "Were you and Cleo using substances together?" Lightning shook his head and quietly mumbled "I just found her like that..." Nick glanced over to his superior for a moment.

Sheriff sighed and nodded. Nick turned back to Lightning saying "I'm going to need a urine sample. We've talked to a nurse and we.. Strongly.. Recomend doing that here. Now." Lightning stared at Nick. He was nervous. Lightning was very nervous, a nervous mess. He had just gotten out of the hospital for an overdose himself. Well, he left without being formaly discharged really, so Lightning was afriad that the drugs were still in his system. Probably would be and it as best to be honest about that probably. Lightning nodded then cleared his throat admitting "I uh.. Just got out of a hospital for um... Taking.. Some medications..." Nick sighed, staring. Thinking.

He nodded then stood up. Sheriff then stepped in saying "You go ahead Nick. I'm going to talk to him a minute before we send him out to give a sample." Nick nodded then walked on out, quietly shutting the door to the private room.

Sheriff walked up and sat where Nick was sitting and stared at his old racing friend asking "What's going on?.. I can't help if I don't know." Lightning shook his head answering "No one can help me.." Sheriff hurt hearing that and replied "I can help you. I can try. You scared us all before McQueen and.. You say you were in the hospital again?" He questioned. Lightning's eyes began filling with tears. "Come on, why were you at Cleo's?" Asked Sheriff. "You don't expect me to believe you were just walking by and just walked into her house to the bathroom and found her like she was, do you?" The cop asked. Lightning stared at the ground, thinking.

There seemed no way out of this. Lightning looked back up to Sheriff and asked "Is she dead? Please... I need to know.." Sheriff sighed answering with a shake of his head slowly and admitting "I don't know.. Last thing the docs told us is that it was a severe overdose and that she.. May or may not make it. Did you sleep with her? Is that what this is about? You just don't want Sally reading the report?" The man asked. Lightning didn't even think of that, but she probably would just because she was nosy like that at times.

Lightning's lips quivered. The emotions were really hitting him hard. He stared at the ground and ran his fingers though his hair and tears filled his eyes. Sheriff rubbed his hand over Lightning's shoulder. Trying to comfort his friend. "It's going to be okay McQueen.. You just got to get some help.." Sheriff knew Lightning was obviously having some bad problems and a rough time with the drugs and it hurt seeing him this way. Sheriff just didn't know it was really this bad.

Someone who was so filled with life and smiles and loved racing, Sally, his friends.. Suddenly was a crying mess in a hospital, withering away and dying inside each day a little more. Sheriff stood up saying "I don't have to call Sally.. But you should. I think. And I hate to insist, but I'll need that sample and I can't leave you alone at the door for it either.." Lightning looked up at the Sheriff and nodded. Wiping his eyes. "What really happened McQueen?" Sheriff asked again. Lightning sniffled and only asked "What happens if she dies?.. Am I in trouble?"

Sheriff stared at Lightning answering "I hope not. Is there a reason you might be?.." The man was suspicious. Lightning shook his head, lying. Sheriff sighed. Truthfully, if Cleo did not wake up, or died, a full investigatement would be placed. If that happened, Lightning might be in trouble...

Sally glanced at the kids. They seemed fine at the moment. Lightning still hadn't called or came home. It left her worried. Worried and afarid. What if we did more drugs and something happened? What if he was already gone now? What if he just didn't want to be home anymore?. Sally glanced at the kids one more time before grabbing her phone and calling the one person in town that had the ability to search for Lightning for her, if he was in town that is.

Sheriff's phone buzzed. He glanced at the number and saw Sally's name. He glanced over at Lightning who was asleep, lay over on a few of the waiting room chairs all pushed together. Sheriff stepped aside and quietly answered. "Hello?.."

_Sheriff.. It's Sally. Is Lightning or do you know if Lightning is in town?_

"Uh.. Yeah, he's with me."

_Oh thank Chrysler! Can I speak with him?_

"Well he's asleep at the moment."

Is-Wait.. Why is he with you? Is everything okay?

"He's... (sigh) He's tore up over something."

_Is he high_?

"What? No. Wait, is that his problem? Getting high? He said something about how he had just left the hospital after what I believe was an overdose again."

_Yeah, more like escaped. He just walked out. He just overdosed yesterday while I was out._

"Just yesterday? He shouldn't be out and about than!"

_I know. Is he alright? Can you keep an eye on him?_

"Of course. When are you coming to get him this time?"

..._ I'm not sure I am this time... I don't think he wants to be with me and the kids.. I think he just wants to destroy himself anymore.. I can't help him. It's.. Exhausting Sheriff. I love him and I know this isn't who he is, but at this rate he's going, he is going to take me down with him and I can't let that happen.._

"He was with Cleo, Sally."

_What?.. But why?_

"I don't know. He doesn't want to open up. She overdosed and she's in the hospital. That's why I'm here with Lightning. He's the one who called for help."

_What?... That.. Why would he have even been with her? See, none of what he does anymore makle sense!_

"I can keep an eye on him like you asked. I'll see if I can get him convinced into some sort of help."

_It won't work... Look... I'll just.. I'm coming down.. I'll figure something out with the kids.. I'll be there soon.. Just don't let him leave again, please._

"I'll try. See you soon Sally."...

Lightning...

Lightning.. Wake up...

Lightning heard a voice. Her voice. Her sweet.. Tender.. Voice...

"Lightning... Come on, wake up." Wait. He really did hear her. Lightning opened his eyes to see Sally kneeling in fron of him, staring face to face. Lightning sat up quick and stared down at sally asking "What are you doing here?" sally placed her hands on his knees as she looked up answering "I came for you silly.." Her voice was soft and quiet. She was holding back emotion.

Lightning shook his head saying "You need to go. You should leave." Sally stood up asking "Why? Why do you want me to go?.. I already know about Cleo." "You.. Y-Y-You do?.." He stuttered. Sally crossed her arms. "Lightning, why did you go see her? Why did you run out like you did? You overdosed! You died yesterday and you act like you don't care if you did!" She was angry and hurt. Maybe even afraid.

Lightning swallowed nervously as he stared up at his wife. He was afraid he would brake and suddenly admit everything to her. His eyes filled with tears. And Sally snapped. Not like anger, but she saw the tears gathering in Lightning's eyes and just felt her heart snap! She sat next to him and embraced him in her loving arms tightly!

"Lightning I don't want to lose you!" She whimpered loudly. Lightning was trying hard not to just cry again. He didn't want to lose her either.

"You need to eat." sally said. "Come on.. Let's go to the diner or something. Get out of this ugly hospital." Lightning swallowed nervously. His stomach hurt from not eating lately. He just forgot to eat. He shook his head though answering "Not the diner.. Please.. I don't want anyone seeing me like this." Sally stared at him. Aside from the odd black suit that the top buttons of the shirt were open and the sleeves of the blazer rolled up to his elbows, hair a mess and the obvios signs of weight loss, his cheeks seemingly slimmer to. Yeah.. He may have looked a little different. Maybe even sickly. He was though. He was sick because of what he was always doing to himself and to his body now.

"Okay. We can grab something through a drive through. Come on, let's go." Sally replied. Lightning sighed and thinking.. More of worrying about Cleo then said "I can't..." Sally sat with him, confused. "Yes you can. Sheriff isn't holding you here or anything." "No, you don't understand.. I can't. If Cleo dies I... I just can't." Lightning whimpered. Sally only grew a bit frustrated.

"Are you kidding me?" Sally snarled. "Ypu run off from the hospital, don't even try calling me and I find you are here with Cleo and then you want to stay for her?" "Maybe I didn't want you to find me!" Lightning huffed! Sally's jae dropped. Lightning shook his head and continued "Maybe... Maybe I hoped you'd just.. Leave me.. " "Is that what you want?" Asked Sally.

Lightning shook his head then looked to his wife. She was beautiful. Oh how he wished he could go back in time. "I love you Sally... And I don't want you to drown with me.." "Than don't drown!" She snapped. Lightning sighed. What was he to do? Sally reached for him again, but he scooted away. He didn't want her touch. To be honest, he wanted the drugs.

"Pushing away won't work." She reminded. Lightning swallowed nervously then admitted "I slipped the drugs to Cleo..." it was quiet, but Sally heard him. "What?" She asked in a whisper. Lightning stared at her and repeated "I tried to kill her.. I left the hospital and came here with the intentions of... Killing her.." "SSSHHHH" Sally shooshed him quick. Scared he would be taken away in seconds.

She stared at him in disbelief. There was no way that was true. There was no way the Lightning she knew was capable of something like that. But that's just it, huh? He wasn't the man she once knew.

"Stickers... You don't mean that... Do you? I mean, you?... You didn't really?" Sally mumbled. L ightning nodded. Being honest and replying "I did... I wanted... I started thinking of everything she had done to us, me, town... I wanted her dead. I wanted to kill her and I just... I really didn't think about what happens after she.. Was gone.. And then I saw her there and freaked out and just.. I panicked.." Sally couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Oh Lightning... Oh fuck..." she muttered and came to realize.

Lightning was going to jail. "If Cleo dies... It's over for me Sal... I've really fucked up." He teared up. "It's... It's these dam drugs!" He snapped and cried hard! "I can't think straight!.. I can't do... Anything... Everything is all messed up and I feel like I'm running full speed into a wall!.. I can't stop no matter what I do and I want to!.. I want to for you and the kids and I just can't..." Sally leaned her head on his shoulder and rubbed his back gently with her hand.

Just being there for her husband as he cried and quietly calmed down. "They won't find out.." She assured softly. Lightning sniffled a bit then questioned. "What? How?.. What do you mean?" "I'll protect you.." "No. No, I can't let you do that. I just"-"You don't get a choice here Lightning. I know this... isn't you... You need real help. Rehab or... Texas... You need to go home with Chad and Allison for a while..." Sally said with a frown. Lightning wiped his eyes. "Why? I don't want to leave you. I WANT to be with you and won't me leaving make me look more like a suspect?" He asked.

Sally shook her head saying "No. No, it won't... You need to. I can't help you Lightning.. I can't do it anymore and your family needs you.." "But you-I need you." "Lightning"-"No! I don't want to go back there. I want to stay with you and be with you. I need you, okay? I will stop. I promise!" He pleaded. Sally shook her head. "You keep saying that.." "But this is different. I know I have to, okay?" "Lightning stop!.. You have to go!" She snapped harshly. Lightning's brows lowered. "Why do you want me to go!? Do you need me gone for some reason? Because I promise I'll change! Please Sally!" "Lightning"-"Please! I don't want to leave, okay? I need you more than I need them. I will stop and change and do better." "Stop Lightning.." "Only if you tell me why you want me gone so dam bad." "I don't want you gone... I can't do this though.. I can't do this anymore." Sally explained.

Lightning only continued "Well you don't have to because it stops. I swear it." "Lightning "-"I'm not leaving." "You're Mom died!" Sally shouted! Lightning just stared at her quietly. Sally didn't meant to slip it like that. "Oh gosh... Lightning I... I'm sorry.. I... I'm so sorry." "My Mom is dead?" He questioned. Sally sighed with a frown. "That... that's not true. Chad would have... He would have said something.." he muttered. Sally nodded and explained "He wanted to. He came down here to tell you.. Said it was an in person thing and.. Then he found you like he did .. on the floor... That was hard on him..."

Lightning shook his head in disbelief. "No... No, my Mother is fine. She's in that nursing home thing in. . SHE'S OKAY!" He yelled as he stood up. Tears filling his eyes again. Sally immediately stood up and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry Lightning... I didn't mean to tell you like this. I'm sorry.." Lightning whimpered and began to cry. Choking up at the thought. His mother was gone? Forever? He suddenly pulled away. "No. No, I can't.. I can't do this." Then started walking away. Sally quickly followed.

Lightning noticed and turned and scolded "STOP! You've done enough! Just... Just leave me alone. . Please..." he whimpered. Sally stood there. Face to face and staring. Lightning was really hurting and was in a bad place. He turned and walked away. Sally watched him go. Part of her understood why he wanted to be alone, but.. What if he went and found more drugs? What if he really did what he just said he did with Cleo?

She quickly rushed after him, catching up to him. Lightning continued to walk, as she chased. "Leave me alone." He growled. "No." Answered Sally. Lightning back with "Why?" "Because." "Why!?" "Just because." Lightning then stopped and snapped at her again, "WHY!?" "BECAUSE I'M AFRAID YOU WILL KILL YOURSELF!" She whined loudly!

Lightning rolled his eyes. "That's stupid." He griped then began walking away again and continuing to the nearest exit. Sally chased again and argued "No it's not! I'm afraid you will go out and take drugs and kill yourself." "That's the least you should be afraid of." "So what should I be most afraid of?" She asked. Lightning turned, grabbed her shoulders then slammed her up against the wall roughly with a thud and stared into her face, "You should be afraid of me!" He yelled! Sally looked into his hurting eyes.

As Lightning pulled back and put his hands in his pockets, he began walking away again. Sally was once again quick to follow. "You can't scare me away Lightning. If you're going to hurt me than just do it already. Because we both know you won't do anything." Lightning turned around towards her again, reared back and SLAP! across her face!

Sally slowly reached for her face... Her cheek. It stung. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at Lightning. How could he do that? Lightning swallowed painfully and kept his emotion down saying "I'm not worth it." Then a fee steps back and one last look at his wife before turning and heading out the exit door. Sally rubbed her cheek.

Still standing the very spot he hurt her. It hurt her heart more than her face. Sally ruined it gently then looked behind to see if anyone saw that. No. Good. Sally regained herself then rushed out the door after Lightning again. She was still worried he would do something drastic like drugs again and she needed to protect him from that. Outside in the parking lot though, Sally lost him. Her heart beat harder, faster!

"Lightning?.." She called in a gasp. "Lightning!.. Lightning!" She panicked and called for him, but no answer. He was fast and gone and Sally felt like she had just lost a child in public kind of fear. He was gone and what if he looked for drugs!? What if he did it? What if he killed himself!? "Sheriff..." she muttered then ran back inside as fast as she could!


	38. Nick's real feelings

"Sheriff!!" Sally called as she ran towards him! Sheriff and Nick turned to see Sally. "Everything okay?" Asked Sheriff. Sally caught her breath before answering "No. Lightning left and I'm worried he's going to look for... For more drugs..." Sheriff's brows raised. "Things are that bad?" He asked. Sally frowned admitting "I may have accidentally said something that would have sent him into a downhill spiral of emotions and then"-"Woah, woah. What happened to your face!?" Asked Nick! Sheriff squinted his eyes to better examine her cheek. But Sally quickly covered the side of her face with her hand.

Nick wasn't having it though and pulled her hand free to see the redness. "Did he hit you!?" Nick asked in a growl. Sally turned pale before answering "Lightning isn't himself.. It's the drugs..." Nick didn't seem convinced though. Sheriff then asked "Where would he go to find anything?" "Cleo's. He said something about having drugs there." Sheriff nodded once then headed out. Nick began to follow, but Sheriff stopped him explaining "Someome needs to stay with Sally." "But I"-"Just stay with her." Sheriff ordered.

Nick sighed then looked back at Sally. She looked ridiculous to him. Going to back to Lightning over and over like she did. Sheriff left, leaving Nick with Sally. Nick turned back and walked over her. "So... Why don't we get that face checked out? We are in a hospital." He smiled. Sally glared at him. She didn't like him much after their encounter, but sure. She agreed to that for now sense Sheriff stuck then together for the time being...

The nurse threw away the gloved then handed Sally a prescription. "Go pick this up down town. You will take two pills in the morning and two before bed. You might feel a little nauseous and loose the first hour or so after taking them so, time it right if you must drive." The nurse warned. Sally nodded and thanked her. Then Officer Nick walked her out.

Nick walked side by side to with Sally and found himself asking "So how did you get here?" Sally looked at him answering "I drove.." "As fast as you got here? You raced. Seems like McQueen has taught you a few bad habits, right?" He joked. Sally just glared as walked up to her car. "I got it from here." She growled. As she began to open her door, Nick stopped her and shut it then leaned on it.

"Where's the fire Sally?" He teased. "Sheriff told me to stay with you and so I'm going to until further notice. If you'd like, I'll drive you to the store and we can pick up that prescription. I'll take you wherever you're staying to." Sally thought for a moment. Not about Nick's offer, but she had no place yet.

"Did McQueen?..." Nick began asking then stopped. Thinking himself. Sally looked up at him and did notice his eyes looked down and back up. Stupid. Honestly it pissed her off right now. "I'll manage.. Thank you.." she managed. Nick still stood between her and the car door and said "Well, I do want to apologize for how I acted before.. I was"-"Rude? A jerk and a pervert? A liar?" Asked Sally as she crossed her arms.

Nick blushed a bit and explained "I may have been... I said some things to.. A few people I regret and I shouldn't have." Sally only rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Miss Sally!" Nick smiled. "I was jealous. McQueen had his chances with you then I heard only stories of this Francesco guy really, then this Jackson kid had his turn and I"-"You were jealous you didn't get your turn?" Sally snarled.

Nick stared at her a moment. "What? No. I mean yes, but I.. Not like that. You are just this.. A very beautiful woman and McQueen was lucky." "Was lucky? What the fuck Nick? I am still married to Lightning!" "Seriously?.. He's abusive and on drugs and how he's treating you, running off? That isn't love." Nick corrected. Sally's brows lowered as she was quick to snap with "Oh and spreading rumors about some woman because she just didn't want to fuck, is?"

Nick sighed apologizing again. "I'm sorry for that. Told you.. I was hurt, okay. I mean what do those guys have that I don't besides a stupid career in racing? I mean do you only do racers?" He asked. Sally had it! "Are you kidding me Nick! Shut up! This is not an appropriate conversation! Lightning is my husband and he needs me right now! Ow!" She rubbed her head. Her face hurt and she had a horrible headache coming on strong. Nick frowned and nodded. "Okay.. Sorry.. Look, you're in no condition to drive. Leave the car.. We'll take your duffle from the seat there, I'll get your prescription and take you where you need me to. Okay?" She sounded kind and sweet.

Maybe he really was sorry. Sally sighed and looked at the red headed man. She frowned a bit. Nick was right. She felt horrible and like doing nothing but laying down with some ice on her face. It felt puffy and swollen and stung at the touch. "Okay..." she finally caved. Nick smiled and grabbed her bag out if her then guided her over to his car. "You'll have to ride in the back. I've got no passenger seat sense upgrading the computer." Sally didn't care. Nick opened the door for her and she got in. And though she was taking care of herself, all she could think of was Lightning.

Nick got in and Sally asked "Can you call or radio Sheriff? See if he's found Lightning yet?" Nick looked back at her with a sigh then answered "Sure." He took the radio and spoke "Sheriff, you find McQueen?" Short pause then Sheriff answering "No luck yet. I'm gonna look around town. Did you let Sally leave? I don't want her alone and doing something she should leave to us." "No, I'm still with her. Gonna take her to the drug store then home." "Good. Tell her to put some ice on her face and go ahead and jeep her company until I bring McQueen up." "Will do." "Where are you dripping her off?" Asked Sheriff. Nick looked to Sally who answered "My house.." Nick repeated this to Sheriff then he hung up then looked back asking "Good enough?" Sally glared. Nick was a bit snooty, so maybe he was still a little upset from before...

Sheriff pulled up to the academy. He got out and stared at the building. A bird was sitting on top for a moment that seemed to stare down at him then flew away. Sheriff sighed. This academy had such a bright future. Sheriff walked around to the front door. Still locked up. He then walked around back and there. Finally. Lightning sat on the bleachers, staring out at the old dirt track. Sheriff let out a sigh of relief then approached and greeted. "Hey McQueen." Lightning turned and looked at the man.

Lightning frowned asking "You come to arrest me?" Sheriff snickered answering "No. Sally was worried. She says the drugs are... Pretty bad.." he added. Lightning stared at the track. With no answer, Sheriff decided to sit next to his friend. It was quiet. Both just staring at the track. "Those drugs I took from you before.. Is that what you keep taking?" Asked Sheriff. Lightning looked at the man and rudely asked "Have you ever just hated who you are so much that you just wanted to die? But because you are scared to actually die, you just get those in between moments? Where nothing matters and if you did die, you are okay with that.." "You sound suicidal." "Maybe I am." Lightning muttered.

Sheriff wasn't sure how to react to that! "McQueen.. You have a good life. Good kids, Sally.. An academy that just needs some work and"-"DON'T TELL ME HOW GOOD I HAVE IT! I know how good I have it! Okay!?" Lightning yelled! "I just fucked up!.. I just fuck up... Everything... Drugs helped.. But then the dam doctor got me to stop taking those stupid prescriptions and everything changed! Everything went all wacky inside my head and the therapist couldn't help, racing never helped, Sally couldn't help! The drugs are what helped.." "You overdosed McQueen. That's not helping. You're killing yourself. What would all the fans you have say? All those people who grew up watching you and looking up to you?" "Oh you mean like Cruz?" Snarled Lightning.

"Most of my fans see me as the guy who fucked his trainer.. Nothing more..." Lightning quietly admitted. Sheriff sighed."It was all for nothing.." Lightning continued. "I became this racing champion.. For nothing. I should have listened to the people that tried warning me. . Racing pulls you away from family. Even Francesco knew.. You don't get close to the driver... I should have retired sooner. I should have stepped up for Sally when she needed me most.. I should have chosen my marriage over racing... Now we're both paying for it... I don't want her to be with me anymore Sheriff. I want Sally to move on and be happy. This chasing me around thing isn't happiness. I'm ruining her life.. Dragging her behind me through the mud so I can what? Get high?" He asked.

Sheriff shrugged and suggested "Maybe get some real help.." "I hit her. I hit her back at the hospital. That's not me.. Is it?" Asked Lightning. Sheriff swallowed loudly before answering "I hope not... Look... You have all of us here for you. In town.. We all support you and would be willing to do what it takes to help." "Maybe you should forget me." Lightning suggested. Sheriff snickered saying "Never gonna happen McQueen. You know... The first time we met, I couldn't wait to get rid of you. Get you out my town and throw you back to whatever pedestal you came from. Now I just want you to stay." He chuckled. Lightning smiled a little. Not much, but a little.

"Let me call Sally and we can get you back home. Kay?" Suggested Sheriff. Lightning sighed and was silent at first then looked to his older friend and nodded. Sheriff patted Lightning's back gently then stood up and walked bac to his car. Lightning thought about things. He should go home if what Sally said was true. He should...

Nick pulled up to Sally's old place to drop her off. "This place still have some basic necessities?" He asked. Sally nodded and opened grabbed the handle of the door to get out, but the door did nothing. Right. Cop car. "Nick, can you please open the door." Nick looked back at her smiling and nodded answering "Sure I can. You did take your meds, right?" He asked. Sally nodded. She did. She took them when she got them from the store. Nick got out his seat and turned to open the back door. When he did open it, instead of letting Sally out, he got in and shut the door.

"What do you think you are doing?..." Sally asked quietly as she felt nervous now. Nick snickered answering "I want to make sure you're okay." "Yes. You helped me plenty.. Now I want to go inside my house..." "Of course. But let me see your face." He lifted her chin and used a small light from his belt to look into her eyes. It made Sally squint a little.

Then he out down the light and took a look at her cheek. All red and bruised. "He really got you good, didn't he?" Nick asked. Sally pulled away. Looking out the other window and whined a bit as she asked "Let me out Nick.." "Of course. But.." she started and placed his hand on her knee. "I want you to know I'm here for you." Sally stared at his hand replying "Yeah... okay Nick..." "And I'm onto whatever Lightning McQueen is doing. The drugs he is so obviously taking. Illegal. And when I find his little stash .. I'm going to put him where he belongs... I have to.. It's the law." He softly explained.

He didn't need to tell Sally the laws. She swallowed nervously as his hand rubbed into her inner thigh and Nick continued "But I might... Be able to put a pause on my search... Under the right circumstances.." he hinted as his hand rubbed right against her area. Sally closed her eyes and swallowed nervously. What could she do? Fight him? Trapped in the back of a car with him? She'd loose and still be trapped. Nick's fingers rubbed up and down agaisnt the area of her pants. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out her phone slowly. "Nick... This can stop and no one has to know what you did.." she tried persuading.

Nick snickered saying "I haven't done anything. I sure as hell haven't heard you tell me to stop." He smiled. Sally then snapped "Okay, stop. Stop." Nick stopped. He actually stopped and pulled his hand away. Sally let out a sig h of relief. Nick chuckled asking "You didn't really think I was that type of cop? Did you?" Sally didn't answer. Just clenched onto her phone in case. Nick then opened the door and said "If you want out, you can leave." Pointing to the door. But he was still sitting in the way.

Sally's brows lowered. "Thank you, but you need to get out first." Nick shook his head saying "If you want to go, you can crawl over me." Sally glared at him. How dare he! "Are you serious?" She asked. Nick shrugged then leaned back in the seat saying "I'm very comfortable Miss Sally. But you can go. No one is stopping you." He smiled. Sally was furious and had mind to punch Nick in the balls! She huffed a bit then put her phone on her back pocket and began to shuffle over him.

One leg over his lap, and Nick grabbed onto her hips and pulled her weight down onto his groin. Sally looked down at him and SLAP! across Nick's face as she slung her other leg out and stepped out of the car. Nick got out after her and shut the rear door as Sally adjusted herself. Nick stared at her. Smiling as he looked at her, mostly her parts. "Better hope Lightning found a good hiding place for his drugs. Because I will not stop until I find them and get rid of people like that in my town." He warned. Sally nodded saying "Good. We obviously need more people like you here Nick. Bye.." and walked over to the front door, unlocked it then when she went to shut the door, it wouldn't. It hit Nick's boot below.

Sally grew a bit fearful of him now and looked up. The door pushed open slowly as Nick snickered and reminded her that she forgot her bag, which he had in hand and that Sheriff told him to stay with her until he got here. Sally stared up at Nick. Not sure what to think. "Okay..." She muttered. Nick smiled asking "Think you could fix me a glass of water. I'm pretty dry really. The weather out here does that to me." Sally stared at him. Not sure about him, but nodded answering "Sure.." she turned around and Nick added "I'll bet you're a screamer."

Sally turned around and snapped "Excuse me?" Nick shrugged with "Relax, it's a compliment. I'm just saying I'll bet you are more of a screamer than a moaner." Sally couldn't believe this guy. "Okay, you need to go!" She ordered firmly! Nick just patted the cuffs on his belt saying "Calm down it was just a compliment.. Wouldn't want to have to restrain you." And winked. Sally was furious! "NO! You go now! I'm done and Sheriff is going to know just what you did to me in that cop car!" "And what did I do? I stopped when you asked me to." He reminded.

Sally sighed. "Yes, but you... You..." Technically didn't do anything illegal yet. "I'm bulletproof." Nick exclaimed. Sally glared. "I'm just going to get you that water..." she announced and walked away to the kitchen of the house. Nick wasn't far behind. He took her bag up stairs then back down quick. Watching her grab a glass, then to the sink, tap water then shut off the sink and walked up to him and handed him the glass. Nick smiled and handed the glass back saying "Thanks, but I don't do tap." "Of course you don't..." Sally growled then turned around and walked to the sink and dumped out the glass when her phone began ringing. She took it out and saw it was Sheriff and then looked back at Nick.

She swallowed nervously as she held the phone. Nick snickered. "Aren't you going to answer that?" He asked. Sally pressed the button answering "Hello? Yes... Yup... Great! Thank goodness, thank you so much Sheriff... Yes... Yep, he's here.. Okay, see you soon." She then hung up and announced "Sheriff is on his way up with Lightning." "Good." Nick said with a smile.

Sally set her phone on the counter and then walked over to the fridge and poured Nick some water from there. He didn't know it was still tap water there to, but whatever. Sally finished and walked back over to Nick saying "Here. Water." And handed him the cup. Nick took it and drank some of it down. "Thanks Miss Sally." He said. Sally nodded unhappily then turned to walk away when she could feel the medicine kicking in. She didn't feel like she would pass out or anything, just a little uneasy and dizzy a sudden. Nick noticed. "You okay?" He asked with concern.

Sally nodded and held onto the counter top as she answered "I'm fine." Then walked back to the sink and reached for her phone, but when she did. Nick swooped in between her and the device. "Come on, let me get you into bed." He suggested. Sally looked up at him and growled. "I'm not tired Nick." Nick took Sally's arm and forced her to turn around. "What are you doing!? Let go of me!" Sally fought him. Nick held her arms behind her easily and guided her from the kitchen to the stairs and asked "I'm doing what's best for you. Don't you think you should lay down?" Sally didn't answer. Just fought his grip on her.

"You really want to fight me as we go up the stairs? Could cause a serious accident..." he hushed into her ear. Sally slowed then stopped fighting altogether. "Good girl." Complimented Nick then he took her up the stairs easily and to the bedroom. He stopped at the door way and let her go. "Now go lay down. Look like you need the rest." Sally walked into the room nervously. She looked behind to see Nick standing in the door way. Waiting for something. "What now?.." Asked Sally in a quiet tone. Nick snickered with a shrug. "Well I was just thinking. I could call this on what it is. He hit you, that's abuse. I should be writing all this up for his record." "NO!" Sally yelped.

Nick chuckled. "Alright, alright.. Just joking." He teased with a smile. It wasn't very funny to Sally. "Why don't you change into something more comfortable?" He suggested. Sally's brows lowered. "Because I have no other clothes here Nick. I was in a hurry to get my husband back! I don't live here anymore!" She yelled with anger! Nick then pointed out the little suitcase she brought and Sally glanced over at it. She sighed.

"You really want to keep his record clean?.. You should change and rest until he's here." Nick suggested. Sally stared at the bag then huffed. "Fine.. Just... Fine." She walked to the bag and opened it up, taking out a tee shirt and comfortable shorts then started walking towards the bathroom when Nick stopped her saying "No, no. You change near the bed." He ordered. Sally froze and stared at him. "Excuse me? She asked. Nick just stared. Placing his hands on his cuffs and gun and making it more clear "You change right there near the bed and what your husband did is never known to his public records." Sally's jaw dropped a bit.

Nick was cruel. Sally walked back near the bed and aet her clothes down. Hesitating. Nick sighed saying "I'm waiting." Sally still hesitated. She turned around. Back facing him. Starting with the shirt so the jther would cover her ass some. She lifted the shirt over her head and placed it on the bed and grabbed the new one when "Bra to." Nick added. Sally swallowed nervously. She then set the shirt down then reached around and unclipped the bra and took each arm out and set the light pink bra on the bed.

"Turn around doll." Nick added. Sally hesitated. She hesitated then grabbed the shirt and slipped it on her arms- "Turn around!" Nick yelled! Sally shook at his voice. It wasn't just louder, but closer. Sally turned around facing Nick then slipped on her grey and baggy shirt that had her old college name across the chest. Nick smiled and walked around to the other side of the bed while Sally watched him then turned around. Facing him from the other side of the bed as she began loosening her Jean's. Nick watched. He eyed her. Sally removed the shorts and kicked then aside but when she reached for her comfortable dark blue string shorts, Nick pulled them across the bed. "Stay over there." He ordered then came around the other side.

Sally froze. She stood still facing the bed. Nick stared at her ass. Barely could see her cheeks down there. "Go ahead and grab the shorts from there." Sally stared across the bed at the shorts. She closed her eyes. Wanting to cry. If she did that, Nick would see her shirt lift up and her ass. "Go ahead." Nick pushed it. Sally held in her sniffles and leaned over the bed, reaching in a stretch for the shorts. Nick loved seeing her ass. Her panties were tan and tight enough you could outline each cheek and he got to see that little bit of a tattoo. He liked that a lot.

"Tramp stamp huh?" He asked as Sally slipped the shorts on. "Never took you for that kind of girl." He teased. Sally glared at him then hopped into bed and said "There. I'm changed. Can I rest now? Alone?" Nick chuckled saying "No need to be snippy Miss Sally." He was smiling. Of course he was. He walked up to Sally and lifted her face, looking at her cheek. "What kind of bastard hurts a woman like that?.." He muttered. Sally pulled away. Hurt, embarrassed, angry at Nick for making her do what he did. Nick then stepped out and said "Get some rest. I want to talk to Lightning before you wake up." He then shut her bedroom door.

Talk to Lightning? Sally became more and more nervous. "Nick?.." she called. Nothing. "Nick, what does that mean?... Nick!" She shouted. Nothing. Sally jumped out of bed and ran to the door and grabbed the handle, but.. It was stuck! Why wouldn't it open!? "Nick! Nick, open the door!" Nothing. Sally began banging on it like a mad man! "Nick!!!!" Nothing. Then she went and sat in her old bed. Tears filled her eyes. It hurt. It was a little scary and now she was alone...

Lightning and Sheriff got to the house and walked to the front door. Sheriff rang the doorbell. Sally's eyes opened sudden! "Lightning.." she muttered then tossed the blanket off of her and rushed to thr door. It opened! She ran down the stairs and to the front door as Nick opened it and jumped into Lightning's arms! Unexpectedly. So he and Sally both collapsed to the ground with a thud!

Lightning looked up at Sally as she looked down and lay over him. Nick rolled his eyes at the sight with a glare. Lightning frowned and apologized. "I'm sorry I left like I did.." Sally nodded and kissed him sudden! She kissed him so passionately! It was a kiss that Lightning was missing! A kiss that he hadn't felt in a very long time. A kiss that reminded him that there were still good things in life! Sheriff cleared his throat, reminding Sally that he (and Nick) were still here. Sally got up and Lightning did after her. He quickly caressed his hand over her face and looked at her cheek. He did that.

He hurt her pretty badly. It hurt him and scared him that he would do that! "I'm sorry..." he mumbled. Nick snickered and spoke up saying "How do we know it's safe to leave this guy with her anyway?" Lightning's brows lowered. But Nick was right and Lightning looked down. Sally saw it and held onto Lightning tightly. "He's staying with me. He didn't mean it. It's the drugs." She defended. Nick shook his head and announced "He's not on any drugs! He did that to you out of free will! You think he won't do it again?" Sally only got up into Nick's face and growled "It can't be worse than what you did." Sheriff then asked "What's she"-"Nothing." Nick snarled. Glaring down at Sally. She was lucky she wasn't alone and she knew it.

"Let's just go Sheriff.." Nick added and headed out the door. Lightning could tell something was off with Nick, but didn't really care to much. Sheriff sighed and told the couple to call if they needed him anytime. "Really. I mean that. Anytime." He assured. Mostly staring at Lightning there. Lightning nodded. Sally thanked the man and shut the front door and locked it up then let out a sigh as she leaned her head against the door. Lightning walked over and asked "Are you going to be okay?..." asking about her face.

Sally brushed the bruise gently then nodded answering "Yeah.. Fuck. I need to call Chad. Tell him you're okay." She quickly ran into the kitchen where she last had her phone and grabbed it. She unlocked it, only to see the photos opened and a BUNCH of dick pictures in there! "Oh my god!" She shouted. Lightning rushed in asking "What's wrong?" Sally hid the phone behind her back quick and stared at Lightning with a pale face. "N-n-nothing. Just.. Need the charger.. Left it in my car.. At the hospital..." she forgot about the car. Lightning nodded then said "I'm gonna head up and... Take a shower or something.." "I'll be right up. I did bring some if your clothes to. They're in the duffle near the bed." Lightning nodded and walked off. Sally sighed.

She sighed then opened the phone back up. Nick. So disgusting. Taking a bunch of photos of his member with her phone. It was hard in most of the pictures and sure, it was thick, but it was absolutely disgusting! One video. Sally clicked it and wished she hadn't! It was just a video from his point of view if jacking off his meat. A few deep husky breaths as he did. Sally was quick to delete them. All of the pictures and the video. It was just embarrassing and disgusting. He was probably jerking off after he watched her undress for him. It hurt. Sally's eyes teared up. She would usually tell Lightning what happened. Maybe. But Lightning was going through some things and he didn't need this added to it...


	39. Protect the ones you love

Sally woke up. Staring up at the ceiling. Thinking. What Nick did was awful. She looked over to see the bed empty. Sally sat up with worry. "Lightning?" She whispered. She jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom, not even caring if he were on the toilet or anything.

He wasn't there. "Lightning!" She called out in fear! Sally ran down the stairs! She almost fell mid way, but managed to catch herself. She ran to the kitchen, "LIGHTNING!" She called! Nothing! Then the living room. He wasn't there either. Sally ran through the rooms of the house where she was having no luck until she finally thought of it. "The garage.." She ran to the side door that connected the two and busted into the garage that was empty.

"Lightning?.." She called. Lightning sniffled a bit calling out, "I'm here..." sally turned to the right to see him in a corner of the floor. Crying? Sally walked over and knelt down next to him. "I am sorry about your Mom.." she softly said. Lightning nodded and wiped his eyes. "She's gone. She's really gone.. My Mom is dead.." he cried. Sally let him fall onto her shoulder. Crying as she brushed his hair with her fingers. "I should have went and visited her... I should have.." Lightning admitted as he sniffled. Sally shooshed him and brushed his hair. "It's gonna be okay Stickers..." she tried assuring. "Just.. Promise me you won't turn to.. More drugs.. Please." She begged. Lightning took a deep breath and wiped his eyes of the tears then lifted his head up and looked at Sally.

"I'll go. I'll go to Texas.. I need to... See.. Her.." he mumbled. Sally nodded replying "Okay. Okay, yeah.. And.. Maybe that will be good for you.. Your family can help you more than I can anyway..." Lightning sniffled a bit and wiped his nose. "I gotta call for a ride shortly.. Go pick up my car. You should come with me." Sally suggested. Lightning looked at her asking "What if people see me?" She shrugged answering "I honestly think it might need to happen." "What!? Why?" "Because you've been hiding away. Letting that.. The videos be who they see you as.. Maybe it's time you let the people see that you hurt to, that you're human to.." Lightning didn't seem to like the idea though.

Sally sighed and brushed his hair out of his face. "I'm gonna call Chad again today. Tell him you've decided to go.. That way he can pick you up whenever he and Allison go back home." Lightning nodded. "I can go if you want me to Lightning." She added. Lightning shook his head answering "No. Kids need you and I really don't want you seeing me like this anymore. I'll come back clean..I promise." He gazed into her eyes. Sally nodded a little. He may mean it, but it was just words. Hopefully, he really would come back clean for her and the kids. Sally kissed his forehead and sat with him. Quietly comforting him as she could. ...

Sally pulled up to the diner and she looked at Lightning asking "Ready?" Lightning sighed and nodded. So the couple got out and headed inside the old place. The door opened and the little bell dang up top. Flo glanced over and greeted. "Hi, welcome to Flo's V8 ca..." Staring. "Is that?" She asked then smiled widely as she rushed out from behind the counter and to the couple.

Flo hugged Sally tightly and exclaimed "It is good to see you honey! You two together!" She pulled Lightning in as well and hugged the two of them close! Flo pulled away asking Sally where the kids were. "Back home with my Father for the moment." Sally answered. Flo looked at Lightning. He looked rough. "You okay?" She asked him. "Look like you could use a coffee." She added. Lightning took a deep breath then nodded answering "Yeah, I think so.." Flo smiled. "Great! You two sit down and I'll get that for you. Meal is on the house to."

Before the couple could argue, Flo was back behind the counter and straight to the kitchen. Sally felt it. This was home, not California. Lightning looked to Sally for guidance. She took his hand and pulled him along to a table where they sat down. "Nice being back here, huh?" She asked. Lightning frowned a bit. Not really answering that. Flo came out with some coffee and plac each a mug of it down. Nice, hot and fresh coffee. "Thanks Flo..." Lightning mumbled. Sally smiled and thanked her as well. Flo then inched in next to Sally and asked "How long are you two staying?" Sally answered for them saying "Um.. Not long. Just until Lightning's brother comes and picks him up and then I'll head home. Probably sometime tomorrow at the latest."

Flo frowned. "Wish you'd stay longer... What even brings you two here?" The woman asked. Sally glanced at Lightning before back to Flo and answering "Well.. Just stuff." "Hmm. Well what would you two like to eat?" "Just give me plain biscuit." "And you honey?" Flo asked Lightning. Lightning lolled at her and shrugged answering "Just the coffee is fine.." Sally's brows lowered. "Nonsense. He'll have the plate." Flo smiled and nodded then walked off to the kitchen. Lightning sighed saying "You know I'll never finish that.." "You use to all the time." Sally reminded. Lightning nodded saying "Yeah.. That was before.." Sally frowned with a sigh

He was hurting and it hurt to watch him hurt. "Well at least try to finish it." She pleaded. Lightning just gave her a look without actually saying anything. The little bell sang at the door and Sheriff walked in with Nick. Sally looked straight at Nick and he smiled back. Sally then looked down at the table as Nick approached the couple. "Good morning." He greeted. Lightning looked up at the cop, while Sally tried not to. Nick noticed and was glad. That meant she didn't tell Lightning. "What's wrong you two?" Nick asked. Sally shook her head answering "Nothing. Just a slow morning.."

Nick stepped closer to Sally and placed his hand over her shoulder as he replied "Well I had a pleasant night's rest. Got to release some.. Build up, I had the evening before." Lightning started getting suspicious, but then Nick looked to him and removed his hand from Sally's shoulder. Sally looked disgusted by his touch. Lightning noticed that. "I think it would be good if the two of you stay a while. Mayor Megan is planning a carnival soon. Bet the kids would absolutely love it." He smiled. Lightning nodded replying "Yeah, sure.. Maybe.." Nick snickered then looked down at Sally.

Smiling and eyeing her. It was weird and Lightning noticed it. "Well you two have a good morning. Enjoy each other while you can." Said the cop. Then he walked away and rejoined the Sheriff. Lightning had to ask his wife though "What was that about?" Sally shrugged answering "I don't know..." she stared over at Nick. He kept looking at her to. It made her uncomfortable. "Um.. Actually.. I think I'll grab a ride and go get the car.. Think you'll be okay here alone for a few? You have to stay here though. I'm not losing you again Lightning." She warned. Lightning nodded, but asked "Sure.. Is everything okay? You haven't even touched your coffee.." he pointed out.

Sally glanced at the cup then nodded before getting up. "Yeah, fine... I just want to go grab the car and I may run by the Weathers, but I'll be, I'll um, I'll , but I'll come get you first." Lightning gave her a concerning look. "Sal?" he called. She just shrugged it off and placed his phone on the table. saying "You left this.. Just in case you need it." Lightning nodded and watched her leave. He noticed it though. He wasn't the only one watching Sally leave. Nick watched to. Nick smiled as he and Lightning stared at each other. Nick was.. Acting weird...

Sally stood outside and took a few minutes to just breathe then grabbed out her phone when Nick spoke up from behind. "Everything alright Mam?" He asked. Sally's heart pounded in her chest as she turned and faced him, answering "Yes.. Just going to get my car." "I'll take you." "No.. I... Already called a ride.." lie. Nick snickered correcting "No you haven't. You just walked out here. Enjoy my video?" He asked with a smug smile. Sally shook her head with disgust.

This really only made Nick more proud of himself. "So you watched it." He exclaimed. "I thought you might." He added. Sally crossed her arms and tears began pulling. Nick noticed and asked "Why so upset? I'll bet you didn't give Jackson this much remorse after you two were finished." Sally looked away. Nick was being awful. Trying to get her to do what exactly? "Come on, I'll drive you to your car." "Don't.. Please.." Sally whimpered. Nick was getting annoyed.

"I am offering to help you. Don't cause a scene..." he growled. Sally felt herself choke. Afraid. "I'm not." She defended. Nick rubbed her shoulders saying "Just get in my car. I'll take you and you won't have to wait for this imaginary ride you called." Sally swallowed nervously then nodded. "Okay.. Fine." But then Nick's radio went off. Sheriff spoke through it saying "Have a situation down near the drive in. Think you could check it out?" Nick sighed glaring at Sally as he answered the radio, "Yeah, I'm on it." He then walked around and faced Sally saying "Until next time.." then walked off to his car. Sally was thankful.

So glad Nick had work! She then called for a ride that took her to the hospital to pick up her car. Sally thanked the driver and walked around a few cars to get to her's. But when she saw it. A BOOT. Someone had put a parking boot on the thing!? "NICK!" she yelled! This had Nick written all over it! Now she would have to call Mater then see Sheriff to get the thing off. This was ridiculous and Sally wanted to cry. She just wanted to break down and cry. There was just too much going on to handle alone anymore and Lightning wasn't ready for this. He had his own to deal with...

So Sally called for Mater next. Then Lightning. She let him know that her car got booted and she had to go deal with that before coming by to get him. Lightning seemed to agree to stay at the cafe for the time being. Sally was worried he would try leaving if she took to long, so she would try to be as quick as possible, but these sort of things usually took forever...

Mater pulled up to the station. Sally looked to the old man and thanked him saying "Thanks Mater.." Mater nodded. "Well of course Miss Sally. I'll just put her down here. Need me to stay?" "No... No, I am just going to get this boot off than get out of here." "Well why don't you stay? Is McQueen here too?" Mater asked, Sally sighed and hesitated answering that. "Um.. He is.. He's at the cafe right now. Waiting for me actually." "SHOOT! I'm gonna go see him. Is he okay?" Mater was concerned.

Sally nodded, but then answered honestly. "He's not doing so well Mater.. He's... He's broken." "Like when he had the accident?" Mater asked. Sally frowned answering "Worse.." Mater welled up a bit hearing that. Sally sighed then thanked him again before getting out of the old tow truck. "Mater." She called before closing the door. Mater looked over at her. "Just.. Be easy on him." Mater nodded. Sally closed the door and Mater got out to get the car off the cable while Sally went on inside.

Sally entered the station to see Nick at the front desk. He smiled at her greeting "Hello Mam, can I help you?" sally's brows lowered as she walked up to the desk. "You booted my car!" She was angry. Before Nick could reply, Sheriff walked out the restroom asking "He did what now?" Sally turned towards Sheriff answering "He put a parking boot on my car!" Nick shrugged and explained "I didn't know it was your car and whoever's it was, parked in a handy cap spot at the hospital. I mean at a hospital for Chrysler's sake." Sally's eyes widened. "I DID NOT!" She defended.

Sheriff stepped in saying "Alright, now just calm down. Look.. Usually there's some paper work that needs to be filled out and a ticket, but I gotta hurry up and get to the hospital anyway. Cleo's awake." Sally turned pale. If Cleo was awake and knew what Lightning tried to do.. Sally felt sick. Mostly because she hadn't eaten or drank anything now on top of that news.

Nick shrugged saying "So?" Sheriff glared and explained. "So, the hospital wants me to talk to her. It's pretty standard with over doses. Need to see where she got the drugs and if anyone should be pressed any charges. All protocol." He assured. Nick snickered with a smile at Sally. He knew she was terrified of Lightning getting caught of anything and he already was onto him.

"I'll go Sheriff." Nick volunteered and stood up. "I'll go and talk with Cleo and see what happened and why she took what she did. Who knows, maybe she has some drug buddies I can take out." He joked. Sheriff's brows lowered as he scolded. "That's not funny Nick." "Alright.. Sorry. But seriously, I'll go. You stay and catch up with old friends here." Looking at Sally.

Sally swallowed nervously as she watched Nick gather his things. Sheriff sighed and nodded saying "Alright. Just be easy. She's just coming out of it. She may be a little resistant. Cleo is known to have her way with people Nick.. You be careful talking to her.." He warned. Nick shrugged replying "Of course. My job is to uphold the law. Not play around with slutty bitches.." Sheriff sighed. He didn't like the language, but didn't know that Nick was referring to Sally either.

Sally stepped in front of Nick as he began to head out and asked "Can I.. Come...?" Nick was a little confused, but figured it meant that Lightning really did have something to do with the drugs and Cleo. Nick looked at Sheriff who asked "Why? Don't you want the boot off?" Sally nodded then explained "Lightning was found with her, right?.. I need to know why he was with her.." "He didn't open up to you later on?" Asked Sheriff. Sally hesitated then shook her head slowly.

Sheriff looked at Nick. Nick smiled. "I'll take care of her Sheriff." He assured. Sheriff nodded. He trusted Nick. Had no reason not to in his eyes. "Alright. I'll have the boot off in a moment than. You just bring her back here so she can pick it up." "Will do." Nick exclaimed. Then he headed out the door, holding it open for Sally. Sally took a deep breath then stepped out. Nick walked her to his car and opened the rear door for her. She got in and Nick got into the driver side. "So.. Want to tell me what that was about?" He asked as he looked in the rear seat at her.

Sally swallowed nervously then looked out the window. Maybe she was trying to ignore him. Nick smiled a little then spoke as he drive to the hospital. "Look, if McQueen has done something that's... Going to get him into some trouble with.. Well.. Me? Maybe you should tell me. After all, you don't want to be the one getting arrested for withholding evidence or something." Sally's brows lowered. "It would be obstruction of justice, idiot.." Nick snickered replying "Take it easy. Is this about yesterday?" Sally didn't answer, but it obviously was. "Chrysler.. We were just having some fun.. I was joking about all that stuff about arresting your husband with that record.. You knew that.." She still ignored.

Nick sighed and drove. "Well... Whatever. If Cleo tells me he is in this mess.. I'm taking him in. I don't care what condition he's in or what personal problems he has going on right now. The law is the law. Cleo to. I'll take them both in together." Sally was still silent. She was thinking. How to get Nick to back off. How would she? Nick drove gently to the hospital and wound up parking in the exact spot sally was the day before. Not a handy cap spot at all. He just lied to get her to come to him at the station and it worked, didn't it?

Nick shut off the car and got out then opened Sally's door and waited for her to get out. She did. Slowly. Maybe even nervously. She followed Nick inside the place and to the desk where he checked in and explained why he was here. He then walked through the halls along with Sally to Cleo's room. He stopped outside of it and turned to Sally saying "Maybe you should wait out here until I'm finished talking to her first. Unless.. There's something you might want to keep from me a bit longer?..." He stepped very close to her as he continued "You might be able to convince me other wise.." Sally looked down at the floor. She didn't speak a word.

Nick sighed and backed off with an "Alright.. You wait out here while I talk to her." He then walked into Cleo's room and shut the door behind him. It was quiet. So quiet as Sally stood outside there. What if Cleo knew what Lightning had tried to do? What if Cleo told Nick everything!? What if Lightning was arrested and found guilty!? Sally was quietly panicking as she waited.. And waited... Felt like an eternity...

The door opened and Nick stepped out. Sally turned to him asking "What did she say?" Her face pale. Nick shrugged answering "She won't speak. Like at all. She just.. Stares.." He shivered. "Creepy.." Sally was unsure why, but also thankful. This meant if Cleo did know what happened, she wasn't speaking about it yet. Yet at least. "Can I?..." Sally muttered and reached for the door. Nick stepped aside saying "Sure, knock yourself out." He watched Sally enter and he shut the door behind her. Sally walked up the the closed curtains nervously.

"Cleo.." She called quietly, then pulled the curtains back and there she was. Her face swelled a bit, eyes baggy, red, needles in her arms. Cleo looked at Sally. More of a glare really. "Um... Nick said you weren't speaking..." Sally muttered. Cleo didn't reply. "Lightning.. Um.. He called 911.." Sally wanted to make sure that Cleo knew that. Cleo rolled her eyes and stared ahead at the blank tv screen in the room.

Sally stepped up a little closer and asked "What happened Cleo?... Why was... Why was Lightning with you?..." Cleo looked at Sally again. After a few seconds of a glare, Cleo finally spoke in a raspy, dry like voice, "Why do you think?... Drugs.." Sally bit her lips. Thinking while Cleo continued "What happened to your face?.. I can see the make up smudges. It doesn't smooth over as easy when your face is messed up like that.." Sally reached for her face as Cleo continued. "You have to pat it pretty hard, not wipe it on.. Put the setting on first then the blending.. Other wise it.. Looks like that.. I learned how to cover bruises at a young age.. My Father beat me when Mom wasn't around.. Rodney he uh... He did on occasion.. Mostly back when we were young and.. Trying new things.." Cleo swallowed loudly. Sally sighed asking "Why are you telling me this?.."

Cleo stared at her answering "Why not, right?.." She then took a deep breath. "I'm tired... Tired of fighting.. Where is Lightning?" She asked. Sally shook her head saying "You can't see him." Cleo laughed quietly. "What.. What do you think I will do to him in this state, huh?" She laughed. "I'm a sitting duck!" She yelled with anger! Sally tooka few steps back. Out of Cleo's possible reach. Nick opened the door and rushed in next to Sally. Cleo glared at him and said "Oh fuck off pretty boy... Us girls were just having a conversation." Nick glared back at her then asked Sally "What did she say?" Sally shook her head answering "Nothing important." "Yeah, Nick." Said Cleo. "Nothing important to you anyway." Nick walked up to Cleo and grabbed her f=jaw and got up in her face asking "Where did you get the drugs?" Letting go of her jaw. Cleo rubbed her cheeks before answering "My basement." "And why was McQueen with you?" He asked.

Cleo saw that Sally was nervous about Nick knowing something. Cleo looked up at Nick. "He came there for the drugs.. Then we fucked each other like animals.. He licked me all over and made sure I was extra wet.. Even made me breakfast. Then we took some drugs together and I passed out." Nick's brows lowered. "See, now I know you're lying. McQueen didn't have the same drugs in his system as you do Cleo. Now tell me the truth."

Cleo glanced over at Sally who had tears in her eyes at this point then back up at Nick and smiled. "Maybe I shouldn't be the one you are talking to.." And she looked directly at Sally. Nick turned and stared at Sally with a suspicious gleam in his eyes. Did Sally have something to do with this? He wondered. Only because of what Cleo had just said. Nick knew Cleo meant Sally or Lightning. One of them knew more. Lightning. More than likely Lightning...

Nick stormed out of the hospital with Sally running to catch up to him. "Wait! Nick wait!' She called! Nick opened the door of his car and snapped at Sally saying "Do you know what she's talking about in there?!" "No.. No, and Lightning doesn't either." She lied. Nick shook his head and explained. "Lightning was there. He was there and Sheriff let him go without a word just because they were friends. I say that stops now. Lightning McQueen, the man who gets away with everything because of his dam name! It stops here! People like you and him and Sheriff have ran this town enough. Playing with the law just as much as Cleo did when she was mayor. Megan is one of the better ones, but even her. She'd let Lightning go for whatever as well. All of you people need to leave this poor town alone!"

Sally's jaw dropped. "Now wait just a minute!" She snapped. "People like us created this town! Lightning was the one who got this town back on the map!" "He's also the one who brought drugs into this town and the one who hit you! He made deals with Cleo, he hurt people and he gets away with it just because he can! I won't allow that in my town and when I become the sheriff, I better not see you or him in MY town." He made it clear. Very clear. Sally stared at him. What could she do to stop him? Nothing.

Nick got into his car and asked "Are you wanting me to take you back to your car or not?" Sally nodded. Nick pointed to the back saying "Get in." Kind of rudely. So Sally did. She got in and buckled up. Nick started the car then glanced back at her a moment. He was thinking something, but Sally wasn't sure what exactly. He sighed then apologized. "Sorry..I just.. I don't like people who can get away with things simply because they have a name or friends on the inside. It's not fair.." Sally nodded replying "Yeah.. Sure I.. I get that.." I mean she did, but.. Yeah..

Nick began to drive to the station. Sally sat quietly, thinking. If Nick talked to Lightning.. What would happen? Lightning might be quiet, but if Nick brought Lighting into the station alone.. Lightning could break and tell him everything and Sally couldn't allow that. "What.. What do I have to do?..." She asked. Nick glanced back at her then back to the road and asked "What?" He chuckled. Sally swallowed nervously and asked further. "What do I have to do to keep you from speaking to Lightning?..." Nick was surprised. Her loyalty to such a dick was incredible.

Nick sighed and shook his head saying "I was teasing before... Don't worry about it.. But.. you can tell me why you are trying to protect that bastard." "I'm.. I just.. He didn't do anything wrong." "And yet you just came onto me in return I don't ask him questions.. He did something." Nick replied. Sally was quiet. She wouldn't be the one to put Lightning away. Not only that, but she just didn't believe that Lightning could have possibly tried to kill Cleo. There was just no way. And Sally just needed to protect Lightning until Chad was here, so for like, a day at most.

Nick pulled up to the station where Sally's car sat, parking boot free. "Well, here we are." Nick announced. "Aren't you.. Staying?' Asked Sally. Nick shook his head explaining "I gotta go to the cafe and speak with your husband." Sally swallowed nervously. Nick could see her weakness and willingness to protect Lightning and smiled a bit at it. "I admire you Sally. You are a good person. How about we talk later tonight? Just me and you.. My place? Say.. Seven?" Sally stared at him. She was pretty sure she knew what he meant by talk, but she didn't really know with Nick.

"If you meet with me tonight than.. I won't speak with Lightning. For now." He assured. For now. That part had Sally thinking. He was using her. Sally just nodded and agreed. For now, that was her best plan.. Just until she could come up with another. And actually that was probably the best plan. A body cam. Go and meet with him and catch him admitting this black mail like scandal he had going.. But then again.. What if it sent Lightning to jail to? She would have to be very careful and prepared for the situation to come.

Nick smiled. "Great. I can't wait to see you tonight." He exclaimed then got out the car and opened the door for sally. "Tell Lightning I said to have a good day and good luck. With the addiction thing, you know?" Sally stared at Nick a moment then nodded then got into her car. Nick watched her. Eyed her.. Sally started the car and left. Thinking and planning for tonight...


	40. Nick's annual bang

Seven came around. Sally stared at her phone at the time. She needed to go and see Nick and.. Talk. Sally walked up to the bedroom to check on Lightning. He was passed out asleep. As planned. Sally slipped him a few sleeping pills during dinner to make sure she wouldn't have to worry about him sneaking off to either find her or to find drugs even. She walked up to him and brushed his hair a bit then kissed the side of his head and whispered. "I love you.. I'm going to make sure things will be okay..." Kissing his head once more before grabbing her jacket and heading back down.

She had n o weapons. If she did, she wouldn't take them or plan to use them anyway. She only had her phone, her keys, and some pepper spray she bought at the store. Just in case. She locked the house up and headed out to Nick's place...

Sally pulled up in his drive to see three cars there as well. Nick's patrol car, some mustang, and a pick up. She didn't know Nick had so many vehicles before. She had only seen the one cop car really. Sally slipped her phone in her front pocket and started the camera on it. Sadly, last minute like this. That was really her only option. She covered herself up in her jacket and walked up to the door then knocked.

She heard what sounded like snickering or quiet laughing. Not Nick's voice. The door opened and Nick greeted "Well good evening Miss Sally. Honestly, I'm a little surprised you showed up." "You didn't think I would?" She asked. Nick shrugged answering "No, not really. Come in, come in." He stepped aside. The place smelled like cigars. As she walked inside and Nick shut the door, Sally stared at two other men who were sitting on the couch. "I thought you said just.. Me and you..?" Sally pointed out quietly and nervously. Nick nodded and introduced the other two men. "I did. Sally, this is Travis (buzz cutt, big arms, cargo pants, boots, tight black shirt) And Harry." (Smaller built, brown fuzzy and fluffy like hair, jeans, boots, academy shirt on. "We all graduated together from the police academy." Nick explained.

Sally smiled nervously greeting "Hi.. Nice to meet you both... Um.. Nick." "Yeah?" "I thought we were um.. Just us.. Talking.." "Yeah I know. I actually didn't expect to have Travis and Harry come over. It was more of a.. Surprise.." He shrugged. Sally wasn't sure if Nick were lying or not, but she nodded replying "Oh.. Kay.. Well.. On that note, I'll just come back tomorrow. Let you boys catch up." She turned the door when Nick stopped her by blocking the exit and saying "Relax.. Stop and stay a while. You smoke?" He asked. Sally shook her head.

"I should really go Nick.." She tried muttering quietly. Nick sighed and looked to his friends explaining "I'll be right back.. I did tell sally we would talk about some things earlier.." He then grabbed Sally's hand and pulled her across the house gently and to his bedroom where he shut the door.

Sally turned and faced Nick and removed her jacket. Hoping that the camera would catch him saying or even doing something. "So... Talking.." Nick said as Sally stood there. Unsure what to say or do. Nick sighed and asked "Where's Lightning now?" "Home.. Asleep." Sally answered. Nick nodded then sat down on his bed. He patted the seat next to him, but Sally shook her head muttering "No I.. I'm good here." Mostly because at this angle, the camera could probably see him perfectly from her pocket. Nick snickered and nodded.

"Well.. I don't think you understood what I.. Um.." He began then stopped. He was thinking. "I didn't invite you over for a chat Sally. See me and the guys have this thing we do every year. We've done it sense college really and.. See this year it's my turn to host. So.. I technically promised them I'd be bringing Cruz, but she's pregnant and that's just.. No fun. So.. There was you.. I mean you are the wife of famous race car driver Lightning McQueen. What man wouldn't want those bragging rights?" He shrugged. Sally turned pale and scared. What had she walked into? How was she getting out of this? "What are you talking about Nick?.." She asked shakingly.

Nick stood up and assured "You're not the first. Won't be the last either. It's just some fun. Come on, you can't say that you never dreamed of a moment like this? Where a few cops take advantage of you?" Sally stepped back a few steps asking "You can't be serious?.. That's rape... That's gang.. Rape." Nick snickered saying "We're not a gang. Calm down. We have some relaxants if you'd like. Weed, pills, alcohol. You're pick or nothing of course." Sally shook her head and in panic she turned around and grabbed out her phone. She took it off the camera and that's when Nick tried grabbing the phone, but Sally was quick with the pepper spray and sprayed his face! "AAAH!" Nick yelled as he fell back!

Sally took off running to the door, running down the hall and to the living room where she bumped right into Travis. She looked up and then Harry grabbed her wrist of the hand holding the pepper spray. "Someone came prepared." Harry snarled as he slung the spray out of her hand and to the floor. Travis then snatched her phone and held it up saying "And almost called us in Nick." Nick stepped out. His eyes burning as he stumbled into the room. "Just fuck the bitch already." He growled. Sally looked up at Travis with fear. The man smiled down at her.

Harry then pointed out "I thought you said you were getting the hot trainer." Nick was already dousing his eyes with water as he whined "I was.. But this one's better. It's the wife of that guy." Harry looked at Sally's ass and nodded. "Really? Score for you Nick. Better than that Julia girl you picked up Travis." Travis's brows lowered as he snapped "Hey, she was curvy." "She was fat man.." Harry corrected. Sally tried slipping away, but Travis grabbed her arm asking "Where you think you're going? We haven't even started yet." "LET GO OF ME!" Sally shouted! "You won't get away with this! I'm an attorney!" She announced. Harry snickered saying "We're cops. We've been getting away with this.. Once a year, right Nick." He didn't answer though. He was too busy dealing with the burning in his eyes.

"An attorney huh?" Asked Travis. Sally tried pulling away, no use. This was bad and she saw no way out of this. "Please don't do this!" Sally cried! Tears gathering in her eyes as she was having to accept what was about to happen to her. Harry pressed his body against her backside. Rubbing his groin against her ass. Travis grabbed her other arm and held them on front of her so she couldn't fight them easily.

Harry rubbed his groin that was getting harder and harder against Sally's ass. He brushed her shoulders with his hands then held onto her hips and kissed her shoulder, then the back of her neck. "Please don't do this!" Sally cried! Nick stepped in, wiping his eyes that were still burning. Sally looked over towards him and begged him to make this stop! "Please Nick! Please! Tell them to stop! Let me go! I will fight! I will fight you every step of the way!" She yelled! Travis snickered saying "Most do." Sally only grew more fearful. The fact that these three cops did this once a year for years only made her more afraid and more disgusted.

Nick said nothing. Harry did though, he said "You this year baby.. Someone else next. So just roll with it, alright." "Hey, i like a woman who fights." Said Travis. Sally stared up into Travis' eyes. She couldn't fight them off. She was too small, too little, alone!

"She'll get it." Nick assured. Harry then reached around and unbuttoned her pants. Sally fought them! Wriggling and kicking which actually made her slip from Travis' grasp and fall to the floor! She began trying to crawl away, but Harry grabbed her feet! Sally kicked, making her shoes come off. Harry tossed them aside saying "Oh well, only makes it easier on us." Sally stood up, but Travis grabbed her in a tight hold around her arms and chest. Her back against his chest. "NO! PLEASE STOP!" She yelled!

No use. Harry stood face to face with her and and tried kissing her, but Sally would look in the other direction every time. Sally kicked at Harry when he tried touching her tummy. Harry backed off and looked at Nick saying "Could use some help here." Nick rubbed his eyes saying "Yeah, yeah.. Just give me a minute.." His eyes were still burning pretty badly.

Harry sighed and started unzipping her pants, but Sally continued to fight them! Kicking and screaming! Travis had to tight a hold. Her arms and even teeth were useless. Harry gave up and stepped back saying "Hold her down Travis.. Seems like this one needs to be shown how this is going to go." Travis shoved Sally down to her knees and knelt behind her. Holding her head tightly in place. Harry grabbed some cuffs and clipped them to one arm, then the other behind Sally's back. "Don't you fucking dare!" Sally yelled! Harry stood facing her and began undoing his pants. "Shut her up already.." Nick whined. Harry loosened his pants and slid them down a little bit.

Then he pulled his erection out of his pants. Sally stared at it then looked up at Harry saying "You put that thing in my mouth and I will bite it off." In a firm and serious growl. Harry smiled saying "We've heard that before.." Nick stepped out of the room. Harry spit in his hand and began jerking himself off right in front of Sally's face. Aimed at her mouth as best possible. Then she saw it. Harry had a wedding band on."Your wife know you do this!?" she yelled! Harry snickered with q smile answering "Never has, never will. You should know first hand. To a man, one woman isn't enough. I mean your husband had an affair for like what? Two years?" Sally was furious. Fear was gone. Now she was just wanting to fight with everything she had. Nick came back with some ring like leather strap. Sally knew what it was, but only because of Lightning. She tried wriggling free, but Travis held her hair and head firmly.

Nick wrapped the thing around her head and tried putting it into her mouth, but Sally was fighting any way she could. Squirming and keeping her jaw tightly closed. Travis reached from above and forced her jaw open. Nick placed the ring into her mouth and strapped it around her head. "There." said Nick. Travis held her head still enough for Harry to grab some hair tightly then pushed his pelvis forward and shoved his member into her mouth. He thrusted back and fourth, forcing Sally to gag on his member. She gagged constantly as he hit the back of her throat, It hurt.

Her eyes teared up as she stared up at Harry. He closed his eyes of pleasure as he fucked her mouth. Sally was giving up. She was already sweating, her nerves shot and she knew that no one was coming for her.. No one was coming for her...

Travis took off the strap and Sally dropped to the floor. Gasping, gagging, spitting and swallowing. Trying to get the taste of Harry out of her mouth. Harry put himself away for the time being and knelt down as he asked Sally if she'd like a glass of water. Sally looked at him and spit in his face! Travis laughed at the sight of Harry's own sperm being spit into his face. Harry, furious, reared back to hit her, but Nick stopped him, grabbing his arm and scolding "HEY! We don't hurt them! Not her!" Harry stared at Nick a moment, but calmed down and lowered his hand. Sally was shaking. She wasn't cold, and not as scared as she was when she had first realized what was about to happen to her. She looked across the floor to see her phone.

She glanced up at the three men above her. They were talking to each other and paying no attention to her. Problem was, her hands were still cuffed behind her back. Sally slowly inched over towards the phone. Hoping nthey wouldn't notice. at least not until she had called for help. But how? Sally made it! She made it to the phone. She was on her side. Her bacl and hands on the phone. But it was touchscreen. How could she know what buttons she was pressing?

Sally tried thinking as she messed with the phone blindly. NO idea if she was even calling anyone for help or just pressing random apps. Then Travis looked over and her eyes widened! She rolled on top of the phone. Hoping she made a call to someone! Travis spread her legs open and knelt down between them and began kissing Sally's neck. Sally whined and had no way out of this. Wriggling did nothing. Her arms were useless and her legs were just spread out on either side of Travis. Travis licked her face.

He grabbed her throat gently and put his other hand under her shirt and squeezed her bra and tit. Sally looked away in shame. Why was she ashamed? She wondered. Travis then lifted her shirt over her breasts with both hands and kissed between them. Sally whined saying "Please don't do this... Please..." She begged. Travis kissed her lips next, but Sally turned her face away. Travis then sat up and unzipped her pants and took them by the belt loops and pulled them. No use, she slid with them. Harry walked over and held Sally by under her arms as Travis pulled her pants down! She had on white cotton panties.

"What kind of hot chick like this wears grandma panties?" Harry asked. Travis spread her legs apart, but Sally fought. Pushing her knees back together. Making it difficult for Travis. He eventually stood up asking Nick "Where's the bar?" Nick stared at Sally who just pleaded. "Stop please.. No more.. I won't tell anyone.. Please.." Nick sighed and maybe he thought of putting an end to this for a moment. He held up one finger saying "I'll grab it." Sally wriggled and fought them hard! Praying that her phone called someone at this point and that they could hear what was happening.

Nick returned with a black bar that had hold-stirs on each end and handed it to Travis. Travis then strapped one side under Sally's right knee and another to her left. This forced her legs to stay open. Travis then grabbed out his pocket knife. Sally gasped and cried out screaming "NO! Wait! Please! Don't do this to me! Lightning will come after you! He will not let this just slide by! PLEASE NICK!" Nick did nothing. Travis pulled her panties forward then cut the seams. Leaving Sally's area open and vulnerable.

"PLEASE!" She cried! Travis went down on her. Licking her hole by putting his tongue inside her as deep as it would go then lapping upwards over her clit. Sally whined and moaned, crying and begging them to stop. Harry watched from above, playing with her breasts while Travis ate her area up like an animal. Getting her soaking wet with his spit. "Please stop!" Sally begged, she knew it was useless by now. They wouldn't stop until they were done with her. Travis lifted up saying "Hey, get me the vibrator. I want to make her cum and extra tight before I fuck her." Sally's eyes filled more with tears as she screamed "NO! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! STOP!" Fighting, but it was of no use...

Chad's phone rang.. And rang.. He finally walked into the kitchen of the motel he and Allison were staying at and saw it was Sally. It was only about eight, so he answered. "Hello?"

_PLEASE! Don't do this to me! Lightning will come after you! He will not let this just slide by! PLEASE NICK!"_

"Nick?.. Sally, what's going on?.."

_"PLEASE! OOhh.. MMM.. No!.. Oh god!.. Oh.. OH... STOP!.."_

Chad ran into the bedroom where Allison was watching tv with such a pale expression. Allison's brows lowered as she asked "What's wrong?" Chad quickly put the phone on speaker."I think Sally's being raped." "What?" Allison asked. They heard Sally moaning and whining.

_"Please stop!"_

Then they heard some man in the background say _"Hey, get me the vibrator! I want to make her cum and extra tight before I fuck her." _Allison and Chad stared at each other's faces. "Call Monty, I'll get ahold of Sheriff." Ordered Allison. Chad hesitated and explained "That means I have to hang up..." Allison froze and stared at her brother for a moment.

_"NO! Please don't do this! Please stop!"_

Allison nodded saying "Hang up and call Monty. She was suppose to be with him." "But we have no clue where she is!" Chad reminded. Allison was trying to get Sheriff's direct number as she said "Just call Monty!"...

ring ring... ring ring... ring ring...

Lightning tossed and turned in bed as he heard the phone. He opened his eyes a little, but by that time, the phone stopped ringing. Lightning noticed the bed was empty, but he didn't think anything of it. He was just so sleepy.

ring ring... ring ring...

This time, Lightning turned over and grabbed his phone to see who it was. Chad? Lightning pressed the ignore button and lay back down to sleep.

ring ring... ring ring... ring ring...

Lightning sat up and rubbed his eyes, grabbing his phone out and answering "Yes?.. It's like.." he saw the time and was surprised. Why did he fall asleep so quickly?

_Bro, where's Sally?_

"I don't know?... It's early.. She's probably reading a book or somethin."

_I don't think so. Allison's trying to get ahold of Sheriff now. We think something bad has happened_ _with some guy named ... Nick?..._

Travis held the small vibrating tool against Sally's clit as he fingered her gently. Sally closed her eyes and moaned and whined. Begging them to stop. "Please! No more! Please!.." Harry cheering on with "Make her cum hard!" Travis fingered her gently as he worked the tool all over her clit. Sally grit down on her teeth ans snapped "I will NOT cum for you!" "I don't think you'll have a choice before long." Travis argued. He was right. Sally could feel it building. Her insides getting heated as if she liked this, but she sure as hell didn't.

Suddenly, from underneath her body. The phone, her phone, began ringing loudly. Travis stopped. Pulling his fingers away and the toy. Sally let out a sigh of relief when he did. Harry pushed Sally upward and snatched the phone from her hands. Harry looked at who it was then looked at Nick answering "It's the Sheriff..." Nick thought for a moment as the phone rang. "Ignore it. Just set the phone down. He doesn't suspect anything." Harry lay the phone down then back to holding Sally down by her shoulders now.

Travis placed the vibrater back against her clit. Sally once again began whining and crying out, "Please stop! Enough!" Travis fingered her again. "Come on baby.. I want to feel you cum.." Fingering faster, curling his fingers as he pushed them in and pulled them out. The toy making a burning like sensation inside her, the vibrations making it hard to hold back the coming orgasm! "NO! NO I WON'T CUM!" Sally shouted!

Travis snickered and pulled his fingers out as he bragged "Look how wet it's making her. Seems like your body says you want more." Sally shook her head shouting "NO! No more! FUCK PLEASE! STOP!" Harry shrugged saying "Well you heard her. Fuck, please." Travis stood up. Giving Sally a break from the dam toy and began removing his pants and underwear. Sally snapped her neck back into Harry's lap.

"Please... No more... Please stop.." She begged quietly. She knew it was useless. Then the phone began ringing again. The three men stared at it. Ring ring.. Ring ring... Sense Travis was already up, he checked it. He walked over to Nick showing him the name up on the screen.

Lightning.

Nick sighed saying "He doesn't know a thing. Ignore it and just do what you want.." He sounded upset. Travis raised a brow asking "You want your turn now?" Nick shook his head. His eyes were just burning pretty badly. "No.. You two go ahead... I gotta move her car before someone suspects anything and does a quick drive by." "NO!" Sally screamed! "Nick please! I'm-I'm sorry I didn't let you have your turn before! Please!" Nick glared at her then handed Travis a few condoms saying "Don't forget these. I'll be right back." He took Sally's keys and phone and left her alone with his friends...

Nick locked his door behind him then walked over to Sally's car and unlocked it then opened the door to it and his garage. He got in and turned the car on and slowly pulled it up into the garage. Then shut it off and shut the garage door to hide it just for a few hours. Her phone began ringing again on the way in. Nick stopped and glanced at it.

Lightning.

Nick sighed then walked back to the car and tossed the phone into the car before heading back inside.

He went back inside to find Travis over Sally, fucking her with his member. At least he was wearing the protection Nick gave him. Sally whimpered and moaned as she was thrusted into by the stranger. "PLEASE STOP!.. NO more..." She cried. Looking away and closing her eyes as she lay there and just took it. Travis was slow and took it at a pace then grabbed the vibrating toy and held it against her clit as he continued fucking her.

This made Sally squirm hard! Moaning and whining as she fought her natural urges to orgasm over this man's rod. "PLEASE!" She begged. Useless. Travis thrust in and out as the toy vibrated against Sally, making her so sensitive to his member. He forced himself deep inside her hole! Making Sally scream and cry! Nick snickered saying "See, I told you.. Screamer." Sally just closed her eyes and looked away. Her body unwillingly coming to an orgasm.

Travis could feel it to. "OH man.. She's about to explode on me!" He exclaimed as he felt her insides get tighter and tighter then a sudden clamping like feeling over his member! "OH YEAH!" He shouted as he dug into her more! Sally screamed! The orgasm pulsing through her hard! "OH fuck she cums tight!" Travis exclaimed happily!

Sally became quiet as the orgasm calmed. Then Travis pulled out and came inside the condom. "MMmmm.. Dam.. Your turn Harry." He said as he got up and handed him the toy. Harry went around and knelt between her legs, taking out his hard member and jerking himself off a bit before rubbing the tip of his member against her ass hole.

"Think she's ever done anal?" He asked. Sally was quiet. Quiet and motionless. Travis handed Harry one of the condoms. Harry opened it and put it on. "What do you say? Sally?" Harry asked. "Ass or pussy?" Sally looked at him with little to no emotion. Harry nodded saying "Ass it is." "NO! WAIT!" Sally screamed!

Knock, knock, knock.

Travis was quick to grab Sally's mouth and keep her quiet. Nick sighed and walked up to the peephole. Sheriff. He motioned for the guys to be quiet as he opened the door and greeted "Night Sheriff. What brings you by?" Sheriff sighed answering "Is Sally here?" Nick snickered answering "No. Why would she be here?" "Not sure.. Just checking. She's not answering and seems to have disappeared." Sally started to whine, when Harry grabbed her throat and squeezed. making it impossible for any sort of sound to come out!

Nick shook his head saying "I haven't seen her. I mean, well.. I did earlier, but.." Sheriff nodded replying "Yeah, alright. You just um.. Keep your phone on you.. Might need you to help search. Have reason to think she might be in danger." "Really?" Asked Nick. "Want me to come help you look for her now?"

Sally could barely breathe. As she lay there, unable to cry out, Harry pushed his member inside her wet, throbbing area. He slowly began thrusting in and out if her while Nick occupied the Sheriff.

Sheriff shook his head answering "I'll call you. Keep in touch." Nick nodded answering "Will do Sir." "And put some eye drops in son. Take a shower.. Sheesh... You have patrol tomorrow for Chrysler's sake Nick. I didn't know you even.. Never mind. Just clean up before morning." "Yes Sir, for sure Sir." Replied Nick. He then shut the door and looked over to see Harry thrusting fast and hard into Sally! Then with one final deep shove! He came inside the condom inside her! He pulled his member out and rubbed it over her ass hole. "Want your turn Nick?" Harry asked. Nick sighed with relief and then shook his head answering "I'm not exactly feeling it after getting sprayed in the eyes. One of you two fuck her good for me."

Sally stared at Nick and begged "Please Nick.. Please.. No more.. Please.." Harry took off the used condom and put on a new one then looked to Nick saying "She's yours if you want her." Nick shook his head. "Nah.. I'll get her cleaned up when you two are finished though." "What!? Nick!.. NICK!" Sally cried out! Harry rubbed his member against Sally's ass hole and looked down at her asking "Ever done anal baby?" Sally didn't answer. Harry pushed his tip at the entrance. Tight. Too tight and hard to get in.

"Man, where's the lube!?" Harry shouted. Sally lay her head back and just gave up. What else could she do? She was trapped in their stupid anual plan of rape.. She wondered how many girls suffered this.. She remembered what Nick said. It was suppose to be Cruz, not her. Sally was only worth something to them because of Lightning's name. Nick stepped out with some KY and handed it to Harry. Harry opened the bottle and poured it into his hand then stroked his member up and down.

Sally looked up at Nick asking "I thought you said you hate people that can get away with things just because of a name... " Nick nodded replying "I do.. This is nothing different than what you have let happen. Letting Lightning and Cruz and Cleo and everyone else like Jackson to. Letting them get away with stuff just because they can. Now you'll see what it's like from the other side of the picture." "So this is revenge!?" Sally shouted in anger! Nick shook his head. "Oh no, no. We really do this every year. Meet up and fuck some helpless slut.. Last year was Julia.. Before that was Monet, then before that was Karol.. Holly, Jane, Lila.. List goes on a ways." Harry smiled and pushed the tip into her lower hole and Sally screamed!

"STOP! It hurts!" She cried! Harry looked at her then to Nick saying "Get ole faithful." "What the fuck is old faithful?.." Sally asked in fear and anger. Nick stepped out then returned with a handgun. Sally's eyes widened. "What are going to do with that?..." She mumbled. Nick handed the gun to Harry who made sure it was empty first off then showed sally the marks on the side of the grip of the handle. "See these.. One mark for every woman this baby's fucked. You're gonna be lucky number nine." He smiled.

Sally breathed heavily. Harry pushed his member slowly more inside her lower hole. sally bit her lips as tears rolled down her cheeks. Harry lubed up the gun then put it at her wet area and pushed it inside her. "Please get that out of me!" She begged. No use. Harry fucked her hole with the gun and with his member down under. It hurt like hell! Feeling like he was ripping her insides apart! Nick turned away in shame maybe. He may have regretted this on for whatever reason.

Sally panted and moaned at the pain! Screaming so much that Travis covered her mouth and exclaimed "Oh you know her ass was a virgin the way she's screaming!' Harry nodded and he pumped in and out barely. "Was." He chuckled...

Nick took the cuffs off and the spreader bar off to. Sally was finally free of any restraint. She was naked at the moment.. Laying on the cold floor as heat left her body in a sweat. Travis and Harry put their clothes back on and looked to Nick complimenting "That was a good one." Said Harry. Nick sighed and nodded. "I should get her cleaned out.." Taking her arm, but Sally yanked away and covered herself the best she could with her arms and snapped "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Nick stared down at her.

Travis walked over and grabbed Sally by one of her arms and forced her to walk to the bathroom where he shoved her into the tub. Sally sat up in the back of the tub. Scared and afraid. She knew what they were doing. They wanted to rid evidence.

Nick stepped in and turned on the water and put the plug into the tub. He then grabbed the douche and handed it to sally saying "You can do it yourself or I can help you out. But I have to see it done. You understand.. Right?" He asked softly. sally welled up. She was falling apart now that it was all over. She sniffled and nodded. The sooner she did, the sooner she could just leave.

She took the douche and spread her legs and did what needed to be done. Cleaning herself out in front of him. Nick then helped to make her her entire lower body was clean then had her shower. Once finished, Sally stepped out and Nick wrapped a towel around her. "There.. If you need a drink or some pain killers, we have some." Sally shook her head and with a deep breath answered "No. I'll be fine." She was hurt, angry, shamed. But she was holding on strong.

Nick watched her go back out after drying off and she got redressed. Tossing out the panties though. Nick took Sally to his garage, to her car and handed her the keys. "Your phone is in the car. Lightning's been calling. Think he's worried about you." Sally just glared at Nick as she got into the car. Nick leaned on the door and added "I'm sure you know.. Keep your mouth shut about what happened here. No one's going to believe you anyway.. Um.. I won't talk to Lightning. Deals a deal." Sally wiped her eyes then turned the car on and backed out and left.

She drove away. Her eyes filling with tears as her mind began the flash backs of what had just happened. What Nick said.. She wasn't the first.. Nick and his friends did this to so many women! That gun.. The marks on it for each woman?.. Nine? She was nine.. Those poor women.. Each one had to endure that!? sally had to pull over.

She had to pull over and let it out. Crying hard on the side of the road and in anger as she hit the dash of the car! BANG! Then sirens behind her. She looked up into the rear view. "Nick?..." She muttered. It was dark. All she could see were the lights on the car. Sally became terrified. Nick didn't get his turn.. What if he was coming back for it!?

Sally bit her lips and froze. She closed her eyes and held her breath when the person tapped on the window. Sally looked over and rolled it down to see Sheriff. "Sheriff... It's just you.." She muttered with relief. Sheriff shined a light in the car then asked "Yeah, just me.. Where have you been?.." Sally sniffled and wiped her eyes answering "A drive.. I just needed a drive.. Clear my head, you know?" She smiled. Sheriff nodded then explained "So you but dialed Chad and uh.. Not him, but Allison I think it was.. She called and thought you were being.. Um.. Thought maybe you were.. Uh.. Actively assaulted tonight.." "Me?.. Ha.. funny.. NO, I.. I was just.. Driving.. I don't know what she heard, but.. Wasn't me." sally assured in a lie.

Sheriff snickered and nodded. "Okay... " Sally sniffled and snuffed up the tears in a way. Sheriff noticed and asked "What's wrong?" Sally shook her head answering "Nothing.. Actually.. I think I'm going to head home and call Lightning along the way.." Sheriff nodded. "Alright.. Good. Call Allison to. Let them know that everything's fine please." "Of course Sheriff.." Sheriff shined his light into the back of the car as he walked away.

Sally let out a sigh of relief. She would have told him everything.. But the evidence was wiped clean. She had no proof that she knew of at the moment...

Sally walked into her house and closed the door quietly. She leaned against it and began to cry again. She started to cry when Lightning came out from the living room asking "Where were you?.." Then he noticed her tears. "Sally.. What's wrong? What did Nick do?" She fell into his arms. Crying into his chest. Lightning didn't know what had happened yet. And he may never know. But he would hold Sally close and try to comfort her. Kissing her head. She smelled freshly showered. It was odd. A different scent than he had known her for.

She smelled like.. Watered down mints and.. He sniffed her hair. Cigars? Lightning had to ask again "Where have you been?..With Nick?.. You smell... Different.." He pointed out. Sally cried into his chest. Thinking for a moment. If she told him, it wouldn't matter. It would only make things worse for him right now. There was no evidence.. Just pointing fingers at each other. "I never saw anyone.. I just went for a drive.." She lied. She lied and he knew she was lying to him. Lightning sighed and kissed her forehead. She knew from Chad she had been with Nick.

He wondered if she were just cheating with Nick rather then like Chad thought and she was in danger with Nick. Finding someone else, like Nick, who wasn't as fucked up as he was. Someone who might love her and take care of her better than he could. Part of him wanted that. He wanted her to move on and forget him, but that didn't mean it wouldn't or didn't hurt. All he knew is that right now, she was terribly upset and crying and needed him to cry on right now. Even if she was lying, right now wasn't the time to corner her about it.

"Well.. Want me to draw you a bath or something? Help you relax?" Offered Lightning. Sally jumped back saying "NO BATH! No.. I.. I'm sorry. I just.. Do I smell?" She asked. Lightning shook his head answering "No, not bad.. Just.. Different.." Sally stared at him with what looked like fear. Was she scared of him? Lightning wondered. He did hit her for no reason whatsoever before.

"How's your face?.." He asked softly. Sally looked away answering "I'm fine.. I'll be fine.. I just.." "Chad called me.." Lightning announced. Sally sighed and nodded. "Okay?..." She was pretending it meant nothing. Lightning frowned muttering "Okay.." They both stood there a moment. Silently. "Well.. I'm.. Tired.." Lightning announced. Sally agreed with a nod.

"Want to um.. Go back to bed?.." He asked softly. Sally hesitated then nodded saying "Yeah... Yeah.. I'd like that.. To lay next to you.." Lightning smiled a bit. But in this moment.. He never felt further away from his wife.. Even though they would be Centimeters apart in bed.. Felt like miles away..


	41. sally vents to another

Chad knocked on the door and Sally opened it greeting "Morning Chad." "Good morning.." Suspicious. "Where's Monty?" He asked. "Right here!" Lightning called as he came down the stairs from the bedroom. "Hey, can we make a quick stop?" Lightning asked. Chad nodded saying "Sure, yeah." Lightning took Sally's face in his hands, looking into her eyes as he asked "What about you? Are you going to be okay?.. I can come back at the snap of your fingers if need be.." Sally nodded. "I'll be fine Lightning.. I am going to head home soon after I see Megan real quick.. I'll be fine really.." She tried assuring then pulled Lightning's hands away and off her face.

Lightning sighed saying "You weren't alright this morning.." Sally frowned, but then managed to put on a smile and lie, "Yeah, that was a.. Bad dream. I'm sorry I acted so.. Crazy.." Lightning knew better. It wasn't a bad dream. Sally was cleaning her skin to the bone in a way. He sighed and nodded. "Call me when you get home.. Please.. I'd like to talk to the kids if that's alright." He asked. Sally nodded and replied with her own request "Yeah.. Yeah, I need to get back home to them as soon as possible anyway. You get cleaned up for us.. Come back to me as you again.." Lightning nodded answering "It's all for you.. I'll always come back to you." Sally smiled. A little, but real smile this time.

Chad sighed saying "Hate to break this.. Up. But we should probably go. Especially if you're wanting to make a quick stop Mon." Lightning nodded and kissed sally's cheek goodbye before heading out with his brother. "What about clothes?" Lightning asked. Chad snickered. "Are you kidding me? Mom has all of our clothes from when we were like ten still stuffed away." He smiled. The smile faded. Their Mother was gone. Chad frowned and patted his brother on the back asking "Where was that quick stop you wanted to go to anyway?" Lightning looked at his brother as they got into Chad's truck and answered softly. "Police station... I want to talk to Nick." Chad agreed. "Got your back one hundred percent on this Monty."

He backed out the drive and headed down the pass. Sally watched them go from one of the windows in the house. Her eyes welled up in tears. She had no clue when Lightning was coming back. She knew he was, just.. When?...

Chad and Lightning walked into the police station where Sheriff sat at the front desk. "Mornin. Well, evenin boys. What brings you two by?" asked the older cop. Lightning was quick to ask "Where's Nick? I need to speak with him." "He actually called in sick today." "OH really?.." Lightning asked with suspision. Sheriff nodded saying "Yeah, somethin bout a head ache. I saw him last night when I was out looking for Sally and he looked high or somethin." "You did see him yesterday?" Lightning asked. He wanted to make sure of this.

Sheriff nodded answering "Yeah. I went by and asked about Sally." "Did you go in?" Chad asked. Sheriff shook his head explaining. "No, no. Sally's car wasn't even there." Lightning raised a brow asking "It wasn't?..." Sheriff shook his head. That had Lightning a bit confused. If she were at Nick's, her car would have been there.

"Alright.. Thanks anyway Sheriff." Lightning replied and waved goodbye. Sheriff waving him off as well. Chad and Lightning got back into the truck. Chad looked at Lightning asking "NOw what?.." Lightning shook his head. Thinking then asked "Are you sure you heard her call out for Nick?" Chad's brows lowered. "First off, she was not calling for anyone. She was screaming for whoever to stop Monty. And second, yes! She clearly yelled Nick." Lightning frowned then nodded. "Alright... Let's go to his place next.. Just.. Are you sure she sounded.. Forced?.." Lightning asked.

Chad's brows lowered again. "You think something else?" Lightning shrugged admitting "I did a little.. I mean she's done it before and I'm not exactly the perfect husband.. Especially right now... She came home and had showered before coming home. That.. That was odd. But then this morning she was in the shower and scrubbing herself raw. So I don't know what to think. I think Nick knows.. I think Nick knows.." Chad nodded and sighed. "We'll figure this out. LEt's see this Nick guy."...

DIng dong.

Nick walked up and opened the door to see Lightning and Chad. Of course, he didn't know who Chad was. "Hey, McQueen. What brings you by?" He asked. Lightning's brows lowered as he asked "What happened to Sally?" Nick smiled slightly answering "What do you mean? This about last night? Yeah, Sheriff came by and talked to me about her missing for a while. I even offered to help search, but.. I was a little out of it last night." "I'm sure..." Chad growled.

Nick shrugged at Chad. Lightning shook his head saying "Something happened to her." "Okay?" Questioned Nick. "So why are you here?" He added. Chad stepped in snapping "Because we know she was begging you to stop and screaming your dam name!" Nick's eyes widened. "Wow.. As.. Honoring... As that is. Sally was never here. Kind of weird she was screaming my name though, don't you think?.." Lightning spoke up saying "What did you do to her Nick." "Me? Like what? You think we?.. No. I can honestly swear on my life that Sally and I have never.. Fooled around." As if he were trying to sugar coat it.

Lightning wasn't buying it. "I know something happened to her Nick.. And if my brother tells me she was screaming for you to stop whatever you were doing to her.. Then you are lying to me and she was here.." He said in a threatening way. Nick nodded and swallowed nervously then looked at Chad and asked "How you come to think that she was even calling out my name anyway Rad?" Chad glared correcting "It's Chad, and because she called me during whatever was going on." Nick rolled his eyes a bit.

That really only hinted to Lightning that Nick was hiding something. "Was she here?" Asked Lightning in a firm tone. Nick sighed answering "No. NO, she wasn't man.. Hate to tell ya that, but.. Nobody was here last night except me and some weed." "YOU'RE A COP!?" Questioned Chad. Nick shrugged admitting "Even cops need some down time." Lightning tried stepping into the house, but Nick stepped in his way and whispered into Lightning's ear "You really don't want to do that.." Lightning glared at Nick and tried looking into the house.

Nick cocked his head asking "What are you looking for? She wasn't here McQueen." Chad frowned. Seemed Nick was right and Chad began to wonder if he heard wrong maybe. Lightning then spotted something on the couch and looked at Nick with pure anger. "I know you're lying Nick." Nick smiled smugly asking "How so?" Lightning pointed to a jacket that was folded over the arm of the couch and said "That's Sally's jacket." Nick glanced back and sighed.

Stupid shit.. Nick thought to himself, then smiled as he looked back at Lightning and replied. "That's not Sally's. It's a girl's jacket that I picked up from a bar a few days ago. Things went well if you catch my drift..." Nick lied and Lightning knew it. Lighting shoved himself into the house and walked up to the jacket saying "This is Sally's jacket. I know it is and I can prove your lying. This jacket cost seven hundred bucks so she only gets it dry cleaned and she likes the smell of it once it's been cleaned." Lightning picked up the jacket and started digging into the pocket as he continued "So she always puts it on then pays and always forgets that she leaves the receipt in the dam pocket." And what do you know, Lightning pulled out the receipt.

Nick sighed. Caught in a lie, he thought quick. "Alright.." He shrugged then walked up to Lightining and placed his hand on Lightning's back, guidling Lightning to the next room over. "Look.. I gave her a ride in my patrol car to go pick up her car at the hospital.. She must of left it and I just.. Thought it was the whore's jacket. Sorry. But.. I want to help you out here Lightning.." Nick opened a drawer and grabbed a little bag that had a few pills in it. Lightning shook his head saying "No.. I"-"SShhh.. I know how hard it is to quit..." Nick spoke quietly. "Especially cold turkey and that is dangerous.. So.. I'm going to give you these back.. Doing you a favor here Light.. And you pace yourself.. Okay?" He then put the drugs into the pocket of Sally's jacket and smiled at Lightning.

Lightning swallowed nervously. They were the drugs that Sheriff had taken from him before. Those were some dam good drugs. Nick was satisfied. He saw it. He saw the struggle in Lightning, which is what he wanted. To make Lightning fight that battle, instead of sniffing around his home about what had happened to Sally. Who would ever believe a druggie over a cop anyway? Nick walked Lightning back to the door and Chad and whispered into his ear. "Little advice.. Keep them in an ibeprofen bottle.. No one will suspect a thing." He patted Lightning on the back and bid him and Chad goodbye.

But Lightning wasn't finished. Lightning grabbed Nick by the collar of his shirt and slung him around, slamming Nick against the wall! "I know you did something to my wife! You won't tell, that's fine.. I'll find out. And when I do... Just know I will show you no remorse.." Lightning threatened. Nick's brows lowered as he replied. "It's not smart to threaten a cop..." Lightning got closer to Nick's face saying "It's not smart to threaten my family." Honestly, Nick was more afraid of Lightning than Lightning was of him. Lightning let go of Nick and walked out with Chad.

Chad stared at Lightning asking "What did he say in there to you? When he took you inside?.." Lightning stared at his brother. Thinking about those pills. Glancing down at Sally's jacket.. The pocket. Back up at Chad and answering "Nothing... Um.. Nothing. Let's just go." And he walked to the truck. chad was suspicious, but if Lightning wanted to go, they'd go...

Sally pulled up to the Weathers' home. At first she sat there. Not sure if she wanted to see Megan. After everything. Sally just needed a friend. Someone to cry on who wouldn't ask questions. Probelem was.. Megan probably would. Flo would to. Everyone pretty much would. Except Jesse. She hadn't talked to Jesse in forever. Sally pulled up Jesse's name in her phone. Not even sure if that was Jesse's number anymore.

Sally stared at Megan's house. She should see how Cal was doing anyway. Sally shut off her car and got out to just see some friends for a moment. Then as she walked around the car, she heard a crashing like sound from inside the house. She froze a moment then could faintly hear someone yelling. Sally ran to the door and grabbed knocked on the dooor loudly and called "MEGAN!" Nothing. Then another crashing sound! Sally grabbed the door and was surprised it was unlocked and she ran inside.

Sally stood near the door and walked in to see Cal on one side of the room and Megan on the other. Cal grabbed a glass vase and threw it at Megan! Megan diged it by moving over slightly. "CAL!" Sally shouted! Megan and Cal both looked over at her. "What is going on!?" She asked! Megan was quick to yell back with "Get out of here Sally!" Cal was crying. He was actually balling his eyes out. "Is he drunk!?" Sally asked. Megan stared at her old friend without answering. It was obvious that Cal was though. Drunk or on something.

Cal cried hard and grabbed the bottle of beer and tossed it to the floor as he whined "Fuck it! Fuck every fucking thing that.. They want to tell me I'M useless now? That I.. I'm.. I'm like my dam MOTHER!" He yelled and hit the wall next to him, busting a crack into it. Sally shut the door. Megan then yelled at her again ordering her to leave!

"NO! You obviously can't handle this!" Sally yelled back. Megan's brows lowered as she defended "What are you talking about!? I've been handling this!" "Sure doesn't look like it." "OH LIKE YOU!? Like you have a handle on Lightning!?" Megan snapped! Cal rubbed his hand in pain then looked at Sally.

He suddenly approached her asking "Where's.. Lightning?.." Sally shook her head answering "He left.. He needed help and.. I couldn't help him anymore.." Cal began crying again. "Fuck.." He mumbled. Sally couldn't believe what she was seeing. Meg was angry and snapped "Just leave Sally! What are you even doing here?" Sally swallowed nervously then answered "I... I just.." "LEAVE ME and my husband alone!" Megan ordered! Maybe Meg was just really frustrated right now. Cal then pinned Sally to the wall behind her. Staring into her eyes. Just staring.

It made Sally incredibly nervous after what she had just been through and Megan saw her fear. "Cal..." Megan called. Cal was silent. Sally then saw his arms.. His wrists.. They were cut up.. Fresh cutts.. Sally looked into Cal's eyes and asked "What's going on Cal?..." Megan answered for him saying "It's nothing. It's just a relapse.." "Relaspe?.. He's.." "Don't." Megan snapped. She then walked up and placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. Cal was quick to shove her down to the ground! "Don't act like you care Megan!' He yelled. Megan looked up at hi with tears. "You are nothing but a dam slut!" He yelled!

Sally's brows lowered. That wasn't the Cal she knew. "Cal.." Sally cooed. Cal looked back her with anger. "This isn't you..." Sally tried calming him down. Cal breathed heavy, hard, and fast. He swallowed loudly and sniffled. Wiping his eyes. "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry, I'm sorry.. I.. I hear.. Things in my head that.. Oh fuck me... I didn't mean to.." He cried. Megan got up and and cradled her crying husband close in her arms.

Sally stared. It wasn't just Lightning having a hard time.. Cal was to. "What did he take?" Sally asked. Megan sighed answering "Everything.." Sally stared. Not sure what to do. "Should I call"-"No. I got this handled Sally.. Please... Just go.." Megan begged. Sally frowned and nodded. "Yeah.. Get.. Get well, Cal.." She muttered as she left quietly out the door. Sally never checked up on them before. And Cal had been on those medications longer than Lightning had been. It was really bad for him, for them.. For all of them. And now, Sally also worried about Jackson.

How was he doing in all this? He wasn't on it as long as the other's, but he could be having it rough to. She needed the distraction. She needed something to take her mind off things. Keeping herself busy would help. So she decided that on her way back home to California, she would check up on the former champion to...

Small town Texas...

Chad, Allison and Lightning made it to the old farm house. They all stared up at it. Lightning most of all. So many memories and their Mother was gone. "You okay?" Asked Allison. Lightning looked at her and nodded. Then he saw the other car. Black Caddy. "Whose is that?" He asked. Chad snickered answering "Kristine's husbands. She's driving it for now though." "Kristine is here?" Asked Lightning. Chad and Allison nodded. Allison then explained. "We all are here for you Monty.. We thought it would be best anyway.. That way one of us are3 always home with you.. We know drugs can make.. hard times worse. So come to us.. Okay?" She smiled in support. Lightning just nodded.

Then Chad added "All of us except for Neil. He refuses to come down until the day of the funeral. Fucking ass..." "CHAD!" Scolded Allison. Chad shrugged saying "What? He's an ass for that. Neil is the oldest and Mom's actual son. You'd think he's be first over here, but no. That's us." He got out and slammed the truck door. Allison sighed then got out herself. Lightning hesitated. This would be a rough trip..

Lightning sat on his old bed. His old room still left how he left it. Kind of weird, then again, Kristine's room was left alone to. Lightning looked to his side at Sally's jacket.. The pills. He pulled the jacket into his lap and opened the pocket and took out the little bag. Staring at them. He could really use them right now. He really could.

Knock, knock, knock.

Lightning turned pale and hid the pills under his thigh as Kristine walked in. She smiled and greeted softly. "Hey big brother.." Lightning smiled a little. It was kind of fake though. Kristine came and sat next to him on the bed. "How are things going back home?.. I know... Dumb question, but.." Lightning shrugged answering "Things were.. Okay. Things are okay. Um.. If you don't mind, I'm... Having a... I'm tired and.. Really just want to rest Krissy.." Kristine frowned a bit, but understood. "Yeah.. Okay. Hey, you come to me if you need anything Monty. Chad told me what um.. What happened and.." Her eyes teared up. "We can't lose anyone else right now.. Please.." She whimpered and began crying.

Lightning swallowed nervously then nodded replying "Yeah, no.. I.. I know. I'm not.. Like.. Suicidal or anything Krissy.. Just.. One to many.." He tried joking. It wasn't very funny though. Kristine hit his shoulder and scolded "Don't do it again!" Lightning rubbed his shoulder and smiled a little and nodded agreeing "I won't. I.. I won't." "Good.. I'm just down the hall if.. If you need to talk or.. Need someone to cry on Monty..." She added as she stood up.

Lightning nodded and thanked his younger sister. Kristine flashed a bit of a fake smile. She was hurting. He could see it. They all were really. Losing a Mother was a different kind of pain that was hard to describe. Kristine left Lightning alone. The door closed quietly and Lightning sighed. He took the bag up from under his thigh and stared at the pills inside. He then looked around his room. Just staring at all the memories. What happened? Why did things have to get so messed up? Why was this who he was now? Why did the drugs have to control him?...

Knock. knock.. "Jackson?.." Sally called.

"Go away... It's midnight..." Jackson shouted back in a sleepy voice.

Sally's brows lowered "Jackson, it's like four in the afternoon. It's me, Sally."

Jackson's eyes opened wide. Sally!? He sat up and looked around at his room. It was a wreck! "Fuck.." He muttered then jumped out of bed and began cleaning fast and not really cleaning. More like pushing and shoving everything away.

Knock, knock. "Jackson?"

"Uh, Yeah.. Just a minute!" He called back and quickly grabbed some jeans and he about slipped them on when he stopped and smelled them first. Nope. Shove them under the bed and find clean ones.

"Jackson."

"I know, just.. One second!" He replied loudly. He slipped on some jeans and zipped up, buttoned, grabbed a shirt from the top drawer of his dresser and slipped it over his head as he opened the door. He smiled "Greetings." Sally raised a brow asking "Did you just get up?" Jackson blushed a little answering "No..." Sally snickered then walked on into the apartment.

"Does it smell weird to you in here?" She asked. Jackson's eyes widened. "What? No... No, what smell?" He asked as he walked to the bedroom door and closed it. Sally walked over to the couch and sat down. Jackson walked over asking "What brings you by anyway?" Sally sighed answering "Well... Lightning isn't doing very well with.. Everything.. And I saw Cal earlier." "Yeah? How's he doing?" Jackson asked as he sat next to her.

Sally shook her head. "Not well at all.. He was having a.. Relapse. When I saw him.." She answered. Jackson frowned a bit. Sally then felt the need to ask. "How are you doing? Are you okay?" Jackson nodded explaining "Well.. I can see and I can hear.." Messing with his hearing aid there a bit. "I mean I have moments, but.. I'm alright." He smiled. Sally nodded replying "Good. Good, I just wanted to know you were.."

Jackson noticed her face and asked "What happened?" "Hmm?" "To your face." He pointed out. Sally covered it answering "Nothing... An accident." She was quiet. She felt distant and yet she was right here next to him. "How about I make some coffee? You headed to Radiator Springs or back to California?" He offered and asked. Sally nodded answering as he got up "Yes, please. And California. I'm sure the kids miss me like crazy right about now." Jackson smiled. "Those kids are perfect." He complimented.

Sally snickered. "Thanks.." She was still off some how and he really noticed. Jackson made a k cup so it would be quick then walked over and set it in the table as he sat back down next to her. "Everything okay?.. You.. Don't look so good." Sally stared at Jackson. Part of her needed someone to vent to, but.. Jackson probably wasn't the person she needed nor wanted to really.

"Um.. Yeah.. Yeah, I just needed to see at least someone who took that drug was doing alright." She explained. Jackson nodded. "Well.. I'm alright. Hanging in there." He joked. It did make Sally smile a little bit. "Hey, it's.. Late-ish. Why don't you spend the night with me and head out in the morning. Surely those kids can handle one more night without Mom." The offer was innocent and kind of him really, but Sally shook her head saying "No. No, I really ought to be going. I think I need those kids more than they need me sometimes." Weird of her to say. At least Jackson thought so. "You sure? You never even touched your coffee?.." Asked Jackson. Sally nodded saying.

He stood up and sighed. "Alright. You be safe Sally.." Sally stood up and wrapped her arms around Jackson. Tightly hugging, holding onto him. It sort of surprised Jackson rubbed his hands over her back. He could smell her hair. She smelt so good. She always smelled so good. Closing his eyes, her scent relaxed him. Sally nestled into his chest and whimpered a bit. Jackson immediately looked at her face and asked "Hey, is everything okay?" Sally whimpered once again then sniffled as the tears flooded her eyes. Jackson grabbed her arms and forced her to look into his eyes as he asked, "Hey, talk to me? What's going on? You didn't come by to just check on me, did you?" Sally wiped her eyes answering "I did. I came by just to check on you, and that's the honest truth.. I just.. Nick and these idiots tricked me into coming to their house where they jump me and.. I mean it's rape! That's what they did. They even put this gun inside me and they do this every single year! Nine women Jackson! NINE! They did what they did tio me to eight other women!"

Jackson shook his head asking "Wait?.. They fucking gang raped you?" Sally sighed and wiped her eyes. Felt good to say it, to get it off her chest. She nodded. Jackson was just dumb founded. Nick? "Nick and who else? Why didn't you go to the cops?" He asked. sally sat back down on the couch and explained "Because there's no evidence! They made me clean myself up.." Jackson stared at her. "Does McQueen know?..." He asked softly. Sally shook her head. "No.. He has way too much going on to.. To deal with me right now." "Fuck that shit! Nick is going to pay!" Sally looked up at Jackson saying "No.. Don't go doing anything stupid.. It's three against one there Jackson.. If they are still there that is.." Jackson shook his head saying "No. No, if you didn't want me to do anything, you shouldn't have told me. Because I will make sure that Nick and whoever the fuck the other two are fucking pay! Sorry I'm yelling so much, but I'm fucking pissed! They're dead! They are cops fro Chrysler's sake!" He yelled.

Sally nodded. "Yeah.. That's part of how they're getting away with it.." She replied. Jackson sat down next to Sally and asked "How are you so?..." "Calm?" She asked. Jackson nodded. Sally took a deep breath before answering "I don't know... I just.. I don't want to keep.. Dwelling on it.. Pretend it never happened.. I have to.. For myself and the kids really.." Jackson sighed. Oh he was going to pay Nick a visit. That, and probably tell McQueen behind Sally's back. He should know what happened.

Jackson swallowed nervously then placed his hand over her's. "Sally.. I don't care if you choose that ass hole McQueen.. You love him? Great.. But I am here. Here and willing to do whatever it takes. Not just for you either. You and those kids." He was supportive. That or trying to use her to. Sally pulled her hand away as she nodded. "Thanks.." She mumbled. She then stood back up saying "I really.. I.." Loss of words. Jackson stood up and took the coffee, handing it to her.

"Drink some before you go.. And you know you can stay. You're always welcome here." He assured with a kind smile. Sally nodded and thanked him, but she really wanted and really needed to get home to the kids. She needed them.


	42. He loses more than a Mother

Lightning sat down on his bed in front of his phone. Making a little recording on his phone. He sat down and let of a sigh. Rubbing his hands over his knees with nervousness. "Okay, um... It's me. Stupid... Um.. If you're watching this Sal, it means.. It means I really screwed up this time. I finally... Yeah.. So.. I love you-Loved you.. So much and.. I didn't.. (Sigh). I know saying I'm sorry at this point is a little late. You don't deserve better than this. Better than me.. I was- I was a horrible husband over the years.. I mean.. I think back to when we were dating and I use to put you first. I remember just.. Taking off in the middle pf practices and qualifying once just.. just to kiss you and.. I don't know what happened. One day I just started putting myself and my career first and then the whole Cruz thing and.. I drugs.. Obviously.. I messed up and.. And you don't deserve this.

You don't deserve me. You.. You deserve someone like.. Like.. Like Nick or.. Ben. Ben was.. He was great for you and I know you two had some problems, but he showed.. He showed this dedication and tenderness and I... I Stopped being that guy for you years ago. Now You.. You're left to clean up the mess I left for you and the kids and family and.. Friends.. I.. I'm sorry. This.. This video is stupid. I.. I'm only making it because I'm weak and stupid and.. Have these drugs that I just.. I know I'm going to wind up.. I.. I can't.." Lightning stopped and felt the tears welling up. How could he even think of taking those drugs.

Lightning ran his hands through his hair and continued to mumble really. "I am such a screw up.. I don't want this. I hate that I'm here trying to make some video recording for you so that.. If I die because of the drugs or somethin then you have an explanation and all I can think about is taking the dam drugs and man I am screwed up.." He shook his head and got up and shut off the recording then deleted it.

He tossed his phone down onto the bed and walked over to Sally's jacket and reached into the pocket and took out the drugs. Staring at them. He wanted to toss them out, flush them down the drain, stop this pain, but.. Staring at them.. He wanted them. He needed this.

Ring, ring. Ring, ring.

Lightning looked over at the bed, at his phone. He sat back down and picked it up. Sally. Sort of a relief. "Hello?" He answered.

_Hey._

"Hey.. What are.. What are you up to?"

_Um.. Not much. Just checking on you. How are you doing?_

"Uh, well.. The funeral's tomorrow..."

_I"m sorry I couldn't be there._

"Yeah..." Lightning played with the little bag of drugs in his hand.

_I mean.. Maybe I can catch a flight and be up there in time for you._

"Kids need you more than I do."

_That's... Sometimes true. But right now I.. I sort of need you to.._

"You okay?"

_Um..._

Long pause.

"Sal?"

_Um.. I'm okay. I... I guess I'm lying, but..._

"What's wrong? Is this about?.. Whatever happened the other night?"

_Well... Nothing happened._

"I know that's a lie. When I talked to Nick he...He acted strange and.. Distracted me..."

_What? What do you mean-what did he tell you?_

"Nothing.. I can't remember anything-I mean everything.. Um.."

_Are you?... Are you using again? Have you taken something?_

"What-No. No.. I.. I don't.. Have.. Anything on me.."

_Lightning.. I'll try to get a flight tomorrow morning._

"No.. No, you don't... I mean.. Yeah. Yeah, it'll be good to see you already."

_Yeah. Maybe nice to have some time together._

"Yeah. Yeah, I can... I don't know what I'm saying. But.. I love you Sally. I love you and I am not doing this-THAT.. Drugs again. I'm done. I'm not going to hurt you with this anymore. I promise."

_I am so happy to hear it Lightning. I just.. I'm rooting for you._

"Yup. I mean it." As he stood up and walked out into the hall and to the bathroom.

_Okay.. You know what? I'll talk to you tomorrow. I'm going to work on getting a flight out._

"Okay. I love you Sally." As he dumped the contents into the toilet.

_Love you to.. Bye Babe.._

"Bye."

Lightning flushed the toilet and hung up. He walked into the hall way into Kristine. "Oh. Hey bro. You uh.. You still pee with the door open?" She asked, crossing her arms. Lightning glared answering "No. I was actually uh.. Getting rid of some.. Temptations I had." Kristine's eyes widened. "Drugs or porn?" "What? Drugs! What the hell!? I haven't- Porn? Really? You think-you think I still- That I EVER did.. Me? Never need porn, thanks, but.. Nope. Wow.. Okay." Lightning stumbled over his words. Kristine raised a brow.

"Oh please Monty.. I found the magazines in your room after you left." "You went through my room?" Asked Lightning. Kristine snickered answering "Oh yeah. Found some interesting things. Don't worry, I threw away all the weird stuff before Mom found them." She assured. The siblings stared at each other a moment. Lightning sighed with a small smile. Kristine fixed her hair then mumbled "I miss Mom..." Her eyes teared up. Lightning wrapped his arms around his sister, hugging her close. "Things are going to be so weird without her." Kristine whimpered.

Lightning nodded and held Kristine close. "I know.. I know Krissy.. I miss her to.." He whispered. Kristine sniffled into her brother's shirt some then pulled away and straightened up her shirt and hair and wiped the few tears away from under her eyes. She cleared her throat. "Well... You have something nice to wear tomorrow to the funeral, right?"

Lightning nodded then shook his head. Kristine snickered saying "Don't worry. I'm sure Chad has something.. Might be a bit baggy sense Chad has that.. Gut thing, but.. We can make it work, right?" Lightning nodded. Kristine sighed and asked "How is everyone back um.. With you? Sally? The kids? Cruz?..." Lightning's eyes widened. Cruz. When was the last time he even spoke to Cruz? Kristine cocked her head to one side asking "Um.. Have you even talked to any of them?" Lightning sighed. "I.. I should call Cruz." Kristine nodded and patted her brother's chest before walking away.

Lightning walked back into his old room and grabbed his phone and brought up Cruz's name and called. It rang.. And rang...

_Hello?_

"Cruz. Hey.."

_Lightning. Oh, hey. How are you?_

"I'm.. I'm in Texas."

_Oh, right.. Sorry for your loss there.._

"I.. It happens.. I guess.. Look, um.."

_Do you want me to come down?_

"What? No. No, that's.. Not why I called-How are you? What.. What's the baby doing?"

_What's the baby doing?..._

"I mean how.."

_Baby girl is good. Fay. Fay is good._

"Fay? Really?"

_You don't like it?_

"No, no.. IT's.. It's okay."

_You don't like it.._

"We should meet up and.. Have dinner or something. Talk. Just talk."

_Yeah. I think we should. I mean if you need me there for you, I could always get a flight down._

"No. No, I have.. The people I need.."

_Right.. I'm sorry.. I just.. You don't need me.. I knew that._

"No, that's not what I said.."

_No, it is.. It's.. You said you have all the people you need. I'm not one of them. Neither is this baby..._

"Cruz..."

_NO, it's okay. It's okay. I'm just the trainer.. I'l always be that to you._

"Cruz, no. No you're more than that to me. You-you.. You're..."

_I'm what?_

"You're.. The Mother of my child.."

_Only because I basically raped you. At least that's what Sally says._

"That's not right. That's not true.. I mean.. I probably would have slept with you anyway.."

_What?..._

"I mean.. I wouldn't if I hadn't, but I did and.. Because I always do. I always wind up sleeping with you. Some how... Not the point. I just mean that you are more than a trainer. You.. You can't think like that."

_But it's true. I've been falling in love with you over and over just to watch you always choose her.. This baby is.. What I always wanted in a way and.. Same time.. It's not.._

"You do not want me. I'm.. A screwed up druggie anymore. Not half the man I use to be Cruz.."

_Want my opinion?_

"Sure.."

_Because Sally has pushed you. Cleo pushed you and.. Your job, the school.. You had stressed yourself out so badly and I was there wanting to help you slowly get off this and you.. You chose to listen to Sally and look what happened to you? I mean she's not even there, right?_

"Because the kids, Cruz.. She can't just drop them off anywhere anytime I go down the wrong path. She needs a partner, not.. Me.. She can't hurt anymore"

_Well she sure didn't care if you hurt. She didn't care with Ben and didn't care with Jackson.. Who's next Lightning?_

"That's not fair."

_Yes, it is. She always does this to you while I wait for you like a lost puppy._

"That's... Not.. Sally was hurt and upset and"-

-_And you give her excuse after excuse huh?..._

"I..."

_She'll never respect you again.. And not because you, but because she will just.. Sleep with.. Who knows who next. Then blame you for her actions. Hasn't she before?_

"You need to stop. You do not know half of what was happening in those times. You weren't threre."

_But wasn't I?..._

"(Sigh)"

_Well.. As always.. I'll be here when you need me. I always am Lightning._

"Yeah.. Thanks..."

_Of course.. So.. Call me when you get back to wherever and want to have dinner or something._

Lightning hung up the phone and tossed it aside. Letting out a sigh. Cruz was out of line there, but she was there. She was right about that. Chad knocked on Lightning's door, grabbing his younger brother's attention. "Hey, Kristine says you might need a suit?" Lightning nodded then asked "Do you think things can be normal again? With me?.. And...(Sigh) Who am I kidding. I fucked up Chad." Chad frowned a little then walked into the room and sat down next to his brother.

"What's going on?" He asked. Lightning looked at his brother and shrugged saying "Just.. Sally deserves better than me. I want her to have better." Chad's brows lowered with slight confusion. "What do you mean? You don't want to be with her? You'd rather be with the drugs?" Lightning shook his head and snapped back with "No. No, I don't want the drugs over her. I mean that... I mean that I don't.. Feel... For her like I... Like I use to..." He frowned. "I want to. I want to feel excited and.. In love when I see her, but.. All I see is pain. I see her hiding and lying and trying to keep me up. It's destroying her and.. It's me. I'm killing her spirit and her... Her." Lightning vented.

Chad placed a hand on Lightning's shoulder. "Well... I want you to have someone to keep you up.. I hate that.. You feel like you are killing her, because I don't think you are. I think she maybe hurting, sure, but.. I think it's because she just wants you to get back to your old self so badly that... She's just putting everything she has into helping you. I don't know.." "So.. My question Chad... Is.. Should I?... Should I?.. Leave her?" Chad's eyes widened as she suddenly stood up.

"Woah.. Okay, um.. That's not my say there bro.. Look, I.. I want you to be happy and I love Sally. We all do, okay? So just.. Um.. Think. Think and make sure you do what's.. Good for you and the kids and.. Don't let the drugs, the with drawl make your decisions here. Just.. Take it easy. Look, I was gonna see if you want to come to town with me and maybe we can buy you a suit that will fit. I mean you're taller and skinnier than me and now you've lost even more weight so.. I think you should get your own. Don't think anything I have will fit you really."

Lightning nodded in agreement. "Sure.. Um, Sally is coming in tomorrow on a flight. Hopefully. So.." Chad nodded replying "Good. Good, it'll be good to have her here to." Lightning nodded once again. Chad sighed and patted his brother's shoulder. "Get dressed in some... nicer clothes and I'll be downstairs. We'll head out to the mall when you're ready." Then he headed out the room, closing the door behind him. Lightning let out a sigh. He screwed up and now.. Not sure if it was the drugs or him, but.. Part of him felt he needed to let Sally go for her own well being through all this...

Sally stared at herself in the mirror. Standing there in nothing but a bath robe. Her hair a messy and shaggy post shower state. Her eyes teared up as she stared at herself. She then loosened the robe and dropped it to the floor. Staring at her naked reflection. Her eyes only tearing up more. She hated herself. Feeling the parts of her that were assaulted. Not just by Nick's companions, but.. By Lightning.. She hated her body. Skinny and small.. Weight just mostly in her upper thighs and abdominal region from pregnancies. Even those horrible men wanted Cruz more. She was everybody's first choice.

She was what men wanted. Hourglass... Shaped.. Thick in the best places and yet firm...Naturally, beautifully, tanned skin that blended well with her dark complexion. Long and bouncy hair that fell perfectly. Now Sally regretted her hair cut. Only because she looked less and less like the woman that Lightning wanted.. That men wanted. Tears fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. Small breasts... Small hips... Unwanted by the men she loved... She hated herself. She hated her body. Sally wiped her eyes and walked out and into her bedroom.

Still naked. She made her way to the dresser and opened the top drawer to grab a pair of cotton white panties. She hesitated. She saw the black lace lingerie next to it. It was soft.. The kind that was a silk thong with lace ring around her hips. The top half was bra-less. Instead a see through, lace tee. Tight fitting and a little bow at the collar bone. Such a tiny little bow. She stared at it. She had a need to feel sexy. A need to feel wanted. A need to be with someone that made her feel like a woman...

Jackson opened his door and his eyes widened. Sally stood before him wearing a dark grey, baggy sweater that was cropped above her tummy. a high wasted black maxi skirt that was shorter near the ankles. High pumps, pantie hose. Jackson stared up at her face with confusion. "Uh.." Sally had on light make up, but a dark red lipstick which was stunning with her hair and skin color. "You... Okay?" He asked. Sally shook her head answering "No... No, I'm not.." Jackson stepped aside and let her in. She came inside.

She walked inside his home and the two stared at each other by a short distance between them. Jackson sighed and put his hands in the pockets of his baggy, dark blue sweats. "Um.. You really shouldn't be here because... Cleo"-"I don't care.. Cleo can't control me.." "Actually.. She could. She.. She has me by like a thread." Jackson said with a fake chuckle. As if he were trying to make it sound as if it were not so bad. Sally frowned. She was hurting. "Look, what.. What Nick and those guys did to you"-"Stop.. Okay, look... What they did to me was awful and humiliating and tragic, but I don't want to dwell on it!" Sally snapped!

"I don't want to let it consume me Jackson! What they did-you know what-you want to know what they did!? They made me feel even less sexy! They, they made me feel even worse about myself because you know what they said-What they said was, was.. They wanted.. They wanted.. Someone else more than me!" She whined. Tears gathering in her eyes. Jackson just stood quietly, listening as she continued. "Okay, they.. What they did was... Was so bad and I'm glad the other.. Person they really wanted did not have to endure that and THANK GOD, they, they decided not her because she was pregnant and all, but me? I think... Why me? WHY ME!?.. But then they said they wanted her first. So not only did my husband want someone else more, but fucking Nick and his stupid shit bag friends wanted someone else more than me too! Alright! I'm stuck being every man's second choice"- And then he grabbed her face and kissed her!

Sally immediately pushed away and slapped him across this face! "Really!? This is the moment you kiss me!?" She yelled! Jackson rubbed his hand over his stinging cheek. "You think this is the appropriate moment!?" Sally asked. Jackson swallowed nervously before quietly answering "No.. But.. I want you.. More than I've wanted someone for a long time..." Sally stared. Come on, she knew he would want her. She came here to feel wanted, right? Sally and Jackson stared at each other. Sally felt her heart beating inside her chest so fast that it almost hurt. "Oh gosh, I... I should go, I shouldn't have come.." She realized and began to leave.

Jackson stopped her by grabbing her arm and pulling her close against his chest. Face to face, nose to nose, they stared at each others into each other's eyes. "Sally.. Please stay.." he begged quietly. "I'm glad you came.." Sally swallowed. Their lips were so close. She may have even leaned closer to start to feel the velvety brush of his lips, but then answered "I can't..." in a whisper. "You'll find someone... You will..." she assured. Jackson caressed her face in his hands replying "But what if I don't want someone else?.. How do I get over you?.." he asked. Sally cleared her throat answering "Well... You just do.." "You're not something someone can just get over Miss Sally.." Sally looked up into Jackson's grey, blue eyes. Both staring at each other. Sally sighed and removed his hands from her face then rubbed his chest. "Well... You.. You have no choice Jackson.." "Than why did you come here?" He asked. Sally stared at his chest. Thinking. Why did she?

Jackson lifted her chin and brushed her cheek gently. His thumb slowly and softly rubbing across her lower lip. He bit his lips slightly. He wanted her. He wanted her badly, but he would be slow. He would be slow, gentle, tender. Jackson's hands drifted to her hips. His lips touched her cheek gently. Sally let out a sigh then kissed his cheek. His face was a bit scruffy and rough feeling. But it turned her on. Jackson then kissed her cheek again then kissed her lips. The kiss was hunger. Hungry for her. He kissed her again, more open and taking in her lips. Sally closed her eyes and let him in.

Kissing him back with need. A need to feel beautiful, to feel wanted, to feel something. A sort of ego boost. Her arms rested over his shoulders as they continued making out. Lips smacking, tongues rolling. Jackson's hands went from her hips to her ass. Grabbing her cheeks firmly. It made Sally moan into his mouth. His hands went up. Gliding up her arched and smooth back and underneath her cropped sweater. He took hold of the clip of her bra and un-clipped it smoothly. Their kissing becoming more and more like a starving hunger. An empty hunger for passion! A pure physical passion.

His hands came around and he grabbed hold of each of her breasts, this is when Sally broke the kiss and pulled away. She stood back in silence. Touching her lips where Jackson had just been. Jackson licked his lips and swallowed nervously. "Sally..." he called and reached for her. Sally stepped further away and shook her head. "Oh god.. Oh god, oh Chrysler, I should go.." she whined then turned and darted out the door. Jackson chased her outside his door, but stopped there and let her run away. He let her go without much of a fight. After all... She was Lightning's. Jackson shook his head. His heart hurt. He kicked the door gently then walked back into his room and slammed the door shut...

Lightning got dressed and headed downstairs where Chad was sipping a morning coffee. There standing next to Chad was a blonde woman. Dark make up, covered in tattoos all over her arms. She was wearing a black tank top tucked into tight black pants with a belt looped through. "Oh.. Hello." Lightning greeted unexpectedly. Chad set down his glass saying "Mmm. Monty, this is Emilia. My wife." Emilia turned and smiled a white smile. Lightning reached out his hand and the two strangers shook hands. "Wow.. Wife.. Sounds funny hearing that. I honestly never thought Chad would actually do it." Chad glared at his brother's joke.

Emilia snickered replying "Awe well, only took him like five years or so." Lightning smiled back. "And you are definitely out of his league." Lightning added. Emilia smiled and glanced back at her husband. New-ish husband. Chad rolled his eyes and set down the mug before asking "Ready to go pick Sally up?" He asked. Lightning nodded. "Yeah. Just um..." he frowned. Chad sighed and frowned as well then nodded. "Yeah.. I know." Today, the siblings buried their mother. "Kristine's Father will be over in a few hours.. Thought we might all like to.. Spend some time together.." Lightning snickered and shook his head saying "He wasn't my Dad." Chad agreed. "I know.. No one could replace Dad. Hey... Mom's up there with him though now.. Probably up there bragging about all of our meaningless accomplishments." He smiled a bit.

Lightning smiled a bit to. "Well.. Ready Bro?" Asked Chad. Lightning nodded then stopped his brother from stepping away with a hug. It was unexpected, but needed. Chad embraced his younger brother. Hugging each other in a close, supportive hug. "Thank you Chad.." said Lightning. "I know I hurt you a lot lately..." Chad patted his brother's back in support as Lightning pulled away. "I've never said it...But... You've been more of a Father to me than Dad and Stephen.. You were there for me for every single milestone.. You taught me a lot. Without you, I wouldn't of had the foundation of my career.. What made me, me.. I owe you big time Chad.." Chad snickered and nodded saying "No take backs. You just clean up and get yourself together and we can call it even Mon. Come on, we gotta get to the airport and back in time to have some time before the funeral." Lightning nodded and agreed, both bidding Emilia a goodbye before heading out...

Lightning and Chad waited near baggage claim. Then she came around the corner. Lightning stood up and stared. Sally noticed him and stopped dead in her tracks. She looked terrible. Not physically. She looked very nice and well dressed, but her eyes were red as if she had been crying. Her eyes said she was in pain. Her smile was hiding something. Sally smiled seeing Lightning and rushed to him! Basically jumping into his arms. Lightning held her close. He never wanted to let her go! Holding her close in a tight embrace. He felt the tears come to his eyes as well. Truly, they both needed each other.

"I love you Lightning. I love you more than anyone else." Sally announced as she began to cry into his arms. Lightning kissed her head and only tightened his hold around her. "I love you Sally.." he muttered. Trying not to cry mostly. Sally looked up into Lightning's face and she wanted to vent. She needed to vent and cry and talk, but she couldn't. She just couldn't do that to him. Not today of all days. Lightning knew something was bothering her, that something was wrong. Part of him didn't care anymore. That sounds mean, but that part of him felt he didn't... Love her.. Anymore.. Or maybe he just felt the distance was too far to come back to her...

Lightning sat in the car with Sally. Staring out at the funeral home. Watching a few people all dressed in black enter the building. Sally frowned and stared at her husband asking "You want to head inside?.. It's been twenty minutes.." Nothing. Lightning only continued to stare out at the building. Sally stared to. Watching some older friends of Minty's go on inside. She sighed. "Your family wants you in there Light... You should all be together in this time.." she pushed. Lightning looked at her. Upset and broken hearted.

He looked back at the building then nodded slightly. "Yea... Okay.." he muttered quietly. Sally placed her hand on his knee. "I'm here for you Stickers." She assured. Lightning sighed. It was good to hear the loving pet name, but.. His heart was empty right now. He had nothing to give back at this moment. It was too much, too difficult. Between the relapses, the longing to feel normal, to feel numb, to be at peace and then his Mother died. She was dead. Gone forever. Lightning nodded a little once more then opened the car door. "Let's... Get this over with." He griped. Sally stopped him which surprised Lightning.

"Do you have anything you shouldn't?" Sally asked. Lightning raised a brow. "What do you mean?" He asked. Sally hesitated. Drugs. She meant drugs. Lightning got it. He read her expression, her mind. His brows lowered and in a growl, he answered "I don't have anything on me. Fuck.. You people need to.. " he paused. He knew that Sally and his brother and sisters were only looking out for him. He frowned. Sally put on a smile and grabbed his hand. "Hey, it's okay. You're doing great. Just.. Keep going. At this rate, you'll be back to your old self in no time." She smiled. She made it sound reassuring, but.. Lightning knew he would never actually be back to his old self...

Inside, Lightning was quickly greeted by elderly people who knew Minty and some knee him. "Oh Monty.. So sorry for your loss..." Said one lady who use to run a grocery store down town. "How are you doing? Family okay?" Asked another. As if. One man approached that use to be a high school teacher of most of the McQueen kids and said "You know, you're Mother use to brag about you all the time. You made her prouder than you know." "How are the kids?" Asked an old friend of Minty's who got to hear all about all of the grand kids. There were also plenty of the few judging. "That's him. He was Lightning McQueen. That cup racer." Was. Key word there. Another woman whispered "Didn't you hear? He got his protege pregnant." And another saying "He was such a.. Wild boy.. I always knew he'd wind up a screw up and wind up on drugs with his choice in career. I'm just surprised he lasted as long as he did." That hurt. Mostly because it felt true right now more than ever.

Between the negative and compassionate whispers, Lightning couldn't take it. "I have to get a glass of water or use the bathroom or something." He said in panic Sally looked up and began "Okay, are you"- but before she could finish, he had darted off to the restroom. Shutting the door quickly. Sally sighed. She'd give him a few minutes alone. She understood that this was an especially difficult time.. Just like Doc's death before.

Sally stood there alone. Judging eyes were on her making her feel self conscious. Was it her hair? The knee length floral dress? The no make up look?.. Did she smell? Did they know? Did they know she was molested by horrible cops? Of course not. Cruz.. It was definitely Lightning. "That's the wife.. Poor girl..." whispered on older lady with matty grey hair. Sally swallowed nervously, keeping to herself as she waited for Lightning to return. Another woman replied quietly in a loud whisper "I can't believe she stuck by him.." "oh for the money of course.. The man made millions." "But the other woman is still around.. Or so I've heard." "Yes, Cruz Ramirez.. Young thing.." "Too young really. Monty must have gotten board." "Well you know, boys will be boys." The conversation was hurtful and disgusting. Boys will be boys? As if that was an acceptable excuse for what he had done to Sally with Cruz.

"You know, if he were to do the right thing, be would have married the twinkie." The women continued. "When had Monty EVER done the right thing?" The other giggled. Sally had enough! But not wanting to hurt anyone on this sad day, she chose to walk away to the main room. There, where Chad, Kristine, Allison and Neil were grieving near the open casket of their Mother. It was a hard sight to take in. A hard moment of realization that when your time is up, it's up. Chad noticed Sally, wiped his tears and walked up to her asking "How are you doing?" She smiled politely answering "I'm alright. How are you taking this? Need anything?" She asked. Chad smiled and sniffled as he shook his head. "No, thank you. Where's Monty?" "Bathroom. Some... People were a but judgmental and.. Made him uncomfortable I'm afriad..." Allison heard and spoke up saying "Those people can shut their dam mouths. Monty is our brother." A few people stared at her, die to her language. Allison didn't care. Not today.

Kristine broke. She broke down crying hard! A blonde, muscular man in a motorcycle jacket held her close in comfort. Her husband. Neil was keeping it cool. Calm. Some how through all of this. Sally glanced back to see whispering women.. She ignored it. Staying by the family as she waited for Lightning...

Mollie walked into the tiny kitchen and stopped sudden seeing the backside of the man she once knew. In one of his hands were a bottle. An entire bottle of alcohol. "Monty?.." She cooed quietly. Lightning turned around and stared at her. Mollie. She instantly could see his pain and regret and quickly rushed over and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh Monty..." She cooed as she hugged him tightly. Mollie looked completely different. Wearing a dark black and navy blue dress suit. She was a bit bigger than the last time he had saw her many years ago. She also had short permed like curls now, an aged face. Lightning set the bottle down on the nearest counter top and hugged her back. Almost whimpering into her shoulder. He was hurting and that was normal for the occasion.

Mollie sighed and let go and lifted his face asking "Are you gonna be okay?.. You shouldn't be drinking today Monty..." He smelled like that wasn't his first bottle to make it worst. Lightning sniffled and replied "She's gone..My Mom is gone and I'm a mess.. I need her Mollie.. I need her to tell me how to fix me..." He began crying again. Mollie just held him close. Calming him down with a tender "SShhhh.. There, there... Why don't we go in.. Your family needs you just as much as you need them." She was sweet. Still kind after all the years that had passed between them. Lightning looked up and Mollie and nodded a little. He was just hurting and possibly a bit drunk. Staring into her distant, yet familiar eyes... Mollie and Lightning stared at each other then Lightning kissed her slowly. A slow, quiet,painful kiss. She tasted of peppermint and smelled of cucumber. Their lips parted with a quiet smack and Mollie closed her eyes.. Fixing Lightning's collar, she cleared her throat. "I have someone Monty.. And so do you.." She whispered.

Sally. Lightning knew he already fucked everything up. No matter what he would do or even not do, Sally would never look at him as the same man that she fell in love with. Mollie sighed and stepped back. "I'm sorry Mon.." She added before leaving the room. She was the better person. Honestly, why did he even do that? Lightning wondered to himself. He stood there. Thinking and coming to the realization that his Mother was no longer around to help him.. To comfort him and just listen when he needed her anymore. She was dead.

"Lightning?..." called the beautiful and soft, familiar voice. Lightning looked up to see his wife in the doorway of the kitchen. She looked broken to. The couple stared at each other then Sally must of picked up on the scent and asked "Are you?.. Were you drinking?" She sounded a little mad. Lightning swallowed nervously answering "Well, I... I just"-Sally grabbed up the bottle from the counter top. Empty. She gave Lightning a scoldering look, but remained silent about it. She set the bottle back down then sighed. "Let's just go.. They're waiting on you before they start." Lighting stared at her. Shouldn't she be fighting with him now? Shouldn't Sally be scolding and snapping and going off about the alcohol? Not today. Not right now anyways...

The couple sat down in the front row along side the rest of the McQueen kids andf their families. Kristine and her husband and child who was between Colt and the twins' age. Next to her, her father Jessie. Chad and Emilia. Allison and her husband with their daughter who was a little older than Colt. Then Neil, sat alone. All of them a little broken. The old preacher stood up and walked up on the stage near the casket and began speaking. "Life is a.. Delicate and beautiful thing. And if anyone made the most of her their life.. It was Miss.. Minty Laurence.. Or McQueen.. as she would rather be known." The man cleared his throat and began reading from the sheets of paper he was given. "Minty was born in Small Town Texas where she grew up on a small farm with her brother Monty and her parents Ethan and Olivia Laurence. Growing up, Minty was often called Min by her friends and family. Mostly by her Grandmother, Miss Abigail Laurence. One of her favorite memories as a child was getting to go to the ice cream parlor with her family after church then going to the park and playing on the tire swing with her brother Monty. Fighting over the last bit of Sunday apple pie that Olivia would make after dinner.

Minty had deep roots here in Small Town. Her parents both were born and raised here. Met out at the old well near Fox bridge in the summer where youngsters would go for a cool dip ton escape the heat. Minty and her brother Monty were close. Even though he regretfully could not be here due to medical problems.. One thing that Minty always wanted as a child was a big family. A bunch of children to love and care for. I'd say she got just that. Minty began college at the local community school here. Where she met Mr.. Stephen McQueen. In Minty's own words here says, 'Stephen and I met in the mechanic shop when my first car needed brakes. I pulled in and he was there to just visit family, but when we saw each other for the first time, something happened and he stayed. He stayed for me.' Stephen and Minty married very young and quickly and her parents even thought it was to soon, they were too young. Stephen came from a large family in Carolina. He grew up around cars and fishing his entire life. He was fostered by Harold and Jules McQueen. Minty had fallen in love with how close the family was with each other for being not blood related and was quickly one of the family long before he and Stephen married. They decided fairly quickly that they would be fostering at least one child.

Minty and Stephen were easily accepted by the agency and they fostered two children for a while. They were good to those kids. Treated them as their own and Minty hoped that Jake and Joyce did well in their lives after leaving their care, Soon after the foster kids left, Minty and Stephen had their first son. A healthy baby boy they named Neil. And a year later, they began fostering again. They took in a little girl named Allison. Within a few months, they had fallen in love with her and decided to adopt her. Upon adopting Allison, Stephen and Minty began fostering another child, a toddler girl named Barbara. It wasn't long after that Minty had found out she was pregnant. Now she and Stephen had to talk and think if they were capable of caring for four children, as they wanted to adopt Barb, as they called her most of the time. But Minty said 'we don't have a choice honey. These are all my babies and I will not let them go.' So.. They adopted Barb and soon after, had a healthy little girl they named Terry. So seeing as the family was growing quite large, Stephen moved the family to a fixer upper old ranch and began working two jobs to care for the family and the house. Making a good place for the children to grow up.

Minty soon decided that even with four kids, she wanted another. And at first, she and Stephen were trying to conceive, but for medical reasons, decided to adopt instead. This is when the family adopted another little boy named Chad Rick. Stephen soon opened his own little repair shop where the kids would go after school while Minty cared for the little ones at home. Now, I met the family around this time. I remember them all coming into my ole church and little Chad being so shy. Allison was one of those girls that was one of the boys and always showed them up at every sport and game the kids would play. I remember the couple coming to me and praying about what the Lord was pressuring them to do. Foster another child. Stephen was unsure, only because he was barely making money for some time and Minty was thinking of getting a small job for some time. Buy after some prayer, they decided to foster another child. Robert, or Robbie as he was called by his siblings.

Robert and Chad were close in age and they clicked fairly quickly. When Robert's grandmother came to take him home, something didn't sit well with Minty and she took it upon herself to investigate. She quickly took the boy back and she and Stephen adopted him. I remember Minty saying that Robert and Chad were to close to part. She had to do it." The man chuckled. Chad wiped his tears. Thinking back to times with his Mother and his Brother. "After Robbie was adopted. Minty and Stephen were done. They were done fostering and adopting and expanding their family any further. Then she had the chance at motherhood all over again with adopting a healthy newborn. Unexpected rather. I remember Stephen and Minty coming to me for guidance and talking about the baby's Mother and the situation and" As the man continued, that caught Lightning's attention. The baby's Mother? He was that baby though. He never knew that Minty knew his birth Mother.

"So not being able to say no, Minty and Stephen adopted the newborn. Named him Monty after Minty's brother. Now.. During her life.. She did experience great loss.. Losing her daughter Terry to cancer at a young age.. Then Robert's passing in an accident at his work.. Then Stephen's untimely death shortly after.. And the loss of her daughter Barbara some years later.. Minty did not live life without heartaches and rough times. Luckily, she met Jessie.. In her time of need and as she said, 'I was lonely, but Jessie was there.." Minty and Jessie married within the year they had met and had their own daughter, Kristine. Now.. Jessie and Minty did not make it as a couple, they remained friends and raised Kristine together at some points in time.." Jessie nodded and smiled a bit, wrapping his arm around his daughter's shoulder with love and support. Lightning had enough, maybe because he was a bit drunk, but he had enough and suddenly stood up.

"Okay, you make it sound like we were all one big happy family that just kept growing, which we were, but weren't, okay?" He snapped. everyone stared at him as he continued. "First off, lie. My birth mother never existed. My Mom never knew her. I was left as a baby and Minty, my Mother, adopted me. That was it. and Jessie was a jerk! Sorry, not sorry there Jess.. He, he, he ran out on my Mom after she got pregnant with Kristine and was just back and fourth for his convenience. I was there. I was a teenager, but I knew that Jessie was a bad dude." Sally reached up and tried getting Lightning to stop and sit down. "No." He snapped. Then Lightning walked out of the seating and up onto the stage and began speaking for the man.

"You want to know life was like for Minty? Here is what she was. She was loving. She was caring and at the same time, she was mean. She'd take a belt to my brothers, grown ass adults for saying something out of line. She did not care. But she was also so perfect.. Mom would make us home made cookies when we had rough days at school and I'll never forget the first batch she made just for me because I just got back from school and I got beat up for the first time by this bully named Jason.. Nothing made a kid feel better than Mom. And I remember Dad.. He was.. I never considered Dad and I close.. Never really accepted him as my dad, but.. I remember me, Dad, Robert and Chad in the living room watching old races and Mom telling us to come eat and then getting mad at us when we wanted to eat and watch the race in the living room sometimes because we'd get crums all over the shaggy carpet... Just re runs mostly..." He slowed. His voice cracked. "I.. I screwed up... Mom would be so disappointed in me.. Yeah, I'm the baby.. Always been considered the baby of the family. Even to Kristine. She was younger than me, but I was the baby some how.. I use to hate it. I hated it so much and .. Now I miss it.. I miss that.. Man I.. I keep messing up. And I heard you all. All of you whispering and judging me like I was some freak!' He yelled. Sally covered her mouth.

Lightning was drunk. He was drunk and now just venting out to all of these people in a slur. "You know, you are all right about me to. I mean.. Wow.." He chuckled. "I am a fuck up." Some people gasped. Kristine and Allison looking at Chad to do something. "And yes! I'm the guy who knocked up his protege or trainer, or whatever you people call her. But I mean it was a rough time for me and Mom.. Mom was supportive for the most part..." Sally stood up saying "Come on Lightning.. Let's get a glass of water or something and we can t-"-"There she is." Lightning slurred. "Sally.. My beautiful Sally.. Isn't she just amazing looking.. Always has been. Got like the body of a twenty year old still.." Sally was slightly red in the face, but tried getting Lightning down with saying "Come on Lightning.. Please.." It was clear to the sober people that she was embarrassed.

But Lightning didn't stop. At least not yet. "Oh come on Sal. I mean what man wouldn't want you-her, right?.. I cheated a lot. Like Mom might have joked about bragging about us kids, but me? No.. I mean come on... What did she say exactly to you old prunes? And my son _MoNtY_ became a racer and fucked tons of women behind his wife's back? Come on! You want to talk shit about me, at least get it right." Oh he was drunk. Hurting Sally, hurting his family. Chad stood up and began making his way up the stage. "Oh look.. Big brother to the rescue.. Right on schedule." Lightning joked rudely. Chad stood next to Monty and whispered "Come on man.. This is wrong and you'd never do this to yourself.. To Sally..Time to step down.." Lightning shoved Chad away and snapped "Fuck you! Fuck you Chad! No, if they want to talk about me like a bunch of brown nosing, wrinkled up jerks that have nothing better to do, then they should at least know what they're talking shit about! Sure, I fucked the trainer and some chick from the bar, the stewardess on the plane, Cruz, wait.. Said that already.. Bottom line, I get around, okay? Not even the worst. I fucking made out with Mollie like ten minutes ago while you losers were in here crying over my Mom!" He laughed and yet maybe teared up at the same time.

People gasped and stared at Mollie and Sally. Sally broke. Her heart just couldn't take it anymore! Tears filled her eyes. Mollie's husband began whispering something to his wife. He was angry. Mollie took her stuff and stood up, leaving. Her husband right behind her. Everyone watched her go. Lightning snickered saying "Don't go Mollie. It was a compliment really..." Chad grabbed Lightning's shirt and pulled him down the stage and out of the room. Sally had eyes on her. She couldn't do this! Panic set in! She began whimpering quietly as she ran out the room as fast as she could! Allison almost ran after her, but didn't.

Chad slung Lightning against a wall outside the room and snapped! "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? Is this really how you're going to deal with this right now?!" Lightning whined as he began to have tears roll down his cheeks. "Chad.. I-"-"NO! No, I have had enough of you! Picking up the pieces of the messes you make! I have always been there for you and always taken care of this family and stepped up for you, for Mom! HOW DO YOU THINK MOM WOULD FEEL SEEING YOU LIKE THIS MONTY!" He yelled.

Awkwardly... The people in the other room where the funeral was being held, could hear Chad yelling...

"Where did you even find whatever you drank?! Or is this pills again?" Chad asked loudly then opened Lighting's blazer and started searching for any drugs he may have had on him. Lightning tried pushing his brother away in a drunken stagger. Chad hated this and he was furious with his younger brother. He reached into Lightning's pockets, checking them to. Lighting had enough and shoved Chad back hard! "GET OFF ME CHAD!" HE YELLED! Chad stood just a few feet away. His brows lowered with anger and hurt. "I'm trying to look out for you Monty." "WELL STOP! I don't need you Chad!" "Oh yea, that's rich! Without me, you wouldn't even be LIGHTNING MCQUEEN!" "OH you take that back!" Lightning snapped! Chad snickered replying "No. It's true! Fuck Lightning McQueen anyway! He's a fucking druggie and a dick! A big old faker!" Lightning huffed a bit of air in a snicker. Sick of hearing this he began to leave. Chad calling out asking "Where do you think you're going!?" Lightning stopped and turned around answering "Anywhere but here! It's clear I'm not wanted or needed!"

At this point, Kristine and Allison decided to leave and go try to help calm their brothers down. Allison walked up on stage saying "If you all will just.. Wait a moment.. We'll be right back.. Our family is just experiencing a great loss and.. I'm sorry.." She rushed out of the room to find Lightning near the exit. Chad and Kristine just a ways in front of him and all three arguing really.

Lightning with the final and stupid thing, "The fuck you care anyway Chad!? We're not even related!" Chad rolled his eyes saying "We are family." "NO! We are all just a bunch of screwed up and unwanted kids that Mom pittied!" Kristine gasped saying "You don't mean that Monty." "Oh shut up! You were her actual birth daughter. YOU DON'T GET A SAY!" Lightning yelled. Chad was furious. "Fine! If you do't want to be part of this family then there's the dam door!" he yelled. Allison quickly stepped in saying "Stop it! Both of you!.. Mom would not want this!.. Chad.. He's drunk.. He's hurting.. You know everything that has happened to him recently.. Let him have this moment.." Chad shook his head snapping back at his sister with "Are you kidding me? Monty is always doing this! Causing drama and all eyes on him to be the center of attention!"

Allison then turned to Lightning saying "Monty, Chad is hurting to.. You know you are as much a part of this family as any of us... Please.. We are here for you to, okay?...We can all hurt together through this.." Lightning stared at Chad.. At Kristine and Allison. Neil didn't come. Typical. Neil always kept out of the foster child drama some how. Lightning nodded. "Yeah... Okay.." He welped up. Tears falling and he began to cry. Pretty hard crying to. Allison quickly rushed over and held her brother. Crying with him gently. Kristine followed. Wrapping her arms around her sibling and crying to. Allison looked over at Chad and motioned for him to just drop the big guy attitude and get over here on this. He did. He gave in and all of them cried together for a moment before walking back into the room.

When they did sit back down.. Everyone stared. Chad stood and said something to. "If ya'll are going to sit and judge, leave. This is our Mother and we need to grieve.." sadly, some people actually did get up and leave. Some already left.. Like sally.. She was gone...


	43. The will and choices

Monty woke up slowly and opened his eyes with a deep breath in and out. Maxine was laying on top of him. Naked. Lightning still had his pants on, but they weren't zipped or buttoned. There was a blanket over the both of them. He looked over. They were on her couch. Lightning let out a sigh. Who knew what day it even was at this point now. Chad was probably pissed.. Maxine then began to wake up. She looked into Monty's eyes and smile. "Hi Monty." She greeted softly then sat up off of him.

She used the blanket as coverage as she sat there. Monty sat up as well and stared at her a moment. "We.. We didn't... Um.." he paused and swallowed nervously. Maxine giggled asking "What? Have sex?" Monty just stared. Maxine rolled her eyes muttering "Charming..." then stood up and dropped the blanket. Monty quickly looked away. Max noticed and snickered. "Relax. It's nothing you haven't seen or touched." Monty hated that. Why did he do that? Why did he sleep with Max.. He didn't even remember it! Maxine walked over and put on a pair of panties and some baggy grey shirt. "Don't forget my new car though." She reminded. Monty nodded then stood up and fastened his pants and slipped on his shirt.

"We should get going.. I gotta get my Brother's truck back.." be replied. Max sighed and nodded. "Sure." She searched for a pair of clean pants and slipped some on when she found a pair of faded skinny jeans. "So um.. Not to seem nosy, but.. Aren't you like.. Married?" Monty stared at the young woman a moment. "Sorry. I.. Never mind." Max giggled it off then grabbed her keys. "Ready?" She asked. Monty nodded. "Great. Hey, think you might.. Buy me breakfast? I haven't ate out for breakfast for over a year. I would just about kill for some thick waffles dude." Monty snickered replying "Sure. Breakfast sounds good."...

Maxine took a big bite of Belgium waffle all drenched in syrup and butter and closed her eyes in pure pleasure. "OH MY GAH..." She mumbled then swallowed. "Holy shit. These are like the best waffles I have ever had man. And I'm having them with the Lightning McQueen! How fuckin crazy!" She exclaimed! Monty's brows lowered as he motioned for her to keep it down. "Yeah, just.. Keep it to yourself.. Please.." "Oh. Right. Sorry.. Excited about the new car. Hey, if you like ever want another line or somethin, I am happy to help." She took another bite. Monty sighed and nodded. Thanking her.

Max ate a few more bites then sipped her coffee. Monty felt the need to explain. "Look... Maxine.." "Max." "Right.. Max.. Look, I don't usually uh.. Do what.. Do any sort of.. Drugs and I wasn't trying to.. Um.. What we did last night was not something I planned or wanted. I just.. I don't usually sleep with... Just.. Anyone.." he cleared his throat. Max swallowed the food that was in her mouth then asked "Didn't you sleep with your trainer though?" Monty sighed answering "Well... Yes.. But I mean"-"Look. Dude, you don't have to explain anything to me. You paid for the drugs and what we did was a high thing. Doesn't even count." "Wow. Really?" Monty asked with surprise.

Max nodded. Monty snickered admitting "You're much more cool about this then I thought you'd be.." Max snickered and smiled. "Right. No, I get it. Think I would be all like Oh my gah.. Lightning McQueen fucked me.. Are we in a relationship now? No. No, I don't-not like that. Just.. Cool. We fucked. So what, you know?" She shrugged. Monty stared at her and smiled a little saying "Yeah, so what." He kind of liked that to be honest. Max took her last bite then sipped the last of her coffee. "Alright. I am so ready to get that car man. Let's go." She smiled. Monty nodded and paid the bill then they left...

Max pulled up to the car shop and Monty unbuckled saying "Stay here... I'll get you a car." "Oh! How about a vette? Or camaro?" "A sonic." Monty growled then got out the car and walked up to the salesman. Max sat there a moment and muttered "Right, yeah.. A sonic works to." To herself aloud...

Chad searched the entire house. "Monty!" He yelled. Of course there was no reply. Chad opened the front door and then he saw it. His truck was gone! "No... No, no, no!" He yelled as he rushed outside to where he parked the vehicle earlier. "Dammit!" He yelled. He began crying. Panicking. Monty was gone again and Chad was afriad his brother would go to the drugs...

Max and Monty got into the new chevy sonic and Max rubbed her hands over the steering wheel. "Wow... And.. This is all mine?" She asked with a smile. Monty nodded saying "Deals a deal." Scratching his nose and head. "Hey, uh.. You think that uh.." he began and chuckled. "That maybe we can try another.. Line.. Or whatever." Maxine snickered asking "You want another hit?" Monty snickered answering "No. No, I.. Well... Yeah.. I mean.. I can.. Pay you more.." The young woman couldn't help but laugh! Then she leaned over and kissed Monty roughly. Thing was, Monty didn't pull away. No, he kissed her back. Hoping that she would just give him whatever he wanted. "Sure Monty... Back to my place than?" She asked. Monty nodded, but then sighed with "No.. I need to get my Brother's truck back to him... But.." he paused and Maxine kissed him so sweetly again. "It's alright.. Was a one time thing. I get it." She assured with a smile. Monty stared at her. Hating himself for everything. "Just.. Take me to the truck.." he muttered and Maxine happily drove her brand new car to the bar...

When they arrived, they found two cops checking the truck out. And Chad. Chad was there. Monty hunkered down into the seat. "What? What's wrong? What did you do?" Asked Maxine. Monty shook his head answering "Nothing.. That's just my brother and he will not be..(sigh) let's just .. I should get back.. Thanks for.. Everything." Max smiled replying "Thanks. Hey.." she grabbed a pen and took Monty's hand and wrote her number down. "Call me if you like.. Ever want to you know? Throw some cash my way again." She giggled. Monty snickered and nodded then got out and slowly walked to the truck, the cops, and Chad.

Chad's eyes widened as he saw Monty approach. "Monty!" He yelled and stomped over. He grabbed Monty's shoulders and scolded "Where-no! Why did you leave!? And who?.." He stopped and looked back at the new car and the girl inside. "Who is that?" Asked Chad. Monty sighed with a frown and rubbed the back of his neck answering "Just a friend.." Chad stepped back then shook his head saying "I can't do this Monty. Not now. Mom just died and we just buried her and now you're stealing my truck and hanging out with some girl?! Dude!" "I know!... I'm sorry..." Monty mumbled. Chad shook his head saying "You don't get to just say sorry Mon.. Just.. Just.. Let's just go home..." Monty nodded with a frown and followed his brother to the truck. Chad thanked the officers for their help then took Monty back home...

Chad and Lightning sat at the table. Silently. Thinking. Trying to think of words. Chad sighed and finally began with "What do you want to do Monty?" Lightning shrugged. "No, that's not an answer. Who was that girl? Wasn't Sally." Chad snarled. Lightning snickered saying "Sally left. We unofficially divorced! Fuck her!" "You do not mean that Mon.." Chad was right, he didn't. Lightning frowned and played with his fingers. Chad was just trying to understand. "What do the drugs do that is so good? Tell me Monty. Tell me what makes them so good that they are worth destroying everything!" Lightning shook his head and mumbled. "I don't know... They just.. I feel good..." "You feel good? That's it!?" Chad yelled.

Honestly, Chad was only making Lightning feel worse. "Come on Monty.. There has to be something to help you. What do I need to do?" "I don't know." "Not a good enough answer." "WELL I DON'T KNOW!" Lightning yelled! Chad stared at his brother. Just trying to think of how to help him with this obvious addiction. Chad sighed and rubbed his eyes. "What do I do, what do I do?.." he whined. He had always looked after Monty and he was failing now. He was a failure. Emilia then walked in asking "How you boys doing?..." Her voice was soft and tender. Chad looked over answering "We're talking.." Emilia sat between them and looked at Lightning, asking "What happened Monty?" Lightning looked at her for a moment. He hesitated before answering "I do what I always do.. I screwed up..." Emilia shook her head. "No. What made you go to the drugs in the first place?" She asked.

Lightning sat quietly and had to think for a moment. Thinking back. He couldn't remember. He shrugged answering "I.. Don't really know. I guess I've sort of always been on them. It just wasn't so bad until my doctor wanted to take me off of this one bad one." Emilia nodded then asked "He didn't lower your dosage?" "No, he did at first.. I just.. Found other ways to uh.. Cope.." Lightning admitted shamefully. Chad shook his head in disappointment. He wished he could just make this all go away and be better again.

"Well.." Chad said as he stood up. "I'm.. Stressed out and I'm tired and it's been a really long day.. Think I'll head to bed.." Emilia grabbed her husband's hand asking "You want me to come up shortly?" Chad glanced at Lightning, then Emilia added "I'll make sure he doesn't go anywhere else. Of course.. He is an adult Chad.." Chad frowned and thanked his wife before headed up to bed.

Lightning sat there alone and watching Emelia fix herself a cup of coffee. Lightning sighed then asked "So what made you marry my brother? Isn't he just.. Annoying?" Emilia laughed answering "Oh yeah. He's a neat freak and gets way to into his work. But.. He's kind and always thinks of me and honestly, I've been waiting for him to finally get to asking. You know, we've been off and on for years.. Just that old shop of his is so important to him. That and.. family." Lightning frowned. He did hate what he was putting his older brother and other siblings through. Especially during this hard time.

"Emilia." "Hmm?" "You take care of Chad.. He deserves to be happy. I mean he was.. He was always there for me. Still is some how.." "Of course Monty. So.. Being that I'm not your sibling. Wanna tell me what really got you into the drugs? I know sometimes it's harder to talk to family and Chad can be a little... One way minded at times." Lightning snickered witha bit of a smile. "I don't know.. I just. After I was taken off the medicine I was on for so long I felt this wave of just depression and.. regret and it was like all the.." He paused and stared at Emilia for a moment.

She smiled assuring that he could tell her and she wouldn't judge. So Lightning continued on "IT was like all my.. Biggest mistakes just finally hit me and I was.. Like wow.. I am a horrible person and.. I hate myself." Emilia frowned slightly. "My Father did meth... He worked his way up from pain killers and sleeping medications." she admitted. Lightning listened curiously. "Really?" Emilia nodded. "Yep. Chad tells me you had a sister that o-d'ed. Says you have a few times already too.." Lightning shrugged admitting "I never really knew Barb and.. She just popped in time to time before she.. Died." Emilia nodded then asked "What kind of drugs you been takin'?" Lightning took a deep breath and leaned back in his seat.

"Wow.. I..Um.. Not really that important.." He muttered. Emilia's brows lowered. "Not like I'm going to go around teling the world Mr Lightning McQueen." She teased. "Come on, hit me with it. What you been doin? Shoots? Lines? Dip? Rolls? Just pills? Obviously alcohol is involved.." Lightning shook his head answering "A lot of pills.. A lot of different ones all crushed up together and disolved or.. Up my nose-you know I don't think I'm comfortable with"-"Would you rather me convince Chad to put you in a rehab center?" Emilia snapped. Lightning stared a moment. The answer was no. So he shook his head a little. Emilia snickered then motioned her hand in a way, telling him to continue.

Lightning sighed then "Um.. Yeah, alcohol.. A lot of that to, but um.. I've smoked some.. Just the normal stuff there and then.. Well.. Whatever these uh.. I smoked something else a little more potent.. Not sure what it was really and then um.. Recently I.. Tried.. Main... lining..." He smiled nervously. Why? Why would that be his reaction? he wondered.

Emilia's eyes widened a bit. "Wow.. So you've really worked your way up huh? Um... Have you tried rehab?" She asked. Lightning shook his head. "MIght help... Tried therapy?" She asked. Lightning nodded. "Yeah.. That doesn't help any.. I can't stand just.. Talking to some old guy who acts like he cares and gets paid.." Emilia snickered and bobbed her head back and fourth. "Awe, I can see that. Don't you want to stop though? Like, what about Sally? I mean from what I've heard.. You use to be a great guy." Lightning frowned answering "Yeah, well..." "And what about your kids? Don't they need a Father?" Asked Emilia. Lightning stared at her. It hurt. Thinking about his kids.

"Yeah, but.. They don't need me like this. I have to stop before I go back to them..." He admitted. Emilia sat down at the other end of the table. Sipping her fresh coffee. "Why don't you work for Chad for a bit? Get your mind off things and get you distracted from different temptations?" She suggested. Lightning snickered replying "Yeah, right. Chad would never allow it. Plus, he's like the world's most obnoxious boss. Towards me anyway. He'll be strict and.. Annoying to me just because I'm his brother." "Well, yeah. That's family." Emilia giggled.

Lightning sighed then after thinking it through for a moment. "Sure.. Yeah, that.. Might be a good idea anyway. I mean he'll probably be having me do all the oil changes and dumping out the cans mostly or cleaning toilets but.. Sure.. Why not, right?" Emilia smiled and was happy to hear it. "Great. I"ll let Chad know and you can start first thing next week. He's not opening the shop back up until after the will is read." "There's a will?" Lightning questioned. Emilia stared a moment then nodded answering "Yeah.. Sorry, I thought you knew that." Lightning shook his head. after a few more minutes of still silence, Lightning stood up and stretched saying "I'm.. Headed to bed myself.. Tired.. Little depressed.. Just want some sleep at this point." Emilia nodded then explained "I'll be locking up all vehicle keys though, so don't even think about taking off." Lightning snickered saying "I won't. Thanks Emilia." Then off to bed for the night.

He wouldn't sleep well though. He would toss and he would turn. Fighting the urge to sniff out any sort of depressant. Anything that would make him feel lifted and happy again. Anything to make him forget Cruz and sally and the pain he had caused them both. He would not sleep, but for a few hours.. Just some.. ..

Sally sat in the bath tub. Eyes closed. Peaceful and relaxed. Or trying to be. Kids were asleep and in bed. She opened her eyed and looked over at the candle burning near the tub. Faintly filling the room with a vanilla scent. She stared into the flame. Watching it flicker and dance. She was hurting. Hurting so badly. She wanted to scream. She wanted to scream in anger!

But forced into silence. She knew it was beat for her. To leave Lightning for some time again. It wasn't that she didn't want to be with him. She loved him. Sally loved him with all her heart, but he was killing her. He wasn't trying to and wasn't meaning to, but he was. And she couldn't take it anymore. She just wasn't strong enough for the both of them anymore.

Sally drained the tub and stepped out, drying off. She once again stared at herself in the mirror. Steam still on the mirror. She stared at her body... Her short hair.. Her tiny figure. She sighed. Why couldn't she be what Lightning needed. She wished she was.

Sally put on her robe and walked to her bed and sat down in it. She grabbed her phone and at first, she began to just browse social media and pinterest. But she was bored. She was bored and had Lightning on her mind. Wondering what he was doing.. How he was doing... Who.. He might be doing. Honestly, the best thing she could do for herself was to just pretend he didn't exist as much as possible. Of course there were the kids, but.. She would just tell them the usual.. Daddy had work. No.. That wasn't working anymore. He was sick. Daddy was sick and getting treatment. That was sort of true. It would have to do for now. At least for Colton.

Be deep. Her phone, a text. Sally clicked on the message.

_Jackson_

_Hey, how are you?_

Sally stated and hesitated. Biting her lips and thinking back to the other night. How Jackson pounded her with such force. How he met and pleased her every command. Dam he was good, but he was no Lightning. Well.. Younger.. Lightning. The passion and tenderness that Lightning use to give her seemed a thing of the past. Now.. Lightning rarely even touched her. It was the drugs. Sally truly believed it was the drugs anymore.

Sally

I'm okay. Thanks for checking on me.

_Jackson_

_No problem._

She stared.

She waited.

Seeing if he would send another message or not. Did she want him to? No, maybe. Sally wasn't sure. The kid was just.. Jackson had a sweet side that he rarely showed to anyone.

_Jackson_

_Night. If you need anything, call. I don't care what it is or why._

Sally

Thanks Jackson. I'll keep that in mind.

She missed him. She actually missed the kid. Sally went back to messages and started to pull up Lightning's name. Staring. She wanted to ca him, but was afriad. Not really afraid, but just scared of not knowing what he was doing or how he was doing. Instead she decided to call Megan and see how Cal was doing after she saw them last. Dialing the number, Sally put the phone to her ear and listened to it ring.. and ring...

_Hello._

"Hey, Meg.. It's Sally."

_Right. Caller I.d._

"Of course.. Um, how are things?"

_Fine. Did you need something Sally?_

"No, not really. Just wanted to call in and check on you guys and ask how Cal was doing maybe?.."

(Sigh_) Cal.. Cal is fine, alright._

"I can tell you're lying."

_Okay. Look, I'm sorry but-_

-"Please don't do this. I need to know that Cal is doing better. He has to be getting better by now..."

_Well he's not Sally. You want the truth?_

"..Yeah.."

_Cal overdosed and wound up in the hospital._

"Oh my gosh. How is he now? When was what?"

_Well not long. He's still in the hospital..._

"Is he?.. Going to be okay?"

_I think so.. How is Lightning anyway?_

"He's.. He's hanging in there.."

_I'm sorry._

"Don't be.. I mean.. The drugs really messed him up."

_Yeah.. Drugs will do that. But I mean it's a choice. Cal knows he has to stop this time. He has to for us._

"Well.. I think it's a choice, sure, but.. It's more than that. Lightning is just.. He is not himself and he's addicted."

_Because he chooses to be._

"Well, sure, but.. Addiction is more than just a choice, right?"

_No._

"But Cal's Mother was addicted right?"

_Yes. And she chose drugs over taking care of Cal after his Father died. That's why, thankfully, Cal had Strip and Linda. Is Lightning choosing the drugs over raising the kids to?_

"..."

_Hello?_

"He's not. He is just getting treatment in Texas..."

_With Cruz?_

"No! Gosh just!... I'm sorry I called! Hopefully Cal recovers Meg, but goodbye!"

Sally hung up and felt a braking inside. What if Lightning did continue to choose the drugs? What if he never came back? What if he never stopped choosing drugs? Sally then went back to Jackson's number and called him.

_Yes?_

"Am I bothering you?"

Y_ou? Never. I love hearing your voice._

"To much Jackson.. Seriously.. You are... So sweet and I know this isn't.. I shouldn't have called you..."

_But you did. Look, I know that there's an age gap, but who cares. Anyways, I'm not asking for anything from you. I never will. But I will be here for you and the kids if and when you need me. I'd love to be anything you need. Even like the other night if I must._

"Yeah.. Um.. Hey, you won't tell anyone about what um.. Happened with Nick.. Right?...

Jackson?"

_Sorry, uh, no. No... I... You should talk to someone and tell them._

"Who? Who would I tell? Who would believe me?.."

_McQueen._

"No. Definitely not. I don't want him getting worse or hurt or Nick to"-

-_To do what? McQueen is bigger than Nick._

"And weaker. The drugs have really hurt him.. I wonder if he'll ever stop anymore..."

_He will.. If he loved you, he would._

"Don't do that. Lightning.. Lightning loves me."

_Sure, I know. I just meant that if he- that he should.. Shouldn't be on the drugs. What do you think will happen if he finds out about Nick? Really?_

"A down hill spiral and then he'll want to face Nick and that can't end well Jackson."

_Well Nick deserves more than confrontation._

"Jackson.."

_He does._

"I'm sorry I called.. I just..."

_Don't be. Sorry I brought it up._

"Okay.. I'm just going to go now.. Sorry.."

_It's fine. Call anytime._

Jackson hung up and tossed his phone aside then began thinking. Sally was silently hurting and he could tell. Lightning needed to man up, grow up, stop the stupid drugs and get straight for her. Jackson dialed Lightning's number and decided to go against Sally's will and talk to Lightning about what happened...

Chad, Lightning, and Emilia sat at the dinner table. Eating. Quietly. Not speaking much to one another. Chad sipped his drink then complimented his wife's cooking. "Good food Emilia. I especially like the seasonings on the steak." Emilia smiled replying "Thanks Babe." "You like the steak Monty?" Chad asked. Lightning had barely touched his food. Staring at it, drinking his water and just thinking about things with Sally. But mostly drugs. He was mostly thinking about how and when he could get that next high.

"Monty." Chad snapped. Lightning looked up. He looked so sick.. So pale.. So dead. "Yeah?..." Lightning muttered. Chad frowned with a sigh and asked "Do you like the steak?.." Lightning nodded. He hadn't even touched it though. Chad hated seeing his brother just deteriorate like this. Emilia could tell and knew from stories that Chad really felt the need to take care of his younger brother.

Lightning then stood up saying "Thanks for being so kind.. But.. I'm not feeling so hungry right now. Think I just need to head to bed and rest." Chad immediately whining "You need to eat Monty.. Come on and stay. Talk to me.. Maybe we can think of something that could help.. Maybe rehab..." Lightning glared at his brother. "I don't need rehab Chad. I'm-I.. I'll be fine..." he then moped away to his room. Chad sighed. Emilia lay a hand over his in support. "He sure is lucky to have a brother like you to try and look after him." Chad snickered hearing that. "I just hope he starts thinking straight.. I can't stand watching him do this to himself." Emilia nodded then stood up and wrapped her hands around her husband's shoulders then kissed behind his ear. "He will. He should anyway. He has a lot of good support here." She patted his chest then began cleaning up from dinner...

Lightning lay in his bed. Thinking. Mostly about what he was going to do. Why was he doing this to the people he loved? He grabbed his phone and began a search.

I think I'm addicted to drugs

He hesitated pressing the go button. Staring. Was he? He sighed and pressed it then began scanning the results.

_Signs of addiction. (Skip)_

_10 common signs of drug use and addiction. (Click)_

_While every person's experience of drug use or addiction is unique, there are some signs that are common to many people who abuse substances, including the following:_

_1\. Intense cravings._

_2\. Tolerance._

_3\. Withdrawal symptoms._

_4\. Physical dependence._

_5\. Engaging in increasingly risky behaviors._

_6\. Drug-seeking behaviors._

_7\. Financial trouble related to drug use._

_8\. Neglecting responsibilities._

_9\. Developing unhealthy relationships with those who support addiction._

_10\. Isolating behaviors._

Lightning stared at this and felt sick to his stomach. He was, wasn't he? He was addicted and abusing drugs. He did not need to continue this path. Next search was,

_How to quit drugs (go)_

But so many endless results here. Most were unreliable sources and nearly impossible it seemed to follow. Lightning shut off the screen and set the phone aside and lay there. Thinking. Maybe he should go to rehab.. He didn't want to though. He didn't want to admit defeat. He could quit anytime he wanted, right? He stared at his hand. What was her name? Maxine. He sighed. Weak. He picked his phone back up and hesitated. She had plenty of drugs though. Would help him not feel so miserable, hopeless and depressed right now, but... He sighed...

Lightning walked down the stairs. Morning. It felt like this would be a slow and depressing morning. He walked into the kitchen to find Chad sitting along with his other siblings. Kristine, Neil and Allison. He stared a moment and began to ask "What's going on?" Kristine jumped up and ran to her brother, hugging him tightly. "Oh MOBTY! How dare you run off like you did!" She whimpered loudly. Lightning gently pushed her away and snapped a bit "Stop, I'm fine. I am a grown adult. I can do what I want, okay?" Kristine's brows lowered. "Hey, No need to be so rude. Sheesh.. Someone didn't get enough sleep." She griped. Lightning rolled his eyes then asked what was going on again.

Neil answered saying "Mom's will. Figured we'd all meet up here before we head to the court house." "Oh..." Lightning mumbled. It was a hard time for the kids. It got quiet. Everyone silent. Neil then walked over to Lightning and stared at his brother. Staring into his eyes. Lightning wasn't sure why at first. "How long you been takin those pills?" Asked Neil. Lightning looked away and snapped "STOP! I've had enough of you guys bothering me this morning. Can't we drop it!? Just for a little while?" He asked.

Allison and Chad looked at each other for a moment, then Kristine reminded "You did steal Chad's truck and ran off for the night Monty..." Lightning stared at his sister. He did do that. Doing that line with Maxine. Lightning frowned and sighed "Yeah.. Okay, but..." Neil then spoke up "You should just go to rehab. Not much anyone here can do." Chad quickly disagreed saying "Rehab? NO. Barb tried that and look what happened to her!" "Barb was dead long before that Chad!" Yelled Neil. Chad stood up and argued "How dare you say that! Barb was struggling man... Not like you cared... You never liked any of us." "CHAD!" Snapped Allison. Chad looked at her and sat down. Neil snickered and shook his head.

Kristine leaned on Lightning. "can we all try to get along today?.. Just today?" She asked quietly. The siblings all looked at each other. All silently agreeing. "well," said Allison. "Let's grab a bite and head out.. Get this over with.." She muttered. All the kids hated it, but they needed to get this done. Neil nodded saying "Agreed. Sooner we do this, the sooner we can part ways." Chad's brows lowered. He about snapped at Neil, but Allison stopped him with a shake of her head. Chad let it go, swallowing his words down. But Neil was pushing his luck...

The lawyer sat at the table, the judge, the kids each in their own seat. Ready to hear the will. There was money, the car, the house, which was expected to go to Chad anyway sense he already lived there. The land.. Minty didn't have much left from her life. Her most prized and valuable possesions were her children and gran children really.

"Hmm. Alright.. Shall we begin?" Asked the old man with a mustache. The kids all agreed. Chad sat with Emilia, Kristine with her husband Keith, Neil alone and Allison alone as well, and Lightning felt sick. He felt sweaty and sick and tired. He just felt awful. He knew why and knew he needed drugs to make this stop. He felt dizzy. The man began, but Lightning felt as if he were in another world just about. Swaying maybe? Was he? Not sure.

"I hear by leave my house and all that remains inside it, the land, the barn, the shed and the garage.. To my son Chad Rick McQueen. This does include the old caddy, the truck, tractor, and guns. He is to reside, maintain, and care for the home. Grow and cherish it my son.. It is worth most out of all the valuables sentimentally. I have watched each of you grow here. Growing up into good, strong, perfect children. Chad you were the apple of my eye.. The most reliable and trustworthy of the lot of you. I love you son.. I will always love you son. You have made me proud as you stepped up more than anyone else I have ever known. And you did not need to do that Chad. Even for me, you stepped up and took care of me and put me first even before yourself. You are so giving and caring and I hope, you find a good woman to treat as such a way as well." Neil snickered and shook his head hearing that. Emilia smiled and rubbed her husband's shoulder with support as Chad began to tear up thinking of their Mother again.

With a clearing of his throat, the man continued, "Now though I leave the house, the land and such to Chad.. I want all my jewelry and collectible belles, valued at four hundred thousand, to be divided up between my beautiful daughter.. Allison McQueen and my youngest child, Kristine.. Though I am not sure which last name she goes by at this time. She is the one with the most beautiful, silky hair." Kristine smiled a bit hearing that compliment. Their Mother did always love her hair. Her and Monty's. "Allison, my dearest.. I love you so much, but I hope you do something about the excess weight you gained after having my first grandchild. I do not mean to embarrass you, but you should consider your health.

Neil.. My first born by blood.. I remember the nurses handing you to me all wet and cold and pink. I remember crying as I saw you for the first time and you cried to... Those nine months were some of the most tiring months of my entire life, but I would do it all again if I had to. You were a chunk of a baby. Don't see how sense you ate like a bird as you grew up. You turned into a great young man. I am proud of you and your choices. Considering the heart ache you have endured through two marriages and little Will passing before birth..Know that I am holding that child and rocking him up in heaven right now. You make me proud son. To you, I leave something that you kids did not know I still owned. That you, Neil, spent some time in vacations there. I leave you the ranch down south.. It has been sitting for the longest of time, for years really. But I also leave a total of one hundred thousand dollars.. To use to fix up and repair the ranch home only. After this, you can decide with it what you will. Keep it, sell it for more than it's worth, I don't care. Inside the barn of the ranch, sits a 1962 mustang. It was one of the first cars of your Father's. It is to stay with you the remainder of your life.."

Neil sighed and nodded. At least he got something. "Monty... You and Chad are probably the two most impacted today.. And you were a wild boy from the start. Let me just say, you gave me some of the most trouble out of any of my kids, other than Barbara.. You were a good kid though. Even though you got into some weird things in your teenage years. Experimenting with some drugs.. Alcohol.. Cars and girls... I don't blame you, I blame Mollie.. But I am proud of you, despite the odd collection you left under the bed.. I sort of always knew that you would be a bit of a womanizer, but I am glad you found Sally. Now she is a lovely girl that made you grow up in a way. She helped you grow in ways I hoped you would at some point in life. And I hope things work out for you and her.. And after the great life you have given yourself.. There is not much I can give you. Especially after giving most of it to my other children. So.. To you, I leave a sum of thirty thousand dollars.. I know it's not much and it is just money.. But it is all I have left for the most part.."

The sibling were a bit of a mess. All upset and hurt. Mostly by the fact that their Mother was gone. The man cleared his throat and continued. "But you all know me.. And I never believed in getting anything for free. You must work to get your share. Neil.. In order to get the old ranch and car.. You must start dating again and you must start reaching out to your siblings. I will want you to go down to the court house where they will keep record of you calling one sibling, once a week. I know you think this is wrong of me, but I am doing this for your own good. You have been alone for far too long. You need a push and this is it. Allison.. I know you will more than likely sell most of the things you will be given and this is fine. It is just material junk. You have to put one hundred thousand back for your daughter's college and lose a minimum of twenty pounds. Not to much, right?" Allison snickered and shook her head. Their Mom was a little rude at times. "Kristine. You get your share under the condition that you start dressing more like a lady, and not some punk brat from the wanna be eighties. I'm sick of the short shorts, fishnets, chokers and such. For your convenience.. I have already bought you an entire closet full of everything you need. Dress more like Sally. She always wore the nicest things." Kristine blushed a bit and hunkered into her seat as she glared at Lightning for that one.

"Monty.. I know you need a push on some of your own problems as well. Chad had told me recently of some of your decisions in life.. I must say, I am very upset by you.. So.. I have an envelope to give you something else..Do not open it yet though." The man then handed a closed envelope to Lightning. Lightning took it with a confused face. "In this, is the title to Robert's old race car.. As I know it meant something to you.. There is also a photo with the name, phone number and address of your birth Mother. I know you never knew I knew her before.. And it was probably for the best for many years.. I actually found her by her Mother, your grandmother, by chance. She and I were in the same nursing home for sometime. Your Mother came and visited me for some time when she would visit her Mother.. We talked and got to talking about you and she said she would have loved to meet you, so you can now go and meet her if you wish.. I know it would mean a lot to her and I am sure you would love to meet her as well. I think it would be a pleasant surprise as she once said she regretted giving you up so long ago even though she feels it was still for the best." Chad looked at Lightning shocked. Most of them did really.

"There is the invitation and confirmation to qualify for the 24 hour le mans set aside that will be given to you, should you choose to accept and will explain that why in a moment. ..And one last thing in that envelope. There is the signature and documents and titles of the other items I have given your siblings. This means, that none of you get anything I have given you until ALL requirements are met. Including Monty's. Please return envelope to the judge for holding. Monty.. I talked to Sally and your brother Chad a few weeks ago before deciding this.. It was hard for me as I feel like this will be stress-full, painful, hard, and emotionally rough.. And not just for me. So I heard you had been making some risky choices like Barb did before she got pretty bad.. In hopes that you are not already that bad.. And which I hope you get cleaned up and straighten yourself out before anything else happens to you and after speaking to them..

I decided that the thing to get you back to your good hearted, strong, clean, self.. Is racing.. You have always had such passion for it.. You have always been great with cars.. But.. You lost that after your accident and when you began the affair with Cruz And.. As dangerous as it is and hard for me to say this... For you to receive the money, the car, the chance to meet your birth Mother and for your siblings to receive their shares.. You must travel to France and qualify for the le mans endurance race.. You do not have to race it, just qualify and decide after you have, If maybe you would like to..

I ask that you do this because I just know that you will thank me when it is over and I believe it will be good for you to race once more. I hope you take this chance.. I hope you clean up your act and I hope you work on your relations with Miss Ramirez and Sally and ALL of your children. They need a father.. And I hope this race will help remind you of who you are, who you were. Please, be safe and clean and easy on yourself... I know this will be tough as you will need to do work on yourself before qualification. I hate racing. I always have after what happened to Robert.. But.. If this is what makes you, you, Lightning McQueen.. Then I want you to go out there and show me exactly who you are and race your heart out for me.. Chad, with you as the exception.. You have zero requirements. You may have your share now. As you stood by me and took care of me and the house for so long. I ask nothing of you as you have done so much for the family. Thank you. I love you all and I hope that you all support your brother Monty in this race..."

All the siblings looked at Lightning with a bit of surprise. All except Chad that is. Neil stood up and hit the table, BANG! "Are you kidding me!?" He yelled! "I don't get my inheritance unless this washed up racer goes to france!?" He asked rudely. Chad snapped back with "It's not like Mom is asking the impossible Neil, calm down!" "NO! I won't! That is ridiculous! He isn't even her son!" Kristine gasped! Allison butted in saying "Don't you start talking like that!" Lightning then butted in saying "I can't do it." All the siblings stared at him. Chad with the support saying "Sure you can Mon.. It's easy.." "No, it's not. That means I have to.. Be ready in a few months and.. I don't race anymore.. I can't race anymore.." Lightning mumbled with a painful frown. That hurt Chad to really as he had faith in his brother and it was sort of his idea that he gave their Mother.

Neil was furious. "You can bet that I'll be sue-ing for everything. I am her son! Her only actual son!" "And what am I!?" Shouted Kristine! Neil glared at her then asked "You really feel okay letting Chad and these two other freaks take everything from OUR Mother!?" Kristine stood up as she answered. "They are just as much my siblings as you are. They were Mom's kids to!" Neil snickered and shook his head. That is not how he felt about it. "I should get half of everything. Just me and Kristine." He explained. Chad shook his head saying "Mom would be pretty pissed off at you right now." Neil sat down and asked the judge "Can I sue for everything?" All the kids looked at the man. He cleared his throat a little before answering that one. "Well.. Um, you can. Doesn't mean you will win all the assets.. But you can, yes." Neil nodded saying "Than I will. These three were never her children. They shouldn't get a thing. Especially Chad. He does not deserve that dam house and all her stuff like that." Chad snickered growling "Oh I get it now. You're just jealous that Mom liked me more." "Fuck you." Neil snarled. Kristine butted in saying "Ignore him. Neil is just being a dick." "Don't say that." Scolded Allison. Chad with "Well how about I sue for your little share?" Just being a snot back at Neil. Neil snickered saying "I'd like to see you try that little orphan boy. You aren't even a McQueen!" He yelled.

Allison started arguing with them and all the siblings except Lightning sort of went back and fourth. Then the Judge spoke up and broke up the verbal fighting. "Look.. I knew Minty.. She wouldn't like to see you all fighting like this over some junk.. First thing first.. For anyone to receive anything, and for you, Neil, to have anything to sue over. The will needs to be open for debate. To do that, each child must receive or start to receive their share, which will not be until Monty qualifies for France." Neil just growled loudly in frustration! Lightning then asked "Well what happens if I won't do it?.." That still hurt Chad.

The judge sighed and continued to read the will. "Well.. Let me see, says here.." He cleared his throat then continued. "If Monty doesn't go and qualify for the race, then Neil will not be required to date or keep in touch with siblings, Allison will not have reason to loose a few pounds and her daughter will not receive the college funding, Kristine will not have to dress nicer and None of the children will receive any of what they would have. Instead, each child will get a sum of ten thousand dollars and nothing more. Chad will still receive his share as he gets the only exception sense he had already done so much for me over the years..."

Neil was so furious! "YOU FUCKING KIDDING!? Chad gets the dam free pass and I have wait for Monty to get clean and qualify!?" BANG! He hit the table with frustration! "He's more likely to kill himself overdosing again! What happens if he does that?" He asked the judge. Kristine snapped quick "NEIL!" Chad stood up asking "Are you kidding me!?" "NO! I will not risk my Mother's belongings on some druggie's hopes of getting clean! I'll be back! I'll be back the minute he qualifies to take what is all rightfully mine!" He yelled, "You better go to France and not leave me with a lousy ten grand!" then left, slamming the door behind him! It got quiet for a moment.

Chad sighed. It hurt. Was Neil was doing hurt more. Kristine looked to Lightning saying "Well I believe in you..." Lightning stared at her. He couldn't do it. He hadn't raced in years. He was on drugs.. He couldn't just stop, could he? Lightning stood up saying "Well.. Thanks.. But I.. I don't think I can do that.. I just.. I'm not a racer anymore.." He admitted to the judge. Chad really hurt more and more it seemed over all of this. He stood up and hugged his little brother saying "You are Monty... Always have been.. Please get clean.. You can do this.." Tears filling Chad's eyes as he spoke. "You are the greatest racer I know man.. Mo wanted you to do this.. To come back to us.. Please.." He sniffled.

Lightning pushed away saying "I'm just going to go.. I.. Guess I have some things to think about..." Chad nodded and sat back down asking the judge "Can he do that? Think about it?" The judge nodded. "You can take all the time you need Monty. Well, up until Le mans qualifying." "When's that?" Asked Allison. The judge shrugged as he knew nothing of the sport. Lightning answered saying "A few months.. Two or three I think..." The judge nodded saying "Well you have a few months than." Lightning nodded then left and stepped outside.

He needed some air. His Mom forcing him to go qualify for some race.. So stupid. He didn't have to race the actual race at least, but still... All his siblings counting on him to do this. To even qualify, would mean he would have to clean up and train.. Gain some weight, get back into shape.. No drugs or alcohol. It would be the best thing for him. But.. He didn't even want to do it. He felt so disconnected from racing.. It wasn't who he was anymore.. Was it?


	44. She needs an out, he has one

Lightning sat outside on a bench for some time alone before Allison, Kristine, and Chad walked out and up to him. "You okay?.." Asked Kristine. Lightning looked at her shrugged admitting "I can't do it.." Allison sighed and looked to Chad. Chad sat by Lightning and tried talking him up. "Sure you can. You've always been a racer champ.." "No.. I.. I'm not anymore. Stop pushing it Chad. You and Sally both! I won't race! I just won't!" Chad's brows lowered. "So you'd really be that selfish?" He asked. Lightning shook his head and argued "Me? You realize I would have to, to... Clean up.. Sober up before I would be allowed to qualify?!" "And you can do it." Assured Chad. Lightning shook his head.

"I don't think so.." Lightning mumbled. Chad frowned. Thinking. "Always rehab.." Reminded Allison. Chad gave her a mean glare for even mentioning that. Kristine then added in saying "Could cut yourself off on your own. Lock yourself up in your room and just stay there for a month or two." Allison quickly scolded "No, that would be dangerous." "Isn't that what he is suppose to be doing now?" "Sure, but"-"Stop. Please.." Lightning whined. He then stood up and grabbed out his phone. "I just can't race you guys.. I'm not.. The young man I was before.. I'm.." "Still you." Kristine said. Lightning sighed.

What was he suppose to do. "You don't have to race Mon.. just qualify.." Allison reminded. Lightning nodded. Thinking. This still meant getting sober. "Can't you try?.." Asked Kristine quietly. Lightning shrugged then said "I gotta, I need to be alone.. Please.. Just.. I'll meet you guys back at the house.." Chad stood up and shook his head saying "Nope. Last time you left us, you fucked up on some drugs." "If I'm about to clean up the back off!" Lightning yelled! Chad stared. "So you are seriously going out for some more drugs right now?" Allison asked. Lightning snickered. He was getting pissed off for no real reason really and he knew it. "I'll see you guys later." He growled then walked off. Chad began after him, but Kristine stopped him...

Maxine pulled up to the curb and Lightning got into the sonic. "So.. What made you want to call? Was it the drugs?" She teased. Lightning glared at her and got to the point "How much this time?" Max shrugged answering "Free. This round. Because I'm out. Gotta get some more. Figured I'd take you along to this party where I'm gonna get hooked up with some serious shit dude." Lightning sighed. Bad idea. He knew it was and yet he didn't care. "Sounds good." :But until then..." Max began. "I was thinking maybe you might pick us up something to drink?.. Sense I'm a little too young.. You know?" She hinted. Lightning stared at her. Thinking.

That was very illegal. Then again, most of what he was getting himself into lately was. "Sure.." He agreed. How stupid of him. Max smiled happily. "Awesome! Score for me, right? And you are going to love this rave tonight. I even got some glow stick jewelry we can wear." "..Great.." Lightning replied in a sarcastic way. Maxine began driving to the closest liquor store as she asked "What;s your prob Monty?" Lightning sighed answering "Nothing. Just ready for a drink and tonight..."...

First drink, two drinks, 3 drinks. Tipsy.

It didn't take long for Lightning's hands to find Maxine's ass. They stood face to face, smiling against each other's lips. Kissing, making out. His hands grabbing hold of her ass cheeks firm;y and fronts rubbing and grinding against each other.

Music loud, crowded, lights, stupid glow light necklaces on. His hand glided up her body as they kissed. Lights on and off in a flashing strobe light.

confetti all over the room and flying around like rain. Max's pink fluffy jacket was lost in the house. Lightning's tongue pushed into her mouth. Her ass grinding against his hardening member.

Rum with coke. Another drink.

Lightning snorting up some powder with a bunch of younger people cheering him on.

The base hitting hard, causing his head to feel dizzy.

Maxine's hand went low as she grabbed the groin of his pants. She smiled happily at him. Loving what was firming against her hand.

Smoking and chilling on the couch as some blonde crawled up over Lightning's lap and kissed his lips, grabbing his face and sucking the taste out of his mouth, grinding all over his lap..

Another drink and Lightning felt so hot. Sweating and burning up as he danced with some woman in the living room of the house. The music was numbing, his head spinning. Suddenly he felt a hand take his and pull him from the dance floor. Dizzy, he was pulled to the hall way where Maxine shoved Lightning against the wall then held up small bag with drugs and said "Got the good stuff.." Licking her lips. "What's it worth to you this time?" She asked in a seductive way.

Lightning smiled slightly and pulled her body close to his then nose to nose, he kissed her softly.. They kiss turned into a gentle dance of tongues twisting together. His hands rubbed all over her hips and sides and up to her breasts. Max pulled away and they gazed into each other's eyes. Both giving each other a seductive look. Both wanting one thing now. Well, two. Sex and drugs. "Wanna go to my place?.." Maxine asked with blushed cheeks. Lightning smiled answering "Very much.." IN a deep and broken tone. Max smiled and they kissed once more. The way their lips clasped together made her knees weak. She took his hand and pulled him through the house and to the car.

Max got into the passenger seat explaining "You gotta drive Monty. I am like so done." She giggled some. Lightning snickered. Max tossed the keys to him and he caught them easily. "Dude.. How are you not wasted?" She asked. The two of them got into the small car as Lightning answered "Because I know how to hold my drinks." Maxine held the little bag up saying "Well.. We are going to get into all kinds of trouble once we get to my room. All.. Fucking.. Kinds.." She said in a teasing way then leaned over and the two kissed again.. She kissed really well.. A young, hungry, horny little woman ans she was all his to take advantage of. Lightning put the car into gear and began the drive to her house.

Maxine was quick to put on some music saying "Let's keep this party going!" And danced in the seat as the music beat loudly throughout the speakers of the car. Lightning drove, but wasn't paying attention to his speed, rather the girl next to him. Maxine opened the bag and licked her finger then dipped it into the bag and then licked the powder off her finger. "MMmmmm.. Real shit. Here, try it." She dipped her finger back into the bag then pressed her finger gently to Lightning's lips and he licked her finger in such a weird and sexual manner.

Max smiled happily as she pulled her hand away. "Some one is going to love the things I do with my mouth later." She teased. Lightning snickered and shook his head. Max was a little too wild for him really, but he didn't care. Suddenly red and blue lights behind them, flashing. Lightning looked down at his speed. "Crap.." He muttered and began to slow. Maxine's eyes widened. "What are you doing?!" She asked in a panic. "Pulling over." Lightning said with a shrug.

Max then held up the bag. Lightning realized it was illegal. This was bad. He continued to slow the car down slowly and thinking. Max was all wide eyed and scared. They both were a bit and they should be. "What do we do!?" Max asked. Lightning pulled the car over with the cop behind them. "Um..." He muttered. Thinking. He looked in the rear mirror.. Waiting to see the cop start his way over. Lightning sighed answering "Don't worry.. I got this..." He muttered. Of course, Max wasn't sure how.

The cop got out his cruiser and began making his way to the small car when suddenly it peeled out and sped off! The cop quickly ran back to his ride as he called in for a back up car and sped off after the little sonic.

Maxine held onto her seat tightly and screamed "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" "Getting us out of this!" Lightning yelled and then made a sharp turn! "I'M WAY TO HIGH FOR THIS!" Max yelled! The cop was hot on their tail! Gunning it down the road and through the highway! Barely escaping a hard t bone to the passenger side by a semi! "AAHHH! You're gonna kill us!" Maxine yelled! Lightning turned left down a road and the cop came right up along with another cop was now on the chase!

Another sharp turn, one cop didn't make the turn sharp enough and hit a parked car. Lightning looked back for a second to see the one cop hot on them! "MONTY! LOOK OUT!" Max yelled! Lightning looked back ahead to see a bus crossing the road. He hit the brakes hard! The car squealing to a stop inches from the bus! Max and Lightning only had a second or two to breathe for a moment and catch their breaths. "Fuck, you're fast.." Max said barely in panic. Suddenly,** BAM!** The cop car rear ended the small car! Max hit the dash hard, Lightning felt it hard! "FUCK!" Max whined as she rubbed her head.

Lightning hit the gas, rear busted, but the car was still able to drive. He gunned it ahead fast! Fast as that car would go then switched from drive to manual and took another tight turn. The cop's car stalled. Max looked back and saw the cop wasn't chasing anymore and cheered! "WOOHOO! You did it Monty!" Lightning quickly pulled the car down onto a road that lead to a back road. He drove the car fast down it until he saw an old dirt road and drifted into it. On dirt, he drove fast and hard! But then ahead, two cops were right ahead, blocking them!. Lightning hit the brakes to avoid hitting the cop cars! He stopped inches!

Dust flew up from behind. When it cleared. The nose of the sonic was inches from the cop's nose. Lightning put the thing in reverse and hit the gas as he looked back! Driving backwards down the back road with the cops following and facing them! Maxine would look back and fourth, back and fourth! "They are going to make us crash!" She yelled! Lightning turned sudden and turned the car right way around, shifted and gunned it through a small field and darted into a tree line!

The cops hit the brakes at the tree line as Lightning continued and made it through the trees by swerving left, then right, right again. Quickly making his way through until they came out over a small hill in a small jump! Slamming to the ground nose first, Lightning hit the brakes hard! Forcing the car to a hard stop.

Both Max and Lightning panted a moment. Breathing hard and in disbelief that they just escaped the cops. Max began giggling. Lightning chuckled then they began laughing. Hard. Max calmed down and looked at Lightning saying "I've never! I never done something like that before! FUCK! You can drive! Amazingly, Like.. Really drive!" She shouted. Lightning then grabbed her face and kissed her. Kissing like a wild animal in need of one kind of sweet release! With natural instinct.

The kiss broke with a smack. They stared at each other a moment. Maybe one of them wasn't sure what to do next. Maxine placed the drugs on the dash and asked "Wanna line?" Lightning glanced at them. He shouldn't really, but he nodded. Max took it out and placed some in her palm then held it up to Lightning's nose. He hesitated. Barely breathing in the powder. He glanced at Max once more then feeling a bit pressured and honestly, wanting the numbing sensation to kick in, he held one nostril and sniffled up the drugs. Once he had his turn, Max took the bag and shook it gently straight into her nose with a loud snuff up!

She tied the bag shut and set it under her seat. Smiling at Lightning once more before she decided to take off her pants. Unbutton and pulling them down. Lightning watched. His breathing sudden slowed. He could hear himself breathe.. Louder and louder... Slowly.. So slowly.. He was blinking slower to. Maybe. Everything felt so slow motion now. He but his lips gently, licking his lower lip.. Tasted like Max. She tasted like strawberries and cupcakes.

Sudden. But slowly.. Max grabbed his belt and unfastened it. Lightning stared at her and watched her unzip his pants and rub his groin. Lightning breathed out.. Swearing he could see the oxygen leave his body like a puff of smoke. Oh he was feeling it. He was high and loved it. He closed his eyes and leaned back. Feeling the warmth of Max's lips wrap around his member. "Mmmm..." he moaned. Lightning petted her hair as she slowly went up and down.. Up and down.. So warm and wet. Slow... So slow. Pleasurably slow.

He never felt so good before. Closing his eyes and relaxing. Only opening them once or twice and glancing down at the young lady giving him excellent head. "Fuck.." he huffed. He grew large in her mouth. Max took him entirely and sucked up. Swallow. "Fuck." Lightning repeated. Then she popped up. Gazing into Lightning's eyes. They gazed into each other's faces and eyes. Taking in each detail of each other. Max was beautiful and young. Dark skin and hair.. Nice eyes. They kissed. Drool strings dripping from their lips as they parted to gasp for air. As if underwater.. Gasping.. It felt amazing. As if breathing new life!

Swinging a leg over, Max mounted over Lightning's lap. Wrapping her arms around the head rest, staring down at his face as she lowered herself. Lightning basically eye rolled from pleasure as his member entered inside her. She slowly pulled and pushed her hips.. Up and down.. Up and down.. Entering and re entering... Both panting and breathing loudly. Kissing from time to time. Lightning's hands caressing her ass. Max was tight.. Wet.. Slick... Easy.. Warm.. Perfect. Lightning felt the release.. Such sweet release. Max felt him pulse inside her. Instinctively, she kissed him passionately! Letting his member pulse and pulse and pulse inside her. Feeling as if it would Hey bigger and bigger with each pulse! So hot.. So warm.. Soft.. kissing lips.. Moaning slightly and breathing heavily. Max's movements stopped.

She stopped. Lifting up once more to get back into her seat. Both motionless as they were high. Very high and staring out the window. Lightning wasn't even sure this was real as cumming sort of felt numb. Fuck, the drugs felt better then sex!. He breathed in short and let out a long deep sigh. Breathing.. Hearing his heart beat. Feeling it in his chest. Wow. He felt tired and relaxed.. Eyes heavy as he could barely keep them open. Staring out the window... Staring.. Fading.. Eyes rolling.. drool down his face.

Swallow.

He could feel his saliva roll down his throat.. Lightning lifted his head slightly but his body felt heavy. He lay back down and he was out before he could fight it much more...

Lightning sat up quick. He was at Max's place. In her bed. In a shirt and lounge pants. He did not remember wearing this? He rubbed his head. What happened? Max suddenly walked in greeting "Hey sleepy head." She smiled. Lightning looked over at her. She was wearing a long, black, baggy shirt and possibly underwear. Couldn't tell. She walked over and sat on the bed asking "Need another hit?" Lightning shook his head. "What happened?" He asked. Max giggled some answering "Well we went to Mark's last night." "Mark?" "Yea. I introduced you to him two days ago." "I don't remember that.." Lightning admitted. Maxine raised a brow. "Hmm. May have to watch your dosage babe." Babe?

Lightning was only more and more confused by the second. He stood up and stared at the room. Clean, but drugs scattered across a coffee table in the bedroom. "What is that?" He asked. Maxine stood up and looked at the powder on the table. "Oh. Just the leftovers from last night. I'll clean it up after work." "You work?" Lightning asked. Maxine laughed at him. "Yeah. I work at the diner. You know this.. You picked me up yesterday." She reminded. Lightning sniffled a little then admitted that once again, he didn't remember this. Max snickered and grabbed a pill bottle from the bed side table. She opened it and took a pill out and placed it into her mouth.

She noticed Lightning staring. "Want one?" She asked. Lightning stared. Thinking. Did he? "Uhh.." "Come here." Max coaxed softly. Lightning did. She wrapped her hands around his neck then gazing at him, kissed him. Both closed their eyes and embraced each other. Lightning welcomed her tongue into his mouth and felt the pill roll between their tongues. Max moaned in a low tone. It was a turn on. Lightning sucked her tongue into his mouth, taking the pill into his own mouth as Max pulled away and smiled. She popped another into her mouth before heading to the dresser. Lightning swallowed the dissolving pill. Gross, but.. He wanted it anyway.

Max was naked in seconds. Getting dressed in black pants and a blue button up. "Wanna head over to Melissa's tonight? Heard she has some moon shine that is the bomb." Lightning shook his head answering "No, I.. Think I just need to make a few calls.." as he sat back down on the bed. Maxine noticed he seemed sad. More than usual. Once she was dressed, she walked on over next to him asking "That pill isn't strong enough to knock that out.. Sure you don't want a shot? A line? I have fresh pop. Some new needles to." Lightning looked up at her. What happened? How did he get this bad?

"Uh... No, I got it.. Thanks.. See you tonight." He said instinctively. Max smiled, leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Know what, I'll just grab something tonight on the way home and we can have a special night. Just the two of us. Sound good?" She asked. Lightning nodded, but he was spaced out. Trying to figure out how many days passed, what happened, and what was he suppose to do now? Maxine left. Leaving Lightning alone. He sat there. Silent. Sitting. What was happening?...

Lightning walked out of the home and down the street to the nearest gas station for a clear drink. Like water or coffee. He walked in, made his cup. Greeted the cashier then took out his wallet and swiped the card. The woman at the counter sighed saying "Sorry Sir. Your card has been declined. You can try again if you want." Lightning was confused. Never gave him problems before. Swipe again. "Nope. Still declining." Lightning was baffled. "Try one more time. It's the only card I have." He admitted. The cashier sighed the reset it. Once more, he swiped it. Still denied. "Sorry.. You have another way to pay?" Asked the lady. Lightning sighed and looked in his wallet. No cash. Honestly, Max probably sneak it all out. "No, sorry.. I'll be back later.." Still confused.

Lightning stepped out and pulled out his phone to check his mobile banking app. Checked it and..Still plenty of money. Weird. Next he called the bank. "Yes, this is.. Monty Lightning McQueen.. I'm calling about my card. It seems to have been messing up."

_Yes, okay. Let me just transfer you over to someone who can help you Mr. McQueen._

He was put on hold for a moment then a man answered.

_Good morning Mr. McQueen. I hear you are having some trouble with your card?_

"Yes. It's not going through, but I see I still have plenty in my checking account."

_Yes. Let me see here.. Could I have the last of your social and your pass code?_

"Sure it's xxxx. And one four nine five."

_Great, great. Now let me see... Yes.. Still good on funds...Hmm. Oh, okay. Yes Sir. I see what has happened. Your card was reported stolen and disconnected to the account yesterday._

"What? I never reported it stolen."

_No, not you. Says here it was reported by your wife.. Uh, Sally McQueen._

"That.. But.. Ugh..Alright. Can you just turn the thing back on?"

_No Sir. The card was reported stolen and disconnected from the account._

"But it's not stolen. I have it."

_Yes Sir, but the card has already been disconnected._

"But can't you turn it back on now? I have it right here with me."

_No Sir, sorry. The card is not valid. It was disconnected after being reported stolen. But you can order a new one for a fee of fifteen dollars._

"What? No. Why would I want a new one when I have my old one that is perfectly good, right here!"

_Sir... as I said before.. The card was disconnected from the account after it was reported stolen yesterday, by your wife. You are welcomed to order a new one that for your convenience I can ship to your home address for a small fee._

"Convenience?! I don't live with my wife! I don't want a new one! I want this one, now!"

_Sir.. I understand your frustration..But all I can do is order you a new card._

"OH you are so useless.. whatever.. Thanks, bye."

Lightning hung up with a growl. He was very frustrated. Especially at Sally. Why did she do that to him? He pulled up Sally's name and stared at it. Should he even call? He didn't even know exactly when the last time they talked was. Hmm. He pressed the call button and it rang.

It rang...

And rang...

Sally was at her desk at work. She heard the phone and glanced over at it. Freezing when she saw his name.

Lightning McQueen

She stared and debated on answering or letting it go to voice mail.

It rang...

And rang and rang...

And...

_I'm sorry, the number you dialed is not available.. After the tone, please record your message.. Beeeepp:_

"Uh... Hey. Guess it's been a little while, um.. So my card doesn't work.. Don't really know what that's about. You know, how are you doing? Kids... Good?... Um... I'd love to hear from you anyway. Sort of.. Kind of really miss you.. I just"- beeeepp. "Crap." Lightning muttered as the voicemail hung up on him. Oh well. She got the message surely...

Sally stared at the phone. He left a voice mail.. He left a message for her. She stared. Did she want to hear it or would that make her weak?

"Hey." Carson called from above. Sally looked up from her desk to see her Father. "Hey Dad." "Everything okay?" He asked. Sally put on a smile and nodded. Carson smiled back. "So... You think you might like getting out the house tonight?" He asked. Sally raised a brow asking

"What do you mean?" Carson sighed before answering "Well.. You have been stressed out and trying to deal with Lightning all the time... You deserve some you time. Get out the house and dress up.. You know, go out." Sally snickered. "Dad.. I don't want to meet anyone else if that is what you are getting at." Carson frowned a bit. "I don't mean you have to do that Sally.. But... Lightning isn't exactly good for you. Maybe try a date? Just to see if maybe.. Maybe you might want to move on?.. I promise you that there are so many better men than Lightning out there who would feel so honored to date you baby.."

Sally smiled and thanked her Father. "But really Dad.. I am okay waiting on Lightning." She assured. Carson stared a moment. Thinking. "But is he waiting for you?" "I don't know and I don't care. For now, we are taking a break from our marriage." "Yeah.. That's why you shut off his bank card." "Dad!. I did that because he was withdrawing cash like it was candy.. And with his... New habit.. I had to.. I was afraid he was just going to wind up dead some where over trying to buy drugs all the time." Carson sighed. "Sally... Trust me... If that bastard wants drugs.. He'll get them one way or another.. They all do." He then lay a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "I love you.. Think about getting out tonight.. I'd love to know someone good is looking out for you. Like that Francesco guy. Now he was a bit of an upgrade from McQueen." "DAD!" "Sorry, okay.. I'll back off. Going now.." He stepped away then walked off to get back to work himself.

Sally shook her head. There was no such thing as a good man. Francesco let jealousy corrode him.. Lightning was on drugs... Nick was some crooked cop... Ben was selfish... Even Jackson was a jerk.. Part of Sally was indeed lonely. But she didn't have the energy or will power to find a new mate in all this. She loved Lightning.. Just.. Maybe her Dad was right.. Maybe one date to see if the feelings for Lightning are still around...


	45. He means to quit

Maxine returned to her home to find Lightning packing a small duffel bag. "Hey.. What's going on? You going somewhere?" she asked. Lightning nodded and explained "I just have to go.. Time we parted ways Max.." Maxine frowned asking "Why?.. We were having fun." "Yeah, no.. This isn't me. I.. I shouldn't be here anyway. I'm sorry.. I just need to be.. Alone." "It's alright, I understand. All good things come to an end at some point.." She replied. Lightning zipped up the bag and walked over to her and gave some advice. "If you really want to do well in your life, you'll quit the drugs.."

Max crossed her arms and snarled "This coming from the guy doing the drugs with me.." "I know." Replied Lightning. "But.. I.. I'm sorry." "Well.." Max muttered. She walked over top her purse and pulled out a small bottle with some pills. "Here. Take it.. I can get more whenever I want really.." She assured. Lightning took the bottle and stared at the pills. He shouldn't, but he would. "Thanks Max.. I went out and got some cash out of the bank.. Here." He put the bottle in the bag then took out a small bag and grabbed out most of the cash and handed it to Maxine.

"You should really use it to get yourself clean and go back to school. You're young.. Have a lot of potential.." Max took the cash and was amazed by this man. A car.. So much junk and drugs the past week and now he was giving her a rough estimate of ten grand or so! "I.. I don't know what to say?" She mumbled in awe. Lightning put up his cash bag. "Who carried that much cash?" Asked the young girl. Lightning snickered and admitted "Well, I don't usually. But I don't know if my wife is going to cut me off at anytime so or something with checks so..." "Wife?.." Asked Max with a raised brow. Lightning stared a moment. Could have sworn this girl knew he was married.

The two stared at each other a moment. Then Max sighed and asked "Sure I can't.. Pay you back some how?.. This is a lot of money dude..." Lightning shook his head. "No, I just need to go.. I've spent enough time here as it is.." Max sighed and nodded "Okay." She leaned up and kissed Lightning softly. "Bye." "Bye.." Lightning replied and walked out, leaving. Onto the streets.

Lightning walked for some time.. Not sure where he was headed exactly. He debated on going home and just finally getting clean. It was what he needed to do, but.. He just didn't want to go back to feeling dead inside. Cruz. Cruz suddenly came to his mind. Sally might not be talking to him, but he really couldn't remember the last he even talked to Cruz.. Like at all! And the baby!? Lightning leaned against a brick building and pulled out his phone, pulling up Cruz's name and calling her quick. It rang... and rang...

_Hello._

"Hey. How are you doing?"

_Fine. Where are you?_

"Texas."

_Still?_

"Yeah.. Got into some.. Trouble. Not bad.. Never mind. How is the baby?"

_Fine. A few more months and she'll be here._

"Wow.. Flew by fast.."

_Yeah, it has really. You plan to come back here and visit?_

"Um.. How is Sally?"

_I don't know. We don't talk really._

"Right.. Sorry. Um.. No, I just wanted to see how you were doing and check up on you."

_Oh. Okay. I miss you.._

"Yeah. You shouldn't though."

_Too bad mister. So um.. Want to talk names?_

"(Sigh) Uh.. I don't know when I'm coming back really... I.. I hope before she's born, but"-

_-Wait.. You don't plan on just like.. Leaving me with this baby all alone?.. Right?_

"No, no.. I.. I'm in a really bad place Cruz..."

_Drugs.._

"..Yeah... I want to stop, but.."

_I worked with you before. Let me help again._

"No.. That's probably not the best idea."

_It is so. I can help you in like a week. We can work together and get through that horrible process.. Please. If you really want to stop. I can help you. Put you in a room and aid you as needed. I can help you stop fast. No rehab.. No family involved. Just me and no judgement._

"I don't know..."

_I'll even come to you if need be._

"... I.." He paused and thought. Thought about being free of this and being able to complete his Mother's request. He sighed and nodded.

"Okay. Okay, yeah.. This needs to happen Cruz. I need this.."

_It'll be hard and very painful. Nothing like you're use to though... I've only seen one other person this bad on drugs and the withdrawal was painful to watch.._

"Gee.. Thanks.. That makes me want to do it more..."

_Sorry.. Just.. Trying to prepare you. But if you won't go to rehab, this is all I can think of.._

"No rehab Cruz.. Please.."

_Okay. So you want me to come down?_

"Yeah.. If you can with the pregnancy.. I'll get us a room."

_It'll be at least a week in there... I don't know how bad it'll get, so make sure secluded... Don't want anyone calling the cops.._

"What do you think I will do?"

_I don't know. That's why. Small Town?_

"No.. South of there.. I'll meet you at the motel. I'll text you the address once I get a room.."

_Sounds good. Go ahead and get some water and towels.. Extra clothes.. Air freshener... Um.. Wipes.. hmm. Trash bags.._

"Wow.. Really?"

_Yes._

"Alright.. I'll see you soon."...

Lightning stood outside the room. Waiting for Cruz. It wasn't long and a cab pulled up and Cruz got out. She was indeed pretty pregnant. She approached Lightning. Carrying her bag. Lightning quickly rushed to her side and took the bag from here. "Here.. Let me help.." Cruz smiled. "Thanks.." Brushing her hair back. She followed Lightning into the room. "I brought some canned soups.. Bread.. Easy foods." She announced. Lightning nodded.

They walked into the place. It was a small.. Ugly little room. Dark and dense. "Wow.. Picked... A um... Interesting place.." Cruz complimented. Lightning set her bag down and sighed with a nod. "Yeah.. Sorry.." Cruz looked at him with a smile and nodded assuring that it was okay. "Has two rooms though.. Separate beds." Lightning pointed out. Cruz sighed and nodded then staring at Lightning for a moment. He did look awe-ful, but Cruz was happy to see him. She suddenly hugged him tightly. Lightning was taken by surprise by it, but welcomed her into his arms.

It just felt so good to have someone to hold onto right now. Cruz pulled away and said "I'll whip up something to eat.. I am also going to go grab a few groceries for the next week so that way we have no reason to leave at all. Because if you leave, pretty sure you'll go out and search for any type of drug possible.." Lightning knew she was probably right.

Cruz then sat down at the table and asked "When was the last time you took anything and what have you been taking?.." Lightning hesitated answering her. Thinking a moment before reaching into his jacket and pulling out a bottle of pills. He set it on the table in front of Cruz. She stared at it then glanced at him then back to the bottle and picked it up. Looking at the pills and trying to identify them. "Are these?...Xanax?.. Clonazepam? Is this all?" She asked. Lightning stared at her a moment and hesitated before shaking his head and explaining. "It's all I have on me.. But no... I've been snorting up something with some girl named Max and then we tried.. The needle thing and"-"Seriously?..." Cruz sounded shocked and disappointed in her idol. What had happened to him?

Lightning regretted it. He regretted it and Cruz could tell. She sighed then nodded and took the pill bottle. "Alright.. We can get through this.. Withdrawal will probably start hitting sometime tonight or tomorrow than.. I'm going to head out and grab some extra groceries and then I'll be back. You just.. Just stay here.. Please.." Lightning nodded and agreed to it. Cruz left. Taking the pills with her and leaving Lightning to wait on her return before the real crap began...

Sally stared at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a slimming black long sleeve top that had gemstones around the collar and an extremely low back. A black short skirt with pantie hose. Black as well. Black shoes. She stared at herself. No make up yet. Who was she kidding. She didn't want to go out and meet some guy. She hated her body.. The things Nick and those men did to her. She did not want anyone to touch her.

"You look nice." Complimented Carson from the door way. Sally turned around and smiled a little seeing her Father. "Thanks Dad..." She quietly mumbled. Carson walked over and asked "What's wrong?" Sally shrugged answering "Nothing really.. Seriously. I just.. I don't feel up to this.." Carson frowned. He just wanted his daughter to get out and cheer up. "I'm sorry love.." He replied.

Sally turned back around and stared at herself. "Dad.." She softly called. Carson stared at his daughter answering "Yes?" Sally sighed. Thinking a moment before turning back towards him and continuing "Did you ever find peace again?.. After Mom Died?" Carson's brows lowered. "Well.. Sure.. I guess I wouldn't exactly call it peace, but.. Why would you ask that?" Then he worried. "Did something happen to Lightning?" Sally shook her head then shrugged. "I haven't talked to him in days.. A week.. He left me a voicemail, but.. I can't get myself to play it.." She frowned.

Carson bit his lips. Thinking. "Why don't you try and go out.. Just.. even for yourself.. Just relax.. Try to take your mind off things and call me if you need me, okay baby?" He asked. Sally nodded and thanked her Father once more before grabbing her phone and purse. "You sure you can watch the kids?" She asked suspiciously. Carson chuckled answering "Of course. They are my grand babies after all." He smiled. Sally smiled a little then nodded and left. Grabbing her keys and getting into her car. She missed Lightning. She missed him so much and her eyes even teared up.

Sally drove a bit and to the small club down near a beach. She parked and sat there in her car. Thinking. Mostly of Lightning. Hoping he would be getting cleaned up, but.. Seeing how much cash he was going through within a week lead her to believe that he was probably more into the drugs then before. This lead her to guilt. Was it her fault? Telling him she couldn't do it anymore sent him in a worse spiral.. She hated that. Then she caved. She pulled up her voicemail and Sally listened.

_You have two new messages. First unheard message:_

_Uh... Hey. Guess it's been a little while, um.. So my card doesn't work.. Don't really know what that's about. You know, how are you doing? Kids... Good?... Um... I'd love to hear from you anyway. Sort of.. Kind of really miss you.. I just-_

Sally sighed. Sitting there. Who was she to talk to? She was alone. All alone.

_Second unheard message:_

_Hey Sal.. It's me again. Um.. I just want to tell you I love you.. I'm sorry for what I.. Keep promising so much and.. I'm getting clean. I'm done. I mean it this time.. Cruz is.. Coming down to help me and I'm quitting. I can't keep doing this and.. I want you back.. I want to see you again and.. I have to stop. Hmm.. Not cut off this time.. Okay, anyways.. So.. I'm sorry.. Sorry._

Day one...

Lightning and Cruz sat at the table. Eating a quiet dinner together. So quiet. No one was speaking to each other for a while. Just the plastic forks against the paper plates. "Is it okay?" Asked Cruz. Lightning looked at her and nodded. At least he was eating. Even though, Cruz knew he would probably be throwing it all up by tomorrow. "Drink plenty of water." She reminded. Lightning stared at her emotionless. "For multiple reasons.. Like.. SO that your food gets down quicker and so that you stay hydrated." She explained. Lightning sighed and nodded. Sipping at the water bottle gently..

After dinner, Lightning took a hot shower. Just standing in the water.. Letting it run down his body. He knew it was coming. The symptoms were going to get bad. He shut off the shower and dried off. Slipping into some loose, black, jogging pants and a slim tank top. He went and sat in the bed. He was tired. Very tired. Cruz sat next to him and took his hand.

Lightning stared at it. At her hand. Why was Cruz always so supportive and always there when he needed someone. He stared at her face. Cruz smiled at him then asked "Wanna watch some tv?" Lightning shook his head admitting "I'm really too tired... I think I'm gonna go to sleep if that's okay?.." Cruz nodded. "Yea, for sure!. You get some rest. You'll need all your strength soon.." Lightning sighed and lay down. Cruz covered him up and brushed her fingers through his hair until he fell asleep. All she could do is be there for him now as things would soon get rough...


	46. Growing pains

Day two.

Lightning woke up in bed with a killer head ache. He lay there motionless. Eyes open and staring at the wall. He sighed. Felt a little sick. This wasn't to bad yet. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. His vision was a bit blurry. Rubbing his eyes quite a bit then Cruz walked in and greeted "Morning." Lightning blinked a few times then looked at her greeting "Morning..." Cruz sat next to him asking "Want breakfast?" Lightning shook his head and mumbled "I feel like I got hit by a train.."

Cruz sighed replying "Normal... You're gonna hurt Lightning.." Lightning dropped his head into his hands. This was going to be bad. "I can't do this.." he whined. Cruz brushed her hand over his back with support. "Not true. You're Lightning McQueen. You can handle anything. Didn't you use to say that a the time?" Lightning sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I was stupid.. Thinking and acting like I was invincible.. I'm fragile Cruz.. I'm weak and pathetic." He whimpered. Tears gathered into his eyes. Cruz hated this for him.

"It's just the depression." She explained. "In a few days, you'll feel so much better, I promise." She smiled. Lightning sniffled and looked at her. How? This was just the beginning and it felt awful! Lightning sighed and nodded. "Yea.. Yeah, okay.. I have to do this. For you and for Sally and.. The baby.. My kids.." he was talking himself up. Good. He needed that. Cruz then took his hand and placed it on her tummy. Lightning stated at her belly and then.. He felt the baby move.

He looked at Cruz then back at her belly. He remembered this with Sally.. He missed her and the kids. He really messed up as a Father and husband. Cruz smiled asking "Want to talk names now?" Lightning looked back to her and removed his hand. He nodded answering "Sure. Might be good to distract myself." Cruz agreed. So they began thinking and talking baby names for their daughter.

"How about.. Maria?" Cruz asked. Lightning shrugged. "Okay.. Veronica?" Lightning shook his head. Cruz then began just naming off names. "Leticia... Rosa... Yolanda... Adriana.. Silvia?" Lightning stopped her with "How about something after my Mother.."he said this in such a sad sounding way, that Cruz stared a moment then asked "What happened to your Mother?" Lightning looked at her answering "She died.." "What was her name again?" Asked Cruz. Lightning sighed. "Minty.." "Minty.. Hmm.. How about.. Mindy or.. Minette?" Lightning nodded saying "I like Mindy." Cruz smiled repeating the name a few times. "Mindy. Little Mindy. Yeah, Mindy McQueen. Perfect. Mindy Elizabeth McQueen."...

Lightning sat on the couch with Cruz. Watching some tv game show. Lightning sighed then picked up his drink and sipped it. Just tea. He sipped barely a sip then coughed and then set the cup down and ran to the bathroom! Cruz stood up and asked "Lightning!.. You.. Okay?.." she knew he wasn't.

Lightning began puking into the toilet. Painfully puking! It felt horrible! Worse than he remembered the last time him being sick was. Cruz waited outside the door. Listening to his pains as he sat over the toilet puking out his guts. "It's gonna be okay Lightning.. You got this.." she quietly cheered. Lightning flushed the toilet and breathed heavily for a moment. He felt worse by the hour and he knew this meant that it was about to hit him hard!...

That night, Lightning couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned in bed as he was very uncomfortable. Sick to his stomach constantly. Running to the bathroom to pulle, sweating and shivering had begun. Cruz would get up from time to time and assure him that this was a good sign. That this meant withdrawal was working.

Lightning lay in bed. Tossing and rolling around everywhere. Cruz came in and checked on him asking "Would you like some water?.." Lightning sat up and yelled "No! Fuck you and your water!" Cruz just stood there. This was the drugs talking, not Lightning. Lightning whined and rocked himself as he whined "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry..." tears filling his eyes as he began thinking of Sally.

Oh how he missed her! He missed her touch.. Her voice.. Her scent.. Cruz walked over and sat down and Lightning began to cry. Balling his eyes out, laying on Cruz's shoulder as he cried out for Sally. "Oh Sally...I'm so sorry!... What have I done.. What have I done!.. Fuck me.. Fuck me Cruz! She's gone.. She's just gone.. I want her back.. I want her back Cruz.. I want Sally.." he cried.

It really hurt Cruz, but.. As she shooshed humans combed his hair. Just being there for Lightning.. She had to do the thing she hated most and make her heart let him go. She would always be there for him, always love him, but she needed to let him be happy and let him have Sally... Stop getting in the way of them.

Eventually.. Lightning drifted back to sleep. Cruz covered him up and kissed his sweaty forehead. This wasn't over and if he was asleep, she needed to let him rest. Cruz then grabbed her phone and pulled up Sally's name. She sighed then dialed the number even though it was incredibly late. It rang a few times before Sally's groggy voice answered.

_Hello..._

"Hi, it's Cruz."

_I know... Caller I.D.. Everything going okay?.._

"Um.. Yeah, the pregnancy is fine."

_I meant with Lightning._

"Oh. Oh, wait?.. You know?"

_He called me and left a voice mail.. What's up?_

"Oh, okay. Well, yeah. So far it's going like expected. He's sick.. Emotional.. He.. He was crying out for you a few hours ago..."

_..._

Sally sat up out of bed and honestly, that kind of hurt. She missed him a lot and knowing he was crying out for her and that she was so far away.. it hurt.

_What facility is he in?_

"Oh. No, no facility. He and I are staying at a motel and detoxing alone."

_What?.. Cruz he is going to get really sick!_

"I'm prepared."

_And what if he died under your care!?_

"He won't.. I know it can get bad, so I'm keeping a close eye and if it comes down to it, I'll take him to the hospital myself."

_You promise me that Cruz. Promise me you will take him if he gets to bad._

"I promise I will Sally. Don't worry.. I won't let anything happen to him."

_The last time I trusted you, he got wasted._

"Yeah.. I'm not letting that happen again. There are no drugs, no alcohol in this place and we have enough food and water for a week. I've planned ahead Sally."

_That might not be enough..._

Sally walked over and stared out the window and at the unfinished play house Lightning was building for the kids. She sighed.

_Tell him I miss him.. That I love him to..._

"Yeah, okay.. for sure.."

_And keep me updated. Nightly please._

"Yes mam."

_Thank you Cruz.._

"Of course. Bye..."

_Bye..._

Day three.

Lightning sat on the couch. Toe tapping, knee bouncing. Up and down, up and down, up and down. The tv was on.. The voices sounded higher pitched than normal. Lights buzzed loudly. He could hear himself breathe. The sound of Cruz pouring water into a cup. Water.. A shower. Might be nice-NO! He jumped a bit. Shaking. He was cold and shivering.

Cruz walked over. Her steps sounded like loud stomps that echoed in Lightning's head. She sat next to him and said "Here. It's just water..." Lightning looked at her. Man he sweating a lot. Cruz handed him the cup. She basically had to work his hands for him in helping him grasp the cup. Lightning's hands and fingers felt numb. A pins and needles feeling in them. Lightning breathed slow and heavy as he stated at the water.

"Go on... Drink it.." Coaxed Cruz. Lightning hesitated and just stared at the liquid. Swearing he could see little particles in it like tint bubbles moving around. The idea made him sick to his stomach. He breathed extremely heavily then set the cup on the table and began whining. "No, I can't.. I can't do this anymore.. I need the drugs Cruz. Where are the drugs?" Cruz frowned and explained "There are none.. We don't have any." "Then we have to go get some, I can't do this anymore." He whimpered and stood up.

Cruz quickly made her way to the exit and blocked it! Lightning stared at her saying "Cruz... Please don't do this.. I need something to help with the pain, I'm dying." "You're not dying. It just feels that way.. you can make it through this Lightning.. I know you can." She assured. Lightning walked over to her and said "Cruz.. Move." Cruz stared at him. Part of her nervous. He wouldn't dare hurt her.. Would he? She shook her head, no.

Lightning pinned her to the door amd said "You need to get out of my way.. I need those pills..." Cruz stared into his eyes and shook her head again apologizing. "I can't let you .. I'm sorry.." "Cruz.." He whimpered. Tears began to fall from his eyes. He was breaking apart. "Please..." he begged as he cried. Cruz frowned and shook her head again for the third time. Lightning lay his head on her shoulder and cried again. He cried and apologized over and over. Sweaty, crying, falling apart...

That night was very similar to the one prior. Lightning tossed and turned and cried. Screaming in pain a bit as he couldn't sleep.. His skin was on fire and yet he was shivering cold. Cruz sitting by his side until he finally fell asleep for a few hours and then she called Sally to update her on his condition..

_Hey Cruz, how is he?_

"He's.. Sick.. About the same as yesterday.. He did finally ask for the drugs back.."

_Well you didn't give him anything though, did you?_

"No."

_Cruz?..._

"No, really. I didn't. I wouldn't let him leave to go out and find some."

_Good.. Thank you.. Do you think he will.. Get through this?_

"Yeah.. Just.. Takes time."

_What about a relapse?.. Do you think he... Will?_

"I hope not. I'll get him clean, but.. I can't control what he does after that.. He will need a lot of support and.. He'll need you.."

_... Good night Cruz. Call me tomorrow night with another update._

"I will. Of course."...

Day four.

Lightning stood in the bathroom. Staring at himself in the mirror. Just staring. Cruz sat on the couch watching tv. She glanced at the clock and realized that Lightning had been staring at himself for nearly an hour and fifteen minutes. That was crazy! She wobbled up and walked to the bathroom asking "Hey.. You okay?" Lightning didn't take his eyes off his reflection as he quietly answered "Yeah... I'm okay..." staring. Cruz watched him for a moment because she just wasn't so sure. "Um... Want to come sit down with me?" She asked.

Lightning just continued to stare at his reflection. His skin seemed to... Move.. Like something was crawling underneath it. Feeling like something out of a horror film, it made his heart race harder and harder. Badum. Badum. Badum. Badum. Badumbadum. Badumbadum. Badumbadumbadumbadumba-"Lightning?" Cruz snapped him back to reality. Lightning blinked a few times then finally looked away from that darn mirror and looked at her. "What?" He asked. Cruz looked concerned as she repeated. "Do you want to come sit with me?" She rubbed her baby belly.

Lightning glanced at the mirror then back at her before answering "Sure, yeah.." he seemed to be doing better. Cruz was surprised as she thought it would have lasted longer than that really...

Sally had just returned from lunch. Walking back to her desk and she decided to check her phone and maybe see if there were any early updates from Cruz about Lightning. Walking as she took out her phone and began hovering over it's screen, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going.

"Oomph!" She walked right into someone and dropped her phone to the ground. She immediately apologized as she knelt down to grab the phone. "So sorry.." "It's quite alright." Said the deep male voice. (Like Jon Hamm) He then knelt down to pick up his phone as well. Then they stared at each other. He has brown hair with grey in it that was short on the sides, longer on top and slicked back, a grey beard to match. Dark blue eyes and a tan skin. A face that made him look like some Disney prince had come to life. He had big arms, small waist, was wearing a checkered blue and white button up with the sleeves rolled up and dark black pants with dress shoes.

He smiled. Perfect, white teeth. "Hi, I'm Rhett." He introduced himself. Both picked up a cell phone then Rhett let out his hand and Sally took it. He immediately stood up and pulled her up with him. "Woah!" She said as she slipped and fell against him! She looked up as she leaned in his arms, his chest. Firm chest.. Sally blushed and quickly jumped back and straightened up her shirt. Clearing her throat before apologizing again. "So sorry.. I was just checking my phone for a.. an... Important message." Rhett smiled and snickered, holding up his phone. "Just doing the same."

Sally nodded then sighed. "Well.. I'll just be going. Nice to meet you Rhett." She walked around him and continued to her desk. Rhett watched her go then went back to his work that he had to do as well. Both not thinking a thing...

Lightning sat at the table. Shivering, shaking. Holding a blanket over himself as he sat there. Quietly. Cruz put some oatmeal into a bowl and brought it over and set the bowl down in front of him. "Should probably try to eat." She suggested. Lightning stared at the oatmeal. He was quiet.. Not speaking. Cruz sat down next to him and put the spoon into the bowl and pleaded. "Please try.. Just a little bit.." Lightning sighed and took the spoon from her. Dipping it into the oatmeal and getting a small spoon full of the food. He stared at it. At the spoon.. He swallowed loudly then dropped the spoon into the bowl, dropped the blanket and ran to the bathroom!

Cruz didn't follow. She could hear him puking from there. She sighed. She really thought he would be able to eat something by now. He had barely eaten in days and she began to worry that she may make him worse rather than helping him.

Lightning stepped back out. Barely walking straight. Cruz immediately rushed to his side and asked "You okay? How are you feeling now?" Lightning looked at her. Her voice echoed. "LightningLightning? Heyheyhey.. Looklook at meatmeat me" She grabbed his face. His sweaty, tired face. Lightning pushed her hands off him gently and said "Where are the drugs Cruz.." kind of a loud whisper. Cruz sighed and explained "We don't have any haveany." "I need the drugs.. Just give me the drugs.." he muttered.

Cruz frowned answering "No. No more drugs." Lightning breathed heavily then grabbed her shoulders and yelled "Give me the fucking drugs Cruz!" Cruz stared at him with wide open eyes. Lightning noticed and let her go. He stepped back and apologized. "I'm.. Sorry... I.. I can't do this, okay!?.. Please! I can't do this! I am dying!.." "No you're not! Come here.." she pulled him close. "Let's go lay down together, okay?.." Lightning sniffled a bit. Feeling as if he were about to cry again. He nodded answering "Yeah.. I could lay down.." "Good... Come on.." Cruz guided him to bed where he lay down and she next to him. Trying to get him to calm down and make it through another day...

_BBBBZZZZ ... bbbzzzzz_ ... Sally glanced at her phone. Dad. He didn't come into the firm today. She looked around to see if any of the higher attorneys or her boss was around before picking it up and answering. "Hey Dad, where are you today? I never saw you come in."

But a stranger's voice replied.

_What? Excuse me? Who is this? You're not my son._

"What? Excuse me, who is this?"

_Give the phone to Rhett._

"Rhett? What?" Then it hit her.

_..."Oomph!" Sally walked right into someone and dropped her phone to the ground. She immediately apologized as she knelt down to grab the phone. "So sorry.." "It's quite alright." Said the deep male voice...He smiled. Perfect, white teeth. "Hi, I'm Rhett." He introduced himself. Both picked up a cell phone then Rhett let out his hand and Sally took it. He immediately stood up and pulled her up with him..._

This was Rhett's phone, which meant. She gasped!

"Oh Rhett...Right.. Yes.. He will have to call you back Sir. I am so sorry.. There was a.. Bit of a mix up. I'll make sure he gets his phone as soon as possible."

_Okay... thank you.._

He hung up. Sally sighed with relief. Then she called her own phone. It rang a moment...

Rhett sat at his desk, signing paper after paper after paper. Then the phone rang. First thought, he didn't recognize the ring tone. He glanced at the screen and then was really confused. His own number? "What?" He snickered finding that a little funny. He picked it up answering. "Hello?"

_Hi.. Um.. This is going to sound totally silly, but... You have my phone._

Rhett pulled the phone back and stared at it then placed it back to his ear. "Sorry, who is this?"

_Well.. I bumped into you after lunch break.. We dropped our phones and then your Dad called and I found out that well, obviously.. You have my phone and I have yours._

"I see. Do you want your phone back?"

_Yes._

"Alright. You free tonight?"

_Um.. Don't you work at the firm? I could just come by your office or whatever._

"Well, yeah. You could. But then you'd be missing out on an incredible dating opportunity."

_Really?_

"Oh Yes Mam. Why don't you meet me at Guestos.. Say.. Six?"

_Wow. You just jumped right to it, didn't you?_

"Is that to strong? I thought it was pretty slick myself. I thought women liked a confident play?"

_Most do.. yea.. It was something for sure. Thanks for the offer, but.._

Sally paused and looked at her wedding ring. Lightning..

_I can't.. I just really need my phone back. I have some family drama that you really don't want to deal with. Trust me.._

"Well... I tried. Alright. No worries. I'll swing by once I get a moment of freedom. This place likes to work someone to death huh?

_No kidding._

"What part of the firm you work?"

_I'm at the front desk.._

"Should be easy to find you than. Great. See you after work uh.. I didn't even get your name."

_And there's no need to. I'm nobody._

"Hmm. Well than.. Miss Nobody. I'll see you in a few hours."...


	47. Lightning finds out

Sally shuffled together some papers and laned over placing the documents into a filing cabinet when "Miss Nobody." Greeted Rhett's voice. Sally stood up and turned around greeting "Rhett, right?" More of asking. Rhett smiled and nodded. He then set a picnic basket with a red cloth napkin covering it, on her desk. Sally's brows lowered. "A pic nic basket?" She questioned. Rhett sighed and explained "Well it's not so much the basket, but what is within." He then removed the red cloth and Sally saw the bottle of wine, bread, grapes and strawberries.

"When you said no to meeting me tonight, you really didn't give me much of a choice Miss Nobody. Hope you have a few minutes to spare." Rhett said with charm. Sally was surprised and stared at the basket. "You really don't know how to take no for an answer, do you?" She asked with a smile. Rhett shrugged admitting. "No, not really.." Sally shook her head. "This is really sweet, but I can't accept this.." she replied.

Rhett glanced at the basket then back up at her saying. "That's fine.. No big deal. It wasn't technically for you anyway Miss Nobody.." He sounded a bit hurt and it made Sally feel a bit bad. "Yeah, I just.. Left work early to go and out and put all this all together for this beautiful and mysterious woman who accidentally took my phone by mistake.. Yeah, she bumped right into me almost as if it might have been on purpse.. She is this very beautiful, radiant, goddess of a woman who.. I hate that I didn't get her name. It's alright though.. I plan on trying to wooh her every day until she finally gives me a chance. Do you know if she prefers roses or lillies?" He asked. Sally stared a moment. Not sure what to say or how to say it.

"Um.." She started to reply. "I think she's.. Married..." Rhett stared a moment. "Oh." He said awkwardly. "Well.. I'm glad you told me before I.. Did something as crazy as this." He placed the cloth over the basket and reached into his pocket and placed the phone on the table. Sally felt so bad. "I am so sorry.." She took out the man's phone and placed it on the desk. Rhett took his phone and placed it into his pocket. "No, no. My mistake. I should have known a beautiful woman such as... Yourself was taken. Your husband, whomever he is.. He's a lucky man. Has my respect." He flashed a bit of a smile, took the basket and left.

Sally sighed and took her phone. She hated embarrasing the man like that, but what was she suppose to do? Sally really was married to Lightning. SHe just wished he would hurry back hime and things could get better and back to normal.. Only with Cruz.. Would they ever be? She wondered...

Lightning puked for what felt like the hundreth time into that room's toilet. Cruz knocked on the door and asked "Do you want to just.. Go to the hospital?.. I just.. I've thought you would have quit.. Barfing by now." Lightning breathed heavily. Panting and trying to catch his breath after another fun filled time over the toilet.

Slowly, Lightning got up and opened the door. Leaning on the beam. "I'm fine.." He whispered. Barely. He was so low on energy at this point. Sweat dripping down his face. Cruz's brows lowered. "Okay, that's it.. You need real help.. I thought I could help, but now I'm scared." "No.. NO, I'm fine.. Just.. Help me to the bed.. Please.." He whispered. As if talking took much effort. Cruz sighed and stared. She really was afraid now, but nodded and helped Lightning over to the bed.

After he lay down, he closed hie eyes and was quiet. Cruz stared down at him. Thinking. She debated on calling for help. Sally. Sally would know if this was actually too much or not. Cruz knew by her training that he should be okay, but.. She really just worred. "Be right back.." She muttered then stepped out the bedroom and to the kitchen, taking her phone and calling Sally...

Ring ring.. ring ring.

Cruz rushed into the kitchen and grabbed Lightning's phone. "Jackson?.." She questioned. "Hello?"

Cruz?

"Jackson? Why are you calling Lightning?"

Private business. He around?

"Not really. He's asleep right now. Trying to get clean."

Oh for fuck's sake.. I forgot about that..

"Well what was this business? Because, don't take this the wrong way, but... I can't see the two of you actually getting along after what you did."

Oh don't be a hypocrite. You slept with the old man way before I even looked at his wife.

"I'm not, I wasn't!.."

Look, is McQueen all loose in the head than?

"Sure, that's a word for it."

Great... Never mind than. I'll take care of it myself.

"But Jackson, If you"- he hung up. Cruz growled a bit and set the phone back down. Then Lightning stumbled into the room. His hand on the wall for balance. "Cruz.." he called. "I just... Want you to know.. That.. That I will do anything... for.. To make sure... You and the baby.. Ate taken care of.." he then collapsed to the ground. Cruz's eyes widened as she rushed sto his side! She sat down on her knees as Lightning rolled over onto his back and assured "I'm okay... I want to.. Be on the floor.. Floor feels cold.. Feels.. Good..." Cruz sighed and stared down into his eyes. He looked so tired.

So tired and worn out. "Jackson called. Something about some personal business. Any clue what that was about?" She asked. Lightning sighed slowly before answering "... No..." and he really didn't...

Jackson packed his duffel bag in his room. Pants, check. Shirts, underwear, check. Socks, check, deodorant, cologne, check, toothbrush, check. Ding dong. He stopped. He wasn't expecting anyone. Jackson walked out his room and to the front door, he opened it and his eyes widened. "Cleo..." he stuttered. Cleo smiled greeting "Hello Jackson." He stared at her. The fear hitting hard. "You don't control me..." He whispered like a scared little girl.

Cleo snickered at that. SHe loved that, but that wan't why she was here. SHe walked into Jackson's room asking "How is it that Lightning can get away with so much and you.. You always seem to get hurt?" Jackson's brows lowered. "No. No, you are just trying to create a wedge between me and everyone else like you always do." "But haven't you already? Sleeping with the man's wife kinda did that.." "It wasn't like that!" "No?" "NO!" Jackson yelled with anger!

Cleo stared. Her eyes widened and her smile to. Then she giggled "Oh my god.. You fell in love with her." Jackson stepped back and corrected. "No. No, I"-"You pathetic little man. Always going after a person who winds up hurting you in the end. Well, I guess some men are just drawn to drama and trauma and self distruction." She teased. Jackson shook his head and defended himself. "I am not like that." "OH really? That man who you loved, left you.. Dianna.. Sally.. What? You think she would actually choose you over her pathetic slut of a husband?" Then Cleo noticed the packed bag. "Going somwhere?" She asked. Jackson sighed and nodded.

Cleo raised a brow. "Where?" "None of your business Cleo. You need to leave." "Or what?" Jackson had enough and stepped up to her face and threatened. "Or I will kill you." Cleo laughed. She tried not to, but just couldn't help herself. Jackson frowned. Who was he kidding. He was to afraid to stand up to Cleo. He would never be as fearless as McQueen.

"Nice try Jackson." Complimented Cleo. "But we both know you can't do it.." "Why are you even her this time?.." Asked Jackson softly. Cleo sighed and shrugged answering "Because... I want McQueen dead.. And you want Sally." Jackson shook his head. "Not like this. I don't work for you. And seriously, can we just drop the whole kill McQUeen thing!? It's stupid. You've done nothing, got nowhere with it and lost everything! Fuck! If you would have chosen some other rich man's life to ruin, you probably would have a lot more right now. LIke your dam kids and stuff."

Cleo's brows lowered. She snatched Jackson by the shirt and into his face, she explained. "It's much more than that Jackson! It's more than just money! I want McQueen to hurt like he's hurt me. I want him to see everything he's lost and hurt so bad that he puts a dam gun to his head, but weak, won't pull the trigger and cries! I want to see"-"OKay, okay!.. God you are messed up..." Jackson snarled. Cleo glared at him. "All I needed was for him to take those dam drugs and instead.. He sneaks them to me and almost kills me.. No.. No, this is war and I want to see him beg for his life, for her life, for his kids' lives. I want him." She suddeny stopped and looked over her shoulder. Jackson was gone...

Cruz sat down at the kitchen table. Lightning was asleep and resting. She sighed. This was tiring. SHe was sore and tired. Stressed out. Breaking. She rubbed her belly. Mindy.. "I'm sorry you have to come into this messed up family.. It's my fault.. You and Miguel deserve better.." Miguel. Poor thing was with her parents for now. Cruz worried about that to. What if her parents took him for good.. Cruz's eyes teared up. She couldn't hold it back anymore. She was ripping apart. The tears fell as she quietly whimpered and cried.

Laying her head down onto the kitchen table and crying. Letting it all out alone, right there. "Cruz?.." Lightning muttered from the entrance beam. cruz lifted her head snad wiped her eyes. "Lightning. I,oh,I, I didn't see you there." She sniffled. Lightning frowned and walked up to her. "I'm sorry I've been out of it." "Well.. Can't help it really.." Lightning sat next to her and took her hands in his. "Thank you.. For everything.." He said softly. Cruz smiled and nodded.

Lightning cleared his throat and took a deep breath. He still wasn't feeling very well. Cruz brushed Lightning's hair out of his face then asked "You want to shower? Kinda need one." Lightning was exhausted, but managed to nod. "Yeah.. Yeah, I think I can use one." Cruz smiled. A real and perfect smile. "Come on, I'll help you." She pulled his arm up as she stood and guided Lightning to the bathroom then turned on the shower.

She stood up and looked at Lightning. Steam began to fill the room rather quickly. "Is that too hot?" She asked. Lightning stared at her. Silently staring. Cruz's brows lowered. "What?" She asked. Lightning wet his lips before answering "Nothing, it's nothing." "Okay, well.. I'm just gonna get around you here and... Let you do your thing." She awkwardly said. She shut the door as she left and Lightning sighed. At least he was starting to actually feel better...

Sally tucked Ece into bed and kissed her forehead. "Night sweetie." "Night Mama." The litle one replied. sally smiled and quietly left the twins' room then walked into her own room. She let out a sigh of relief then checked her phone. Cruz should call, but she hadn't yet. This did worry sally slightly and she dicided to call Cruz's phone this time. It rang.. It rang... And rang... Voicemail. Sally sighed and hung up. She was not about to bother leaving Cruz a message...

Lightning woke up. He was feeling sick, but not too badly. He started to feel.. Numb. Part of bring clean he guessed. He looked over next to him in the bed. Cruz. SHe was all snuggled up against him in the bed. SHe was out asleep. Lightning could smell her hair. Keeping in mind that Sally just couldn't stand by him anymore, and yet... Cruz did. She always did. Lightning carefully crawled out of bed. Letting Cruz sleep. She needed it.

Lightning stared at her a moment. Feelings for her... Gone. Cruz was young and beautiful, but.. Now Lightning wondered why he ever did what he did. He wasn't attracted to Cruz like that. He didn't feel it. How could he ever do that to Sally. To his kids.. To his family. Lightning hated himself for that and he would just have to live with it for the rest of his life.

And now Mindy. Mindy was going to have to grow up in a way he didn't wish any kid to. Lightning hated that to. He would do his best. He promised himself, his kids, Mindy, and Cruz. He was going to do his best to make sure that Mindy and even Miguel had nothing but the best. Just as his children with Sally. "Sally.." Lightning whispered her name.

He walked out of the room and grabbed his phone and called her. He hadn't spoken to her in days. He needed to hear her sweet voice. To just speak to her, to tell her how much he loved her, loves her. How much he wanted her. The phone rang.. And rang.. And rang.. Voicemail...

Ding dong. Nick opened his door to see Jackson. Nick sighed asking "What do you want wash up?" Jackson smiled and took a photo of Nick with his phone. Nick blinked a few times then asked "What was that for?" Jackson out his phone away and explained "Oh that? I just wanted the press to have one good photo of your face before I beat the shit out of you." "Huh?" THUD! Jackson punched Nick right in the nose and Nick fell to the ground!

"What the fuck man!?" Yelled Nick. Jackson knelt down and grabbed Nick's shirt saying "YOU KNOW! You hurt Sally! You and your little friends abused her, embarressed her!" "Oh fuck you!" THUD! Jackson slammed Nick's head down to the floor! "NO! Fuck you! You are gonna wish you never even looked at her!" "You have no proof of anything man! Stoop! Please!" Begged Nick as he covered his face!

Jackson snickered yelling "OH this is only the beginning! I'm just one of the men that care for Sally! You just wait until McQueen gets hold of you!" "McQueen is no threat! He's to high on his dam drugs!" "He's out of state getting clean!" Jackson corrected loudly. Nick stared at Jackson. Nick began realizing how fucked he really was. "Fine!.. Just.. Let me go and I'll turn myself in.." He whined. Jackson laughed! "I'm not that stupid and I don't want you to wind up in jail. Not just yet.." He smiled.

Nick was scared and he should be. Jackson leaned down into the cop's ear and said. "When I'm done with you.. You'll wish you never came to this town.."...

One week later...

Cruz woke up with a yawn. That was a good night's rest. She sat up and went and peeked into Lightning's room. Then she realized Lightning was not in his bed. Her eyes widened and she panicked! "Lightning.." She called softly. "Lightning." Again as she rushed dwon the hall. She ran into the living room shouting his name once more, "Lightning!" Lightning looked at her with a raised brow from the couch. Cruz was confused. He was.. Sitting there? Sipping coffee and watching tv? "Yes?.." Lightning asked.

Cruz stared still. "I.. You.. Are okay?" She asked. Lightning snickered and smiled answering "Yeah. And.. I feel pretty good today." "That's.. That's awesome!" Cruz exclaimed. Lightning nodded and set down the mug. "Yeah, and.. I feel ready to go home." He announced. Cruz's expression changed. She enjoyed his company. Even if he was pretty sick most of the time. Lightning sighed. He saw it in Cruz's face. She didn't want to leave just yet.

Lightning stood up and walked over to her and hugged her gently. "Thank you.. I'll never forget this Cruz.. And.." He pulled back and looked down at the little baby bump. He placed his hand on it then looked into her eyes. "I'm going to be in our daughter's life. And Miguel's to." "You don't have to. Miguel"-"Is going to be treated as mine just as much as Mindy and Colt and the twins. You have my word." Lightning assured.

Cruz stared into those deep blue eyes of Lightning's. He was.. So serious and sweet. Cruz nodded and then hugged him tightly. Lightning was the best in her eyes. Lightning smiled. He was glad to have Cruz. He just hoped things were going to work out with Sally next...

Sally had no call from Cruz and Cruz stopped calling her for whatever reason. Sally sighed as she sat at her desk at home. Kids were off playing. She was sad. She missed Lightning, missed feeling loved.. Hated being alone. sally leaned in her seat then checked her emails as she was sort of bored. Trying to take her mind off everything going on.

She typed in stuff on the keyboard of her computer and browsed through emails. Maybe she could use just.. A one night thing. Lightning was with Cruz. Who knew if they were going to work it out through this or not anyway. Lightning had his whore, he had his drugs.. He didn't need her, right? Wrong. sally knew better than that.

Lightning was trying. He was trying to sober up and clean up. For her, for their kids. For Cruz's kids.. Sally sighed. She hated that. She still sometimes wished Cruz and that baby would just fall off the earth some how. But she also was better than that and wished nothing like that really.

Sally decided to look up some rather interesting things. Searching for a good bar, a quiet club, something. Then a date night. A blind dating service. You answer a few questions and go on a blind date to a public venue. It sounded kind of interesting. And one of the questions asked if said person was looking for a serious relationship, or fling, or we'll see. Sally hesitated. Staring at the site and questions.

1) I am looking for a

a)Serious relationship  
b) Fling  
c) We'll see/ Not sure

Sally sighed. She could have someone watch the kids and.. Yeah, why not.

B.

2)Out of the three, I would prefer

a) Beach vacation  
b)Long road trips with various stops  
c)Stay at home and relax/staycation

C.

3) My days are usually filled with

a) Stress and a lot of work  
b) Happiness and joy  
c) There are good and bad days

C.

4)My animal companion of choice would be

a)Exotic pets  
b)Dog, cat, small bird, etc  
c)No animals in my life.

C.

5)My passion is

a) Family  
b)Work  
c) A hobbie

A... No, B.

6)I am into

a) Men  
b)Women  
c) Either or.

C. C, C, C!

After answering the next few questions, Sally stared at the submit button. Did she really want to do this? A set up, blind date, by a dating service? That wasn't her. Not right at all either, but... She took a deep breath and clicked submit. A little thank you popped up and told her to check her email for results, date place, and time. There. She did it. She was going to try it out and get out there for herself for once...

Sally wore a slim black dress that went about right under her knees in length. Wide shoulders, her hair slicked back, pearl ear rings, black panty hose and black heels, black hand purse to match. Almost dressed for a fumeral and maybe she was. She was dying inside of lonliness and heartache and stress. She got out the cab to the place that the site said to meet her mystery man at. She took a deep breath as the cab pulled away.

"Well... No turning back now Sally.." SHe told herself quiesty. She took out her phone and pulled up the emial with details.

Congratulations!

Your blind date will meet you at the Rosa garden tonight at 7.35 pm.  
Once you arrive please click the link below and tell us something that will point you out and we can send to your date so that they will reconize you! You will receive a text with a detail about your date so you may find them in the crowd! Best of luck!

Sally cliked the link and hesitated. WHat made her stand out from other people? She looked down at herself then sighed. Nothing. She was no different than anyone esle here. Sally walked in and still wasn't sure what to type in. She stared around the room. A few men were there in tux in the waiting area. Were one of them her date? One was quite large... Bigger guy in the belly and had a long beard.. Please god no. Another was older, but.. Seemed nice to look at. Had small eyes and was asian though. Glasses. He suddenly sneezed and wiped his nose with his hand. Gross. Please no.

The other man was bald, but young. Maybe even younger than her. Nice arms.. Tones.. Maybe a fireman. That might be fun. Then her phone beeped. The text. Sally's eyes widened. She quickly looked around and then finally typed, "Pixie cut. Blonde." In the box and hit enter then pulled up her text. Her hint, to find her date was

I am wearing a christmas tie.

Sally snickered reading that. A christmas tie? Really? "Oh." Said a man from behind. Sally turned around to see Rhett. Her eyes widened. "I believe you have some explaining to do Miss Nobody." He whispered. Sally sighed and nodded replying "I suppose I do.." "Come on, let's get our table. We can talk there." "But there's a line." Sally pointed out. Rhet chuckled and shook his head saying "Not for me." He walked up to a waitress who smiled and nodded, glanced at Sally. Sally looked the other way. Her cheeks turning a little red.

This was stupid. A terrible idea. But now she was already this deep. Rhett knew she was married and now he was her blind date!? sally knew she could just walk out, but then she would still have to face Rhett at work. Might as well get this over with and just.. Make up something. Of course, she didn't have to. She did not owe Rhett the truth.

Rhett walked back over to Sally and smiled. "Come on." He took her hand gently and lead her to a table in the back of the dining hall. The two sat dwon, ordered some wine, got their drinks to the table and Rhett began. "So.. I thought you said you were married?" He questioned. Sally sighed and nodded answering "I did. It's.. A really.. Delicate and confusing.. Um.. Complicated situation really." "Last I checked, cheating isn't complicated."

Sally's eyes widened. "No. No, it's not like that.. See.. He's.. He and I are.. Sort of married.. He's not around anymore..." She sighed. Trying to think how to say what was going on. Rhett frowned reolying "Oh. Oh! I'm so sorry. I assumed you.. How long has he been gone?" "Um.. About a week almost now." "Wow..." Rhett said as he leaned back into his seat. "Now it was hard for me when my wife and I divorced, but.. I couldn't imagine how I'd feel if she had passed. I'm so sorry.." Sally stared. He thought she meant that Lightning died?

Sally bit her lips and decided to lie and go with it. "Yep.. It's.. Hard... For me..." Awkward. Rhett nodded replying "Sure, yeah. That's why you answered fling. Not ready to quite move on." "Yes, well.. Wait? You saw the answers?" "No, but.. I've used the site before. They match you pretty much with your answer twin." "Oh.. Really?" Sally asked curiously. Rhett sipped his wine and nodded. "MMhmm. Guess you and I have more in common than you think." Sipping his wine.

Sally sipped her's to. It was an interesting thought. "So what is your real name Miss Nobody?is that how you wish to remain?" Asked Rhett. Sally snickered with a small smile before answering "Sally. It's... Just Sally." Rhett smiled. "Beautiful name. Simple. I like it." Sally raised a brow. "You really don't know who I am?.." She questioned. Rhett shook his head slowly asking "Should I? I'm sorry.." "No, no. It's okay. Most people just reconize me for my husband's old line of work." "Awe.. What did he do?" Sally stared and hesitated. "Uuhh.. Politics." Lied. Rhett nodded "And you a lawyer." Sally nodded and sipped her wine. gulping down her lies with it.

"So do you have kids?" Asked Sally. Rhett snickered with a smile and nodded. "I do. One daughter. Her name is Kaley. She is.. A mess. Thirteen. Thirteen and into boys and make up and this new phone app that is kind of like vine? I don't know. But, she literally drives me insane." Sally giggled. "I have three." "Three!?" Rhett's eyes widened! Sally nodded. "Yup. Two boys and a girl. Of course they are far from their teenage years. Oldest has just started school actually." "Oh wow. You waited a while to have them. Let me guess... Work first?" Sally hesitated. "Something like that..." She muttered. Rhett slowly sighed. "You look beuatiful tonight." He said with a charming smile.

Sally sipped the rest of her wine and thanked him. "Thanks.. I gotta say.. You were pretty bold to wear a christmas tie to a blind date." "Awe well.. I wanted to my date to have something to remember me by." "You don't-didn't want the date to end... Someplace a little more private?" Sally asked. Rhett's eyes widened. "Oh. No, I would love that! But wearing this tie, it can go either way for her. If the date goes well and turns into another, it's something we can look back on like... Awe.. Remember our first date? you wore that tacky, but cute tie and really looked adorbale. And if the date goes bad than she can go to her friends and be like I went on a date with this dork who wore a freakin christmas tie. What a weirdo." He chuckled.

Sally laughed. It was a really funny thing. She nodded. "Alright. That's.. That's a good one, I'll, I'll admit." Rhett was happy to hear it and loved seeing Sally smile and laugh. "You have an adorable laugh." He complimented. Sally sighed. "...My husband use to say that.." Rhett saw her pain and thinking she had just lost her husband he reached acrodd the table and placed his hand over Sally's. "Hey... Let's go for a walk. It's a nice and cool night for it. Might see a star or two if we're lucky." Sally glanced at their hands touching. Rhett seemed so.. Normal. Normal and nice. She smiled and nodded, agreeing to his purposal...

Rhett held the door open for Sally then walked by her side on the busy city sidewalk. It was dark.. Cool.. Pretty perfect really. Except for the fact that Rhett wasn't Lightning. Rhett sighed and looked at Sally smiling. "So... Sally." He began. "Which is it going to be?" He asked. Sally looked up at him with slight confusion. "What do you mean?" She asked. Rhett chuckled and answered as they walked "Well are we going to look back and you tell me about how adorable I looked in this tie or are you going to go tell your friends about the dork you went out with tonight? Just.. Know that if you choose the second choice, I'm going to tell all my friends that I went out with this old hag named Helda who looked like a character from hocas pocas." Sally laughed.

Rhett stopped, stopping Sally and the two faced each other. Hans in hands. "So?" He asked. "May I jave a second date Miss Sally?" He asked so nicely and so sweetly. Sally sighed and bit her lips thinking about it for sure, but.. Lightning. "Um.." She began. "Why don't you ask me that again in the morning..." "But I don't have your number?" Rhett pointed out. Sally raised a brow. Making a weird face. Rhett's eyes then widened. "OH!.. Oh you mean. Wow. Yeah, let's go back to my place. Um.. TAXI!" He called and waved one down...

Sally walked into Rhett's home. He followed, shutting the door and flicking the light switch on. Sally walked further inside the extravagant home. Dark wood on the floors and walls. Open kitchen with bought white counters that blended well with the dark stained wood. "Wow.. You have a beautiful place." She complimented. Sally turned around just in time to see Rhett toss his blazer onto the couch and loosen his tie. Tossing it down as well. "You wanna give me a tour?" She asked seductively. Rhett approached her answering "Another time maybe.." He grabbed her face in his hands and they kissed. The kiss was loud. Smacking and sloppy.

Both pulled away and open their eyes. Staring at eachother closely. They stood there in the center of the living room. Gazing into each other's eyes. Sally smiled and looked down. Rhett snickered asking "Was it that bad?" Sally shook her head and turned away from him. "No. No, it's not that." She bit her nails. This wasn't right. She sighed. "I really want to sleep with you Rhett." Rhett smiled proudly and shrugged. "I do. I really.. Really do. Like you have no idea!.. It's just.. It's me, I just... It feels so... So wrong." Sally admitted with a depressing expression. Rhett stared at her a moment. He placed his hands on his hips as if contemplating.

"Hey, it's okay. I can wait. I'm not a complete jerk Sally. I understand. Too soon is too soon." He assured. Sally smiled, but then frowned.. Rhett was really sweet. Sally walked back up to him and placed her hands on his chest. "No, I want this to happen." She said. Rhett stared down at her. Slowly, they kissed again. This kiss was more tender.. Gentle.. Soft. Sally pulled away. Rhett asking "Was that better?" Sally nodded, but then shook her head as she began to try and think of why she just couldn't. She did this with Jackson, why was it not working with Rhett.

"Um.. Okay! Let's try this!" She exclaimed. "You just put your hands here." She grabbed Rhett's hands and placed them onto her hips then "And I'll place mine here." wrapping her hands behind his neck. She smiled. "Now, let's try this again." Rhett smiled still and then once again, the two kissed. The kiss was rough, not in a sexual way. But a frustrating way. As if they were trying to force this. Sally pulled away with a growl! Rhett sighed. It just wasn't working for her.

"Maybe you just aren't ready." Rhett implied "It's hard to move on after someone you loved passes..." he was tender with that. Sally stared at him saying "No, I'm fine, it's fine." Her tone even sounded frustrated. "Oh! I know! I know!" She shouted. "Just take me. Just.. Give it to me. The full.. um thing. Show me what you got." She exclaimed. Rhett raised a brow asking "Like?.. Man handle you?" He chuckled. "Yes!" She shouted! "Just take me and do whatever you want to me." Sally answered seductively.

Rhett hesitated. And Sally teased. "Come on... You never just took full control of a woman before? What are you? Chicken?" Rhett shook his head. "No, but.. (sigh)" "Come on!.. Just.. Kiss me. Kiss me with a kiss that says we are, are going... to do it like wild animals!" "Animals?..." Questioned Rhett. Sally sighed and rubbed her brow. Whatever she needed and yearned for, Rhett just wasn't fulfilling it.

Sallybit her sounded crazy. She sighed."Know what... Nevermind.. I'm sorry about tonight." Sally muttered with a frown. "Thank you though." She stepped closer and lifted up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "I'll call a cab." Sally said then walked to the door. Rhett sighed and let her walk then caught up saying "I'll wait with you." He was just so... Normal...

A car pulled up. Rhett opened the passenger door for Sally. Sally stopped before getting in and turned to Rhett apolgizing once more. "So sorry for... Tonight. I really wanted it to go differently.. But..." "It's alright. You need your time and I understand that. It's not like I'm going anywhere." He took her hand and kissed it softly. "I will wait if you'd like." He added. Sally sighed and smiled. "Don't." She replied

Rhett was surprised, but he nodded. "Good night Sally." "Night.." Sally got into the car, the door shut, and Rhett faded into the distance.

Sally leaned her head back onto the seat. That was absolutely horrible and embarrassing! She wished she never went out on that date! And now.. At work!?.. it was going to be so awkward. Rhett probably thinks she's some sex crazed whore whose husband died! Sally felt incredibly stupid for all of it, the entire night!

"That bad huh?" Asked Jackson. Sally looked at him and smiled."Thank you for picking me up." "It's nothing. I was just getting back to town anyway." He admitted. Sally curiously asked "Oh. Where did you go?" "Just.. Taking care of some business I had to do." He assured firmly. Sally didn't ask more questions. She was still trying to figure out why she couldn't.. Do anything with Rhett. She did with.. Jackson. She stared at the young man then noticed a bruise on his face. "What happened to you?" "Hmm?" "Your face!" Sally pointed out.

Jackson shrugged answering "Got into a bit of a... An argument. I'm fine." Sally sighed. Staring at him. She thought about making a move and dragging Jackson into her bed and just feeling that young, raw power, but.. She was exhausted. She was embarrassed and in the end.. Sally just knew that Jackson couldn't fill her void. Lightning. She had been constantly thinking about him and hadn't heard from him in days.. What if he were in the hospital!? What if anything! Sally called Cruz.. But Voicemail. The usual. She tried once more. Voicemail. She sighed and gave up.

Jackson glanced at her and asked "What's wrong?" "Hmm? Nothing.. I just.. I miss Lightning." "After everything he has done to you?" "Yes Jackson! Because that's what marriage is! You fight and sometimes..Things happen, but in the end you just, you miss that one person you love!" "YEAH!? Well sometimes the person you love doesn't love you back!" Jackson yelled! Sally stared at him. "I'm sorry Jackson.." She mumbled. "Can you please just take me home. I just want to try and get ahold of Lightning or Cruz even.. I need to know how he's doing.." Jackson sighed and nodded.

It was a quiet ride to her house. "Why choose him?" Jackson finally asked. "Excuse me?" Sally questioned a bit rudely. Jackson shook his head and said "McQueen hurt you. He's.. Distgusting. A pig of a man and yet you keep running back to him. I on the other hand, would never do that! I would never hurt you! I would protect you from bastards like Nick! I'd stand up for you and why can't you see what I am willing to give to make you happy? Make those kids happy?"

But Sally only became angry with the young man. "Are you kidding me!? You hurt me just as much!" "WHAT!? When!?" Yelled Jackson. Sally's brows lowered as she snapped. "First time is when you made my husband push himself so hard that it caused him to crash! Second time was when you released that dam video of my husband pushing Cruz against a wall! I knew about the afair and Lightning and I were working through it and it did not need to go public! Third time is when you admitted your feelings for me during a hard time in my life because my marriage was so messed up and confusing!" Jackson sighed.

He went quiet as Sally pouted in the passenger seat next to him. He never knew she kept count of that. "And now here... Now.. You're hurting me now.. Trying to make me choose you over the man I love and want to be with.. The Father of my children.. Lightning and I have years together.. We built a relationship Jackson.. And yes.. Even after what he did, I still will go back to him. Maybe I'm stupid, fine... But I love him..." Sally finished. Jackson didn't say anything except. "Okay.. I hope he treats you better.."...

Sally thanked Jackson for picking her up and taking her home as she opened the car door. "Are the kids home?" Asked Jackson. Sally shook her head answering "No, my Dad was kind enough to keep them for the night." "Wow. Your Dad was helping you get laid?" Chuckled the young man. Sally snickered and explained "No, he just wants me to move on.." Jackson and Sally stared at each other a moment. Sally hurt him. Sally hurt him for.. The second time.. Here and now.. "Good bye Jackson." She said then got out and began calling Cruz again and again as she walked up to the door. Jackson sighed and drove away. Givig up on one of the most amazing women he had ever been with. Grabbing out her keys, Sally began unlocking the door. Voicemail. Over and over voicemail.

"Come on Cruz... Answer me.." Sally whined as she opened the door. "I just want to know how..." she stopped dead to see him standing there. "Lightning?" She questioned. Was he really standing before her!? Lightning let out a sigh of relief and smiled in a pathetic and goofy way. Sally dropped her keys, her phone, her purse and asked "Are you back? Are you?... Are you okay? Clean?.." she gasped. Lightning nodded answering "I'm clean. About a week now, but It's going to stay that way.. I'm back. I want you back." Both needed eachother! Both stepped forward and collapsed into each other's arms!

"Lightning I was so worried and I missed you! I, I didn't know what had happened because Cruz stopped calling me and then when I would call you, I always missed you!" Sally cried. She actually began crying. Their embrace not letting up. Both clinging to eahc other afriad that if they let go they might loose each other for good! Then Lightning began "I'm sorry for everything.. I Messed up at the funeral and well, let's just be honest. Everytime before that." Sally only pulled away to look up into his eyes. Lightning glanced her up and down. "You're wearing that dress." That dress. The one she wore when she would be descreetly seductive, usually on purpose. "Were you on a date?' He asked in slight disbelief.

Sally sighed and opened her mouth to answer, but Lightning stopped her saying "I don't care." He hugged her tight. "I deserve it.. You deserve better." Sally was a little surprised as she hugged him tightly again. "Nothing happened Lightning. Because in the end.. No one is you.. I wanted you and thought of you all night.. I even left the guy just becuase.. I couldn't.. I needed you.." She whimpered. Lightning sighed. Now he wouldn't say it, but he was so happy to hear that. "I love you Sally. I love you so much and I am so sorry for this.. For what I've done to you.." He grabbed her shoulders and looked into her beautiful eyes.

"Please let me come back... Let me be your husband again. I know I screwed up before and I've said things like this over and over again.. I suck. I suck, but.. I want you to be happy and I want you to choose. I will respect whatever you decide.. Doesn't have to be me.. But I hope it is.." sally took his hands in her's. Smiling. "Oh Lightning..." Her smile faded. "What about Cruz?" She asked in a change of tone. Lightning stared a moment. Thinking.

"Well.." He began. "She is having my baby.. She will always be a part of our lives.. But I don't want her. I'm not attracted to her and to be honest. I.. I don't know what I saw in her before. She was... Just there I guess. She is not you. I don't want young and.. Whatever that is.. I want us, I want this!.. I want what we had, I want you." He assured. Sally smiled again. Lightning then dropped down onto one knee and asked "Come to France with me." Sally's eyes widened. "France? What"-"My Mom's will requires me to go to France. Come with me." "What?.. What about the kids?" "Bring them. All of you come with me. I have to do this thing.." "Have to do what thing exactly?" "Attempt to qualify for le mans so that her will can be opened and everyone get their shares and Neil try to sue for it..." "Neil wants to sue?" "Yeah, not important. He won't actually do that to us all." Lightning stood back up. "Wait, did you say the Le mans!? The twenty four hour race!? Lightning, no. You can't race that! You've never raced longer than like.. Three hours..." "I know that and I won't be in the race. I just have to attempt to qualify. I honesly doubt I'll even make that." He admitted.

Sally sighed replying "I can't drop Colton out of school to just run to France Lightning.. And the kids don't even have propper papers and"-"Fine, just us. I have to go legally... And I wouldn't want anyone else by my side there. Think about it. We can.. Spend some time together.. Re connect.. Just the two of us." He was being really convincing. Sally smiled again. "Lightning..." "Just think about it.. Please.. That's all I'm asking." He added. Sally nodded agreeing. "Alright, I'll think about it." The two hugged tightly again. OH how they missed each other so much.

"I'm sorry.." Lightning whimpered. His eyes teared up. He was breaking as he held his wife. He missed her and he hated himself for how he had treated.. What he had put her through.. For the long career and long lonely nights apart while he pursued his dreams.. She encouraged him.. Making her wait for a baby, the start of their family..She stuck with him.. The affair and she forgave him... ... For the tape of him and Cruz.. Sally still loved him... For the times he walked out and yet she was still there for him to come back to.. For the times he chose the wrong path and even when she said she wouldn't wait, that it was over and that she was done and she would leave, she would welcome him with open arms... Cruz was sweet and always willing and there for him because she wanted him, but Sally.. Sally was always there with forgiving arms because she loved him. It didn't matter how bad things got. Some how.. These two always found a way back to each other.

The two gazed at each other. The two just wanted to be together. They gently kissed. Lightning pulled away first as he had to point out "You taste.. And smell different." Like another man really. Sally's eyes widened. Rhett. "Oh gosh. Oh I am so sorry. Let me get cleaned up and then we can.. Continue where we let off." She began up the stairs, Lightning stopped her saying "Actually.. I'm.. Tired anyway.." sally stared at him. She understood. It was't exactly a turn on to smell another man all over your wife. "Okay.. Hey Stickers... It's good to have you back." She smiled. He smiled. "It's good to be back." He replied. She loved him. He loved her. That's all they needed. "Night." "Night.."...

The next morning. Sally woke up first. She looked over to see Lightning next to her. She smiled. She felt happy. Happy to see him. She scooted closer, lay an arm over his chest and and snuggled up against him. Closing her eyes and just taking him in. His scent.. His chest breathing. He was alive and well and he was here. With her. He came back as he promised. She just couldn't help but smile. And France!? He had to go and wanted her to come along. It could be a good thing. Get out of this place, just the two of them to reconnect. It really could be a great thing. Lightning let out a sigh as he woke up. He looked over at his wife and smiled.

She was the most beautiful and amazing creature ever. Sally lifted her head and greeted "Good morning." "Morning." "Yes." Sally replied. Lightning raised a brow. "Yes?.." He asked. Sally nodded answering "Yes. I'll go to France with you." Lightning sat up and smiled. "Really?" He asked. Sally nodded. Lightning was happy to hear that! He leaned close to they kissed softly. Her velvet like lips against his rough chapped lips. "I love you Sally." He muttered as they departed. Sally caressed the side of his face. "Just don't leave me." She pleaded quietly. Lightning promised her there in bed. "I will never leave you. Never cheat.. No more drugs. Not even alcohol at this point. I want to be around for you and the kids and.. I can't live without you."

Sally loved hearing all of this. She just hoped he meant it and stuck to it. She leaned in and kissed his lips again. A long awaited feeling of need just grew within her. Lightning pulled away asking "Don't you have work?" Sally shook her head answering "Not today. I'm staying home with you. My Dad is dropping the kids off at school and I'm suppose to pick them up after work." Lightning nodded and swallowed loudly. "I might.. Get back and finish that play house outside.." Sally nodded then kissed him again. It was obvious she wanted and need his touch. Lightning pulled away asking "Are you sure?" Sally stared into his eyes. Unsure why he was so.. Hesitant.

"Yes.." She huffed. Lightning smiled as his lips pressed to her's. "Let's fuck like we use to.." He growled. Sally snickered. She couldn't help it and it wasn't that it was funny, just "It's been so long, I don't think I remember how to do that." She joked. Lightning gazed upon her asking "Is that a challenge?" With a seductive tone. Sally giggled a bit. That was just too much. The two slowly began kissing again. Softly and quietly.. Sally moaned slightly. Now this, this felt right. This felt amazing, electrifying!

Sally pulled away and whispered "I want you Lightning.. Just push me down and fuck me." Lightning smiled. Oh how longed to hear her sweet begging again. SOmething Cruz never did in the same way EVER. Lightning's smile pressed against Sally's. Kissing gently and openeing mouths to twirl and begin a dance in eahc other's mouths. Sally was only wearing a baggy white shirt and some silk striped panties. Blue and black with some white. Didn't really matter. They wouldn't be on for much longer.

Lightning gently guided sally down. Crawling over her, he continued to kiss her velvet lips with passion. Making sure she felt all of his want and lust, feeling all of his worry, his heart ache, he missed her. Kissing her as if it were the last. His heart in much pain. So much, he could and even just might cry after they made love. He did not yearn for the rough, wild, creative sex that got him excited easily.

No, Lightning wanted to make love here. He wanted to just touch and kiss every inch of her body. His wife. Not his fling, not a girlfriend, not a whore, not his trianer, not even his lover. His wife. No other woman would bare that title. Ever.

Lightning pulled away and began kissing her neck. One kiss, two, three. Over and over. Suckling her soft skin. She was so soft.. Everywhere! One of his hands rubbed from her knee and into her thigh.. Her skin was warm.. So soft and warm.. He rubbed from her innder thigh to the panties.. Grazing his fingers over the top of them and her belly. HIs thumb rubbed over her belly button. His hand rubbed downward as his lips met her's again.

Making out as he brushed her area. The panties were already getting wet. Good. He wanted to know that he could some how by some miracle turn this creature on. Lightning was in a t shirt, boxers, and sleep pants. A little over dressed for the occasion in Sally's opinion. She found the elastic band of his pants and boxers and wasted no time in gently tugging them open and slipping her other hand into his pants. Making out as she gently massaged his hardening member.

Breaths were heavy, gasping as they would breathe and kiss over and over. Lightning pulled back and sat up on his knees. Removing his pants and boxers in a clumsy fashion and tossing them aside. Sally smiled and looked up at him. He crawled back over her and kissed her lips. Now, because of hia abuse of drugs and excessive drinking, Lightning had lost weight and muscle. He wasn't the man he use to be. Age took it's toll along with stress. But truly, he was still as caring and loving as he was in the past. Before all of the bad.

They kissed passionatly. Lightning kissing her neck, the middle of Sally's throat. Sally moaned in a brethy way. Sexy and quiet. Lightning took her panties and slid them slowly down her silk like legs. He missed this. Not the sex exactly, but her. He missed her scnt, her body, her shyness, her tenderness. Lightning crawled over her, Sally grabbed his face and they kissed again. It seemed kissing was the best part at the moment and neither could get enough of one another.

Lightning rubbed his member at her entrance. She was wet and warm.. So moist. Sally closed her eyes and moaned. She missed him and his touch. That tenderness he often showed in bed. Lightning broke the kiss and kissed under her ear. "I love you Sally.." He groaned into her ear. Sally loved hearing it. His touch between her legs making her rain on him. "Oh Lightning... Please.. Put it in me already." She begged.

Lightning looked back at her face, her eyes. Gazing down upon her beauty. "Fuck I love you so much." He said and brushed some of the hair out of her face. Sally smiled. Then they kissed again. Making out with such a forgiving love. Lightning began moving his pelvis, pushing the very tip of himself against her hole. Her sweet, war, wet, ready and ever begging hole. "OH Lightning..." She moaned and whimpered his name as they gasped for air. Lightning kissed her cheek. Being so slow and gentle and caring. Taking his time. "Not quite yet.." He replied. He then pulled away. He removed his shirt and tossed it aside then lifted her up and kissed each breast and nipple with care. He then kissed between them.

Licking and going down, kissing her tummy and right above her area. He kissed her clit. Getting a taste of her. Fuck she tasted sweet. A sweet bitterness of such perfect flavors. He groaned a bit, breathing a warm air against her area. He made sure her legs were spread wide as his tounge gently licked upward from her hole to clit. Hole to clit, again and again. Causing Sally to moan and breath loudly. His tongue was so wet and warm.. Covering her area entirely as he lapped her up. Then the best of it, he slowly pushed his tongue inside her.

Though he had done this many times throughout their relationships, it always seemed to surprise Sally how good he was with that amazing tongue! "Enough." Sally ordered firmly. Lightning sat up quick. A little confused and blushing. "Did I do something wrong?.." He asked softly. worried that.. Maybe... She just couldn't love him like she wanted. sally shook her head as she reached for his hands. "No. I just want you inside me now and I want you to kiss me again." She pulled his face to her's as he crawled back over her body.

The lovers- Husband and wife kissed with painful, needy, longing passion as Lightning pushed the tip inside his wife. Sally whimpered a bit. He entered further. Kissing forever as they began to make love. This wasn't sex. It was a reunion of two souls that had been broken, beaten, lost, forgotton. Two people who had been alone, on their own. Both let down, fell down and thought they would never make it back to this moment.

Making love, making out, hands touching every inch of eachother. Her nails to his back, his shoulders.. Grabbing sheets, running fingers through his hair, her hair. Kissing her velvet lips, his salty skin. Feeling her tighten as he pulsed inside her. Kissing, always kissing. Never letting go, never letting up, never hurting like that again. This was bliss. This was how they should be connected all the time.

Laying side by side. His heated skin, her floral scent, the warmth of the bed, the softness of her lips, the firmness of his chest. The cool of the morning, the light of the sun. Evry moment remembered as this was the moment they knew there was no way either would let something happen to the other ever again. The bond was repaired, it was stronger than before. Not that sex had fixed everything. But just the connection, the mental connection here was so strong that both knew exactly what the other wanted, needed and would do for the other without needing a word of assurance to be spoken...

Sally finished getting dressed as LIghtning came up behind her. Watching her button up her top. He smiled as he gazed at her. She was amazing. He was just happy to be here right now. Having this chance to make this right. Sally turned around asking "What?" "Hmm? Nothing. You are just so beautiful.." He mumbled quietly. Sally smiled then walked up to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck. "Are you really going to stay clean?" She asked.

Lightning nodded. "Yes. I don't want to go back to that." He admitted. sally was glad to hear it, she just hoped he stayed true to that. "Alright." She replied. "I'm gonna hold you to it." A warning. Lightning chuckled a bit. "Okay Sal. Go ahead. Might ned it." sally sighed. The two kissed breifly before Sally pulled away. "I have to go pick up the kids. You wanna come?" She offered. Lightning shook his head.

"No, I think I'm going to get back to work on that playhouse. Plus I need to call Chad, get those tickets to France and stuff to." He said. But then Sally's eyes teared up. Lightning didn't understand. He quickly rushed to her asking what was wring. Sally sniffled and wiped her eyes. Roughly throwing herself into his arms. "I just.. I don't want to come back and find you have left again.." She began to cry. Lightning wrapped his arms around her. He hated himself so much for the things he had put Sally though. "No, no.. Sally, I am not leaving. I am not going back down that stupid road. I learned my lesson." He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at his face, into his eyes. "I am here to stay. I am here. I am not leaving you, okay?" He tried to assure.

But he knew that his patterns were just so expected. So predictable. He held her in his arms and wiped her tears. "I love you Sally.. Thank you.. For just.. Putting up with me.. You shouldn't have. You should have moved on." "I know.." Sally muttered. "But I just.. I love you Lightning.." She cooed. Lightning smiled then kissed her forehead. "I'll be here waiting. Go on and get the kids. I can't wait to see them to." Lightning added. And man, he really couldn't wait to see his three amazing children. He missed them, he loved them and he wasn't going to miss anymore of their lives. Colt, Ece, Landon and Mindy and even Miguel would come first, Sally second, and Cruz thrird. Cruz would always come last.

"Alright." Replied Sally as she wiped her eyes. She grabbed her keys and kissed Lightning's cheek. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." She warned. Lightning agreed with "I'll stay right here. Promise." Sally stared at him a moment. Eying him. Maybe she just wasn't sure. She had a right to be. She nodded though. "Okay." She walked away. Leaving to get the kids. Lightning sighed and stared at hinself in the stand up mirror. He changed. He wasn't the same man he was.. He was worn down.. Dragged through some rough roads... Aged.. Then on the table next to the mirror he saw Sally's phone. "Sal! Wait up!" He shouted as he grabbed her phone.

Lightning rushed down and tried to catch her before she left. But when he got out to the drive way, she was already half way down the road and then gone. He sighed. Oh well, she'd be back shortly anyway. ONe undread messge. Lightning glanced at the screen. He shouldn't, but..

He walked back into the house and shut the door. Staring at the screen of Sally's phone. He really shouldn't. But he did. He unlocked the phone and it opened up to photos. a cute picture of Ece in a princess gown. Lightning couldn't help but smile at it. Ece was just so adorable. He swiped next.. Colton and Landon playing with some robots on the floor, swipe next, Ece eating pasta. Funny and messy and yet still totally adorable, next, a video. He clicked it. Colton dancing with a cowboy hat on. Best dance ever, for a child that it. Next, another video. Play,

Screen was black. Nick's voice greeted "Well good evening Miss Sally. Honestly, I'm a little surprised you showed up." "You didn't think I would?" She asked. Nick answering "No, not really. Come in, come in." A moment of silence, a door shut. Sally's voice "I thought you said just.. Me and you..?" Sally pointed out quietly and nervously. Nick with "I did. Sally, this is Travis and Harry. We all graduated together from the police academy." Nick explained.

Sally nervously greeting "Hi.. Nice to meet you both... Um.. Nick." "Yeah?" "I thought we were um.. Just us.. Talking.." "Yeah I know. I actually didn't expect to have Travis and Harry come over. It was more of a.. Surprise.." He shrugged. Sally with "Oh.. Kay.. Well.. On that note, I'll just come back tomorrow. Let you boys catch up." "Relax.. Stop and stay a while. You smoke?" He asked.

"I should really go Nick.." Sally said. Nick explaining "I'll be right back.. I did tell Sally we would talk about some things earlier.." A moment of silence, another door shut.

The camera shifted around and then you could see barely. Phone was obvioualy in a front pocket on Sally. "So... Talking.." Nick said as Sally stood there. Unsure what to say or do. Nick sighed and asked "Where's Lightning now?" "Home.. Asleep." Sally answered. Nick nodded then sat down on his bed. He patted the seat next to him, but Sally didn't move, instead, she muttered "No I.. I'm good here." The camera could probably see him perfectly from her pocket. Nick snickered and nodded.

"Well.. I don't think you understood what I.. Um.." He began then stopped. He was thinking. "I didn't invite you over for a chat Sally. See me and the guys have this thing we do every year. We've done it sense college really and.. See this year it's my turn to host. So.. I technically promised them I'd be bringing Cruz, but she's pregnant and that's just.. No fun. So.. There was you.. I mean you are the wife of famous race car driver Lightning McQueen. What man wouldn't want those bragging rights?" He shrugged. Sally asking"What are you talking about Nick?.." shakingly.

Nick stood up and assured "You're not the first. Won't be the last either. It's just some fun. Come on, you can't say that you never dreamed of a moment like this? Where a few cops take advantage of you?" Sally stepped back a few steps asking "You can't be serious?.. That's rape... That's gang.. Rape." Nick snickered saying "We're not a gang. Calm down. We have some relaxants if you'd like. Weed, pills, alcohol. You're pick or nothing of course." Sally was in panic! She turned around and grabbed out her phone. Suddenly the video ended.

Lightning stood. His face a bit pale. What just happened? He was asleep? When was this!? What the fuck!? Nick? But... Nick was a cop?.. Nick and these other two men?.. Lightning was in shock. Complete shock! He stared at the phone. Not sure what to do at this very second, he opened the un-read message.

Sorry about last night. I didn't mean to upset you and I am sorry for the times I hurt you.. I was a different person back then.. You understand, right? I'm just sorry. And.. The real reason I had that bruise was because I went and saw Nick. We didn't exactly agree on a few things and I know you didn't want me to, but he had to pay for what he did.

-Jackson.

Lightning stared. Few things in that message really. One, Jackson? Why? Why was it Jackson? What- why did she go out with Jackson last night? And he hurt her? Back then? When? What the heck was he talking about? And then Nick?

So Nick...

Nick...

Nick was a dead man.

Sally walked the kids to the front door of the house. They did not expect their Father to be here and Sally did not mention it to them. Mostly, just in case Lightning left again. He was a bit of a flight risk still in her eyes. The door swumg open and the place was quiet. Kids ran off as they usually did to go on and play. Sally shut the front door and walked throught the kitchen and to the back window to see if Lightning was indeed outside, building, working on that play house for the kids.

He wasn't.

Sally sighed. It hurt, but that did not mean that he was gone. Sally checked in the living room. He wasn't there either. Bathrooms below, nope. Up stairs, she could hear Colton and the twins playing in one of their rooms. She opened the bedroom door slowly. If he wasn't home, it would break her. She would break down and cry it all out because she really let him close. She let him in again and that would just be unbearable!

She opened the door and there he was. Sitting on the bed. Thinking. His eyes were filled with tears. Sally was quickly concerned for him. She shut the bedroom door and rushed to his side. "Lightning.. Lightning what's wrong? Are you okay? Did you?.. Take.. Something?.." She asked softly and gentle. Lightning looked at the woman sitting next to him and said. "I didn't protect you." "What?" Sally raised a brow.

Lightning nodded saying "Nick.. Nick and his two fucking friends. They are all dead!' He snapped as he stood up. Sally shook her head. The tears began filling her eyes. "Lightning.. I.. I.." "You.. Why didn't you tell me!?" Lightning cried! Sally shook her head, crying "I don't know!.. I.. I didn't want something to happen to you! Nick is a cop Lightning!" "That gives him no right to do what he did! Did he?!.. Did they actually?!..." He just couldn't get the word out!

Sally cried. She didn't have to answer. Lightning could see it in her tears and he was going to kill him. All three of them! Suddenly the bedroom door flung open! Ece and Landon ran in with happy smiles to see their Father. Lightning sighed and sucked up the tears and pain and kelt dowm, hugging his children. Sally however, couldn't keep it together and rushed to the master bath and shut the door to quuietly cry. Lightning hated that, but now the kids. He couldn't just tell them to bug off. Colton walked in slowly. Lightning looked at him and managed to smile.

Colton frowned and asked "How long are you staying?..." Lightning shook his head answering "I'm not leaving. I know.. You don't have to believe me Colt.. I love you, okay?.. You know that?" He asked. Colton shrugged. That hurt. That hurt a lot. Lightning sighed. He really messed up as a Father.. As a husband. But not anymore. Not again. "I'm here Colt. I'm staying. I just.." Nick. Lightning wanted to go after that man and kill him! Beat him to a pulp! Give him what he deserved! But.. Staring at Colton.. He could not leave again to just run off and do something like that. SOmething that might lead him down the wrong path.

"I'm not going anywhere Colton. I will not leave you." Lightning assured the kid. Even for now.. He would not go to Nick, but maybe.. He could bring Nick to him...

Late that night... Nick's phone buzzed. He was at work, finishing up some paper work while Sheriff was in the bathroom. The toilet flushed and the Sheriff walked out and approached Nick at the desk. "You lock up when you finish?" He asked the younger cop. Nick nodded with a friendly smile answering "Sure thing Sheriff." "Great. See you tomrrow." Waved Sheriff as he left the building. Nick snickered and shook his head.

Sheriff was his own kind of character. Nick grabbed his phone and checked the message. It was a short video clip. Unknown number. The cop pressed play and fell a little scared after seeing it.

Nick stood up and assured "You're not the first. Won't be the last either. It's just some fun. Come on, you can't say that you never dreamed of a moment like this? Where a few cops take advantage of you?" Sally stepped back a few steps asking "You can't be serious?.. That's rape... That's gang.. Rape." Nick snickered saying "We're not a gang. Calm down. We have some relaxants if you'd like. Weed, pills, alcohol. You're pick or nothing of course." Sally was in panic! She turned around and grabbed out her phone. End of video.

Nick was pale. Nervous. He saw his face in that video. Then another text from that number.

Unless you want this to go public, meet me at Gavin's bar in xxxx California.

-Unknown

Nick stared at it and replied.

Who is this?

-Nick

Lightning McQueen.

That answer that he read on that screen only stopped Nick's heart with fear. The kind of fear that crippled a person, the kind that made your head buzz and feel numb, the kind that made you pee yourself, the kind of fear that led you to seek help from the most unlikely people...


	48. The rubber band finally snaps!

It was so quiet as the couple lay in bed. Neither asleep. Lightning glanced at Sally. How could she really think that not telling him was best? He just couldn't believe that! Sally glanced over and he looked back up at the ceiling. Sally sighed and apologized "I'm sorry.. I just.. I thought if I just left it alone, I could pretend it never happened." Lightning immediately snapped "That's not okay. You should have told me. And I was asleep? When was this!?" "I don't know!.. You.. You were on drugs and.. With Cleo and, and you hit me across the face.." Sally reminded.

Lightning stared at her. "I did? Really?" He asked. Sally didn't answer. He did though. Lightning sighed. How could he do that to her? "You shouldn't forgive me.." Lightning muttered. Sally frowned and grabbed his hand. "I know, but I also know that who you've been isn't you." Lightning sighed. "You're a lawyer, why not do something about Nick?" He asked. Sally shrugged admitting "Because I want to move on and forget about it all." "Sally"-"No. No, if you love me at all you will leave this alone!" She shouted then sat up and got out of bed, stomping off to the bathroom.

To Lightning, that didn't make any sense. If he loved her at all, he'd do something about this. He hated this. If he had just never got involved with the drugs and Cleo and started running off all the time, he could have protected her! Nick was going to pay. One way or another...

Sally glanced outside the window working on the playhouse. Colton trying to help. Ece playing in the yard and Landon was inside. Sally just stood there. Watching. It was so good to have Lightning back. He didn't being up the thing with Nick. Sally was thankful for that. She just really wanted to move on from what happened. Lightning let Colton try hammering a nail in. Just keeping an eye on his son. Lightning glanced over at the window to see Sally watching. He sighed. Nick..Nick was so dead. "All done Dad." Colton announced.

Lightning looked down to see the nail all bent up. Lightning nodded replying "Yeah.. Good job there kiddo. Hey, why don't you be a real big helper and go get your sister and both of you run in and grab a juice box. Gotta stay hydrated." He reminded. Colton nodded and rushed over to Ece. Lightning looked back at Sally. He knew he could never tell her he was meeting Nick. Not right now anyway. Lightning walked over to the door, inside and up to his wife.

"I gotta run to town." "What? Why?" Sally asked with panic. Lightning chuckled and took her hands as he explained "Relax. I just have to go grab another box of nails. Colton sort of...Helped too much.." he explained. Sally smiled, but she was nervous. She was worried. What if Lightning was really sneaking out for drugs. "Lightning.. I love you, but.. You have to tell me the truth. I don't want lying or... Secrets..I can't go through all of that again." She frowned. Lightning nodded and lifted her chin up. "I know. I love you too. I'm just going to make a quick trip. When I get back, it's right back to building that mess outside. Just.. Maybe you keep Colt busy inside so I can actually get some work done on it.." he suggested.

Sally giggled a little, but agreed. "Yeah. Yeah, I can do that." "Great." Lightning replied. He then kissed her cheek. "I'll be quick." Sally watched him grab a pair of keys and his phone and head out. She knew she couldn't just lock him up forever anyway. She just really hoped he was going to stay clean and come back to her and the kids...

Lightning walked into the bar and up to the counter where he sat down. The woman as the bartender walked up and asked "What will it be Sir? Lunch combo or you just here for a drink?" Lightning shook his head answering "Uh, I'm just going to have some water please." He grabbed out his wallet and placed a twenty on the table. "Keep the change." He added. The woman smiled and took the cash and fixed the glass of water.

Lightning waited. Glancing at the time. Would Nick even show? Then he did. Lightning looked over towards the entrance to see Nick walk in. He wasn't wearing his police uniform. Probably a good thing really. Nick walked up to Lightning and sat down next to him. Noticing the water, Nick asked "How about I buy you a man's drink? Look like you could use it McQueen." Lightning was fighting hard. Fighting himself to not just suddenly beat the crap out of this man for what he did to his wife. Nick sighed and waved the bar tender down.

Ordering himself a beer before asking Lightning "So are you clean? I know I, uh.. Talked to some people. Said you were trying to clean yourself up. That true?" Lightning finally looked at Nick, face to face, answering "Yeah." The woman brought Nick his beet and he sipped it. "Why don't you tell me what I can do, to pretend this situation never happened. Hmm?" Lightning shook his head replying "That's not gonna happen.. Why her? Why my wife.. You raped my wife.." Lightning asked as he held back his anger, his emotions. Nick sipped his beer answering "First off, I didn't have sex with her. Trust me when I say that I wanted to, but she pepper sprayed me right in the eyes.. She wasn't my first pick though.. Sally's a nice girl.. I liked her. I mean I genuinely, really liked her. Found her very attractive.."

Nick knew he was just patronizing Lightning, but continued anyway. "But she was so hung up on you and then she threw herself at Jackson and a man has needs.. You know that. I mean.. It wasn't some last minute decision. I tried being nice and asking first.. But whatever... You don't wanna hear all that. Technically I was planning to have Cruz over. Now that woman has a perfect figure. Can not beat that ass.. Mmm.. Well..Guess you can, because you sure as hell did.." Nick shook his head. Lightning was furious. Nick drank about half his beer then continued "How are you so calm?" He asked. "Here I was, worried you were going to want to beat the shit out of me, but nothin. You are nothin." He growled.

Lightning still remained motionless. As if he were waiting for the right moment. Nick shook his head. Maybe he wanted to get the shit beat out of himself, maybe he was looking for a good fight. Whatever the reason, Lightning wasn't playing his quietly asked "Where's the video McQueen?" Lightning looked at the cop answering "On Sally's phone.." "You have it with you, right?" "Yea, it's in my car." "Great. Let's just cut this short and you give me that phone so we never have to see each other again." Suggested the cop.

Lightning sighed and sipped his water. Nick watched carefully. Waiting. Lighting chugged down the rest of his water, set down the glass then got up. "Fine. Let's take this outside." He said in a low and firm tone. Sort of frightening. Nick and Lightning stared at each other. Eye to eye. Then "McQueen?" Asked a familiar man's voice. Lightning's brows raised as he turned around. "Bobby?" He asked in disbelief. He just couldn't believe he had come across the old friend. It had seemed like a life time sense he last saw him.

Nick's brows lowered. As Lightning was distracted, Nick took his chance, reared back and punched Lightning right in the side of the face! People gasped as Lightning fell to the floor! The bartender panicked and grabbed her phone when Nick stopped her by flashing his badge and announcing "It's alright! I'm a cop!" Even though he had no jurisdiction here, but those people didn't know that. Some people left quickly after his announcement even. Bobby's brows lowered. "Big mistake." He growled.

Lightning felt hazey. He sat up and shook his head. That really hurt. He looked over to see Bobby punch Nick right in the stomach! Nick stepping back a bit then coming back at Bobby. Bobby had no clue what any of this was about, but the thing about Bobby was, he would always stand by his friends. No questions asked.

Bobby grabbed a hold of Nick and held him in a head lock yelling "No one fucks with my friends!" Lightning stood up and wiped the drool from his chin and lips and approached Bobby. Nick tried getting free, but couldn't at the moment. Bobby struggled to hold him, but looked at Lightning asked "What exactly did you do?" Lightning glared and ignored his friend for now. He knelt down to Nick's eye level and said "You are going to go home. Pack up and leave Radiator Springs alone.. I'm gonna keep that video some place safe.. And If I fell you haven't gotten my message.. Then I will release it.. Don't think this is the last of me either.. Because I will make sure you don't return to that town. Don't let me see you anywhere near my wife again.. I don't like men.. But I will put on a smile in raping your ass and tearing you apart."

Bobby was a bit afraid of this. Lightning was serious, dark, firm.. Threatening. Lightning stood back up and nodded for Bobby to let the man go. Nick jumped back. Almost falling to the ground as he did. Panting hard and staring at Lightning and Bobby. The two former racers stating back. Nick looked around at the staring faces in the bar. He was tempted to call cops, but instead he wiped the blood from his lips and loudly said "Go back to your lunch.. Everything's fine.. It's fine.." And wobbled out of the bar.

Everyone stared. Bobby flung up his arms and shouted "What the cop say people!?" Everyone looked away quickly. Bobby placed a hand on Lightning's shoulder and asked "Why don't we catch up outside.." Lightning nodded in a heavy breath. The two friends walked outside in time to see Nick drive off. The two walked to Lightning's car and Bobby asked "What was all that about? I mean you were like... Super cool, but super freaky with the I will put on a smile and rape you shit in there. I mean.. dark stuff, but.. Why exactly?" Lightning shook his head answering "I can't talk about it.. Please.. Just.. Thank you Bobby.." Bobby nodded replying "Anything for a friend." The two leaned on the car. Silent for a moment.

"Where have you been?.." Lightning asked with a slight crack in his voice. Bobby sighed. "Here.. There... Town to town.. I don't know. I just.. Heather and I left and she wanted a divorce because"-"Jesse?" Bobby frowned and nodded. "So.. I don't know what's gonna happen. We're still married, but Heather is up in New York with her family with our son.. I don't know what I'm gonna do man.." Lightning sighed. Bobby looked at his friend then asked "How's Cal?" Lightning shrugged.

"Haven't talked to him in a while. I mean last I saw him, he seemed good. Trying to create some new tech for suits that could maybe save lives of drivers later. I don't know exactly..." Lightning admitted. Bobby snickered and smiled. "Sounds like Cal. Good for him. How you doing anyway?" Asked Bobby with concern. Lightning shook his head and stared. "Honestly?" He asked. Bobby nodded of course. Lightning sighed before answering that. "Well.. I feel better. I really do. It's just.. I feel a little shaky sometimes. Like I'm running a thousand miles an hour and I can't stop, but I'm not moving. Gives me head aches. But I can't take anything for it. Sally would be a mess if I did." "So you two worked it all out? The entire Cruz and Cleo thing?" Lightning snickered hearing that question.

"Cleo? NO, I haven't seen her sense I left Radiator Springs a while back. Maybe she finally got the message.. Cruz, sort of. Funny I.. I don't see her like I use to. It's like... She's a kid. I am a disgusting pervert who messed around with someone who is pretty much old enough to be my kid.." "Ehh. She's not quite that young. Trust me, I know. Take it from someone who married someone who couldn't even drink yet." Bobby said with a chuckle.

Lightning smiled some. It was nice to see Bobby. "Hey, why don't you come over. Have dinner with us. Help me build this crazy thing I promised the kids I would build for them." "They know about Cruz having your baby yet?" "Sort of.. They really won't get it until the baby is here.." Lightning muttered. Bobby nodded then asked "You sure Sally won't mind?" Lightning shook his head. "Nah.. Just.. We ran into each other at the home improvement store and never saw Nick. Got it?" Lightning warned. Bobby snickered but winked and agreed with a "Got it."...

Lightning walked back into the house only to be greeted by Sally with a sudden and tight hug. "OH thank goodness you came back.." She whispered. Lightning sighed and hugged her gently. "I told you I would." He reminded. Sally nodded as she pulled away, "Yeah but-Oh my god.. What happened to your face?" She pointed out the bruise on the side of his cheek. Lightning's brows lowered. "I fell." He lied. He lied and she knew it. Sally's jaw dropped, but before she could argue, Bobby walked in. Her eyes widened.

"Bobby Swift?.. Is that really you?" She asked. Bobby smiled and shrugged answering "The one and only." he had a busted lip. Not to bad, but she noticed it. "What.." Sally began, but Bobby quickly continued saying "Yup, just.. Happen to run into McQueen at the home store. You know.. Improving things." He lied. Lightning glared. That was a horribly unconvincing lie. Sally glared, but did not want to get into it yet. She turned back to her husband and grabbed his arms saying "can I see you alone for a moment." "Sure." "Great.. Bobby, just make yourself at home." Sally smiled. Bobby nodded and thanked her.

Sally gently pulled Lightning into the guest bathroom and locked the door. Lightning stared at her. Unsure what she was doing. Then she dug into the cabinet under the sink. "What are you doing?" Lightning asked. sally placed an unopened box home test kit on the sink. "What is that?" He asked. Sally sighed explaining "A home drug test." Lightning stared at her with the most embarrassed and disgusted face. "I'm sorry.. What?" He asked with a little bit of a ride tone. Sally hated herself for it, but "I'm sorry Lightning.. But.. Until I know you are actually staying clean, how can I trust you?.. Of all people, Bobby? He's like the king of parties and drugs.." Sally whispered.

Lightning glared at her. "No. No, I shouldn't have to do that. I'm not taking any drugs.." "How do I know that though?" Sally asked. Lightning shook his head. He couldn't believe this was happening right now. "Come on.. Sal.. I"-"You are taking this test Lightning. Look.. It's easy.. You just pee in a cup. Not hard at all." "I'm not doing that so you can.." He paused and picked up the box. Glancing over it. "So you can test.. No.. I'm not." "Than leave." Sally said in a shaky voice. As if she were about to cry saying it.

"What?.." Lightning mumbled. NO way she just said what it sounded like she said. "If you will not prove to me that you are staying clean, than leave.." Lightning stared at her, she at him with tears barely held back. Lightning sighed. He did not want to leave. "You can't be serious?" He asked. Sally only nodded and opened the box and handed him the cup. "I'll step out. Just.. Leave it on the back of the toilet, okay?" Lightning didn't answer. Just glared at her as she left the bathroom. "And we'll talk about your face later.." She added as she shut the door. Lightning stared at the cup. The test box. This was so sad. But.. Deep down, he could understand her reasons...

Lightning was outside with Bobby and chatting a bit about how and what he had planned on building out here when Sally came out with two waters. Lightning glared at her as she walked up and asked "Happy?" Ina rude tone. Sally smiled answering "Yep. Things seem good." Bobby raised a brow asking "What's goin on there?" "Nothing." Lightning growled. Sally handed water to Bobby then Lightning. He was still a bit upset with her, but he would get over it.

"You sure you don't mind me bein over?" Bobby asked Sally. Sally smiled again, answering, assuring "Not at all Bobby. You're basically family. Where is Heather anyway?" She asked. Bobby sighed and shook his head. Sally frowned apologizing "Sorry Bobby..." "Ehh.. It's fine.. I'm more worried about Al than anything. Heather and I are trying to figure that out. Plus the baby girl." "It's a girl?" Asked Sally. Bobby nodded and smiled a bit. "Yeah. Yeah, another one huh?.. Pretty exciting." he said nervously. Sally snickered replying "Oh it is. You'll see. Those two kids will be your pride and joy one day." "Yeah, maybe so." Bobby agreed.

Sally hugged Lightning and into his ear whispered. "Sorry about earlier... But I had to.. I love you, okay?" Lightning nodded and kissed her cheek. He just didn't want Bobby to know that his wife made him do that. It was just not cool at all. Bobby took a sip of the water then said "Alright! Let's get this thing built." With a smile...

Cruz covered her son up with a thin blanket as he fell asleep for a nap. Cruz's Mother quietly knocked on her daughter's door. Cruz looked over and said "Come in.." Her Mother did and smiled as she looked down at her sleeping grandson. Then she stared at her daughter's pregnant belly and sighed. "What?" Asked Cruz. Her Mother frowned and asked "Have you talked to Lightning? About what you two plan to do? If this one is his child.." "Mom, ugh.. Seriously?" "Well.. You strung him along through thr first one.." "Yeah, well.. That was different. I didn't know who the Father was..." Cruz explained.

Her Mother sighed then asked "Are you keeping it?..." "Yes, of course I am.." Cruz yipped quietly. Her Mother nodded replying "Good for you.. What about your racing career?" She asked. Cruz shrugged answering "I don't know... It's.. Going to be tough. But Lightning isn't racing.. He'll probably keep Mindy most of the time.." "Mindy? IS that her name?" "Yeah.. We kinda decided that while we were.. Away." Not exactly wanting to explain what Lightning had went through to her Mother.

Her Mother nodded then Cruz smiled saying "Thanks for keeping Miguel without much of a fuss... Thank you for not taking him away again.." Her Mother nodded again. "Yeah.. Well.. We know you're trying sweet heart. What about Miguel? If Lightning is keeping Mindy, what about him? Would you be taking him with you?" Cruz shook her head. "Actually, Lightning told me that he would treat Miguel as his own child. He didn't want him to feel left out without a Father." "Really? And.. His wife is okay with all of this?.." Questioned her Mother.

Cruz shrugged. "Maybe.. I don't know. As far as I'm concerned, it's not her choice. I trust Lightning though and he will stick to his word." She assured, but Cruz's Mother wasn't so convinced. "Cruz... Sally is going to be a big part in this.. With you off racing.. She's going to be the one raising Miguel and Mindy if things will be how you say.."

Cruz's brows lowered. "No she won't. They are my children." She snapped. Her Mother nodded and agreed to that, but "Yea.. But.. I think it's clear you, Lightning and sally have a lot to go over before baby girl is here..." She then walked out of the room. Cruz didn't like the sound of that. Sally raising her children? No. No, that's not what would happen. Lightning would raise them, not Sally...

So that evening, Lightning, Sally and Bobby sat down to dinner at the table along with the kids enjoying a simple dinner together. Talking about how Bobby was doing and where he had been off to lately, how Lightning was very sick the past few weeks and finally had gotten better enough to come home.

"So how is Cruz?" Bobby asked. sally glared a bit, Lightning noticed and sighed answering "She's alright. More and more pregnant I guess." "Everything... Okay?" Bobby asked as he glanced at sally. Sally snickered answering "It's okay. We can talk about Cruz. She is a part of our lives whether I like it or not, right?" She smiled. Lightning frowned. Sally deserved so much better than all of this.

Colton then spoke up asking "What happened to your face Dad?" Lightning glanced at Sally before looking to his oldest and answering "I fell.." Colton just stared with unsure-ness in his face. "Did you race my Dad?" He asked Bobby. Bobby smiled proudly answering the kid. "Sure did. I always won to." Lightning rolled his eyes saying "In your dreams maybe." Bobby shook his head and continued. "I always made your Daddy work for first." Colton smiled and then Ece asked "Do you still race?" Bobby sighed answering "Nah.. I was fired a long time ago."

"Why?" The little blonde girl with glasses asked. "Well... Sometimes when you get older.. Like your Dad and I.. Uh.. People want the younger and cuter kids. Like you." He smiled. Ece smiled back. Cute. Lightning was glad to see Bobby getting along with his family. With his kids. He missed that, this. "We need to go see Cal some time." Bobby suggested.

Sally spoke up saying "He was in pretty bad shape the last time I saw him." Lightning asking "You've seen him?" Sally nodded. "Yes.. He was just as bad as you last I saw him." Lightning and Bobby looked at each other. Worried for their other friend. "Talk to Jesse?" Bobby then asked Sally cautiously. Sally hesitated answering that then shook her head saying "No.. I'm sorry Bobby." Bobby shrugged it off as they all ate. Sally having to tell the twins not to play with their food from time to time.

"This is good stuff Sally." Bobby complimented. Sally smiled and thanked him for that. Colton then looked at the man and asked "What do you do now?" Bobby chuckled saying "Well aren't you just filled with bug questions little dude. I really don't do anything now days." He answered. Colton then muttered. "Mama says your a bum.." Bobby stared at sally and laughed. "A rich bum. That does sound like something she'd say." Sally pretended not to hear that.

Bobby wiped his face with the napkin then asked Lightning "So besides that little project outside, you have any other plans you need help with?" Lightning shook his head. "What about the school?" Bobby asked. That caught Sally's attention even. She was curious to hear Lightning's answer to that.

Lightning sighed and shook his head saying "I don't know... Cleo is partner.. She wants the entire place and.. I've lost so many of the race cars and she's sold half the supplies I needed to train kids and.. I don't know.. No one would want to train under me. Not after everything. Way too much bad publicity. I may just sell my half to Cleo." "And let her slaughter your name?!" Bobby asked loudly. Lightning shrugged asking "What else am I suppose to do Bobby? I live here, with my family. Cleo lives in town with the school. She's a partner. Thanks to the stupid contract I signed, I can't just fire her. I would need legal reasons or she'd have to step down.. And you know she won't do that."

Bobby disagreed. "Please. You married a lawyer for a reason right?" Colton then asked "What's a lawyer?" Sally glared at Bobby before telling Colt not to worry about it and to eat his dinner. Lightning leaned back in his chair before he continued "I can't do anything and I can't run it from here. Not the way I intended to anyway.." Sally then came up with "I thought Megan stopped all that. That she dubbed the place a um.. Something another and that Cleo can't touch it?" Lightning nodded explaining "Yeah, she did. Cleo can't tear the place down, but she and I still own it together as partners. All Meg did was save the building and land from destruction." "Unless it was an accident." Bobby added.

Lightning never even thought of that. What if Cleo burned the place down and it was seen as an accident. "She won't do that.. Would she?" Asked Sally. Lightning shrugged. She probably would as a last resort to getting a large check out of it. Bobby pushed his plate back and thanked Sally for the meal. "Very filling. Been a while sense I had a meal like that." "Anytime Bobby." Sally replied kindly.

Lightning was thinking now. What could he do? What would he do now? He couldn't just sit around the house all day and night. He would need something to do. ANd as if Bobby was reading his mind, he asked "So what'll you do than?" "Hmm?" "Well.. If you don't have the academy, what will you do? Just finally retire completely and enjoy the slow lane?" Lightning snickered and shook his head. "No. No, that's not me." He needed to find something to do. If he lay around all the time, he would surely wind up running back to the drugs or something and he knew he needed to keep himself busy.

"You work?" Bobby asked Sally. Sally nodded answering "Yeah, I work back at one of my old firms." "Good for you. Nice view out here. I mean city is a new look for you guys though. How you likin it McQueen?" Bobby asked. Lightning frowned and hesitated. Thinking maybe before glancing at Sally then answering "It's nice.. Yeah, it's nice." But you could hear it in his voice. Or at least Sally did. Lightning hated it. He hated living out in the city of busy California. He needed space, open fields, a wide open road, quiet... He needed Radiator Springs...

"See you later Bobby." Lightning said as he and his friend hugged lightly. Bobby nodded saying "Hey, you keep in touch man. You have my number. Call me sometime." Lightning nodded replying "Will do. Stay safe out there Bobby and take it easy on the drinking." "Me? HA! Man's gotta party. Catch ya later McQueen." He waved as he headed to his sports car and left.

Lightning sighed and shut the front door, locking it. Sally walked up and smiled and hugged her husband. Lightning wrapped his arms around her, taking in a deep breath of her scent. "I love you.." He said. Sally took his love in. "I love you too Stickers." That felt so good to hear. That stupid, silly, amazing nick name. But her smile faded as she pulled away. She stared up into Lightning's face and gently rubbed the bruise over his cheek.

Lightning let her and hoped she wouldn't really bring it up much. If so, he'd just lie about it again probably anyway. "What am I going to do with you Lightning McQueen?.." She asked. Lightning snickered and shrugged,. "I don't know.." "You don't like it here.. Do you?" "What do you mean? Of course I love being here with you guys. You and the kids are all I want." He smiled with charm. Sally snickered and rolled her eyes and corrected. "No, that's not what I mean. I mean.. Here.. In California. You don't want to live here, do you?" She asked.

Lightning shrugged agiain. Man he was doing a lot of that today. "I'll get use to it." He assured and took her hands. "Besides.. You and I have a trip to plan and I can't wait for it. Just you and me and France.. I'm really looking forward to it." Sally smiled hearing that. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess you're right. I can't wait to. It'll be nice. Where is this at again?" She asked. "It's at the Sarthe circuit in near Le Mans. So.. We'll be staying in Le Mans." "Is there anything to do there? I mean besides drive a race car at top speed for hours and hours in harsh weather like only a crazy person would do." She joked.

It made Lightning smile and chuckle a bit. "I'm sure there is. We can look it up in bed later. Unless.. You wanted to relax for the night another way." He flirted. Sally giggled softly. "Aren't you worn out from last night still?" "Not even a bit." Sally only rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, I am. I still gotta get the kids to bed and clean up from dinner, but Bobby did make a good point." "What point?" "What are you going to do now? You can't be serious about just.. Selling out the rest of the academy?"

Lightning sighed. He really didn't want to talk about this. "I don't know.. I'll think of something, okay. Whatever I do, I won't go back to drugs or anything. Okay? I promise.." He was so serious and charming. sally really hoped he meant it then she thought about that cup thing earlier and decided to apologize. "And I'm sorry about the drug test thing earlier.. I just"-"No, It's okay.. You had your reasons.. I understand really... It's.. Okay... Really." He assured. Sally smiled and was happy to hear that. Thankful he didn't hold that against her.

Lightning kissed her forehead and said "I'll get the kids to bed. I kind of want to." "Really?" Asked Sally. Lightning nodded. "Yeah, I really missed them." Sally nodded. "Alright. I'll go and clean up the kitchen. See you in bed." She said seductively. Lightning smiled and watched his wife walk away in a teasing way. He loved it. He loved her. He sighed. What was he going to do about Cleo and that academy anyway? He would soon have to step in and figure it out sooner than he planned to...

Knock, knock, knock.

Megan looked over at the door to the Mayor's office and called "Come in." The door opened and Cleo walked in with a smile. Meg sighed asking "What is it Cleo?.." Cleo shut the door then walked up and gently scolded "That's not exactly a nice way to greet someone." As she sat down in the guest chair in front of Megan's desk.

Megan cocked her head a bit then asked "What is it Cleo?" Cleo crossed her knee over the other and explained "Well.. Always such a pleasure of course.. But.. You see, Lightning has been absent from the academy for a very long time now." "Your point?" Asked Megan with a raised brow. Cleo smiled and explained "Well.. According to the contract he and I signed.. If one of us disregard our duties of ownership.. The other gets the academy in full ownership." Megan stared at this woman. This evil and sneaky woman.

"Hmm. Well, I would have to look into it before I signed an approval." Megan snarled. Cleo snickered and grabbed out some papers from her purse. "Well lucky for me I have the contract right here." Megan glared as she took the thick stacked and stapled papers. "Of course you do.." She growled lightly. Megan set the paperws down saying "I will have to take some time to look over these later. If that's all, you can go.." Cleo smiled, but she was angry. She wanted the approval signature now. She did not want to wait.

"Megan... Dear... Mayor to prior Mayor... I assure you I would not lie about what is written in that contract. There is nothing to look over. Just.. Sign approval." She smiled. Smiled like a crazy woman. Megan stared a moment then glanced at the contract and asked "Lightning signed these?" Cleo nodded of course.

Megan sighed then replied "I will have to look over the,. I don't feel comfortable signing the academy over to you without at least making sure all the terms and conditions of this contract have been met." Cleo hated hearing that and glared at Meg. "But.. Megan dear... I assure you that"-"I'll call you once I have read over it all, thank you." Meg rudely interrupted. Cleo was furious. She usually always got her way one way or another.

Cleo held her tongue as she stood up and left to the door. "Have a good day.." She said as she faked a smile. Megan smiled back. A smile just as fake as Cleo's. Once Cleo left, Megan glanced over the contract. Lightning did sign this, but.. There was no way he would be okay with this. Meg knew she needed to get Lightning over here and Sally on the legal side of this. If they would both even get over here.

Then the door opened again. Cleo returned. Meg stared asking "Yes?.." Cleo smiled, still fake like and asked "I almost forgot to ask.. How is Cal doing? He was on the same pills as Lightning, right? I know Lightning was just terrible. Cal okay?" As if Cleo was actually concerned for the man. Meg just stared at her answering "Cal is doing well, thanks for asking Cleo." "Oh yes, of course Megan. What's he even up to now days? Home I guess, huh. Doubt you'd let the ratzi catch him in his condition huh?" "He's doing well Cleo. He can leave the house whenever he likes." "Of course he can." Cleo said with a smile.

Megan stared at the evil woman with slight confusion. What was she planning? Was this about the academy? "Is that all? I have work to do." Asked Megan. Cleo nodded replying "Yes, that's all I needed to know. Thanks so much. Can't wait for that call. I'll be expecting you darling." And she left. For real this time.

Megan shook her head. Cleo was horrible and weird. Planning something with that academy no doubt. Meg then picked up her phone. She needed to call Sally and then get Lightning down here if he wanted to save that school at all...

Sally walked into the bedroom to find Lightning on the phone. It was early morning and she was a bit curious as to know who he was talking to. "Yeah.. Yeah, alright. Thanks. Yeah, sounds good. You can.. Sally is going with me. Yeah. Okay... Sure. No, no way. Just what I have to and that's all. Alright. Yeah. Yeah, okay. Bye." He hung up as Sally sat down on the bed next to him.

"Who was that?" She asked. Lightning sighed and set his phone down. "Chad. Just talking to him about France. He's going to send the tickets up." "Great. Honestly.. France keeps sounding better and better to me. I think we need this." Sally added. Lightning smiled and agreed saying "Yeah, me too. I did look up a few attractions that are in the area. I wrote them down on my phone if you wanna look over them and pick a few out." "Maybe later... I have to get work soon. Do you know when anyway? I need to put it in work." "Not yet. Whenever we get the tickets, I think we just plan around the date on them. I know we have a few weeks still before the qualifying." "Okay." She whispered as she leaned in close then kissed his lips softly.

Lightning smiled at her affectionate touch. "I love you." He announced. Sally smiled returning with "I love you more." Cute. Lightning loved hearing all this, but he had to ask "So.. Cruz.. I thought she lived near by.." "She does." "So.. What do you think?.." "What do you mean what do I think?" Asked Sally with confusion.

Lightning shrugged continuing "Well.. Another baby.. Um.. How is this suppose to work?" He asked. Sally snickered answering "I have no clue. Legally.. This is between you and Cruz. I'm just... A step Mom to her kids. A nobody." "Oh please.. You are more than that." Lightning growled. Sally didn't care really. Cruz's kid wasn't her's. "Look, Lightning... I don't know.. I don't care. It'll probably be something like Cruz just dropping off the baby on the weekends or something." She got up and finished getting ready fro work.

Lightning frowned. He knew better. For one, if Cruz was racing.. Second, Miguel. "It maybe more complicated than that.." He admitted. Sally stared a moment. "Why?" She asked with a bit of attitude. Lightning stared at the floor as he explained "Well.. I'm going to go ahead and maybe... I don't know, I wanted to talk to you about maybe adopting Miguel." "Are you kidding me? Why? Why would you want to do that?" Sally asked in shock.

Lightning looked up answering "Because I know.. I know how it feels to be the outcast. I hate seeing a kid just.. Side lined because his Dad isn't around." Oh that was the wrong way to word that! Sally became furious! "Are you kidding me!? You side lined your own flesh and blood for drugs and now because you knocked up the trainer you want to adopt her other bastard child!? What-why!? Why would you do that!?" she shouted with anger. Pure anger and maybe some pain.

Lightning sighed saying "Forget I asked..." "No. No, I will not just forget that you asked!" Sally snapped! "How could you want that! It's bad enough you are forcing this stupid baby on me now you want me to stare at her other child and call him mine!?" Lightning stood up and got into Sally's face snarling "NO. I'm not asking you to do that." Sally looked away. Maybe he scared her or something. Whatever it was, he saw it.

Lightning softened his tone and took her hands in his. "I love you so much Sally... You are the most amazing, caring and loving woman I ever met.. I just know you will see the good in this.. Miguel is just a child.. I can not push him aside and take Mindy like that.. Treating Colt and the twins better.. No... Miguel needs a Father.. I intend to step up. Not just for him and Cruz though.. But I will step up as your husband and our children's Father. I promise, okay?" He held her in his arms. Sally nodded.

She nodded and nuzzled in against Lightning's chest. But how? How was she suppose to treat Miguel and Mindy as her own like that? How was she not suppose to treat her children special to them? How could Lightning want this and even ask her of this? It just hurt and felt so wrong to her, but the again, Lightning was right. Miguel was just a child. he didn't deserve her hatred. She would have to swallow her pride and be the better person. Lightning was trying and that mattered most. So why couldn't she try a little to?...

The awkward moment arrived. sally stood outside her place of work. Staring at the building and the firm number. She sighed. Rhett. Oh she hoped he didn't think of her badly. She was awful that night. A horny acting, stupid, needy,whiny person. Wow. With one more deep breath, sally entered the building. She walked to her desk, hoping that maybe she could just avoid Rhett altogether today. Today, tomorrow, forever. You know.

But as she walked up to her desk. Sally realized that just wasn't going to happen. All over her desk.. Were vases, baskets of red roses. "Oh my god.." She whispered aloud. Then "Hey." "AH!" She screamed and jumped! Luckily, Rhett caught her as she spun to a fall into his arms. Rhett smiled greeting "Sorry, How you doin?" He pulled her up. Sally pushed away gently and fixed her suit jacket. "I'm.. Wow. I.. Um.. Rhett.. Rhett, Rhett, Rhett... UM.." Then as if the god's wanted to see how badly they could make Sally blush, her Father walked by.

He stopped and saw the roses. Literally could estimate a number of... Say sixtey roses in vases and some laying over the desk. Carson looked at his daughter and Rhett and asking his daughter. "This the date you had?" Sally blushed answering in a scramble. "Yeah, but.. It's not what you think Dad.. See.. Rhett and I aren't"-"Dad?" Rhett asked with a nervous tone.

Carson was known around the firm for his younger days at work. "You're Father is Carson Carrera? The Carson Carrera?" Carson smiled proudly answering for his daughter "I am. And I see you've met my daughter, Sally." He glanced at the flowers before adding "Got to know her quite well I see..." Sally only blushed more. Her face was going to explode!

"No! Dad.. Please.. Just.. Go. I'll talk to you later.. Please." Sally pleaded. Her face was as red as those roses. Carson smiled. He was just ahppy to see that Sally might actually be moving on from Lightning. "Of course. I'll leave you two to it." But as he passed by Rhett, he leaned over saying "Treat her right." Rhett just smiled as Carson left.

Sally took a deep breath then apologized "I am so sorry for that. My Dad is"-"Only the biggest name at the firm." Rhett said. Sally nodded. "Look.. You shouldn't have done this.." Looking at the tons of roses. Rhett shrugged replying "Awe, well.. I thought you might like them. Last time we saw each other it was.. Fun." "Fun?.. That's the word you decided to use to describe that awful night?" Asked Sally. Rhett shrugged. "Well I had fun.. You weren't at work yesterday.. Are you trying to avoid me?."

Sally shook her head then whined a bit saying "Maybe.. Look.. Rhett.. We should have never even went out because... I lied about my marriage and.. My husband.. Even lied about what he does or did for a living and"-"Stop.. It's okay. If it's too soon, it's too soon. No hard feelings." He assured. Sally was glad to hear that, but Rhett still didn't understand.

"No, I mean that... My husband isn't.. Exactly... To say... Have passed..." Sally muttered slowly. Rhett's brows lowered. "What are you saying? That.. Your husband is.. Still alive?" He asked cautiously. Sally bit her lips then nodded. The truth made her look like a dirty, lying, cheater. Maybe she was one after all. She did go sleep with Jackson a few times.

Rhett stared at her. He just couldn't believe it. "Well.." He said as he placed his hands on his hips. "What, what, what did you mean when you said that you two weren't exactly married? I mean.. You said that he was dead." "No.. NO, you assumed that." Sally corrected. Rhett was a little angry and had a right to be. "So what's the deal? You just like to fuck around or something while your husband is out?" Rhett asked a little rudely.

Sally shook her head and tried explaining herself. "No. No, it's not like that.. We were on a break and.. I don't know.. He was on drugs and he was acting out and I just needed.." Her eyes began to tear up. "I needed someone to make me feel like I was wanted.." She sniffled and the tears began to run down her cheeks. "And I thought having sex could do that because you.. Wanted to and I wanted to and now I look like a whore because.." She was crying. She was striaght up crying.

"Because I lied to get laid. I lied to fuck some guy who is.. A terrific seeming guy. I mean you seem like such a great guy and I used you. I used you because I was hurting and needed something to fill the stupid hole I felt. But I am so pathetic that I couldn't even do that!" She laughed! She actually laughed!

Rhett stared.. Other people in the office stared. Sally broke. She was crying and laughing and snapped. Something in her just snapped! Rhett took a step or two back and stopped her rambling saying "Okay. Okay, look.. I don't know everything and I probably don't want o know.. But.." He took out his card and placed it on her desk. "Here is my card in case you want a divorce from whomever this guy is.. And might I recommend a great psychologist.. Her name is Bethany.. She's great, so great and... She might be able to help you with whatever this is that you are going through, kay?" He smiled nervously and handed Sally another card. Sally sniffled and wiped her tears as she calmed down.

This is the moment she realized she had this little break down in the fron office of the firm. Everyone was staring at her and then her Father stepped out and firmly snapped "Sally. My office. NOW." Sally never felt so stupid in her life. Maybe. Everyone staring at her when that very first video of Lightning and Cruz was seen at Tex's event was pretty bad. This was a close second for sure.

Sally quickly disappeared into her Dad's office and he shut the door behind her. "Sit." He ordered as he walked around his desk and sat down as well. Sally sat down and frowned. She felt so silly. Carson sighed and asked "What the heck was that?.." Sally shook her head answering "I don't know.. I'm sorry." "Sorry!? You embarrassed me!" Carson scolded.

Sally just sat there and tried not to cry. Carson rubbed his eyes. This was a head ache of an ordeal. "What, what on earth happened the other night with Rhett?.." He asked. sally shook her head answering "Nothing. Nothing happened dad.. I just.. I tried to forget about Lightning and tried to have a good time and one thing lead to another and"-"Did you sleep with Rhett?" "No. NO, and if I did, I don't think that would be your business Dad.." Sally argued. Carson sighed and continued "Sally... My name means something here and you can't go around slandering it." Sally was shocked! "Dad, I'm not slandering it? Are you serious right now?" She asked.

Carson's brows lowered as he answered. "Very. Why weren't you at work yesterday? Are you on drugs mow to?" "What!? NO!" Sally shouted! "So you have no problem taking a drug test?" Carson asked. Sally's jaw dropped. Of course, she did just make Lightning take one, but she had good reason. Her Father however, had zero.

"I will not be treated like this just because I'm your daughter!" Sally defended herself. Carson quickly explained. "Oh this isn't because your my daughter Sally.. It's because your married to Lightning." Sally stared at her Father. How dare he! "So what!?" Sally snapped! "If I stay with Lightning, you'll treat me like a criminal?"

Carson snickered and shook his head. "Of course not, but you can't be serious.. Rhett was a good choice. You should have dropped Lightning for him easily. Rhett was a real man. A son to be proud of." Sally stood up and hit her Father's desk loudly! **THUD!**

"ENOUGH!" She shouted! Carson stared at his daughter with wide eyes as she went off on him. "I know you never cared for Lightning! I know you hated him from day one when I dragged his what was it you called him? A stray!? To you because I loved him! You said he would not take care of me, that he was nothing but a playboy! That he was never going to amount to anything and that I would regret it, that he was just a dam rebound!"

She was actually cussing out her father. Carson was shocked and silenced bu it.

"But look what he did! He became the most amazing racer in his league! He chose to be honorable and courageous and humble rather than win and take money! He came back to me when he could have chosen the lifestyle you say he was! Lightning worked harder than anyone here in this dam firm to become the greatest champion I have ever known! He became richer than you could have ever dreamed! He gave me everything I wanted for most of my life! And yes, he may have chosen some bad road to drive on but I am his wife and I will stick by him because that's what you do! That's what I will do! I love him! Let's not forget that I fucked up everything first and guess what! He forgave me! He was willing to take and raise my child that wasn't even his because that's who he is! He didn't care that it wasn't even his! Lightning is the most amazing, caring, gentle,selfless, strongest man I ever came to know and I know that is so hard for you to see that after the bad.. But Dad.." She teared up and fell into the chair. "I just... I just want him.."

Carson stared at his crying daughter. What was he suppose to say to that? Sally was obviously stressed badly. Probably Lightning. "Is he back?.." Carson asked softly. "Or did.. Something else happen with the drugs again?..." He was careful in asking this. Sally sniffled and wiped her eyes before looking at her Father and answering "He's back.. He came back yesterday, or no.. day before.. I don't know.." "Is he clean?.." "Yes. Yes, I even had him do one of those home drug test. Dad... I need your support.. Not your disapproval in Lightning... Please.." She was hurting. Anyone could see that.

Carson nodded. Thinking a moment before he opened his mouth again. "Sally..." He grabbed her full attention. "You're fired.." "What?!" Sally huffed! "Why would you do that!? You can't do that!" She screamed as she stood up. Carson stood up as well and explained. "As your higher authority, I can. You're fired. Pack up your things and the.. Mess out there and go home... As you're Father... Sally... Get some help... Spend time with your kids... Stop trying to keep yourself busy and stop telling yourself things are okay.. You have to accept the things happening right now.. You need a real break.."

"Let me guess... From Lightning, right?" Sally asked rudely. Carson frowned. Staring at his sort of pouting daughter. She looked just like her Mother. And staring and seeing that made him think of his late wife, Suzan. Suzan wouldn't want them fighting like this. And Suzan.. Hmm.. She would have loved the young Lightning McQueen that Carson was introduced to. Suzan would have pointed all the good out. How he was young and bold, fearless. How Lightning was a bright, determined young man.

Carson sighed and replied with "No.. Not from Lightning.. From work.. From life. Just.. Go home.. Play with your kids.. Spend time with Lightning.. You keep him on a leash.. He'll take care of you.." Sally stared at her Father. He was hurting. She could see it. He didn't want Lightning in her life, but he gave up. He gave up fighting with Sally about him.

Sally just nodded and walked out his office awkwardly. Everyone staring at her. Rhett staring as she walked to her desk, gathered most of her things. Carson walked over and helped her out. He noticed everyone staring and snapped at them shouting "What!?.." No one said a thing. "Anyone still staring in the next ten seconds sees me in my office!" People quickly looked away. Carson kissed Sally's head then helped clean up the roses into a trash bin...

As Lightning was working outside on the playhouse, his phone rang. It was over in the shade near the house. Lightning stopped, good time for a break anyway. He walked over and saw Carson's name. Mid day? Work hours? Not normal.

"Hello?"

_Hey.. Lightning... So.. I fired Sally.._

"What?"

_She is way to stressed out. She needs a break. She had a sort of.. Break down at work. She said you were home now. That true?_

"Yeah. But hold on.. You thought the best way to handle this was to fire her?"

_Yes. Now.. You are.. Clean? NO drugs... Right?_

"No.. No, I'm not on anything anymore.."

_How's it feel?_

"Uh.. I feel.. Good.."

_You're lying. Either that or your still taking something._

"Um.." Lightning sighed then admitted "Alright, you want the truth? I feel like shit. Like I've been beat up over and over, everyday is a little worse."

_Good. That's a good sign. Look... You have to take care of Sally.. She's been working hard and trying to take care of the kids and you.. She's pushed herself to her limit.. Just.. Stay clean. It's time she is taken care of._

"No, yeah. For sure Mr. Carrera."

_And one more thing... I want to help you with something. Free, no cost.. Consider it a family favor._

"Uhh... Okay?..."

_I want to help you give up custody to your child with Cruz in a way that sets the child up with everything she could ever need. This way, Sally never has to hurt and see anything reminding her of Cruz or that baby.. It's best for her._

"What? No, I"-_-Think of Sally for one god dam second Lightning. She broke down in a fit at work even.. That kid and Cruz are only going to make her life hell! She will have this stress for the rest of her life and nothing you can do except leaving her would change that! Let me help you in a contract to lose custody, but you can give Cruz a high funded child support monthly so that you are still supporting the child without being around._

"I can't do that.."

_So you would rather make Sally care for this child and deal with Cruz.. The looks.. The judgement.. Think what kids at school will do to your children even.. Colton will never stand a chance being bullied about his Father's whore and the child..._

Lightning did think about that. He remembered how he was even teased being part of a large adopted family. He sighed and couldn't believe he said this, but.

"Alright.. I'm listening..."


	49. Still have a few kinks

Previously on When there's no way back to you-

I want to help you with something... Consider it a family favor. I want to help you give up custody to your child with Cruz.

"I can't do that.."

So you would rather make Sally care for this child and deal with Cruz.. The looks, the judgment.. Think what kids at school will do to your children even.. Colton will never stand a chance being bullied about his Father's whore and the child...

"Alright.. I'm listening..."...

Sally shut the front door quietly and let out a sigh. Today was not suppose to go this way. Then as she looked down at the floor. She noticed rose petals. She glared at them. That was the last thing she wanted to see right now. Looking up. They lead to the master bedroom. She was not in the mood for this. "Lightning..." She called softly. "Lightning." She called more firmly as she began to follow the rose bud trail.

"Lightning.." Again as she approached the bedroom door. She pushed it open quite gently. Seeing the roses lead to the bed, covered in roses as well. Sally sighed calling "Lightning.. I really.. Really don't think"-Suddenly she felt his arms ariund her from behind. His breath against the back of her neck. "I think you should just let go and relax.. You're in my hands now.. Under my rules..." His breath sent a shiver down her spine.

Sally smiled a bit, but she really wasn't in the mood. "This looks very romantic Lightning.. But I have had an awful day so far.." "Than let me make it better." He pleaded softly against her skin. Kissing the back of her neck with his lips. Sally sighed. Part of her wanted to give into his touch, but the other half wanted to te;ll him to stop and just leave her alone for a while.

Lightning walked around her and stood face to face. Staring, gazing into Sally's beautiful, teal, blue eyes. He smiled and handed her a single, full bloom rose. Of course Sally smiled. "Thanks.." She mumbled quietly. Lightning smiled back almost naturally.

He caressed the side of her face with his warm hand and asked "If you really want me to stop, I will, but.." He paused and leaned close to her face and ear. His cheek against her's as he said "I was really going to enjoy you.." Of course this made Sally melt. The way he husked.. The way his voice deepened.. His breath against her neck. This was a form of Lightning that Sally had missed dearly. Even though she was never one to fully go for the rougher side of things... She enjoyed Lightning most of the time.

Lightning gazed into his wife's eyes. She into his. She didn't have to say yes. Lightning could tell she wanted to continue so he smiled and announced. "Our safe word for today.. Is roses." Sally snickered hearing that. Just funny after the whole thing with Rhett at work.

"I don't need it." Sally purred. Her eyes so seductive, her gaze just.. Ready. Lightning was a little surprised. He just wasn't expecting her to want to play along so easily. Or maybe she was that upset today. She had no fight in her. Part of him thought of stopping the record here. No need to do this, not today. Not after what she had been through.

Lightning snickered, smiling. "Well.. Just in case." He responded. "Now.. Take off your clothes." He orded. Sally gazed up into his towering eyes and wriggled her jacket off, then the shoes, socks, unbuttoned her pants and slid them off, kicking them aside. His eyes were on her body. Watching more and more of it reveal itself. Sally threw the shirt aside then reached around and loosened the bra, then shuffled the panties down her smooth legs.

She stood fully nude before him. "Like what you see?" She asked. Lightning snickered and nodded answering "Very much so." As if she was all he would ever want and or need. As he leaned in to what Sally guessed was a kiss, she stopped him by pushing her hand against his chest in protest. Lightning stared with confusion.

His confused expression was quite comical and yet cute and made Sally giggle quietly. "Stay there." She said then walked away and towards the wall. Lightning did as she asked. Standing there confused and curious as to see what she was planning in her own beautiful little mind. Sally turned back around, pressing her back against the cool wall.

"Come here." She called. Lightning went from the one in charge to the one being called very quickly and he was alright with that. Mostly becuase when Sally got a little bossy with him, he kind of liked to see where it went. Except that one time. Luckily, she had no toys in her hands or else he would not comply.

Lightning walked over and stood face to face to her, but as he began to reach for her with one of his hands, Sally stopped him saying "Don't." The stern and sudden-ness in her voice almost made him jump. Worried that maybe this wasn't okay. "You can watch, can't touch." She teased and began touching herself. Lightning glanced down at her area. Seeing her play with herself inches from him. Back up at her face. Her aroused, glameroussly red, pleased and witty face. What was she trying to do? Touching herself anf not allowing him to touch her?

Her mouth gaped open as her face blushed red. Why? Was she trying to make him mad? Go crazy within? Fine. He couldn't touch her, but he could press his hands near each side of her face on the wall and lean into her face seductively. Almost with a begging gaze. A begging, stressed, wanting gaze. He could feel her breath against her face.

Watching her.. His lust for her was quickly building and she was enjoying it very much.. Too much by the looks of it. She had his complete, undivided attention. He would jump the minute she told him to go for it. She knew it and he knew it. He was ready to act, but she made him wait.. Teasing him.

Playing with herself. Rubbing her open area in circle motions as he stared down at it. Occasionally glancing back up at her face. Oh how he wanted to kiss her. To bite into her. To taste her.. Her lips, both upper and lower as he stood there over her silently. Sally could see the longing in his eyes and that's what she was wanting to see in him. Wondering if she could still drive her husband wild or not. The answer wasn't clear enough though and she took it a step further.

"Come closer..But don't press too closely.." She ordered quietly in a rasp. Lightning sighed and stepped one inch if that. Nose to nose.. "Lean your face closer.." She added. Lightning leaned his face to her's The side of his cheek against her's. He could smell her perfume... Her hair.. He could only imagine how soft her shoulders felt.. How soft and silk like her breasts and tummy and her legs.. Her hips.. He could sort of feel her arm movements as she continued to play with herself.

"Do you want me?" She whispered into his ear. As if she needed to ask. Lightning let out a warm, deep sigh answering "..Yes.." "Does being close to me excite you?.." "..Yeah.." And oh how it did and how she knew it. "I could always just let you have your way with me.. At anytime I could.." She reminded. Just trying to make him fight urges. Another step forward though, Sally grabbed his hips and pulled them against her unexpectedly. HIs hard member in his jeans pressing against her bare area and hips. He was forced to sigh with a frustrated, quiet, groan. sally smiled at his reaction.

But as if that wasn't enough torture, she then continued to tease with words. "What position should we use this time?.. Maybe I turn around and turn you loose form behind?.. Missionary?.. Me on top? Or maybe my legs over your shoulders?... Or around your waist?.." Lightning looked away, but her hand was quuick to grab him and make him look at her. "Eyes on me.." She ordered kind like. Lightning loved how even when she tried to be firm.. She was so soft and sexy and gentle.. At least in the bedroom. Now when he was really in trouble or if she were in a courtroom, entirely different level of firmness. Anyways,

"Maybe I'll just moan quietly.. Or I could cry out as you fuck me relentlessly.." Sally continued. Lightning's brows lowered a bit. Letting Sally know that she was getting the reaction she wanted, but that wasn't enough. He hadn't quite reached full, attractive, frustration. "On your knees." She ordered. Lightning hesitated for only a moment. Maybe he wasn't going to take this much more. Maybe he was about to jump in and take control. Sally wondered how much more he'd take before that happened and maybe that's what she was doing. Seeing how far he'd let her take this.

He dropped to his knees before her. Staring up at her face. Her beautiful, stunning face. Honestly, Lightning made a face that let her know he was thinking, over thinking a bit mayb e even. Thinking about how the tables turned so quickly and easily. How far away he had traveled from his plans to take her, to now submitting to her commands.

"Can you smell it?" Sally asked as she touched her self at his eye level pretty much. Lightning sighed with a deep breath. Sally smiled, satisfied. "That's it.. Breathe it in." Lightning looked up at her with his frustration and needs growing. He yearned for her taste, smelling her sweet, bitter scent aroused him more and more.

Lightning glanced at her area. Stared really. Watching her play with herself before looking back up to her face and speaking, "Oh please let me"-"SSshh.." Sally shooshed. Lightning glared at her. He hated this. Well, hate was a strong word. It was a love, hate sort of thing right now. Lightning stared at her area. Her soft.. Wet.. Fingers touching her clit.. Rolling around.

Oh hoe he wanted to taste her. To touch her hips even. To lift her up against that dam wall and tear into her as she teased him to death. It was a toe curling tease. Making him squirm and shake as it soon became hard for him to sit or kneel still. Sally noticed his constant, light fidgeting and smiled asking "Do you really want it?" As if! Lightning looked up at her answering a bit rudely with "Very mu"-"Shhh." She shooshed him again. "But you just as"-"Shoosh." She snapped. Lightning stared at her with his mouth gaped open, lip curled. His tone a bit angry. Oh yeah, he was frustrated.

Sally wondered how much more he could take of this before getting greedy with his needs. So taking this a step further, she lifted her right leg up and rested it on his shoulder. Forcing him to stare into her area. She only made it worse by touching herself. Lightning sighed. Eager and waiting and watching. He could literally feel the heat of her thigh against his face. Only exciting him more. She was just killing him and she knew it at this point. At this point, he knew she knew.

"You like it?" Sally asked. Lightning didn't answer this time. He just gazed at her hole. watching her play with herself as if he were in a trance. Sally knew it was close to just taking her like a mad man. Now she wanted that. She wanted to string him out as far as she could. Just to test the limits of this man. "Lightning." She called softly. Lightning looked up at her. His eyes full of nothing, but lust. Pure.. needy.. Longing.. Painful lust.

She stopped playing with herself and finally said "You can have a taste.. Just a taste though." He wasn't sure if she was actually going to let him, and one little taste would only drive him wild. But he couldn't resist. Lightning leaned forward as he buried himself between her legs. Her hand gripped the back of his head. Forcing his face deeper. His tongue lapped up and within her hole. Savoring her sweet flavor.

She made it so much worse/better as she quietly moaned for him. Lightning grabbed her hips with his hands as her fingers played in his hair. He was set on making her enjoy his love so much that she would stop this silly game and let him have her. Because man, he needed her. He needed to be inside this woman.

Sally's body bucked at his swirling motions, then suddenly, "Okay, stop!.. Get up." She cried. Lightning did not want to stop, but he did and she removed her leg from his shoulder as he got up. He stared up at her. He wanted her. he wanted her lips and he wanted to feel her pulse against his member as he made love to her deeply and he was going to get it. He stood up.

Both staring at each other, face to face. "I have teased you a lot.. Haven't I?" She asked. Lightning nodded with a deep breath. Finally, it was going to be his turn! "Are you a little frustrated?.." Sally asked in a pant. Lightning sort of glared at her. Stupid question. She knew he was a bit frustrated with her.

"And I made you watch as I enjoyed myself... I used you.." Sally added. She was killing him still. Teasing by talking. She talked way to dam much and he was about to put a stop to it unless she did something about this soon. "I should be punished..." She suggested. Lightning's expression changed. From a frustrated, eager, lustful glare.. To a wide eyed, goose bumps down his arms, face numb stare of surprise.

"How will you punish me?.." Sally asked. Only exciting him more. "Maybe a few spankings over your lap?.. Maybe with a belt?.. Or maybe.." She paused and grabbed his bulge in his jeans. "With a massive member..?" As she pressed her naked body against him and raising her leg up his hip. "Deeeeep inside me.."

That's it!

That was all it took! He had enough! He was done with her teasing! Done with this game! Done letting her have this control over him! done

Done

DONE!

His eyes locked on her's and he smiled. He grabbed her lifted thigh with his hand. With his other hand, he grabbed up her other leg and firmly pressed Sally's back against the wall as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around the back of his neck. HEr wet area right against the bulge of his pants. Lightning kissed her neck. Forget her lips, he wanted her skin, her body first. Like she said, she should be punished and did not deserve his sweet kisses until he got what he wanted first!

Kissing her neck and rocking her hard against that wall as he held her up. Sally moaned as he sucked and bit her neck. He'd sway back and thud her back against the wall. It was only a taste of the roughness she was about to endure and she knew it. Lightning hated the seconds to some. He had to stop, pull away and set her down because his dam pants were still on, fuck!

"Go on Lightning.. Be greedy with me.." She pleaded breathlessly! And oh he would be. Lightning began at the belt. Stripping it out of the loops and tossing it down as Sally watched and waited. He then took off his shirt, tossing it aside, then the button, the zipper, he was stripping so fast, Sally could have sworn he was going to slip and fall over his own clothes, it was quite humorous really.

There.

He was naked now to. He quickly grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. Crap. Not part of the plan. But he couldn't resist. He just wanted to taste her, to feel her. Lightning lifted her legs up again as he just had them and shoved his hard member inside her! Not taking it easy or being slow and gentle at all. He bit her neck as he thrust inside her, making her yipe his name "Lightning!" Hey, she caused this.

With his arms under both her legs, he banged her back against the wall hard with each thrust! Her feet dangling at his sides, He was spreading her thighs wide as he plunged into her over and over! , pounding within her with a pure need to explode! But she hadn't even cum yet he remembered. Fuck it, she wasn't allowed to now.

Sally gasped and moaned as he went deep and pressed himself against her, fucking her with all of his man power. He did begin to slow, maybe tiring out sooner than planned. But he did not fully stop. Still giving her what she deserved as she held on tight! Her nails gripping into his skin. Lighting lay his forehead against her's and they locked eyes for a moment. "Don't stop.." She pleaded quietly. Lightning's slow movements picked back up.

Harder and deeper! Bruising her insides with his member intentionally. "YES!" Sally screamed she thud her head back against the wall! "That's it! Yes! Harder!.. Deeper!.. Open me up with your member!" She hissed with pleasure! Both gritting teeth, her nails clawing at his skin, his hair, his scalp. Her legs flaring around with each hard collison! Sally was just completely as his mercy as Lightning pounded her! Feeding out his desires! She could feel it. Suddenly, Lightning was tensing up. His thrust became more and more tight and short. Not as rhythmic.

He pushed in deep and froze! Exploding and cumming inside her, his member pulsed hard.. Filling her with his seed. "Yes.. Cum in me baby.. Make me yours.." Sally whimpered. Whimper was the right word because she was out of it.. She couldn't take much more. She really couldn't take what he had done to be honest, she would be feeling this later for sure.

Lightning breathed heavy.. Hard and heavy. He had really given it all he had. She had shook him to his core. maybe even broke him. Joking. Lightning pulled out of her.. That was nothing but a mess dripping down her. He set her legs down. Her shaking.. Sore legs that really did not want to go back together after being spread apart so violently.

"You didn't cum.." Lightning pointed out as he gasped for breath. Sally stared at him. She didn't care. She had no desire to. She was exhausted really. And she didn't answer.. She just stared at him. Wondering if he were really going to have to make her cum before letting her rest.

"Guess we have to do it again.." As if he even could. Sally's eyes widened. "You can't be serious!?" She snarled! Lightning grabbed her and forced her to turn around. Her front against the wall, he pushed her shaky legs apart. "Lightning... I can't do this.. I'm sore and"-"Shoosh." He husked in her ear. Sally panted heavily. She was getting what she deserved she guessed. But before Lightning even started-"Roses!.. Roses..." This was followed by a still silence.

Then Lightning sighed and stepped away. sally let out her own sigh, but it was of pure relief. She just didn't have it in her for another round. As much as she'd love to cum, she was just exhausted! She turned around to have Lightning hand her a blanket and she wrapped it around her. "Sorry.." Lightning muttered with red cheeks. Sally snickered with a smile. "Don't be sorry. I really enjoyed that." She assured, pressing forward against him and kissing his lips. "But you better put on some clothes." She reminded as she looked him up and down. Lightning glanced down then back up. "Or what?" He teased playfully.

Sally rolled her eyes replying "Congrats Mr. McQueen.. You have literally worn me out to the point that I don't even care about cumming." Lightning smiled proud like asking "Oh please.. I can wear any... You.. You out." Watching himself a bit there. Sally glared a bit, silently scolding him before she walked away to the bathroom. Her legs still sore and it kind of hurt to walk. Lightning sighed. Before she shut the door, she turned around saying "Next time.. I'll ride you til that member of your's is limp." Lightning snickered and rolled his eyes saying "Yeah, okay. That could take a while." "Okay." And she shut the door.

Lightning was intrigued at the thought, but man , once Sally was out of sight, he let out a sigh. Wow.. He was pretty sore himself. He was really out of shape! He really needed to get back into a gym because the fact that his arms hurt from holding her up.. His back.. his legs, fuck. When did he get so old? And he really didn't want Sally seeing that...

The couple sat on the couch down in the living room. Watching a bit of tv, cuddled up together, enjoying a few hours alone before Sally would go and pick up the kids from school. "I love you." Sally announced. Lightning smiled and kissed her head. "Love you too." He replied. They sat. Just watching tv. "Hey Light..." "Yeah?" "What about the academy anyway?.." "We've been over this.. I'm just.. Probably going to sell it." Lightning growled a bit.

Not wanting to talk about it really. Sally sighed and let it go for now. She worried that he really intended to. I mean, it was his choice and she wouldn't put up a fight for the place. She just didn't want him to regret it later.

ring ring.. Ring ring.. Sally reached over and grabbed Lightning's phone from the coffee table and read the screen then basically slapped the phone against Lightning's chest as she announced "It's Cruz.." Then she got up and walked out of the room. Lightning watched her go. Man, she hated Cruz.

Ring.. ring... Lightning stared at the screen and really, he had to answer. "Hello.."

_Hey, how are things going? You doing alright being back home?_

"Yeah, how are you and the baby?"

_Good. I found out at the airport that I can not fly now. Because I'm just that far along.. So.. I guess I'm going to stay here in Florida until the baby comes.. That or.. I can drive all the way to California, but.. That might be the world's worst road trip.._

"No, no don't do that. I can come to you when the baby comes."

_Okay, great.. Great.._

"..."

_Okay, great! That's good.. So.. Things with you and Sally are?.. Good?_

"Very.." Man Lightning felt like such a jerk. How dare he string Cruz along like that for so long. Why did he ever find her attractive?

_Okay.. Good. Glad things are going to work out for the two of you._

"Yeah.. hey.. Um.." Lightning was trying to talk to Cruz about what he and Carson had talked about, but he couldn't find the right words. Not easily at least. "So.. I've been thinking actually.. About this entire situation. And... Well, what do you plan to do? Career wise?"

If Lightning could see Cruz right now, he's see the fear in her wide eyes as she feared this talk. Sally was not raising her children! Period.

_Well... I want to... I... I might quit..._

"Wow. Really?"

_Well.. What would you have me do? I can't be there for Migueal and Mindy if I'm always gone and Sally... Sally doesn't want my kids.._

"Cruz, don't do that. Do not make this about.. Sally not wanting the kids. She's... She's just.. Hurting.."

_I am to._

"Well what do you want from me?" His tone changed and he was a bit snippy now.

_Hey! Don't get like that with me?!_

"No, really Cruz. What do you want from me? Because if you would have just let me be and let me live my life without you, than we wouldn't have this problem!"

_Are you kidding me? Are you taking drugs again or something!?_

"NO! In fact! I've never seen this more clearly! You selfishly took advantage of me because you wanted me and didn't think about what I wanted!"

_So you don't want this baby!?_

"Well I never asked for it."

_Oh... mmmm... You.. You, Mr. McQueen are a bad, bad man!_

"Oh ouch.. That really hurts." He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

_So what do you want than? You want me to just get rid of the baby?!_

"Nope. Not what I'm saying at all."

_Than what! Because it seems like you're just looking for a fight._

"Maybe I am, I don't know anymore! all I know is that Sally doesn't deserve the shit I'm putting on her and if you would just leave us alone, I might be able to save whatever I have left with her."

_Oh I see.. So this is about Sally having to deal with the baby being around. What happened to you promising me to take care of Mindy and Miguel as your own?_

"(Sigh) I did promise that.. I meant it, just... I wasn't thinking of how this was really going to impact my marriage with Sally.."

_Well who comes first? Your kids? Or her?_

"You have no right asking me that after what you have done."

_ME!? Are you kidding? This is us! We created this problem._

"And you should have taken care of early on."

_Wow. You are just.. Wow. In some kind of mood._

"I'm not.. I'm not trying to be Cruz.. I just.. I want Sally.. I want her more than anything else and what.. What we have is going to comprimise that... I'm.."

_Hey, look.. Great.. But I am not your therapist. I do not want to hear about her anymore and your problems with her. I know I use to.. But that's when I wanted to be with you._

"So you're over me?"

_..._

"Cruz?"

_... I'm not, but I am. I like you.. I'll always have strong feelings for you, but.. You're bad for me and we just.. We can't make it work no matter what so... Si I don't want to be with you anymore..._

"Thank God.."

_Excuse me?_

"Oh I just.. I mean thank.. Goodness.. Because that will make things easier. For everyone."

_Right?..._

"I did talk to someone.. And he thinks that maybe we can work out a deal where I.. Pay you to... Keep this on the down low as much as possible.. That.. I give you full custody of Mindy.."

_... And you plan to now.. Don't you?..._

" Uh... No. No, I.. I just can't do that. I know that I'm making things hard on everyone and.. I just.. Mindy is mine. I can't live with myself if I do what my parents did and give my child up.. I just can't do it and feel right about it. Not when I'm able to raise her and give her a good life.. I'm sorry about... That.. Crap before. I'm.. I'm not doing well sometimes and I just.. I don't know.. It's back and fourth."

_You haven't relapsed... Have you?_

"No. No, not.. No."

_Good. Stick with it. I know it's hard, but it will be worth it.._

"Yeah... Look.. I.. I'm sorry. I'll talk to Sally about it later.. We have to all try and figure this out. Come up with agreements and such.."

_Yeah.. Yeah, I guess so..._

"I'll make this work. I promise. I'm sorry I just.. Screamed at you.."

_Hey, it's.. Okay. Just keep up with yourself. Stay clean. Go get back behind the wheel of a race car._

"Crap."

_What?_

"I have to get a car..."

_Well.. You have a few back at the academy still._

"No... Not that kind. Crap. I gotta go. Sorry. But I'll call you tomorrow after I talk to Sally."

_Okay. Bye Lightning.._

"Bye." Lightning hung up and got up to go find Sally. She was actually right out of the living room. Lightning raised a brow asking "Wait.. Were you listening to me?" Sally blushed and her eyes widened as she answered "What-no. No, I wasn't doing that.. Sheesh." Yeah, she totally was, but that wasn't important right now. "I gotta get back to Radiator Springs and get one of the race cars to customize for France and quick because I got to get it over there for inspections." Lightning announced.

Sally stared a moment. "Back... Back to Ra-radiator Springs?.." She whispered nervously. Lightning's brows lowered. "You okay?" He asked. He worried Nick ruined the town for her. "Is it... Is it Nick?" He asked carefully. Sally shook her head answering "No, but.. Cleo.. And Nick.. And you with drugs.." "I'm not taking any drugs and I took care of Nick." "You what?" Sally asked. Lightning's eyes widened. He did not mean to say that.

"Uhh.." Think of something! Lightning's mind scrambled as Sally figured it out! "I KNEW IT!" She yelled! "I knew you and Bobby got into something!" She pointed at him. Lightning sighed and just went ahead and admitted "Okay! So I threatened Nick.. I told him to leave Radiator Springs for good. And that little creep better have or I will"-"Will what!? Will what exactly Lightning!? I told you to to leave it alone! I did not want you messing with the situation!" "HE RAPED YOU! What was I suppose to do!? Let him walk freely!?" "He didn't rape me!" Sally screamed!

Lightning stared.. "But.. The video.." "What video?" Sally asked. Then she gasped and covered her mouth! She had forgotten all about her phone and how she had recorded! Sally scrambled for her phone and quickly pulled up her album and.. There it was! The video! Lightning frowned and said "You have all you need to lock him away.. You could do it.." He assured. Sally stared at Lightning. In her eyes... Pain... Hurt... She was stripped of everything that night.

"Sally.." Lightning cooed and reached for her hands. Sally swallowed nervously and nodded. "Okay.. Yeah.. I'll.. I"ll... I'll call my Dad..." She went into a phase like state. A trance.. Numb as she walked away from Lightning. Lightning sighed. At least this meant that Nick was going to jail. Now if Lightning could find a way to end Cleo once and for all as well...

**Super busy today with loss of work again. So i went ahead and uploaded this in case I don't find time to write more today, so enjoy. Thanks for reading again and for reviews. I'm sorry that things have been the way they are. Just between everything and being sick, stressed, loss of work over and over,, schools... It's tough on everyone, not just me. Life sucks right now and it is so depressing and hard to write in that state of mind.**


	50. confrontation,revenge,suicide,strength

**Thanks everyone. I know my life has effected my story a lot lately. Yes, I am going through depression but i don't like telling people. And this chapter was emotional for me to write.. My eyes teared up writing some of it. Just because unless you have been in that place.. You just don't understand how bad and how painful it really is. How badly you want to go to sleep and how death seems so beautiful. Like the heavens welcoming you in and it is so blissful and peaceful and perfect and you just want that, you long to feel that. I have been placing my own life into some situations and i see that I shouldn't have, fine. but I am working on making things better in this story and i apologize for the harder times i placed in this story and characters, but as i am doing better, I feel the story will do better to. Thank you for coming back to me and sticking with me...**

Lightning let out a sigh as Sally pulled up and parked the car outside the familiar cafe. Flo's V8 Cafe. Sally looked at Lightning and smiled. "Ready to go in? Been a while sense we really seen anyone from town." Lightning stared at the cafe, at the town folk's cars as to which most of them, the couple knew very well. Including Mater's old tow truck. Lightning nodded as he looked around the lot. "Long as certain people never made their way back here." He was referring to Nick, but Sally thought he meant Cleo.

She took his hand softly in her's assuring that "If we see Cleo, please... Be careful what you even say around that woman.. She's sneaky and also, I don't want you alone with her Lightning." Sally warned. Lightning nodded. He could understand that and that was probably for the best really. "Okay." He said swiftly.

Sally smiled at him. She was glad he was clean and glad he was trying to get his act, his life together, finally. The couple got out the car and headed inside the cafe together. Upon their entrance, the place fell quiet. Everyone staring at them a bit awkwardly. Flo, Ramone, Luige, Guido, Sheriff with his mid day coffee, Mater, Filmore, most of them really. Mater was first to speak, asking "Is that really you two?" Lightning snickered with a short, cricked half like smile. (That was always his most charming smile) "IT IS!" Mater exclaimed as he jumped out of seat and ran up to his former best friends. Wrapping his arms around Lightning and Sally in a tight, sort of painful hug!

"Mater.." Sally quietly husked. "can't.. Breathe.." Mater quickly let go and stepped back. "What are you guys doing here?" Flo asked in a worried tone. Sally stepped forward answering "Well.. A few reasons, but mostly because Megan told us about Cleo trying to take Lightning's half of the academy. Lightning needs to claim it." "Or sell it." Lightning added. Flo frowned a bit replying "Yeah, but.." Before she said much more, Cleo walked in behind Lightning. "Lightning?.." She questioned. Sally and Lightning looked at Cleo fast.

She let her dark and brown mixed grey hair grow out more and was wearing jeans and a blouse, heels, whatever. Cleo raised a brow and gave Lightning the up down before bluntly asking "What kind of drugs you on this time?" Lightning blushed a little and frowned. Sally then stepped up and in front of him defending what was her's. "Lightning is clean Cleo. He has been for a while actually." Cleo snickered as she stared at Sally. "Don't you have some poor pathetic looser to fuck?" "Don't you have some rich man to drain?" Sally snarled crossing her arms. Cleo only smiled answering "Why yes I do actually. In more ways than one." and she looked straight at Lightning and winked while licking her lips. Disgusting.

Lightning eyes her. Watching her every move. Then he gently pushed Sally back behind him so he could face Cleo. "Why don't we have dinner tonight? We can discuss your partnership in the academy." he asked rudely. Cleo rolled her eyes answering "Whatever you say Daddy.. You should really go and check the place out. I think you'll like what I did with the place." She teased as she walked around him and to the counter. Lightning watched her.

Making sure she wouldn't try something from behind. He would not let her get away with anything ever again! Then the front door bell rang as someone else walked into the cafe. Nick. He and Lightning stared straight out of each other. Straight into each other's eyes. Lightning's eyes just.. They looked scary. All wide and staring at Nick like a crazy person. Intent to kill. Both frozen and staring at each other for what seemed like hours in a matter of seconds. Nick's eyes glanced downward at Sally who was sort of next and sort of behind Lightning.

That was a mistake.

Nick looked back at Lightning, "LIGHTNING! wait!" Sally shouted! Nick's eyes widened as Lightning's fist met face in what seemed like a slow motion punch! Nick felt it hard! as the moment rose fast! Nick tried grabbing the frame of the door as he fell outside to his bottom! Sally grabbed Lightning's other arm to stop him, but his target was set!

Lightning slammed open the cafe door as he approached Nick. Nick tried scooting back on the pavement as he stared up at Lightning with fear, then rolled over and started to get up, but Lightning grabbed Nick's shirt collar and swung the cop around and thew him against the side of the building, SLAM! Sally gasped as she stapped outside the cafe! The waitress near by stepped a foot or so back in fear as to what might happen here.

Nick managed to get up, grabbed the waitress' tray and swung it at Lightning! Lightning ducked and missed the attempted blow! The town folk ran outside to see what the heck was going on as they knew nothing about what Nick had done and what beef he really had with Lightning. As far as they knew, they just saw the return of their old racing friend, Nick walked in, and some random fight began, just like that!

Nick took a swing at Lightning again, missed, again, missed, again, SMACK! Hitting Lightning right in the face! Lightning hit the back of his knees on a table outside, causing him to stumble to the pavement as the two people having milkshakes ran! Lightning grabbed one of the shakes and threw it at Nick, making a chocolate ice cream mess all over Nick's police uniform. Nick tossed aside the tray and kicked Lightning in the side, more than once, about three times before Sheriff ran up and stopped Nick asking "WOAH, WOAH!.. What is going on here Nick!"

Seeing Nick was distracted, Lightning painfully used the near by chair to stand up then took it and reared back, BANG! Hitting Nick hard with the metal chair! Sheriff covered himself and jumped back fast to avoid getting in that. Nick fell to the ground hard! Lightning threw the chair aside, making a loud, banging like clank and shrill against the pavement. Nick shook his head and looked up at Lightning with anger!

Nick got up and had enough! He grabbed out his baton and came at Lightning, rearing back and as he swung, Lightning caught the stick in the palm of his hand painfully! Nick lifted his leg and kicked Lightning in the lower stomach! Shoving Lightning backwards and into another table crashing! The plates and cups that were on it fell to a clinking and shattering end.

Nick smiled happily. Seeing Lightning didn't just get up. Instead, the former racer had to take a breath ot two before stumbling back up. "Lightning stop!" Sally shouted! Lightning wouldn't even hear her cries though as he then ran toward Nick.

Nick braced himself for it and POW! Lightning ran smack right into Nick and took them both to the ground! Nick swung the baton at Lightning, missed. Swung again and hit Lightning's arms that were blocking his face from the hit! Nick swung again and again! Hitting Lightning in the arms over and over until Lightning fell, rather rolled over onto his side to the ground!

Nick quickly scrambled to stand up while Lightning was down. Sheriff shouting "STOP THIS NOW!" Nick tossing aside his baton and then straightening up his shirt before teasing Lightning with saying "Come on.. That all you got? Hit me. Hit me, give it to me druggie. Let's do this." Breathing heavily and bouncing around, ready for a fight. Lightning panted, struggling to catch his breath as he got up. Sheriff scolding "I don't know what this is all about, but we can settle this like grown men at the station!" Neither Nick or Lightning heard him. Everyone stood, watching as Lightning grabbed the nearest thing, a fork. Nick laughed asking "What are you gonna do with that thing huh?"

Everyone was a little confused and shocked. Well, everyone except Sally. She knew exactly what this was about. Nick smiled, licking his lips as he panted heavily. Lightning looked at it in his hand then shrugged answering "Fuck you in the ass." Not even clever, sorry. Nick's brows lowered. This became a very bad situation quickly. Lightning came at Nick with a stabbing like motion with a fork! Nick dodged it over and over. First left, then right, then right again!

"Lightning stop!" Sally shouted! Then the phones went up. People were recording this!? Of course, Sally tried stopping it, but that was no use. People continued to record what was being played out before them! Nick's back against the cafe wall, Lightning reared back and tried stabbing Nick in the shoulder region, but Nick ducked down to the ground and the fork hit the concrete hard enough to make a small mark. Nick took a cheap shot and hit Lightning right in the groin, taking Lightning to his knees as he dropped the fork. Nick stood up, then held Lightning's head in place as he kneed him once, HARD in the face! This dropped Lightning to the ground.. Blood running from his nose as his vision blurred. Nick only asked "What are you gonna do now? The great Lightning McQueen!.. What a joke you are..." He panted.

Lightning breathed heavier and heavier then managed to roll over onto his knees in a fetal like position in pain, trying to just concentrate on breathing really. "NICK ENOUGH!" Sally shouted. Nick looked at Sally saying. "Not nearly." Nick then grabbed out his tazer, pointing at Lightning. Lightning didn't even fight it.. Just sort of sat there on his knees, staring down at the pavement, breathing and shaking, nose bleeding. Nick was going to make Sally watch this, he wanted her to see Lightning fail to protect her. He loved seeing that fear in her.

Luckily, Sheriff quickly jumped in between the two fighting men. "ENOUGH! You've done enough!" He yelled! Nick then saw the public.. The phones.. The people around began shouting in protest at the cop! Throwing trash and food at the cop. Shouting horrible things and threatening things and calling Nick out on brutality and such. Sheriff actually had to protect the bastard from the public!

Sally ran to Lightning. Falling to her knees as she lifted his face up to her's. Letting him fall into her arms as he was weak and hazed out of it. Lightning lay his head on Sally's shoulder. She smelled like clean laundry.. Her skin was so soft.. She was so amazing.. SO amazing... Cleo looked down at Lightning, smiling. He looked back up at her. That was the last he remembered before things went dark for a while...

Lightning opened his eyes. Blinking a few times as his vision straightened itself out. He let out a deep breath and Sally rushed to his side, grabbing his hand. "Lightning." She cooed. Lightning was a little dazed still. He felt so good right now. He smiled and looked at Sally saying "You look so pretty.." Sally frowned and her hand tightened around his. Lightning began to laugh. He actually laughed saying "Holy shit I am on something." Laughing about it. "Awe man.." He sighed. He was doing so good staying clean and now pain killers. Seriously? He just found it so funny right now.

Sally hated it. She hated that the doctors had to give him something for his pain. She just really hooped this wouldn't set him a few steps back. "Lightning..." Sally cooed. Lightning stared at her. His laughing stopping. "You shouldn't have done that." She scolded softly. Lightning only smiled replying "I had to. That man.. Deserved a lot more than that..." Sally stared at her husband. He wasn't wrong, but he shouldn't have done that.

Then a low toned clear of the throat. "Ahem." Sally turned around to see Sheriff step into the room. Sally nodded asking "Is Lightning in trouble?.." Sheriff walked in answering "Nah... I think I can sort this all out." Lightning looked up at Sheriff with such a lifted, happy, dazed smile saying "I missed you. I missed you all this time Sheriff.. Especially that mustache. I love that look on you.. I should grow a mustache. I could pull it off.. you think?" He asked Sally in a cracked voice. Sally sighed and nodded, patting his hand with her's. "Sure can honey.." She was being sarcastic.

Sheriff stared at Lightning then asked Sally "How much pain killers they give him?" Lightning looked awful. All bruised up, nose swelled and making him sound all stuffed up. Sally stood up answering "A lot.." "Sure that's a good thing?" "I don't know.. He's got a broken rib, broken nose and fractured ulna.." Sheriff gently placed his hand on Sally's back and guided her outside the room and to the hallway. "What was that about?" He asked quietly. Sally crossed her arms and shrugged answering "I.. I don't know.. Just.. Boys.." Sheriff's brows lowered.

"That's not just boys." He growled. Sally stared at the ground. She didn't want to tell Sheriff. She let out a sigh before continuing "It's not a big deal, okay? Just.. Drop it.." "Lightning made the first punch. Nick is in some serious trouble, but Lightning is to if Nick presses charges." Sally was furious. How dare Nick even think of pressing charges. "Where is Nick?" Sally asked firmly. Sheriff placed his hands in his pockets answering "Just a few rooms down. He's pretty beat up to."

Sally nodded and decided to do something she never would think about before. "Okay. Well.. You just let me know what Nick decides later.." "Sure. I gotta go back to the station and get some paperwork started. Try to save Nick's career for him here.. He's a good cop. I don't know what he and Lightning were squabbling about, but it's not worth a man's job or life for that matter. I'll come back when Lightning is a bit more vivid." He then turned and left. Leaving Sally there. Sally stared at Lightning from the hall. Nick was going to pay. He was going to pay for what he did to her and what he did to Lightning now to.

As Sally made her way threw the halls and trying to find Nick's room. She was stopped by seeing Megan on a bench seat in the halls. She stopped and stared calling "Megan?.." Meg looked up at Sally with tears in her eyes. Sally quickly walked over and sat right down next to her old friend. "What happened? Is it Cal?.." Meg nodded as she wiped her eyes. "Yeah, he uh.. He just took to much medication.. It's fine, he's fine.. He'll be fine.." Sally stared at Megan.

Hating what was going on in their husbands right now. Sally collapsed in an embrace around Megan. Megan welcoming the feeling as they hugged in support of each other. Neither needed to say a thing. Neither were holding anything of the past against the other. They were just being supportive and there for each other in these hard times...

Lightning was in the bed. Resting off the pain and drugs. The drugs made him numb. So numb.. Lifted. He felt good. Better. better than he had in a long, long time. He could hear himself breathe. Man these were some good pain killers. Then he heard the door squeak a bit and he looked over to see Cleo. Lightning snickered with a smile. "What do you think?.." He asked.

Cleo shut the door then walked up to his bed and stared at him. "I think you look horrible." She answered. Lightning chuckled quietly. "Why are you here?" He sighed. Cleo stared at him a moment. Just taking the sight before her in. "Well.. We had dinner plans... Little late, but I thought we could talk. Where's Sally?" Cleo asked. Lightning glared a bit through his swollen face. "She isn't needed for us to talk." "You're right.. So.." "The academy." Lightning said as he cleared his throat and became a bit more real and serious of the situation.

"Yes.. The academy. You would love what I did with your old office by the way. I painted it pink. New computers... Got rid of all the silly car decor and replaced it with floral plates in a beautiful teal blue china cabinet. The place needed a feminine touch, don't you think?" She asked, cocking her head. Lightning hated hearing that, but the pain killers numbed him enough to where he wasn't letting out his full rage.

Cleo then leaned closer asking "What was all that bout anyway? With Nick and you at the cafe?" Lightning thought about it for a moment. Nick... Oh how he hoped that man was dead some how. Of course, that would probably land Lightning in jail, but at this point, he didn't care. At least, not right this very second. "How is Cruz?" Cleo then asked. Lightning didn't answer that one either. "And the baby?" She added. Still, nothing. Lightning wasn't answering those sort of questions right now.

Instead, he asked his own "Why don't we just get down to it, huh? What do you want? You want me to sell you my half of the academy? Is that it?" Cleo giggled answering "Sort of. I do want your half, but I want you to just give it to me. But I also want more than that.." she was just so evil. Lightning stared at her asking "And what else?" Cleo smiled. Thinking how to word her words really.

"Well, I'm glad you are so interested. See... I want you to have what I have." She answered. Lightning raised a brow as he stared. "And what's that?" he asked curiously. Cleo leaned really close to Lightning's face and quietly answered "Nothing. You have taken everything from me.. My life.. My home... My kids... And I will kindly do the same.. Starting with your pretty little wife.." Lightning stared at Cleo. Right into her eyes. "Don't you do a thing to Sally.." He growled. Cleo nodded asking "But.. You can't keep your eyes on her at all times, can you?..I mean.. She's not even here." She giggled under her breath.

Lightning stared at Cleo. He grew very fearful of that. Where was Sally anyway? He hadn't even realized she was there or gone! Cleo smiled seeing his fear grow. She then took his hands and placed a bottle in them. "For when the baby dosage wears off.." She then caressed the side of his bruised face and then turned on the tv in the room to a music channel. "Should have something to drown out your pains right?" She asked as she flipped through. On the oldies channel came on the song 'Sh-boom' by the Chords. Cleo smiled saying "That song sound familiar?" She knew it did. She set down the remote out of his reach then left. Leaving Lightning there in worry and.. WIth pills... Listening to that one song play.

Lightning stared at the bottle. They were probably much stronger than what he had now. It was very tempting. Not because they were drugs, but because of the feeling they could give him. But.. Sally. Lightning struggled here. He really struggled. Staring at the bottle. sally would hardly notice if he took them. He was already on pain killers anyway. So.. Would he overdose though? He had to think about that.

But that feeling right before that overdose.. WOW... Such an incredible feeling. Lightning stared at the bottle, rolling his thumb over the safety cap. Thinking... It was just once more. If he did it. I mean, he was already on meds so.. Would it really be all that different? He lay in that bed.. Biting his lower lip as he played with the bottle. Fighting himself and what he wanted to feel. Or really what he didn't want to feel. That feeling grew strong.

The feeling of every fiber in him urging him to take those pills. The song played.. Doot-doot-doo-doo.. Doot-doot-doo-doo...Lightning swallowed nervously. Sweating.. Staring.. thinking.. Wanting...

Life could be a dream..

Life could be a dream...

doot-doot-doo-doo sh'boom...

Sally walked up to Nick's room. She had finally found it. She quietly sneaked into the room. Nick seemed to be asleep. Good. Sally quietly approached him. Staring at him. He looked so peaceful at the moment. That wasn't going to last. Sally looked around the room and saw a pen next to a note pad. She grabbed it. She wanted Nick to pay. To NEVER be able to hurt anyone again and.. Murder was a little to far for her taste, plus, she wanted the man to suffer.

Sally took off the lid of the pen and stared at the tip of it. Staring back at Nick to was in a hospital gown. She leaned into his face, he was asleep for sure. "You will never.. Get the pleasure of raping another woman again.." She whispered. Nick was asleep. He just smiled a bit in his sleep. Well, that was about to end. Sally reared back and stabbed him right in the groin! Nick woke up fast with a scream! Then Sally reared back again and stabbed him in the groin again! Nick screamed the most traumatizing scream!

Sally covered his mouth and got up in his face saying "You tell the doctors and nurses you did this to yourself." Handing him the pen. "Or else I tell everyone what you did and I release the video I have of you admitting What you did to me and all those women with your little friends, got it?" Nick cried and nodded, shaking in pain as blood filled in the groin region of the bed. Sally began to leave, but stopped and grabbed Nick's face saying "Apologize to me and then tell me how much you liked getting a pen stabbed in your balls." Nick didn't speak.

Sally grabbed his hand with the pen and threatened "Would you rather me stab you again to remind you how good it felt?" Nick quickly cried in a shaky tone "I'm sorry!.. I-I'm s-sor-sorry!.. I-I.. I l liked.. The way you-you.. Shoved-NO!-Stabbed my balls!.." "Now call yourself a whore for me." "I'M A WHORE!" "Now remember that feeling when the nurses ask you what happened.." Sally threatened and patted his face. Nick shook in pure pain and fear as he grabbed his groin. His very ruined groin region. Satisfied, Sally left quickly before anyone showed up from his screams.

She quickly made her way back to Lightning's room, rushing in and shutting the door as nurses ran to Nick's room. She let out a sigh. She honestly could not believe she had just done that! Why did she do that!? Sally then turned around to see Lightning resting. His eyes closed.. He just looked so bad.. She frowned and walked up then noticed the empty pill bottle on the roll tray next to his bed. Sally grabbed it fast! It was unmarked! What did he do!?

Sally grabbed Lightning by his shoulders, waking him up harshly as she shook him shouting "WHAT DID YOU DO!? WHAT DID YOU TAKE!?" His eyes were wide as he stared into her's! "TELL ME LIGHTNING! HOW COULD YOU!?" Of course, she was pretty sure he would be too hazed to answer if he took extra pills already. Lightning quickly whined shouting "You're hurting me! You're hurting my arm! Let go!" Sally did and yelled "WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Tossing the bottle at his chest, which really hurt to! The music was playing in the room and Sally quickly grew annoyed by it and snatched up the remote and shut off the tv!

Lightning sighed and explained "I didn't take anything!" "LIAR!" "I did not take anything! I'm not lying! I wouldn't do that again!" "Than explain the empty pill bottle jerk!" "Cleo came in here and gave me pills and I flushed them down the dam toilet!" Lightning yelled! Sally stared at him. "She.. You did?" She fell quiet. "YES!" Lightning yelled!

Sally stared at him a moment. It was so quiet and maybe even a bit awkward. "You didn't take them?" Sally asked. Her eyes filled with tears. "Don't lie to me Lightning.." Lightning frowned. He really didn't take them. It just hurt seeing what he had done to Sally through his drug use or rather abuse. Lightning gently assured his wife that "I did not take them. I walked to the bathroom, barely, and flushed them so the hospital wouldn't think I'm using again and put me in some sort of lock down!..."

Sally wiped her eyes and Lightning sighed then motioned for her to come closer. She did and Lightning wrapped his arms around her as she cuddled up into the bed with him. "I love you Sally.." He reminded. Sally sniffled a little and just gently cuddled with her husband and tried not to hurt him any further. "I promised you that I would stay clean.. I'm staying clean. Period." He assured. Sally didn't reply. Her emotions were too high right now. "Just.. Promise me you will stay away from Cleo too.." He asked. He was worried for her and for the kids. Sally nodded in agreement. She didn't want to be around Cleo anyway.

They cuddled for a while before Sally let Lightning know that "Cal is here..." "What?" That caught his attention. "Why?" He asked. Sally sniffled up some leftover tears before answering "Meg said overdose.." Lightning sighed with a frown. Not Cal.. Not after what happened with his Mother and drug use. "I want to see him.." Lightning said firmly. Sally looked up at Lightning saying "I'm not sure that's a good idea.. And you really need to rest." Lightning's eyes teared up. "Sally... Take me to Cal." Sally stared. Lightning was emotional and weak and hurting. She sighed and nodded saying "I'll go find Meg and see what I can do..." Then got up and left the room for only a few moments...

Megan pushed Lightning in a wheel chair into Cal's room slowly as Sally stood outside and waited. Meg shut the door and pushed Lightning next to Cal. Cal looked awful. His eyes were red and bruised around.. His breathing was heavy. I-vs in his arms on each side. His lips grey and chapped badly. Cal slowly turned his head and looked at Lightning. Megan lay her hand on her husband's saying "Lightning wanted to see you.." Before stepping aside. Letting Cal and Lightning see each other.

Cal stared a moment before speaking "You look like crap man..." Lightning smiled and nodded replying "Well you're no beauty queen yourself there Cal." Cal smiled and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath in and out. "Leave me Meg." cal said. Megan sighed whining "Cal.. I"-"I SAID LEAVE ME WOMAN!" Cal yelled at his wife with anger and frustration! Megan frowned with tears in her eyes then nodded and left the room.

Lightning watched her go in pain then kind of scolded his friend "She cares Cal.. She just wants to be here for you and help.." "I know..." Cal muttered. Lightning placed his hand in Cal's in a means of support. Assurance that he was here to. "What happened?.." Lightning asked. Cal swallowed painfully before answering "I wanted to die.. I wanted to just.. Not wake up, you know?.." Lightning frowned and nodded mumbling "Yeah.. I know the feeling..."

Cal stared at Lightning a moment again before admitting "I still want to die man.." His voice cracked and tears began to fall as Cal began to let it out and cry. "I just wanna die." He cried. He was crying. Lightning broke hearing those words, seeing Cal like this, suicidal. Lightning set pride aside, pride was out the window a long time ago anyway! He stood up, barely, leaned down and wrapped his arms around his friend. Cal was struggling badly right now and Lightning understood. He probably understood more than anyone else right now.

Cal cried and Lightning barely held it together himself. "You can't stop fighting Cal." Lightning whined. Trying not to just break down. Seeing Cal.. This is what he was putting his family through? It was awful! A realization for him. "You can't give up, you can't stop fighting!" Lightning said again and again. "Megan needs you.. Mira needs you.. I need you.." Lightning whimpered to his friend. Cal only cried. Breaking apart.

Lightning was in pain and had to sit back in the wheel chair. But he held onto Cal's hand tightly and lay his head on the bed. "Don't stop fighting man.." He cried. He just couldn't keep it together. Megan and Sally stood near the door.. Watching the heart breaking moment between their husbands. The girls braking inside as well. Seeing these two, strong, champion just fall apart because of drugs...


	51. Lightning is back

"Monty.." Called a woman's voice. Lightning opened his eyes and looked over to where Sally was resting in the chair earlier, next to the window. She wasn't there and Lightning sat up quick with concern. "It's alright, Sally is okay. She's a little freaked out at the moment, but she'll be fine." Assured the woman's familiar, kind voice. Lightning's brows lowered as he looked to his other side. He must be on a high dose of those drugs because, "Mom?" He questioned.

Minty walked up to her son and caressed the side of his face with a warm smile. He could feel it. Her hand was warm and soft. "Mom.." He mumbled. Minty brushed Lightning's hair out of his face as he gazed upon her son. Lightning knew he was dreaming or something, but it was easy to let the moment take over. "Why am I seeing you?.." He asked softly. Minty sighed and shook her head saying "Sometimes the Lord works in mysterious ways." Lightning glared at his Mother. Not that talk again.

"You going to France like I asked?" She asked. Lightning nodded then glanced at his messed up arm. "If I'm able to drive.." He complained. Minty snickered with a smile. "How are my grand babies?" "Good.. They are all doing good." "All of them?" Minty Asked firmly. Lightning stared a moment. He just said all of them, didn't he?. "Yes. Colton, Ece and Landon." "What about Mindy?" Lightning hesitated. Minty sighed and pulled up a seat and sat down next to the hospital bed. "Monty.. Mindy is your baby. My grand baby. You're not seriously thinking about what the oomph Carson said, are you?" She then cracked open a beer and sipped it. Lightning shrugged answering "I don't know Mom... Sally"-"Is an amazin' woman.. But you are Mindy's Father... It'll be hard, sure.. I remember how many fights Kristine's Father and I got into just becuase I was going to keep the baby." Lightning raised a brow asking "What do you mean? Kristine?" Minty nodded and drank.

"Yes sir. See... He didn't want to keep it, her. We were older.. He reminded me that I already have five other children. One was still living with me." She said as she smiled and messed with Lightning's fading golden hair. "We fought and I didn't care. Kristine was my baby.. I would and will always choose you kids over my own wants and needs first. Even over the love of my partner and husband at the time. That was a part of the reason he left Monty.. We just began fighting so much and he really didn't want to raise a child. Says that's why he married me. I had my kids and he thought I was done, and I was. Kristine was no planned pregnancy, but.. She was mine none the less.." She explained.

Lightning frowned and glanced over at the empty chair that Sally was sitting in. Minty placed her hand on her son's. "I know you know what the right thing to do is here.. But.. I have also seen peole give up their young because.. Well.. For many reasons.. But none so selfish as this.. To say you don't want your kid because you have a life without them and it might make this one person mad? You are perfectly capable to support this child and give her a good life, with good siblings, and a good step Mom.. And Miguel. He is the sweetest little boy. reminds me so much of you kids.. I think Sally will be okay Monty. I think she has a huge heart and she will forgive you and she will accept Mindy." She assured.

Lightning shrugged replying "Yeah.. I'm not so sure about that.." MIndy nodded then changed the subject. "So.. The drugs.." "I'm staying clean." "Are you? They got you on some pretty messed up stuff. I mean.. I'm here, aren't I?" She laughed and drank. Lightning smiled. "Yeah.." He admitted. Minty sighed and squeazed her son's hand. "I love you Mon.. But.. Don't make me come back here." She warned playfully. "No more drugs. None." She scolded. Lightning nodded agreeing "No more drugs.." He looked up at the I-v bag. No more drugs at all.

Minty smiled and patted her son's hand before standing up and continuing "Now.. You know what you should do after you heal up and win the race in France?" She asked. Lightning snickered correcting "Mom, I'm not racing Le Mans. Just doing what I have to to get your will." "Oh you'll race. You don't think so right now.. But you will." She said proudly. Lightning stared at his Mother. That was a dangerous and hard race. NO way he was doing that.

"You should move back to Radiator Springs. Re open that academy." She said. Lightning sighed and explained "I would, but.. Cleo.." Minty crossed her arms replying "Cleo is a dumb bitch. Excuse my words there, but seriously? That woman doesn't have a plan Monty. She is playing with your mind. Making you over think and get all confused while she does stuff behind your back. I say you give her what she wants to a T." Lightning raised a brow. "What do you mean?.." "I mean that it's hard to run a racing school when you really know nothing about it. Something like that can drive a school to the ground.. Make it easy for someone else to take it back." Lightning stared at his Mother. What did she mean? That was a bit of a thinker.

"Anyways Monty.. I should go. You need to wake up. You'll understand why you need to stop the drugs all together in a moment. There's one more person you need to hallucinate before you do though." Minty warned then leaned close over her son and kissed his head. "I love you baby. I'm proud of you for the most part." She looked over to the chair by the window and nodded once then turned and headed to leave the room.

Lightning sighed and looked over towards that chair and window and his heart stopped. "Doc?" Doc was sitting in the chair. Elbows leaning over on his knees. "Good to see you kid." The old man greeted. Lightning stared. He really was on some strong drugs than. Doc slowly got up and walked over to Lightning's bed side. Staring down at him, Lightning up at Doc. "Doc... I.." Lightning started, but the words stopped. Lightning was a failure. Lightning swallowed nervously. He failed Doc. He really did. "I'm sorry.." Lightning mumbled quietly.

Doc sighed and placed his hands in his pockets saying "It's alright.. You don't need to say that.. Don't need to say anything.. You know, I would have never made it this far. You're stronger than I ever was.. You always were a fighter though. Look.. Kid.. Bad things happen.. Not gonna stop happening either." Lightning snickered replting "Gee.. Some pep talk there Doc.." Doc snickered and smiled saying "There are a lot of obstacles coming your way.. Don't let yourself be one of them. As for Sally? You stand by her, she'll stand by you. You know that." Lightning nodded.

He did know that honestly. "You'll need a partner for Le Mans." Doc added. Lightning shook his head saying "I'm not racing the race." "Oh please. You're a racer." "No.. I'm not anymore.." "Oh really? Well we'll just see about that. I'll bet you'll feel something in that lap around. I also bet once you get that academy running, you'll know what your suppose to be doing now. When you do go.. I know, you know exactly who needs to be your partner in the race. You start the race, six hours in and let him finish it, six hours out. You'll end your racing career with one last race then pass it down and he can regain his." Doc explained. Lightning shook his head. He really wasn't going to race the actual race. Just qualify to get his Mother's will.

Doc let out a sigh and placed a hand on Lightning's shoulder. "You better wake up. Don't wanna wind up where we are just yet." He chuckled. Lightning suddenly felt a huge jult in his body, especially at his chest. His chest lit up like a light bulb was inside his chest Like lightning had lit inside him!. It made him panic a bit! Another jult and light, BADUM! "OW!.. What is that? What's going on!?" Lightning asked in panic! Doc stepped back saying "Time to go back kid."

BADUM! a jult and a light, his vision fading. "Doc!?.. Doc!..." He cried out! BADUM! Doc then warned, "This next one's really gonna hurt. Hold your breath." Lightning was so confused. What was happenning? "DOC!" BaDuM!

"CLEAR!" The man shouted! Lightning suddenly gasped for air! "He's back!" The nurse shouted. Lightning began coughing hard! What happened!? Did he die!? The doctor scrambled around to make sure Lightning was actually okay. Shining a light in his eyes and asking numerous questions. Lightning blinked a few times then asked "What.. Wha-what happened!?" The man sighed answering "It's your heart.. You need to be still. I'm going to get some test ran and we'll know for sure what happened." "But.. I.." "Lightning!" Sally shouted as she ran to his bed side!

The nurses and doctors moved out of her way and let Sally through. She wrapped her arms around Lightning and held him against her close. "Stop dying!" She shouted. Lightning was in shock really. Still stunned by what had just happened. Lightning knew what this was. It was the drugs, not his heart...

Lightning sat in his hospital bed. Breathing. He had to tell himself to breathe. In.. And out... IN.. And out again. The pain was so bad! His chest hurt bad! His arm and up his shoulder had a knawing like pain upwards. Making everything worse. His face felt like it was being crushed. Making his eyes tear up from just the pain alone. Breathe in.. And out.. In and out. That's it.

Sally walked in and saw him. He seemed to be in a lot of pain. "Lightning?.." She rushed to his side. "What are you doing? You should be laying down, resting." Then she noticed that he had no I-vs in his arms. "What? Where are the lines?" "I told them I'm done. No.. No drugs.." He muttered. Barely. Sweat rolled down his face as he shook like he was cold. Sally stared at him. "No.. No, Lightning these drugs are different. You need to take it so you get better." "NO!.. I know what I'm doing for myself.. I can't have the drugs.. Please.. Just.. Get.. Get me some water.. Please.." He growled. He wasn't angry at her or anything. Just in obvious pain.

Sally really was worried, but went ahead and grabbed a cup and poured some tap water from the sink into it and walked it back to Lightning. Lightning took it and shook. Sort of making a mess of water over his lap as he tried to stay still and drink from the cup. "You're not doing well Lightning.." Sally pointed out and then helped him drink from the cup. Lightning swallowed then pushed the cup away gently. "I'm okay.." he husked in a low and quiet way.

Sally sighed. She didn't want him to be on drugs either, but he needed to get better, not worse. "Lightning.." "No.. Please.. I just need to go home.." "Lightning"-"SALLY!.. Please.." He shook. Sally stared at him a moment. Probably no fighting him anyway. She nodded and brushed his hair out of his sweaty face. "I'll talk to the doctor.." She then left. Leaving Lightning alone again for a bit. Breathe in... Out.. Deep breath in.. Pain, pain, so much pain.. And out... God it hurt!...

Lightning and Sally made there way to the exit of the hospital. sally helping Lightning as he had a bit of a limp. "Nice and slow Lightning." Sally coaxed as she held onto him so he wouldn't just fall over if he tripped. Lightning smiled and looked at her replying "Hey.. I don't do slow." Joking, but.. It made Sally smile at him. They walked put and suddenly were greeted with flashing cameras and ratzi! Something they were not use to in a long time.

"Mr. McQueen! Care to comment what happened with the cop!?" "Mr. McQueen, do you plan to re open the academy?" "McQueen! How are you doing with the situation with Ramirez!?" "Is Cruz still having the baby!?" "Do you plan to come back to live in Radiator Springs!?" So many questions that it was crazy! Lightning looked away. He did not want to speak to the press about anything. Sally quickly spoke up saying "Enough! Please! Lightning has had a long day! He needs rest! NO comment about the school or the situation at the cafe.." "Does Mr. McQueen plan to pay for damages done!?" "Will the officer be charged or you!?" Some asked. Lightning held his tongue. "Does this mean you are back for the school!?" "What about Storm!? Any news there!?" "What will you do with the academy!?" "Have you spoken to Cal Weathers!?" "Are you still in rehab!?" "Is Cal using as well!?" "Are you and the boys still in contact!?" "Is it true that Cal Weathers tried to commit suicide!?"

Lightning had enough and snapped! "STOP! You want the truth? Yes! Cal attempted suicide! I didn't go to rehab! We're not using drugs!..." Everyone was quiet. Just staring at him. Lightning breathed heavily as he was in a lot of pain. Sally took his arm saying "Come on.. Let's just go.." "No!" Lightning pulled away from her then stared at the press, the cameras and mics and continued. "I never planned to use the drugs I did.. Cal didn't either.. After his accidents, my accident.. We were prescribed a drug that.. It was easy to become dependent on.. It was harder to stop taking it than I thought and I lost control of a lot of things... Cal did to.. He just.. He's going through it hard. And we don't need this!.. You guys coming in here and making it harder to-to-to... To heal.. It's not an excuse, I just.. I'm sorry.. To all of you and the fans and my family.. For everything I put you all through because of my addiction.. That's.. That's what it was.. Addiction." He paused and swallowed as he had to catch his breath as well.

"I let a lot of people down.. and I'm sorry for that.." He paused again, thinking. One man then asked "Are you saying that your affairs with Cruz were because of drugs?" Lightning's brows lowered as he was firm when answering "No. I think the drugs may have.. Affected my judgment.. But I made the mistakes I did. I can't change that now.." It got quiet for a moment. Back further behind the crowd of press, Lightning could see Cleo. He stared at her and as if he were telling her, he announced.

"And I plan to re open the academy." Sally was shocked a bit, part of her was so glad to hear this news, and yet.. Part of her wasn't at all. "I plan on cleaning the place up and re opening it. Long with the help of Cal Weathers.. He just.. Doesn't know it yet." That made a few of the press chuckle. "I also.." He paused, catching his breath as he was in a lot of pain right now. "I plan to start finding ways to make racing safer for future racers and I plan to take the list... of ...approved medications for racers to the President of the sport itself. Time we fix racing.." He growled. The press snapped photos and such as Lightning stared at Cleo and she at him through the crowd. Cleo did not like hearing that and Lightning knew it. This was war...

On the tv screen, a man watched as

_Lightning spoke and then announced from in front of the hospital. "I also.. I plan to start finding ways to make racing safer for future racers and I plan to take the list... of... approved medications for racers to the President of the sport itself. Time we fix racing.." He growled._

The man, the president of the sport shut off the tv with a grrr. He was furious. If Lightning did this, he could very well change the sport and even get the president fired. But this man was not going to let this happen. The President picked up his phone, he was going to need to go ahead and change Lightning's mind...

Sally helped Lightning to a chair in the living room of the motel room they decided to stay in. Lightning was in pain for sure. Sally sighed and asked "I don't want you to take medicine.. But.. You look pretty bad.. You sure you don't want just a small dose of something?" Lightning looked up at her and shook his head as he answered "No... Nope.. I'll be okay.." Sally crossed her arms scolding "Sure don't look like it." "Relax.. The doctor said I am okay to go without medicine Sal.. I'm going to man up through this, I'll be fine.." He assured. His voice low and cracked in pain.

Sally sighed and leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Take it easy Lightning.. You're not as young as you use to be." "Ow." "Sorry.. Did I hurt you?" Sally yelped. Lightning shrugged mumbling "Yeah.. Just my pride." Sally glared snarling "That's not funny." "I thought it was." Lightning smiled. Sally rolled her eyes. Then the phone rang. Lightning's.

Sally walked back over to their stuff on the small counter and glanced at it before announcing "It's.. The President of Nascar." "Really?" Lightning asked in disbelief then he motioned for Sally to bring him the phone and he answered quickly. "Hello?"

_LIGHTNING MCQUEEN! How you doing?_

"Uh... Well.. I'm alive, right?"

_Yeah, yeah.. Hey, I saw you on Tv. Look pretty rough._

"Yeah, I've seen better days.."

_Sure, we all have. Hey, listen.. I heard what you said about wanting to fix racing. What ideas did you have exactly?..._

"Well.. I'd have to get back to you on that... See my friend Cal had some really good ideas and I think I'd like to use them. Mostly for the driver, but I was thinking.. Maybe the cars too."

_Sure, sure. I'm actually working on a next gen race car. Calling it Gen eighty. Sense we're close to an official eighty years in._

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense.."

_Maybe we'll use your ideas. Just.. You know how things go. I have to keep the cars up to my code here Lightning._

"Sure, but.. What if your codes aren't safe? What if they could be safer?"

_I'd like to think that they could be. And also.. About the uh.. Medications approved.. You aren't seriously blaming our list for your addiction? Are you? I mean.. We just approve what drugs are safe to use while racing._

"But it's not safe to use while racing."

_... It is actually. Or else the FDA wouldn't allow it._

"They don't handle that decision. The Drivers Racing A does. Or so I thought.."

_They do.. But.. Nascar wasn't an official sport before you know.. So.. A lot of the same drugs before are still recommended._

"Recommended?"

_That was the wrong word, I shouldn't have used that. What I meant to say, was approved._

"That's not much better."

_... Look... Lightning... I know you know how business works.. You want to be involved in helping save racers' lives, great. You want to start designing your own race car, great, do it. Maybe we can work out some kind of contract, but DO NOT start meddling with what I put into my racers._

"I use to be one of your racers.. Would you pump me back full of those drugs knowing this is what the outcome is?"

_YOU chose to become addicted Lightning! Do not put that on me and racing!_

"Okay.. It's clear to me what you really care about.. I think this conversation is over.."

_So you understand your place?_

"... I know my place... I just don't think you know yours."

_I have a lot of money Mr. McQueen. More than you, and I will_\- The president paused. "Did he just hang up on me?.. DID LiGhTnInG mCqUeEn JUST HANG UP ON ME!?" HE shouted with such rage! He then dialed one of his partner's numbers.

_Hello._

"Yes, Ralph..."

_Hey! Well if it isn't mister El Presidentay himself! Good to hear from you man._

"Good to hear you to. Hey, listen... How quickly can we get those eighties ready?"

_I don't know?.. A few months. Maybe.. a year at least._

"That's not soon enough. We might be running into a little problem and some slight competition.."

_Well can't you handle it?_

"Sure, I can handle it. It's just that big name racer I use to have on the track."

_Which one?_

"You remember Lightning McQueen?"

_UUhhh.. No.. Wait.. Isn't he the rookie of the three way tie? Had that big accident back in 17?_

"Yeah, that's the one."

_He's still around?_

"Well he's not racin I'll tell ya that. I just watched him on tv. You callin me a liar?"

_No.. Just.. Last I heard his name was in some article about him using and the affair with the trainer.._

"Yeah, poor bastard. Looks like he got fucked in every way possible.. Now he wants to come after us for it though. Get this, he beat up a cop. hahahah! Stupid kid. Says he's going to fix racin. Messing with the cars and the medication list.."

_That could be a legal issue for you.._

"That's why you are going to send Bill out to Lightning McQueen's racing academy. Talk some sense into Mr. McQueen, alright?"

_Yeah. I'll have him out there by tomorrow evening._

"Good man."

_Hey, you wanna do lunch tomorrow?_

"Yeah, sure. Lunch sounds nice tomorrow. We can talk about how to push the racers next."

_You still have that Storm kid._

"The blind guy? Are you kiddin? I'm about to have Lightning McQueen up my ass! I don't need the liability of that to. Besides, Storm isn't likable. Look, I'll see you tomorrow and we can talk more than."

_Sounds good._

"Alright, see you then."...

sally helped Lightning into bed that night. "Ow.. Ow.. ow.." He snapped with just about each movement. Sally sighed and placed her hands on her hips, scolding "You need to take some medicine." "No.. No, that's.. That's the last thing I need.." Lightning said in a gruffy, deep, painful voice. Sally shook her head. She was glad he was really sticking to the no more drugs thing, but sheesh.

"You good?" She asked. "Because if so, I'm going to call my Dad now and check up on the kids." Lightning nodded answering "Yeah.." But as Sally began to walk away, Lightning stopped her asking "Hey, have you told your Dad?.. About.. Ouch.. About Nick?" Sally shook her head and frowned. "Please let me just say something about it on my own time.. Please.." She pleaded. Lightning stared a moment then nodded. He understood. Sally flashed a small smile before stepping out of the room to call her Father.

Lightning lay, sat up in bed. Breathing funny because of the pain. "fuck, fuck, fuck... Fuck me.." He complained about the pain. He gently lay his good arm over his ribs. Moaning in pain quietly. Every move he made was so bad! Pills would be great right now, but he just knew he would wind up starting back up again. He did not want to risk that.

He glanced over at his phone. He needed to check in on Cruz again. He sighed. Ow, it hurt to sigh. Lightning reached for his phone on the bedside table. Out of reach by like.. Three inches. "Oh come on.." Lightning griped quietly. He then stretched a bit in an attempt to grab it. Still.. "Almost.. Got.. it... Just.. A little... More.." He reached for it and almost had it with the tip of his fingers when he slid down the side of the bed with a THUD! To the floor! "..Ow..." He whined.

Sally ran into the room asking "WHAT HAPPENED!?" Then rushed to Lightning's side and helped him back up and into the bed. Lightning didn't want to tell her that he was trying to get his phone to call Cruz, so instead said "I rolled over... Trying to get comfortable.." Such a lie, but at least it was a good one for once.

Sally sighed and covered him gently with the blanket. "Well, stop. You should lay on your back. Stop slouching." She scolded in a sweet and loving way. Lightning sighed. Mmm, that really hurt. "Are you sure no pain killers? What about something to help you sleep at the least.. Warm tea? Milk? I know warm milk still works on you." She smiled and brushed his hair and gazed into his blue eyes. Forget Cruz.. Lightning fell in love with an amazing woman.

He love dumb like smiled up at his wife. "Actually.. Could you... Just lay with me?.. I miss you." Lightning was adorable. Sally nodded answering "Yeah. Yes, of course Stickers. Let me just make that quick call and change. I won't be long. You close your eyes and rest. I'll be in bed before you know it, okay?" "Okay." Sally smiled warmly then leaned close to his face and so, so, gentle, softly, angle like, kissed his lips...


	52. Drugs are bad, just don't do it

Lightning stared at his coffee as he sat on the couch. sally sipped her's and noticed. "You need some help?.." she asked. Lightning glanced over at her then back at the coffee answering "No.. No, I got it..." He carefully and painfully brought the cup to his lips with his good arm.. Holding his ribs with the bad arm. Quietly groaning in pain. Sally sighed. He looked so pitiful.

"Remember, we have to go back to the hospital to see what happened to you yesterday. And you might need to look into therapy there." Sally added. Lightning set down the cup before he wound up dropping it. "No.. I don't need... Therapy..." Sally snickered and went and sat next to him. "Physical therapy." She corrected. Lightning coughed gently and nodded. "Sure.. Maybe... We could always.. Start right now. We don't need a therapist for that.." He smiled through the pain. Sally tried not to giggle as she looked at his goofy smile.

"I love you Stickers, but not that kind of physical therapy." She giggled. Lightning shrugged replying "Can't blame me for trying." Sally stared at him. It was nie having him so.. Much better. The drugs really did do a lot to him. Drygs, stress, probably her to. She caused a lot of issues back then to. "Thanks.." She mumbled. Lightning raised a brow. "For what?.." "For sticking up for me.. FIghting Nick.. Even though you shouldn't have and I really wish you did that differently.." She paused, thinking about what she had done to the man.

Still couldn't believe she had done that. Sally cleared her throat and continued. "But thank you. It does mean a lot that you would do that. Thank you." Lightning sighed. Ow. He nodded a little. "I'll always fight for you Sally..." Sally just smiled at the idea, the thought. It was sweet. She then helped him drink some of the coffee. "Sure you should be drinking coffee anyway?" She asked. Lightning nodded saying "Oh I need it.. It's the next strongest thing I can actually have.." He admitted.

Sally set down the cup and placed her hand on his knee. "I'm proud of you for keeping your promise... Staying clean for us.. I can see the difference in you now." Sally announced. Lightnng snickered asking "Is it a good difference?" Sally nodded. "MMhmm. You seem.. Better. More like the man I know you are deep down inside." Lightning was glad to hear it. He felt different. He felt better. In pain, a lot of pain, but better...

While the couple waited for the doctor and results from some testing done, they visited Cal and Megan. Lightning sat next to Cal's bed. The two talking a bit of the old days. Remembering how things use to be. Cal chuckled and finally asked "Hey, have you talked to Bobby lately? He sort of took off when you did and.. I haven't seen him sense." Lightning nodded answering "Yeah, actually. He.. He was in the city and I ran into him at a bar. He seems to be doing pretty good considering that Heather.. Heather is leaving him I think.." Cal frowned. "I miss him. I know he and I didn't really get along a lot of times. Just.. Different veiws, but.. He was a good friend."

Lightning agreed to that. Then decided to talk about his plan. "I want to re open the academy Cal." Cal stared at Lightning a moment. "Um.. What about Cleo? Isn't she partner?" "She is.. And... Some-one gave me a really good idea to get that ended. Best part is, I just let her destroy herself really... But.. I want you to come work with me." "Lightning... No.. Look at me man. I'm.. I'm not okay." "Don't say that..." "It's true.. I need to just... I just want to be home and... I don't want to teach.. Not right now anyway.." Lightning frowned hearing the news. It upset him some as he really thought Cal would want to.

"I want that suit and the ideas you had to make racing safer." Lightning added. Cal nodded. Sure. It's in the garage.. Place is a little messy.. Meg and I haven't been back there sense.. Things happened.." He muttered. Lightning sighed. Ow. "Where's Mira?" "With Meg's family right now... Just until things get.. Better.." Lightning smiled assuring that they would in time.

Suddenly some one knocked on the door. The boys looked over to see Sally and Meg. Sally walked up to Lightning announcing "They got the results in." Her tone of voice did not sound happy at all. That couldn't be a good sign. Sally helped Lightning up and the couple walked to Lightning's room for his check up again and sat down as the Doctor met in the room with them.

"Mr. McQueen.." He sat down and sighed. Sally stared at the ground and looked upset. Lightning was pretty sure this meant that she already knew the news and it really scared Lightning as he asked "What is it?.." The doctor cleared his throat answering "Sudden Cardiac Arrest. Now.. I know you've had some... Medication abuse the last year or so.. And between that and the physical stress of.. The fight you had. I think it's safe to say, that's what caused it."

Lightning raised a brow asking "Physical stress?" "Yes." "So.. What does that mean? Back to being on pills?" He asked with rudely. The doctor shook his head and explained "We do have medications, but.. If you don't want them"-"I don't." Lightning said firmly. The man nodded replying "Okay. Then avoid anything that puts you in phsysical stress.. Like Intense work outs. Basically we don't want your heart to beat to fast or to slowly of course. a happy medium is what we want to aim for." "A happy.. Medium?..." Lightning huffed as he panted.

"Yes.. You feel okay now?" The doctor asked then scooted closer and used his tools to listen to Lightning's heart rate as Lightning answered. "I'm fine.. Just in pain..." The doctor pulled back and wrote notes then asked "Are you taking your medications?" Lightning hesitated. "..Um.. No.." The man stared. Thinking a moment.

"May I ask why not?.." He asked. Lightning swallowed loudly before answering "I just.. Stopped.. Using drugs and I don't want to go back..." The man nodded, but explained "Sure.. But.. The pain is causing stress on you.. You need to keep your heart"-"A happy medium.." Lightning growled. The doctor nodded and wrote down something then handed it to Lightning. "Here. It's a very light prescription. You'll barely feel anything, hardly know it's working. It should help your heart some through this. Once you get through the bottle, I want to see you for another check up. Should be about.. Two weeks."

Sally took Lightning's hand in her's. She was just as nervous about it as he was. Lightning then, thinking about it asked "I have to go to France soon.." "I wouldn't fly in your condition Mr. McQueen." "I have to go.. I have a race I"-"U-uh. No racing." Lightning stared at the man. NO racing? Seriously? "Well.. It's not exactly a race.. It's just a quali"-"No." "You can't tell me that I can't!" Lightning defended! "You're right.. I can't tell you that, but I can tell you that if you do, your heart rate will increase and then you run the risk of another episode. Now.. I don't know much about racing Mr. McQueen.. But.. Tell me... What happens when you are driving a race car and suddenly, without warning, you faint. Does the car know and just come to a safe stop off track on it's own?"

Lightning stared at the Doctor. Sally's hand tightened around his. He would crash. He would pass out and crash with no control. "Look.." The man continued. "Let's get through these next two weeks.. Take your meds and maybe we can try some.. Stress exercises. Sally told me you were considering physical therapy? Hmm? I think that would be good. I'll set you up with a monitor during your sessions. You just wear it and it'll start a rapid beeping sound when your heart rate increases too much. That'll help you know when you need to calm down and.. Just breathe." Lightning nodded. "Sure.. Thanks..." he muttered. But now things were going to be different. Could be for a little while.. Could be for a long while. Only time would tell...

Lighting and Sally approached the academy doors. Sally asking "Are you sure you want to do this now? The doctor just said that"-"I need to see what Cleo has done to the place and get some stuff sent out so that I can open.. Ow... Back up.." He suddenly stopped and grabbed his side. Sally quickly panicked. "HEY! Hey.. You need to go home and rest.. Take the medicine." "I'm fine.. It's just pain.. From... the rib.. I'm fine.." He assured quietly.

Sally sighed. She was just really worried about him. She just got him back and didn't want to see something happen to him all over again. The couple approached the doors and Sally took out the key but.. "It doesn't fit." She announced. Lightning was confused. "What? Let me see that." He growled and took the keys and tried unlocking the door himself. It wasn't working. He hit the door and snarled "Cleo.." Sally stepped in quick saying "Calm down.. We can call her and get this sorted out.." Lightning took a deep breath in and a long one out. It hurt. He did not feel like anything was going to suddenly happen, but he wanted to make sure Sally felt assured to.

"Fine.. Call her please.." He whined. Sally nodded and took out her phone and called Cleo for Lightning. One thing Sally feared, was Cleo finding out about Lightning's condition. Because it seemed like something Cleo would use to her advantage at this point...

Cleo arrived. She walked up and unlocked the door as she apologized. "Sorry about that. I just wanted to make sure no one had an extra key and could break in. Safety first." She smiled. Lightning glared at the woman. "Come in, come in. I would love to know what you think of the place." She added as she went on inside. Lightning and Sally glanced at each other. Very unsure of what all she could have possibly done while Lightning was out of town.

The entrance that was once filled with race cars and had that museum feel to it was now an empty room that echoed everything you spoke. Sally was confused and asked "Where are the cars?" Cleo turned and smiled answering "Oh. Didn't you know? Most of them were sold." Sally looked at Lightning with a frown. Lightning only asked Cleo "Where are the ones that didn't sell Cleo?" In a firm and gruff voice. Mostly because he was in pain. Cleo smiled answering "I had all of them moved to the dirt track." Lightning nodded then asked "What did you do with the money from the ones that sold?"

Cleo sighed with annoyance answering "Sadly.. Sense the cars were in your name, that money is held in a temp, private account.. Waiting to have your signature so we can move it to the Academy's account..." Lightning's eyes widened. Here he was, thinking he was going to have to talk to Sally about money, but he had a bunch jusy waiting in an account. Good. Sad that it came from the sold race cars though.

Lightning then hobbled across the room and towards the back door to see the dirt track and remaining vehicles as he would need one for France. Sally followed. The couple walked outside, the sun shined brightly in their eyes at first. Then there it was. A dirt track filled with a bunch of busted up race cars.

Sally gasped at the sight! The cars were all busted up and scratched and dented. "What did she do to them?.." She asked. Lightning frowned admitting "No.. I.. I think I did this.. I can't remember... I got mad or drunk or something and.. It was me, I beat them up to heck.." Sally stared at him. Did he really though? She wasn't sure about that. The two walked closer, making there way through as Lightning looked at them to see what he could salvage from them. The rally car had some good parts.. The Allinol race car.. Beat up to heck, but had many parts and a good body for the Le Mans. He could use that as the frame and base set up. Of course, the fuel tank was ruined in that thing and the engine would be to dangerous. The color changing Bolt was just a show car.. Nothing he could use there. One of his old track cars, the bolt with lightning bolt flames. Good parts. He could strip it use most of them on the Allinol frame. The black painted Bolt had some good body parts. Just need to re paint them really.

Radiator springs scheme track car had some parts to strip to. Seemed like things might come together in building another race car. Sally sighed asking "Where's the hudson hornet one?" Lightning stopped looking at the cars and looked at Sally answering "She sold it.." Then they walked over to the last remaining race car. The original Bolt. It was the only one that wasn't all busted up. "Well this one looks clean.." Sally tried lifting him up a bit. Lightning sighed and nodded as he brushed his hand over the car. "Yeah, but.. It's too old.. It's fine. I.. I got everything I need with the other cars.. Ow..." He closed his eyes and took a moment to breathe. Sally stepped closer to him

She was so worried about him. Lightning stared out at all the messed up race cars then to Sally, asked. "Are you going to tell me not to race again?..." Sally looked up at him then at the grave yard of 95 race cars before answering "... No.. I already made that mistake before.. Racing is who you are and I had no right to ask you to change who you were just because of me.." She did feel bad. Putting her longing for a baby above Lightning for some time there before his big crash. Then again, one could argue that he lived his dream, he got what he wanted and it was time he stopped. But Sally knew better. She knew telling him not to race would probably do more damage then helping him stay healthy and race. Even if the doctor was against it. Lightning was going to anyway because that's who he was. Who he is. A racer.

Sally sighed then said "Come on. Let's go inside. I can see what the amount was that you have after the cars were sold." Lightning nodded and thanked Sally for being supportive. For helping and being his wife again. Sally didn't reply. Just smiled and guided Lightning back into the academy. Warning him that he should make sure that Cleo never finds out about his hearts weakened condition anytime soon... Anytime ever.

The couple walked back inside and Cleo smiled greeting "Hello again. So.. Like the back yard decor?" She asked rudely. Lightning glared answering "Yeah, it's a nice touch.." "Sure is.. Now.. You know once you sign for the money, it goes to the academy..Right?" Asked Cleo. Lightning nodded and smiled saying "You are absolutely right Cleo. MM..." Pain. "So.. We are.." Take a moment and breathe. Cleo noticed and raised a brow asking "What's wrong with you?"

Sally snapped answering "He was beat up pretty badly Cleo!.. He's healing." Cleo only snickered teasing "Not so young anymore.. Or bullet proof.. Are you Daddy?" Sally hated hearing Cleo call Lightning that and Cleo knew it. Honestly, that's probably why Cleo was calling him that. Just because Sally was right there.

Lightning caught his breath and continued "I'm fine." "Sure... Nick sure isn't though. Last I heard he was heading to Nevada for some reconstructive surgery.." Sally looked straight down at the ground. Cleo noticed, Lightning noticed. Both not sure why Sally reacted to that the way she did. Cleo sighed and continued though. "You can't be serious. Re opening this dump.. It's a lost cause Lightning, no one will want to train under you." Cleo tried to convince. Lightning shook his head correcting. "There.. Are still a lot of racers out there that want to learn to race.. But that's.. not what I'm aiming for right now." "What are you aiming for?" Cleo asked. Lightning happily answered saying "I want to design a better race car and I also want Cal to come in here and create the suit he was working on before.. Some sort of vitals tracking suit." "Vitals?" Sally asked as that caught her attention. Lightning nodded then it hit him as he had a bit of a flashback...

_Cal snickered and glared answering with an eye roll, "Yes, with my nerd power. Wanna check it out?" "Sure, I'll bite." Said Lightning._

_Lightning followed Cal to the garage of the house. "So what is it?" Asked Lightning. Cal was happy to answer and explain what he had been up to to keep busy after rehab. "Well, racing is dangerous. My father and cousin died racing. Junior's Dad, a few other's and then that horrible accident with Jackson." "Yeah.. That was bad.." Admitted Lightning. Cal nodded agreeing saying "Now this won't make the cars safer, but.. The driver's can now have all stats monitored at all times. I'm talkin, blood circulation, heart rhythm, brain and nervous system electrons, even eyes. That was especially for Jackson." Cal pulled a tarp from a mannequin where a race suit that looked as if it was from the future sat. Lightning was confused and impressed. The suit looked like a hard plastic and tight leather bond. It had what looked like veins throughout the entire body form of the suit. Shoulder braces and chest pad,back armor and abs to._

_Cal smiled bragging "When it's on the racer it follows blood circulation with a green light that flows through out the suit." "Really?" "Yep." "I have a helmet that is still being kinked out. Have a few issues still. But this suit would tell us whenever a racer is having even the slightest physical problems and better yet.. Tell us how the brain is working during the races." "really?" "Well.. That's the hope I have. but that part is still messed up a little bit." _

Lightning knew. He needed that suit. **(Honestly guys, it hit me too. I was not planning that to line up together, but that was just awesome!)**

Cleo's brows lowered. "Do you even want to know how much money I made you by selling those sitting cars?" She asked. Lightning was curious. You could see it in his face. Cleo smiled and announced "Eight million, five hundred and fifty nine thousand." Who knew his cars would bring more money than racing itself. Of course, they only made that amount because of Lightning's driving them. "So.. What should we do with the money? I suggest you buy your way out of the partnership.." She just wanted the money. Lightning walked up to Cleo asking "Say I did... I give you my half, the money.. Everything.. What would you do with this place? can't tear it down." "Wrong. I can't destroy Willy's butte.. But I can take down the academy legally." She threatened. Lightning glared down at the evil woman.

Then smiled. "Luckily.. There will be no need for that sense we will be re opening. Partner." He said as he held out his good hand to shake her's. Cleo stared at his hand then at his face asking "What kind of game are you playing here Mr. McQueen?..." Lightning shook his hand answering "None. Just looking forward to working with you Miss De Frank." Cleo stared into his blue eyes as she took his hand. "Fine.. Partner... But I will not let my guard down for one second.." She warned. Lightning nodded complimenting "Good. I need some one like that here. As for my office, you keep it, it's your's now. Some one with your power deserves a good place to work." Cleo was only more confused by that.

Why didn't Lightning want his old office back? She wondered. Cleo yanked Lightning closer by his hand and into his ear, she warned "Don't forget what I say next McQueen.. You keep Sally out of here or I will make sure she looks as bad as you feel right now.." She then pulled away and smiled. Lightning stared at Cleo. He would never let Cleo touch Sally. Period. "Try it.." He growled. Cleo nodded smiling. "Oh I will." She assured then walked away. Lightning sighed. Pain surging through him. "Go home." He told Sally.

Sally's eyes widened. "What?" She asked in shock. Lightning turned to her and explained. "I'm weak.. I can't protect you right now.. Cleo"-"I can defend myself." "Like you did with Nick?" Lightning snapped. Sally stared at him. How dare he!? Lightning knew he shouldn't have said that. "Wait.. Sally, I"-"You think I just.. Took it!?" She shouted. Lightning shook his head and tried apologizing "No.. No, I.. It just came out of me.. I didn't mean it.." Sally shook her head and her eyes teared up. "Forget it Lightning.. Fine. I'll go back to the motel for now.. I want to be alone anyway.." She was angry and what he said really hurt. Stomping off and leaving. Lightning didn't mean it. Why did he say that!? Stupid, stupid!

No. He had to chase after her. "Sally.. Sally, no! Wait up!" He called in pain as he quickly walked out after her. Cleo was curious as she over heard that. What happened with Nick anyway? She needed to find out and see if she could get some leverage again...

Lightning caught up to Sally near the car and began apologizing over and over. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry I said that. Look, I didn't mean it at all. I was just.. It just came out!" He defended. Sally crossed her arms, staring at Lightning with a little hatred. "I fought back Lightning! But me against three men!?.. I.. I didn't stand a chance!" She cried. Lightning pulled her close, hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry.." He mumbled as he held her. Two other men. He forgot about them. He was going to find them and make them pay to though.. What were there names? Travis and Harry.. They were going to pay more than Nick did even. Suddenly, a black sedan pulled up.

Sally wiped her eyes and quickly pretended that never happened. At least for now. The car drove up to the couple and the window rolled down. "Lightning McQueen?" Asked the man. Lightning stepped forward answering "Yes?..." "Names Bill. I work with the President of Stock car racing. I've been informed that you intend to begin making your own race cars, right?" Lightning grew suspicious, but answered honest. "Maybe.. It's not a done deal yet." "Good. You know that means you have to make your cars up to our codes and restrictions. That is, if you intend to have them race of course." "Uh.. Yeah.." "Great." The man smiled and then handed Lightning a huge folder. "Everything you need to know is in there. Now.. About the medications approved for the drivers.. Just don't. The President is kindly asking you to just leave it alone. If you mess with the list and bring up any sort of possible issues with any of the drugs.. It could put a suspension on the sport. You wouldn't want to be the one responsible for ending Stock car raing and putting hundred of thousands of people out of a job, would you? I mean.. That sure wouldn't look good for your academy that you are wanting to re open."

Lightning sighed. Mmmmm That hurt. "Just business Mr. McQueen. You understand." Said Bill. Sally could not believe this. How dare these people do this. "I'm going to leave it at that. But.. The President did tell me that if you tried to sue for your... Actions due to the drugs you took by the racing A... He is prepared for it and will sue you for false pretense and slandering of racing. You really don't want to be the guy sued for bad mouthing racing, right?"

Sally stepped up saying "Lightning isn't the only racer that took those drugs.. Storm and Weathers did to.." Bill sighed. It was a threat and he knew it. Lightning then said "Just go back to your office.. Tell the President he will be held responsible for what he puts into the racers. I'll make sure of that." Bill nodded replying "Fine. Have it your way Mr. McQueen." He then rolled up his window and drove away. Lightning knew he needed to get this done rather quickly if he were going to have to take this to the raving boards...

A few days later, and Lightning needed to get his hands on the suit Cal was making. Sally drove him to the Weathers' home there. Cal was back. Been back sense yesterday. The couple rang the door bell and the door opened. Megan smiled a little and greeted. "Hey guys.. Come on in.. Sorry for the mess.. Things been a little crazy still.. Haven't had time to clean up everything yet." She admitted with a frown. Sally and Lightning walked in.

The main area was a bit messy, but not to badly. "Where's Cal?" Asked Lightning as Meg shut the door. "Sleeping. I can wake him." "No, no.. Let him rest.." "How are you doing Lightning?" Megan asked softly. Lightning sighed answering "Better.. Mind if I take a look in the garage? Cal said the suit was there." "Yeah, go ahead." Megan answered. Lightning smiled a bit then looked to Sally for approval sort of. Sally nodded saying "Go ahead, I'll be right there." With that, Lightning headed to the garage.

He opened the door. The place smelled. Not horrible, but like smoke and whisky stinging. He shook his head at the scent and shut the door. The place was a mess. Way worse than he expected. Empty beer bottles everywhere, empty cases, smoke buds on the floor, tools everywhere, things thrown and some things destroyed. Lightning was careful where he stepped as he went further in. The suit was in the middle on a table.

Ripped upper half. Lightning picked it up and sighed. "Oh Cal..." He muttered, He then walked over to the table on the side wall. Had the designs and plans there. Some had stains from spilled alcohol. Cal was in a bad place here. Lighting moved some of the tools and stuff over then saw a few pill bottles. Most were empty.. One was tilted over on it's side. Had a few pills spilled out over the table and floor. Lightning stared at them a moment.

Part of him wondered... Was that what Cal took trying to.. Lighting reached for them and tried reading the labels. It was some word that seemed un-pronounceable really. He looked inside the bottle at the pills. Little round white pills. He swallowed nervously. He was in a lot of pain. His choosing though. But one or two wouldn't hurt. If anything, it would help him right now. Lightning closed his eyes and took a deep breath. No more drugs.. Just say no.. Set it down. Lightning placed the bottle back where he found it and began gathering the plans to the suit and helmet.

The door then opened and Sally came in asking "Find what you were looking for?" Lightning nodded answering "Yeah, I think so.." But Sally's eyes went straight to the pill bottles on that work table. Staring at them then at Lightning. He stared at her and knew what she was thinking. What she was wondering. "I didn't take anything.." He assured. "You can.. Piss test me later or somethin." He growled. Sally frowned and walked up to him. Wrapping her arms around his body and apologizing for that again. "I'm sorry for that.. I really am.. I just.. I needed to know, okay?" Lightning nodded, but he hated that she made him do that still.

Megan then came in and she saw the couple and saw the pills and panicked! "Oh my god.. I.. I'm so sorry!.." She grabbed the small trash bin next to the door then rushed to the table and started throwing away all the pill bottles. "I.. I have been so stressed out and trying to keep Cal away from this room and work so he can rest and I.. I.. Forgot about cleaning up in here.. I would have never sent you in here Lightning if I, I" She was beginning to have what seemed like a panic attack. Lightning quickly assured her "Hey, hey.. It's okay. I'm okay.. I.." He glanced at the trash can filled with pills and pill bottles then back at Megan. "When I was using them.. It was hard to stop because coming off of them hurt.. ON them.. I was free.. I was okay.. Nothing mattered when I was high because.. I was painless.."

Lightning paused and sighed. "I would feel warm.. And safe after I took the drugs.. I would feel calm.. This amazing sense of just.. Being in a dream. When I would come off.. I would start feeling sad.. I'm not talking my cat got hit by a car and I'm sad, I'm talking the feeling that everyone around you has died. You are alone and, and.. You feel weighted. I would start to feel pain everywhere. Like I could rip my chest open and rip out my heart and that would hurt less.. My insides would itch and burn and I would shake and feel sick and I'd cry so much.. And that wouldn't last for a few hours.. It would be a day or two.. So I'd take more and more and more.." "But.. You're better now.. Right? So?... There's hope for Cal?.." Megan asked with a sniffle.

Lightning nodded answering "Yeah.. I'd like to think so.." Megan nodded and wiped her eyes. Lightning hugged her gently and glanced at Sally as he did. He didn't want to upset her too much with that. Megan pulled away and wiped her eyes again and her nose as she sniffled. "I'm sorry.. I just.. It's hard.." Sally nodded saying "Yeah.. Hey, if you two need anything, just call.. We're right up the road for a while.." Meg nodded and thanked her friends and wished them luck with the stuff they gathered up.

Sally packed the stuff into the back of the car and shut the trunk. She got into the driver seat and looked at Lightning asking "Did you take anything in there? Really?.. Be honest with me." Lightning looked at her and those painful teal eyes and shook his head. "Sally.. I didn't. I told you I was staying Clean. I am never taking drugs. If I was, pain killers would be my first choice, trust me." He snarled. He was in a lot of pain. Sally frowned and nodded saying "You're right.. I'm sorry." Then drove back to the motel...

Cleo walked into the hospital and up to the front desk. "Hi.. My name is"-"Cleo De Frank." Said the woman at the desk. Cleo's brows raised. "You know me?" She asked with surprise and a smile. The woman nodded answering "Yes.. You use to be the mayor and dated Lightning McQueen.. Right?" Cleo sighed and nodded replying "Yes.. That was a.. Long time ago. Anyways.. I'm actually dating some one so much better now anyway. He was here recently actually. Nick. The future Sheriff of Radiator Springs."

The woman cocked her head a bit asking "You? You're dating Officer Nick? I'm sorry, but I didn't see your name in his emergency contact." Cleo was quick to lie. "Yes, well.. We were trying to keep it on the down low.. Anyways. He told me he was transferring to Nevada for some.. Operations.. And silly Nick.. Sweet, sweet Nick.. Forgot to tell me his exact location. Could you help me out?" Asked Cleo.

The woman was suspicious and explained. "Well... Nick is still here for the time being. His doctor thought it best we have the surgeon from Nevada come here and not risk transferring Nick.. I'm sorry, you said the two of you were an item?" "Yes.. How hard is that to believe? Really?" Cleo asked rudely as she tried to keep her anger from just loosing it at this woman!

"Okay.. I can see if he's awake and if he wants visitors or not." Said the woman. She then began to pick up the phone, but then Cleo stopped her saying "I'd rather make it a surprise.. Loving, darling Nick always loves a good surprise from his beloved." The woman sighed and explained. "I can't just let you in Miss De Frank. I'm sorry." Cleo snickered and shook her head and bit her lips as she thought for a moment. She then looked around before pulling some cash out of her purse. "Surely.. You can just tell me his room number... Hmm?" She the scooted the cash to the woman. The woman stared at the cash, looked around as well then took it. It was a sizable amount. She slid the money into her bra through the collar of her shirt then whispered. "Second floor.. Room 57-F.." "Thanks.." Said Cleo as she headed to Nick's room.

Cleo walked in quietly. Nick was in bed. He looked over to see her and his brows lowered. "Cleo De Frank?.." He questioned. Cleo shut the door and walked over to his side greeting "Hello Nick." She then leaned down and kissed him. Kissing him with intensity. Nick's eyes widened as she pulled away. "What was that?.." He asked. "I'm that fucked up, aren't I?.." He asked. Cleo giggled answering "No, no. Not at all." "Why are you even here?" "I know something happened between you and Miss Sally." Nick looked away.

That reaction only confirmed that something did though. Cleo grabbed Nick's face and said "Tell me what happened." Nick kept silent. Cleo sighed explaining "I can be a very generous woman Nick.. But I can also be very... Very selfish.." She rubbed her hands down his neck.. His chest.. His stomach. Nick grabbed her wrists before she could get much lower and growled "What do you care?" Shaking a bit.

Cleo stared into his eyes answering "I care because I want Lightning to pay for the things he did to me.. Now.. Wouldn't you like the same?" She asked. Nick was indeed furious with Lightning for this outcome, but at the same time, he was getting away with the things he had done and he really didn't want to wind up in prison. "No." He snarled.

Cleo laughed as he stepped away. "HA! Okay, yeah, sure. Like you don't want to. You sure are funny Nick.. Tell me... There must be something I can do to... Get the information I need.. I really just want Lightning to feel the same pain he has inflicted upon me. Is that so wrong?" She asked. Nick glared at her. Yes. Yes, it was and he wanted to know why.

"Why does it matter?" He asked. Cleo sighed. "Oh Nick... Nick, Nick, Nick... It matters because I say so." She smiled. Nick stared at her. This woman was obviously crazy. "Right.." He replied. Cleo saw she was getting no where. "Fine. Don't tell me what happened between you and that whore... But I always find out everyone's secrets.. Your's are no different.. Only when I discover yours.. I'll be very generous to the people of Radiator Springs.." That scared Nick, but she didn't have the information to know what had happened. Nick swallowed nervously. "Fine.. Goodbye Nick.." She said. Nick was confused. What was going on with Cleo and the McQueen's anyway?...


	53. doing a good thing

The black toyota 8 6 drifted hard against the turn! Followed closely behind by the bright red mazda. ZZZRROOOMM... As they came down the straight away. The man and driver of the 8 6 looked back at the Mazda. Hitting the next turn, he sped up as he came out and began a drift while the Mazda slowed down!

The driver of the Mazda was impressed and shocked! How dare anyone take the coming turn that fast! But he was also glad! It meant that the racer would spin out and give him the chance to pass! The turn came quick on the street racers!

The Mazda slowed down even more, not wanting to take it to hard and wreck. But the other racer in the 8 6 hit the gas hard as he down shifted! The Mazda driver gasped as he watched the toyota begin drifting down the hill's turn! "NO WAY!? He's about to loose it. This will be my chance.." He muttered as he followed close behind.

The 8 6 driver made a hard move, turning the wheels suddenly in the other direction. Turning right to go left down the slope, picking up speed and drifting down fast, leaving the Mazda in the dust! The Mazda's driver was shook. How did he do that!? Who was that racer?. Not many drove like that! Not many knew how to...

The mysterious man of the toyota 8 6 pulled his car aside and got out, locking it with the common sound badeep beep. He approached the gambling counter and took his winnings. As he did, he was approached by the Mazda's driver. "Hey.." He called. The 8 6 driver, boots, jeans, white shirt, black leather jacket, tinted dark racing helmet over his face.. He ignored the other racer. The Mazda driver sighed and walked closer asking "You pulled off one hell of a move back there on those turns." The 8 6 driver didn't reply. "What's your name?" Still, the 8 6 racer didn't answer.

The Mazda driver snickered with a smile and shook his head asking "You gonna wear that helmet all day again?" The mysterious racer turned towards the other driver. Staring. But the Mazda driver couldn't see who the racer was through his helmet. "Anyways.. I haven't seen a move like that sense racers like Cruz and... Lightning McQueen.. It's your third win in a row.. You have my respect man." He said. The mysterious racer nodded once then took his money to his car and got in and left...

Lightning walked into the academy. He sighed. Cleo really wanted the money. It was early and Sally was at the motel asleep still. Yes, he knew she'd worry when she woke up, but he needed to speak to Cleo alone for once and Sally wouldn't let that happen. "Cleo.." He called. "I know you're here. Your car is out front!" He shouted. The elevator dang as the doors opened, grabbing Lightning's attention. "No need to shout.." Cleo said.

Lightning's brows lowered as she approached him. "I see you came alone for once.. Smart man. So.. To what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked. Lightning watched her as she began to circle him. "If I give you the money, will you give away your partnership?" Cleo stopped in front of Lightning, Curious. "You'd really give me all the money you have?" She asked suspiciously. Lightning nodded once. "If you leave and don't come back." "Do you really trust me Lightning?.. Because you already know that the money is not all I want.." She reminded.

Lightning looked away. She wanted him to hurt, how was he suppose to get out of this? "Come on Cleo.. This isn't fair. I'm willing to give you just about anything for you to go and leave me alone." "That's the problem... Sure, I'd love eight million, but.. Watching you beg and plead is the real pleasure." She pressed her front against his.

Lightning stepped away replying "Fine.. Then I guess things are about to get real interesting.." "Yes, things are." Agreed Cleo. "Very.. Very... Interesting.." She stared at him. Curious as to what he was planning. Lightning had enough of it and walked away and to the back to begin stripping some parts from old race cars. He was going to need them for the race in France, though he was only driving to qualify then coming home. That was it...

A week later.

Cleo pulled up to the academy to see a few cars outside. This was unusual. SHe quickly made her way inside to see Lightning and Sally speaking to a few young men. Cleo made her way over asking "What's going on?" Cocking her head, but still managing a smile. Sally crossed her arms answering "Orientation." Cleo's brows lowered. "What?" Lightning stepped up and explained "These four young men will be joining the academy. As students." "Students!?" Cleo exclaimed in shock! "Yeah, let me introduce you to them. This is Jax, Van, Smith, and Layto." Lightning announced.

Cleo was still stunned! How did Lightning find racers so quick!? Sally then asked "Is it really that unbelievable?" Cleo was stunned. "Well.. It's just.. This is Lightning McQueen.. He's.. Not exactly a good idol to look up to.. His name won't look good on your applications for jobs.. Right?" Cleo tried to convince the kids. Lightning glared at the evil woman. The four young men looked at each other then one stepped forward, blushing, saying "This was our last choice in all honesty.." Cleo sighed but at least she was satisfied in hearing that.

Lightning then continued, "Yeah, well.. They will all still get only the best training. I plan to place them all in your care Cleo." Cleo's eyes widened and set oon Lightning. "What?" "That's right! You get to train these men how to race." He smiled. Cleo shook her head admitting "But I've never trained for that." "But that's what the academy is for. To train and build young racers. If you can't do that then I'm afraid I'd have to let you go for the good of the academy. I mean.. It is in the contract. You just have to keep your worth and do your part in training young racers. If you can't do that, then I'm sure you can find a more suitable job some place else." "NO!.. NO, I.. I can..." Cleo muttered.

"Great. I'll be testing them weekly." Lightning announced. "If they fail Cleo, you fail. Got it?" He asked as he stepped close and looked Cleo deep in the eyes. Cleo was furious. How dare Lightning trick her into this. "You can't fire me.." She growled quietly. Lightning shrugged and explained. "Actually.. I can. If you can't contribute to the academy that is." "Then place me on some other duty." She ordered softly so the students wouldn't hear.

Lightning shook his head. "Sorry Cleo. This is the only job I have.. If you can't do it.. Your fired. I expect them to be able to drift by the end of the week, or by the contract that you signed, you will be let go." "Um, no. No, that's not what it states!" She snapped! Sally then stepped forward and corrected. "It does actually. Hi there, remember me?..." Lightning smiled and announced "Sally here, will be handling all legal matters at and for the academy. Including how the money you made from the cars will be spent. Thanks again for that by the way. You made it possible to buy the equipment I need to train these young men. So, really... Thank you Cleo." He smiled, but did not mean it at all.

Cleo's eye twitched. She had fallen into a trap now. If she didn't get these four boys to drift in a week, she was doomed! "That's fine." She assured calmly. "It just puts a bit of a deadline on my schedule.." The only way she would get the academy, would be if Lightning handed it to her, or if he suddenly died before the end of the week...

The 8 6 shifted down as it made it's way around the curve, shifting up and gunning it down the straight a way! Gaining and picking up behind the lime green Camaro. The driver of the Camaro saw the black 8 6 coming and furiously growled "I will not loose to some no body racer!" Gunning it hard! Red lining his car as he drifted around a curve.

The 8 6 watched the Camaro ahead. Taking it easy, waiting for his chance. Feeling the engine.. The vibrations through his hands.. Listening to what his car was telling him. The Camaro driver soun hard around the next hair pin and glanced behind at the 8 6, but.. He wasn't there? "What? Where'd he go?" He wondered aloud. Then he heard a popping sound of a car. He looked over and saw the 8 6 drifting right next to him! "I WILL NOT LOOSE TO YOU!" Shouted the man in the Camaro!

The two drifted side by side. The 8 6 inches from the camaro! People watched and gasped! Few things here. One, if the 8 6 driver nudged any closer, he'd tap the camaro and wreck them both and vise versa of course! Second, the Camaro's driver was a known street racer and he was good! Getting beat by some newb that no one new would kill his name!

The straightening began and the 8 6 snapped his car up in a straight line, shifted and gunned it! Gaining a good lead in front of the Camaro! People cheered as they near the finish line! It was not even a close finish! The 8 6 beat the Camaro like it was nothing!...

The driver of the 8 6 approached the gambling counter and took his cash, his winnings. The driver of the Camaro was pissed as he stomped over and tossed his helmet down to grab the unknown racer's attention. "Who do you think you are!?" He yelled! The 8 6 driver turned around and stared at the man. Silent.

"TALK!" Orderd the Camaro driver. Nothing. This really just pissed the other guy off more. "I run these streets! This is my race, it was mine to win!" The 8 6 driver walked up to the driver and handed the man the winnings. But the man slapped the money out of his hands and snarled "I don't want your money!" The 8 6 driver looked down at the cash that began flying away. That was disappointing.

"I want a re match." Said the Camaro driver. The 8 6 driver looked at the man. He was still wearing his dark helmet and not speaking. The other driver was furious about loosing. "Come on. What are you? Scared? Let's re match. Winner can have loser's car. What do you say?" He asked and held out his hand. The driver of the 86 glanced down at the other racer's hand then back up to his face and shook his head then turned and began to leave.

When he got to his car, the Camaro driver stopped him from being able to open the door to his car. "Who are you anyway?" He asked the mysterious man. The 8 6 driver remained silent. Staring down at the Camaro driver. "Is your face that ugly or something?" Asked the driver. The 8 6 driver still didn't speak. "Can you even talk?" The Camaro driver asked rudely. The other man didn't answer. Didn't even move really.

The Camaro driver snickered and shook his head. "Fine." He snarled then took began to walk away, letting the 8 6 driver open his door. The Camaro driver then took out his keys and scratched down the toyota's black paint. Leaving a hard, silver mark down it. The driver of the car stared and watched. The Camaro driver turned around and smiled asking "What are you going to do now? Stand there? Oh what?.. You gonna say something?" The driver didn't say a thing. Just stood there next to his open car door.

The Camaro driver snickered saying "I didn't think so." Then turned around to leave. The driver of the 8 6 watched him go, glancing at the scratch down his car. Every racer knows, your car is a sacred thing. Suddenly the Camaro driver felt something plastic like hit him in the back. He turned around to see the 8 6 driver standing there still. "WHAT!? What you gonna do!?" The man asked rudely!

The 8 6 driver shut his car door and walked up the the other racer that he had just beaten in the street race and held out his hand. The Camaro driver glanced at the hand before him then at the helmet of the unknown racer and smiled. "A re match it is." He said proudly then shook hands with the man...

Cleo stood outside with the students on the drag strip. Lightning standing back and watching with sally by his side. Cleo glanced back at him and glared then to the students began the lesson. "So.. Drifting.." She paced in front of them. "Can anyone tell me what that is?" Smith raised his hand answering "Over steering technique." Cleo stared clueless. That was like a new language to her. She really wished she paid more attention to Lightning when he talked while they dated now.

"Yes..." She replied slowly and unsure like. "But.. Can you be more.. Exact...?" Cleo asked. The young men raised a brow. Then Layto stepped in answering "Intentional over steering to loose traction, but while still maintaining control and taking the car through the entire corner." Cleo stared. "Cornering. Right, of course!' She exclaimed. The students were beginning to realize that Cleo didn't know racing. Like.. At all. And began to question what Lightning McQueen was even trying to do? Did he want racers? Or clowns?

Smith then asked "So Miss De Frank.. If we're learning about drifting, why are we on a drag strip?" Cleo looked back at the track then at Lightning who was smiling. This really pissed Cleo off. She sighed and turned to the students answering "Well.. Smith.. I wanted to see how you all do on your top speeds first. I want to know so that.. I know what your speed should be in your drifting corner." The racers never heard it called that before.

"Aren't you suppose to slow down into a drift?" One asked. Cleo bit her lips.. Thinking. "Well.. Usually, but... You want to be racers, the best racers, right?" She asked. And they did. "So here at Lightning McQueen racing academy, we teach speed more than anything." She looked over towards Lightning. Lightning glared. That wasn't true at all about the academy, but Lightning let her say what she said.

Then Jax asked "Where are the cars?" "Hmm?" Asked Cleo. Jax pointed out. "There are no cars.. How do we show you our top speed and drift with no car?" Cleo looked at Lightning. Lightning shrugged and explained "You were in charge of the cars Cleo.. I think you sold most of them though.. Right?" He asked. Cleo's eyes widened. She was just digging herself a hole that she may not be able to get out of.

But then she remembered the one that wasn't messed up. "All but one.. The original Bolt." She announced. Lightning stared. He didn't think of that, but nodded saying "Alright. I'll bring her around." Of course the students were excited! Getting to drive Lightning McQueen's original bolt! Who wouldn't be!? Sally stopped Lightning by grabbing his arm and asking "Hey?.. Are you sure about that?.." Lightning smiled and nodded answering "Yeah. No way Cleo can teach these kids to drift in less than a week and driving the old bolt? That will only make it more difficult on them. It's fine." "What about the students?.. They came here to learn how to race Lightning.." "And they will. Soon as Cleo is gone, I'll really teach them myself. Just got to get through the week first." He assured.

Sally sighed and let him go get the Bolt. She looked back at Cleo. Cleo who was watching them closely. Unknown to Lightning and Sally, Cleo was planning an untimely accident for the old racing legend. An accident that he wouldn't come back from. So Cleo and the students waited. They waited for Lightning to come back over with the Bolt. So much so that Cleo looked to Sally asking "Is he getting it or not?" Sally began to worry.

She didn't answer Cleo, but instead headed around back to the dirt track to see what was holding Lightning up. She walked through the grave yard of race cars and up to the bolt to see Lightning sitting outside of it near the left front wheel, leaned against the old race car, head down. Sally walked up and knelt down in front of him asking "What's wrong?.." Lightning looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

Sally could see his pain and heart ache. "You can talk to me Lightning.." She reminded softly. Lightning nodded and wiped his eyes. Sally scooted over next to him and pulled him close, kissing his head as he leaned on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Lightning.. I wish I could take away your pain.." Lightning sighed. What had become of him? "I'm not the racer I use to be.." He admitted. Sally snickered agreeing "Well that's for sure. You're stronger than the racer you use to be." She assured.

Lightning sure didn't feel stronger. "I can't even get into the window.." He admitted. "It hurts to much.." "Oh Lightning.. That's okay.. Um... Here, I'll help you get in. Come on, get up." She coaxed as she stood up and dusted herself off. Lightning looked up at her with such a pathetic look. Sally smiled down at him. Lightning sighed and nodded the took her hand and stood up. With Sally's help, he got into the window of the Bolt. "There. You feel okay?" She asked.

Lightning shrugged. "Real challenge will be getting out of this thing." He joked. sally smiled as she leaned into the window. "Love you Stickers." Lightning smiled. "Oh hold on, hold right there!" Sally ordered as she jumped back and took out her phone. Lightning raised a brow asking "What are you doing?" "Taking a picture." She smiled happily. Click. "There. Perfect." She said. Lightning snickered and shook his head. She was cute, he'd give her that.

"Now go on.. I'll see you up front." Sally said and slapped the roof of the race car. Lightning smiled at her and thanked her before turning on the old machine and heading over to the drag strip of the academy. Sally watched him drive away. She sighed and frowned. Lightning was going to kill himself in France...

It was late. Sally woke up because she just couldn't sleep. She turned over i bed to find that Lighting wasn't there next to her. She looked towards the kitchen and saw there was a light on and went to investigate. She walked in quietly to see Lightning at the table with papers and a pencil. Drawing or writing something.

"Hey.." She greeted softly as she walked up to her husband and placed her hand on his back. "What are you doing?" She asked. Lightning sighed and pushed the drawing aside answering "Just.. making the new car design." Sally sat down next to him asking "For Le mans?" Lightning shook his head. "No, for stock racing. I have to make sure to keep it under the guidelines though.. Kind of makes it difficult." He griped. Sally smiled and rubbed her hand over his knee. "Well if anyone can do it, it's you." She assured. She then took his blue print sketches and looked over them.

"Wow.. You're really putting a lot of thought into these cars, aren't you?" Sally asked. Lightning nodded and pointed to parts of the car as he explained. "I have to make them safer.. Now, I looked into some of the old Formula three cars and they have foam inside surrounding the driver. Like a built in fire extinguisher. That way, upon impact the foam burst into the cockpit. So I thought.. Maybe we can do that. Maybe not in the frame, but the cage around the driver. Could have saved my brother.." He muttered as he thought about that.

"Anyways... Putting in a new heat sensor could warn racers when the tires and fuel tank begin reaching dangerous temps and activates an auto kill switch in that case. I'm not sure about that though.. Still working on it. And here is the crazy idea... Two engines. One standard and one electric." "Electric?" sally questioned. Lightning nodded and explained his vision. "I'm not one to prefer electric and I still won't, but.. If say there were two engines in the car like that, when the main engine runs hot or gets damaged, but the car body is still good. Which happens. The driver can switch over to the electric engine. This does mean the car will be heavier.. But not by much and this is cheaper than replacing an entire car after a small accident. And I know the President will love that part." He growled.

Sally giggled quietly. "That's for sure." She agreed. "This is a good thing you're doing Lightning. You and Cal can save a lot of lives with this idea." "That's the hope." Lightning replied. Sally then took the blue prints of the suit Cal had been working on. "This the suit that can track vitals?" She asked. Lightning nodded.

Sally sighed and placed it back down. "You better be careful out there Lightning." "I will be." He assured. "I already sent out the prints to a company that will make the suit for me." He announced. Sally leaned close and kissed his cheek. "I love you Stickers. Hey, why don't you come back to bed. Busy day tomorrow with Cleo at the academy." She joked. Lightning snickered and nodded saying. "Yeah. I'll be right in. You go ahead." Sally stood up and kissed his head before heading back to the bedroom. Lightning glanced over the new stock design race car. Yeah, this would be a good thing. This was good for him to be doing now...

The next day, Lightning was out back on the dirt track, stripping parts form the different race cars when a little black 60s mustang pulled up. In bright shining green letters, above the door was the name Bobby Swift over head. Lightning stood up and wiped his hands as he smiled and Bobby got out his car. "BOBBY! Glad you actually showed up." Exclaimed Lightning.

Bobby approached and lightly hugged his friend replying "Yeah, sure. Hard to say no to you McQueen. So you say you need help on a rebuild?" he asked then he saw the race cars all torn and stripped. "Ha! Which one we rebuilding?" asked Bobby. "None of them. I'm building a custom one to take to France." "France?" "Le Mans. I'm qualifying." "WHAT!? Are you for real!?" Bobby asked, shocked!

Lightning nodded. Bobby sighed and placed his hands on his hips as he asked "You even know what they allow, don't allow?" Lightning nodded again then walked over to the car he was stripping and grabbed a booklet from inside it and handed it to his friend. Bobby glanced over it then looked at Lightning asking "What made you want to race again?" Lightning's eyes widened. "Oh, I'm not racing. Just my Mother's will states that none of us get anything until I try qualifying for the race. I don't even have to make it, just have to try. But it's required I have a legal car." "So you have to build one. Why not just buy one than? Seems a lot easier." Bobby suggested.

Lightning shrugged asking "When have I ever taken the easier way?" Bobby smiled and snickered. "That's true." "I almost have it really. I already put the fuel tank on, have the rims and tires, engine pulled and sitting inside. Just.. Could use a little help Bobby.." Lightning admitted. Bobby nodded. "Well, yeah, sure." He then began checking out the car that Lightning was working on and nodded saying "She looks good.. One thing though.. You said you already put on the new fuel tank?" He asked. Lightning nodded.

Bobby glanced under it then explained "So you're using the allinol tank?" Lightning's brows lowered. "What?" "The Allinol tank. That's the one you put on." "No I didn't.. That's.." Lightning looked at the parts he had set out. There was the new one. "Fuck.." He muttered. Bobby chuckled asking "Did you really pull this tank and then wind up putting it right back on!?" Lightning glared at Bobby as he stood up and dusted off.

"Great job there McQueen. Guess you really could use my help, huh?" He asked with a nudge. Lightning sighed. "Yeah. Thanks for pointing that out." Stupid move. Honestly, Lightning couldn't believe he did that. How stupid. Bobby picked up a few tools saying "No worries. I'll get workin on this tank for you." "Thanks Bobby"...

Cleo finished filling up the original Bolt with something that wasn't suppose to go into the fuel tank. "There. See if you can make it through that Lightning.." She growled as she finished up with a smile...

Lightning and Bobby decided to take a break and head out front to see the students racing down the drag. Up and down, one by one. Bobby smiled saying "Wow. I gotta admit, it's great to see you running this place again." Lightning nodded admitting "It does feel pretty good. Bobby and Lightning watched another student get into the old red race car and take off down the track. Bobby raised a brow asking "One thing though.. Why on earth are these kids using the bolt?" "It's the only working race car I have right now." "Oh.. Well.. Okay, one more thing." Bobby added.

Lightning looked at his friend as Bobby just had to ask "Why is Cleo teaching the class?" Lightning smiled and snickered slightly. "Oh that's just part of a plan to get rid of her. She is really useless now. I told her by the end of the week, she had to have taught the students how to drift or she's gone." Bobby laughed at that. "Oh that's a good one. Why didn't you do that sooner?" Bobby asked.

Lightning shrugged answering "I was so messed up before on all the drugs.. I couldn't think clearly if I wanted to." Bobby nodded. That was a hard time for Lightning back then. The two former racers watched the Bolt with the students running across the drag and suddenly, dark grey smoke started to come from the exhaust. Lightning's brows lowered. Bobby was the one to say "That's not normal." "No.. No, it;s not." Lightning agreed then motioned for the student to bring the car around.

The kid did and stopped the car, letting it run. The dash said the car was running a little hot. Odd. Bobby sniffed the air around the car and asked "Hey, Lightning.. You smell that?" "Yeah.." Lightning admitted. He shut off the car and flipped the kill switch to be safe. "Go on inside for now. I'll work on it shortly." Lightning ordered and announced. The students and Cleo began heading inside. Bobby and Lightning followed, Cleo asking "Was it hot or something? Too hot?" She also was wondering why the thing didn't catch fire yet.

Lightning shrugged answering "Nah, I don't know. Wait.." He stopped. Cleo obviously knew nothing about cars. How did she know it was running hot? Then suddenly one of the kids shouted "THE CAR IS ON FIRE!" Everyone looked back at the race car to see flames growing from under the hood! "Bobby!" Lightning yelled. Bobby shouting back "You got it!" and he ran in to grab the fire extinguisher Lightning began heading towards the bolt. He could have sworn he flipped the kill switch.

**BAM!**

The rear bursted loudly! Lightning fell to his bottom as he covered his face. He was fine, not even touched. But the Bolt sat there, black smoke rolling into the air as it burned heavily in flames. Lightning became so angry as he looked back at Cleo. She knew or did something! And he wasn't going to let her get away with this!...

**SLAM!** Lightning slammed Cleo's office door shut loudly then began scolding that woman who sat at her desk. "What did you do!?" He yelled! Cleo raised a brow asking "What ever do you mean Partner?" Lightning slammed his fist on the desk shouting "You asked me if she was running hot! You knew she was!" "What a temper.. I can assure you that I had no clue.. Just a good guess." She lied.

Lightning growled with frustration! "You could have killed one of those students Cleo!" Cleo only laughed asking "Do you not know who you're dealing with? It's nothing I haven't done before." She reminded him of that horrific crash that killed so many racers that day. This really pissed Lighting off, pushing him over the edge! "You EVER endanger one of my students again, I will fire you!" "How do you have proof that it was me?" Cleo asked. Lightning nodded saying "So that's how its' going to be?" He asked.

Suddenly, a large semi pulled up. Cleo smiled announcing. "Oh good. The racing simulator is here. Just in time to. Such a shame that the Bolt was ruined today..." She made a sad pouting like face. Lightning sighed and rubbed his head. He was going to be able to fire Cleo with no cars to train the kids because this meant she wouldn't have them drifting by the weekend, but now.. Of course a sim showed up the same day the Bolt was destroyed.

Cleo smiled saying "You just can't get rid of me Daddy.." Teasing him. Lightning glared at her saying "Don't be so sure of yourself. They can't drift yet." "Yet.. Key word there. I still have a few days and with the highest rated and best tech.. I think it's safe to say, you're stuck with me Lightning." God he hoped not.

Cleo shrugged then asked "What if I just sleep with one of your students? That will really get you in trouble with the board. They'll never let you show your face in racing again." Lightning leaned close to Cleo's face and replied firmly and calmly. "Please do.. Because that will make it so much easier for me to get rid of you.." Cleo's brows lowered. True. She didn't think of that. "I'll see you tomorrow Cleo." Lightning added then left before he let his temper get the best of him in there. Cleo waved in a girly way saying "Bye Lightning."...


	54. always a wall to in the way

Lightning and Bobby worked outside on the Le mans car and went over some of the prints on a table outside. Using desert rocks to keep the papers weighted there. Lightning stood outside the Le mans race car as Bobby rolled underneath the thing. Putting the trans back up and on tight. "So you think Cleo had something to do with the Bolt yesterday?" Asked Bobby as he worked. Lightning nodded answering "I know she did. And now she has one of those simulators to train the kids o. She basically sits back and doesn't have to do a thing." He complained. Bobby snickered adding "If she can figure out how to use that thing." Lightning snickered saying "That's true."

"So Le mans.. dangerous race McQueen.." Bobby warned. Lightning sighed and leaned against the race car. "I know. I'm not actually racing the race." "But you want to." Bobby replied. Lightning rolled his eyes. "No, I don't. It's dangerous and Sally"-"Making excuses there. Tell me somethin McQueen. If you don't want to, why go through all this customization rather than go buy a blank canvas?" Asked Bobby. Lightning hesitated. Thinking of a good answer. "Because I just needed something to do to keep myself busy.."

Bobby slid out from under the car and wiped his hands on his pants. "Have you seen Cal?" Lightning asked. Bobby shook his head. "No.. Cal and I aren't exactly.. Friends really." he admitted. Lightning's brows lowered correcting "That's not how Cal see's it. You should go see him. He's back home now." "What happened?" "Oh. Right.. Well.. He was in a dark place Bobby.. He'll talk to you about it if he wants to.." Bobby nodded replying with "I'll think about it."

Then a black sedan pulled up. Bobby raised a brow asking "Who is that?" Lightning growled a bit as he became annoyed. "Bill.." He answered. Bill parked and got out the car and approached the racers. "How are you today Mr. McQueen?" Lightning crossed his arms answering "Fine. What brings you here? Can't be good news exactly.." He growled quietly. Bill snickered answering "Came to check things out a bit.. The President wants to know if you are legit or not." "OH I'm legit." Lightning snapped. Bill nodded then looked at the car the two were working on.

"This the stock car?" Bill asked curiously. Lightning shook his head. "no." He answered. "This is for Le Mans." "Le mans?" Bill asked as his brows raised. "You sure been busy huh?" He joked with a chuckle. Bobby kept quiet and just observed. Bill walked over to the table outside and looked over the papers there. Blue prints to the cars and suit and helmet. "You aren't considering driving in Le mans now, are you Mr. McQueen?" Bill asked. Lightning's brows lowered. He didn't answer.

"Because it's just funny. A stock car racer in Le mans." Bill chuckled. Bobby spoke up defending his friend saying "Hey! McQueen raced in the grand prix before." Bill raised a brow and asked "Oh you mean the one that was a set up? That wasn't a real race. Anyways.." He looked back at the prints. "This the car than?" He saw the stock car design and picked it up.

Lightning walked over and took the prints from the man answering "Yes, but.. It's not ready." Not really wanting Bill to see it. Lightning nudged himself between Bill and the table of plans. Bill sighed and nodded then walked around the Le Mans car. "Impressive.. Bunch of junk thrown onto a nascar frame." Lightning sighed and said "I own these cars.." Because he just knew that this man was about to throw a curve ball at him.

Bill walked around and back to Lightning answering "Of course. Just be careful. Could have some legal problems racing our vehicles in Le Mans without approval. The frames aren't meant for that kind of racing Mr. McQueen. If you got hurt, you can not blame the car like you are blaming the drugs." He warned. Lightning was furious. How dare this little shrimp of a no body. "Why are you really here?" Lightning asked in a threatening way.

Bill smiled and remained calm, answering "The investigation letters and warrens came this last week. So you are really doing this? Taking Stock car racing down and having the FBI Step in for a drug investigation?" Sally must have sent the papers in this last week. With this news, Lightning stepped up to the man saying "Well.. I think it's best that we don't speak about this anymore than. Legally.. You shouldn't even be here talking to me." Bill nodded and agreed.

"True." He replied. "But.. The President wants to let you know that he can and will shut this place down if it is found to be anything but a racing academy. So I would be careful Mr. McQueen. I'll be by again at the end of the week to check in on your.. Students. They had better be learning racing or The president will have to tell the boards and pull the plug on your little scandal." Lightning's expression changed. From an angry, confident, firm look, to a more oh shit face.

Bill patted Lightning's shoulder saying "I'll see you next week Mr. McQueen. Can't wait to see what your students can do behind the wheel." He then got into his car and left. Lightning became so frustrated! By the end of the week!? Are you kidding!? Bobby stood there, silent a moment. Not sure what to say, what all that meant. Then Lightning headed into the academy.

Stomping his way in and up to Cleo and the sim. Cleo's brows lowered as she asked "What are you doing!?" He shut off the sim and grabbed Cleo by the arm saying "Change of plans. You WILL help me teach these kids how to drift before the weekend and out on the drag strip." "WHAT!?" Cleo shouted! "What changed your mind?" She asked. Lightning walked over to the students and ordered them all out to the drag strip with helmets. But they were watching some video on their phones. "HEY!" Lightning yelled, grabbing their attention.

Jax spoke up explaining "You should see this street racer Mr. McQueen." Layto with "YEAH! He's using your old moves. Not that your old!.. Not that old.." Lightning was curious and took one of the students phones a bit rudely. Watching the video. The 8 6 driving the way it did then that move. Turn right to go left and coming in hot, too fast, drifting around and not slowing down, not missing a beat! Not many drivers could do that. Even Lightning had trouble with that kind of technique at times. It was the type of move that called for the perfect conditions to work, but this racer was doing it perfectly on a down slope and hair pins.

Took talent to do that. Lightning handed the kid back his phone then asked "Who is he?" Van shrugged answering "No one knows. He keeps his identity a secret. Always wearing his helmet and he never talks to anyone." That was weird. Regard-less, the racer knew his moves and was talented. Lightning wanted him here as soon as possible. "Where is this?" Lightning asked. "California. The death slope. That's what most people call it. Said Layto." Lightning sighed and nodded then "Alright, enough. everyone outside, NOW!" They rushed out, a little afraid of the seriousness in Lightning's voice.

Cleo followed Lightning to the back door asking "What is going on with you? You want me to stay now?" She asked. "And what car are they suppose to use?" She added. Lightning grabbed his keys answering "I have to make them do something to show progress before the weekend. I already lost a few days. I have to teach them myself now. Bobby and I are going to get a car." "So I'm not fired?" Cleo asked. Lightning turned around and got into her face answering quietly. "Not yet..." Then he rshed over to Bobby and explained what they needed to do about getting a car for the students. Cleo crossed her arms. Things seemed to be working out for her after all. And that made her very happy.

Lightning walked quickly back to Bobby saying "Change of plans. You and I are going to the Hudson museum to grab two cars for the students." "What!?" Bobby shouted! "but"-"No buts Bobby! I have to get these students in real race cars and doing something to keep the school in contact in stock racing. Now, afterwards, I want you to head to Califronia. You know the Death loop street racing area?"

Bobby snickered with a smile answering "Yeah. Most racers do." "Good. I need you to find this racer. No name, no face. He drives a Toyota 8 6 though. He doesn't show his identity, should be easy to pick him out of the crowd." "Uh.. Okay, why?" "Because he's using my moves in a way that he would have had to been taught. Which means someone is out there either teaching my racing, or that kid is that good. If that's the case, I want him on my team." Bobby's eyes widened. "So you want to sponsor a street racer?" "Well I'll need someone to race with the new car design. Sure can't be me." Lightning joked. Bobby nodded and agreed to the task. Find the street racer in the 8 6...

Lightning got home late. He let out a sigh of relief. Being back at the motel with Sally felt good. He could finally relax. Or so he thought. Lightning walked up to Sally who was at the table, surrounded by so many documents and papers. "What's all this?" He asked as he leaned over her. Sally sighed and explained. "Well.. The President sent over a bunch of documents.. One is just a notification stating that he will be sending some one out weekly to check out the academy and the cars and the suits you want to make." "The suits and cars that aren't even made yet." Lightning growled.

Sally nodded and picked up another saying "Right.. Well, this one here is a list of all the drugs they give the racers during race weeks." Lightning squinted his eyes. It was all black marked out. "But.. It's just a bunch of black lines?" He questioned. Sally nodded and dropped the paper back onto the table with a "Yep. Because you aren't on the board, it's confidential. You are not allowed to know." "WHAT!? But they even gave me some of those drugs!" Lightning whined!

"I know Lightning.. Calm down. I called the hospital and I'm working on getting your records before the President gets his trail cleaned up." Explained Sally. Lightning raised a brow asking "What do you mean by that?" Sally looked up at Lightning answering "I mean that he's trying to clean up the blood trail that leads the cops to him. Making it, the racers that took the drugs at fault for the drugs. Which.. I gotta be honest here Light, you signed the arguments when prescribed these drugs.. You are asking for the impossible really.."

Lightning shook his head saying "No. No, I only agreed to take them because I was told it was safe." he argued. Sally nodded and knew that, but "Yeah.. You still signed the papers all those years ago. It even states that any injury, health problems, and even death caused by any drugs you take is your fault. That the board will not be held responsible.. It's not really a case. I'm just taking it because..." She paused.

Lightning's brows lowered as stood straight and looked down at his wife asking "Are you just taking this case because you are my wife?.." Sally shrugged answering "Sort of..." "So you think it's my fault. Jackson's, Cal's... All of the racers that took these drugs and suffered accidents due to health conditions that were caused by the drugs, it's their faults because they just trusted the board?" He asked. Sally frowned and shrugged answering "No.. I don't know.. I mean.. I think that the board and the President should be held responsible, but.. You and the other racers agreed to the terms legally.. I'll do what I can, but.. I'll just do what I can Lightning." She assured then started looking over other papers again.

Lightning sighed. In the mean time, he was going to have to make sure that everything at the academy was done right, done perfectly the first time. No second chances, no failure. Lightning then leaned over and kissed Sally's cheek saying. "Well.. Thanks anyway Sal.." He was upset and sore. Sally could here it in his voice. Before he left the room, Sally grabbed his hand saying "There's something else we need to talk about." Lightning stared at her. That couldn't be good. The way she said it. Nope, not good at all. "Sit down." Sally suggested. Lightning slowly did. Worried, so worried. "What's up?" He asked.

Sally sighed and began. "I need to go back home." "We are home." "Home." She said again, more firm this time as she took his hand. "I need to go back for the kids and.. You should to. Soon. We can't just keep leaving them behind." She reminded. Lightning nodded, but argued "Cleo. I won't bring them here while she's here." "I know, and I'm with you one hundred percent there..." "So..." "So.. You're doing really well Stickers." She complimented as she gripped his hand tighter. "I should go home and be with the kids and get to work on this. Try to get my Dad on it sense.. I can't go into the firm now. You could.. Stay here.. I guess..." She muttered.

Lightning could tell she didn't like the idea of leaving him here alone. With Cleo. Lightning looked away. Thinking. Would he be okay without Sally for a while? "I can come back every weekend to check on you." She assured. Lightning looked at her and her eyes. He sighed and nodded, then purposed. "What if we move back here?" Sally frowned. She frowned way to quickly. "Come on, think about it please. This is home and where we belong. I mean.. You still have your house up at the pass and the motel and I have the academy. It would be good for us all." He assured. Sally shrugged replying "I don't know Lightning.. I hate moving the kids around so much and Colt just.. With school and his friends? That's not fair.." "He can make new friends. He's young enough.. It'll be better for us.." He assured. Sally wasn't so sure though. "Is it because.." Lightning started but stopped.

He was going to ask if it was because of Nick, but decided not to. "I don't know Stickers.. Look, let's.. I'm going to go back to California and be with the kids and get my Dad to look at all this mess and then I'll be back for the weekend. Can you stay busy? Stay clean? Stay away from Cleo?" She asked. Lightning nodded. "Yes. Anything for you." He smiled. Sally smiled then wrapped around him in a hug. Embracing him as she would soon be leaving him hours from her. It would be hard and painful, but the kids needed her. Lightning would keep clean. He would not risk all that again...

Lightning and Sally were still asleep in bed, early morning when the phone rang. Sally groaned a bit and nudged Lightning saying "That's your phone.." Lightning sighed saying "I'll ignore it.. It's too early." Then rolled over to press ignore, but stopped as he saw the name on the screen. Cruz. Lightning looked over at the clock. 4.58 in the morning. That meant..7.58 there, right? Lightning sat up and picked up the phone answering "Cruz?" Sally heard him say that and quickly, began to get in a bad mood.

_Hey.. Thought you might want to know that I just had a false alarm. Thought I was going into labor and it turned out to be braxton hicks._

"What?.."

_Braxton hicks._

"Yeah, yeah, I know what they are.. Um.. You okay? Mindy okay?"

_Yeah, all good. Been here for a few hours.. Alone.. I was trying to wait to call you, but.. Then I got the news and was relived and all.._

"That's.. Yeah.."

_Did I wake you?_

"Um, no. I'm up." Well he was now.

_Okay, great. So.. I do kind of need you to fill out some forms for the hospital stating you are the Father and stuff before she'd born. And we have to settle on which last name she will be taking._

"I thought we already discussed McQueen?"

_Yeah, but.. I mean.. You won't be part of her life much.. I figure she and Miguel should have the same last name.. Maybe. I haven't decided yet._

"Okay.. Just.. Can you fax the forms to the academy and I'll get them filled out and sent back to the hospital."

_Sure.. You are coming when I go into actual labor, right?_

Lightning paused. Thinking. He wasn't suppose to be flying right now. "Yeah.. I'll be there."

_Great. Thank you._

"Of course.."

_Well.. Bye. I'll fax those on over._

"Okay.. Great. Bye.." He hung up and set his phone down. Sally rolled over asking. "Everything okay?..." Softly. Like she didn't really want to ask, but was rather just being nice about it. Lightning looked over to her answering with a short nod. Sally sighed then rolled back over to sleep. Lightning sat there a moment. This was hard on Sally. Some times.. What Carson suggested.. Sounded like a good idea...

Lightning watched the students in one of the 95 cars out at the drag strip of the academy. Watching them fly by, over steer, brake, brake, brake, turning into the turn to a drift and picking up speed as they came back up the road. They were actually learning something and doing well.

Cal walked up and greeted softly. "Hey Lightnin." Lightning's eyes widened with surprise. "Cal? Cal!" He exclaimed with a smile. "What are you doing here?" cal shrugged amd smiled answering "Thought I'd come check out the place. See the designs and what you added to them." "Yeah, of course! Come on inside, I can't wait to show you the car." Lightning then turned towards the students and instructed them to continue as they were while he went inside.

"Where's Bobby" Asked Cal as they walked into the rear garage area. Lightning unlocked the door answering "California. He's finding this racer who has started getting popular on the web. Drives a new 8 6, only he races with my moves." "One of your old students?" "Maybe.. I don't think so.. I didn't really get to teach them everything that racer is doing. He races like a pro Cal. I want him here." "Wait. Are you wanting to sponsor a racer again?" Asked Cal, stunned. Lightning nodded as they walked up to the tarp covered race car.

"So? Which one is this one?" Asked Cal. "The designs I made or the Le Mans you want to race?" "Le Mans. I haven't started building the stock car yet. I'm still working on some ideas. I'd love to run it all by you if you don't mind." "No, not at all. Not like I have anything better to do." Cal joked. Lightning removed the tarp and showed Cal the multicolored custom grand prix like style bolt race car. "Wow.. It's.. Pretty dam ugly." Cal admitted. Lightning snickered and agreed. "Yeah, well. I still haven't had Ramone paint it yet. I want that to be thew very last thing. I'm pretty much ready to test drive it." Lightning announced. "I call her Astraphobia." "Fear of Lightning. Nice. I actually like that." Said Cal.

Cal then opened up the hood and noticed the engine was a bit smaller than expected. "There a reason for this?" He asked. Lightning nodded answering "Might have less power, but I don't need the fancy stuff this time. Sense I'm just qualifying." "Yeah, okay." Cal said with an eye roll. That was getting really annoying. Cleo then walked in with some papers saying "Boss." Grabbing both men's attention. "I have some papers for you that were faxed over." Lightning's eyes widened as he rushed over and snatched the papers. "THANKS!" He snapped then looked over them. Yup, the hospital paternity forms. Cleo then added "And there's a box out on the front desk." That really grabbed Lightning's attention. The new suit was here!

"Great! Just in time. Come on Cal, you're going to want to see this." Lightning announced happily. He and Cal headed to the front entrance desk to the small box. Cal asking "What is it?" Cleo walked up close behind the boys. "The suit." "Really!?" Asked Cal. Lightning took out a pocket knife and opened the box up. Pushing aside the packing peanuts and taking out a plastic wrapped suit. Cleo curiously asked "Sense when did you start carrying a pocket knife?" Lightning glared at her and ignored her question.

He then opened up the suit and it looked great! A full leather like, breathable material with shoulder, chest, back, outer thigh and knee and calf armored protection. The veins that would glow and follow circulation just as Cal designed. "Wow. This looks great Lightnin." Cal complimented. Lightning sighed agreeing with "Only if it works. Other wise, it's just a fancy suit." Cleo then asked "What's so special about it? I mean besides looking like it came out of some sci-fi fantasy?" Cal and Lightning glared at her, Cal answering "For your information, this suit is designed to"-"Not her." Lightning growled. Cal looked at Lightning confused at first, but Lightning was right. This was Cleo after all.

Cleo's brows lowered. How dare she not be able to know what was going on with this oh so special suit! "Hey Cal," Lightning began with a smile. "How would you to test out Astraphobia?" Cal was surprised and asked "Are you sure? She's your ride? Why don't you" Lightning stared at his friend and Cleo. He didn't want to explain his heart condition and without being able to monitor his heart rate yet, he didn't want to risk anything testing out the car. "No.. I want you to Cal. That way I can watch from the side lines and see how it looks.." He lied. That was not his reasons and Cal could tell something was wrong. Lightning not wanting to test out the car? But Cal nodded and agreed. "Alright. I'll do it.".

The black car pulled up while Cal was out driving the new race car around. Bill walked up to Lightning who was watching from a far distance. "Mr. McQueen. How are things?" He asked. Lightning glared at the man answering "Fine." "And your students?" Asked Bill. Lightning sighed answering "They can drift and race o the sim. They are learning to race. I told you, I'm legit." "Good. I'd hate to have to report your academy. Who is driving that heap?" "Cal." "Weathers?" "That's the one." Answered Lightning.

Bill and Lightning watched Cal race the car around fast. "Looks promising. I still think it's quite comical though. A stock car racer in Le mans. Hahaha.. Good luck and don't die." Joked Bill then satisfied, he left...

Bobby got out his mustang at Death loop. It was dark, late at night and the place wasn't that busy or crowded. A few racers and some man at a counter holding bets. Bobby approached the man asking "Hey, I'm lookin for a street racer. He drives an 8 6?" The man stared at Bobby and his brows lowered. "Good luck. No one knows him. He comes early, places his bets then leaves and doesn't come back until last minute to the starting line. If you want to race him, you'll have to place your bet." Bobby sighed asking "Alright.. Fine." HE took out some cash and handed it to the man. "Two hundred dollar fee." "Whatever.. Crook." Bobby growled and handed the man more cash. The man smiled and pointed to a slot. "Take your car there. That 8 6 is usually last to race whoever is left over. You just wait your turn and he'll show up for you." "Great.. Thanks.." Bobby growled then walked back to his car and moved it to the back of the line to race when it was his turn. Last...

Bobby shifted the car and took off behind the 86 racer! Both driving hard down the road! 8 6 in the lead, but Bobby was right behind him! Bobby shifted the car hard! "WOOH!" He shouted with a happy smile! "I haven't drove like this in years!" He exclaimed! Whoever this kid was, he could really drive! Taking the hairpins in drifts! Perfectly, perfect, smooth drifts! The 86 rounded the curve, followed by Bobby! "YES! Alright, kid. Time to show you how a real racer does it." Bobby moved around the 8 6 and gunned it past the car!

"Woowheeh!" Bobby shouted with excitement! The kid kept right on his tail! Bobby tried blocking right then left, but the kids didn't even try to get around him for the longest time. Then as the next turn came up, a hair pin, Bobby went inside, close to the railing around the curb. But he watched as the didn't slow down and didn't exactly drift.

"What is he doing?" Bobby wondered as the kid passed him and began down the slope. Bobby's eyes widened. The kid could crash if he tried taking a hair pin like that! Down the straight! The 8 6 in the lead with Bobby right behind! The ground shook at the pure power of these two cars, these two racers flying down the slope. Bobby tailed right behind the kid. Shifting his car hard with a kick!

"Come on.. Come on.. Slow down kid.." Bobby growled aloud to himself. The kid did not slow down. Bobby watched the hair pin get closer and closer! He wouldn't slow down if the 8 6 didn't. The 8 6 didn't. The driver even gunned it, braking and turning right to go left as he shifted the car completely side ways through the pin! Bobby slowed a bit and drifted behind. Watching the 8 6 driver's techniques. A sudden sharp switch of the wheel's direction and the 8 6 swung the car in the other side ways out into the straight a way and straightening up and gunning it down the road! Leaving Bobby in the dust! It was clear the racer used his senses, the surroundings to get the best out of his machine. The racer had to take in every little detail and feeling the car was telling him to drive like that!...

Bobby shut his car door and walked up to the gambling counter where the mysterious racer was taking his winnings. "WOOH! I have not been thrown around like that in years! What's your name kid?" Bobby asked. The racer still had on his helmet, just like Lightning said. The 8 6 driver turned around and stared at Bobby. Not a word. Kind of awkward really.

Bobby stared back asking "Um.. You might know me. I'm Bobby Swift." He said that with pride. The unknown racer snickered asking "Weren't you fired?" In a deep, clear, calm voice. Bobby's brows lowered. "Well. That was.. It's more complicated than that!" He snapped at the kid. Bobby followed the unknown man to the 8 6 and asked "Where did you learn those moves?" The kid stood next to his car. Frozen and silent. Bobby sighed asking "Well?" The kid didn't answer.

Bobby quickly explained. "Lightning McQueen wants to meet you. Wants to talk to you about the way you race and maybe.. Maybe even.. Try racing for him?" He tried swooning the kid to reveal his identity and really talk. The offer grabbed the racer's attention, but it really only made the unknown driver angry! The kid got into his car and snarled "Tell Lightning McQueen he can go fuck himself." Then slammed his door shut and drove off in a hurry. Bobby coughed as dust flew from behind the car. Something familiar about that racer...

Lightning walked into the house with a smile on his face. Sally was in the kitchen of the motel, making dinner. She noticed his lifted spirits and asked "Well, well. What's got you in such a good mood?" Lightning ran up to her and announced. "The car is ready." Her eyes widened. "Wait, which one?" "The Le mans. I drive it over to Ramone's before coming home. He's going to give it a nice paint job and then I'll be shipping it out to France." "Lightning that is great! Wow.. I'm happy for you." Sally exclaimed as she hugged him. Lightning snickered and pulled away asking "Yeah, hey, how was your day? Find anything in my hospital records?"

Sally frowned and began explaining "Um.. Yeah, well.. Actually.. When I asked for the records, they sent me a false records. Says you just taking a higher dose of pain killers." "What? What do you mean?" "I mean that the president is paying people to change the records." "That's illegal!" "I know.." "So how do we stop it!?" "We can't.. I would have to show evidence that he's doing that." "Then, okay. Fine, what evidence do you have?" "Nothing." Sally answered. Lightning stared at her. "What?.." He mumbled. Sally sighed saying "Nothing. I have no evidence Lightning.. I'm sorry."

Lightning hated this news. It was like everything was trying to make things impossible for him to make racing better. "Why is he doing this?.." Lightning asked quietly. Sally shrugged her shoulders as she took her husband's hands in her's. "I don't know.. But.. Maybe this is a sign that you need to back off. I've seen it happen in high profile law suits before Lightning.. The person with the most money usually wins.. And I don't want something to happen to you because you stood up to him." Lightning snickered saying "Relax Sally. It's just the president and his team, not some mob. I can handle this. just trust me.. Please. I can't stand by and let this continue to hundreds of racers." Sally sighed and leaned onto Lightning's chest. "Okay.. Yeah.. Yes, I trust you Stickers.."

Lightning was glad to hear that for so many reasons. Sally pulled away asking "Did that man come by this weekend?" Lightning nodded. "Yeah, but sense the students were learning something, he had no reason to bring my academy up as a false school." "Good. You are doing the best you can, that's all you have to do and they can't touch the academy." Sally assured. Lightning nodded. Thankfully things were okay. Lightning was clean, working on the car, the suit, with friends, he might have a racer soon, was training future racers, watching Cleo and having her on a leash. Things may be hard, but they were doing good. Better than before.


	55. There are bad drugs, and good

Cleo walked into the academy with such a happy expression. Too happy. Lightning noticed as he sat at the front desk and was trying to find ways to locate his medication records. "What are you so happy about?" He asked rudely. He didn't really care and at the same time he did. Cleo walked up to the desk and leaned over, pressing her breasts against the top of the desk on purpose in a way that made them noticeable to Lightning. Oh he noticed and looked away as he snapped "Stand up. Stop doing that."

Cleo stood up and jumped up on the desk. Her ass right there. Lightning sighed and looked up at her asking "What is it?" In a gruff tone of voice. Cleo smiled answering "I just saw Nascars new race car and it just makes me so happy." "The gen eighty?" Lightning asked. Cleo nodded and did this hair whip thing with her hair. "Yep. I heard it even has two motors.." She said seductively. As if she wanted to be seductive, but that grabbed Lightning's attention.

"What did you just say?" He asked. Cleo took out her phone and pulled up the reveal video of the new car and handed her phone to Lightning. "The all new gen eighty." She announced. Lightning's eyes widened as he watched the reveal. That was Cal's car! That was his and Cal's design! Lightning quickly got up and took out his phone to call Sally. If anyone would know what to do, it was her!...

Megan, Cal, Sally and Lightning gathered into a small room at a table with a phone. Trying to get a hold of Bill or the President or someone. The phone rang.. And rang..

_Hello?_  
Bill.

Lightning was first to shout "What the hell was that reveal!?"

_Oh you saw it? Great. What did you think?_

Cal snapping with "What do you think we thought! That's our design!" Sally shooshed them and asked "Hi, my name is Sally McQueen.. I handle all legal matters for the academy. To whom am I speaking to?"

_Names Bill._

"Hi Bill. And may I ask, who are you to the President of the sport?"

_Well.. I'd like to think I sit right next to him. What's the problem?_

Lightning hit the table yelling "You stole my prints Bill! That eighty is the design Cal and I made!"

_I didn't know._

"LIAR! You saw the prints Bill!"

_I did my re search before bringing the idea to the President Mr. McQueen. There is no car out there like it._

Cal stepped up, barking "Because we made it!"

_You have proof?_

"YES!" Yelled Cal. "We have all the original designs here!"

_And copy write claims?_

Cal looked at Lightning. Lightning sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Fuck.." muttered Lightning.

_Mrs. McQueen, I have done nothing out of the box here. If you look into this, you will find that I followed all the rules._

Sally lay her head down on the table as she listened.

_I just brought the idea of the new design up at the meeting about your academy Mr. McQueen._

Lightning was furious and said "Yeah, but it's not your's."

_Legally it is. Copy write under Roulph engines._

"Where is the President!?" Asked Cal!

Bill sighed.

Sally then sat up asking "Can you please put us through to the President?"

_...Sure._  
Elevator style music played.

Sally looked to Lightning asking "Did you file a copy write request?" Lightning shook his head. Sally looked at Cal asking him next. Cal frowned. Sally sighed and shook her head. Crap. Megan then asked "Can you do anything?" Sally shrugged answering honestly "I don't know.."

_Hello?  
_The President

Sally replied greeting "Hello, Mr. President."

_Mrs. McQueen. Been a long time sense I've heard from you._

"Yes, well.. I wish it were on better terms."

_Of course. What is the problem?_

"The design of the new Gen eighty is the design that your client or co worker, Bill, stole from Lightning McQueen and Cal Weathers."

_Bill would never do that._

"Well, I'm sorry to accuse him of this, but.. He was the only one that had access to the prints besides the original designers themselves."

_Bill didn't do anything wrong. And I had the prints checked. No one had those under legal rights. They were under no one's names. Free game._

"Yes.. That.. Was a mistake by the designers."

_So you admit Lightning McQueen makes petty mistakes in the auto industry?_

Lightning stepped in saying "You know those were my designs Sir!"

_Lightning McQueen! I did not realize you were speaking with us._

"Yeah, and you stole the design that Cal and I worked hard to come up with."

_I stole nothing Mr. McQueen. While I have you on the line, I want to congratulate you on those students. Bill says they are working hard to become future racers._

"Yes, despite your threats to shut me down." Lightning growled. Cal and Sally stared at Lightning. They just didn't believe it.

_I never threatened you Mr. McQueen. I just will not accept any sort of diploma or degree from a student from a fake racing school. I won't throw just anyone on those tracks. You understand that._

Lightning rolled his eyes then back to the subject at hand. "You took what was mine. I don't know how exactly, but the car is the one that we designed here at the academy exact."

_What do you boys want? A medal? Look, you should be happy Mr. McQueen! Racing is safer thanks to the Gen eighty. The design is basically flawless! I love it. The two engines idea had a little issue.. But my men here at the labs configured a few things and think it will work well. The first electric stock car. Ion batteries was all it needed really. But it needs a lot of them. Means a lot of extra weight. Smaller engines to.. So we took out the limiters._

Cal had to ask about that "Wait?.. You took out the limiters?"

_Cal? Is that Cal? Good to hear from you to Mr. Weathers! Yes, we did though._

"Is that even safe?" Cal asked. Lightning butted in saying "It doesn't matter anyway! What matters is that you stole our work!"

_Tell me, what was the end goal for this design. If it was really yours, that is_.

"IT IS OUR'S!" Lightning yelled! Cal stepped in answering "The goal was to improve auto racing in stock cars..Making it safer for the racers."

_And thanks to my Gen eighty, that is happening._

Lightning growled loudly with frustration!

_Do I need to worry about another suit from your academy Mr. McQueen? I believe.. Thanks to you, I can not even let certain racers race. Thanks to you, any and all racers on any type of medication had to go take drug tests, mental tests, feelings tests and I can't let them race this week. Trust me though.. I'm letting those racers know who is exactly is responsible for putting their careers on hold._

Lightning sighed and he just knew that was going to hurt his name and academy.

_Racing is improving Mr. McQueen and Mr. Weathers. Changing. Changing for the better. I suggest you change to. Stop whining about what you can't fix and start getting back to work on what you can. Like the uh, new race suit? I heard you were making quite a suit you two._

Cal looked at Lightning. Silently asking what to say. So, Lightning stepped forward answering "If doing business with stock car racing will only ruin my name, I am afraid that we will not be doing much more business together in the future Sir."

_What will you do than Mr. McQueen? Build Go Kart frames? I am the only form of stock car racing in the states! If you're smart, you will come forward, pull up your big boy pants, and apologize for blaming me and my men for your drug problems. You are making a mess for everyone who loves racing._

"I think the truth is that I'm just making a mess for you to have to clean up. I'm revealing the truth." Lightning said.

_Do not threaten me Mr. McQueen. You will lose._

"I doubt that."

_Oh this is... this is fun. (Sarcasm) McQueen, you are just a pawn in the racing world. You know that? You are nothing to me and my teams. You think you were so great, the young rookie of the year! Nascar's golden boy! Want to know how small you were and how big I was?_

Sally dropped her head down on the table muttering "Oh sweet chrysler.."

_How much did you make your rookie year Mr. McQueen?_

"... Nothing."

_Want to know how much you made me by working your ass off and just driving in circles that year? You made me six hundred and four grand that year. You made zero, nothing. That's just how small you were to me. How small you are to me. Do I make myself clear?_

Cal snapped saying "My uncle will hear this! He will not be doing any more business with you if this is how you want to play!"

_That's fine. Bill, call The King and explain that his nephew caused an end to our long relationship. That Stock racing will no longer be affiliated with Weathers Motors. Call the press and make the announcement that Stock racing will not associate with the Weathers family because of the substance abuse in the family. It does seem to run in that family..._

Cal's jaw dropped. Megan had it and snapped "How dare you say that! The Weathers helped make racing!"

_And sadly, I do not need them anymore. As for the relationship between stock racing and Mr. McQueen.. Let me make this clear. If you slip up ONE time Mr. McQueen.. Take even the smallest dose of something and I find out, I will not hesitate in ending all ties with your academy and you will never build nor race or train my racers again. Do I make myself clear!?_

Everyone looked at Lightning as a brief silence swept through the room. Lighting swallowed nervously. He had been beaten. There was nothing he could do. He was not a business man and didn't know how to beat this man. "...Yeah.. "

_Good. So will you drop the investigation and admit you were wrong to blame me and the sport for you drug problems? Just come forward and apologize. I can even send my media out to you for a formal, public apology. You and Cal both. I might be able to forget about everything than._

Again, everyone stared at Lightning. He stared at them to. Sally mostly. He sighed and muted the phone to ask Sally. "Can we win this?.." Sally stared up at his blue eyes. Her answer was no. They were running into walls, but she wouldn't let Lightning drag himself down and say he took all those drugs easily. Though he did. It was a difficult thing. Sally shrugged answering "I.. I.. Maybe.." Lightning sighed and thought a moment before un-muting the phone and answering the President. "I won't apologize for that. You knew those drugs had serious long term effects and still handed them out like candy. Knowing you were pushing most of your racers into becoming dependent on those drugs."

_I see. Well.. Let's hope you don't make even the smallest mistake Mr. McQueen. Mr. Weathers, sorry that our relationship had to come to an end, but.. It couldn't last forever. Goodbye._

Sally hung up for them all by pressing a button. They were all quiet for a moment. Not sure what to do now. They lost the car design. Cal cleared his throat saying "Well.. At least.. The cars will be safer.." Trying to cheer things up. Lightning nodded. That was true. Cal then sighed saying "I need to go call my Uncle.. Man he is gonna be mad." And he headed out, Megan following and leaving Lightning and Sally alone.

It was so quiet. It was horrible how the big guy was treating these old racers. Sally frowned and started "Lightning.." "Don't." He snapped gently. She could see it in his eyes, in his expression. Lightning was breaking apart slowly. Maybe she shouldn't go home without him after all. Sally stood up rubbed Lightning's neck and shoulder. Leaning down and whispering "Things will be okay.. I promise.." Lightning looked at her, her face, eyes, her lips. sally leaned closer and the two kissed gently. Such a good feeling. Better than any drugs.

The kiss became sexual, lustful yet passionate. Their lips parting ways with a sloppy smack. They gazed into each other's eyes. "Let's go home for the day." Sally suggested. Lightning nodded and stood up. Ring Ring. Ring Ring. His phone vibrated in his pocket. Lightning took it out, announcing "It's just Bobby." Then answering.

"Please tell me something good."

_Uh.. Okay, it's nice out here?_

"Great.. What happened?"

_That racer barely talks. Doesn't seem to interested in real racing._

"What? Did you tell him about the academy?"

_Yes, and when I mentioned your name, all he said was tell McQueen he can go fuck himself._

"Oh good grief.. Who is he?"

_I don't know. He never took his helmet off._

"Fuck.. I need you to get him here Bobby!"

_I tried!_

"Not good enough! Get your ass back out there and race him!"

_I did!_

"Than race him again! Show him what a real racer can do!"

_Like what?_

"Be aggressive Bobby! I don't know!? Show him who you are! You come back with that racer, or don't come back at all!" Lightning hung up, slamming his phone down and breaking the screen of it!

Bobby stared at the phone on his end. He sighed. Lightning was obviously in a bad mood and Bobby would let it go and try getting that racer again. Whoever he was...

The couple got back to the motel. Lightning was just emotionally and physically exhausted. But then he noticed the bags next to the couch. He sighed with a frown the turned to Sally. Staring. She frowned a bit saying "I have to go back home Lightning.." Lightning nodded and understood. They had the kids to think about to.

"I can't leave yet.." Lightning reminded, Sally walked up and wrapped her arms around him saying "I know.." He couldn't unless he gave up. He did not want to do that yet. Lightning kissed Sally's head. Holding her close against him. He was too tired to even think of doing anything with her. He would if he could, but he was tired, still in a lot of pain from the rib and arm and such. Today was an awful day. A real set back, but he was strong. He was staying clean and wouldn't turn to drugs as an out let.

Though Sally had to go, he would stay in Radiator Springs for now and he would stay clear of any temptation. Keeping his promise and not going backwards. No more drugs. He promised and intended to keep that one before any other...

A few days later.

Cal walked into the academy with a smile on his face. "Morning Cleo." He greeted as he walked by her. Cleo glared greeting with teeth "Hello Cal..." She didn't like him. Not one bit as he and Lightning were being very secretive about what they were up to. Cal walked into the class room where Lightning was with a few students. "Hey Cal." Lightning greeted. Cal walked over to his friend then looked over to see only three students at their desks, working on some paper. "Uh.. What's going on?" Asked Cal. "Where is.."-"Layto. He quit." Lightning announced.

Cal quickly asked "Why?" Lightning stared at Cal. He didn't have to answer that. Cal knew and frowned. "Oh.." Lightning then smiled saying "But the suit is ready to test out." Cal smiled hearing that news. "Really?" He asked. Lightning nodded. "Yup. Come on." He motioned then on the way out, stopped and ordered Jax, Van, and the other guy to continue their papers.

Lightning put on the suit. cal looked over the computer readings. "Well.. Looks good. It really works so far. Tracking everything.. Your heart is a little fast, but it's nothing to worry about." Cal assured. Lightning hated hearing that. "Alright Cal, so is there a certain distance I can go or something?" Lightning asked. Cal shook his head. "No, you're good. But stick near by, just in case I should have any problems. Don't forget your helmet." Cal reminded with care. Lightning grabbed a race helmet and got into the stock car they had been using to train the students.

"HEY! Guys look!" Shouted Jax as he looked out the window. Van was doodling in his note book and said "No, I'm tired of your tricks Jax." "No, guys seriously. McQueen got in the race car. I think he's going to take a few laps around!" The other two quickly ran over to the window like a bunch of kids to the ice cream truck. Excited to see their teacher, the champion, Doc Hudson's racer run that car hard!

Cal typed in a few things on the computer he had then over the radio said "Alright Lightnin. Start out slow. I want to see the suit work slowly. With increase in speeds, I should see your heart rate and blood pressure increase." "Got it. Take it slow." Lightning said then gunned it and took off down the track. Cal glared at the stats growling "Why did I even bother.."

Lightning took off with the car down the dirt track known as Willy's butte fast! The students gasped and cheered with excitement as they saw Lightning go up the first turn, down the second and picking up speed! Cal watching the suit stats from his computer. Lighting turned right to go left just as he was taught all those years ago! Third turn, fourth! He took another lap and another! Man it felt good to be behind the wheel again!

Lightning could feel the spark! He missed this. He missed racing! This feeling of being near death! Closer than he thought to because suddenly, the green vein glow of the suit turned red. Lightning wasn't sure what that meant and asked "Cal, Cal what's going on? The suit is red now." He announced with worry. Cal nodded and explained. "It's your heart rate. Getting a little high there." "How high?" "I don't know?.. Whatever you set it to. Actually.. you set it quite low." Cal noticed and pointed out.

Lightning sighed with such disappointment there. Cal was curious and asked "Why did you set the warning so low Lightnin? I can set it to a more expected rate for a racer." Lightning frowned answering as he began to slow down the car. "No, don't do that.. I'm coming in.." He hated that. His heart was not use to this. Lightning slowed to a stop. The students watched Lightning get out the car and leave it. Confused, one asked the other's "Why didn't he keep going? Why did he slow down?.." van crossed his arms snarling "This is who's training us? Some slow, old, washed up racer who put a few drivers out of the job recently?" "Hey, that wasn't Mr. McQueen's fault!" Jax defended.

Van shook his head and argued. "Think what you want, but this place is a joke. He had some no brain blonde out training us a few weeks ago. He's using us!" He grabbed his stuff and began leaving. "Where are you going?" Jax shouted. Van gave the other two the finger saying "To find a real racing school. Like the official one in Carolina or Florida." He slammed the door shut behind him. The remaining two students stared at each other. Starting to debate on leaving the academy as well...

Lightning came inside and Cal quickly asked "Hey.. What happened out there? Why did you set the warning so low?" Lightning took off the helmet and placed it on the shelf with a frown then turned around and looked at his friend and began to explain. "I have.. I.. I can't let my heart beat too fast. I have a heart condition where beating to fast sends me into sudden cardiac arrest.." Cal felt Lightning's pain hearing that.

"I can't have it much higher than what I set the warning for.." Lightning admitted. Cal realized it then. "That's why you wanted the suit..To track your heart and warn you of the danger." Lightning nodded. Cal really hated this for Lightning. Just as a fellow racer and good friend of McQueen's. "Wait.. What about Le Mans?.. Lightnin.. You are talking about racing for at a minimum of six hours straight and you can't make it past a few laps?.." Cal asked. "I know, I know!" Lightning snapped. Cal and Lightning stood there silently a moment. "Does Sally know?" Asked Cal. Lightning only snarled "Of course she knows Cal! She was there when I was told about it." "Well.. Didn't they prescribe.. You.. Something..?" Cal asked slowly. Thinking about pills. It was hard on them both.

Lightning sighed and nodded. "Yeah, but I haven't taken them." Cal understood why thankfully. "Well... Please remember that.. Your life is more important than some will Lightnin.. Don't kill yourself for it." Said Cal. Lightning didn't reply, just nodded a little. He hated this though. What was he going to do about this? It hurt. It hurt so much knowing he may never race again. Because come on.. Deep down.. Everyone was right.. Lightning wanted to race the Le Mans in France. It felt like his one chance to race again, to feel the wind, to feel that nipping at death feeling! To be a racer again! To be what made him Lightning McQueen again!.. Only... Lightning placed his hand on his chest.. His heart... That may never happen again.

Cleo kept herself hidden behind the doors. She smiled though. She smiled because now she knew why Lightning was being so secretive about the suit! Lightning's heart couldn't take rapid beating, stress. This meant that all Cleo had to do was get his heart up and it would kill him. She would be found at no fault and get all the money, the academy to sell, all of it. Killing him, making Sally suffer to. Oh it was the best revenge yet. Just.. How would she stress his heart enough to kill him?...

Lightning shut the motel door. He was alone. The place was so quiet. He was feeling so down about this problem. His heart. He placed his hand on his chest. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that he had to have this problem. That he caused his heart this much pain over the last couple years. How was he going to make it through Le Mans qualifying? Alive? He couldn't even run a few practice laps. How stupid, how pathetic.

Lightning walked over the the bathroom and grabbed the heart medication he was prescribed. Staring at the bottle and the pills. These pills were different. That's what Sally said. They were meant to make his heart stronger and make him able to let it beat faster, harder without complications. Lightning stared at the name of the pills. Just staring. Would taking these send him back? He wondered. Would this be defeat?

Lightning took the pills into the living room where he sat down on the couch. Thinking. Debating on taking them. It hurt. He did not want to risk taking pills only to wind up back on that dark path. He was finally better. He was finally able to breathe, able to live, to see clearly! And now.. Now Lightning stared at the pill bottle. He set them down on the coffee table and grabbed out his phone. He needed her.

Sally.

He needed her advice, her input. Her judgement. Lightning dialed her number. He hoped she would answer. Without the kids though. As much as he wanted to hear their sweet little voices, he needed a grown up speech from her. It rang. It rang a few times.

_Hey, how are you doing without me?_

Her voice was the most amazing thing right now.  
"I'm.. I'm okay. I wish you were here though."

_Well.. I can't wait for you to come home Stickers._

".. Yeah.. The good news is that the suit works."

_Lightning! That is awesome!_

"Yeah.."

_Hey?.. What's wrong? You don't exactly seem.. Happy about it._

"Um, I.. My heart rate was to high after only a few laps."

_Oh Lightning... I'm sorry.._

"I'm.. I'm thinking about taking the medicine I was prescribed.."

_.. Okay.._

"Should I?"

_That's your choice Stickers. Those pills are different. Those there are good drugs. They will help strengthen your heart.. Just remember, you take one every morning.. One right before any intense work out. That's what the doctor said._

"I know.. I just.. I don't want to, but I.. I think I need to."

_Hmm.. Well.. Whatever you choose, I'm here for you. I'll be with you every step Lightning._

"Thanks Sal.." Lightning picked up the bottle. Playing with it in his hand.

_I love you._

"I love you to... I.. I think I'm going to start taking these.."

_Okay, good. Good.. Probably good. You have to heal up and taking medicine will help. Just.. Do NOT take more than you are suppose to Lightning! I'm serious! It is meant to strengthen you and help keep your heart from beating to fast!.. You take to many and.. And It might beat too slowly._

"I know. Just the one a day. That's it."

_Okay.. Okay. Good. You call me anytime you need me. Okay?_

"Always.."

_Okay.. I have to get the kids to bed. You want to talk to them?_

"NO!.. No.. Sorry.. I just.. I should go and get some sleep."

._. Okay.. I'll see you soon._

"Yea, see ya. Love you Sally."

_I love you Lightning._

She hung up. Lightning set his phone down and stared at the pills, the bottle. He broke a little. Tears filling his eyes as he gave in a bit and would begin taking the medicine. He was afraid. Lightning was just afraid that this would be the start back down that awful path that he never wanted to go back down, but.. He had to take these if he ever hoped to survive the qualification laps of Le Mans...

The news reporter spoke into the mic saying "Today, one of the children of the President of stock car racing has announced that the industry will be departing partnership with Weathers Motors after deciding that the former Piston cup racer Cal Weathers, the nephew of legendary Piston cup racer, Strip Weathers, was not a good image of the sport after his discovered relapse and suicide attempt. And after the the recent investigations into the approved medications, the President's son Quin said that Cal Weathers had made a mockery of racing and created unnecessary controversy between the sport, the racers, the public and the FDA. That his behavior will not be tolerated and go without justice.

This has in turn lead to many racers being temporarily suspended due to the fact that they are on some approved drugs for the races and racers. Many racers blame Lightning McQueen, as he brought this to the light when he most recently stated that the pharma company the President uses prescribed him pills that were easy to become dependent on and the President knew about it, saying that they knew that the racers were becoming addicted and did nothing about it and expected the racers to pay out of pocket for any and all health problems that would arise in the future. McQueen, even admitting that he was addicted to the pills and apologized to the public and his fans for his behaviors after being hospitalized after a violent fight with an officer in his home town. McQueen also apologized for the affairs with his former trainer. In other news about the former champion, McQueen has re opened his academy's doors and began training young racers again, but Quin says he doesn't know how long the relationship between the Stock racing industry and Lightning McQueen will continue, if it even makes it through the season."...


	56. She's just the product of an accident

Cal opened the front door to see his Uncle Strip and Aunt Linda. Cal's eyes widened. "Uncle.. I.."- Cal was stopped by a hug. It was not expected. Cal thought his Uncle was there for other reasons. To scold him, yell at him. "Uncle, I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.." Strip held his nephew tightly. Tears coming to his eyes. Strip had raised Cal as his own. Watching Cal's Mother choose such a dark path and destroying herself. Strip and Linda always feared that Cal would go that way unless they did something. So they pushed him into the family business to keep him busy, distracted as a young man.

It worked. Cal grew up under his Uncle, The King of racing. Raised to take on the proud name. So when Cal began his path down this hallucinet rabbit hole, he didn't dip in like Lightning did slowly. Cal decided to go all in. He knew he was going to hurt his family anyway, so why do it bit by bit? Just take a large dose and hurt them once. Don't beat around the bush and accept it. He was the son of a meth head. Might as well act like one.

"Uncle.. Uncle, I'm sorry.." Cal whimpered and began to cry. Strip held the boy tightly. Knowing that Cal tried committing suicide... It hurt so much. "I'm sorry I ruined your company.." Cal admitted. Strip pulled away saying "You didn't ruin my company." "But.. Weathers Motors"-"Will do just fine. Even if we're not racin no more. What's important is your here. That President is going to have a lot to explain to the bourds if he keeps cuttin relations with big name drivers. Tex is already on our side kid." Strip assured. Cal sniffled a bit asking "Really?" Strip nodded replying "Yep. So you just tell us what you need kid."...

Lightning walked into the academy to find Cal already there and sort of arguing with Cleo. Lightning walked up asking "What is this? What's going on now?" Cleo cocked her head and answered saying "Well Cal here won't help me fix the stupid racing simulator. So I'm stuck and can't get to the class with the kids going." LIghtning sighed and asked Cal "Why can't you fix it?" Cal snickered saying "It's not that I can't, I just refuse to for this woman." Cleo crossed her arms saying "I did say please." Cal only glared at her. Lightning sighed and rolled his eyes then told Cal to just fix the machine anyway.

Lightning then headed into the garage and put on the race suit. He looked at himself in the mirror. Staring at himself. He took the medication this morning. One thing was right. He couldn't feel it. It was like it was nothing. Was it even working? Maybe it was a long term thing? He was curious about that. Then Cal walked in asking "Hey. You doin alright? You know.. Sense Sally's been back for a few days now." Lightning nodded answering "Yeah, I'm fine." "Good. That's great.. Are you?.. Wanting to practice again?" Cal asked.

Lightning hesitated. Leaning his hands on the walls on the sides of the mirror. Staring at himself, deep into his own eyes. "Lightnin?.." Cal called. Lightning stood up striaght and took a deep breath answering "Yeah. Yeah, I want to try again. I have to make qualifying." "How long is qualifying?" "Thirty minutes max. All I have to do is complete a lap and a half." "Which is how many miles?" Asked Cal. Lightning turned around and looked at his friend answering "About thirteen." Cal's eyes widened.

"Lightnin.. Not to be a downer, but.. You couldn't make it past seven the other day." Cal reminded. Lightning frowned a bit and looked at his feet mumbling "Yeah.. I know.." The two stood there silently. Both thinking this over. Cal sighed and explained "We can always find another racer to race on your behalf. Maybe Bobby got a hold of that street racer." "No!" Lightning snapped with anger! He was hurting. Lightning took a deep breath then ".. I have to do this Cal..." He whimpered.

Cal stared at his friend. He didn't want Lightning out there killing himself for nothing, but.. Another part of Cal understood. "Yeah.. Okay.. I'll do what I can to help." He assured his friend. Cal knew this was going to be rough on Lightning, but just how rough? "Hey, my uncle is on our side." Cal announced. Lightning was surprised to hear that. "Really?" Cal nodded. "Yeah, I thought he'd be mad, but.. He wants to help any way he can." "Cal, that is great news. Really. Thank Chrysler." Lightning said with such a sigh of relief. Cal placed a hand on Lightning's shoulder asking "You sure you want to do this?"

Lightning raised a brow answering "Yeah, I'm a racer." "Not racing... This.. Thing we're doing with the President.. I mean.. I don't think we can win and if he doesn't want to work with your academy, no one will want to train under your name.. Which means everything we did will be for nothing and the place will be shut down. You won't be allowed to work for stock racing again.." He reminded. Lightning was quiet. Standing there and thinking about that. But he was determined to win. "I'm not letting them continue to drug racers up without a fight Cal. Are you with me or not?" He asked firmly. Cal nodded once answering "Of course. Always." Lightning was glad to hear it. Because he was probably going to need all the help he could get.

Ring ring.. Ring. Lighting's phone buzzed. Lightning grabbed it out saying "It's Cruz, I gotta take this." He stepped aside answering "Hey."

_Hey._  
She sounded nervous.

"Cruz? You okay?"

_Yeah, I'm in labor now. I'm only two centimetres, but I'm in the hospital now._

"Are you serious right now? The baby..."

_Yeah, she's coming. Are you like.. Gonna be here?_

"Yes, yes!.. I.. I'll pack and.." He paused. How was he suppose to fly out there? He looked at Cal who gave him the thumbs up.

"I'll get a flight out as soon as possible."

_Good. I'm.. I'm ready.. I think._

"Just.. I don't know, I'm not good in these situations, but I'll be there. I'll be there Cruz." Lightning hung up and looked at Cal saying "I need a plane." Cal nodded replying "I think we can make that happen". Cleo heard this. She had to act quick. Lightning's heart rate would be up sense Cruz was in labor anyway. So this was her chance to raise it just a bit more...

Lightning rushed to the motel he was staying at to pack up his things quick. Had everything he needed packed up and he grabbed his keys, his phone. His phone buzzed. A text.

_Tex said the chopper is about an hour out. Good luck_

_-Cal_

Lightning slid his phone in his pocket. One hour. He had time to just take a breather and relax. Watch his heart rate. Oh! Heart pills. Lightning quickly grabbed his medication and packed it as well. Didn't want to forget that. Knock knock knock. The front door caught his attention. He wasn't expecting anyone. Lightning walked up and opened the door to see none other than Miss Cleo De Frank.

Lightning glared greeting "Cleo.." She smiled. "Lightning." And stepped inside around him. She noticed his bags and played dumb, asking "Going some where?" Lightning's heart was already beating fast. His daughter was being born soon! He was in a hurry to get there and dealing with Cleo was the last thing he wanted to do. Cleo walked over to his bed and flopped down on her bottom then patted the bed next to her. Lightning shut the front door asking "What do you want?"

Cleo looked down at the bag next to the bed and then picked it up and began going through it. "What's all this?" She sifted through his things. Pulling out his medication. "Ooohh. What's this? Molly?" she giggled. Oh Lightning wished, but "No. Now quit going through my stuff!" he scolded as he walked over, knelt down and took his bag from her and his pills. Putting everything back into the bag and zipping it shut.

Cleo spread her legs open next to him and rubbed her hand down her leg to her boot where she began taking the boot off. That caught his eye. Sense when did Cleo wear work style boots? She smiled and asked "Like them? They are heavy as hell. Steel toe." She showed off. Lightning didn't understand why though. **BAM!** Hitting Lightning unexpectedly in the head and knocking him to the floor!

Lightning grabbed his nose. No blood. That was a good sign. Cleo stood over him saying "I found out your secret today Mr. McQueen. That you have a weak heart." Lightning looked up at her with fear. She knew? Cleo stepped on his chest with her other foot and pressed on his ribs! Lightning growled and grit his teeth from the pain! "That hurt Daddy? Or maybe you like it harder!?" She screamed as she shoved her weight down onto him! Right on his ribs and chest!

Lightning shouted in pain "FUCK! Get off!" Shoving her foot off him! Cleo tripped a few steps away, but caught her balance while Lightning rolled up into a ball sort of. In severe pain. His ribs still hadn't healed completely yet and Cleo wasn't helping that! Cleo walked back up and knelt down to him. She smacked his face then grabbed his jaw and forced him too look at her. "You are bigger than me. Stronger. Why not fight me?" She asked. "Oh that's right.. If your heart rate increases too much... You'll die... And I most certainly won't call for help." She said with a growl and took his face to the floor.

Cleo stood back up and kicked Lightning in the stomach with the boots on. Lightning groaned at the pain. But she was right. His heart rate was already increasing. If he tried to fight back much.. That little much could be enough to tip him over the limit, sending him into SCA.

Cleo walked around him asking "So what really happened with Nick and Sally?" He didn't answer. "Obviously it was something big enough that you didn't care to beat up a cop right in front of everyone at that cafe in the middle of the day." She was trying to get him to either tell her, or get his heart racing. Lightning wasn't sure which one at the moment. Maybe both.

Cleo pushed Lightning over with her foot, rolling him onto his back, face up, belly up, whatever you want to call it. She stepped on his chest again and looked him right in the eyes as she pushed her weight down on him. "I'm just going to keep coming Lightning.. And keep coming and coming.." She rubbed her hand down to her area. Lightning was in pain, but wasn't going to be forced to watch this!

He quickly grabbed Cleo's leg and shoved her down, yanking her down to the floor, but then Cleo kicked him in the stomach! Lightning rolled up in pain. Groaning and trying to keep his hear rate down. Cleo stood up and dusted herself off saying "I might not know what happened between Nick and Sally.. But I hope it happens again! I hope you see it! I hope whatever causes you the most pain happens to your kids! Because I am not going to stop until you feel the way you made me feel Lightning! EVER!" Cleo then tossed a pill bottle down to him saying "For the dam pain. And if you love your family, you'll just fucking end yourself. save them the trouble.." She then left, slamming the doors as she was hurt, her ankle messed up and she was frustrated!

Lightning broke down. He began to cry. He looked at the drugs she gave him and reared back and threw the bottle across the room! He cried. Thinking of what Nick and Travis and Harry did to Sally.. How he was sleeping at the time?! It hurt more than anything! Thinking of those men touching her, taking her down, forcing her into whatever they did! It really broke him knowing he couldn't-NO, didn't protect the most precious thing to him. Sally was so innocent! She didn't deserve what they did to her!

Cleo would never stop.. He would never stop until he was dead! That made him cry to.. Everyday he put his family at risk! Because he hurt Cleo first some how that is. His ribs really hurt! Lightning lifted up his shirt and saw the bruising. "Fuck..." He cried quietly. This was bad. Cruz was in labor, he was in pain and possibly displaced or broke ribs again. At least Sally and the kids were safe... They were safe...

Lightning walked right into the hospital. Holding his hand over his side as it was in so much pain. Lightning walked up to the birth center's desk asking "I'm here for a... A Cruz Ramirez.. Which room is she?" The woman smiled answering "I'll take you to her. But first, I have to ask. Are you the Father?" Lightning nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I am." "Well congrats Daddy." Even though the woman meant well, that Daddy part that she called him gave Lightning chills. Just after everything with Cleo.

Lightning followed the woman to a delivery room. "Wait, has she had the baby already?" He asked. The woman giggled answering "No, not yet, but soon. Seems you made it just in time Sir." The woman stopped at a door where Cruz was laying in the bed. Still waiting on the big event if you will. Lightning walked in quietly. "Cruz.." He called.

Cruz looked his way and smiled with relief. "You made it. I'm so glad." Lightning walked over and took her hand asking "How are you doing?" "So far okay.. The contractions are close so.. Doctor says anytime now.. Just a few more centimetres.." She was nervous, you could hear it in her voice. Lightning leaned over and kissed her on the head. "Hey, you'll do great." He assured.

Cruz snickered replying "Yeah, I know. I'm not near as nervous as I was when I had Miguel. Mostly because I.. Didn't know exactly.. Who the Father was at that time, but this time I know it's you. Could only be you." She smiled nervously.

Lightning was glad of that. "Well, I'm going to call Sally. Let her know what's going on and where I'm at." he said. But as he turned to leave, he felt Cruz tug on his shirt. Lightning turned around, not sure why she did. "Do you have to?.." Cruz asked softly. Lightning nodded answering "Yeah, she's my wife. I'll be right back." Lightnig said with an assuring smile. Cruz let go of his shirt and let him go. It hurt watching him love and want Sally so much, but.. She was over him. It was just enough heart ache trying to love some one who just won't truly love you back.

Lightning stepped out into the hall and dialed Sally's number, placing the phone to his ear.

_Hello._

"Hey, I'm in Florida." fuck he was hurting.

_Florida!? What? Why!?_

"Cruz went into labor."

_Oh.. Okay._

"You okay? I know this is hard for you."

_Me? Phhh, yeah. I'm fine Lightning. You should worry about yourself. How are you doing with the uh, the medication?_

"So far, so good. I really haven't noticed a change to be honest."

_See, I told you. There are good drugs, and bad. Those are the good kind._

"I guess."

_(Sigh) So how far is she?_

"Not um.. Any time now."

_Oh okay.. Well.. Wish her luck for me. She's lucky she's young and healthy. She'll be fine Lightning._

"I know. Hey.. So.. How will we make this work?.. I mean.. I know Cruz lives close by our place in California, but.. I mean.. Mindy and Miguel will be staying with us at times.."

_Yeah, I know... They don't really have to though. You know, sense they live so close anyway._

"Sal... Mindy is my daughter."

_And I'm your wife. Besides, that baby isn't.. Your real daughter. She's.. The product of some accident caused by a slut._

"..."  
What was he suppose to say to that.

_You know Cruz raped you, right?_

"Sally.."

_What? She did and you just won't admit it because you love her still._

"I do not love Cruz. Don't do this, not right now."

_Fine.._

"I'm sorry I've made this complicated for us.."

_It's not exactly complicated, just.. Tough.._

"But I love you."

_I come first. Right? Before Cruz and her kids? If I say you can't go over there or something because we have.. Plans.. Or something, you will do as I say? Right?_

"... That's.. That doesn't sound right."

_Well you knocked up the trainer. That's what is not right Lightning._

"Of course..." sarcasm.

_What do you mean of course!?_

Suddenly, a few doctors ran by and into Cruz's room. "Hey, Sal, I gotta go. I'm sorry, I love you. I'll call you back." He hung up fast and darted in the room. It was happening. Cruz was having their baby. Mindy was being born. The product of some accident caused by a slut. In some time, with one final push, Mindy was born! The doctor held the baby up and the nurses and staff cheered! Cruz held the crying newborn. Lightning standing next to her proud of her. Shortly the nurses took the baby and began clean up and in some time, the couple was left to adore their tiny little blessing. Or curse, depending on how you saw the situation.

Lightning sat next to the bed where Cruz was nursing the baby. Baby Mindy Julianne McQueen. Cruz gazed down at the nursing baby and asked "You sure you don't mind her taking your last name? I just figured with Sally.. Might be awkward.." Cruz asked. Lightning shook his head answering "I want her to. I'm proud to call her mine Cruz." That made Cruz smile. "She's so perfect.." Cruz exclaimed softly. Lightning nodded and agreed. Mindy was beautiful. She had Lightning's deep blue eyes and Cruz's dark, brown hair. A lot of hair for a newborn.

"You did good." Lightning complicated. Cruz snickered replying "Well yeah I did." Lightning couldn't help, but chuckle at that. Cruz gazed at her baby then looked at Lightning asking "So how will this work? I mean.. I was hoping you'd.. Stay with me for the first month or so." Lightning stared at Cruz and slowly his smile turned into a frown.

"Cruz.." He began. "You know I can't do that.." "Why not!?" She snapped! Lightning stared at her. In reality, Cruz knew why. She turned away snarling "Oh I get it.. Sally might be uncomfortable.." Lightning stared at the floor. How was this going to work? "Cruz, I'm sorry.." "No, your not." "I am." "Stop saying that!" She yelled! Mindy began crying horribly. "You know, in the end!... Sally will only break you apart! She always does! And then I'm always waiting for you! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M BETTER FOR YOU! I CAN LOVE YOU BETTER THAN SHE CAN!" Cruz yelled loudly!

Nurses came in asking what the problem was, Cruz answering rudely with "He's the problem! Please make him leave!" Lightning reached for Cruz calling her name, but Cruz only snapped, ordering the nurses "GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" as she began to cry as well. Lightning stepped back. Staring. The nurses coaxed Lightning out of the room, kind of forcefully.

Lightning was pushed out of the room and the door was closed. That sort of hurt, but Cruz was very emotional right now. Lightning sighed and went to one of the waiting rooms. He needed to do some thinking alone anyway. Trying to figure out how this was going to work. How would this work? Sally hated Cruz and wanted Lightning to side line the baby.. Cruz wanted Lightning, but he didn't love her that way. Mindy did not deserve this.

And Lightning... Poor Lightning wanted to give Mindy just as good of a life as his other children, but.. He wondered if Sally would make that impossible. If so... Who would he put first? He would like to think and say his children easily. But that was a lot harder than it sounds. Could he really give up Sally for Mindy if and that is if Sally made life hell for the child? Sally wouldn't do that though, right?

Sally was the most caring, most loving, most perfect, most understanding person on earth.. Only... Anytime Lightning was needed by Cruz.. The mention of Mindy.. Sally wasn't that person anymore. And how was he suppose to stand up to Sally and make it clear that she must treat Mindy without spite or.. Or he'd leave.. But would he leave? It was a lot to think about and decide. And trying to think of how and what to say to Sally, to Cruz. Fuck... Cruz..

Cruz was really emotional and just wanted a family. And Lightning wanted to give her that.. But he couldn't. So much pain here. Literally. Lightning rubbed his hand over his chest, his sides. man he was really hurting. Lightning looked around. No one was around. He lifted his shirt and looked down at his ribs.. The bruising was worse. Now a blue like purple color. "Oh fuck.." He whispered. he didn't have time for this. He did't want the drugs they'd give him for this. He was just going to have to man up and hold his breath through this.

_Bbbbzzzz._

Lightning grabbed out his phone. Expecting it to be Sally, but it was just Bobby. He answered it, placing the phone to his ear. "Yeah?.."

_I can't get the racer to come in man. He just doesn't want to race. Barely will talk._

"NO! You make him talk Bobby!"  
Lightning was furious. A bit stressed out, in pain, and just angry!

_Than tell me how? That or you come up here and get him yourself._

"I can't Bobby. Look, you put that kid in a ditch and force him to talk! You shove him against that stupid car of his and make him tell you where he was taught to race like me!"

_Dude... You need to calm down.._

"What I need, is for you to get that racer Bobby! I am depending on you. You race that kid, toss him out the race and get him to talk!"

_You want me to wreck him? Am I hearing that right?.._

"FUCK! Just get him to talk or find out who he is or I will put you in a ditch!" Lightning yelled then hung up and threw his phone at the wall on the other side of the empty waiting room. He dropped down into a seat and let out a sigh. He shouldn't have talked to Bobby that way and he knew it. He was just so frustrated and hurting. Really hurting, but as stubborn as he was, he wasn't going to speak with the doctors. Lightning walked over and grabbed his really busted up phone. Hoping it will still work later for when he would try calling Sally.

Lightning could feel his heart racing. Really racing. He should take his meds, help calm him down. They were just in the rental car outside. Lightning walked out and got into his bag, taking his pill bottle and sitting in his driver seat as he took the pill. Kind of hurt going down, but he managed. He sat in the driver seat of that car. These pills felt like nothing. They did absolutely nothing for him. Or at least he couldn't tell if they were or not.

He needed something stronger, but no. No more drugs. He made a promise and intended to keep it. Lightning started the car and buckled up. Still sitting there and thinking. Cigarettes weren't... Pills. No, no. But maybe some of those fake cigarettes. The ones for people who want to quit smoking. Yeah, maybe. That was not like real drugs. So Lightning drove out of the hospital and to the nearest gas station. Filling the car up and walking up to the counter. Staring at all the smokes behind the man. The clerk walked up asking "Can I help you?"

Lightning hesitated, answering "Uh.. Yes... I need cigarettes, but.. Not real ones. Like... Just... I don't know. Something to knock off the edge, but I don't want to get a high or anything." The clerk sighed and turned and grabbed some black carton and said "Five bucks." Lightning stared at them. "Herbal Cigarettes?" He questioned. The clerk nodded saying "A friend of mine smokes these. says they taste like tea and hay." "Tea and hay?..." Lightning questioned only further. The clerk nodded. Lightning sighed and paid the man saying "Thanks..." In a growl as he walked back out to his rental car and headed out to get a motel for the week. even though, he wasn't sure how long he would stay here...

Lightning smoked one.. Two... Three, four, five. Frustrated. These hay belle burning smell and weird numb flavor was useless! Lightning tossed the rest in the trash. This Wasn't doing it. If anything, it was only making his craving worse! Lightning grabbed his heart meds and went into the bathroom of his motel room and went ahead and took one more. His heart was beating fast anyway from all the frustration he was causing himself. Lightning turned on the sink and sipped some water to wash down the pill then wiped his face and turned it off.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked tired.. Pain.. His ribs and sides hurt badly. Lightning took a deep breath. He needed something stronger. One or two drinks couldn't kill him. So he decided that if he was going to give in a little, he would just drink one or two beers to knock the edge off and nothing more...

Lightning stared at all the different beverages in the gas station. Just staring at all the brands names. There were so many to choose from. He stared.. Debating. He shouldn't be doing this. He promised. No more drugs. This wasn't drugs though. Staring.. Thinking.. Suddenly he heard a woman clear her throat and grabbing his attention. Lightning looked over at her. She seemed concern and asked "Can I help you?... You've been standing in the cooler for like fifteen minutes..." She explained.

Lightning didn't realize that. "Are you going to buy something?... If not, I'm going to have to ask you to leave.." She warned. Lightning snapped out of the little trance and grabbed the nearest case to him answering. "Sorry, yes, yeah. I'll take these." The clerk took the beer and walked to the counter where Lightning paid and got back into the car, tossing the case in the trunk. But instead of heading back to the motel, he headed to the hospital to check in on Cruz and Mindy...

Lightning knocked on the door quietly before entering. Cruz looked over. She was holding Mindy who was asleep. Lightning sighed as he entered adn asked "May I come in?.." Cruz nodded. Lightning walked up to the bed and sat down in the seat next to it. Cruz looked at him and said "I'm sorry about earlier.. I.. I was just.."-"Don't worry about it." Lightning assured. Cruz smiled a bit then sniffed the air asking "Did you smoke?" Lightning's eyes widened.

Cruz's brows lowered as she began to question "I thought you were staying clean? What happened?" Lightning nodded and went ahead and admitted. "Yeah, okay.. I went and had to try something.." "Lightning.." "It was just some freakin herbal crap. Didn't do a thing." He growled. Cruz snickered, trying not to laugh. "Wait, did you say herbal?.." She giggled. Lightning glared snarling "It's not funny!" "You're right, it's not." She agreed. Mindy began waking up. That caught Lightning's attention. Cruz noticed and smiled asking "You wanna hold her now?" Lightning stared and hesitated. He swallowed nervously as he stood up and nodded. "Yeah, sure.."

He walked up and Cruz handed the baby off to Lightning. Lightning looked down at the beautiful little thing. Mindy was perfect. She would stand out though. Colt, Ece, and Landon all had bright, blonde hair and Mindy.. Well the little brunette would be the odd ball. She always would be. Lightning smiled as he gazed down at her big blue eyes. "She really does have your eyes.." Cruz mumbled quietly. Lightning glanced at Cruz then back at Mindy and nodded whispering "Yeah.. She's amazing.. Hi there.. Mindy.. I'm your Dad.." He spoke softly to the baby.

Cruz never saw something so sweet and memorable before. It was a very touching and bonding moment. Lightning knew then. He would have to put his children above Sally.. If sally really couldn't treat Mindy right.. Then that was that. Mindy, Colt, Ece, and Landon would come first. Always...


	57. Get a clue

**Let me go ahead and apologize for no update before the other day. Weekends are kind of a catch up day for me and the only time my partner is home sense they work nights now. So I doubt I will ever upload on Saturday/ sundays unless partner is working over time or I just have the extra time or some thing. And also, this one is shorter than the others for two reasons, 1) Got a little stumped. Had different Ideas and wound up with this one. 2) Super effin tired. I am so tired right now as I write this. My eyes are burning and I almost didn't finish and went to bed. But i wanted to for you guys. So i will write more and better tomorrow. Thanks and sorry for the late upload.!**

Lightning parked the car and headed to his room at the small motel he rented for a few days. He grabbed out his key card and began to open the door when he stopped and looked back at the car. He remembered the beer in the back. He shouldn't, but. Lightning walked back and opened the trunk, grabbing and bringing the case inside with him. Lightning locked the room, set the case on the counter top of the small kitchen then went and showered, fresh clothes, cleaned his teeth and brushed his hair.

Lightning walked into the living room and turned on some tv as he sat down to relax. Watching the news. He looked across the room and towards the beer on the counter top. He decided to try it. walking over and taking one bottle out of the case and opening it. The smell was intoxicating. Taking it in. Fuck he wanted this. Lightning sat down and sipped the beer, but it didn't sit well. He stared at the bottle, thinking to himself.

_I shouldn't do this._  
_It's not like it's drugs though._  
_I could really use it right now.._  
_Why am I thinking about this? I should know better. No. Just.. No._

He set the bottle down on the coffee table and leaned back in his seat to watch tv. But.. He kept staring at the bottle and paying no mind to the tv.

_Why is this so hard for me?_  
_It's one beer. What could happen?_  
_I deserve this. I totally deserve this._

Lightning grabbed the drink and sipped it again. It was difficult.

_Maybe if I just kind of chug one large sip.._

Lightning tipped the bottle back, leaning his head back and gulping a few large swallows of the alcohol. He didn't finish the bottle. He growled at himself and stood up. Walking over to the kitchen sink, he tossed the half empty bottle into it. How dare he even think that this was okay. NO! Lightning stared at the bottle in the sink. Watching the liquid pour out the bottle and run down the drain.

Lightning felt pain inside. His chest, his stomach.. Lightning grabbed another beer and began drinking another one. Determined to finish this one and numb the pains. Pains from physical and mental states. This time, Lightning managed to drink down the entire bottle, but angry with himself for doing so, he tossed it across the room and it broke into pieces! Lightning breathed heavily. He needs an outlet, but he knows this isn't it. He craved drugs, a high.

Drinking wouldn't really give him that. Lightning thought for a moment. Go find some drugs? This was Florida. No. NO MORE DRUGS! Lightning grabbed out his phone. Dead. "Fuck.." He muttered aloud then set the phone down on the table. Porn? Lightning glanced at the tv. He never really liked porn as much as he should probably. Instead, Lightning grabbed the rental car keys and headed out. He needed to keep busy and not think about the drugs...

He winds up at a strip bar. Taking a seat and his knee bouncing as he craves something more. Something strong again. He watched the blonde on the pole. She was dressed in hot pink and white skirt with stickers covering her breasts' nipples. Had a black collar choker on, long pink nails, high red boots, pink make up that sparkled. A sexy look. She wasn't as young as most strippers he had seen, but then again, he couldn't even remember the last time he saw one right now.

She spun around the pole and slid up and down.. Lifting her ass up, head down. Rolling down and onto the ground as she lay down and touched her body, arching her back. Lightning sighed as he watched. This is not working. It was so empty. Such an empty feeling inside. He hated it. Lighting stood up with intentions on leaving when another woman walked by. Black hair,black stockings, black bra with red x's on the nips. He watched her walk by and she noticed. She turned around and smiled his way.

He didn't really want her. Did not have any intentions on sleeping with her. Lightning walked up to her and whispered into her ear asking "How much for more personal services?.." The woman looked into his eyes before smiling and whispering an answer then Lightning nodded and she took his hand, leading hi to a curtained area in the back.

Lightning followed the woman to a small enclosed room where she asked "So what are we talkin here? Anal?" Lightning's eyes widened. "What? No, no!.. Just.. No sex. I don't want sex." He explained. The woman raised a brow asking "Oh.. What do you want?" Lightning stared at her a moment before shrugging and answering "Um.. Just.." He wasn't sure. The woman sighed and got down on her knees in front of him. Taking his belt and loosening it. "Here. Let me just help you relax." She said. She opened his pants up and rubbed her hands up his thighs.. His hips and up to his stomach when Lightning stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

She looked up with a little fear, unsure what she did wrong. Lightning let her hands go and said "Don't do that. Just.. Down there.." He ordered. The woman smiled and took out his not quite hard member. "Hmm.. I like to feel them get harder and harder anyway." She spit in her hand and began stroking him. Lightning closed his eyes and tried relaxing. Thinking of the what if Sally were doing this. Now that would be nice.

His member getting harder and harder as her hand worked him. "You smell weird." The woman announced. Lightning's eyes opened and he looked down at her. "Sorry.." He muttered. The woman blushed and continued. "No, not your dick!.. You just smell like burnt hay." Lightning sighed. No words. "Anyways.. What brings you by tonight?" She asked. Lightning shook his head answering "I needed a distraction." "Is this distracting?" She asked as she squeezed his hard member in her hand. Lightning tensed up answering "Yeah.. That's-your good.." The woman smiled at his compliment.

"What's your name thick?" She asked. Lightning shook his head. The woman shrugged replying "That's alright. Most guys don't want their real names exposed anyway. My.. You have quite a specimen here, huh?' She giggled. Lightning tried ignoring her. Why was she so chatty? "Not a lot of men pay that highly for just a good blow job. You rich?" She asked. Lightning glanced down at her "Does it matter?" He growled. The woman shrugged answering "Guess not." She stroked him with her wet hand. Staying at the tip which was way too much. Lightning flinched a bit and it made her laugh. "Awe.. Sorry. Was that too good?" She asked with a smile. Lightning sighed and tried ignoring her.

"What you do for a living?" She asked. Man she wasn't going to shut up. "I.. Teach." Lightning answered. The woman snickered. "Well, well.. What a dirty teacher... Tell me.. What would you grade me?" She asked. Lightning looked down at her saying "We don't have to talk." "Oh it's okay! Most men don't let me talk much. say I'm more of a looker than anything. Yeah, I usually just dance the pole." "So why were you working the floor?" "Cleaning up the room. Glad I was.. Other wise I wouldn't have gotten you here, huh?" Lightning shook his head.

She then used two hands to stroke his hard member. "Like that Sir? Is this good?" She asked. Lightning was growing annoyed with her voice. He sighed in a low growl then replied with "I'd like it a lot more if you'd just stop talking." The woman paused and stared up at him then at his member and continued to stroke him without speaking. The sound of her wet hand stroking his member back and fourth, back and fourth, back and fourth, back and fourth, back and fourth, back and fourth and back and fourth, back and fourth and-"How old are you?" Lightning looked down at her.

_What the hell? Just shut up!_

"Because you seem pretty old, but.. That hair is pretty gold. Nice and neat and gold.."

_What the fuck?_

"You married?"

_Fucking slut, shut up._

"Well.. Maybe a girlfriend than?"

_Oh my god... Stop talking..._

"I'd kill to have a cock this big inside me.. If you get what I'm sayin.."

The woman made sure to rub everywhere, his member, balls, tip, all of it. "You cum easy or take a while thick?" "I don't know.." Lightning growled. The woman giggled. "How can you not know? I know.. Do you want me to talk dirty for you?"

_No, I want you to shut up and just do your job._

"How's this Daddy?.. You like that?" she asked. Lightning looked down at her. Watching her smile next to his member. "Oh that got your attention.. Like when I call you that? Like when I call you Daddy?" She asked. Lightning had enough. He shook his head saying "No, no.. Just.. Stop, enough." He pulled away and put himself away and latched his belt. The woman raised a brow asking "Did I do something wrong?" Lightning sighed answering "No, I.. I just need to be someplace else." "But your.. Hard.." "It'll go away on it's own. Keep the cash.." He then stepped out, walking around the other strippers and sluts and leaving to his car. He got in and leaned in his driver seat, letting out a sigh of relief. That was bad. He didn't need nor really want that. Fuck it. Lightning drove back to his hotel. Heading in and falling into the uncomfortable bed to sleep for the night...

Cruz woke up and quickly panicked! "Mindy!?" She shouted. "Sshh. It's okay." Lightning said from the corner of the room. Cruz looked over to see him rocking her in the rocking chair in the corner. "When did you get here? What time is it?" She asked. Lightning smiled answering "About six ten. It's almost eight now." "Eight!? And you let me sleep in!?" "Yeah. You were tired Cruz.. Relax, I can handle a baby. I have had three." Lightning reminded.

Cruz let out a sigh of relief. Lightning did seem like he had this down right now. "Okay. Thanks." "You're welcome." Lightning said with a smile. He continued to rock the baby closely. Cruz watching from her bed. "How long you plan to stay here in Florida?" Asked Lightning. Cruz shrugged answering "Well.. I can't exactly just fly with a newborn and.. I mean.. I really do want to go back home. Hey, you could drive us." She suggested.

Lightning wasn't so sure about that. "Gee, I.. I don't know about that Cruz.. That's like a five day trip. And with a newborn. I'll be a mess." "Yeah.. I guess you're right.." Cruz muttered with a frown. "I guess Mindy, Miguel and I will just stick around here for a few weeks. Just until I feel more comfortable to drive." "Why don't you stay here with your parents until I get back from France." "France?" Questioned Cruz.

Lightning nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to qualify for Le Mans." "What? Why?" "I thought I told you." Lightning said. Cruz had to think a moment. Did he? Maybe? Her mind had been everywhere lately. "Oh. Right.. Of course." She replied. Though she wasn't sure if he did or not still. Lightning sighed and gazed down at his newborn. Thinking. How was this going to work? Mindy and Sally.. Lightning was pretty sure that Mindy and his other children would get along fine. As long as they saw Sally getting along.

But would she? He wondered. Cruz was wondering the same thing. "Lightning..." Cruz grabbed his attention softly. Lightning looked up to her. "Will Sally try taking my baby away?" "What?" Lightning asked in shock. "How could you ask that? Why would you think that?" "Because she hates me, she.. You've tried before and... She has a right to..." Cruz admitted. Lightning shook his head replying "No. I wouldn't let that happen and I don't know why I did half the things I did before. I've already decided, Mindy comes before Sally. Mindy and my other children all equally come before Sally. And you to of course." He explained.

Cruz smiled a bit. "She's going to stand out a lot.." Cruz pointed out. Lightning nodded agreeing "Yeah, but.. In a good way." "She's got my completion and my hair and going to be living in a house full of blondes!" She laughed. Lightning chuckled and nodded again. "Yeah, she will. I love her Cruz. I won't let anything happen to her, okay? You have my word." He assured. Cruz felt better hearing that. She trusted him. She believed him. "Thank you." She replied. Lightning just smiled and looked back down to the baby. She really was amazing.

Lightning looked back up at Cruz saying "I might try convincing Sally to move back to Radiator Springs." "Really?" "Yeah. Just.. Opening the Academy up and running it might be pretty difficult when I live over five hours away." "Yeah.. That is a hell of a race." Cruz joked. Lightning smiled. It was good to see Cruz pep a little. Cruz then held out her arms asking "Can I see her again?" "Yeah, of course." Lightning said as he stood up and took Mindy over to her Mother, handing her over gently, with care.

Cruz gazed down at the newborn. "She really is amazing." Cruz said softly with a warm smile. Lightning kissed Cruz's cheek. "You call me anytime." "Woah, hey, wait a minute. You're leaving?" Cruz asked. Lightning stared at her then explained "Well yeah.. I gotta get back to the academy and Sally and make some plans about going to France and what to do with Colt and the twins and not to mention getting Mindy a room set up at our place. I want things to be ready." Plus, Lightning had way too much time on his hands around here. He was worried he would wind up being too tempted to go back down that dark road. "Yeah.. I suppose you're right.." Replied Cruz.

Lightning leaned over again and kissed Cruz's cheek once more. "Hey.. You can count on me Cruz. I will be here for you and Mindy and even Miguel, okay?" Cruz stared asking "Even if it meant leaving Sally?" Lightning sighed and nodded. "Even if.." He assured quietly. Now he only hoped it wouldn't come to that though. "Well, I'm off. I got to pack and head out. You call me. If anything should happen and you need me, I'll be over here at lightning speed." He winked. Cruz rolled her eyes. "Okay. Hey, good luck. With France and stuff." Lightning smiled, that was it and then he left.

He walked down the halls of the hospital and made his way to his car outside as he called his wife next.

_Hey, what's up?_

"I miss you."

_You miss me?_

"Yes. Sorry about cutting you off short last we spoke. I just"-  
_I get it, I understand... So how did it go? Everything go smoothly? Baby is.. Okay?_

"Yes. Mindy is healthy and beautiful."

_I'd say so. You and Cruz are perfect._

"... Sal, that's.. Not even.. Stop that."

_What? What did I say? It's true, isn't it?_

"Far from it... I'm coming back to Radiator Springs."

_Already?_

"Yes."

_Why? Did something happen between the two of you? (She could only hope)_

"No. I just.. There's not enough stuff to keep me entertained.. I'm too... I have way too much time on my hands here."

_I see... Well, at least you are making a smart choice for yourself._

"Will you meet me there?"

_I can._

"Please. I need you."

_Are you okay?_

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just need you."

_Define need._

"... Okay?... Um.."

_I'm joking._

"... I don't get it."

_It's okay. Hey, I'll see you in Radiator Springs than._

"Yeah, hey.. Are you okay?"

_Of course! I'm doing better than okay Lightning. My husband and his whore just had a baby. A perfect little baby that I will have the joy-the honor of raising up to be my step daughter. Why wouldn't I be okay?_

".. Okay. That's.. Good.. Glad to know that your taking this well... I love you."

_And I love you. Hey! You know what we need?_

"What's that?"

_To re connect._

"Like in France? Because we will, I promise."

_That or there to, but.. No, I mean like a date. When we meet back up in town._

"Sure, I'd love that Sally."

_Great! Great.. That's.. Just great! I can't wait..._

"..."

_..._

"..."

_... So I'll see you soon?_

"Yeah."

_Great. Call me when you get to town. I'll meet you at the cafe._

"Actually, will you meet me up at the bridge?"

_The bridge? By the falls?_

"That's the one."

_Why?_

"I feel like we need the drive."

_Oh.. It has been a while.. Hasn't it?_

"A long while. Is that okay?"

_What-Yeah. Yes, of course._

"Great."

_..._

"..."

_So what's she look like?_

"Hmm?"

_The baby. Mindy or whatever..._

"Oh,OH! Right, right.. Well.. She looks... She looks like Cruz I guess. Dark brown silky hair... But.. Blue eyes."

_She has your eyes?..._

"... Sally"_-It's fine! I'm fine. Don't worry about me!_

"How can I not? You're my wife."

_..Yeah... I am..._

"..."

_I should go._

"Sal... Please don't, not yet."

_No, I should. You should spend as much time as possible with... Mindy and help Cruz out. I'm fine._

"Sally"

_I'm serious Lightning. Go. I'll see you in Radiator Springs at the pass on the bridge by the falls. Call me when you are flying out and I'll head over and meet you._

"Okay, but"-_I gotta go, LOVE YOU!_

_ Lightning looked at the screen of his phone. She hung up. Sally hung up on him rather quickly. And NO. He did not jump to conclusions and begin to think and wonder if she were cheating or with some one else right now. She wasn't. It was just this event, the situation with Cruz and Mindy and Miguel. It was a difficult one and would be hardest on Sally...


	58. Things might be okay after all, but

Lightning drove the camaro up the pass, to the bridge where he saw Sally's car parked off the side of the road and she was out standing on the bridge. Staring at the falls. Lightning parked near her car then walked over to her. The falls roured loudly, which would make it pretty impossible to hear each other, but they didn't need to really speak anyway. Lightning walked up and wrapped his arms around his girl. Sally smiling as she lean her head against his chest and taking in his scent. Lightning kissed her head as a means of quiet affection.

Sally looked up at him and his blue eyes. The baby had his eyes? Really? She kind of hated that, but.. Lightning could tell she was hurting over the entire situation. He hated that she felt that way, but how else was she suppose to feel? It was a really tough one. Lightning took her hand and pulled her away, off the bridge and to the cars. Finally, could speak.

"I missed you." Lightning announced. Sally smiled and shrugged with one shoulder. "I missed you to." But did she really? Lightning brushed her hair from her face asking "If you need to talk or scream at me or whatever, you can. I'd understand." "No.. No, I don't want to do that. I'm sorry about the things I said on the phone. I guess.. I guess I'm a little jealous.." Sally admited.

Lightning snickerered. "You? You're jealous?" He asked with a slight chuckle. Sally slapped his shoulder playfully. "Just a little!" She snapped. "And why is that funny to you?" She added. Lightning shook his head answering "It's not really. Just.. You're jealous of Cruz and she's jealous of you. You are both silly about it." "Says you.. Must be nice having two women all over you.." Sally growled. Lightning pulled her close. "Only one woman matters." Staring into her eyes.

Sally rolled her eyes. "Oh please.. You're just lucky you're pretty." She teased. Lightning smiled and gazed into her eyes. "Hungry?" He asked. Sally nodded answering "I could eat." "Great. First one to Flo's buys." He shouted as he darted to the camaro! Sally's jaw dropped! "That's not fair! You're driving a sports car!" She whined. Lightning stopped at the driver door and chuckled replying "Okay, okay.. I'll give you a head start." Sally glared at him playfully and walked over to him, grabbing his shirt collar and pulling his face to her's. Staring deep into his eyes with a seductive and slightly intimidating glare. "What?.." Lightning asked. Sally smiled answering "I can't eat until you fuck the hell out of me." Lightning's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting that!

"Wai-what?" He chuckled. Sally with "You heard me. I need it. Every inch of it." "Oh-I.. Um.." "What's wrong? You don't want to give it to me?" "WHAT? No-YES! Of course I do, just.. Took me by surprise really." "So take me." "HERE!?" He asked as he pulled away and stared at her. sally giggled answering "NO! My house is just up the road!" She laughed! Lightning blushed. "Yeah.. I.. I knew that.. That.. That's what I meant.." Sally snickered and took his keys from him saying "First one there gets to make the rules." "Rules?" Sally nodded then tossed his keys a few feet away as she got into her car and rolled down the window teasing "Better hurry to.. Because my first rule will be that you can't touch unless I give you permission." Lightning glared as she left. She knew he'd never get up there in time. Fuck her. Well.. He would actually...

Lightning got to the house to realize that sally was already inside. He sighed, but a good sigh. He was kind of looking forward to this. It had been a while. Lightning shut the door of the camaro andwalked up the steps into the dark house and called. "Sally?.. WOAH!" THUD!

Lightning was suddenly shoved against the wall, staring down into Sally's eyes. "Woah.." He repeated quietly. Sally snickered asking "I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" Lightning shrugged answering "Well, not really. Kinda hurt a little." "What?-OH! Oh.. I'm so sorry." sally said quick as she backed up a bit. "I forgot about your ribs and arm!" "It's okay. I'm fine. I can handle it." He assured.

Sally smiled and slowly walked back up to him. "Well.. In that case.." She pressed her body against his. She began to take the end of his shirt and lift, but Lightning stopped her. "Hey, woah.. Not.. Not so fast.." He smiled nervously. He really just didn't want Sally seeing the further bruising. sally looked into his deep, enchanting eyes and whispered. "Don't worry.. I'l be gentle." Her lips grazing against his lips. She was so sexy, so perfect.

They kissed softly. She was exactly as she said she'd be, gentle. And trust me, Lightning was glad. He was so sore in his chest and sides. He was very grateful for this woman. Sally kissed him so passionatly. Their tongues rolling. Her body pressing against his as she pushed his back against the wall. Her hands rubbed his shoulders then to his chest. She could feel him tense up at her touch.

This made Sally pull away and look into his eyes. "Are you in that much pain?" She asked. Lightning tried hiding it, answering "No.. No, I'm fine." But she could see right through it. "Lightning.." "No, really. I'm fine.. Let's continue." He pulled her close and they began kissing, but again, Sally pulled away. Lightning sighed. Expecting something to be wrong once again. Sally smiled and took his hands in her's saying "Why don't we go up to the bedroom?.. My old bed is still up there."

Lightning snickered asking "We can't see the stairs. How will we get up there?" "Phones have flashlights silly. You want to get laid or not?" Sally asked. Lightning chuckled answering "Of course, lead the way." Sally was happy with that and took out her phone and turned on the light. The couple quietly and slowly walked up the stairs and to the master bedroom to the bed. The bed was just a matress on a frame. No blankets or sheets or anything.

"Go on and undress." Sally ordered kindly. Lightning didn't try getting out of it. He figured it was just dark enough to hide his bruises. So he walked over to the bed and undressed as she said. Undressing out of everything except for his boxers. Lightning lay out on the bed and then ntoiced Sally. She had set her phone upside down, flash light on, on some old furniture left behind which lit the room quite well for a phone. A dim, romantic setting, sure.

But back to Sally. She was already pretty much naked. Wearing nothing except her simpy little peach colored panties and white socks on her feet. "Wow." Said Lightning as he looked her from top to bottom. "What's with the socks?" He chuckled. Sally glanced dwon at her feet then back up answering "It's a little chillie to me." She was just adorable. Lightning motioned for her to come over. "Come here, come on. I'll warm you up." He assured.

Sally smiled with red cheeks as she walked over to the bed. She turned away from him as he sat up, pushing her ass down onto his member. His ever growing member. Lightnig's hands gently took her hips. Letting her ass roll around in his lap. Her body was warm.. Warm and soft... One of Lightning's hands began to wonder. RUbbing and carressing down her hip, inner thigh and all the way to between her legs to her glorious place.

Her panties were just as soft as her skin.. Almost like a velvet with lace.. A gentle touch to the evening. Sally's breath quickened as Lightning's finger grazed across her panties. He loved that. He loved that he could still make her do that unintentionally. Sally turned around. Lightning sitting on the edge of the bed with her between his legs. Face to face, nose to nose, lips to lips as they kissed softly. Finally, Lightning slid his hand into her panties to feel the raw warmth of her area.

Sally's face glowed with pleasure! Lightning in return, pulled his hand out and grabbed her face, kissing her passionatly. Sally gently pushed forward, leading them to a lay down position. Lightning didn't mind, but he quickly rolled them over and lay over top pf her, grabbing her wrists and pinning her down as they made out for a minute.

Sally smiled through that kiss. She really needed him and his touch. She wanted him dearly. She wanted his love, to knwow that she was enough. One of Lightning's hands groped one of her breasts, then the other. They felt so full.. So soft.. So warm.. So perfect. Parting his lips from her's, Lightning lower down ansd kissed her hardened nipples. Suckling and rolling his tounge, basically worshipping them. He was making love with a goddess!

That was exactly how he saw her right now. She was his goddess. Lighting grabbed her breasts in his hands tightly as he suckled, kissed and nibbled at each one. Taking turns, one then the other. Sally heaving and panting in pleasure. He licked her warm, beautiful, lustful skin. Sally screaming for more. "Oh Lightning.. Don't tease me... Fuck me already!"

Her nipples were hard and small. Lightning licked them wildy with his tongue. Savoring them and how she felt to him. Sally scissored her lehs wide open beneath him as she lay there. Lightning pulled up. Staring down at the peach, soft panties. He always loves how her sweet area was shaved bare. He grabbed the panties and gently, carefully pulled them down her legs and off her sock covered feet and tossed them off the side of the bed, then did not hesitate to jump between her legs.

He craved her flavor. He wanted a taste of her so badly! His tongue writhered into her hot center! Making his member straining with pain as it grew as hard as it could possibly get! Begging for a release! But Lightning planned and wanted to take his sweet time with his wife. Partly because his chest and sides hurt so much honestly.

"OH Lightning!.. Don't.. Don't stop!.. Right there! YES!" Cheered Sally! Lightning continued with his tongue. Licking up her clit and making sure to make Sally squirm for him. He slid one fibnger inside her hole. Her sweet, sweet hole. Sally moaned loudly. So Lightning picked up the pace. Licking her up and fingering her.. Faster.. Faster!

Caressing her hips and stomach region with his free hand as he husked against her area "You are so beautiful." Good. Not only did his breath against her sex feel AMAZING, but she needed to hear that from him. Sally pulled him up and they kissed once again. Her hands reached for his boxers. She wanted them off. Pulling at the hem. Lightning sat up on his knees and Sally gave him no time to think or speak or anything as she took out his hard member and grabbed the shaft and rubbed it gently. More of just teasing him. She then licked her fingers.. Nice and wet before playing with just the tip of his member. Lightning closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He really hurt. His chest, his sides, but what Sally was doing for him was like a healing. She knew just how to touch him. His member was throbbing. He wanted inside her, but he waited for her signals. Honestly, they were both all fired up and on edge. Both wanting to feel each other connect through the most pleasurable way possible.

Suddenly Sally released him and lay back on the matress. Lightning looked down at her. She was amazing and he would do everything he could to make the situation with Cruz and Mindy work before considering threatening their relatinship. Lighting crawled over her body. His member's tip grazing her entrance. Her warm.. Wet.. Sweet entrance.

Sally's plump and swollen sex. Slowly, Lightning pushed himself into her, filling her. Sally lay back, chest heaving and moaning as he hit a pace. Thrusting faster and faster.. harder. It really hurt, but he would deal with the pain later. It was so quiet, you could hear the sound of her wettness being pounded, the sounds of his body hitting against her's. Lightning grabbed Sally's legs up and pinned them up above her head as he continued. Making sure she felt every inch of him inside her!

He let go of her kegs and moved closer to her body. Making his pelvuis grind against her clit so she would be closer to reaching her own orgasm quickly. Her breasts bounced with each thrust, Sally's moans only making him crave for the end goal here. He was close now to. Sally's moans getting louder, she grabbed his arms tight. Her nails digging into his skin. Lighting was about to explode! Her warm and amazing insides were just too much!

He pulled out as he felt it, but Sally grabbed his ass and pulled him back, shovong his entire length inside his wife. Lightning came inside her, filling her with his seed. SO much so, it just oozed out of her. Lightning pulled out. Thinking they were done, but she hadn't cum yet and that wasn't fair. So even though he was in pain, panting and sweating.. Mostly from pain.. He'd continue.

Lightning lay over Sally admitting "I'm... A little.. Worn out.." Sally smiled suggesting "Why don't you lay back and relax. I'll handle it." I'll handle it? He wondered exactly what that meant. Lightning lay down on his back and watched as Sally crawled over him and strattled him. His member slipping into her wet hole. Oh she was so warm compared to the cool air.

Sally lean over and began the up and down fucking motions with her hips. Her tits dangled over Lightning's face. How wonderful they were. He enjoyed her. He happily enjoyed her. Watching her take him ride him cowgirl style all the way into her blissful orgasm. Her moans were short, but intense! Her insides clamped down, tight.. So tight.. Lightning grabbed her hips and helped her out. He shouldn't have. It hurt his sides to do so, but he did. He lifted her up and down, up and down until Sally screamed with passion! "I'm Cumming!" She snapped! Biting her lip and closing her eyes, her head snapping back! Lightning loved feeling her wave over his member, her insides just rolling gently around him.. What an amzing feeling it was!...

Lightning put on his clothes as Sally sat on the end of the bed putting on her's. She smiled saying "I needed that." Lightning snickered in midst of his panting. "Yeah.. Yea, I did to.." sally giggled a bit as she slipped her shoes back on and messed her hair. Fully dressed she walked up to Lightning asking "Are you that worn out or os it your heart? I didn't think we were that"-"No, no.. No, it's not my heart. Just.." He paused and touched his side. Sally grew concerned. "Lightning?.." He was in a lot of pain and now she couold see it because he wasn't able to hide it anymore. Lightning was sweating a lot more than usual and breathing heavily and slowly, painfully. Even the way he spoke, sounded painful.

"Lightning.. Are you going to be okay?" Sally asked. Lightning nodded, but... He was dizzy, light headed. "Actually.. I don't feel so good.." He admitted. Sally sighed and kissed his cheek. "Let's get your shoes. Sorry you're not feeling like yourself yet.. I shouldn't have asked you to.. Here. We should have waited until you were all better." "NO! No, I needed it just as much as you did! Trust me!.." He exclaimed.

He grabbed his chest in pain. So light headed and maybe kinda sorta felt like he was about to barf. Gee, that would be attractive right now. "This was great..." He mumbled with pain. Slaly nodded and walked away, getting his shoes. Lighting felt worsw by the secind. So sicj to his stomach and light head and hot.. Very hot.. "S-Sally..." He called.

Sally turned around seeing Lightning sway a bit. What was wrong with him? "Can you.. Take me to the hospital?..." He asked. "I don't... I don't feel.." He couldn't even finish the sentance before collapsing to his knees where Sally dropped and caught him in her arms before he could fall further. "Oh my god, Lightning?.. Lightning!" She shouted! He could hear her, just.. He couldn't speak.. He was exhausted and everything hurt. But she was there. She was there...

sally waited in the waiting room of the hospitsal. Worried. What happened? What was wrong with Lightning? She was afraid. What if it was his heart? What if she literally fucked him to death! No.. That's stupid. Is it? Was it? "Mrs. McQueen." Called a doctor from the door way. Sally jumped up shouting "That's me!" The man smiled, asking her to follow him. Sally did rather quickly asking "Is he going to be okay? What's wrong with him?" She was so scared.

The man chuckled answering "He's fine." "So the sex did this?" SHe asked. The man tried not to laugh as he answered "No. No, it was his broken ribs. I'll prescibe him some medicine for the pain and send him on his way. He just needs to take it easy. Rest. He needs to let his body heal before jumping into anything to.. Rambonxious." He explained. The man lead sally to Lightning's room, where he was already dressed and sitting up on the bed. In pain still, but rady to go home.

The doctor looked at Lightning and said "You take it easy. Rest. You need it. Oh and I would lay off the sex... Just for a month.. You really need to rest. If you keep doing things that will injure you further than you might wind up in the O R and we both don't want that. You take care Mr. McQueen." And the doctor left. Sally sighed and wlajed up to Lightning, kissing his chek.

Lightning looked at her saying "Sorry I fucked up.. Well.. Earlier. Ruined the moment there kind of." "Oh Stickers.." Sally hopped up on the bed next to him. "You didn't. It was still the most amazing sex I have had in a long time. But you should be taking it easy and you SHOULD have let me know you were hurting. I was so worried it was your heart!" She vented. LIghtning nodded agreeing "Yeah.. I guess I should have said something. I will next time, for sure. I promise." He assured. Sally smiled ad pulled his jaw closer and kissed him gently.

"I love you Stickers. How about we have a nice and quiet dinner at the motel now? Hhhmm?" She suggested. Lightning gazed at her with such charm asnwering "I'd like that very much." Sally sighed with relief. He was okay and that's what mattered most. She then stood up and pulled Lightning up saying "Come on. Let's go." "What about my car?" He asked as he remembered they left it up at the house. "Oh Mater is going to tow it down here tomorrow, don't worry about ir." Sally replied. Lightning nodded. He and Sally left the hospital together to go and enjoy a nice dinner at the motel. They both needed it, both needed this bonding together and both having things that they needed to talk about shortly. Lightning was just so glad that Sally was his and he loved her.. He would never risk losing her as long as he could fight for her...

The couple got to the room. Sally shut the door behind them then said "Can I see?" Lightning raised a brow. Sally walked up and took his shirt. "Your chest. Let me see how bad it looks." Lightning stepped away and pulled his shirt down. "No. No, I'm fine. It'll heal." "I know, but I want to see how bad it really was." She came forwarf and pulle dup his shirt then gasped! "Oh Lightning! That looks awful!" LIghtning straightened his shirt back up replying "It's not that bad." "THAT BAD!? You basically passed out after we had sex!" "Can we please forget about that.." "You need to take your medicine." "NO." "But Lightning,"-"NO! I said NO! I am putting my foot down! I can't risk taking those things and winding up dependant on anything again! Please!" He shouted in a whimper.

Sally stared a moment. Thinking. He was serious. He was so.. Afraid. She nodded slightly. "Yeah.. Yes, okay, of course.." It was quiet. Not the awkward kind, just.. Quiet. "But.. You have to rest than.. Stay home. No Academy, no work, nothing, not even racing." Were her terms. If he wouldn't take the meds that were meant to help him, than he needed to take it easy and rest. Take the time to let his body heal. Lightning sighed and nodded. "Okay.." He was exausted anyway. Plus, Sally was right. He needed to do that.

Sally smiled then hugged him carefully. "I love you Stickers..I don't want to lose you again." She whispered. Lightning lay his head over her's. He didn't want to lose her either. Sally then pulled away saying "I'll go make something. I did bring a few groceries with me. Frozen pizza sound okay? I know it's sort of heavy, but"-"It sounds fine Sally. As long as we cna be together tonight and relax, I don't care what we eat." He assured.

Sally only smiled as she walked off into the tiny kitchen of the room. Lightning slowly made his way to a seat and sat down. Slowly. He really was hurting and sure, taking the pills would decrease the pain, but he was just too afraid of the what if after, you know? Should be understandable after everything he had been through.

Dinner was done. The couple sat on the couch each with a plate of pizza. The couch was more comfortable for Lightning right now. And after dinner, he would probably try to shower then head to bed for the night for a good rest. "So.." Sally started. "Mindy.. How big was she?" "Six pounds." Lightning answered without even looking at her. He kind of didn't want to see her face really.

Sally snickered. "And... Cruz was doing well afterwards?" She asked. Lightning nodded as he ate. Actually.. He should call her and check up on her. Not right now thogh. "So.. I guess.. " sally was trying. That had to be a good sign, right? Lightning looked at her and smiled. "I love you Sally." He said. Sally nodded and smiled. Not an entirely happy smile, but a smile at least.

"Lightning... How is this suppose to work?" Sally asked. Lightning sighed answering "I'm not sure, but it will.. You know, Cruz ia afraid you might want to take her baby." Sally snickered hearing that. "Please... Taking that baby is the last thing on my mind." She meant it as a joke. Maybe. The two stared at each other. Sally realized that might had been a bit harsh and apologized. "Sorry.." It was quiet. How was this okay? Well really.. It wasn't. It wasn't okay at all.

Lightning placed his hand over Sally's. "Sal.. I'm your husband. I will not-I don't want Cruz. I don't know why I ever really did. Well.. I didn't. Not really.. I just wanted you to hurt like I did, and it's not an excuse!.. I just.. I can't believe I wanted the most special, most amazing person in my life to feel the worst pain I have ever experienced.. I mean.. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for wishing you that kind of pain, for making you feel all of that and more because I, I.. I screwed up. Badly. And now all I want is for it to be just us and for things to get better and now.. Mindy.." His eyes began to tear up

. "She's my daughter.." He continued. "My child. Just like Colt, Ece and Landon.. I love them. I love all of them Sally. Accident or not. And... And I am going to put them first.. I want to gove them the best I can.." He paused and stared at his wife. Into her eyes. She was taking it all in. Every word he spoke. "And.. That means.. You have to... DO something that I would never be able to.. You.. You have to be strong enough to stand by me and see Cruz.. You have to help raise Mindy.. I can't do it alone and.. (sigh) I don't know what Cruz wants to even do yet, but... If you can some how.. Find the strength.. The heart to not blame Mindy or hate her or judge and push her away just because she was born... I mean.. I don't want to have to le"-"Lightning, stop." Sally said softly.

Lightning did and stared at her. Unsure why she stopped him. Sally took his hands in her's then assured "I will be okay. Mindy is.. Your daughter and you were once willing to raise a son that wasn't your's.. I think I can manage to do the same for you. I know.. It's.. Going to be hard and.. It will hurt. Especially at first.. And I'm sure Cruz and I will disagree on a lot of things, but.. I love you. And... So I'm sure if Mindy is half as charming as you are.. I'll fall in love with her pretty quickly." She shrugged. Lightning was... Very surprised.

Of course, actions speak louder than words. So only time would tell if Sally meant it. He really hoped she did. Lightning leaned closer and the two locked lips in a gentle, loving kiss. Such a sweet, short, gentle kiss. Both gazing and smiling into one another's eyes. His deep blue ocean eyes and her teal, blue green ones. Falling in love all over again it seemed.

Knock, Knock, knock. Bith turned and looked at the door. They weren't expecting anyone. Knock, knock, knock. Sally looked at Lightning asking "Who could that be? It's.." She glanced at her phone. "Nearly eleven!' She exclaimed! Knock, knock, knock! Lightning's brows lowered. The only person he could think it could possibly be, was Cleo.


	59. Start again

**I now have a mission. To complete this story in just a few weeks. I have been busy as I am starting college soon and have been in orientation, pre classes, exams and a long test that I have to retake to. This is why I have been missing from fan fiction. I do apologize for that, but I am trying to get back to school and do something for my family's future. I am going to aim to write this story as planned, including the race and france and etc and end this story RIGHT! No crappy, sad, horrible ending like the times before when I tried to end stories. So if anyone reads the ending as I am sure most of you are angry and probably do not now, It would be nice to know you like or not. I am sorry, but I can't be entirely sorry as my real life comes first. But thanks for everything these past stories and years! You guys kept me going in some hard times more than you know! Now let's do this.**

Knock, knock, knock! Sally stood up and walked over to the door. Lightning began to get up, but she stopped him saying "No, sit down. I got this." But Lightning was nervous. If it was Cleo.. Well.. Lightning was worried she would hurt Sally! No, he couldn't let that happen! No matter what. Lightning pushed himself up and walked over as Sally opened the door.

She was surprised to see "Jackson? But?.. What are you doing here? How did you know we were here? And you grew a beard?" She questioned. Jackson stared at Sally. For a moment, he forgot why he was here, then he saw Lightning approach. "McQueen.. I actually came to see you." "Why?" Asked Lightning. Jackson frowned answering. "Bobby crashed." "What?" "He was racing me down this.. Slope and he just wouldn't back off! We passed the finish line, but that wasn't enough for him so we continued down and then we came to a pin and I slowed down because no one can take that turn at that speed, but Bobby didn't slow down! He drove right off the cliff ledge and into the mountain side."

Sally gasped! Lightning stepped forward and asked "Why were you racing Bobby? He was suppose to be out racing some... Street.. Racer.." Lightning slowed as he saw the toyota 8 6 in the parking lot. He looked down at Jackson, furious. "You!? You're the dam street racer!?" He yelled then grabbed his side with pain! Sally was quick to grab hold of her husband and try to calm him down. Jackson nodded. Then Lightning asked "What hospital is Bobby at?" "Saint Benz... Near the northern region.." Lightning was so angry, but glad that he found out who the racer was. But Bobby wrecking? That was Lightning's fault.

"Leave.." Lightning ordered in a growl, then shut the door in Jackson's face. Jackson stood there a moment. He didn't wreck Bobby! He did the right thing and came to find Lightning and tell him! He didn't have to, but he did! And Sally... She looked beautiful. He hated seeing her. It hurt. Jackson stupidly fell for her. With a sigh, Jackson got into his car and drove off the lot. He went to another motel and got a room for now. He drove all this way and needed some rest before heading back out tomorrow...

Lightning sat down on the couch and grabbed his phone, quickly looking up the hospital's number. Sally quickly rushed next to Lightning, eager to hear how Bobby was doing. The phone rang a few times before being connected to a nurse.

Saint Benz Emergency room.

"Yes, I'm looking for a Bobby Swift. I was told he was in a.. Car.. Accident."

_Yes. Bobby Swift was admitted a few hours ago._

"How is he?"

_Sir, I'm not allowed to give out that information, but we already contacted his emergency contact. She's with him now._

"Can you put me through to her?"

._.. I can see if she would like to collect your call. Can I have a name?_

"Lightning McQueen."

_One moment..._

Lightning sighed. Sally curiously asked "Well? What's going on?" "They're putting me through to Heather."

"_Lightning?.."_ Whimpered a woman's voice, but it wasn't Heather's.

"Jesse?!"

_He's not doing good Lightning.. He's in a coma right now.. I can't. I can't do this!.. What if he dies?.. What if he doesn't wake up!?..._

Lightning looked at Sally. He was breaking. He did this. He made Bobby do this. Sally took the phone and continued to talk to Jesse.

"Jesse? Hey, it's Sally."

_Oh god... Oh god Sally.. I.. I can't stand to look at him like this!_  
She cried hard!

Sally got up and left the room as she continued to talk to Jesse, her old friend. Just trying to calm Jesse down and get her to explain what Bobby's condition was. Lightning watched her leave the room. He could faintly hear Sally speaking to Jesse though. But the guilt.. The guilt was hitting hard and heavy. It hurt much more than the pain in his sides and chest. His heart racing.. Racing with the fear that he might have killed his best friend. Choking up as he began to cry a bit. Tears filling his eyes.

The last things Lightning had said to Bobby weren't exactly kind.. Lightning was cruel to his friend and he knew it. He should have apologized. Heck, he shouldn't had talked to him like that to begin with. It hurt.. It hurt so much. Bobby was hurt bad and..And this was on McQueen. He pushed Bobby, threatened him. How could he do that to his so called friend?

Sally hung up with Jesse and stood in the bedroom alone for a moment. Bobby was in really bad condition. And in a coma.. What if he never woke up? Poor Jesse.. She was his emergency contact still after all of these years. Sally stood alone. Thinking. How would she tell Lightning this news? That Bobby might not make it.. She knew he was already starting to feel guilty, but.. How hard would he take all this?

Sally took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her own eyes as this just brought back way too many painful memories. Sally walked back out to the living room to the couch. Lightning wasn't there though. "Lightning?.." She called quietly. She stared towards the kitchen and that's when she saw the spilt bottle of his heart pills. "Oh no.." She rushed to the bottle and picked it up. "No, no, no." She began to panic. Where were the pain killers? "NO, NO, NO!" She screamed as she looked around the floor for the other bottle. "Lightning!" She shouted his name and ran outside. Her car was gone. "No! FUCK!" She screamed to the night sky!

Sally quickly ran back inside and grabbed her phone and about called Lightning, but then realized she had his phone to. "FUCK!" She screamed again! She was in pure panic! That feeling when you are so afraid, your head gets dizzy, you feel sick, like you might just pass out. You can't breathe.. You can't keep up with your heart and everything is spinning. She was that kind of afraid right now. Sally called Sheriff, "Yes, Sheriff!.. Lightning ran off. Yeah. He's in my car and I think he took some drugs. Thanks." Then Flo and Ramone. "Have you seen Lightning? He took my car and.. I think he might have taken too many of his medications? No.. Okay.. Yes, thanks." She called Cal and Megan. "Cal.. Cal, it's Sally. Yes! I know it's late! Lightning stole my car and I think he took some drugs. Why!? Cal please just.. Just help me find him! THANK YOU!"

Sally then fell down onto the couch and cried hard. But no time for tears. She had to pull herself together and try to find Lightning. She pulled up Jackson's name. She hesitated, but only for a second then called him to. Ringing.. And ringing...

_Hello?.._

"..."

_..Sally?..._

"I need your help."

_Woah, what's wrong? The way you sound.. You're scaring me._

"Lightning took off in my car and I think he might have taken drugs again. Can you come and get me and help me look for him? Please!.. Please Jackson.."

_Um, yeah.. Of course. I'll be right over._

Sally hung up and curled up on the couch and began crying again as she waited for Jackson. Thinking about Lightning... Now she feared for his life more than ever. Lightning was doing so well.. So much better and now... Sally worried she'd lose him. Losing Lightning and Bobby in the same night didn't exactly sound like a good fairy tale ending to their stories. She begged and pleaded to the great beyond... "Please be okay Lightning..." She whimpered. "Please.. Don't take those drugs.. I need you.. I NEED YOU DAMMIT!" She screamed to herself! Hoping some how, he could hear her...

Sheriff looked in the academy, Flo kept an eye out at the cafe, Ramone looked around down town, Mater began looking near the fields, while Sally got into Jackson's car. "Where do you want to look?" Asked the younger man. Sally panicked, answering "Just drive! We'll just keep an eye out." Jackson nodded and began driving around the town. Up and down streets and unpaved roads. "Where do you think he would even go?" Jackson asked.

Sally wiped her eyes answering "I don't know.. I don't know and I don't think he knows... Oh Jackson.. Jackson, what if he overdosed already!? He doesn't even have his phone!? It's not like he can just call for help!?" She was really panicking. Jackson glanced at her as he drove and tried assuring her that "I'm sure he won't.. He's.. He's been trying really hard to make things right, right?" Sally sniffled and nodded. Trying to think where Lightning might have ran off to.

Then she gasped! "Wheel Well!" She shouted. Jackson raised a brow. "Isn't that place gone?" "Yeah, but the house! Quick! Turn around Jackson!" Sally ordered and pointed to a plot of flat ground. Jackson pulled off the road, back up and began back up the road and headed towards Tail Finn Pass towards the old Wheel Well location.

Jackson drove all the way out towards Wheel well, up the pass. And sure enough, there , ahead in the dark were the tail lights of Sally's car. "THERE!" Sally shouted as she pointed out the lone vehicle on the side of the road in front of a tree. Jackson sped up to get there sooner, but as they pulled up, they realized the car wasn't in front of the tree, rather had driven into it. Steam was coming from the underneath the crunched up hood.

Jackson pulled over behind the Sally's car and Sally was quick to jump out and run to the scene. "Lightning!" She yelled as she ran up to the driver door. He was inside the driver seat. Leaned back in the seat, eyes closed. "Lightning!" She called his name again as she grabbed the door handle, but it was locked! Sally pulled on the handle over and over! "Dammit! Lightning!" She called and banged her palm against the window. NO answer.

She banged her hand on the window over and over. "Lightning! Wake up! HEY! Wake up!" She shouted. Nothing. He was motionless! Sally was overwhelmed with fear. He did not seem to be injured, but that might not be the case. And what if he took pills? What if he was overdosing as she stood there trying to get into the car. What if he were dying!? "Jackson! It's locked!" Sally announced as Jackson walked up to the door. He peeked in through the window to see Lightning passed out in the driver seat. He grabbed the handle, but as Sally had said. Locked.

"Is he okay? What do you think!?" Sally asked in panic. Jackson tapped on the window and called Lightning's name. "McQueen. McQueen!.. Wake up!" Nothing. "Fuck.." Jackson muttered. Sally heard that and it really didn't help her feel any better right now. "FUCK!? What do you mean fuck!? Jackson help me!" She pleaded as she began to cry and pull the handle of the door again. Jackson walked around the other side and tried that door. Locked. "What about spare keys?" Jackson asked. Sally stepped back and cried, wiping her eyes as she answered "No.. I keep both sets on the key ring.." Jackson peeked in the car again. Lightning was passed out or worse. He wasn't moving. The keys were in the ignition. The wind shield wasn't busted from the accident either. Jackson then reared back and punched the window, **BAM!** "FUCK!" That really hurt and did nothing. These car windows were made pretty unbreakable really.

Sally tapped on the driver side window again. "Lightning, wake up! Can you hear me!? Just.. Move something! Please!" Nothing. If anything, Sally noticed his nose was bleeding. "Jackson.. His nose is bleeding.. His nose is bleeding!? Is that the drugs!? The accident!? What's happening to him!?" Jackson rushed over to her and grabbed her, holding her close. "Call Sheriff." He ordered. Sally nodded and part of her felt awful, why hadn't she thought of doing that the moment they pulled up!?

As Sally called Sheriff, Jackson looked in his trunk for anything that could be used to bust one of the windows. Sadly.. There was nothing except a car jack. Jackson stared at it. Would that work? No.. Maybe? He grabbed it and ran over to the passenger window and reared back. **BAM!** It just wound up boucing back and tripping Jackson to the ground. Sally yipped at the sound of the jack hitting the car and ran around asking "Are you okay!?" Jackson sat up answering "Yeah.. Did he wake up from that?" He asked as he rubbed his wrist out from some slight pain.

Sally quickly stood up and looked into the car. No. Lightning was still in the same position he was as when they arrived and motionless. "Lightning!... Lightning.." She called softer and softer. Sally pressed her forehead against the window.. Crying. Giving up. Jackson stood up and sally just collapsed into his arms. Crying out in pain as they stood there, waiting on Sheriff to get here.

Jackson held her in his arms. Her scent.. She smelled so good.. He looked at the car, at Lightning. Sally didn't deserve this. To have to endure this kind of hurt all of the time. Lightning had very obviously chose Cruz and drugs over this amazing woman over and over. Jackson brushed his fingers through Sally's hair. He fell for her.. Seeing how thoughtful, how passionate she was. How dedicated she was to the things she loved. Like her children and her work. Jackson fell for her and only wanted to see her happy. It wasn't fair that she chose this life with Lightning rather than a life with him. He was willing to give her so much more. At least that's how he saw it in his eyes.

The sirens blasted in the back ground as the cop car and ambulance pulled up. Sheriff rushed over to the door with a flash light and looked in the car. He saw Lightning and tapped on the window. "Lightnin." He called. Tapping on the window. Nothing. He sighed and looked across the car to see Jackson holding a breaking Sally. That was hard to swallow. Two E. ran over. Sheriff went back to his car and grabbed a tool that was designs to break windows open then walked over to the passenger side, telling Jackson and Sally to stand back before busting the window open. Sheriff then leaned into the car. "Lightnin!" He called and shook Lightning's shoulder. No response.

Sheriff placed his fingers on Lightning's veins and felt for a pulse, counting a moment before un clipping his seat belt and unlocking all the doors. Sheriff got out announcing "Very weak pulse. Nose is bleeding." The emergency responds opened the driver door and one knelt down and tapped Lightning's face gently. "Mr. McQueen. Mr. McQueen." he called. The other went to the van and grabbed out a nasal spray and back to his co worker, handed it to him. The man sprayed the substance into each of Lightning's nostrils then they went and got the gernie out. Sheriff walked back to Lightning's side and shook him gently. "Lightnin. Lightnin, it's time to wake up. Come on. Open your eyes McQueen." He spoke softly, yet firmly. Sally and Jackson watched in worry. Lightning swallowed. His lips quivered a bit as he filled with life again! He slowly and barely opened his eyes to see Sheriff.

Sheriff sighed with relief. "Good man. Stay with us, okay?" Lightning blinked so slowly, staring at Sheriff. He was so weak. It was clear he was a bit dazed. Sally was so glad to see him alive, but... This problem felt like it was just starting all over. What was she suppose to do? She thought about that as she watched the responds strap Lightning onto the gernie and place him into the ambulance. Once Lightning was okay and fully revived, what was she suppose to do? His drug problems weren't over. She thought he was doing well, but then this happens? The ambulance drove off quickly. Sheriff walked up saying "I'm sorry, but I need to ask.. Do you know if he took anything for sure? If, so what?"

Sally shook her head and wiped her eyes. "I think he took to many of the medication he was taking for his heart... it's suppose to slow down his heart rate.. And then his pain killers were gone. I think.. I can't remember which ones I saw he took or didn't take right now.." She whimpered. Sheriff nodded assuring her. "It's okay. I'll talk to Lightnin later. Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" Sally looked at her wrecked car, then Sheriff added "Don't worry about the car right now. I'll take care of it." Jackson then said "I'll take you to the hospital." Sally looked up at the young man and nodded saying "Thank you.." Jackson smiled a little. He was happy to help her any way he could. Sheriff sighed and placed his hand on Sally's shoulder, which made her jump a bit. Sheriff thought that was odd, but Sally quickly made up a lie saying "Sorry.. It's been a long night.." Wiping her eyes and sniffling. Jackson hated hearing her lie. He knew what it was. Nick and his friends did that to her. Nick had made it onto Jackson's list no doubt.

Sheriff nodded again then said "Alright.. Call if you need me Sally." As he stepped away to make a few calls and take care of the car. Jackson walked Sally back to his car and opened the door for her to get in then walked around and got into the driver seat. He began the drive to the hospital. Wanting to tell Sally she shouldn't have lied like that to Sheriff and should have told Sheriff the truth, but.. He decided to remain silent about it, about tonight, about everything for the moment...

Sally and Jackson sat in the waiting room. There were other people. A few whispering and pointing. Jackson noticed and hated it. Sally didn't even care anymore. She sat there silent. No tears or whimpers. Just trying to think about the future. The future for her, the kids... And Lightning. This couldn't keep happening. What made drugs this good to Lightning? Why would he choose this? Choosing this over her and their kids? Cruz. Sally knew she should call her and let her know what's going on. "I.. I should call Cruz.." She whispered. Jackson stared at her and snarled. "No. No, fuck Cruz. You are not obligated to tell her shit." Sally looked at Jackson. He was right, right? "But Lightning is the Father of her child.. I'd want her to call me.." Sally muttered. Jackson shrugged saying "So? Lightning's not her husband." Sally's eyes filled with tears as she replied "He isn't the man I married either.." Jackson and Sally stared at each other. What was Jackson suppose to say to that anyway?

He sighed. It got quiet. The two of them waiting there. Sally looked at Jackson saying "You can go.. You don't have to stay." "I want to. Partly my fault this happened." He admitted. Sally placed her hand on Jackson's back assuring "No, it's not. Lightning chose to react the way he did." It was quiet again. Truthfully, Jackson wasn't staying because he felt guilty for what had happened to Lightning tonight. He was staying for her. "Why?" Asked Sally. "Why were you out street racing?" Jackson sighed. "I'm not a liability if it's illegal racing." He explained. Sally hated hearing that. What happened to Jackson wasn't fair.

It was quiet again. So awkward. At least for Jackson. "I like the beard.." Said Sally. "Makes you look grown up, it's a good look for you." She complimented with a smile. Jackson was happy to hear the compliment. Especially coming from her. "Sally.." He called. "I wanted to.. Apologize.. For... Everything. I never.. I wish I could take back a lot of the things I've caused and done. Especially to you and McQueen." Sally stared at Jackson. Looking into his eyes and trying to read him. Did he mean it?.. Yes... "Thank you.." Sally whispered. Jackson was glad to hear that. "Sally.. I know that you.. what I mean is that.. Well you. You are so perfect and I just.. I want to tell you how"-"Mrs. McQueen." Called a nurse. Sally stood up fast "Yes?" "You can see your husband now." Sally's heart beat faster! She looked down at Jackson who just smiled gently at her as he stood up. "I'm going to go. I have a long drive back to California later anyway." He admitted.

Sally wrapped her arms around him tightly. Hugging him. Jackson hugged her back. Wishing he could have her, but.. He had to let her go as her heart didn't belong to him. "Thanks Jackson.. I'm sorry how I snapped at you before back in the car in California.. I just.. "-"I deserved it." Jackson said. "Now go on. McQueen is waiting for you." He assured with a smile. Jackson closed his eyes and held her a little tighter. I love you. I would die for you Sally.. I would do anything for you.. I would and will anyways. He wanted to tell her that. He let her go and gazed into her eyes. Her beautiful, glossy eyes as she pulled away and followed the nurse. Waving her little fingers in a goodbye motion as she left. Jackson sighed and watched her disappear.

_I want you... I want you so bad..._

Sally walked over to Lightning's door. His doctor waiting for her. "How is he?" She asked quickly. The doctor sighed answering "He'll be fine. I'm going to keep him for the remainder of the night, but he can go home tomorrow." "Did he?... Did he overdose?" "Sort of. I wouldn't call this an overdose. He just took one too many of his medication for his heart which slowed his heart rate and made him extremely drousy." "He fell asleep?" Sally questioned.

The doctor nodded answering "Yeah, pretty much. And it was just difficult for him to wake up. If he hadn't been driving, I would have just told you to let him sleep it off." "But he had a weak pulse?" Sally questioned. The doctor nodded. "Yeah, well.. Cops and doctors have different protocols. And he was in an accident. I would have made him come in even if he were vivid and fine. He's fine though." "So there were no traces of anything else in his system?"

The doctor stared at Sally a moment before answering. "Just his prescribed medicine. He'll be fine Mam. He is just resting now. Like I said, I want to keep him the remainder of the night. Mostly because of his injuries prior to the accident." Sally nodded then asked "Is he awake?" "Sure, just resting. He needs it to. He's lucky to have someone like you." "More than he knows.." Sally muttered then walked into the room.

She shut the door quietly, but it was enough to make Lightning open his eyes and look over at his wife. They stared at each other. Staring.. No words.. No tears.. Just staring. Sally walked up to his side and caressed the side of Lightning's face with her hand gently. Staring into his eyes as he looked up to her's. Still quiet. No words. Sally sighed and frowned. Rubbing her thumb over his dry lips. Lightning closed his eyes and looked downward. He was filled with regret and shame and he should be.

Sally leaned down and kissed his fore head. Lightning grabbed her hand. Breaking the silence with "I'm sorry.." "Don't.. Don't say that please.. I'm tired of hearing it.." Sally replied. Lightning sighed and looked up at her. "I love you.." He cooed. Sally smiled a little and crawled up next to him in that little bed. Snuggling up together as they lay there together quietly. Both were thinking about the future. What was their future at this point anyway?...

Jackson sighed and walked out the hospital. He was hurting. His heart was hurting. He stopped and glanced back at the hospital for a moment. He wanted Sally to be his, but.. That would never happen. She loved Lightning. He didn't deserve her and she didn't owe him a thing anymore, but she would always go back to him. Jackson hurt because of this. He was just going to wind up alone in the end. At least, that's how it felt.

He knew he could fight for her. Jackson could try and fight for Sally and win her over, but it would never work. She would still go back to Lightning every time. Jackson should at least get it out. How he felt about this woman. He needed to vent out his feelings and tell her, but.. Wouldn't that just hurt her again? He wondered. Jackson got to his car and got in, driving back to a motel for the rest of the night. He couldn't sleep. His heart was making him feel sick to his stomach and making him feel funny and sleepless. Knowing she was with him and he was here alone. Alone when he could have had her maybe. If he'd fight enough. No.. He should back off and let her have her 'happy ending'. If that existed with Lightning McQueen that is.

Jackson needed to get his feelings out. He decided to write Sally a letter. She would never receive it, but at least he would get the words out regardless and maybe then he could get some dam sleep, right? Jackson sat at the little desk in the room and grabbed a pen and paper out, and began his letter.

_I can't sleep right now because of you. You are in my mind all the time and tonight is the worst. You make me so dam happy when you flood my mind with your perfect face. How dare you come crashing down on me like that. How dare you come into my life only to leave me stranded. And yet,... You are the medicine to my every pain. You are an angel that has given up her wings to love people like me and like him. How dare you give him your love when he mistreats you so much. It's four am and I want to tell you I love you._

_I am sick. Sick because I will never tell you these true feelings. How much pain it causes me to see you run to him. To see you take his hand, to see you smile to see him. Tomorrow I will still love you. I truly think in five months, I will still love you. Years from now, I will love you. I can not explain my feelings to your face the way I want to. You would never understand them. When we talk, there are so many feelings that flow in and out of my soul for you, yet the words never leave my mouth._

_There is so much truth behind 'just kidding', more knowledge behind 'I don't know', so much hidden emotion behind 'I don't care' and more pain behind the words 'I'm okay".You are my sun and moon. Shining down to brighten my days and through the night in my darkest hours. I saw that you were perfect and I fell in love with you, but then I saw how you were not perfect.. And I loved you. I hate that that man has your heart.. Your loyalty to him is undeserving. You let your loyalty make a fool of you. I want to protect you from him, but to do that I may hurt you.._

_And you are not mine anyway. So I am done letting that man push you around and drag you through the mud! I am sick of watching him hurt you and then you forgive and forgive as if he did nothing. I am tired of watching you cry, wipe your tears and then smile his direction. If I push you away by standing up for you,so be it. I will make sure he realizes what you deserve even if it causes you to hate me. Because if it makes him see you the way I see you then I know you will be treated the right way my moon and sun. (So tacky... Cheesy, sorry)_

_I will not walk away until I know that you will not be harmed again because I love you. I would die for you and that's much more than I can say for Lightning or Francesco or any other man you could or have loved. I may not be able to hold you at night and kiss your lips, but I can protect you from the side lines... I promise not to cause you pain... I promise I will not disturb your life.. I will not cause conflict either and all by keeping my feelings inside. Hidden from you and all who know us. Because I love you, I will face the pain of being the one who watches you grow happy with someone else..._

Sally glanced out the window of the hospital room. Out at the early morning sun as she spoke on the phone to Sheriff. "Yes."

_Great. Glad he's going to be okay. And I went ahead and searched the car._

"Oh. Did you find... Anything?"

_Yeah. Was he taking some sort of prescribed pain killers?_

"Sort of.."

_I found the bottle. But doesn't seem like any are missing. I counted them.. I know I shouldn't have, but.. I was.. Scared and I just couldn't sleep until I knew._

"It's alright, I understand. Thanks Sheriff."

_You going to be alright?_

"Yeah.. We'll be okay."

_I meant you Sally._

"I'm fine. I gotta go, thanks Sheriff. I'll see you soon."

She hung up the phone and turned to see Lightning had just changed his clothes. Slipping on his shoes. "So that was Sheriff?" He asked. Sally nodded replying "Yeah.. He'll be here soon to deal with crowd control." "So there's reporters out there?" "A few.." Her voice cracked, hinting a lie. Must had been lying. "I want to go see Bobby." Lightning announced to his wife. Sally sighed asking "What about the academy?" Lightning thought about that for a moment. He would need to leave it in someone else's hands. "I guess... Cleo could"-"No. You can't let Cleo have it for even a few days. She will get rid of the few students you have left. Maybe Cal?" "Cal will want to see Bobby when he hears the news.. I should call him.." Lightning sat on the bed. Sally walked over and sat down next to him, leaning on his shoulder. "I love you Stickers... When will we talk about this?" She asked.

Lightning sighed and shrugged. Sally placed her hand on his saying "Lightning.. You took more drugs..." "Not a deadly amount.." He reminded softly. Sally stared a moment. "You fell asleep at the wheel... That's not okay. And you took your pain killers with you. What were going to do with them?" She asked as her hand squeezed his tightly. Lightning swallowed nervously answering "I don't know..." Sally sighed and rubbed her hand over his back. Both were quiet for a moment. Sally finally stood up and asked "Do you want to get better?" Lightning looked at her answering "..No. Sometimes.. Sometimes I don't want to be better.. Sometimes I.. I don't want you to do this thing you do anymore." "Do what thing?!" "To try putting me back together! I don't want you to do that!" "THAN WHO ELSE WILL!?" Sally yelled! The couple stared at each other. Quiet.

Lightning looked away. Sally had to take a deep breath before continuing "Look... You can't just.. Take off and throw fits like this." "I'm not throwing a fit." Growled Lightning. Sally snickered as she sat back down next to him. "Okay, fine. Whatever you call it, you can't do that. If you love me, you'll stay." "I do love you." Lightning assured. Sally smiled hearing that. But she wondered if the next time, no when the next time this would happen again would be. "Good. So let's go home.." "Yeah.." "I mean home, home." Sally explained. "With the kids." Lightning looked at her and shook his head. "No, I can't.. For one, the academy.. Bobby.. Jackson.." He growled that young man's name. Sally frowned. "Jackson helped me find you." She announced.

Lightning shook his head. "He wrecked Bobby." "No, he didn't. Bobby wrecked himself because it's Bobby! Jackson was only racing because it was the only way he could race. No one else will hire him." She reminded. Lightning sighed and nodded. He knew Jackson wasn't to blame anyway. If anyone, it was himself. He told Bobby to wreck the street racer, the kid.. Jackson. "He slept with you Sally. I will not hire him either." Lightning growled. Sally sighed. Thinking a moment before speaking. "You know... I forgave you and.. Cruz... Do you forgive me?" She asked. Lightning nodded answering "Yes. Yes, of course." "Than.. Please... Forgive him to.. Or.. At least talk to Jackson and see if you two can learn to get along. Please... For me."

Lightning sighed and nodded. Sally kissed his cheek and pulled him along to the window. "What?" Lightning asked. Sally motioned for him to look outside. Lightning leaned close and peeked out to see the crowd outside. Some were holding up poster boards with different things on them. 'We love you Lightning!' 'We R here 4 U' 'Just say NO!' 'Team McQueen!' '95' Lightning looked at Sally asking "What are they doing?" Sally smiled answering "They are here in support of you." "Me?" He asked. Sally nodded. "You were honest with your fans and they understood... You ready to face them?" She asked as she held his arm in her hands.

Lightning stared back out the window, at the fans. He sighed and nodded replying "Yeah.. Okay, I guess so." Sally was glad to hear it. The couple headed out and checked out the hospital and waited for Sheriff to arrive, which wasn't long really. Sheriff walked out first with Sally and Lightning behind him. The sun shined bright into Lightning's eyes. He held his hand up to cover it. It was horrible feeling, giving him a horrible head ache.

The fans outside cheered as they saw the old racer walk out the hospital. "We're here for you Lightning!" "Don't give up!" "We love you!" "Addiction is real!" "Don't give up!" They shouted and cheered. Lightning was a bit surprised. It seemed like just yesterday they were all booing him and hating him for his affair with Cruz! Lightning had to stop and stared at the supporting fans. What changed? Sally grabbed Lightning close asking "Are you okay?" Lightning sort of nodded. Distracted by the small group of people.

He spoke up to them asking "Why are you all here?.." The fans were quiet and one young woman stepped forward answering "Because we're sorry too... We were quick to judge you and believe what the media told us.." Another woman stepped up saying "My husband was addicted before. I get it.." "If we knew things were this bad.. We wouldn't have been so awful before." A man admitted. Lightning sighed and nodded replying "It's.. Okay, I tried hiding things going on from everyone and.. I guess I should have been more honest up front.." Sally smiled and stepped up announcing "Lightning will be racing again to. It's something we've been working on for a while." The fans gasped. Lightning was a little surprised that Sally announced that.

"You're returning to Nascar? After everything you said about the President?" Asked one man. Lightning shook his head answering. "No. No, and I don't think I ever will return to that sport. I'm training for the Le Mans race." "In France!?" Asked a fan in shock. Lightning nodded once. One fan grabbed out her phone and asked "Can I ask what happened with that cop you beat up?" Sally and Lightning glanced at each other, Sally answered saying "That cop... Was... " She froze. Almost as if she were actually frozen. Lightning cleared his throat answering "That cop made sexual.. references to my wife and touched her inappropriately. He deserved it." "Can I record you answering a question about your claims with the president of stock racing putting drugs into the racers?" she then asked. Lightning hesitated. Thinking a moment before nodding. Sally was a little unsure about that idea, but didn't stop it.

The woman recorded Lightning and asked "What exactly are you accusing the President of the sport of doing?" Lightning sighed answering "He's giving prescribed medications to the racers, knowing that they are easily becoming addicted to the drugs. He is telling them, us that we have to take them instead of safer drugs that are recommended because he wants them, us to be able to drive for him, for the sport, for his benefit of making money from the fans purchases. Pumping racers with all kinds of medications that give them a sort of rush to keep them in the cars rather than resting and recovering. Recently, Cal Weathers and I designed a much safer vehicle for the racing industry that the President stole from us and is claiming it as his design." Sally grabbed and pulled Lightning gently and tried hinting for him to shut up. But he didn't.

"Now I am flattered and very grateful that the design was approved by the board, but.. It's obvious the man just wants the money. He doesn't care about racing or the racers or the families or fans. The President of the sport will not stop pushing these drugs until someone does something about it and finally calls him out on it. He has gotten away with way to many accidents that underlining causes were drugs causing the driver to be slightly disorientated." "What is your goal than?" Asked a fan.

Lightning happily answered saying "To rip those dam rules and write new ones. To make racing safer for the racers and their families.. I'm done sitting in the pits and waiting for the President and his team to make a few rule changes that he thinks will satisfy me enough that I will shut up. Things need to change and it will happen and it will happen soon. If I had the money and the ability, I would just buy the stock racing industry myself and make the wrongs right." "That sounds like a great plan Mr. McQueen! You should be running the sport!" Said a fan. Lightning snickered and maybe even smiled a bit before continuing "Thanks, but.. I just want to make it safer. Get the drugs off the tracks."...

The President saw the clip on a social website along with the rest of the board.. Bill shut off the big screen and said "This is what we are dealing with people. A racing icon, destroying the partnerships we have here." He sat down. One man saying "I don't think he's destroyed partnerships yet.." One woman raised a hand and asked "What do you purpose we do Mr. President?" The President sighed answering "Well... I think we have to fight dirty with this one. Lightning McQueen is a very... Stubborn.. Person and will more than likely not accept a good bribe." Another raised his hand asking "Is what he accusing true though? I mean.. Are we pushing addiction into the racers?" Bill and the President glanced at each other before Bill answered. "Of course not. Mr. Lightning McQueen is just trying to point fingers and blame us for his own choice in addiction so he can get some sympathy to get students into his academy." Another man then asked "So where did the Gen eighty idea come from than? Was it Mr. McQueen and Mr. Weather's design originally?"

The President sighed answering "We did see some similarities in both our and their designs, but... No.. I am going to say no." A much younger man, couldn't be but nineteen or so, who sat next to the old President asked "All he wants to do is get the drugs banned it seems. What would really happen if we.. Say banned them?" The President glared at the young man answering "We have very thin contracts with the pharma comp as it is. We provide our racers with any and all type of medical needs which includes medications. If I were to go ahead and ban these medications that are approved to be used while driving, then not only would I lose medical benefits for the racers and their team mates, but I would have to bench racers constantly and some would lose sponsors, fans.. Money, their jobs. I would literally be putting so many people out of the job grandson. Mr. McQueen is just throwing a big fit and being public with it. He was hated for his actions when he had that affair and lost his fame with that crash and awful attempt of a come back, which failed and after the failing of his school. He just has nothing better to do."

The young man, grandson to the President leaned back into his seat. Now he was a racing fan. He loved racing. He would never get into one of those cars, but he loved watching them and working on them. When his Father, the President's son, would be out here on the tracks at times. The young man would be walking around the pits and garages, talking among the racers, helping a few work on their race cars with some basic tune ups. He grew up in the pits and behind the scenes of racing. He was also a big 95 fan.

One of the board members then asked "Have you tried bribing him? Why not sue for slander?" "Well.. I could, but I need to be as quiet as possible about this. I don't want to be the company that sued Lightning McQueen unless I have to be. That's last resort. I have talked to Mr. McQueen a few times and sent Bill out as well. Mr. McQueen doesn't seem like he will just let this all go." The grandson then asked "Why not ask him to join the board?" "Son"-"NO, hear me out!" He said with excitement. "Think about it.. Lightning McQueen on the board of Stock racing? For one, you would be looked at like a hero. People, the fans would look at you with respect if you announced the offer to him publicly." "Sure, but then I would have to deal with him purposing and arguing about the rules and the drugs son." "I know and then you all could, could vote against his ideas and you would.. You would be the, you would be his boss. He would have to let it go just because you all told him to. For the sport's sake, right?"

Everyone was quiet. Thinking about the idea. It wasn't exactly a bad one. Controlling Lightning's decisions from the board within the board. "Hmm. It's not a bad idea son." Admitted the President. "There maybe hope for you yet." "Worst case, Lightning says no, right Grandpa?" Asked the young man.

The man nodded replying "True, but.. I really don't like the idea of having Mr. McQueen as an employee and board member. He's.. Rebellious and a little radical for my taste. Last thing we need is someone like that in here. Plus then I'd have to hire Cal to.. I think we'll go with Graden's idea and just use the media. Mark, you get your nephew on board. Tell him he's hired. Get him to dig up anything he can about Mr. McQueen and Mr. Weathers. Anything negative like old lovers, drunk photos, nude photos, anything crazy and send it to the media. Jamison, you work with Sandy, coming up with some rumored talk between McQueen and Cruz or some woman. Seems like the affair is what got people disliking him. See if Cal ever had something like that to and get something going. We can edit photos to make them look a little more risky if need be easily. I need something nasty and new to get out there. Time we put a stop to this little rebellion." The Grandson's brows lowered. "Grandpa.. You can't just.. Do something like that? That can really hurt someone? It's.. Bullying. It's wrong." "It's called business son. Sit back and watch and learn. One day you might be running the industry." The old man said with a proud smile, but the Grand son wasn't so thrilled about the idea...

Lightning packed up his clothes into his duffle at the motel. "We can go see Bobby, right?" He asked Sally. Sally nodded answering "Of course! I hope he's okay.. I wonder if Heather knows yet." Lightning shrugged. "I just can't believe he had Jesse as his emergency contact after all these years." Sally admitted. Lightning stared and admitted "When we were divorced, you were always my emergancy contact." Sally stared at him. She didn't think or know that. "Wait, who was your's?" He asked. Sally sighed answering "What do you mean? You.. Of course." She lied. Lightning snickered and called her out on it saying "No, you're lying. I can tell by the tone in your voice. Come on, who was it?" he pushed. Sally cleared her throat answering "Well.. If you really want to know.. It was Francesco for a while there.."

Lightning stared at her. "Francesco? Really?" He snarled. Sally's brows lowered as she defended herself "Well I was engaged to him for a while there Lightning!" Lightning and Sally stared at each other. He kind of forgot about that. "Was he better? Than me?" He asked awkwardly. "LIGHTNING!" Sally snapped! Lightning looked away muttering "What?... I was just asking..." "You know how many times you've asked that!? Please stop asking me that! Francesco was.. A bit obsessive and controlling in a weird, smooth talking like way." She admitted. "Plus what he tried to do to Cruz.. That is.. Wow. And then he planned on getting me to push you out of the picture to. That was just never going to happen. I really wish we could just forget I ever dated that man." She growled. Lightning snickered and smiled saying "Done."

Sally rolled her eyes. Sure. Frqancesco always managed to be in a conversation or two from time to time. "Hey, Sally.." Lightning called softly, grabbing her attention. They stared a moment. "You're beautiful." Sally glanced down at her outfit as she forgot what she was even wearing at this point. Lounge wear. baggy and thin sweater with baggy joggers pants. She looked back up at Lightning and smiled. "I'm ready to go home." She announced. "I miss the kids. I miss the quiet place and the strangers where almost no one knows us Lightning.. I know you want to stay in Radiator Springs, but..." Her smile was gone in an instant.

Lightning's faded to. Sally just didn't want to stay here anymore. "I'm sorry.. I just can't do it.. this town has been.. Ruined for me.." She crossed her arms and her eyes filled with tears. Lightning nodded and walked up to her and held her in his embrace. "My home is with you Sally. With you and the kids.." Kids.. Baby Mindy.. Cruz. Lightning sighed. How was this ever going to work? Sally clearly did not want to be involved with the baby and Cruz and Lightning was forcing her to be. Lightning held Sally tight as he thought about all of this. "Sally.. I promise I won't do anymore drugs.. The pills I took yesterday were"-"Stop.. Okay. Good.. I just don't want to hear it.. Please." She whimpered as she nestled in against his chest. Lightning kissed the top of her head. He had to do better and not allow little things to let him fall apart like that again...

Knock, knock, knock. Jesse turned away from Bobby's side and looked towards the door of the room calling out "Come in.." As she sniffled. Sally opened the door with Lightning right behind her. Jesse broke inside and began to cry as she ran up and latched on to Sally. "Oh Sally!... I'm so glad you're here!" She cried then saw Lightning and grabbed Lightning's hand tightly. "Hey Lightning." "Hey Jesse.." He greeted softly. He looked around and over at his friend asking "How's he doin?" He looked awful, having some kind of frame like things around his head and neck and a tube down his throat. His face swollen, scratch and burn marks all over Bobby's body. I vs in each arm. His leg in a cast. "It's bad.." Answered Jesse. "They have him sedated for the tube sense he's having a hard time breathing for the time being. I don't understand.. He had ME as his emergency contact! That sick bastard." Jesse growled as she stared at her ex husband.

Lightning sighed and stared at Bobby. Poor, poor Bobby. Jesse turned to Lightning and Sally asking "Do you know what he was doing?.. I was told he was in a horrific car accident. Some place known for street racing. That doesn't sound like Bobby..He's not a street racer." Sally and Lightning looked at each other for a glance. Lightning sighed and nervously explained. "Yeah... I.. I had Bobby out trying to.. get this street racer's name and told him to race him.." Jesse's jaw dropped. "You told Bobby to go racing in the streets!?" She became furious by the pain of seeing Bobby like this.

Lightning frowned and explained "Well, it was just a simple street race.. If I had known that he would wreck, I wouldn't have told him to do it." Jesse was so angry and filled with all kinds of pains. "He's not a street racer Lightning! Bobby was never that type of racer! He's not like you! He can't just kick it into over driver, over steering or whatever and go off road into the dirt! You were the street racer! Not Bobby!" She yelled loudly! Lightning nodded, agreeing. "I'm sorry.." He apologized. Jesse was furious with Lightning.

She then walked over to Bobby's side and grabbed his hand tightly. "You can't die Bobby. You better not die on me. I will NEVER forgive you, if you die. You hear me? You hear me you fucking jerk. You better live so I can beat the shit out of you for this." She cried. Lightning felt so guilty. He really did. How dare he talk to Bobby the way he did. What if that was the last thing he said to Bobby? What if that was the last time he and Bobby ever talked? Lightning hated that and hoped not. Forget the guilt, Bobby didn't deserve to die as some street racer like that.

Knock, knock. Everyone looked over to see Cal and Megan walk in. Jesse rushed to Megan and hugged her tightly. Cal walked over to Lightning's side and looked down at Bobby. It hurt. Brought back the lives they had. All six of them together. Knowing this could be one of the last times to only hurt more for everyone. Jesse crying in her old friends' arms. Lightning and Cal standing there, looking over Bobby. Lifeless in bed. This wasn't okay. The way things were going. Lightning had to fix this. But how? cal leaned close to Lightning and asked "How is Cruz?.." In a quiet whisper. Lightning sighed answering in a whisper as well "She's good.." "Baby okay?" "Yeah, Mindy's great." "Congrats. That is what I should say? Right?" Cal asked quietly. Lightning glared a bit and ignored that one. They stared at Bobby.

Cal sighed then Lightning realized and asked "Wait.. Did you lock up the academy?" "Yeah, no worries. I took care of it Lightnin." "Thanks Cal.. I just don't want Cleo doing anything else there.." "I understand." Cal assured. They stared at Bobby. This wasn't good. "What if he dies?.." Lightning asked. Cal hesitated, answering "Then he lived a full, happy life..." He was quiet to make sure Jesse didn't hear him. But Lightning could see Cal breaking over this to. Bobby was their best friend. The glue to most of their friendships.

Megan looked over to the boys asking "Has anyone called Heather and told her?" Jesse quickly snapped saying "NO! That little bitch is not allowed here!" Sally began "Jesse.."-"NO! That twat will not ruin the possible last moments I have with Bobby!" Cal then reminded "Heather is or I think she's still his wife Jess.. She's the Mother of his children, she deserves to know what's happening right now." "NO! NOW GET OUT!" Jesse yelled with tears! Sally tried calming her, but Jesse wasn't having it! "I SAID GET OUT! ALL OF YOU! LEAVE US ALONE!" Loud and angry! Megan quickly motioned for everyone to leave the room. "Come on guys.. Let's give her some space.. Jess.. We're right outside if you need us."-"GET OUT!" She yelled again. Sally, Lightning, Meg and Cal all left the room and waited in the hall way. Letting and leaving Jesse alone with Bobby for some time.

Megan sighed and said "I should do the right thing and call Heather.. She needs to know what's going on." As Meg began to walk away, Lightning stopped her by grabbing her arm. Meg quickly snapped "Let go of me!" "Bobby kept Jesse as his emergency contact for a reason. He has been with Heather for what? A few years, right? He had plenty of time to change it if he wanted it changed." Lightning explained. Megan with "SO!?" "So don't call her yet.." "And if he dies and she doesn't get to say her goodbyes because you were selfish!?" Megan shouted.

Lightning stared at her, letting her go. Sally stepped in saying "Let her call Heather Lightning... She does need to know.. You should call Cruz anyway.." Everyone stared at Sally with surprise. "She should know what happened to you." Cal raised a brow asking "Wait.. What did happen the other night? Did you?... O.d?" Cal asked softly. Lightning looked at Cal answering "Sort of, it's... Complicated." Megan rolled her eyes saying "Oh fuck you all. I'm tired of hearing about these dam drugs Lightning." Cal opened his mouth to say something, but Megan stopped him and continued with "You to Cal! I am sick of you two popping pills like candy. I have had enough and Cal, you mess up again and I will file for divorce! Lightning.." She paused. "I don't want you and Cal to be work partners anymore.."

Cal quickly argued. "Meg, babe... That's silly. Even extreme. Lightnin and I work great together, really." Megan wasn't convinced. "And.. I don't want you and Cal to be friends anymore." Lightning's brows lowered, Cal snapped "Hey, woah, you can't say that. You can't tell me I can't be friends with my friends Megan." "I can and I will and I have Cal. It's your family or him!" She shouted and pointed at Lightning! "He is a bad influence! You were the most perfect man before you hung out with people like Lightning and Bobby here!' "HEY!" Cal snapped, getting a little angry with his wife. Megan only argued back with "You don't get to have a say Cal! You lost that, that.. That sort of control when you chose the drugs!" "So what's the plan Meg!? Are you just gonna lock me away!? Isolate me in the house again!? Do you realize how depressing that was!? How much worse I got because of you!" Cal shouted.

Megan gasped and snapped back "I was saving you!" "You were killing me!" Cal corrected loudly! Megan fell silent. Staring at her husband. Lightning stood there and sighed saying "I think.. We are all a little stressed out at the moment.. Why don't you two take a breather and just.. Talk about this later?" He suggested carefully. Meg looked at Lightning then at Cal and said "I'm calling Heather." In a rude tone before stomping off.

Cal rubbed his eyes and apologized. "Sorry you guys had to see that.." Lightning shrugged admitting "It's nothing compared to some arguments we've had.." Referring to him and Sally there and she gave him a look for that one before suggesting "You should go after her Cal.. Go talk.. Surely you know that if Meg was.. Isolating you.. She was doing what she thought was best for you." Cal stared at Sally and shrugged. "Maybe..." He replied. He thought for a moment before nodding saying "I should go after her though.. You're right.. I'll see ya'll around." Then walked off in search of his wife.

Sally let out a sigh as she walked up to Lightning and wrapped her arms around him. "You ready to get to the house?.." She asked softly. Lightning frowned a bit, but nnodded then asked "Are we picking up the kids tonight or tomorrow?" "They'll already be in bed by now Stickers. We'll pick them up tomorrow. Plus, I still have to deal with some insurance stuff about the car." She reminded. Lightning sighed apologizing for wrecking her car. Sally only hugged him tighter saying "It's okay.. It was just a car and I can replace it easily. You, on the other hand.. You're not so easy to replace." She joked. Lightning snickered and smiled a little bit then kissed her head.

Sally pulled away saying "I'm going to go check on Jesse and let her know that I think everyone has kind of ventured off for the night. I'll meet you at the car." "Okay.. Don't be too long.. I'll miss you." He said. That made Sally smile some, but it faded as she entered the room again, closing the door softly behind her. Lightning sat on the bench outside the room in the hall for a moment. Just thinking about all of this...

Sally got into the rental car. Lightning in the passenger seat. "I booked our room." He announced. Sally raised a brow in confusion. "You what?" She asked. Lightning smiled a bit answering "I booked our room. In Le Mans France. I went ahead and booked our room." "When?" "Just now." "What?" "Yeah, on my phone. You know you can do that?" Asked Lightning. Sally stared a moment. "So we're.. You're really doing this?" She asked. Lightning nodded then shrugged answering "Well, you didn't give me much of a choice after you announced it to those fans." Sally did feel bad for doing that now.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Stickers... I really shouldn't have done that." She admitted. Lightning didn't care about it really though. "It's fine. But, yeah... We're going to France. And I can not wait.. Just the two of us for a while.. I need this with you." He admitted as he grabbed her hand with his. Sally smiled and agreed. "I need this with you to. So.. You are really going to attempt to qualify for the race?" She asked. Lightning nodded. "Yeah. Then when we get back, I'll need to go to Texas and get the rest of my things from the will." "Lightning..." "Yeah?" "Your heart..." She reminded.

Lightning sighed saying "I'll be careful.. The suit Cal and I made works. I'll be okay.. I'm working on strength training my heart and getting it able to withstand a higher rate, plus I have the medications. I'll just.. Swear to only take what I have to, promise." Sally nodded and agreed, but.. His promises really didn't mean that much anymore. "Okay Lightning.. Good..." She then pulled her hand away and began the drive to the house for the night...


	60. trying

Bill pulled up to the academy in Radiator Springs to find the place empty. No one was there. He walked up to the door and went ahead and knocked anyway, then he saw the note taped to the inside of the door where you could read it from the outside.

To all Students and visitors,

_I am sorry, but the academy is temporarily closed due to a family emergency. If you have school work to turn in, please use your student email to contact us or turn in assignments. Visitors, please call the number x-xxx-xxx-xxxx and leave a descriptive message about your call. We will return your call as soon as we can. Thank you!_

_-Cal Weathers._

Bill sighed and grabbed out his phone and began dialing the number when another car pulled up. He turned around and glanced, staring and watching to see if by chance it was McQueen or Weathers by chance. It wasn't though. A woman, blonde dyed hair stepped out. Wearing a large sun hat, sunglasses, a white suit and blazer with white and sparkling sandals. Bill stared at she shut her car door and approached. She walked up to the door and pulled the handle to open it, but it wouldn't open. Bill cleared his throat and pointed to the note taped on the door.

Cleo looked at the note and took off her glasses. She was pretty upset with that saying "Well no one told me." She growled. Bill smiled asking "Do you work here?" "I do. Who are you? I think I've seen you here before." "Yes, I'm Bill. Just.. Bill is fine. I work for the President of Stock car racing. I was here to check up on the academy's progress with the students, but.. Seems to be closed.." Cleo looked the man up and down. Trying to read him.

"So.. The President huh?" She asked. The man nodded. Cleo suddenly smiled and lay her hand out as she introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Cleo. Cleo De Frank. I work.. Under Lightning for the most part." "You do?" Asked Bill as he shook her hand. Cleo nodded. "That's great." Said Bill. "Do you know how training is going?" He asked. Cleo snickered answering "Not very well. I mean I do what I can, but these young men Lightning is training are rather slow if you know what I mean." "Hmm.. Okay. But they are learning about stock racing and the rules, right?" Asked Bill. Cleo shrugged admitting "I hardly know them myself!" As she giggled.

Bill stared a moment. Why was she even working here than? He wondered. "how do you know Lightning McQueen?" Asked Bill. Cleo snickered answering "Well as I said before.. I usually work under him." Bill got the hint this time and sighed then asked "So.. You two?.." "had a relationship at one point in time. I've moved on though." "And now you work for him? How's his wife feel about that?" "Sally? Oh please.. Is she was enough for the old geezer than he wouldn't have wanted me during that whole mess of a divorce." Bill nodded then smiled asking "You don't mind if I ask you to dinner, do you? I'm sure your husband wouldn't like it very much though."

Cleo rolled her eyes and proudly announced. "Oh I'm single. Yup.. Just.. Me. You say you work for the President of the sport huh?" She asked. Bill nodded. Cleo placed her hand on Bill's shoulder and flirted as she adjusted the suit jacket of his as she continued "Must make a lot of money like that..." Bill glanced at her hand then back to her face. Cleo stepped closer saying "Something tells me that you're here for more than just.. Checking out the students... I'll meet you at the Garden say.. Eight?" Bill nodded. Cleo smiled in a seductive manner before putting her sunglasses back on and leaving...

"Daddy!" Ece shouted as she ran to her Father's arms! Landon and Colt were sitting on the couch with their Grandfather, Carson watching a movie. Lightning picked up his daughter and carried her into the room. The couple walked into the living room where Carson and the boys were and Sally greeted her Father. "Hey Dad." "Hey. Back so soon?" He asked. Sally glanced at Lightning before answering "Yes, well.. One of Lightning's friends got into an accident not far from here. We had to come see him anyway." Landon jumped up and hugged both parents, telling his Father he missed him the most-est. Carson sighed and nodded asking "So nothing drug related?" Sally and Lightning glanced at each other for a moment before Lightning answered with a lie "No, nothing like that.."

Carson's brows lowered and he changed the channel to the RSN news and there, behold was the recorded clip from in front of the hospital. Lightning sighed and felt shame as Carson began scolding "What were the two of you doing at a hospital?" Sally tried lying answering "Well.. It was nothing Dad.. Just some minor complications after his flight." "Yeah, right. I'm old, not stupid Sally. What did you do this time?" Carson asked Lightning. Lightning set Ece down before admitting "I just took one to many of a prescribed medication and.. Fell asleep at the wheel." Carson stared a moment.

"So... It wasn't an intentional over dose again?" Carson asked. Lightning shook his head. Carson let out a sigh of relief. "Well.. Okay. In that case... I guess.. It's good to see you back." "Thanks Carson Sir." Said Lightning. Carson snickered then stood up announcing "You two can go to the teacher's meeting tomorrow after school than." Sally stepped forward asking "What meeting?" "Colt has been acting out. I can't say that I'm not surprised honestly.. With No Father figure in the home." "Dad..." Sally growled quietly. Lightning saying "Sal, he's right.." Sally hated hearing that, but maybe her Father was right about it.

Lightning then said "Yeah, it would be good for us to go anyway.. What's he doing exactly anyway?" He asked. Carson shrugged. "Not sure exactly. Wanted to talk to me about it tomorrow or.. The two of you sense you're both back here again. How long for this time anyway McQueen?" Carson asked rudely. Lightning hesitated. How long? Not sure really. Carson sighed asking "How's the mistress anyway? Heard she had the baby." Lightning's brows lowered. "Cruz is not a mistress." "Then what do you call her exactly?" Lightning didn't answer. He didn't really know what he would call her anyway.

Sally rolled her eyes and changed the subject with "Anyways, we're going to go ahead and take the kids now. Thanks for watching them Dad." "Of corse Sally. I'm always here if you need me." But then he glared a bit at Lightning. Lightning kind of glared back really. Sally took Landon and Colt and started out the door, Lightning taking Ece before they left and rove back to their place by the beach...

The family got to the house. Sally helped each kid out the car. Lightning stood in the drive way at the house. This just didn't feel like home to him. It never would. Colt walked past his Dad and Lightning noticed and stopped him calling "Colt, hey.. What's wrong buddy?" Colt turned and sighed as he stared at his Father answering "Nothing." By his tone, that was a lie. Even sally heard it. Ece and Landon walked up to the house and Sally let them in as she ease dropped on Colt and Lightning's conversation.

"Well aren't you happy to see me? You haven't even talked to me sense we picked you guys up." Lightning pointed out. Colt shrugged replying "Are you staying this time?" Lightning looked over at Sally before kneeling down in front of his oldest son and explaining "Well.. I am, but.. I have work and Mommy and I have a trip in France soon that we have to go to, but.. I'm hoping to get things sorted out as soon as possible." Colt stared into his Father's eyes and said "So you're leaving again?..." Lightning sighed. He was failing as a Father. "Is it racing again?.." Colt asked. Lightning realized how badly this career that he was suppose to be done with, was effecting his family.

"Yeah.. It's.. It's a race thing.." Lightning admitted softly. Colt frowned then asked "Are you still sick?" Lightning looked over at Sally again before back to his son and answering "No. No, I'm better now." "So why can't you stay here?" Asked the child. Lightning stared and thought a moment. Colt's eyes were painful to look into. Colt just wanted his Father around and Lightning knew better than this. "Colt... I'm trying to make racing safer for other people.. Other... Dads.. So that they don't... Have accidents and that way they can go home to their families, their kids.. Okay?" Colt nodded then asked "Can I help?" Lightning smiled and chuckled softly answering "Well.. You know what? I think you can actually."

Colt lit up hearing that and asked "How?" With excitement. Lightning stood up answering "You can be the man of the house for me when I'm gone. You can take care of Mommy and make sure she eats and sleeps and.. Don't let her cry." Colt looked back at his Mother then back to his Father replying "Okay, I can do that." "Great. Now... Have you been acting out at school? Grandpa says you have." Colt shrugged answering "No... I just don't get along with the other kids.. Conner is mean to me some times.. So I don't like him."

Sally walked up form behind and asked "What's Conner doing to you?" Colt looked up answering "Just wants to play with me and he's weird and then he gets mean." "Well how is he mean?" Asked Sally as a concerned Mother. Colt shrugged again before answering "He just cries a lot and whines to get his way." Colt then walked off into the house. Sally and Lightning looked at each other. "Did that make sense to you?" Asked Lightning. sally shook her head saying "No, but.. We'll know more tomorrow. Come on, I'll get dinner dished up."...

Bill sat at the table and waited for his date. Miss Cleo De Frank. She was a very attractive woman. Looked a lot younger than she really was. Her blonde dyed hair looked perfect and cut shoulder length which have her a more mature look. Cleo walked up asking "Hello, is this seat taken?" In a flirt way. Bill looked up at her with wide eyes. Cleo looked amazing. Wearing a slimming and short black dress that was sleeveless. "You look beautiful." Complimented Bill. Cleo snickered as she sat down. "I know." She replied.

Bill stared at her, her.. Chest region then asked "Do you drink?" Cleo giggled answering "Doesn't everyone?" Bill snickered with a smile. She was a little funny. The waiter came and poured some drinks, the two of them ordered plates and began a friendly chat. "So you work for Lightning. How long have you.. Been doing that?" Asked Bill. Cleo shrugged and sipped her wine answering "Not very long. To be honest, I'm only working there because iI have to keep a stable job to get my kids back." "So you have kids?" "Two. Mick and Barker. Their Father has them at the moment.. He and I never really ended on good terms." Cleo admitted.

Bill nodded saying "I'm sorry to hear that." "Ever been married Bill?" Asked Cleo. Bill nodded answering "Twice. First wife, Clara, only lasted about two years and we just.. We couldn't get along basically. My second wife and I split after eight years.. She started draining my money and I was tired of it." "Oh I bet." Cleo joked and she sipped her wine some more. "So why are you here again?" She asked. Bill sipped his wine answering "Well.. I have to follow up with the academy from time to time and make sure that Lightning is doing as he should and teaching the students by our terms really." "Sounds like a stressful job. I know from personal experience that Lightning is and can be quite.. Hard headed." Cleo admitted.

Bill nodded and agreed to that. Suddenly Bill felt Cleo's hand on his knee from under the small round table. "But I know it's very odd for the President to send some one out to keep an eye on a race school... Something tells me that there are other reasons for your being here Mr. Bill." He felt her foot against his. Cleo was playing a seductive and flirty game here and knew what she was doing. Bill swallowed nervously and sipped his wine. Could say he was even getting a little sweaty.

Cleo giggled and blushed saying "I am so sorry... Some times I get a little too frisky on a date.. It's just been so long sense.. Well.. Lightning was my last and that was like forever ago." Bill snickered and joked "Yeah, well.. According to the women out there, he's quite a catch." "Don't believe everything the media says dear Bill.. He's rather short in that area if you know what I mean.." She hinted. Bill's brows raised a bit and then an idea, he leaned forward asking "You wouldn't happen to have... Photos.. Of the two of you? Would you?"

Cleo raised a brow asking "Excuse me?" Bill blushed and leaned back into his seat, clearing his throat and changing the subject. "It's a nice night, right?" Cleo's brows lowered. She reached over the table and took Bill's hand in her's. "Bill, darling... If this night is to end.. Nicely.. I think you should be a little more honest with me. No woman likes a liar or a man with too deep of secrets. And don't you worry about Lightning and I... That ended long ago and I feel nothing, but some resentment and a little... Hatred towards him in all honesty. I mean some times I wish there were a way for me to get my full partnership of the academy and get my shares." "Wait?.. You have a partnership with him?" Asked Bill.

Cleo nodded explaining. "Yes. Lightning and I have a contract that.. Well.. I work for him, but I also own half the academy shares." Bill nodded. That was good information to know that he didn't know before. Bill rubbed his fingers over Cleo's gently asking "Would you say that your relationship with Lightning McQueen and his academy is.. Flexible?" Cleo smiled and pulled her hand away answering "Under the right agreement, anything is possible Bill."

Bill sighed and nodded. "Well... How would you feel if the academy had to be shut down? Due to the fact that Lightning wasn't upholding his vows as a scholar?" Cleo shrugged answering "It would be a shame, but.. Then again, I would get my shares in cash and could finally leave this dump of a town." Bill smiled slightly. "I maybe able to offer you a job on the board in that case." "Really?" Cleo asked with surprise. Bill nodded explaining "Yes Mam. I mean you wouldn't be on the board exactly, rather under.. Me." Cleo smiled seductively and looked Bill up and down before replying with "Well that doesn't sound like such a bad place to be..." Bill snickered and sipped his wine. "I will talk to my boss when I return to corp. In the mean time, I need some.. Rumors to begin spreading around about Lightning and Cal."

Cleo snickered and rolled her eyes. "How childish Bill... Let me give you a few things that might help sway your boss's decision to. Lightning has a few weaknesses that are overlooked to the public eye at first glance." "Really?" "MMhmm. Alcohol. He's a light drinker and when he is drunk, he does some amazingly stupid things. Like getting a trainer pregnant. Smoking. It's his dirty little secret, even keeps it from his wife and lastly an innocent little tease." "What do you mean by that? A flirtatious woman?" Asked Bill. Cleo giggled answering "No, no. I mean a young, pretty, tiny thing that dresses and acts a little.. flirty without doing it intentionally. Like Cruz for example. She was young and always wearing tight clothes and sports bras and bending just the right way in front of him without meaning anything by it. And you know how that turned out. He likes a good tease and he falls for it easily. Mr. McQueen is surprisingly weak around attractive women."

Bill snickered and sipped his wine saying "Aren't all men." As a joke. Cleo sipped her wine proudly. happy to help and realize that Bill and the President were easy to control possibly and push her way to owning and closing the darn academy. Bill sighed saying "I don't know though.. Might take me a little convincing to really get your name to my Boss. Carly?" Cleo sighed and got the hint. She smiled saying "Well.." She began. "Why don't we talk more at my place?.. Daddy?..." Bill smiled and took her hand. Cleo didn't care, it was nothing she hadn't done before to get her way with men...

"Mr. and Mrs. McQueen. Glad the two of you could meet. I'm Colton's teacher, Ashley Hollands." The young teacher introduced herself. "Now, I'm met you before Mrs. McQueen, but I do not think I've had the pleasure of meeting your husband yet. So you're Colton's Father?' She asked as everyone sat down. Lightning nodded answering "Yea, that's what it says on his birth certificate." Sally shot a mean, scolding glare at Lightning for that. Ashley giggled a bit then sighed and smiled, "Well, shall we get to it?" "Yes, please." Replied Sally. Ashley nodded and continued. "Now I spoke to Colton's Grandfather about Colton's behavior and he did mention that Mr. McQueen has been busy and a bit absent?"

Sally shrugged and explained "Well.. He works a lot and out of town and... It's been a rough... Year or so..." Ashley raised her brows a bit muttering "I'm sure..." Under her breath. Lightning's brows lowered and he snapped "It's not like I am not there. I always come back." "Of course. I am not saying you haven't.. Look.. Colton has been acting out and picking and bullying other kids." "Wait, our Colt?" Asked Sally. "He's the bully?" Ashley nodded replying "Yes and I know this must be hard to hear.." Lightning then with "Colt told us about this Conner kid. I don't think Colt is the bully, I think he's defending himself from the bully. This Conner kid is picking and fussing and messing with our son." Ashley sighed and asked "Has your son talked to you two about Conner?"

Sally nodded, Lightning answered "Yes, and I think you have made a mistake." Ashley nodded and explained. "Conner is being bullied by Colt. I already talked to his Grand Father about Colt's actions before... Colton is making Conner be the bad guy when they play and calling him names like Monster and stupid." Lightning chuckled at that saying "Seriously? That's boys! It's.. Character building. I can't even tell you how many times me and brothers would do things like that." He defended his son. Ashley's brows lowered as she continued "Is it character building to be called a slutty bitch?" Sally and Lightning's expressions changed as the teacher continued "Colton is calling Conner these names and throwing pebbles and wood shavings from the playground outside at him, he's hit Conner a few times and even bit him." "He bit another kid!?" Sally asked with a gasp! Ashley nodded.

Lightning shook his head replying "This just.. Doesn't sound like our son. Colt is a good kid. He wouldn't do that.. Would he?" Lightning asked Sally softly. sally didn't think so, but this was what the teacher was telling them. Ashley cleared her throat and continued "Now, Conner's parents would like to arrange a meeting to confirm and address the problems between these two after you talk to Colton and I would like to have Colton formally apologize to Conner as well. Do you think that is something we can arrange and schedule?" She asked. Sally nodded answering "Yes, of course."

"Often times..." Continued Ashley, "We see this sort of behavior in kids with social problems and problems at home.. I think that maybe.. If you would talk to Colton.. you'd see the absence of the two of you might be causing a lot of his aggression and anger that he's taking out on Conner." "Why would you say that?" Asked Sally. Ashley glanced at Lightning before answering "Because the behavior didn't really start until Conner's parents started being involved with school activities and always coming to pick him up right on time, first in line. I think it might be a bit of jealousy.." Lightning and Sally looked at each other. Lightning knew he had to talk to Colt one on one and try to make all this right. His not being there was causing their son pain and hurting him as he grew up.

Ashley then reached into her desk and pulled out a paper with information on another school. "And if anything.. Mr. Carrera did suggest that maybe I talk to you about moving Colton to a more.. Reformed school." Sally took the paper and read the name of the school aloud. "Wolf creek prep school and academy.." "I believe Mr. Carrera said you went there as a young girl Mrs. McQueen." Sally nodded and placed the paper on the desk where Lightning grabbed it and looked at it. "A boarding school?!" Lightning questioned in harsh tone loudly!

Ashley nodded answering "Yes, and it's not the worst idea. Colton needs stability and focus. He would get that at Wolf Creek." Lightning shook his head and stood up saying "I am not sending my kid away because he, he.. Called some whiny ass kid names. There is more to it than that and you're not looking into it enough!" Ashley stared up at Lightning and sighed then wrote something down in her notes and out then asked Sally "Can we schedule a meeting with Conner and his parents with.. The two of you and Colton?" Sally nodded. Lightning snickered rudely saying "I'll be out in the hall.." As he stomped out. Sally sighed and apologized for her husband's attitude. Ashley brushed it off saying "It's fine, I've seen worse." "Really?" "Not really, no..." That was a little awkward...

Sally walked out to the hall to find Lightning where they he quickly began whining about Carson. "This is just like your father. Now he wants to send Colt away from me?" "He is trying to help Lightning.." Sally defended as they walked down the hall and outside to the car. "Yeah right.. It's your Dad. If he can find a way to mess with us, he finds it. He has been waiting for an opportunity like this Sal. Just waiting for Colton to be old enough to send away to some boarding school!?" "Calm down." Sally ordered. "You acted awful in there. You're a grown man and said ass to the teacher! You literally called Conner names." "I did not." "You called the kid a whiny ass kid. I was there." Lightning sighed and shook his head. Yeah, he did do that, didn't he.

"I scheduled a meeting with Conner and his parents. We will talk to Colt about all of this at home and he can apologize to Conner at the meeting. Lightning... We can't just let Colt act like that and get away with it. He bit the kid! He bit some one Lightning!" She reminded. Lightning rubbed his head replying "I know.. I agree.. But Boarding school?.. That is not the answer. It would be like sending Colt away because I am always busy.. This isn't working.. I don't know how to be a father and a racer.." Lightning admitted with a frown. "I don't know how to be a Father.." He whimpered quietly.

Sally rubbed Lightning's shoulder in support saying "That's not true. You are a good Father Lightning." Lightning looked away snarling "yeah.. That's why my son is beating up another kid and calling him a slutty bitch." Sally sighed admitting "That's.. Probably from both of us. Obviously we need to watch what we say and how we act and react to things in front of Colt. That's not that difficult, right?" She asked. Lightning sighed and shrugged answering "I guess not." "Good.. Now.. What are we going to tell Colt exactly?" She asked. Lightning shrugged once more. He had no clue.

Lightning grabbed out his phone saying "The first thing I'm going to do is give your dad a good scolding." "Lightning... Don't." Sally protested, but it was too late and Lightning already had the phone to his ear.

_Hello._

"Carson! You suggested to the teacher, a boarding school!? Are you freakin kidding me!?"

_It was only a suggestion. Sally went to that school for most of her child hood._

"I will not send my kid away as punishment!"

_It wasn't as a punishment.. I just think that Wolf creek would be good for him. He would have a schedule, a room mate or two, it's all boys so you don't have to worry any weird things might play out and he'd be home on weekends._

"I am not sending my son away. God knows you've been waiting for this moment! You are just trying to take him away from me as usual!"

_I have never done such a thing and it's offensive that you are implying that. I am only trying to look out for my Grandson. You were told the stories and how Colton is acting out! What is your solution!?_

"Well it's not sending him away!"

_GIVE THE PHONE TO SALLY!_

Lightning pretty much tossed the phone at Sally. She caught it barely and put it up to her ear, "Hi Dad.."

_What do you think? What are you wanting to do about Colton?_

"I.. I don't know. Lightning and I will talk to him once we're home."

_Good. Now, you know I am not telling you to enroll Colton into wolf Creek. I was just trying to give you guys an option. I kew it would be better if the teacher introduced the idea and not me just because I knew Lightning would act the way he is now._

"Yeah... That was a little unexpected. and while Wolf Creek is a really great school, I don't think we want to go that direction Dad."

_And that's fine. Just tell idiot next to you that it was only a suggestion!_

"I know Dad, I will Dad."

_Good... I love you.. Tell the kids I love them to._

"I will, love you too Dad. Bye."...

So Lightning and Sally sat their oldest son on the couch between them while the twins were off playing so they could discuss the situation. Sally began with "So you remember how you told us that Conner was being.. That Conner would cry a lot?" Colt nodded. "Could it be because you might be being mean to him?" She asked her son. Colt shrugged answering "He's mean first.." Lightning sighed asking "Well what does he really do to you Colt?" Colt looked to his Father answering "Well.. He's always like.. Like..." The child was trying to think.

Sally spoke up asking "Have you been calling Conner names and throwing things at him?" Colt didn't move or answer. Lightning then asked "Did you call him a slutty bitch?" Sally snapped "LIGHTING!" He only held up his hand and motioned her to stop and wait. Colt looked at hid Dad and nodded a little. Lightning sighed asking "Do you know what that means?" Colt shook his head. "Don't use words that you don't know, okay?" Colt nodded. Sally then added in saying "You don't call anyone names anyway Colt.. It's not nice."

Colt only defended himself saying "But you call Daddy and that lady names and, and.. You called Mommy a bitch to." Lightning and Sally stared at each other. How? Just how? Lightning frowned and said "And I shouldn't have and I had to apologize to Mommy for it..." Sally nodded adding "And I had to apologize to Daddy for that." Colt nodded. "So you need to apologize to Conner for calling him names and hurting him. And you can't do it again, okay?" Sally instructed. Colt nodded then asked "But you didn't say sorry to that lady." Cruz. Sally lied saying "Yes, I did. I apologized already. You just.. Didn't see me kiddo." Colt's brows lowered.

Lightning's did to in all honesty and he snarled "He maybe young Sal, but he's not dumb." Sally quickly snapped with "So what do you want me to do?" "Just be honest with him." "Oh like how you were sick?" "That's different.." Lightning growled. Colt looked back and fourth at his parents snipping and bickering at each other. "Are you kidding me Lightning? What do you want than? Do YOU want me to apologize to that whore?" "HA! Right there! You are the one teaching Colt to call people names!" "NO, I.. I didn't mean that Colton, Mommy just." She stopped sudden as both parents realized that Colton was gone then SLAM!

They heard the bedroom door shut loud and hard. Sally stood up shouting "GET BACK DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW COLTON! WE ARE NOT DONE!" Lightning stood up and took Sally's hand saying "Leave him be.." "But Lightning! We have to deal with this!.. We can't just let him be a bully and treat someone else's kid like that." "I know.. But us yelling at each other isn't going to help him. We need to figure this out and be on the same page first." Sally stared at Lightning. For once, he was right. Sally sighed and nodded. "Yeah.. Okay.." She softly admitted. Lightning pulled Sally close to him and held her in his arms. She nestled against him asking "What are we going to do?.." Lightning sighed answering "Well... I think after this Le Mans thing.. I need to seriously reconsider my part in the racing world.. I just.. I can't find an even balance here. And I have to put he kids first..."

Kids.. Mindy. Sally pulled away as if she could read his mind. Knowing he was thinking of his newborn daughter. "I'm sorry I called Cruz a whore.." She muttered softly. Lightning snickered and shrugged saying "I mean.. She knew I was married and didn't care to go after me. Now i'm a whore. You can call me that all you want. Just.. Maybe not in front of the kids so much." He joked. Sally snickered and rolled her eyes. They looked into each other's eyes. Hand in hand. "I love you Lightning.." "I love you to Sally." He replied and hugged her close in his arms. Still.. Always wondering. How was this suppose to work with the new baby?

_BBBbzzzzz. BBBBbzzzzz_. Sally's phone. She pulled away and reached into her pocket. "It's Jesse." She announced before answering the phone. "Hello?.. He's awake?!.. Great!.. Yeah, Yeah, I'll tell Lightning." Sally hung up and Lightning asked "Bobby's awake?" Sally nodded. Lightning was relieved! His friend was alive! "I.. I need to"-"Go ahead. You should go see him and talk to him." Said Sally. Lightning smiled and kissed her cheek before rushing off. Sally sighed and stood in the quiet room of the house. She was thinking about it. About Mindy and Cruz. She really didn't want to be a part of this, but to be with Lightning meant she had no real choice in the matter, right?...

Lightning walked into the room. Bobby was sitting up in bed. Jesse sitting on the end of it. "Hey Bobby.." Lightning greeted. Bobby looked over. The man did look horrible. "McQueen.. Good to see you.." he replied. Lightning walked over and Jesse got up saying "I'll leave you two for a moment." Bobby only whined "No.. Don't go yet.." Jesse leaned over to his face and kissed his forehead assuring that she wasn't leaving for good yet and just going down to grab a bottled water.

Bobby sighed and watched Jesse leave. Once alone, Lightning said "I'm glad to see you're going to be okay.." Bobby smiled at that. "Does Heather know yet?..." asked Lightning. Bobby nodded and swallowed painfully. "Yeah, uh.. She's not comin.." He muttered. Lightning frowned hearing that. "Man I.. I'm sorry Bobby.." Replied Lightning. Bobby shrugged then announced "So the street racer... I.. I never got a good look at him.. I raced him and tried pushing him and.. Then I went through the rail and over that ledge.. I'm sorry.." "It was Jackson." Announced Lightning. Bobby's brows lowered. "What?" He asked. "Yeah, it was Jackson. He was the street racer it turns out."

Bobby couldn't believe it and shook his head. "Why? What-Why would he be street racing?" He asked. Lightning shook his head answering "Says that's the only way he could sense no one wants to hire him." Bobby thought a moment before reminding Lightning that he did want to possibly hire that street racer. Lightning sighed saying "No. Not after sleeping with Sally like he did." Bobby quickly got angry and snapped "I crashed trying to get that racer for you! I literally could have died and for what!? Nothing!? You had better hire him McQueen! You owe me!" Lightning stared at his friend. He did sort of feel like he owed Bobby after this one. "I'll think about it.." said Lightning.

Bobby frowned then asked "You think Jesse might"-"No." "But McQueen, she"-"Bobby, I'm going to stop you right there. Getting back with an ex never works." "But you are back with Sally!" "And it's not that great!" Lightning shouted. Bobby didn't like that answer. Lightning sat on the end of the bed and explained. "I'm not saying it's impossible Bobby, but... It's not healthy. And what about Alrick and.. The baby?" Bobby shrugged replying "Yeah, you're right.. It's funny I guess.. Jesse wanted a family and to settle down and I didn't so we got a divorce and then I wind up getting re married and having two kids.. That's.. That's great huh.." He faked a small smile.

Lightning sighed. What was he suppose to tell his friend to do. "Yeah, I'm not the best person to be giving relationship advice Bobby.. You know that." Lightning explained. The two sat there, quiet. Knock knock. The two looked towards the door to see Cal. "CAL!" Exclaimed Bobby with a smile! Cal walked in and was so happy to see Bobby was awake and healing. "Bobby Swift! I knew you would be okay." He walked over and gently hugged his friend. "Jesse is here. Can you believe that!?" Asked Bobby. Cal looked at Lightning before replying "Yeah.. That's great Bobby... How you feelin?" "I'll be okay in a week or so.." "That's good Bobby." replied Cal. Then Bobby said "Oh. Did Light tell ya? The street racer was Jackson." Cal looked at Lightning like really? Lightning nodded.

Cal sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Why? Why would.. Oh for Chrysler's sake.." Cal muttered. "What are we gonna do Light?" he asked. Lightning sighed thinking. What were they to do and then add in the problems at home with Colton. Lightning shook his head answering "I.. I have to put my kids first.. Colt is having trouble in school and.. And I can't keep.. Leaving him." Cal nodded asking "So what do you think we should do? Quit?" Lightning didn't answer. At least not at first. He didn't want to quit, but he needed to find a balance between work and family. "I don't know guys.. I.. I don't know.." He admitted. Bobby and Cal looked at each other. Lightning was going back to a low, low place and that wasn't good.

"We can figure it out." Bobby assured. Cal nodded in agreement. "For sure." He added. Lightning snickered with a smile and thanked his friends for the support. "First thing first.. I gotta get back to town and do something with that school.. Cleo is the only one there the students can see and speak to easily and I don't like that." Lightning announced. Cal nodded agreeing. "Me to. I think we need to bump the training. Time we get these kids in real race cars and seeking real sponsors." "You think their ready for that?" Asked Lightning. Cal snickered answering "Not really, but.. If we push training, maybe within a month. By the time you leave for France," Lightning agreed. It sounded like a good plan.

"The suit is ready Light." Cal reminded. Lightning sighed and nodded saying "Yeah, but.. I'm not. My heart is weak guys.. I can't make it through the qualifying lap easily." "Sure you can." Said Bobby. "You get a time frame. Take a break and finish it out slowly." Lightning nodded and frowned a bit. "That would put me in last.." "But you would make it through alive without any complications." said Cal. Lightning shrugged. He really wanted to do better. He really wanted to race the race...

Lightning returned home late. He locked up and headed up to the bedroom where he saw Sally laying in bed. He walked over quietly and kissed her good night before going to take a shower. The shower felt amazing. Just standing under the hot water.. Feeling it run down his face and back. He was a bit depressed, stressed out, wishing he was younger and healthier and wishing.. Honestly a part of him wished he had never met Cruz. He missed the feelings he had for sally, but.. Cruz wasn't entirely to blame for that.

Lightning and Sally's marriage was failing long before Cruz and the accident. Lightning knew that. But they were trying. Trying to make it work. Lightning dried off and slipped into some boxers, brushed his teeth and headed to bed. He covered up and got comfortable then "How is he?" Asked Sally. Lightning rolled over and looked at her answering "He's okay. He's got some resting and healing to do, but he'll be fine." "That's good. Are you okay?" "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Asked Lightning. Sally shrugged.

Lightning yawned then said "I have to get back to Radiator Springs..." "Already?" Asked Sally. Lightning nodded. Sally frowned saying "What about Colt? The meeting with Conner and his parents is in a few days to." "I'll be back for that and.. I was actually thinking... What if I take Colt with me?" "To Radiator Springs?" "Yea." "No." Sally answered firmly.

"What? Why not?" Lightning asked. Sally turned away answering "Because Cleo is there.." "He would be with me the entire time. We could get some one on one, Father and son bonding time in. He needs it.. I need it.." Lightning admitted. Sally still said "No. I'm sorry, but the answer is no. You are not taking Colton with you." Lightning's brows lowered. "It's not Cleo is it?" He asked. "It's me. You don't trust me." He snarled.

Sally sighed and rolled back over, facing him, replying "I'm sorry.. I just.. You still haven't.. Been exactly clean and.. I would be so stressed out and worried the entire time.. I'm sorry, but I can't let you take Colton or even the twins anywhere yet.. Not until I feel comfortable. You'll just have to explain to Colt that you have to do some more work stuff like usual, okay?" She then turned away again. Lightning hated that. She really didn't trust him anymore. "Yeah.. Okay.." Lightning muttered before rolling over and facing the other side of the room as well. He just wasn't in a mood to fight her and was so tired from the last couple of days. Tonight though, tonight he felt so distant and apart from his wife. He hated that feeling...

Lightning set down his duffle and knelt down in front of his oldest son. Sally watched from a distance while the twins were asleep still. It was an early morning. Colt still had on his monster truck pajamas and holding a stuffed kitty. Lightning sighed and looked his son in his sleepy little teal, blue eyes. "Hey.. I have to go back to Radiator Springs for a few days, but I'm coming back.." Colt rubbed his eyes and asked "Why?.." "It's work stuff Colt." "Racing?" "Yeah, racing.." Said Lightning. Colt frowned and asked "Why can't I come?.." Lightning sighed and looked over at Sally. She shook her head.

Lightning frowned answering "Because you have to stay here and look after Mom for me. Remember what we talked about to.. And I'll be back in a few days in time to meet with that kid Conner and his parents with you, okay?" Colt nodded asking "You promise?.." Lightning nodded. "I promise. Hey.. You know.. When I get back, maybe I convince your Mother into letting me take you out to the track out here. I can take you for a ride in a real race car maybe." Colt's eyes lit up as he gasped. "REALLY!?" He asked. Lightning shrugged answering "Well we have to get the go ahead with your Mom first, but yeah." Colt wrapped his arms around his Father's neck tightly.

Lightning hugged his son close. Oh how he didn't want to let go. Taking in the scent of his son. The feeling of his little heart beating against him. Lightning knew he was coming to a time in his life where he would have to quit being part of the racing world for good at this rate. He just couldn't keep screwing up his son like this and he couldn't figure out a balance. If he could, he would. But Sally not wanting to move back and live in Radiator Springs was kind of making things a bit more complicated to.

Lightning stood up and messed his kid's hair then tossed his bag into the car. Sally sighed and crossed her arms. She really didn't want Lightning to go, but she couldn't keep leaving the kids either. Lightning walked up to his wife and hugged her. "I love you Sally.." "I love you to Stickers.. Be safe please..." She asked. Lightning nodded and looked into her eyes. "I will be and I'll be back. You know that." Sally nodded and she did know he would. Luckily, Lightning would have Cal and Meg kind of looking out for him while he was back in town.

Lightning kissed Sally gently. The kiss wasn't short, but a long and meaningful kiss. As if it might be their last. It wouldn't be, but it was that kind of feeling with it. Lightning then got into his car and backed out the drive way and waved his wife and oldest goodbye as he drove away, but.. Looking at them in the rear mirrors was heart breaking. Colton.. Colton couldn't take this much more. He cried into his Mother's arms as the car drove away in the distance.

Sally held her son close then picked him up. Man he was getting too big for that really though. She began to think about the idea of moving back to Radiator Springs again. Because then Lightning wouldn't have to drive back and fourth and be there and gone and back again every other day or so. She just.. Didn't really want to.. But she began to feel that she needed to for their children. But of course.. Sally was use to making the sacrifices she had to for Lightning's career. She was just tired of it at times...

Lightning pulled up to the V8 cafe in town and parked the car. He was going in to grab something for dinner later once he got settled into his room. Lightning walked in and was surprised to see Cruz in the corner booth. But it wasn't just Cruz. It was Cruz, Miguel and Cleo.. Cleo holding Mindy. That did not settle well with Lightning at all and he marched right over there, making himself known.

"Cruz." He called. Cruz looked at him and smiled! "Lightning! I'm glad to finally see you. Yeah, I decided to have one of my brother's drive me and the kids up." She exclaimed. Lightning glared at Cleo and said "Give me my daughter." Cleo looked up and laughed saying "Oh relax Daddy. I won't drop her or anything." She joked. Lightning didn't think it was very funny though. "Cleo." He growled. "Give me my daughter." He was firm and serious. Cruz looked at Cleo who saw the seriousness in Lightning. Cleo stood up and handed the newborn to Lightning carefully then walked away.

Lightning looked down at the little baby in his arms. Not going to lie, he fell in love with her instant. This was his daughter! He loved her just as much as the others. Lightning smiled as he gazed at her face. Such sweet innocence. "Lightning." Called Cruz. Lightning looked at her asking "Yeah, um.. What are you doing here? Why didn't you call?" "I did. It went to voice mail every time. Are you?... Avoiding me?" She asked. Lightning sat down next to her answering "No. No, of course not Cruz. I've just been so busy back with Sally and the kids." He admitted.

Cruz nodded then asked "Well, I'm back. We're back. You want to... Talk or anything?" Lightning raised a brow then glanced at Mindy in his arms. They did need to, but he looked at Cruz who just looked so drained and tired. "Not right now, not tonight. Hey, why don't I keep Mindy for the night and you get some extra rest." "Really!?" Exclaimed Cruz. Lightning chuckled answering "Yeah. I'll... Even take Miguel off your hands as well." Cruz smiled and looked over at her son then back at Lightning asking "Are you sure? A newborn like.. Never sleeps. Think you can handle that?"

Lightning chuckled again with a smile answering "I've done the baby thing a few times Cruz. She's my daughter, I want to. And Miguel and I need to learn to get along and get to really know each other anyway. Why not?" Cruz turned to her son asking "Do you think you could spend the night with Mr. McQueen?.. He's your little sister's Dad." Miguel stared at Lightning for a moment then back at his Mother answering with a shrug. Cruz turned to Lightning explaining "He's a bit shy." "That's fine. Ece has always been a bit shy, I handle shy. Just drop them off at my hotel room around... Seven? That gives me a few hours to get settled and shower and get some stuff for them to eat later or snack." Cruz nodded and thanked Lightning over and over. She really could use the sleep because caring for a newborn and toddler alone was pretty dang difficult!...

Knock knock. Lightning opened his door to see Cruz with baby Mindy in a car seat, a diaper bag on her shoulder and a glider like rocker in her other hand and Miguel standing next to her. Lightning smiled greeting "Hey guys. Glad to see you all. Especially you Miguel." Miguel seemed very shy at the moment. Cruz gently pushed her son saying "Go on in." Miguel hesitated, but did as he was told. Cruz walked in and set the car seat on the floor and then the rocker sleeper then handed Lightning the diaper bag. "Everything you should need is there. Including breast milk. You'll need to put that in the fridge by the way." Lightning glanced in the bag for a moment as Cruz continued. "I also put some things in there of Miguel's." "Great." Lightning exclaimed with a smile. Cruz knelt down and unbuckled Mindy and got her out gently as she stood up. "Now, are you sure about this Lightning?" She asked.

Lightning snickered answering "Yeah, why? You don't trust me?" He asked. Cruz raised a brow answering "I do trust you.. Just that Mindy is so... Little and a new born. And.. Miguel.." "We'll be fine. I got a few movies I grabbed at the store. He can pick one out." "Oh, well... Sure I guess. I don't usually give him much tv before bed." Explained Cruz.

Lightning's brows raised. "Oh.. I'm sorry. We don't have to watch tv. We can.. Read a story or something.." "No, it's fine. I really am grateful for this Lightning. I am so, so tired... I really can't express my gratitude." Cruz replied. Lightning chuckled saying "It's fine, really. I want to do this for you." Cruz sighed and then kissed Mindy on her tiny, little, new born head before handing her over to her father. Lightning gazed at his daughter then watched Cruz kneel down and hug and kiss Miguel good night saying "I love you so much. I will be back in the morning." Miguel nodded and hugged his Mother back.

Cruz stood up and smiled at Lightning, thanking him again before kissing Mindy once more and saying good night to Miguel once more as well then finally leaving and heading to her motel for a nice, hot, quiet bath and good night rest. Lightning locked the door then kicked open the rocker bed for Mindy and set her in it. "There we go baby.." He said as he looked down at her. He loved this little baby so much already. She was so perfect.

Lightning took the diaper bag and found the milk and placed it into the small fridge then looked over at Miguel asking "Do you know how to use the potty?" Miguel nodded without a word. "Great." Replied Lightning. They stared at each other. "Um..." Lightning thought a moment. "Want to pick out a movie? I can rock Mindy while we watch it." Miguel looked over across the room at the small pile of movies then said "Yeah.." Quietly. He walked over and sorted out the movies. Looking at the cases before finally picking one called Bubble gups.

Lightning walked over and took the movie complimenting "Good choice. This is one of Ece's favorites." He went and put it in then asked "Do you want something to drink? A snack?" Then Mindy began crying. "Hold on." Said Lightning as he quickly rushed to Mindy's side and picked her up, bouncing and swaying her gently. "SShhh sshh shhh. It's okay Mindy.. I'm here.." Miguel watched closely. Coking his head a bit to the side. Watching Lightning carefully.

Lightning noticed and asked "What do you think of your little sister?" Miguel shrugged answering "She's okay." Lightning snickered as he tried jnot to laugh and grabbed a bottle then sat down with Miguel and pressed play on the movie for them. Miguel stared at Lightning and eventually Said "I'm thirsty..." Lightning nodded replying "There's some juice boxes in the fridge, can you get it yourself?" Miguel nodded then made his way over, grabbed a drink then sat down next to Lightning to watch the movie...

Hours went by. Mindy was passed out asleep in her rocker bed, but Miguel, as tired as he was.. Couldn't sleep. He and Lightning at on the couch and watched very single kids movie Lightning had gotten. Lightning yawned asking "Are you... Tired yet?" Miguel shook his head saying "I miss my Mom..." Lightning sighed. Thinking. what was he suppose to do? What would make Miguel feel safer.

"How about another story?" Suggested Lightning. He had already read two trying to get Miguel to sleep. Miguel shook his head and began to whimper as he repeated "I want my Mommy..." The tears gathered in his eyes. Lightning's eyes widened. "Crap. Crap, please don't cry.. Um.. Why, why don't we try um.. Calling her..." Miguel nodded. So Lightning got up and grabbed his phone. This is when he noticed the text from Sally.

_Hey, hope you made it there saftey. Call me tonight please..._

_-Sally_

Lightning looked at the time. Nearly midnight. Surely Sally was in bed by now. He was not going to tell her that Cruz was here either. That would only make her flip out even more. Lighting quickly texted Cruz in hopes of sort of warning her then sat down next to Miguel saying "I'll call her then put the phone on the table here, alright?" Miguel nodded. So Lightning dialed Cruz's number and pushed speaker phone before placing the phone onto the table. It rang just a few short tones before Cruz answered.

_Hey baby._

"Mama... I want to be with you.."

_Well what's wrong? Aren't you having fun with Mr. McQueen?_

"um.. Yeah, but I can't sleep.. I miss you.."

_Have you tried closing your eyes baby?_

"Yes.. Mama I'm tired..."

_Well.. Try sleeping._

"Mama, please... I want you.." He began to cry.

Lightning took the phone and began speaking "What do you want me to do?"

_Nothing. I'll be over in a moment. How's Mindy?_

"Asleep for now."

_Okay. Thanks anyways. I'll be there in about... Fifteen?_

"Okay, see you soon." He hung up then said "You Mom is on her way, don't worry." Miguel sniffled and wiped his eyes and nose then cuddled up against Lightning. It was unexpected and.. Kind of nice to know that he wanted him for the time being...

**Knock, knock, knock.**

Lightning quickly opened the door to Cruz saying "SSsshhhh.. He's asleep." Cruz's eyes widened. "Seriously? What changed?" She asked in a whisper as she walked in. Lightning closed the door softly answering "He just lay up with me on the couch and passed out." Cruz walked over, wearing a soft black robe by the way, and checked on Miguel who was covered up and asleep on the couch. "That's great Lightning. Thank you." She said with a smile. Cruz then checked on Mindy who began to wake up. She gently picked up her baby and asked "Mind if I nurse her here?" Lightning's eyes widened as he answered "No, not at all. Go right ahead. I'm gonna go change." "Okay." Cruz smiled as she sat down to begin nursing the baby.

It wasn't long. Lightning walked out and sat with Cruz as she rocked Mindy back to sleep. She gazed at Miguel and then to Lightning, saying "I think I'm going to gently wake Miguel up and take him back to my room.. I'd hate for him to wake up screaming or something because he thought I was coming to take him with me." Lightning shook his head and said "No, don't do that. Just.. Stay here for the night. If anything, I can take your room for tonight." "You'd do that for me?" Asked Cruz. Lightning nodded with a smile.

Cruz let out a sigh replying "Wow... Just.. Thanks so much for being here for me... Or really just being so willing to help. Seriously. It means so much to me." Lightning nodded saying "I'm happy to do it. I want to Cruz." Mindy was asleep. So Lightning gently took her from Cruz then set her into the rocker bed. Cruz stretched and yawned. Nearly 1,30 am now. "Wow... It is.. Late." She joked, but it really was.

Lightning agreed with a nod. "Yeah. Yeah, it is. I think I'm gonna head out. Mind if I take your room for tonight?" He asked. Cruz shook her head answering "Not at all. Let me just..." She reached into her robe's pocket and realized she left her room key and Lightning could see it on her face. He sighed saying "You left it in your room.." ".. Ha. ha... Yeah.. Guess so... Look, we're... Adults. I'll just.. Take the couch with Miguel tonight." She suggested. Lightning shook his head saying "No, you take the bed. I can move Miguel into bed with you once you get comfortable." Cruz shrugged saying "Okay.."

Cruz went to the bed with Lightning close behind. He grabbed his phone from the side table and pulled back the covers saying "There you go. You get some sleep and don't worry about Mindy if you hear her wake up. I'll get her." "Are you sure?" Cruz asked as she loosened the robe then dropped it to the floor. She was wearing a maroon red, silk, short night gown with spaghetti straps and part of Lightning wondered.. Was she doing this on purpose? Cruz noticed him staring and asked "What? What is it?" Lightning's eyes looked up answering "Nothing. That's... A nice... Gown.." So stupid.

Cruz glanced down at it then quickly covered her breasts that were a bit bigger right now and grabbed the blanket and pulled it up to cover her body as she blushed. "SORRY! I.. I wanted to wear something nice sense it was, I was... It's... Not like what you're probably thinking, I swear!.. I just"-"Calm down Cruz. It's fine. I'll go get Miguel and put him in bed with you so I can take the couch." Lightning said with a smile. Cruz sighed then asked "Wait.. You want to... Watch some tv for a bit? I'm tired, but I have a hard time sleeping once I'm up." She admitted. Lightning stared. Something didn't seem right about this and then he glanced over at the kids. Both still asleep. "Uh... Sure, I guess." He then walked over and sat down on the bed next to Cruz...

Cruz began to wake up. She smiled as she felt the heat of his body against her's. Then she slowly opened her eyes. Wait a sec... That was Lightning all cuddled up with her last night. And that's not all. She could feel him. His erection against her ass. That couldn't be right, could it? Cruz wriggled her ass gently against him and it made him tkae a deep breath through his nose as he adjusted. She could feel it more. That was his member, hard and ready against her body. Lightning could smell her. Her hair was so soft against his face and her scent.. Fresh coconuts and a beach like smell. Very floral. She smelled so good. His hand rubbed down her hip and thigh, her skin was so soft. Then suddenly, he realized this was Cruz. THIS WAS CRUZ! He opened his eyes and jumped back! THUD! Falling out of bed to the hard floor!

Cruz quickly sat up calling "Oh my god! Lightning!?" She stared down at him. Lightning quickly grabbed the pillow and covered it over his lap as he blushed saying "I must have.. Fallen asleep.." He smiled awkwardly. Cruz stared at him. Not sure what to say in this moment in this situation. Was it bad that.. This felt so.. Normal. Mindy then began crying. Lightning and Cruz stared at each other for a moment or so more then Lightning asked "Can you.. Uh.."-"Right, yeah." Said Cruz as she hopped out of bed and put on her robe and rushed out to take care of the baby. Lightning sighed and shook his head. Glaring at his lap growling "No." To himself...

Lightning walked out of the room to see Cruz ricking Mindy and feeding her a bottle. Miguel was already eating some cereal at the small table. Cruz smiled greeting "Morning." Lightning snickered replying "Good morning." As he began making some coffee. Cruz watched him, glancing down at Mindy from time to time. Lightning then turned around asking "Do you want anything for breakfast? I don't have much, but.. Cereal, coffee, eggs, pancakes." Cruz shook her head answering "No, I'm just gonna go by the store later anyway. I have been craving a fresh fruit salad like crazy lately." She laughed. Lightning smiled at her then fixed his coffee.

Cruz thought about how to ask her question and slowly began "Um.. I was thinking this.. Crazy idea and.. What would you say if maybe I asked if I could work for you again?" Lightning stared at Cruz. A little shocked she even asked that. He walked over and sat on the couch across from her answering "Probably not.. What about racing? Don't you want to go back?" Cruz nodded. "Yeah, but the kids.. I know you said you'd help, but..." "I understand. It's hard to find a balance." Lightning admitted.

Cruz sighed then asked "So where's Sally? I thought she'd be with you honestly." "Back in California with the kids." Lightning answered. "She uh.. She really doesn't want to move back here. I think it's just because of.. Some.. Things that happened with.. Someone here.." He frowned. Cruz was quiet for a moment then softly said "I'm sorry for earlier.. I didn't mean to... Make you... Firm..." Lightning raised a brow replying "It's fine. It wasn't you, I can't control it." "You can't control it?" Cruz giggled. Lightning glared snapping "I'm a guy, it happens. We fall asleep and it goes up. Don't make a big deal about it and Sally can not know that we.. Fell asleep like that." "Why not? It's not like the affair thing. We have a new born and we were tired and the bed was rather comfortable and we just drifted to sleep."

Lightning nodded growling "Yeah, but that's not the way she'll see it. Plus, I shouldn't have even stayed once you were staying. I should have just gotten another room." He admitted. Cruz rolled her eyes. She honestly hated how controlling Sally was over Lightning. Lightning deserved better in her eyes. Lightning sipped his coffee then announced "I'm going to head over to the academy here in a bit. I need to go over some papers and train in the new suit. You can call if you need me and I don't know, maybe we can do dinner or something and really talk about a plan because this is.. This is messed up and.. And Sally is so uncomfortable with all this and.. I don't know. We need a plan." Cruz nodded and agreed with that, they did need a plan...

Lightning put on the suit, got in the race car. He started her up and let it idle for a minute or two. Thinking, over thinking about this. He had set the suit to a low heart rate. He could do this. He took his heart medication down with a sip of water. He could do this. Think calm thoughts, think calming thoughts. Don't stress... Don't breathe to fast.. Calm.. Think calm. Breathe slow. He gunned the car down the dirt track, first turn, second turn, down the straight, third and fourth turn, turn right to go left and a few more laps before the suit glowed red and pulsed. Lightning slowed down, pulled over and stopped the car.

He took a few deep breaths. Trying to control his breathing.. Breathe in and out.. In.. And out. The suit slowly stopped blinking a red pulse and then turned green. Lightning was excited to see it worked. Again. He gunned the car down the dirt track! First turn, second turn, down the straight, third and fourth turn, turn right to go left and a few more laps before the suit glowed red and pulsed. Lightning slowed down, pulled over and stopped the car.

Fewer laps than the last round. Lightning got control of his breathing again. Again. He drove the car fast down the dirt track,first turn, second turn, down the straight, third and fourth turn, turn right to go left and a few more laps before the suit glowed red and pulsed. Lightning slowed down, pulled over and stopped the car a little roughly this time. He was growing frustrated. He slowly breathed. In and out. Closing his eyes and trying to calm down. Breathe slow.

First turn, second turn, down the straight, third and fourth turn, turn right to go left, the suit glowed red and pulsed through the veins. Lightning slowed down, pulled over and stopped the car. Angry, he pulled the wheel out the car and tossed it out the window. "FUCK!" He yelled. His heart rate wasn't getting any slower. He knew he could take more pills to slow it down, but after what happened before, no.

Lightning sat there.. Breathing.. Trying not to get too upset about this, but how? How was he suppose to do this without passing out. He was going to die. Over thinking there, but what did you think would happen if you suddenly pass out in the driver seat of a car going close to 200 miles an hour on a race track? He was scared and frustrated and done. Done for the day...

Lightning sat at the entrance office desk and began looking at and through the students' paperwork from the last couple of days. The three boys were doing well, just not well enough to send out to sponsors really. Then Lightning checked his email finding a new student application. He honestly found that odd and abit surprising. He opened it and read over the file.

Name: Maggie Carlson.

High school diploma, graduated honors, top of her class, cheer captain, played soccer, basket ball and soft ball. Won multiple go kart series. She seemed like a good student to take into the academy. Lightning thought about it though. What was the future of the academy? He just began thinking that maybe bow wasn't the time to be taking in more students with it being so uncertain.

Sally didn't want to move back here and that was making things really complicated. What else could he do? It's not like he could just move the academy. Then that stuck a moment. What if he did move the academy? Move the academy to California. Surely he could find the land and it would be next to a real race track. It didn't seem like such a bad idea really. He would help the students relocate and Cal... Not sure if Cal would be up for the move, but if so, it could work well. And maybe he could find some way to rid himself of Cleo for good in that move. Maybe.

Lightning continued checking his email. Going through it and trashing most of it when he saw one form Cleo which struck odd. He hesitated. What if it were some nasty photo? Well, then he could fire her. So you could say he opened it with hopes it might be something disturbing and it was, but now like he was hoping.

It was a video clip. Of him. Drunk. On city streets. Under it read, 'Here, I found this on a news blog site. Thought you'd love to see it. What were you thinking? lol' Lightning pressed the play button and it took a second to load, but once it did.. It was just a clip, dark, at night. Lightning was staggering against a building near the cross walk. Holding onto the wall to even stand. He was drunk or on something. Lightning sighed as he watched the clip. Some punks walked up to him and messed with him a bit. Shoving him against a wall and taking his wallet out then tossing it back down and running off.

Lightning clicked off his email. He couldn't watch it anymore. He hated that he did those things. That he would do that to his wife and kids and friends. No more though. Lightning was determined to stay clean, period! "Hello!?..." Called a familiar male's voice. Lightning looked up to see Jackson enter the academy. This really put Lightning in a mood fast. "Why are you here Storm?" Lightning asked in a growl. Jackson walked up to the desk answering "What were you thinking the other night?" More of asking a question, sorry. Lightning stood up and ordered the young man to leave, but Jackson didn't budge. "Do you know what kind of stress and pain you put on Sally that night!?" Asked Jackson. Lightning walked around the desk, grabbed Jackson's arm and began pulling the kid to the exit. "I don't have to take this." Growled Lightning. Jackson yanked his arm away snapping "YES YOU DO!"

Lightning stopped and stared at the kid who continued. "That woman loves you and you treat her like shit! She was so scared that you might have overdosed and killed yourself! Why!? Why are the drugs that good to you, I don't get it? I had to watch her try to open that car up and give up and cry and that look she gave me.. She thought she was watching you die man!" Jackson yelled as he shoved Lightning back at the chest. Lightning sighed with a frown.

Jackson only continued "That woman is such an amazing woman and deserves so much better than you! I am.. Am... I am sick of seeing her hurt because you want to run around and do whatever the hell you want in a car, with women! It's sick! You're sick! And what, what does that say? Do you actually even love her?.. I see her run back to you all the time and then you just.. Fuck around with her. She does not deserve that, she's a queen! Treat her like one dammit! I shouldn't even be telling you this, you should just know it!" Lightning stared. Jackson was right on some level.

"I hate you. Not because you fucked with Cruz or had a baby with her or for everything you did with Cleo. I don't hate you for being better than me or being able to race while I can't, or doing the drugs.. Not even for taking my sight away for sleeping with her!... I hate you because I see how little your respect is for her! Fuck you... I hope you fucking realize how good she is McQueen. How lucky you are that that woman is even with you because any man would kill for her. The fact she was raped while you what? Did a line or some shit?" "HEY!" "HEY! WAKE UP!" Yelled Jackson to Lightning's face! "You don't deserve her love and she doesn't deserve your arrogance!" Jackson had enough, he said what he said and began to leave. Stomping out towards the doors. "Wait.." Called Lightning.

Jackson stopped and turned around. he didn't really know why he did though because there was nothing Lightning could say to make him respect him again. Lightning continued with "You're right, okay?... I screwed up a lot Jackson.." He admitted. Lightning thought about what he owed Bobby, what Sally asked of him. "Look.. I want you here. I need your talents. How about you come here and work here as a trainer. I.. Maybe.. Could start your training back up as well.. Help you clean cut your corners and maybe get you racing again.."

Jackson snickered and shook his head as he looked at Lightning. "Does Cleo still work here?" He asked. Lightning nodded, because she did. Jackson sighed answering with a frown "Than no. I'll never work around that woman and if she really did what you say she did to you, you wouldn't either. Fuck.. She killed so many racers.. Why would you trust her around these kids McQueen?..." Lightning didn't really and he really didn't know how to explain the situation to Jackson in just a few words. So Jackson left...


	61. he loves her not who you think

Sally, the kids, and Carson all sat at the table for a nice dinner together as a family. Kids were chattering and sort of playing with their food though while Carson started up conversation with his daughter. "So.. You talked to Ashley about Colton?" He asked. Sally nodded answering "yes, and we are going to handle it. Lightning and I have a meeting with Conner and his parents in a few days." "If he shows up or stays long enough to make it." Growled Carson. Sally glared saying "Well.. Besides that, Colt is doing really well in school." "Of course he is!" Carson exclaimed with a smile. "He is my grand son after all." He chuckled. That did make Sally smile a bit seeing her Father proud of Colton academically.

"How are the twins doing in prep?" Asked Carson. Sally smiled answering happily "Very well. Both will be ready to start actual school soon." "That's good news. I'm glad to hear that they are all doing so well. Did you look into Wolf Creek?" "I did..." Sally admitted. "And?" Asked Carson. Sally sighed answering "And I really don't like the idea of sending Colt away like that.. A boarding school?... Dad... He needs us and his siblings." Carson shrugged saying "You did great there and didn't seem to miss your brother what so ever." Sally just glared a bit at her Dad for that one to.

"But that's fine. It's not for the soft hearted." Carson explained. "How's... Lightning? You two doing alright?" He asked. Sally sipped her water and nodded answering "Yeah.. Things are fine." "Seems like you're lying Sally.." "Well I'm not. Lightning and I are great. Please don't try telling me how I need to leave him again.. Please..." She pleaded. Carson frowned a bit. He wasn't, but now he really wasn't. "He's always with that academy huh?" Carson mentioned. Sally nodded saying "Yeah, he is.." She didn't like it. Carson snickered replying "I thought once racers retire, they finally settle down and.. Take the easy road, you know?" He joked.

Sally nodded muttering "Yeah.. Me to. Lightning had students there though. I mean, he's doing quite well really." She bragged. Carson nodded as he ate. "Actually... Dad... I have been meaning to talk to you about that." "About what?" "Well.. Lightning and I are planning to go to France." "Might be good for the two of you." "Well... Yes, but it's for a race." She explained. Carson stared silent for a moment. Seriously? "He's racing again?" He asked. Sally sighed explaining "Well.. It's more complicated than that. His Mother's will states that he has to at least try to qualify for the race to let any of the kids get their place in the will." Carson sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was going to get a head ache already from this.

He then whined a bit, saying "Lightning is such a selfish man.. Sally"-"Dad, please... I just brought it up because I want to ask you to keep the kids while we're away... Please?" She asked. Carson sighed and thought a moment. He stared at the kids at his daughter then nodded answering "Yeah, of course. You know I can't say no to these kids, but... Only if you start to seriously consider Wolf Creek for Colt here. He needs stability. And Lightning is anything but." Sally frowned, but nodded and agreed to take it into thought again.

Carson sipped his drink then asked "So how is he doing?" "Hmm?" Sally hummed. Carson shrugged saying "Lightning and his... Problems. Is he doing alright? Seems like he had a bit of a set back there." Sally nodded. "Yeah, he's doing really well. Um... And set backs are sort of normal.. You know um... The, the, the rehab center said that relapse is common.. I wouldn't call what happened a relapse exactly though." She admitted. Carson sighed and nodded. "Well I really hope the best for him." He replied and ate. Sally stared a moment at her Father. She kind of missed her husband.

"I'm thinking about moving back to Radiator Springs.." Sally announced. Carson stared at her asking "Why? Why would you want to do that?" Sally sighed answering "Well... Lightning and work. He has to keep going back and fourth and Colt.. Well, like you said.. He needs stability. If we were back there then Lightning would be home all the time." But Sally seemed hurt about it. Carson noticed and asked "What happened in Radiator Springs? Is it all the past with Lighting? Because honey.. If that's the problem, than I hate to tell you, but it will never go away." "No, it's not that." Sally corrected. "You know what, it's nothing. I don't want to talk about it."...

Lightning sat down in the elegant dining area. Low lights... candles.. You would almost think it was a date! But it wasn't. He even dressed nicely. Why? Who was he trying to impress tonight? Then he saw her walk in. Cruz. She got her bangs cut. They looked good over her forehead. She put on more make up than usual to. And her dress.. Wow. It was hot pink with long sleeves, went down to her knees. Wasn't exactly tight fitting, bit it looked good. Only, hot pink wasn't really her color.

Cruz walked over and sat down. Lightning sighed and complimented "You look great. I would have never thought you had a baby." Cruz smiled replying "Awe, thanks. But I so have." Lightning chuckled and smiled back. Cruz noticed his suit get up and glasses. "Got the old man glasses on I see.: She pointed out and teased. Lightning nodded admitting "I don't like them, but.. They help at night a lot." Cruz stared at him. This was nice. Just the two of them, in public.

"Thanks for getting the sitter. It's super nice to get out and thanks for dinner to!" Cruz exclaimed. Lightning nodded replying "You're welcome. I thought it might be nice if the two of us could have a more grown up conversation about the future." "Yeah.. I guess we do need to do that.." Cruz muttered, but she wasn't very happy about it. Lightning sighed and began "So.. Are you wanting to race?" He asked. Cruz nodded. "Yeah, I do.. It's just.. I already lost Miguel once and I don't want to go through that again and wind up losing Mindy to."

Lightning understood that. "I get it and you don't have to worry about that at all." "But my parents might"-"Can't do a thing because Mindy is mine. And.. I'd like to adopt Miguel to. I have no problem with it." "Really?" "Really." Lightning assured. Cruz was amazed! Lightning was just amazing to her! He was her hero! "Wow, I.. I can't believe it. You are just.. You're the best!" She exclaimed. Lightning snickered and smiled saying "Yeah, well.. Might need to tell Sally that from time to time."

Cruz's expression changed. "So.. I take it she still hates me and my kids, huh?" She asked. Lightning's brows lowered as she shook his head answering "Hate is a bit strong... I mean.. She doesn't exactly.. Like... You. But she doesn't blame the kids. They did nothing wrong and she knows that." He assured. Cruz nodded, thinking.

The waitress walked over and asked if they were ready to take orders. Cruz shook her head. So Lightning ordered water for himself, Cruz ordering a cocktail. Lightning raised a brow asking "So you are drinking whole breastfeeding. Is that okay?" He was concerned was all. Cruz nodded explaining "Yeah. Plus, I pumped like so much before coming here.. My boobs are so sore.." Then she blushed and smiled awkwardly. "You.. Probably don't want to hear about that. Sorry." Lightning snickered with a smile replying "It's fine. I'm not twenty Cruz. It's normal. Sally never could though really. Not easily." He added.

Cruz cocked her head a bit asking "Why not? Is it because she's old?" Lightning stared a moment. Sally? Old? Cruz's brows raised as she quickly said "Not that she's old. Just like you.. Old.. Older.. Than me." Lightning sighed and rolled his eyes. That's right.. Cruz was younger. "Sorry.." She mumbled. Lightning nodded then said "Well.. Just take it easy on the drinking Cruz." "Of course! Don't want anything to happen like before.." She joked awkwardly.

Lightning stared at her and decided it was time to remind Cruz that "I do not have any feelings for you Cruz. What we had was a mistake and.. I look back and it was just you were at the right place at the right time. I probably would have began an affair with anyone at that time. You were just..." He paused, thinking. Cruz frowned saying "Easy..." "No, not easy. YOU just liked me and.. I took advantage of that. I shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry for that." He apologized.

Cruz nodded and thanked him. The waitress brought drinks and handed them out. Cruz sipped her's, Lightning his. It was quiet for a little bit there. "So.. France?" Asked Cruz. Lightning nodded answering "Yeah. Yeah, I guess so." "So you know I want to race again. Do you?" She asked. Lightning sighed answering "That's... A complicated question. Besides, I've had my run. It was a good one, but.. It's over." He didn't like that, but time he accepted it. Cruz frowned a bit then took his hand in her's. "Well you have my full support." She assured. That did make Lightning feel better about it.

"Anyway," Lightning began. "I was thinking sense you want to race... I could take the kids on the weekends. Every other weekend during the off seasons." "Yeah. Yeah! That would be great! Then I could race and still have them on week days." "Yeah, I'll come get them at your place sense you live so close to us in California and you just pick them up when you're back." "What about work here?" Cruz asked. Lightning shrugged explaining "Well.. I have a few ideas. At first, I figure I can just work here during the week days then head back to California before the weekend and then I'll have all the kids together at once. If I don't sell or move the academy."

Cruz raised a brow asking "Wait?.. Are you considering that? For real?" "Maybe." Answered Lightning. "And Sally?" Asked Cruz. "She's okay with only seeing you during the weekends with my kids to? I mean.. That's one, two... FIVE kids!.. I'm all for it, but wouldn't that.." She paused. She was going to ask if that would kind of kill their sex life. Oh fuck it. "Won't that like?... Kill your sex life?" She asked.

Lightning thought about that and nodded answering "I don't really have one anymore anyway. It's fine." Cruz's eyes widened. "Is she keeping sex from you again? Like before?" Lightning shook his head answering "No. I just... We just don't do it like we use to." "Why not? Are you attracted to her or not?" "Cruz.. Stop. It's fine. It's just.. I'm.. Old and tired and have heart complications and I'm still healing from the fight I had with Nick and I just don't feel it, okay?" "Well that's not what your dick said this morning against my ass." Cruz laughed.

Lightning glared replying "I told you.. I can't control it.." Cruz rolled her eyes and giggled quietly saying "So you can't control how hard it gets with me, but can't get in the mood with her?" She asked. Lightning was about to go off at her already, but instead just firmly said "Cruz.. Drop it. Besides, that is not what I said. I don't want you. I should have never taken advantage of you. Stop." He was very serious. Cruz cleared her throat muttering "Okay, yes.. Sorry Mr. McQueen.." Like instinct. Lightning sighed and looked away. The way she said it was just.. So submissive...

Sally got back to the house with the kids. They ran up to the door and Ece shouted "Mama! There's flowers!" With a smile. Sally locked up the car and walked up to the door where there on the porch, were a vase of large flowers. Sally opened the door for the kids so that they could run in then she picked up the vase and read the little card attached.

_I love you so much. See you soon -Lightning_

Sally smiled and sighed. It was a nice thing to have from him...

Lightning was on the entrance computer at the academy doing some re search on trying to find something that could maybe help him keep his heart rate from rising so quickly besides his medication when Cleo walked into the academy. Lightning looked at her greeting "hello Cleo.." "Hi Lightning. You wanted to see me?" She asked as she approached.

Lightning nodded and explained "You sent me an email with a clip." Cleo sat down at the other side of the desk and nodded. "I did." "Why?" "Because I saw it on some social website and thought you might want to know that it's out there. I do have a heart silly." "Sure.. Well you need to get rid of it." He growled. Cleo giggled saying "That's not quite how the internet works." Lightning sighed replying "Anyway, that's not why I wanted to see you anyway." "Why than?" She asked.

Lightning minimized the browser before answering "I think I'd be willing to sell my share of the academy." Cleo's eyes widened. "Really?" She asked. Lightning nodded and explained "I just feel that it's time I maybe.. Move on. I really am thinking about closing this place and maybe even opening up a new one some place else." "So?... You just want out?" Cleo asked. Lightning nodded once more.

Cleo smiled and happily said "I would love to work out a deal with you Mr. McQueen.. I'm just afraid that.. You may not like my offer." "Hit me." "I will give you... Thirty thousand. If that. And you must include the cars and the suit." Lightning didn't mean to, but wound up laughing. "Oh dear God you are stupid." He laughed. "You really think I would sell you my academy and cars for thirty grand?!" He just found the idea so funny.

Cleo glared and crossed her arms. "I understand that it might seem a bit of a low ball offer Mr. McQueen.. But times are hard right now for everyone." She explained. Lightning shook his head and firmly growled "No. That offer is just an insult. And what suit?" "You know what suit. The one with the glowie things all over." Lightning's brows raised. That suit. "Nope.. No, I.. I don't think so. Besides, it doesn't quite work yet. It's a useless item." He lied. Cleo's brows lowered as she called him out on that. "That's a lie. I know lit works Lightning and I want it." "Why?" "So I can sell it to the highest bidder. It's worth something to you, so I want it." "well I can't sell it. It's not mine, it's Cal's design." Lightning explained.

Cleo sighed and shook her head saying "Than no deal. I want it all Lightning." Lightning snickered and shook his head. Cleo was ridiculous. "I'll think about it." He replied. Cleo stood up quick with a smile. "GREAT!" She exclaimed before walking to the elevator. "If you need me Daddy, I'll be in my office." She announced then went up into the box. Lightning rolled his eyes and just.. God.. He couldn't stand that woman.

The front doors opened again. Lightning looked ahead to see Cal. He sighed with relief. Finally, a friendly face he could trust. Cal walked over greeting "Hey man.. How you doin?" Lightning sighed answering "I'm okay. I'm glad you're here though." He stood up. "I want to talk to about a few things." "Okay." "Come on. We should go into one of the more private rooms." Suggested Lightning. Cal followed his friend to another room where they closed the doors.

"I just spoke with Cleo." Lightning announced. Cal crossed his arms asking "And?" "And I am thinking of selling her my half of the academy." Cal only rolled his eyes saying "Please.. You've been back and fourth with that idea. I wouldn't do it." "I know Cal.. But only because I am thinking of moving the academy to California." "California!? Why?" "Because then I don't have to keep leaving my kids behind and.. And Sally." Replied Lightning.

Cal nodded and understood. Lightning then remembered and announced "I had a new student application today. Maggie Carlson. She would be a great student. She's a hard worker." "Than you accepted her, right?" "Not yet. I'm not sure I should with all things considering.." Lightning frowned.

Cal shrugged saying "I think it would be fine. Maybe even good. I mean if you move the academy, than you can transfer the students." Lightning thought about that and Cal was right. He nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I think I'll accept her than." Said Lightning with a slight smile. Cal smiled back. Happy to hear the academy was growing well.

Cal then asked "What about Le Mans?.. How is training going?" Lightning shrugged answering "It's.. Not that great actually. I can't get my heart rate to stay down.. I can take a breather and calm down and get it to sloe, but.. Even with the medications, it's not enough.. I don't know what I'm gonna do Cal.." He admitted. Cal frowned and really hated hearing that.

"Lightnin... Is it.. Really worth it?.." Asked Cal. Lightning raised a brow. "What?" He asked. Cal sighed then asking "Are you really willing to crash for this? Is it worth it?" Lightning looks away without answering. Just sort of looks upset.. Scared even. Then an idea. "Hey, can I take the suit when I head back up to California? I think I might take a test run on a real race track and I'd like to use it. Keep track of my heart rate easier." Cal nodded "Oh yea, go ahead. Anything to keep you safe." "Thanks Cal." Lightning said with a smile...

Lightning sat down on the couch of his room. It had been a tiring last couple of days already. And after a quick meal and a hot shower, Lightning pulled out his phone and called up his wife. He really had missed her a lot lately.

_Hey, how are you doing?_

"I'm okay. How are you?"

_Uh.. Tired. I miss you already._

"I miss you all the time to Sal. How's Colt doin anyway?"

_Well, he was a little upset at first, but.. He calmed down after a while._

"Man, I hate that.."

_Well.. Maybe.. One day, you know? You'll be home more than not._

"Yeah.. Yeah, maybe."

_Hey, thanks for the flowers._

"You're welcome."

_How is your training going anyway?_

"Uh.. It's.. It's not bad. I guess I'm getting better, stronger."

_That's good news, right?_

"Yeah... Cruz and I talked about what we think we should do."

_Yeah?_

"Yeah. Um.. I was thinking I would take the kids on the weekends from her so she can go off racing and I still get to be their Father. Would that be okay with you?"

_Not.. Really, but... I um.. We can make it wait.. Do you seriously mean Miguel to?_

"Yes.. I just.. I can't leave him out and he deserves a father figure."

_Yeah, but it's not you. His Father walked out._

"And both my parents did."

_Minty never. Right... You were adopted.._

"Yeah.. So?.. Please.. You can try, right?"

_Yeah.._

"Thank you.."

_Yep..._

"Oh! I'm thinking about selling the place and moving the academy out some place in California. You know, closer to us."

_Really?_

"Yeah."

_That is awesome. It sounds like a great plan._

"You think so?"

_Yeah, I like it. I really do, but.. Don't do it._

"What? But you just said you liked the idea."

_MMhmm, and I do.. But.. You shouldn't do it because that track out there.. I see that spark in your eyes when you look out at it. Keeps you in it. Gives you a bit of Doc back when you drive on it. I can't ask you to take that away from yourself and I can't let you strip that part of your life away Light. So no. you can't do that._

"Wow... Okay. I.. I guess I won't than."

_Besides.. I've been thinking about it and... Maybe.. Maybe we could try.. Thinking about moving back to Radiator Springs.. I mean.. We still have the house up the pass..._

"Maybe. I don't want to make you move back Sal."

_Well... We can talk more about it when you get back here again. I love you Stickers._

"I love you Sally."

_I'm.. Tired. I'm gonna go. Night.._

"Good night. Sweet dreams."

_Hmm. You to..._

It was late in the morning and Cleo walked into the cafe to go ahead and grab some breakfast when she saw a familiar face. Nick. Nick was back in town. He was in line to pay and getting ready to leave. Cleo quickly rushed over to him greeting "Hi Nick." He looked at Cleo, up and down then asking "Do I know you?" Cleo glared answering "Well you certainly should. Cleo De Frank." She snarled. It clicked to Nick then. "Right! The crazy lady at the hospital.." Cleo still glared at him. "Haha.. Funny.. How are you anyway? I heard about you having to get a little reconstructive work done down below." Nick blushed a bit. Cleo giggled and whispered "No worries... Secret is safe with me.. Is it bigger now though?" She asked.

Nick looked away. Trying to ignore this crazy person. Cleo sighed and asked "So what happened anyway? Why are you all hush, hush about it baby?" Nick's brows lowered as he snarled "I don't know you lady, back off." And began to leave the cafe. Cleo followed saying "I bet you would love to get back at McQueen for the little show you two put on huh?" Nick stopped at the door. Cleo smiled as she had the young cop's attention. "Tell me Nick... Did you lose your job because of that performance?" Nick looked back at her answering "I resigned..." Cleo snickered asking "Well.." She walked up closer to Nick and stood up on her toes to whisper into his ear, "You didn't hear it from me... But Lightning McQueen has a very weak heart right now.. If he gets to worked up.. He could die.. So he won't fight back.." She then smiled and adjusted Nick's shirt.

Nick stared at her. Probably wondering what the heck this woman was trying to start really. Nick turned around and opened the door to step out when he found himself facing Jackson. Jackson glared down into Nick's eyes and said "I'm only going to say this once. Watch it.. You piss me off slightly and I will come after you again." Nick swallowed nervously then nodded and walked around Jackson and rushed off. Jackson stared at Cleo. Cleo, who was very curious and really, really wanted to know... What had happened between Nick, Jackson, Sally and Lightning?...

Lightning packed up his bags in his room while Cruz sat on the bed, holding Mindy and Miguel played with a few of his toys near the tv. Cruz watched Lightning pack the bag then decided it couldn't hurt to ask. "Hey, do you think it would be too much trouble to ask if maybe you could drive me and the kids up with you and to my place? I mean it is in the same neighborhood literally." Lightning looked at Cruz a moment, thinking. Sally probably wouldn't like that, plus that would make the trip take longer. "Gee, I.. I don't know Cruz. With a baby like Mindy, the trip will take two days rather than one. I mean.. I don't mind to, it's just that... I don't know, I guess so."

"Really?" Asked Cruz with an excited smile. Lightning nodded. "Great! Thanks Lightning. This is why you're the best." She exclaimed. Lightning snickered replying "Yeah, yeah.. But if yo want to ride down with me, you better get those car seats in the rental now and get packing. Make sure you have plenty of diapers and bottles ready. I'll find a motel half way so we can stop and give the kids a break from the car." Cruz smiled saying "You really are great Lightning. You're already such a great Daddy." She winked.

Lightning glared snarling "Don't call me that.." Cruz giggled a little, but agreed not to anymore. Lightning finished packing and zipped up his bag. "I'm gonna throw this in the trunk then go over and see a few friends. I'll be back to make sure you have everything and we'll head out early morning." "Sounds good." Replied Cruz. Lightning nodded then took his stuff and tossed it into the trunk before walking next door to find one of his oldest friends, Mater.

"Mater?..." called Lightning. Suddenly there was a crashing like sound from the rear corner of the scrap yard and Lightning headed that way. Sure enough, there Mater was. The old man quickly made his way through the pile of metal scrap and up to Lightning shouting "MCQUEEN! Shoot it's been so long that I almost didn't reco-nize you." Lightning smiled replying "Yeah, I know. I've gotten a little older." He joked.

Mater snickered a chuckle then asked "Is Miss Sally here to? And the kids? Boy I'd love to see them kids." "No, just me Mater." "Oh that's fine. Hey, I heard Cruz had her baby." "She did." "Everything go okay?" Asked Mater. Lightning nodded answering "Yes Mater. Mindy is.. She's beautiful." "Mindy huh? Mindy McQueen. I like it. Hey that kinda sounds like your Mom's name, Minty." Mater pointed out. Lightning nodded.

Mater then asked "So how have you been Buddy? Sally was worried not but a few days ago about you. said you took some pills or somethin." "Yeah.." Lightning admitted softly. "What's all that about anyway?" Asked the older man. Lightning sighed with a frown answering "I.. I don't know Mater... I'd really rather not talk about it. Look, I just came by to see you and say hi before I head back to California tomorrow." "Already?! But you just done got here!" "I know.. I'm sorry.. Things have been.. Crazy lately. I'm actually training to get back into a race." "Really!? Can I go with ya!?" Mater asked with excitement.

Lightning chuckled a bit answering "I.. Don't think so. It's in France for one and I think it's just going to be me and Sally." Mater nodded replying "Yeah.. You two could use the alone time I reckon. You two movin back anytime soon?!" The man asked. Lightning sighed and shrugged answering honestly. "I don't know Mater.. It's really all up to sally. Maybe. I'd like to, but I really want her to feel safe here."

"Well why wouldn't she feel safe? Radiator Springs is the most-est safest place on the whole wide earth." Mater assured then gasped! "Is it that there Cleo woman? Is she still hurting you two?" Lightning shook his head. "Not really.. I can't talk about it Mater. I'm sorry, but.. It was nice to catch up a bit. Hey, you take care of yourself here Buddy. I'll be back to town soon." Assured the old racer. Mater smiled and nodded and patted Lightning on the back saying "Alright. You be careful. See ya soon.".

Lightning left and began walking up the road when he saw Nick. Nick was back? Oh that little bitch... Lightning quickly became furious. He warned Nick! He told Nick not to come back! He got into that little fight before and as if that wasn't enough for that stupid, pathetic little man! "NICK!" Lightning called, grabbing the man's attention.

Nick looked over straight at Lightning. Both frozen and staring at each other from across the road. "What are you doing back here? Not get enough last time?" Asked Lightning. Nick spit to the ground then shouted "As a matter of fact, I didn't." "Then why don't you come over here and let's finish this _Gingy_." Nick's brows lowered and he stomped on over to Lightning fairly quickly.

Lightning only teased it with "Alright, come on.. Let's do this." Nick walked straight up to Lightning and grabbed Lightning by his shirt and swung him around, slamming his back against the back side of the cone motel number one, where they were hidden from most eyes.

**BAM!**

Nick then punched Lightning right in the stomach! Lightning yipped form the hit and had to catch his breath. Nick grabbed Lightning by the throat and said "I know your secret..." Tightening his grip on Lightning's throat. "If I strain your breathing.. Your pulse will rise." Nick snarled into Lightning's ear. Lightning grabbed Nick's arm, trying to get free. Nick spit at Lightning's face saying "Your weak and old.. I have training to take down men much bigger than you. Go ahead and fight me.. It'll make this much quicker." Nick said with a smile.

Lightning knew he was right. He had to let him be. Lightning had to let Nick do what he wanted. He tried closing his eyes and slowing his breathing.. But it was hard to breathe with Nick restraining him the way he was. Nick was not trying to kill him at all, just get the point across to Lightning that Nick was a threat.

"I want to make one thing clear McQueen. I NEVER fucked Sally. I didn't even touch her dammit.. Oh but I wish I did.. I wish I got my turn. I wish I got to nail her to the ground and pound the hell out of her tight little-WOAH!" Suddenly, Nick was yanked back, pulled off from Lightning and thrown to the ground!

**THUD!**

Jackson stood over Nick and growled "You need a taste of your own medicine." He then pulled Nick up by the the hand and slung him against the cone motel. Face and front pressed against the building. Jackson used his body to keep Nick there held. He then spread Nick's legs open. Nick fought back and Jackson used one hand to hold Nick's head to the wall then with his other hand began rubbing Nick between his legs.

Nick shouted "Don't touch me! Let go of me you gay freak!" Jackson leaned into Nick's ear and said "Go ahead and scream.. I really love it when they do that..." Nick looked at Jackson with disgust. But then Jackson was yanked off Nick and tripped to the ground on his but. "HEY!" He snapped. Lightning was the one to take Jackson off Nick and scolded "You're outside in public Jackson! You have an image, fans! People notice you!" Jackson stood up and yelled into Lightning's face "NO! YOU have an image and people notice you! I'm a no body!" Then the two looked over to see Nick run off. Jackson slapped his hands on his hips snarling "Well now you let him get away!" "Good. I doubt he'll stay in town for long after that." "He deserved what I was going to do!" Yelled Jackson.

Lightning only snapped back asking "And what exactly were you going to do out here Jackson!? You are standing behind a very open view motel!" He reminded. Jackson sort of pouted answering "I don't know.. I was winging it.." Lighting sighed and caught his breath. That was close. And really.. Lightning kind of caused that. "I had it under control." Lightning growled. Jackson crossed his arms with a laugh. "HA! Yeah, I could see that while he had you pinned by the throat. You can't fight people like him. You aren't young McQueen. And you're weak. Stop being so stupid." "ME!? You?.. You're calling me stupid!?" Lightning asked! Jackson shrugged. Lightning shook his head and snapped "You were the one out street racing like some teenager!" "Because no one wants me!" "I just offered you a job!" Reminded Lightning.

Jackson shook his head. It got quiet. Lightning realized it though. The way Jackson kept standing up for Sally lately.. Jackson might have feelings for her. "Jackson..." Lightning began softly. "Do you have feelings for my wife?" He asked. Jackson's eyes widened. The kid shook his head slowly answering "No. NO, of course not. Dude.." "Jackson.."-"McQueen, please.. She's nice, but.. Not that nice. I prefer a woman with some meat on her bones, young know?" He assured then playfully fist bump nudged Lightning's shoulder. Lightning stared at the young man. Pretty sure that Jackson did have feelings for Sally now...

Jackson stormed into his motel room with Lighting right behind. "Jackson! Jackson, talk to me!" Lightning yelled. Jackson crossed his arms snarling "There's nothing to talk about!" "Then what the hell is that!? You don't stand up for a some one like that unless you love them! Especially you!" "What os that suppose to mean?" Snapped Jackson. Lightning stepped closer answering "Oh come on! You are one of the coldest people I have ever met! Do you love my wife?" Lightning asked. Jackson sighed answering "NO, of course not. Nothing like that. Why does it even matter to you!? You got the girl!" he reminded.

Lightning shook his head, but before he could answer with anything, Jackson continued with "If you are this upset over the idea of some one else loving your wife, than you obviously see me as a threat and know it's easy to lose her. Maybe start treating her like she deserves and you wouldn't have to be so dam worried!" Lightning then looked over and saw the letter.

Jackson's eyes widened and he quickly jumped to grab that letter and hide it, throw it away, ANYTHING! The fact that Jackson wanted to hide it, made Lightning grab it fast! Jackson fell to the floor trying to get it first and yelped "No! Don't read that! It's personal!" Lightning read just a bit and his expression changed. Jackson shook his head trying to lie saying "It;s not what you think!.. I.. I..." Lightning looked at Jackson staring and quietly stated "You love her..." Jackson stared at Lightning. Not sure what to say next. Neither of them did. But then Lightning stepped close into Jackson's face and in a deep husk said "You stay away from my wife.." He was firm, he was serious, he was threatening. Jackson only stared into Lightning's eyes and bucked up saying "No."


	62. Thats his wife

Lightning shoved Jackson back, pinning him against the wall and asked "What do you mean no!?" Jackson stared into Lightning's eyes a moment. Those blue eyes were filled with so much pain and regret. Jackson never saw that before.

Jackson pushed Lightning off of him answering "I mean no.. I want to make sure she is taken care of... And you won't do that for some reason!" He yelled. Lightning stared at the kid. That was a lie. Lightning would protect her. "I will always take care of her and protect her! Obviously I need to protect her from you." Growled the old man. Jackson snickered and smiled a bit saying "The fact that I'm this big a threat to you.. Means you know that deep down that what you can give her isn't enough."

Lightning shook his head correcting "You're a threat to me because this isn't the first time you have taken from me Storm." Jackson chuckled a bit asking "You mean racing?. Wow.. Maybe the President is right about you after all McQueen. You just keep looking for blame. You got old! You are not as strong as the younger ones out there! Besides, I thought you moved on from that!.. I thought you were trying to save the next generation, but.. You are really just looking to blame the drugs for your declined career. Wow.. You should really have some dignity.. Maybe protect her from yourself for once!"

Lightning shook his head. There was nothing much else to say except "You just stay away from my wife." Then he left. Jackson closed the door to his room and let out a sigh. Sally.. She would hate him now more than ever he thought. If Lightning spoke to her about that letter. THAT LETTER!? Jackson rushed to the desk, the bed side.. Lightning must have taken it with him!...

Lightning sat down in his room. It was quiet. Cruz, Mindy and Miguel were in their own room, getting some rest before the drive tomorrow. Lightning pulled out his phone and pulled up Sally's name. He stared at her picture. Then he glanced at the letter Jackson wrote. Fuck this kid. Lightning pressed the call button. He should tell Sally that he is driving Cruz and the kids down with him.

_Hey Stickers._

"Hey.."

_You okay?_

"Yeah, just.. A little tired. I wanted to let you know I'll be about a day late."

_Why this time?_

"I'm driving Cruz and the kids up with me."

_Cruz is there!?_

"..Fuck.. Yea, sorry. I forgot I hadn't told you yet."

He really did, idiot.

_Has she been up there the entire time?_

"Yeah, pretty much. I didn't ask her to come here or anything Sally. She just showed up."

_She has a habit of that.._

"Look, I just wanted to let you know."

_Why didn't you just tell her you won't. Or did you offer!?_

"I didn't offer, but why can't I?"

_I didn't say you can't, but.. Come on.._

"Come on what? Mindy is my daughter Sally."

_AND COLTON SORT OF KIND OF NEEDS YOU MORE RIGHT NOW!_

"Is this how it's always going to be between us now!? I know I fucked up with the affairs and the drugs and everything, but this is another life! Mindy didn't ask for this!"

_I didn't ask for this either!_

"Oh grow up! You really want to imply that your needs are more important than that of a baby!?"

_I never said that!_

"Sure as-.. Nope.. I.. We.. Fuck.. Let's.. Just stop.. Please.."

_..._

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you that Cruz was here.. I just.. Forgot.."

_Forgot?.. What an excuse.._

"You are in a mood! What is wrong with you tonight!? First I get Cruz dropped on my door, then Nick and Jackson, now you!?"

_What do you mean Nick?_

"Nothing."

_Is he back there!?_

"No."

_But you just said that-_"I know!.. He's not, okay. I.. Handled it..."

..._And Jackson? What did he do? Did you two talk?_

"..Yeah.."

_And? You offered him a job? Racing?_

"... I did.. He said no."

_I'll bet because if Cleo. We have to get rid of her Lightning.._

"I know.."

_Sorry I snapped at you..._

"Yeah, it's alright. I love you."

_I love you... So.. You're bringing the baby and Cruz.._

"And Miguel."

_Right.._

"I'm just dropping them off at her house. But I'll be making it a two day trip for the kids.. I just wanted to call and let you know that."

_Yeah.. Thanks for the heads up..._

"I... I'm sorry I can't give you the life you wanted."

_It was over rated anyway._

"..."

_Well, I'm gonna go. I have some things to take care of._

"Oh. Okay.. I'll see you soon."

_See you soon Stickers..._

The drive was anything but easy. Over and over, Mindy kept getting car sick. How funny. Two great racers child keep getting sick in a car. They would drive for what was about an hour and then Mindy would get sick all over herself anf they'd be forced to stop and change her, clean her up, clean the car seat and all around it. So by the time they got to the motel for the night, Lightning and Cruz were extremely drained.

Lightning fell onto the couch after cleaning the rental car's back seats for the tenth hundreth time. Not really that many times, but it sure felt like it. Cruz finished up Mindy's bath and got her dressed on the bed before walking over and sitting next to Lightning while holding the baby. "Tired?" She asked. Lightning looked up at her answering "Exhausted." Mindy then began crying. Cruz sighed. Lightning smiled at his baby and sat up saying "Here, I got it. You can go ahead and get Miguel to bed. I can feed her and rock her." He assured.

Cruz thanked Lightning and handed the baby off to him before going to draw Miguel a bath and get him ready for bed. Lightning held Mindy close and went and grabbe dout a bottle and began feeding the new born as he sat back down. Gazing down at the baby. He realized.. He didn't really remember this part with the twins. He barely did with Colt! He kind of hated that...

"Lightning?.. Lightning? Mr. McQueen!" Cruz loudly whispered. Lightning jumped away saying "I'm up!.. I'm up!" "SSsshhh." Cruz said with a giggle. "You fell asleep rocking the baby." She explained. Lightning panicked and looked in his arms. Where was Mindy!? Cruz quickly explained "No worries. I watched you and let her fall asleep before taking her and placing her in the glider. Miguel's asleep to. I just got out the shower. Why don't you go get some sleep in bed or take a shower to." She suggested.

Lightning yawned and nodded replying "Yeah... A shower and some sleep sounds good right now." He stood up and Cruz did to. Making them face each other closely. Lightning and Cruz stared into each other's eyes. Her big, brown, innocent like eyes and his deep, calming blue ocean eyes. Cruz smiled and brushed her hair behind her ear then said "Um.. Thanks.. For driving us." Lightning nodded with no words.

Cruz sighed and said "Well, good night." Lightning nodded then snapped out of his tired trance and replied "Yeah, night." They both went one direction, the same and bumped into each other. Trying to go the other way with the same results. Cruz blushed saying "So sorry.. I'll just.. You go that way and I'll go.. This way.. Right." They finally walked around each other. Lightning watched Cruz head off to bed and know what? Being around Cruz... Made him realize that he really loved and missed Sally...

Lighting walked into the house. "Sally!.." He called. The house was so quiet. He glanced at the time. Kids must be at school and daycare. He sighed. And then Sally walked in. Lightning smiled greeting "Hey, I missed you." He dropped his bags. Sally walked up and hugged him. "I missed you to." She replied.

Lightning took a deep breath. Taking in her scent. That smell of lavender and fresh linen. She always smells so good. Her scent was so.. Intoxicating... Her scent could put him in a trance. They looked at each other. He into her eyes, and she up at his. Lighting's hands went from her hips to her ass and he pulled her close against his pelvis. Sally's brows raised slightly.

Still staring into each other's eyes. Lightning cocked his head to one side then leaned in and kissed her lips. a loud, gentle, longing kiss. Sally moaned quietly into his mouth. Their tongues intertwined. Rolling and twirling around like a dance. His hands caressed up her body, under her blouse and to the back of her bra, he un clipped it. Sally arched her back, pulling her chest away and breaking the kiss then crossed her arms at the hem of the shirt and pulled it up over her head and tossed it off along with the bra. Lightning's eyes went down to her chest.

Wow her breasts looked good. Sally pushed his chin up to make him look at her in the eyes and asked "You sure you are up for it?" Lightning answered with actions, not words. Taking her by her shoulders, pushing her back until her back hit the wall. Pinning her, he then kissed her neck. Suckling her neck, biting gently. Sally closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall, letting out a deep sigh of pleasure.

Lightning grinding his pelvis against her area. His member getting harder and harder. His hands to her hips. He held them tightly. Able to feel her bones. His hands glided up her tiny body to her breasts. Groping them and massaging them in his warm hands while he sucked her neck to the point it kind of hurt, but she loved it!

Sally moaned louder. Lightning nibbled her ear lobe then kissed under her ear then her cheek then her lips. Oh her lips tasted like Creme Brulee... Oh it had him sucking at it. Making him want more and more! Lightning kissed her throat, then grabbed her throat gently and pressed his fore head against her's. He was breathing heavily. Sally was a bit worried and asked "Are you okay?.." Placing her hand on his chest, his heart. Feeling it beat rapidly. Lightning nodded against her fore head then kissed her lips passionately.

The kiss... This kiss was... Was just so good. The kind that made you want more. Starting as a soft kiss. Her lips brushing his softly, delicately... A kiss that felt like that of a butterfly's wings.. A long kiss.. Feeling each other inhale and exhale.. "Take your time.." Sally whispered against his lips. Lightning's hand barely touched and caressed up her arm. Sally's skin felt so warm.. The taste of her lips lingered and would linger for eternity, long after this moment ended. The kiss became rough and that of need.

His lips mashing against her's. As if he were trying to destroy her mouth. Opening their mouths to take on each other's tongues wildly. Lightning placed his hands on each side her head, up against the wall. Sally moaned into his mouth then grabbed the hem of his shirt and began pulling upwards. So Lightning broke the kiss just for a second to take off his shirt and he went ahead and kicked his shoes off while he was at it. Sally glanced down at his bulging member then back up at his blue eyes.

Their eyes in contact, Lightning picked up Sally by her upper thighs and let her wrap her legs around his hips, pressing her up against the wall. Sally grabbed his face and they continued their make out session. Kissing and getting every bit of each other in. Lightning moaned in a short husk into her mouth. His hands held her ass. Grabbing them firmly. He loved her body. She was so small and perfect to him. Sally rolled her hands through his hair then grabbed his glasses and tossed them down. Lightning broke kiss and snickered with a smile. He didn't need them anyway.

He set her back down and before he could do much more, Sally asked "Should we take this to the bed?" Lightning nodded and followed her up stairs. Only it wasn't like they rushed up the stairs. No, Sally teased him the entire way up. taking a few steps then stopping and taking off her shoes and loosening her pants. Taking a few more steps up then taking off her pants and tossing them over the rail. She had black panties on that showed the very bottom of her ass cheeks. The way she walked up the rest of the stairs was such a tease.

Wriggling her ass from side to side with each step. Once at the top, she dropped those black panties and stood naked at the top. "You comin?" She asked seductively before walking into the bedroom. Lightning smiled and walked up. Now would be a bad time to trip. Why is that what came to his mind right that second?

Anyways, Lightning walked into the room, but where was Sally? Then suddenly the door squeaked close. Lightning turned around to see his wife there. He walked over and pressed her body against the door and pressed his body against her's. Kissing her lips again. So much love and passion in his kiss. This was one of the most tender, gentle moments Sally had had with him in such a long time and she was enjoying every moment of it.

But she broke the kiss and pushed him about a foot away then knelt down onto her knees and looked up asking "Can you take it out for me?" Well how could he say no!? Lightning loosened the belt then the button and zipper and shimmied the jeans down to his knees. Sally grabbed his boxers and pulled them down and his member popped up. Full and rigidly in her face. She stared at it then up at him and smiled. Not a small smile, no, she fully smiled, showing teeth, cheeks blushed a bit and her eyes lit up. Just like they use to all the time.

She kissed the tip. Tease. Then licked under the shaft. Base to tip. Lightning moaned and snapped his head back. Sally was proud of that. She then wrapped her lips around the tip and rolled her tongue around it in circles. Making sure to throw in an extra flick under neath. His member twitched in her mouth. She sucked down and swallowed his pre cum down. His member popped out of her mouth. She wiped her lips then said "They'll be a lot of that in France." Lightning was really looking forward to that.

He grabbed her head and pressed his member to her soft lips. He felt her smile against it then she took him entirely into her mouth. All the way down, choking slightly. Lightning kept her head there, not easing up for a moment. Sally swallowed him. Swallowing his length into the back of her throat with a bit of a gag. Lightning let up and she released him and coughed up a little then went right back to it. Taking his full length and bobby her head back and forth. Swirling her tongue and swallowing time time. She moaned. She moaned and it made her throat vibrate around his member. He was not going to last like that!

He gently began moving his pelvis back and forth until he announced "I'm going to cum!" Sally backed off and his member popped or rather bounced out of her mouth and with no second to spare, he came all over her face... Spurt after spurt after spurt.. After pulsing spurt! Sally closed her eyes and remained motionless until his climax ended. She blinked a few times and looked up at his very red face. "Um..." He muttered. "You got a... Um.." Sally wiped some off with her fingers. Oh there was a lot on her face. She then licked it off her fingers. Sucking down his sperm and her fingers. Lightning softly said "You didn't have to do that.." Sense he knew she didn't usually like his flavor.

But then she grabbed his member which made him jump a bit! She slid her lips back over the tip and swallowed him back into her mouth. It was too much truly, but he didn't stop her. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as she sucked his member again. This time, she was a bit more graceful and merciful with her tongue, but dam! "Oh Sally... Sally please stop... I want to see your area.. Please.." He begged. Sally let him go and stood up saying "Okay. I'm going to clean my face though first." She said playfully. Lightning chuckled a little awkwardly with a flushed face and watched her walk off to the bathroom.

Lightning kicked his pants and boxers aside then went ahead and sat down on the bed and waited for her. She walked out and leaned on the frame of the door asking "Ready?' Lightning nodded answering "Very." Then patted the bed next to him. Sally approached and lay her hands on his thighs and leaned over and kissed his lips. Sally's hand went up his body, gliding up his chest and neck to his chin, feeling the stubble hair and she grabbed either side of his face. Nothing else exist now. Lightning felt so lost in the kiss. The space between them explodes!

He puts his hand on her back and pulls her closer. He just can't get her close enough though there bodies are pressed against each other. Sally lifts one leg up on the bed and then they slowly fall down. She on toop of him as they kiss in beautiful passion. She crawls up his body. Her area grinding over his member. Her wetness making him harder. He could probably just slip himself right in, but instead, he rolls them over. He on top of her now.

Their kiss never brakes. Sally moans. Lightning takes her hands in his above her hands. Holding tightly onto each other. Their fingers intertwine like vines. Every hair on their bodies standing! Electric! Lightning broke the kiss and kissed her chin, her throat, her collar bone, between her breasts, between, under her ribs, right under her belly button, right above her area. Oh he could smell her.

Fuck she smelled so good. Making him a horny creature. He breathed in a growl against her area. Sally gasped as he used his fingers to gently spread her area lips. So pink and wet.. So glossy looking.. So fresh and he was hungry. He always loved her flavor.. Such a sweet bitter, sour taste. He went down. Lapping upward with that warm, wet tongue. Sally gasped hard! Arching her back as he flicked his tongue against her clit in short , quick motions. Then he grabbed her hips and pushed his tongue inside her.

Sally squirmed at his touch. His tongue rolling at her entrance. "Oh Lightning... Lightning!..." She cried out his name! "Lightning!.. You're going to make me cum!" She shouted in a breathy fashion. Lightning rolled his tongue. Pulling out and lapping and then taking her into his mouth, he sucked and bit her clit gently. "OH!" She yelped! But such a pleasurable yelp.

Lightning sucked and licked her upwards over and over. "Oh Lightning.. THERE!..Right there! YES!" She exclaimed! Lightning sucked her clit. Rolling his tongue all over and his breathing making a vibration against her! "FUCK!" She screamed as her insides burned and came! Lightning felt her pulse against him. Her legs shook! So Lightning grabbed her knees and spread her legs more open and held them down as she rode out her orgasm. Breathing heavily, her chest raising and lowering fast and loudly.

She smiled as Lightning crawled over her and he kissed her neck. Kissing and biting. Sally wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his ass as he entered inside her. He thrust gently at first, but she was so wet and ready and so tight from that orgasm. "Yes.. Fuck me baby.." She gasped. Lightning kissed her lips. Fucking her, making love to his wife. Slowly and tender like.

Then he broke kiss and grabbed the sheets of the bed and picked up the speed a little. Pounding into her. "OH!.. Oh... YES!... Yes Lightning!.. Cum inside me baby! Fill me up, come on.. Cum for me Stickers!" It didn't take much more. Lightning was close, but pulled out and ordered "Get up on your knees and face down." He had that deeper tone. That husk and his that made him so sexy. Sally obliged. She got onto her knees and put her face into the pillow. Lightning grabbed her hips and slammed into her area!

He loved seeing that tattoo. Fucking her hard and fast! So fast! "LIGHTING! CUM NOW! I.. I CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE!" She yelled! Lightning grabbed her head of hair and yanked up! Forcing her to arch her back as he slammed in deep! "FUCK!" Sally yelped as he pulsed hard inside her! HE literally exploded in her! She could feel his cum shoot off inside her! So much creaming into her! He pulled out and let go her hair. Sally's face dropped to the pillow, exhausted. Her ass up and his cum dripping out of her area. Lightning panted heavily and watched her hole drip his seed. Her area so wet and swollen and red and filled with his pleasure. He gave it his all this round and he was proud of that, but also, he was so tired.

SLAP!

"OW!" Sally snapped. Lightning smiled asking "You like that?" Sally hesitated then nodded answering "OH yeah.. Spank me again.." She asked. Lightning did.

Slap!

"MMm..." Sally mumbled. She slowly lay her hips down onto the bed. Lightning lay next to her and covered them both with the blanket. Smiling at her red face. She smiled to though. "You are the BEST I have ever had." He said with a smile. Sally smiled and said "You are exceptional." Lightning chuckled at that. He loved this woman so much. He really did...

Conner and his parents sat on one small love seat and Sally, Lightning and Colton across from them on another. The teacher, Ashley sat in a chair next to the end and between the couches. "Colton... Isn't there something you would like to say to Conner?" The teacher asked. Colt looked at his Mother who gave him the go ahead. Colt sighed then looked at Coner across the room and said "i'm sorry I hit you.." Ashley cleared her throat. Sally sighed and said "And?.." Pushing her son to continue gently.

Colt stared at Conner saying "Sorry I bit you.. And threw stuff at you..." Ashley smiled and said "Good. Now.. I believe Mr. and Mrs. Haul have something to say to the two of you.." She them motioned for Conner's parents to go ahead. Mrs. Haul began with "I really hope the two of you have explained to Colton how bad his behavior was.. I mean our son is coming home hurt and crying and some times he doesn't even want to go to school and it's all because of Colton."

Lightning rolled his eyes muttering "I doubt it's all Colt's fault." Mr. Haul stepped in saying "No, it is. We know it is. Conner use to LOVE school! I mean he would be up before us getting ready to go!" He exclaimed with a proud smile. Mrs. Haul nodded in agreement. "He sure did. Up until Colton started.. Bullying him." Lightning snickered and crossed his arms, Sally patted his knee then spoke. "We have talked to Colt. We're doing what we can to explain to him it's wrong." "And I'll assume you punished him." Said Mr. Haul.

Lightning finally snapped with "Of course not! He doesn't even know what he' doing!" "I'm pretty sure he does." Hissed Mrs. Haul. Mr. Haul added in with "And I'm pretty sure I know where he gets the bad attitude from." Lightning's brows lowered.

Ashley stepped in saying "Now, now.. We are all adults and parents here... Let's set a wonderful example for your sons, hmmm?" Most of them agreed. Sally then spoke to the Hauls with "I am sorry for how Colt has been treating your son. I really am and... Rest assured that this will not continue." "Glad to hear it." Replied Mr. Haul. His wife nodded with a smile. Ashley sighed with relief. "Great. I am so glad this went so well. Okay. Well.. Let's hope your boys learn to do better. Um.. I'm going to separate them in class and recess for a while, but I would like to think it would help them get along if maybe the four of you do something together outside of school. Try to show the boys that they have more in common than they think."

Sally raised a brow asking "You want us to set up play dates?" Questioning the idea there. Ashley nodded saying "Mmhmm. I think it would serve them well. Plus.. I kind of get the hint that you two families don't have many mommy and daddy friends huh?" The McQueens and the Hauls stared at each other. Nope. Not going to happen. "Well it's just a suggestion." Ashley added. Lightning snickered snarling "Yeah, like Wolf Creek.." Under his breath. Ashley glared a bit because she heard that, but chose not to say anything else about it. "Well.. I hope we can all get along. It was good to speak to each of you. See you boys next week in class." She waved good bye to Colt and Conner before heading out the room.

The Hauls and McQueens both stood up. Stretching a bit. Mr. Haul saying "Well.. Let's agree that we won't be planning any play dates." Lightning smiled and nodded replying "Agreed." "You just keep your son under control." Warned Mr. Haul. Lightning nodded once again and the two shook hands as he replied with "Will do Mr. Haul. You just might want to back off a little bit and let your son grow a pair before he winds up gay or something, I don't know. Just a suggestion." You could see the anger in Mr. Haul's face growing, burning!

Sally quickly snapped "Lightning!" Lightning shrugged saying "What? I"m just saying that Conner might benefit from a little less helicopter parenting here." "And Colton might benefit from a real Father who doesn't snuff up every pill possible." Snapped Mr. Haul. Lightning stepped up in the man's face asking "The fuck you say to me?" Sally pulled Lightning back and jumped in saying "Alright, I think that's enough.. I think we had a good talk, Colton apologized, now let's just go Lightning, come on, let's go." She basically had to push Lightning out the door as Colton followed.

They got into the car and Sally began her scolding "What is wrong with you?" "What do you mean what's wrong with me!? I was only suggesting that they let Conner be bullied a little, you know? I was bullied in grade school and I turned out fine. I was bullied in college even and here I am." "Yes.. Here you are..." Sally muttered in a weird tone. Lightning raised a brow asking "What is that suppose to mean?.." "I don't know. Colt, are you buckled sweetie?" She asked and looked in the back seat. Colton clipped the last part of his car seat then nodded answering "Yes Mama." "Good.. Let's just get home..."...

Lightning stood on the California race track.. He remembered it like yesterday. When he got here and had to race that tie breaker on this very track. Those were some good memories. He smiled when he remembered how he couldn't get Sally off his mind that day. Thinking about her.. Her body and the first time they were together.. That first night. Those were the best times really. He let out a happy sigh then went and put on the suit, got in the race car.

He started her up and let it idle for a minute or two. He had set the suit to a low heart rate again as usual. He could do this. He took his heart medication down with a sip of water. He could do this. Think calm thoughts he told himself. Just think calming thoughts. Don't stress... Don't breathe to fast.. Calm.. Think calm. Breathe slow. He gunned the car down race track, first turn, second turn, down the straight, third and fourth turn. Only a few more laps before the suit glowed red and pulsed. Lightning slowed down, pulled over and stopped the car.

He took a few deep breaths. Trying to control his breathing.. Breathe in and out.. In.. And out. The suit slowly stopped blinking a red pulse and then turned green. So he gunned the car down the track! First turn, second turn, down the straight, third and fourth turn. A few more laps before the suit glowed red and pulsed. Lightning slowed down, pulled over and stopped the car again. He became easily frustrated. How was he going to be able to do this? The same thing kept on happening over and over.

Green again. Fewer laps than the last round. Lightning got control of his breathing again. Again. He drove the car fast down the dirt track,first turn, second turn, down the straight, third and fourth turn and the suit glowed red and pulsed. Lightning slowed down again, pulled over and stopped the car. He slowly breathed. In and out. Closing his eyes and trying to calm down. Breathe slow.

Trying not to get too upset about this, but how? How was he suppose to do this without passing out. He was going to die. Over thinking about this once again. He sighed and sat in the driver seat of the car and then shut it off. Part of him gave up here. There was just no way to do this, not without killing himself. And what Conner's Father said.. He was right. Lightning was just some druggie in the end. That is what he craved. Especially in moments like these.

So... Lightning decided to sign up for a personal fitness trainer that specialized in the more medical field and see if he could really train his heart to take the pressure rather than use more medications...


	63. When Mindy met Sally

One week later...

Sally had just gotten the kids to bed. She walked to the kitchen and fixed herself a cup of coffee, grabbed a good book then went into the living room to see Lightning was still passed out asleep on the couch. She smiled down at him and sighed. He was wearing himself out.. Always coming home tired from training and usually wound up sleeping the day away. Not even eating much lately. Just because he was so tired!

Sally then knelt down in front of the couch and gently shook him calling "Lightning..." He slowly opened his eyes. "Hey Stickers.. Tired again?" She asked, Lighting sighed and mumbled "Yeah.. Sorry.. I'll eat later." Sally giggled a little replying "I figured. You know.. You've been wearing yourself out a lot here lately.. It can't be good for you." Lightning yawned replying "I know.. Sorry." "How is it going anyway?" Lightning stared at her a moment then sat up and she went and sat down beside him.

"It's.. Not changed much... The trainer and therapist I have told me that it'll be months.. Maybe even a year before I'd be ready..." Lightning answered with a frown. Sally rubbed his back gently and expressed her concerns. "Lightning, I love you and I want you to be able to race this race, but.. I feel like I am just watching you kill yourself out there." Lightning nodded replying "I understand.. I'm sorry for that.. I really am, but.. Sal... I just.. I have to do this. I have to be able to do this, you know?" Sally shook her head. "No, I don't know.." She admitted.

Lightnign sighed and thought for a moment before he continued. "I just need to prove it to myself. That.. That deep down, I'm still me. I'm still Lightning McQueen. That... That I'm still here. That there is a part of me that is still a racer.." Sally sighed and took his hand in her's. "But at what cost?.." "Hold on.. You wanted me to race before, remember?" He reminded. Sally nodded answering "I do and I did. That was before we found out about these heart problems. I can't watch you die Lightning. Not again and again.. Because whether you like it or not.. You're not invincable.. One of these times, you won't come back."

Lightning stared into Sally's worried eyes. He nodded a little saying "Yeah.." Feeling like he would just give up anyway. Sally squeazed his hand adding "But.. I will stick by your side of you choose to race Stickers.. I'll be there with you every step of the way." She smiled. LIghtning smiled a bit hearing that. It truly was nice to hear from her.

"all i need to do for now is just keep training. Work a little harder and maybe I can make it through." He pepped himself up a bit there. Sally snickered saying "Okay. Just promise me you will know your limits and choose us over racing." She asked. And it wasn't unfair of her to ask that, so Lightning agreed. "I promise."...

Lightning looked at the time on his phone then looked at the academy's entrance doors. Cal walked in greeting "Mornin." "Morning." Said Lightning. Cal walked over asking "What are you waiting for? Sally come with you this time?" Lightning shook his head. "No. I'm waiting for the boys to get here and the new student." "You accepted that girl?" "Yeah. I thought about what you said and I can transfer them if I did move the academy anyway." "Good for you. That's great Light." Cal said with a smile.

Lightning nodded then saw his three current students walk in. He sighed then asked his friend "How's Megan?" Cal crossed his arms mumbling "She doesn't control me.. She's fine, fine. A little upset that I won't take her bullshit, but over all, fine." Lightning snickered a bit finding the way Cal worded that a little funny.

The three students walked over to their mentors, one asking "What's up Mr. MCQueen." Another with "Do we get to try out the dirt track finally?" Lightning shook his head answering "Not today guys. But any minute now the student should be here. Her name is Maggie Carlson. You boys better play nice. You all can show her around a bit while Cal and I work on something." One of the guys nidged the other and joked "Oh I'll show her around." Lightning's brows lowered as he felt need to scold. "Nuh-uh, stop that. There will be none of that around here." He warned.

The kid only poiuted a bit and the other two quietly chuckled a bit. Then Maggie walked in. Everyone looked at her. Seemed like your average, young lady. Full of hopes and dreams and yada, yada, yada. She had dirty blonde hair, big brown eyes, smiled a lot. "Wow.. This place is huge!" She exclaimed as she looked above. The boys joked about what she said. Lightnign snapped them a look before walking over to the new student and introducing himself.

"Hi, Maggie, right?" He asked, but he knew it was her. Maggie nodded and gasped "You're Lightning McQueen!.. OH my gosh, so that's Cal? He looks bigger in the pictures." She pointed at him. Cal raised a brow a bit there. Lightning chuckled answering "Yes and it's great to have you here Maggie. Cal and I will be working with you and getting you ready for the world of racing. All you have to do is take a week or so to choose which type of training. Driver or team mate training. Now, you don't have to decide that now, but I'll need to"-"Pittie! Pit for sure!.. I just love racing, but I am sooo not a racer." Maggie giggled.

Lightning nodded with "Alright. That's fine. Not everyrone is. Come on, I'll introduce you to your class mates." Maggie followed Lightning over to the boys and introduced them all. Mggie sighed and smiled saying "It's great to meet you all. Boy, I can not believe I got accepted." Cal then said "Well I read over your application to. It was really good." "Yeah, well. This place was my first choice and I just can not believe I'm here!" She laughed with excitement.

Cal and Lightning glanced at each other. Finding it a bit odd that this place was Maggie's first choice. "Uh.. Okay, well.. That's great news. Boys, show Maggie around the facility and no detours.. If I find out anything funny than I will not hesitate in kicking anyone out." He warned firmly. The boys agreed and nodded. Not that Lightning didn't trust his male students, but he didn't really trust anyone.

The boys and Maggie went off. Talking, laughing, joking and looking around the academy. Cal walked up to Lightning asking "So what are we working on?" "Nothing technically. I have a lawyer I'm going to call and talk about our options with this drug thing and the President. You should be here to." Cal shrugged saying "I don't know Light.. I mean.. We're gonna lose..." Lightning snickered joking "Of course we will with that attitude." Cal frowned and continued "No, Light, really.. How do you expect us to win?"

Lightning sighed answering "I don't know Cal.. But we have to try. We've come this far, right? The fact that Bill keeps coming out here trying to shut me down is proof that we are doing something out there." Cal shrugged muttering "Yeah.. I guess, but I thought Sally was the academy's lawyer?". Lightning nodded and explained "She was, is. But this is MY lawyer. Our lawyer. More about the drugs than the academy and the car that Bill stole from us." Cal nodded.

The two walked into a private room and made the call. The lawyer answered fairly quickly with

_Hello Mr. McQueen. How are you this morning?_

"Doin great Mr. Benedict. I have my friend Cal with me today, he'll be joining us. He also had ton take the same prescription as I was on before."

_Alright. Hi Mr. Weathers, how are you?_

Cal leaned closer to the phone answering "I'm fine, thanks."

_Okay, so let's get to it._

"Great. Do I, do we have a case Sir?"

_Well.. It doesn't look very good and I'll be honest.. This is the most... Straight forward case I have ever had come to me._

"What's that mean?"

_It means you have nothing. I could try Cal's history and usage, but.. You don't have a good case. Look, I looked at your records from even the start of your career Mr. McQueen. Prior to racing you have an outstanding record of these pretty crimes and.._

Cal raised a brow and asked "Petty crimes?" Lightning rolled his eyes and asked "And what Mr. Benedict?"

_And you started racing and I can see your... sober life just vanish. You have many records and public clips, pictures of you drinking, parties.. You took for recreational purposes. You drank at race tracks after a victory. You signed the waivers and approvals and consent to taking some experimental drugs while racing from the board and then you consented to taking medications when you began to feel, I quote from your record here, 'Hazey at times..' __I looked at your records after your accident and you were on medications that were not approves which is understandable, but then when you tried to get back into racing, you signed consent in taking the medications you took._

"Because in order to race I had."

_And I looked into that to. The I had to part. No where in the files or forms or anything does it say YOU HAVE TO TAKE the medication or do not race. It does however say, if you want to take a type of medication for your pain and past injuries you may take one or some of the following approved medications. So you decided to take them. No one made you or I'll bet Mr. Weathers either if he signed the consent forms as well. I'm sorry._

"This is seriously all the news you have for me!?"

_I'm sorry Mr. McQueen.. Your case is of that of a child's. NO, I've seen children with better cases. AT any point in time, you could have chosen not to take any of the drugs you took during your career. I mean.. Your rookie year, people asked if you went to rehab when you disappeared for Chrysler's sake... That's how early you began using.. I'm just sorry it got as bad as it did, but you can't blame someone who held their hand out saying pick your poison or walk away, and you grabbed a hand full. I'm sorry, there's just no easy way to say it._

"So I have no case."

_You have no case._

"... Can I still expose the president of stock racing for pushing the drugs into other racers? LIke Storm?"

_The blind guy?_

"He's not blind Sir."

_(Sigh) They would have signed the same consent forms.. Best thing you can do is go out to the race tracks and protest at this point. You can't stop the board, but you can try convincing the racers to really look into the medications before they take them. I'm sorry._

"Yeah.."

_Do you still want me to try and look into Mr Weather's history?_

"No.. No, don't bother. Thanks anyway Mr. Benedict."

_With pleasure. Oh, one last thing Mr. McQueen._

"Yes?"

_Did you ever get the results of what caused your accident that year? I looked through the files and papers and I could never find it._

".. I don't remember honestly. Why? You suspect something?"

_Not really. Just you mentioned that the President has stepped in before when he wanted to push next gens and I was curious about it sense that era seemed to be another next gen thing._

"You think my accident was planned?"

_No. Look, I'm sorry Mr. McQueen. I wish I could do more for you, I truly do._

Lightning hung up and sighed as he rubbed his head and eyes. This was very frustrating. Cal frowned asking "So what do you want to do now? With no case.. We lost.." "We can protest.. Set up a tent and talk to the younger racers about what their doing to themselves." Cal snickered asking "Please.. Would we have listened? We were always out on those wild nights with Bobby out partying and taking and drinking only Chrysler knows what. We wouldn't have stopped simply because some old racers said it's bad for us Light." Lightning nodded and agreed. Cal was right. Young racers would never listen to them now. It seemed like drugs would always be at the race track at this point...

The suit glowed red.. Pulsing as he came to a stop. Lightning parked the car and breathed in and out. Inhale, exhale.. Calming down and getting his heart rate down. The suit glowed green. Good to go. "Okay.. Speed. I am." He paused as he sat in the race car. Staring out at the dirt track ahead. He was in the suit, trying to train himself and get some practice in. He sighed and leaned into his seat. "I'm not speed.." He muttered aloud quietly. Who was Lightning kidding. He couldn't do this.

This was going just as well as when he tried to come back from that big accident of his. Just a bad memory playing out all over again. Lightning hated this. He really was going from frustrated to just sad. Giving up. He had to try to qualify no matter what for the sake of that will, but.. He wanted to do more than just try. He wanted to make qualifying and take a good position in the race. He wanted to race, to feel that rush, to know that he was still the same kid that cam from Small Town Texas and showed everyone that thought he'd never make it out of that town that he was from.

Lightning shut off the race car and thought a moment. What could he do? What else could keep his heart rate slower for longer periods of time. He knew what. He knew exactly what could. But he promised, no more drugs. No more drugs. No more pills and taking shit to feel better. Of course, no. Lightning was just giving up. He wasn't going to be able to do this. He could just push through it. Let his heart rate increase and hope to Chrysler nothing happened. But what if something did?

What if he did faint.. Crashing again. He flash backed to that crash in seventeen. The car hitting the wall.. The sound of the metal scraping across the track... The feeling of being lifted and that hard smack to the ground. He remembered it? He never really remembered that much before he realized. Anyways.. Lightning thought for a moment. What could his other options be here? How could he keep his heart rate lower for longer?...

Lightning opened his eyes and yawned. Morning. He looked over next to him. Alone. He missed Sally, but he had to be here in Radiator Springs at the moment. He sat up and looked at the clock next to the table. 9.56. THE ACADEMY! Lightning jumped out of bed, put on some clothes, grabbed a water and darted to the car and raced off to the school fast!...

Lightning pulled up tp see that the students and Cal and even Cleo were already here. He sighed and walked in to see the place empty. "Hello?" He called. No answer. Lightning made his way to the back garage doors to find everyone in there. Cal and Cleo standing aside watching the students do what looked like some form of stretching like yoga or something.

Lightning walked up to Cal asking "What are they doing?" Cal's eyes widened for only a second as Lightning sort of surprised him. "Oh hey Lightnin. Well.. When you didn't show up I had the kids kind of talk about what they might could benefit from. Maggie came up with the idea of peaceful meditation and some stretching. You know, relieve some stress." "Stress? What stress could these kids possibly be under?" Asked Lightning. Cal glared a bit answering "You remember college. It wasn't the easiest time Light." Cal was right about that.

Cleo then popped in saying "I don't like the new girl. She's... So fake." "You're fake." Snarled Lightning. Cleo snickered and smiled. "Not towards you Daddy." Teasing him. Lightning only rolled his eyes to that. The three watched the boys and Maggie so some gentle breathing exercises then Maggie stood up saying "Alright guys! Now let's try some more difficult poses. Can either of the two of you do doggy?"

Jax and Smith giggled a bit at each other quietly then Jax answered "I know I can." Proudly. Lightning heard that and just rolled his eyes. That was ridiculous. Maggie smiled replying "Great!" Then Smith raised his hand saying "I'm not sure I know exactly what this.. Doggy... Pose is. Care to demonstrate?" Jax nudged his friend with a smile as if trying not to laugh. Maggie cocked her head a bit and slyly answered "Of course Smith, no worries. Jax!" Jax stared dead at her. "Sense you already know the pose, why don't you show your friend here." And she winked.

Jax and Smith looked at each other. Maggie crossed her arms and snarled "I'm not as stupid as you think boys." Cal smiled and nudged Lightning saying "I like her." Lightning smiled and agreed. Cleo sighed and rolled her eyes as she complained "She is not good. She is totally using her feminine charm to get these boys to like her." "Oh please." Said Cal. "You just don't like her because for once you're not the hottest woman in the room." Cleo smiled and leaned closer to Cal. "At least you admit I'm hotter than Megan." She replied quietly. Lightning's brows lowered and he gave Cleo a warning glare. She backed off, crossing her arms and going quiet for now.

After watching the three students for a few more minutes, Lightning grabbed Cal's attention asking "Think you can take the students for today? Think I'm gonna try to do some research on a few things." "Sure. Everything okay?" Asked Cal. Lightning nodded answering "Yeah. I just need to find a way to get... Things under control before the race." H looked at Cleo. She was still glaring, watching, listening to him. Cal sighed then walked over to the students shouting "Alright! That's enough warming up! Time to do some real work." "Awe.." Said Jax. Smith groaning and griping a s well. Maggie seemed pretty happy and excited about it though.

Lightning.. And Cleo... Watched Cal take the students inside the academy. Once alone, Cleo asked "So.. Are you wanting to sell your shares?" Lightning sighed answering. "Maybe, I don't know yet. It was just an idea and I was curious about it." "Oh come on Lightning.. We both know you want out from under me." She said in a seductive way as she caressed his arm.

Lightning stepped back a bit and growled. "Don't do that. And don't talk like that to me. I'm your boss not your play thing. I still need to talk more about it to Sally and Cal and maybe Bobby to. And then I'd have to figure out what I'd be doing with the students. So.. Maybe when I get back from France I'll have an answer for you." Lightning then walked away into the academy, not wanting to give Cleo any more of his time...

The kids ate their breakfast and were finishing up. Lightning watched Sally clean up their plates that they had finished already. Ece scarfed her breakfast down then announced "I'm done!" Landon stuffed his face like a chipmunk and mumbled "ME too!" Sally glared and snapped at him "Landon! Not so much in your mouth at once baby." Landon then spit the food back out onto his plate. Little gross there.

Lightning sighed and looked at his oldest asking "You behaving better in school?" Colton nodded and ate the last of his breakfast before asking "Are you staying for a long time this time?" Lightning shook his head then explained "Your Mom and I are about to leave on a trip." Colton sighed. "Oh yea.. Can I come?" Sally butted in answering "No, just your Dad and I. But we should plan a family vacation. I think we could use it."

Colton lit up and exclaimed "YEAH! I want to go camping!" Lightning chuckled asking "Camping? Why would you want to go camping? You could never live without that tv." He joked. Colton crossed his arms saying "Can to. Plus I want to stay in a tent." Sally hummed thinking a moment before saying "We could do that here. Buy a tent and stay out on the beach one night. Might be fun." "Or cold." Lightning griped. Sally snickered then took Colton's plate and began cleaning it up.

Lightning smiled at his son. Gazing. Colton noticed and asked "What Why you lookin at me like that?" Lightning shook his head answering I don't know. I just love you." Colton smiled and hopped out of his chair, walked over and hugged his Father saying "I love you to Dad." That was heart warming. "Alright. Now go on and play, I want to talk to your Mother." Colton ran off.

Sally turned around asking "Am I in trouble Mr. McQueen?" Lightning's brows raised slightly. "No, but you will be if you talk like that again." He teased playfully. Sally giggled a bit then asked "What's up?" "Are you sure you'll be okay with me taking Miguel and Mindy on weekends?" Sally froze. Staring at her husband like a deer in head lights.

Lightning sighed muttering "I take that means no.." No. No, that's not what it means." Sally corrected. "I was... Just not expecting that question is all. Um.." She paused and thought a moment. "Um.. It's fine. It is your baby..." She was not happy about this at all. Lightning frowned. How could he make this better?

"Hey Sal?.." Lightning cooed. Sally walked over and sat down next to him with a questioning look so Lightning continued. "Why haven't you asked about Mindy? About meeting her?" "Are you serious?" Sally asked rather rudely. Lightning shrugged mumbling "Well.. I was until now.. I think.." Sally sighed with a growl and shook her head. Lightning took her hand and tried making it easy. "Well.. Why don't we plan something? Before France. We could all do dinner or something and you could finally meet her and the kids could meet her. I'd really love for them to be able to meet each other." "No." Sally hissed.

Lightning stared a moment before getting rude "Why!? Why not? Mindy is my daughter Sally. And Colton and Landon and Ece are mine to! If I want them to meet their baby sister, I have a say and a right." Sally looked away as she yelped back with "No! I am not comfortable with it. That's just too bad Lightning." "Too bad!? No, that's not acceptable Sally! I am their Father and I get a say here! And what about a baby makes you uncomfortable? She can't do anything to you." "She can do everything to me!" Sally yelled.

Lightning snickered muttering "That's stupid. You aren't even making a good fight this time. Stop being petty." "PeTtY!?" Sally snapped! "I am not being pEtTy mister! You are trying to bring in this baby that I don't want into-Not what I meant! Don't you dare! What I meant was.. I just..." She couldn't find the words. Lightning sighed. Staring at his wife. This was horrible.

Lightning took a moment to think before caressing her hand in his and saying "Look.. I'm sorry I asked about it.. It's fine, don't worry about it." Sally stared at him and she just knew she wasn't being fair. Of course, nothing about any of this was fair really. "No... No, you're right.. If.. If we could just maybe not push to much.. Maybe you could bring her over once the kids were asleep and.. I.. Could meet her." She finally suggested and or agreed.

Lightning smiled a bit asking "Really?" Sally nodded. "Yes. Yeah, she is your daughter after all. I'm sure I'll fall in love with her if she's anything like you." She joked as she caressed the side of Lightning's face. Lightning was so grateful for Sally's moderate cooperation here. "That's great. Thank you Sal." He replied. Sally nodded adding "Just one thing... Please don't bring Cruz.. Just Mindy.. Then you can take her back to her Mother and.. Come back to me for the night, okay?" Lightning agreed. At least his wife would meet his daughter. That sounded weird as he thought about it...

Sally paced back and forth near the front door as she waited for Lightning to get back. To come back with Mindy. Mindy McQueen... Lightning was her Father and Cruz.. Cruz was her Mother. Not fair one bit, but what choice did Sally have anymore? She heard the car pull up. A sort of panic hit her and she ran to the living room and sat on the couch.

Why was she so nervous about meeting a new born? She sighed and waited. She heard the front door open and Lightning call out her name in a whisper. "Sally..." "In the living room.." She answered back with the same gentleness. Lightning set down the car seat, she could hear him. Unbuckling the baby and talking to her softly. Sally took a deep breath. Closing her eyes and telling herself not to hate this baby.

She could do this. She was a caring and kind and gentle and forgiving person. "Sally.." Lightning called. Sally opened her eyes to see Lightning standing near her, holding the tiny baby. Her eyes widened as she eyed the baby in a pink sleeper. She was so... Tiny. So delicate. "C..Can I hold her?.." Asked Sally nervously. Lightning chuckled a bit answering "Yea." With a smile on his face.

He gently handed Mindy to Sally. Sally looked down at the little thing's face. She had his eyes. His nose. Mindy stared at Sally and everything around really. Sally swallowed loudly as Lightning sat down next to her. "She's.. Beautiful." Sally complimented as she choked a bit. Lightning wrapped his arm around his wife. Sally sighed and smiled a little holding that baby. She quietly said "Hi.. Hi.. Mindy.." Sally gently rubbed the baby's cheek and moved the sleeper a bit away from her neck, adjusting it.

Then Mindy grabbed Sally's finger. That broke her heart, Sally's heart. Sally knew she could never hate this little baby. "Oh my gosh Lightning.. She's so perfect.." She complimented. Lightning snickered happily and kissed Sally's cheek. Maybe it was just hr motherly instincts kicking in, but Sally's heart ached for this baby and Lightning knew that Sally would indeed love and care for Mindy as their daughter.

But she was Cruz's daughter.


	64. Le Mans France

The president of Stock racing got out his car, along with another man, his lawyer. The president smiled asking "Ready to get this over with?" The lawyer didn't answer, just followed the President inside. They walked into the academy to find Cleo at the front desk. They approached and the President greeted "Awe.. There's my favorite person in this entire place." Joking though. Cleo smiled and reached her hand out. The President took it and kissed the top of her hand gently.

Cal walked in surprise to see the guy and asked "Mr. President?!... Wha-what are you doing here?" The President and his lawyer walked over to Cal as the President answered "I'm, oh sorry.. We are here to see and speak with Lightning McQueen. He out on the dirt track or his office?" Cal frowned admitting that "Lightnin isn't here at the moment.." The President shrugged saying "That's fine, we can wait." Cal then explained "No, I mean he's not even in town. Lightnin is back home in California with his wife and kids."

The President sighed, but then Cal asked "Is it something I can maybe help with?" "Or me?" Asked Cleo as she stood up. "I am Mr. McQueen's partner." She reminded. Cal slapped his forehead. The President cocked his head a bit asking, "You are?" Cleo smiled and nodded proudly. So the man walked over to her explaining his visit. "I'm here about my suit." "Your suit?" Questioned Cleo. Cal was just as curious though.

The President nodded then snapped his fingers and motioned for his lawyer to come over. The lawyer rushed over and handed Cleo a file. Cleo, still very confused, opened the file and then looked at Cal saying "That fancy race suit you invented." The President and lawyer looked at Cal. Cal muttered the question of "Why do you want MY suit?" The President walked back over to Cal explaining "First off, not your suit, mine. I have a suit that I was making that was highly similar. You stole my design." "I DID NOT!" Shouted Cal.

The lawyer took the file back from Cleo then presented it to Cal. Cal opened it up and looked at it. The suit was VERY close to his. "But?... How? I don't understand. The suit I originally designed was rejected by YOUR board and when I created this one, I never told you about it. Did I?" He questioned himself. The President gave Cal a good ole slap on the back answering "No. No, you never did. But I have proof. Look at the claim date on mine. Where's your copy write? We can get this sorted out easily with that."

Cal frowned admitting "I never had it copy written.." The lawyer snickered hearing that then said "I'm afraid we will be seeing you and Mr. McQueen and... That woman over there in court than. Mr. President will be filing a sue the academy." "WHAT!?" Cal was shocked and angry! Cleo also snapped "YEA! WHAT!? My name is ClEo De FrAnK! I will not be addressed as that wOmAn!" The President rolled his eyes hearing Cleo whine. "Well we'll be seeing you." Said the President as he began to walk away. Cleo stopped the man, grabbing his arm and pleading "No, wait, please!... There has to be something I can do.. What about a, a, a.. Settlement! How much?"

The President only laughed in Cal's face. "I need no money Mr. Weathers." He began to walk away again, but again, Cal stopped him. "Sir, wait!.. Please.." The President sighed then looked to his lawyer who gave him the go ahead. Odd, thought Cal. Then the man said "Alright. You give me the suit and I'll put away those files for good. You don't have to hear from me again." Cal's jaw dropped. "But it's my suit. Lightnin needs that suit." "Why?" Asked the President. Cal stuttered answering "Uh, well... Be-be-because he.. He l-l-likes it and.. N-needs-s... It..." Cleo snickered and honestly answered "Lightning McQueen has a bad heart. The suit tells him when he's pushing to hard."

Cal sighed. Oh how dare that bitch! The President sighed replying "Well.. Mr. McQueen can offer to buy the suit for a reasonable price if he really needs it." cal nodded. He kind of figured that. "So? The suit? Or court?" Asked the President. Cal tried thinking of any way out of this. The academy could not handle a lawsuit right now. On top of everything else, it would be ruined. "I'll get the suit.." Cal mumbled. "GREAT! Just bring it and any other copies or proto types to my car right outside." He and the Lawyer left the academy. Cal sighed. He had no choice...

Lightning placed a few pair of his pants on the bed as he watched Sally pack up her bag. She looked at him and smiled. "I'm excited for our trip." she exclaimed calmly. Lightning leaned over towards and their lips kissed softly. "Me too." He admitted. He really was looking forward to the part where they would indeed get some one on one time. Not even just the sex. He would enjoy getting some no stress time with Sally.

**_Bbbbzzzzzz._** Lightning picked up his phone from the bed side table. "It's Cal." He announced before answering the device. "Hey."

_I lost the suit._

"What?" He glanced at Sally then continued. "What do you mean?"

_I mean that the President and his lawyer came by and were going to sue the academy because I took their suit design. I had to give it to them._

"What!?.. Why? That was... Not.. Theirs."

_I know that, but we never had it claimed.. He had a design so similar that there was no way we would win Light! What else was I suppose to do? Let them sue the academy You know that would send the place to the grave!_

"..."

_I'm sorry.._

"..."

_He did say you can buy it back..._

"Of course I can Cal! For the low, low price of shutting my mouth about the dam drugs!"

_It's not like we have a case Lightnin... Maybe.. I don't know.. Think about this before you go stomping over to his door.._

"Yeah right. He doesn't deserve my time."

_So.. You aren't still going to France.. Are you?_

"I am."

_But you don't have the suit Light._

"I'll make it work. Don't worry about me Cal. Just... Send me a suit down with the car."

_But Lightnin, you can't watch your heart rate. How will you know when_-"Goodbye Cal."

Lightning hung up and Sally quickly asked "What's wrong?" She just knew there was something by the tone in his voice in that conversation. Lightning looked at sally and sighed before answering "Oh, well.." He should lie. Don't tell her he did not have the suit that told him when he needed to stop or slow up. "Cal was letting me know that the President and his lawyer came by and.. Threatened to sue the academy.." "Oh.. Cal handled it, right?" Lightning nodded answering "Yeah, of course. Cal is a smart man." Sally nodded in agreement with that. "So he's sending down the suit with the car?" She asked. Lightning nodded.

"Good. I'm glad to know that we get a warning when you push yourself to much. Cal really out did himself with that suit. And think, if it works well for you in the Le Mans, cal can make a killing selling that around the world and that suit will surely save a lot of lives. I'm proud of you boys." "Awe... It's..Nothing Sal." "It's something Stickers! You and Cal both went through a very hard time and had a rough journey with the drugs and rehab and relapses. I'm proud of the two of you." She then took Lightning's hands in her's and gazed up at him saying "I'm proud of you. You have really come a long way Stickers."

Lightning smiled as he gazed into her eyes. He wasn't going to tell her the truth. She would worry way to much about him in the qualification rounds. "Plus," She began. "I really can not wait for this trip. Oh it is going to be great! We can sleep in, take hot baths together, go for a walk in the streets of France. France is pretty clean, right? And we can go to the best cafe we can find! Has to be the most romantic one to! Did you get a room with a view? Not that it matters too much, but.. It would be a nice touch. Oh my gosh Stickers" She hugged him close. "I just can't wait to fall in love with you all over again."

Lightning snickered with a bit of a laugh. She was so cute. Getting all excited about this trip. Lightning hugged her back. Trying to hide his fear. He was scared. He was afraid. Unsure if he should even attempt this as he had nothing to aid him. In this moment, Lightning knew. He had to do what he had to do to keep his heart rate slower for longer. He had to assure he would not faint in the qualifying rounds...

Sally knelt down and kissed her children. Each one on the head gently. "I love you guys. You all be good for Grandpa while Mommy and Daddy are away." She warned. The three siblings all agreed to be for the most part. Lightning sighed and knelt down. Hugging each of his kids with Sally. Taking his time. He loved them so much and yet he knew the dangers ahead.

He tightly hugged Landon, then Ece. "I miss you so much Daddy." The little girl said. That made Lightning smile and tear up at the same time a bit. "I love you to baby." He replied and kissed her fore head. Then Colton. Colton was a little upset with his parents leaving. He was just so tired of it. "Colt.." began. Colton crossed his arms and sort of pouted. "Colton." Lightning repeated as he pulled his son closer.

"We are coming back soon, okay?" Lightning tried assuring. Colton sighed. That was all. Just a sigh. Lightning wrapped his arms around his on saying "I love you so much Colt. You deserve so much better.. Things will get better son, I promise." Colt stared into his Father's eyes. Not sure what to think of that.

Sally lay a hand on Lightning's shoulder saying "We should really get going Stickers. Trust me, I don't like having to off so quick like, but we can't miss this flight if we're going to go." Lightning sighed and nodded as he stood up. He messed Colton's hair up as he said "I'm proud of you Colt. I really am." Colt stared up at his Father for only a second before stepping backwards and near his Grandfather.

Sally then hugged her Father saying "Bye Dad. Thanks so much for this." "Anytime baby.. You two be careful, be safe. Don't go down any weird allies or anything." He warned. Sally snickered saying "Please Dad, we're smarter than that." "I know you are." He replied. Lightning shrugged then he and Sally said one last good bye before they headed out to the air port that night...

It was an eleven hour flight to Le Mans. They would arrive there at 12 pm in France. The couple got to their seats in the private plane and made themselves comfortable. Sally took Lightning's hand and let out a happy, satisfied sigh. "Oh this is nice, isn't it?" She asked with a smile. Lightning nodded. Sally nestled into her seat saying "I think I'll wind up passing out failry quickly. Honestly I'm pretty tired. What about you? Not going to order any drinks or anything, right?" She asked.

Lightning shook his head answering "No, of course not. I'll probably read a bit or something then get some sleep as well." He stared out at the window. Sally could tell that something was bothering him. "What's wrong?" She asked as she placed her hand on his knee. Lightning glanced at then up at her answering "Nothing." He lied and she knew it. And he knew she knew he lied.

Lightning sighed then admitted "I'm just a little nervous about this race is all.." "You'll do great. I have faith in you. You have always been the best racer out there." "Yeah, but.. I'm not Sally. Honestly, I don't even care about winning anything. I just want to be able to try." "And you are able to. I know you'll enjoy it and I will feel much better about it sense you'll have that suit warning us when you push to hard." She reminded.

Lightning nodded. He still did not plan to tell her about the thing that happened with the suit. She would worry, they'd fight, Sally would forbid him to race and they'd go home early, unhappy.. More than likely anyway. "Well.. See you in France." Sally joked as she leaned her seat back and closed her eyes. Lightning smiled and gazed at her for a moment before staring out the window as they began the long journey to Le Mans...

The couple were driven to the cottage Lightning had rented for them. To enter you had to type in a code at the gate that would then open. The large, black, metal gate opened and the cab driver pulled up to the circle drive way. Inside the circular drive way was a small garden of small trees, rocks, and a few sculptures.

"Oh Lightning.. This place looks amazing already!" Sally complimented. Lightning chuckled a bit saying "Just wait until you see the inside than." The couple exited the vehicle and Lighting grabbed their luggage and carried it to the door where using a code they opened it. They walked inside the cottage. The entrance was clearly a living room. The fllor was a thin, rug like carpet, light brown grey like color. The walls were painted a nice like coffee stained wood brown. It was dim lit, mostly filled with natural lighting as their were large windows down an entire side of the room that overlooked the back garden.

A couch and two small antique chairs next to two glass, round nesting tables with a small bookshelf and a tv across from it. The room lead to the open kitchen. Which was quite small compared to the living room. Just a few counter tops on cabinets, a stove, fridge, and a small china hut to the side. Sally sighed happily saying "This is nice. Feels like a home rather than a motel." Lightning set down the bags and shut the door then took his wife's hand saying "Come on, you gotta see the rest."

He pulled her to the next room of the rather small cottage. Next was the guest bathroom. The floor was a black marble, the walls, black marble. The sink counter was pure matte black and the mirror reached from the sink to the ceiling! The shower took up the entire back half of the bathroom. A large glass wall separated the walk in shower from the bathroom itself. A removable shower head in the shower. The floor inside it was a silver like glass. It was beautiful! The toilet was even set to match as it was pure black as well!

The only thing white was the sink and towels which made them all stand out a lot. Sally gasped at the sight! "That shower could easily fit ten people!" She joked, but it really could! Lightning caressed her arm saying "Sure, but I think two is plenty." She smiled up at him, but before she could say anything, Lightning pulled her to the next room of the cottage. The master bedroom.

The floor was a grey, thin carpet. The walls a light tan like orange color. Their was a striped decorative chair in a corner. The bed was placed oddly in the center of a wall. It had bright white pillows and blankets with one red and cream striped throw over it. Kind of made you think like a circus. A large red ruffled skirt under the mattress flowed down, and a large red canopy overhang above the bed. Their were bed side tables, round and glass on each side and two small chairs that had a floral like look to them as well on either side.

A small tv sat on a dresser to the right of the bedroom with two dim lit lamps on each side of the device and large painting of a tree hung above the dresser. The entrance to the garden was a large glass door in a corner of the bedroom and a bathroom door next to that dresser. "It's small, but so perfect Lightning." She complimented. Sally loved it. She really didn't care that it wasn't as glamorous as some of the places she had stayed with with Lightning. She just wanted his time and affection here.

"You can relax in the bath tub whenever you want." He said as he pushed the master bath door open. Sally peeked in to see a claw foot tub in the back, two sinks on pedestals to the side and two mirrors above them, a small toilet separated on the other side wall of the bathroom. The floors in this one were light brown and the walls stoned brown. "This is awesome Lightning. You really did good with this place." She paused and sighed. "I can't wait to take a nice walk around that beautiful garden some time to. This is wonderful.. Just wonderful." She walked over to the back door window and entrance to the garden and stared out at the magical place.

The garden was huge! A trail led up to a small gazebo. Though the garden itself looked more like weeds than a floral or food garden really. Lightning walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders saying "I'm glad you like it Sally." He then kissed her neck. Sally closed her eyes and enjoyed his touch, his kisses. Kissing her neck over and over. "Oohh Stickers.." She moaned softly. Lightning then turned her towards him gently and kissed her lips. The kiss was that of affection and romance.

Their mouths opened and tongues rolled. Sally moaned once again. Lightning pulled away from her lips and smiled asking "Why don't we go test out that shower?" How could Sally say no? She nodded. Lightning took her hand in his and pulled her, guiding her to that beautiful guest bathroom.

He yanked Sally in, shut the door then pressed her against it and kissed her like an animal. His wild side may have kicked in or something because he wasn't at all gentle. His hands groping her breasts, caressing her shoulders, sides, hips. His mouth assaulting her mouth the her neck, biting her lips and pulling gently. Sally moaned and arched her back at his touches. She was ending every moment here already!

She gently pushed Lightning away and took off her shirt then bra, exposing her tits. Lightning quickly began undressing himself as she continued. Both her fully nude in seconds. Lightning grabbed her face and pulled her close, kissing her with a need, with a hunger. Sally moaned quietly into his mouth.

But just as quickly, Sally pulled away and jumped into the large walk in shower. She turns on the shower and ask "Aren't you going to join me?" Lightning stood there. Watching Sally tease him by touching herself slowly between her legs. The water running down her body, she snapped her neck back slowly as her hand rubbed her pevlis, her hips. She turned away from him giving him the view of her ass.

He couldn't help but smile a little bit of a smirk there. Sally turned back around to find Lightning stroki g his shaft. Working his way up and down his incredible length. It only made Sally more horny. Watching him jerk his member off slowly. Sally couldn't take it and growled "Get in here Lightning and fuck me hard NOW."

Lightning walked over and slowly stepped into the shower. As Sally leaned forward to press her lips to his, he stopped her saying "OH no, not so easily my love. You teased me and for that you'll pay." "You enjoyed it." She hissed. Lightning chuckled admitting "I did. And I'll enjoy this to." He reached up and removed the running shower head then pulled it down and aimed it between Sally's legs.

Sally flinched at the feeling and gasped as she nearly collapsed. Her rear and back hit the shower wall. Lightning leaned close to her face and ordered "Spread your legs.." She did. Lightning made sure to aim the shower head just right to her clot. Making Sally squirm with delight!

"OH Lightning... It's too much.. It's to hot.." She whimpered. Lightning turned up the heat which made Sally squirm and whine more. "Lightning!..." She yelped as she bit her lips and closed her eyes tightly. Lightning smiled and stroked his member as he watched his girl struggle to contain herself against the shower head's strength.

"Lightning.." Sally whimpered in a moan. Lightning loved it saying "Go ahead.. Keep saying my name." Sally panted heavily. Her clit almost becoming a burning like numbing feeling as her insides felt tighter and tighter! "Lightning! Please!.. Please.. Stop.." She cried as her legs shook with pleasure. Lightning leaned closer to her and stopped touching himself to caress her face. "Why would I do that?" He asked. Sally opened her eyes, staring directly into his answering "Because I want you to fuck me already! Please.." She begged.

Lightning loved watching and hearing her beg. Lightning replaces the shower head above where it belongs and Sally lets out a sigh and pants with relief! Lightning pressed her against the wall of the shower and kisses her roughly as the water rains down on them. His member grazing her pelvis and out lips of her area. Sally moans quite loudly. He knows she is extra sensitive now and he places his hand between her legs and begins to gently rub hr clit.

He removes his lips form her's and kisses under her ear before asking "You like?" Sally nods, grabbing onto his shoulders for support as she is just melting away in pleasure and bliss. Lightning kisses her cheek then her lips softly once more before looking into her eyes and ordering "On your knees." His voice is rough and yet gentle. Harsh and yet quiet and soft. Firm and yet kind. He removes his hand and Sally knelt down to her knees. His member sitting hard and at eye level of her.

Hi scent made her squirm. A sort of musky, spunky, sweaty, heavy, horny smell. Sally opened her mouth and began her decent. Her teeth grazed the tip as she swallowed down his shaft. Her insides throbbed as she took his hot member in her mouth. She would pull away and lick the bottom as she sucked upwards, then back down his length as she moaned and vibrated her sounds through his body.

Lightning groaned quietly. Enjoying her mouth very much. She may not ever have liked this part as much as other women, but she was the fucking best at this. Up and down his shaft. Her hand and mouth stroking and thrusting his member entirely. Sally rubbed his pelvis, his hips, making her way to his ass when she pulled him closer, forcing his full length down her throat!

She did gag a bit, but took it like a champ! Pushing her head further, swallowing him down. She could taste his pre- cum, so slowed her suckling, relaxed her jaw. She pulled away and as his member left her mouth, she flicked her tongue against the tip. He loved it. Lightning grabs her from under one arm and pulls her up.

His nose touched the end of her's, face to face, Sally expected a kiss, but instead he said "Fuck you hard, you said.." He then almost violently forced Sally to turn around! Her face and stomach against the shower wall. His member pressed against her ass as he leaned into her body and to her ear growled. "With pleasure.." He kisses her neck, biting it slightly with a deep moan. Sally moaned in this girlie little girl like squeal.

Lightning stepped back and yanked her hips out, forcing her to bend a bit then grabbed her hips and pushed his member inside her hole. She was wet, slimy and creamy. She was tight and sensitive. Sally only whimpered and moaned loudly as he entered her. He thrust his member in and out of her.

SLAP!

"OW!" Sally yelped at the sting of his hand on her ass. His member feeling like iot barely fit! "Oh FUCK! Too much Lightning!" She screamed. He didn't stop. His big member fucking into her creamy, wet hole. "Oh Lightning! Lightning!' She screamed out in a high pitch whine! SLAP! "YES! Spank me again! Please baby!" She begged! SLAP! SLAP! His hand turned her ass cheek red! Thrusting in and out, in and out. "I'm close! I'm so close!" She exclaimed.

Lightning suddenly stopped.

Sally panted heavily, catching her breath. "W-w-why'd.. You stop?" She stuttered. Lightning pulls out almost all the way before slamming back into hr hole! AGAIN AND AGAIN! "FUCK ME!" Sally screamed! He pumps and grinds inside her! No mercy! Sally's body tenses up, she's close! "Oh Lightning! Yes! Yes!" She is excited and ready when he suddenly stops again. A little worried, Sally ask "Are you?.. O-Okay?.." She is breathless.

Lightning is a bit to, but answers "Yes, I'm just giving you what you want." "I want you to fuck me!" Sally hissed harshly! She seemed to be getting frustrated a tad. Lightning chuckled answering "But I am, aren't I?" Sally growled snarling "I want to cum!" "And you will. When I allow it." Lightning then pulled out al the way, dropped to his knees behind her and face planted into her area. Lapping up her juices.. Tasting her hole and insides with a starving hunger.

"LIGHTNING! Please! I can't take much more!" Sally cried out! Her legs began to buckle! She was losing strength as she fell more and more on edge! "Please!" Sally continues to beg! He makes sure to lick all over and around her area before standing back up and flipping Sally back around, facing him once again and her back pressed against the shower wall. Her face is flushed, her breathing heavy. They stare into each other's eyes. Locking eyes.

Lightning pulls one of her legs up onto his hip then enters inside her again. Sally lay her head back against the wall as he filled her again. Sally grabbed his ass and pulled or pushed him closer, gently forcing him to push his entire length inside her! Sally moans almost like a painful moan, but it for pleasure only.

He places his hands on her breasts as he screws her. His member pumping and sliding in and out of her area. "Oh yes!.. Yes! I'm cumming!" Sally announces loudly! Lightning kisses her lips and continues to thrust as her insides begin the climax. Building up and suddenly tightening down onto his member. Sally cries and whimpers into his mouth. Their kiss muffling her cries.

Lightning can barely push in as she is so tight! Sally can feel him getting faster. The hint that he is about to explode! That sudden extra burst of energy he always got right at the verge of his climax! Sally's body trembled, she pulled or pushed his ass more as he began to cum, forcing him as deep as he could get! It sort of hurt her, she yelped and pulled away from his lips to gasp for air shouting "FUCK it's too deep!"

Lightning pressed harder. His body squishing her against the wall. "FUCK!" Sally whined painfully a little. Lightning's orgasm seem to end, both of theirs did. He couldn't help chuckling slightly reminding "Hey you forced me in that deep." Then in one swift motion, pulled back and his member slid out her. All shiny and creamy, covered in their juices. Sally's leg dropped and she began to collapse when Lightning caught her and held her up against his body. "That good?" He asked proudly. Sally snickered, her cheeks blushing. "That deep.." She mumbled. Lightning smiled and kissed her lips before helping her regain her legs and grabbing a towel for each of them...


	65. This is his choice, with honor or guilt

he couple walked on the side walk down to a small little cafe on a corner. Lightning opened the door for his wife saying "My lady" Sally rolled her eyes, but smiled as she sw it as him being pretty cute. The couple walked in Sally just sighed with such satisfaction. "You okay?" Asked Lightning. Sally nodded answering "Yeah. Just look at this place. It's adorable." She complimented.

The small cafe was exactly that. Small. Only had about six small, square tables. Each with two seats. Sally was so happy and excited about this trip. She quickly pulled Lightning inside and they grabbed a table. The waitress set menus down in front of them. "Wow.. No idea how to pronounce these words.." Lightning muttered with a fake smile. Sally giggled and pointed to the pictures. "Just pick one out that looks good. Like this!" She pointed to what appeared to be a blueberry muffin with icing all over the top. Lightning nodded saying "Yeah.. Guess that does look good." He admitted. Sally showed the waitress what she wanted then asked for any mocha style coffee.

Lightning pointed to some photo then ordered a coffee as well. The couple discussed plans fpr the day. "So what should we go see first?" Sally asked. Lightning shrugged answering "Whatever you want to." "Well, in that case. How about the cathedrale? We can't come here to France without seeing the cathedrale." "Sounds good, but I thought you wanted to take a walk in the park?" "Oh yes! We can go to that artsy one. What was it called again?" She asked.

Lightning thought a moment. Trying to remember the name. "I think the arch park." "Oh." "Then we'll find some place for lunch and see where the road takes us I guess. Thankfully a lot more people speak English here than I thought." Sally nodded with agreement...

So after breakfast, the couple went sight seeing. First, to the cathedrale as Sally wanted to see it. The place looked like that of an old castle from story books. The outside was stone mostly. "Wow.. Looks kind of creepy.." Lightning muttered. Sally snickered and pulled him along inside. Up the stairs and to the main entrance.

There was a huge stained glass window. Actually. windows! They couple stared up at them. "Aren't they beautiful." Sally exclaimed. Lightning glanced at her and smiled. Happy because she was obviously happy. They needed this more than he realized. "Yeah.. It is." he replied. Sally smiled back at him then they continued through the historic building.

Another stained glass window with beautiful designs and pictures of people painted in. A giant cross hung in the middle of the ceiling, more stained glass windows, large sculptures on pedestals sat above a wide door. They went through to see the main hall. Small wooden chairs with yellow cushions were all lined up for the church. There had to be at least a thousand seats or more. Probably more. In the front where the priest would be, sat large candles a flame, lanterns on either side and a large, bright window in the back wall behind that.

"This place is amazing!" Sally exclaimed. She always did like old buildings with a history. "Come on!" She said as she pretty much yanked Lightning into the next room! A cross with a king crucified to it. The couple stared at it a moment. Lightning leaned in asking "Is that suppose to be Jesus?" Sally glared at him asking "Don't you know anything?" He shrugged honestly. The next room seem to be set up just like the main hall, only much smaller.

Probably not more than two hundred seats, if that and instead of candles, lanterns and a well natural lighting up front, there was only a large, lonely organ. "How many rooms are there?" Lightning asked. Sally raised a brow asking "Why? Are you not enjoying yourself?" "No, I am. Just.. This room is literally just chairs and a piano." "Organ." "Same thing. Do people just come in here to listen to some music?" He asked. Sally giggled a bit and rolled her eyes. "Come on Stickers." She pulled him along and they continued the tour.

And after many more halls filled with sculptures, paintings, chairs, arranged flowers and many, many more stained glass windows, the couple made their way to their next destination. Arch de le nature park. Filled with modern art and nature. Walking in, they came to a small garden that was filled with fruits and vegetables! They walked through the beautiful garden where vines were strung and grown above, making a nice shade for them. Sally wrapped her hands around Lightning's arm as they walked through the some what romantic place,

Watching a few children run through with their parents scolding them for running. It was nice here. "This is just great." Sally complimented. Lightning let out a sigh agreeing "Yeah, it is. It's really quite relaxing." "Good! Because that is just what you need. Some relaxation." She leaned up and kissed the side of his face gently.

Walking out of the garden, they came to a fenced in pasture. They looked over the fence to see horses. "Look at that. That's neat that they have horses." Sally said. Lightning nodded replying "Kind of weird if you ask me." The couple turned to the other side to see a wire and metal, GIANT deer sculpture. This thing was big as a house! "No..." Sally said then pointed to the statue. "That's weird."

Sally then cocked her head to the side a bit as she stared at it. "Well look at that.. They even gave it genitals.." "O-ho-kay." Lightning chuckled. "Of course THAT'S what you notice." He said with a snicker then pulled her along. The place was actually quite busy and filled with people touring. The couple walked across a short bridge and saw some frogs, then entered a small farmers like market where some locals were selling some of the plants and foods. One vendor even selling wine.

The couple continued and saw another pasture filled with goats. Not just real goats, but barrel goat statues. Then a GIANT, blue slug sculpture of stone. This thing was big as a SUV. That was weird to them. Another small walk through garden, large stables, another deer statue that yes, had genitals sculpted in.

Then they passed a field that was fenced off. "What's in this one?" Asked Lightning. The couple stared out then noticed it was full of nothing, but old, rusted bear traps. An entire field of used, non working, some broken, rusted traps. "Alright than..." Sally muttered as they continued. They seen a small damn, got to pet a small rabbit in a petting zoo. Got to see old cattle, a giant squirrel made out of wire and corks.

A carving of a deer in a tree, a small pond, a giant sculpture of an apple, a small wind mill where the blades were used two liter bottles, a gord garden, more horses and cattle and finally made their way to the exit. "Well that was different." Sally admitted. Lightning nodded replying "Yeah, that's modern art for you." They then walked down the street to a small cafe for lunch.

Cup's Coffee Shop. The place had bright pink walls, emerald green couches, bright, teal blue, wooden chairs at small round tables. The place was very colorful! The couple sat down and had some subs with water. Chatting a bit about the day they were having. Lightning was just happy to see Sally happy honestly.

"So where to next?" Sally asked. Lightning shrugged answering "Not sure." "Oh! They have boats. We could rent one." "I think you rent lessons, not the boat." Explained Lightning. Sally shrugged "Alright, well you want to drive a boat?" she asked. Lightning chuckled answering "HA! No, I'm more of a car guy, but if you want to, we will." "Awe come on. If you can handle a race car, you can handle a boat." Lightning sighed and finally gave in saying "Fine, I'll drive the boat."

The couple walked over and waited in line for their turn for the boating lessons. Paid, got life jackets and put them on tightly. The instructor called them up onto the boat and took Lightning's hands and placed them on the round wheel. "Placez les mains sur la roue et la manette des gaz" (Place hands on wheel and throttle), Poussez lentement les commandes vers l'avant,(Slowly push the control forward), Poussez lentement les commandes vers l'avant. (And you go.)."

Sally butted in saying "Are you sure you can handle it?" Lightning snickered saying "Relax Sal, I got it." Lightning pushed the control forward in one, quick motion. Sending the nose of the boat upwards! Sally fell to her knees, grabbing onto the side, the instructor back flipped out of the boat as it took off! "Lightning!" Sally snapped! Lightning pulled the throttle back down, waves rocked the boat. The instructor swam up and onto the dock yelling in french and shaking his fist.

Sally's brows lowered as she glared at Lightning. Lightning just smiled saying "So we learn something today. I can't drive a boat." "You think?" Sally asked with a raised brow. Lightning chuckled. "Hey, this was your idea." He reminded. Sally sighed and rolled her eyes, but just couldn't help but smile then grab her husband, pull him close and kiss him lovingly all while the instructor was still cursing and shouting with slight anger...

It was getting dark. The couple were walking through the city on their way to their reservations at some place to eat near by. Sally holding onto Lightning's arm tightly, leaning her head over onto his shoulder as they walked. "Today has been simply amazing, hasn't it?" Sally asked. Lightning sighed and smiled. "Sure has." They made their way to the place.

A large palace like building. "I can't wait to eat. After all the walking we've done today, I'm pretty wiped out." Admitted Lightning. Sally giggled teasing "Not to wiped out I hope. I had something I was thinking we could do once we got back to the cottage." "Oh really?" Lightning asked. Sally nodded then their turn. The couple were taken to their seats. A waiter approached asking "May I offer the couple some of our finest?" Sally looked at Lightning with a dead stare.

Kind of weird really. Lightning looked up at the waiter and shook his head answering "No, no thanks." The waiter went on. Sally sighed. Happy. She was just so happy. Lightning was glad to see that to. Honestly, he hadn't seen her so happy in a while. "This is nice." He complicated. Sally nodded as she looked around the dining room. "Yeah, it really is." She agreed.

Lightning gazed at her, his wife. He was lucky to have her really. Sally noticed him staring and asked "What? What is it? IS there something on my face?" "No." Lightning chuckled. "I just love you." That warmed Sally's heart. The waiter came back, they ordered drinks and food and as they waited for that, they chatted about the rest of the trip. "So.." Began Sally. "We go to the track tomorrow?" Lightning nodded answering "Yup. I'll try to qualify for the race." "And if you make it? Which, I'm sure you will." She said with an eye roll. Nice to see her confidence in him, but Lightning wasn't sure he would honestly.

"Well.." He began. "If I do, than.. I guess I could race." He replied. Sally's happy smile faded a bit. "Stickers... It's a twenty four hour race.. You've never done something like that and your heart.." "I'll be fine, I've thought it through. If I make it into the race and IF I decide to go through with it than.. I mean I'll have to get another racer. The race requires two drivers to take turns. So I only have to race four hours with breaks." "Oh." Sally didn't know that and that wasn't all to bad. Four hours and then he would switch with another racer and get some needed rest,

"Who is your other racer?" She asked. Lightning shrugged admitting "I don't have one. At least, not yet sense I haven't even made it into the race. If I don't make it, it doesn't matter." He explained. Sally nodded. Their food and drinks arrived. The couple ate and continued their discussion. "Who will you ask?" Sally asked. Lightning shook his head. "Never really thought about it yet. I mean.. I guess I could ask Cal.. Bobby isn't exactly available right now in his condition.." He reminded. Sally's brows raised. "You aren't exactly in racing condition either Mister." Teasing him, but she wasn't wrong.

Lightning sighed. Thinking. He wouldn't tell her about the suit.. About how he was scared and actually afraid. "Yeah.." He mumbled. Sally reached her hand across the table and lay it over his assuring "I have faith in you. Always have Stickers. You will always be my Champion." She reminded. And while that did make Lightning smile a little.. Was that enough for him?...

The couple returned to their cottage. Lightning took off his jacket and set in the living room's chair. Sally leaned up and kissed his lips saying "Meet me in the bedroom." With a sexy smile. Lightning smiled and watched he take off. She was up to something alright, and he was kind of looking forward to it, but.. He was nervous about tomorrow. He had to make it past this. He could just tell Sally the truth, but then she would never let him even try.

He needed to try, he wanted to try. He wanted to know that deep down, he was still that young, passionate racer. He was still Lightning McQueen. He sighed and grabbed a bottle of water quickly before headed to the bedroom where Sally waited. He was trying hard not to think about tomorrow. It was rather difficult not to. He could crash for Chrysler's sake!

Lightning walked into the bedroom to see Sally standing, waiting in the middle of the room wearing a silk black robe. "Come sit down." She suggested, pointing towards a chair that she had positioned at the end of the bed. Lightning raised a brow and stared a moment before doing as she asked. He sat down. Sally stood a few feet in front of him and asked "Comfortable?" Lightning nodded.

The silk, black robe fell to the ground at Sally's feet. Lightning's pupils grew. His worries gone. What was he worried about again? NO matter. A goddess stood before him. She was wearing a thin and silk black bralette and a lace, black thong. "You like?" Sally asked. Lightning swallowed loudly and nodded. "Yea.." His voice cracked. Sally found that rather adorable.

She walked over, standing directly in front of him, placing her hands on his knees, intentionally pushing her small breasts together in front of his face. Lightning stared at them, gazed, hypnotized by them! Sally stood back up and reached and un clipped her bralette. She then held it in place, keeping her firm chest covered with a devilish grin.

Lightning leaned back a bit. His member growing as he watched his wife. Sally removed her hands and tossed the bralette aside. Lightning adjusted his position, but it only showed the teepee in his pants more. His member straining to be released and touched. Sally smiled at the sight. He was so hard and it was surprising he hadn't burst out of those pants yet!

"MMmmm I want to see it Lightning.. Take it out for me." Sally asked. "Please." She added, Lightning smiled and placed a hand over his member as if he could try hiding his massive boner. "Take what out exactly?" He teased and mocked. Sally snickered answering "Your member babe! Take it out!" She was begging loudly.

How could he deny this woman? Lightning reached into his pants, lifting his hips slightly thus allowing his member to bounce free. "Gosh I love seeing it so hard.." She hummed. Of course Lightning loved hearing that. Sally crawled up into his lap. His hard member grazing her thong as she wrapped her legs around him and the chair. They gazed into each other's eyes for just a moment before Lightning's hands rubbed her back and he looked down at her bare tits.

Holding her hips, he kissed her breasts. Left then right. His tongue darting out and licking, flicking her tits. He suckled the left side gently, then the right. Sally moaned and breathed heavily at it affections. He was always so good with that dam tongue!

"Oh Lightning.." Sally huffed sexually. Lightning lifted his head up slightly, so Sally grabbed his face and kissed him. Kissing his lips softly. Mashing their faces, noses, and mouths together. Lightning moaned quietly into her mouth, his hands rubbing down the tattoo on her lower back and to her ass cheeks where he groped them firmly in his warm hands.

But then, Sally pulled her lips away from his. Smiling at him as she stood up then slid her body down. Aligning her breasts with his hard member. She placed a hand on each side of his erection as she looked straight up at his face and complimented his man hood. "You have a very beautiful member Lightning McQueen." Using his first and last name must have turned him on a bit more as his member twitched at her voice.

This only made Sally smile more widely. She then took her tongue and dragged it along the underside of his shaft, her face partially hidden by his thick member, but her eyes maintaining contact as she looked into his eyes as she placed her mouth just under the tip of his member. Her lips barely touching the head, she gave it a seductive kiss.

Lightning stared, not able to take his eyes off of her for a second! "Uh.. Thank you." He replied a bit awkwardly. "You have a very beautiful.. Um.. Everything.." He said unsure. Probably doubting whatever was coming out of his mouth. He just couldn't think of words right now!

Sally lifted over the top of his throbbing rod and engulfed his inches. Lightning closed his eyes and slightly gasped at that feeling. Her sucking and licking his meat.

Lightning placed his hand lightly on her head so he could feel her bobbing up and down, up and down. He loved hearing that sound. The sound of her suckling and gagging on him. It kind of made Sally seem so needy and totally focused in what she was doing at that very moment. As much as he'd always enjoyed the visual sight of a woman sucking his rod, which, what man doesn't? Lightning was a man who loved the sounds of sex almost more than the sight. Those sounds never failed to turn him on in a way that seeing a woman was different.

Sally was intent of giving her husband the at most pleasure. She knew he was tense, he was nervous and she was determined to give him the best blowjob she could. There was no faking it here. She wanted to suck him and she wanted to make him squirm with pleasure.

Her fingers were splayed gently around the base of his erection as she pulled off every so often to turn her head sideways and graze the long pulsing ridge along the underside of his rigid shaft with her tongue and parted lips. When her eyes weren't closed in the blissful pleasure of her pursuit, she did her best to maintain eye contact with him, though his eyes were closed time to time as he enjoyed her touches.

She was good. So good in fact, that Lightning could feel that swirling, impending feeling inside. He was going to cum. It only built more and more. Getting stronger. Lightning grabbed Sally's hair, helping her head bob up and down at a quicker pace before shoving her down onto his length and cumming into her throat!

His hot liquids spurting into her throat.. Overflowing down the edges of her stretched lips! He let go. Sally pulled away and gagged a bit, coughing slightly and wiping her lips. Lightning blushed a bit and apologized. He didn't need to though, she wanted to do that for him. She then crawled up into his lap. Lightning grabbed the lace of the thong and pulled it aside. Lining up his member with her throbbing wet area.

She slid won onto him, grabbing his shoulders for support. Lightning held her hips and would raise her up, just to gently lower her back down onto his member. Up and down, up and down. "OOohhh Lightning.." Sally moaned. Up and down, up and down, raising then lowering her, raising than lowering her. It wasn't that long before he was exploding again! Only this time, inside his woman. Shoving her down hard and his member pulsing deep inside her!

Sally panted and lay her head onto Lightning's shoulder as they both came down from the high. "Sorry.." Lightning apologized again. Sally leaned back, looking him in the eyes asking "Why are you sorry?" He blushed a bit, answering "That I didn't.. Last so long?..." He questioned himself there. Sally giggled assuring him it was just as good either way before kissing his lips. This was good. They both needed this trip, they both were needing this connection to be brought back. France was seeming like a blessing suddenly...

So after breakfast the following morning, Sally and Lightning made their way to the race track of Mans. Lightning made his way along with his wofe to the front desk out on the track in the pit area. There were already a bunch of people out here. A bunch of racers and new reporters with cameras. Sally held tight to Lightning's arm. She could sense and feel just how nervous Lightning was.

"Hey." She whispered to him. "You okay?" She asked. Lightning nodded answering "Yeah.. I'm fine.." He was nervous. sally had never seen Lightning this way many times. It even made her nervous because Lightning was a very confident man. Usually even a tad over confident. Not today though. And he had a right to be. He was much older, had more injuries and health problems, had just become clean from his drug usage. Sally was getting more and more afraid as she thought about it.

"Non je t'en prie." Lightning stared at the man. The man quickly realized Lightning was who he was. Lightning McQueen. SO he then turned around and shouted. "J'ai un Américain ici. Le Lightning McQueen! Quelqu'un peut-il s'il vous plaît l'escorter chez le locuteur anglais?" Lightning and Sally stared at each other than a man a few tents over at another desk stood up and waved his hands shouting "Over here mates!" Australian accent. Lightning shrugged to his wife then the couple walked over to that tent and desk.

The Australian shook Lightning's hand then Sally's as he greeted happily "Hi! Name's Lucas. You must be the great Lightning McQueen." Lightning smiled a bit answering "Yes, I am." "You here to race?" "I am." "Wow. Must be a hell of a come back you're planning! Well, let's get you signed up champ." Lucas exclaimed. "Take a seat." He said as he motioned to the seats next to him. "A few rules to go over and sense you have never raced in Le Mans, you'll be listed as a Bronze Rookie. Just means your new and over thirty basically. So you may hear other racers call you Bronze. It's not personal, just a classification around here." "How many classes are there?" Asked Sally.

Lucas thought for a moment before answering "Uh... Well the highest is Platinum, then gold, silver and lastly bronze. Don't feel bad though Mr. McQueen. Age is only a number." He joked. Lightning glared at the man for that. "Anyway, let's see.. So.. Sense you have never raced in Le Mans before, you are required to do a ten laps before qualifying for attendance. Once you've completed the ten laps, you may attempt to reserve your place in the race. If you make the cut, tomorrow you come back and qualify for your position in the race and you are aloud to get some practice in at that time."

Lightning's eyes widened with slight fear. "I'm sorry, what? I was under the impression I would just come and qualify." Lucas nodded then explained. "Yes. See, many racers come in hopes of making the cut. So you each have to do two full laps, with breaks aloud, within an eighteen minute time frame. The twenty drivers with the fastest laps are accepted. Tomorrow, those twenty drivers will come and take a lap qualification and that will put them in their position in the starting grid. It is much different than your Nascar I'm sure." "Yea, but.. Why the ten extra laps?" Asked Lightning.

Lucas happily explained "Yes, that is because you have never raced Le Mans before mate. Just something that we require here. But I'm sure you are eager to get out there." He began getting all the paper work together. Sally rubbed Lightning's back gently. He was nervous. "You don't have to.." Sally muttered quietly. Lightning glanced at her and corrected "Yeah.. I do." Lucas handed Lightning the papers and continued to explain a few more things.

"If you do make the final cut for the race, you are required to bring two more drivers to your team. A back up and a partner. The way they write the rules now is that one driver can not race for more than fourteen hours at once, but must race at least six hours." "Six? I thought it was four!" Lightning whined. Lucas stared a moment then shook his head answering "No. You have to race for at least six hours straight before you can take a break and let your partner race for then six hours or up to no more than fourteen. The back up racer will only be used if you or your partner can not race suddenly during the endurance race."

Lightning stared a moment. This was worse than he thought. But what did he think was going to happen? Sally took his hand in her's tightly. She was worried for him. LIghtning sighed and nodded, taking the paper work. "Yeah.. Yeah, okay." Lucas smiled and handed Lightning a pen as he continued "Good news is, if you need to be placed with a team rather than fund your own, we do have some drivers come up short. And you are required to have at least one bronze, one bronze or silver and then one in any of the four. You being a bronze, will actually be good for you." Lightning finished signing the agreement and handed the files back to Lucas. "Great! Now, I see in your files, you had your suit and car sent up here. They arrived yesterday to the track. They'll be in back, trailer seven teen." Smiled the man.

"Oh! And you will both be needing these." He then handed Lightning and Sally passes to wear around their necks. Lightning thanked the man then the couple headed to garage seven teen to get the suit and car. They walked in and Lightning turned on the light. There it was. The new Bolt. Built more like an indy race car now, but still eligible for the Le Mans. He sighed and walked over to the packaged box on the table near by.

Sally walked up to him saying "You really don't have to do this.. If you're scared, that's okay Stickers.." Lightning looked at his wife and frowned a bit as he thought. Ten laps. Ten laps then an eight-teen minute qualify. He was in no way prepared for this. "I can do it.." He mumbled quietly. Sally sighed and nodded. "Alright. Alright, I'll be waiting for you." She said with a smile then walked up and kissed his cheek. Lightning smiled a bit with her affection.

Sally left the garage and headed to the bleachers so she could watch Lightning carefully at a higher view. Lightning opened the box. The suit. Well, not THE suit, but a suit. He pulled it out and looked at it. The Fabulous Lightning McQueen race suit. Dark blue, matching Doc's old colors. Lightning lay the suit back in the box and stared at the car. He walked over to it and opened the trunk. Yes, this one had a trunk. He opened the rear casing that held in place the spare and there was a small bag. Pills he planted there to be able to take if he needed them.

The pills would keep his heart rate slower for about eight hours. He stared at the pills. Afraid. Scared to take them, but scared to go without them. He could usually make it seven or eight laps before his heart rate increased, about twelve to thirteen before it was getting to high. An average time of four minutes and seven teen seconds. But this track was much longer than the ones he was use to. Twice as long.

Ten laps... Ten laps, an average lap of almost two minutes.. That meant.. He had to make it twenty minutes. That wasn't even to qualify! Twenty minutes, no breaks. This was a problem. He should do the right thing and just try to push.. But he did not have the suit Cal made. He had nothing to tell him when he was going to hard. Lightning sighed and had to think.. What was he to do? Take drugs and be safer... Or don't and take the risk...


	66. The final chapters 1 of 5

Sally walked out of the trailer and tents and garages and to the pits of the track. Staring down at long, paved, race track. She sighed. Praying to herself that Lightning would be okay through this. He would be. At least, that's what she told herself. Sally waited for the flag man to stop the cars that were on track so she could walk across safely. She watched as three of the race cars came to a stop.

They were nothing like Nascars. They were indy and formula one style vehicles. She watched the three different drivers get out their vehicles and take off their helmets to take breaks or sign anything they needed to. One stood out. He stepped out the Formula one car, took off his bright red helmet.. Sally gasped quietly. Francesco Bernoulli. He looked different. No facial hair now. That made him look younger sort of, but he had the lines of an aged man.

His hair still a dark brown and grey coloration. It was no longer near his shoulders in length, but now a normal cut. Kind of had his natural curl to it. He was a bit sweaty. Mostly from the helmet and racing in the car. She stared. If Lightning knew Francesco was racing.. Then the worst. Francesco looked her way. They stared at each other from the distance between them.

Francesco's brows lowered. As if he couldn't believe he was seeing who he thought he was seeing. Could that really be Sally? Sally's eyes widened though. She didn't really want to speak to him. She hoped he would not realize who she was. She watched as Francesco handed his helmet off to some other man and began taking off his race gloves. The flag man gave Sally the go ahead and she quickly began making her way across the race track to the bleachers.

Francesco smiled partly. He knew it was her and made his way over calling. "Miss Sally!" In a friendly way. Sally ignored him as she continued to walk. Francesco only called again "Miss Sally! It is I.. Francesco!" Nothing. She ignored him. Francesco frowned a bit. She was cold and honestly, had a right to be. But... If she were here?.. Did that mean Lightning was? He wondered...

Sally sat on the bleachers. Waiting and watching to see Lightning drive out to the track and watch him do the ten laps then qualify. Sitting there alone. Watching and waiting when "Miss Sally.." Called Francesco from below. Sally sighed and looked down greeting "Francesco.." "You are mad still.. This.. Is understandable.." Admitted the italian. Sally shook her head asking "What are you doing here Francesco?" Francesco smiled a bit as he answered "I am a racer. I have come to race..." He paused and stared a moment before asking "Why are you here?"

Sally frowned some what answering "Lightning is here. I'm with him." "Of course you are.. You two.. Are good?" "Yeah, we're good. So don't try anything." Sally growled. Francesco snickered explaining "I am a married man Miss Sally. I told you a while back, but.. You must forget." "No. I did not forget.. I just.." She did not remember him telling her that.

Francesco sighed then said "Well it is a good to see you. You look very well. I wish McQueen good luck. I know he has had a tough year.." He turned and walked away, leaving. Sally watched him go. Watched him walk onto the track where he was met by some brunette woman speaking to him in italian, he spoke italian back, she kissed his cheek, they held hands as they walked off track to the trailers. Sally watched some cars pull out and start up and drive off. She might have missed some of the things she and Francesco had, but she never forgot what that man had done and planned to do to her and Lightning.

Then she saw the 95 car drive out onto the track and Lightning get out. She stood up and smiled shouting "WWOOH! You got this Lightning! Go McQueen!" Lightning glanced over and though it was nice to see Sally cheering him on in the stands.. He didn't seem so happy. Sally noticed. "Something's wrong.." She muttered. And his suit. It looked like the fabulous Lightning McQueen race suit. That suit was nothing special. She really started to worry now and wondered if he were lying...

Lightning got into the race car, started it up. Deep breath in... Deep breath out. He put on his helmet. Ten laps. He could do this. He knew he could do this. He revved up the engine and with the go from the flag man, Lightning slowly started, then gunned the car down the track...

Lightning pulled off the track to the side lines and shut off the car before exiting. He did it. Ten laps. Lightning walked up to Lucas and signed the forms to go ahead and now try to qualify for a spot in the race. As he headed back to his race car, he was greeted by the italian. "McQueen." Said Bernoulli. Lightning turned and looked at the familiar racer and asked "What are you doing here?" "I am in the race." "Nice try Francesco. They don't announce the drivers accepted until tonight, but you know what? I am in such a good mood right now, I don't even care. Just a good luck to you." Lightning said with a smile.

Francesco snickered, crossing his arms and replying "I need no luck McQueen. I have already won in my head." Lightning chuckled and began to turn around when "Stickers!" "AAH!" Lightning shouted as he jumped back! Sally raised a brow muttering "Sorry.. I wasn't trying to scare you.." She really didn't know how she even did honestly.

Lightning shrugged saying "It's fine, I'm fine." Sally smiled and took her husband's hands asking "So? Now what? You did it! You made it through the ten laps!" She was excited for him. Lightning smiled and nodded saying "I did. Now I have to go try to make fastest lap." Francesco butted in snarling "Good luck with that McQueen. Francesco has placed the bar very high." Sally and Lightning stared at the man, Sally scolding "Why don't you go bother someone else. No on wants to listen to your stupid, jealous, crap." "I was just teasing Miss Sally." Francesco explained.

Lightning smiled then said "Relax Sally, baby.. It's all good. Francesco is only having a little fun." His voice cracked slightly. Lightning then wrapped an arm around Francesco's shoulder as he continued "It's fine, fine. Besides, Francesco deserves a little comeptition." "Competition? You?" Laughed the Italian! "HA! That is very funny McQueen!" He then removed Lightning's arm from his shoulder saying "This race is a no joke. It is life or death. The racers out here, including I, take this very seriously. This is nothing like your a.. Circles and oval tracks with over sized go karts my friend. You can and will die if you do not know what you are doing." "And I guess you would know." Lightning joked.

The joke didn't even make sense. Francesco snickered answering "I have raced this race before. I do indeed, know what I am doing. Do you have a team or are in need?" Sally butted in answering "He will have his team if he decides to race." "You may not race?" Questioned Bernoulli. The Italian laughed "Good. We don't want to have to wipe you and your scrap metal from the tracks. I heard you have been having the a.. Medication problems.. And a new baby?" He asked.

Lightning sighed answering "Yeah. I've had a set back or two and Cruz and I had a baby. So?" He asked a bit rudely. Francesco stared at Sally. She wasn't happy about the baby and he could tell. Francesco frowned saying "I am sorry.. You deserved so much better Miss Sally.." Lightning stared hard at Francesco then asked "Wait a sec.. Did you cut your hair? Didn't you use to have some sort of beard or somethin?" Francesco blankly glared at Lightning asking "You really just notice this?" Then he walked away.

Sally then looked at Lightning asking "Are you okay? You seem... Off." Lightning nodded assuring "I am so good right now. Never been better." He then kissed her quickly saying "Well! Off I go. Gotta be fast if I want to make the race!" He then hopped over to his race car, got in and pulled back onto the track to qualify for a slot in the race...

Once Lightning made it through the eighteen minute qualification, he and Sally met back up with Lucas. "Alright! You did great out there Mr. McQueen." Lucas complimented. Lightning and Sally sat down. Lightning leaned back in his seat replying "OH yea. It was great. When do I find out if I made the race?" He asked.

Lucas smiled answering "You will get a call tonight. If you make it in the top twenty, you just come back here tomorrow morning to qualify for your positon in the race." "Great, that's great. Thanks so much." Lightning said as he began to stand up. Lucas stopped him saying "Oh hold on there Mr. McQueen. A few things to know. So if you make the cut, you will obviously come back to qualify, but you'll have to write down the names of your partner racer and back up driver or if you'd like to be placed onto a team, I'll get you set up. Just let me know by then. Also, you'll need to fill out paper work, consent forms, agreements, the drive will go under inspection tomorrow as well and you'll be required to take a drug test before you qualify tomorrow. If you make the cut that is."

Lightning's expression changed. His face even a bit pale. "W-what? Why, why do I need to take a drug test? Because of my history?" He sounded a bit defensive which worried Sally. Why was he upset? Did he? Had he been using again and she not realize it? She wondered. Lucas chuckled a bit awkwardly answering "Uh.. No, it's normal friend. You don't have a problem with that, do you?" He asked. Sally watched Lightning close. Awaiting his answer. Lightning stared at the man and quietly muttered "..No..." "Great! Well, I hope you get the call back. If not, it was a pleasure to meet you Mr. McQueen. Mrs. McQueen." He said as he smiled at each of them...

The couple walked into their cottage where Sally quickly asked "Are you okay tonight?" Lightning snickered answering "Yeah, duh. I made it past the first round! If they call me tonight, this means I made it Sally! And then maybe I can rub this in Francesco's face." He seemed pretty happy about all this. Sally locked up the cottage then walked up to her husband and smiled as she took his hands in her's.

"I love you." She cooed. Lightning stared down into her eyes replying "I love you to." But then his expression changed. Much like it did when Lucas told Lightning he would have to take the drug test. Sally's brow raised. "Lightning.. What are you not telling me.. You are acting.. Funny.." "What? No, I'm not." He defended quickly.

Sally sighed and rubbed her fingers over his hands. "Lightning... Are you using again?" "NO! I told you I was staying clean, I'm staying clean!" He assured with an angry tone. Sally pulled away explaining "Okay, I'm sorry. Just the way you acted when Lucas told you about the test.. You scared me." "Relax Sal.." "Okay.. Sorry." She could only hope he actually was clean. "So?.. Who will you ask?" She asked.

Lightning shrugged asking "Ask who, what?" She laughed. "Ask to be your partner and back up. If you make the race and if you decide to race silly." Lightning smiled at his wife. She was so supportive right now. "I was thinking Cal.. But.. With the academy, he really is needed there." Sally thought a moment before suggesting "Jackson?" "WHAT!? No, we've been over this." "Not really.." "Well, no! He fucked you. I don't want to stare at him knowing he was inside you." "I have to live with Cruz.. And you loved her." Sally reminded.

Lightning snickered snarling "Um, no. I never loved Cruz. Jackson on the other hand is like some love struck teenager over you." "What?" Sally asked as she laughed. Lightning stared a moment before brushing it off with "Nothing. I'm going to call a few people.. Find some racers to join in." He began to walk off, but Sally grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Hey.. The suit you're wearing. It's the Fabulous, but.. It's not Cal's.. Is it?" She asked softly.

Lightning stared at her. He knew he should tell her the truth, but then she wouldn't want him racing. Od course, it didn't matter what he wanted if he couldn't find two more racers. "No, it is." He lied. "Yeah.. Cal and I customized it. This way it still helps me keep track of everything, but looks like any other suit." He smiled. Sally raised a brow asking "Really?" Lightning nodded.

Sally sighed with "Well... Okay than." Lightning smiled down at his wife. He was lying to her and he hated that, but he really wanted to race again. "Just remember Stickers... You don't have to do this. You attempted to qualify for the race, so the will can be continued. Which.. Reminds me.. Your brother, Chad, is coming down. He said he'll be in France tomorrow. Think he's going to meet us at the track tomorrow. He wants to come and support you."

Lightning didn't look ahppy about that at first, but replied "Yeah.. Yeah, good.. I'm.. Glad. It'll be nice to see him. Nice he's coming to support me." OH he was feeling horrible and he knew why. His head was hurting and he felt really drained and tired. Sally noticed and rubbed his arm asking "Are you sure that you are okay? It's okay to be scared." Lightning pulled away answering "I'm fine. I just need to find a team of racers and.. I'm a little tired.. Very tired truthfully. I'm going to go make some calls." Lightning walked out and to the bedroom. Trying to get a hold of some former racers he might know that might love the chance to race again in something this big...

Cal Weathers was not an option due to the academy.

Bobby was not an option sense he was still recovering.

Cruz was NOT AN OPTION because of Sally.

Jeff Gorvette was a no go.

Rutherford Winford Jr. said no.

Storm?... Lightning didn't really want that.

Lightning knew he would wind up having to just ask to be placed on a team needing another member. But this meant he might wind up being a back up and not actually be racing. He wanted to race. His head. His head was killing him. Lightning was so tired and even felt weak. His vision was spotty. Dizzy like. He knew how to stop it, but.. He sighed and sat at the end of the bed. He couldn't. Not again.

Ring Ring. Ring Ring. The phone next to the bed rang. Lightning stared at it. Nervously. Suddenly a bunch of loud thumping and Sally bolted in shouting "The phone! Answer it!" She seemed more excited than he was about being accepted. Dam. Lightning picked up the phone answering "Hello?.."

_This is an automated message for... Lightning... McQueen... If you are not... Lightning... McQueen... Please hang up now. (Pause)_

_Congratulations... Lightning... McQueen... You have made it into the top twenty... Please be back at the track at... Eleven... Thirty... For paper work, drug test, forms, permissions, inspections, and to qualify for a race position. You will need to have names ready for your Partner and back up driver, if you have not already turned them in. Please have names ready. If they have not competed in the endurance race before, they will need to come a few days prior to race day to do a ten lap rookie requirement and sign agreements. Thank you and best of luck._

Lightning hung up and Sally smiled asking "Well? Did you make it!?" Lightning frowned and sighed answering "Well.." He smiled "I did." "YES!" Sally cheered then jumped into his lap, hugging him tightly! "I knew you could do it Stickers!" She exclaimed! Lightning loved that Sally was excited for him, but.. He was afraid and ashamed...

Morning. After a quick breakfast, the couple went back to the track. It was a little over cast out. Lightning went to Lucas and signed a few documents and forms. Getting his tickets and things in order. "You'll have to bring your drive up for inspection. Just take her up to the bridge and the men there will take it from there and even park it back in your garage. When you are ready to begin qualify, just go over to the tent next to the drink stand. See it there." Lucas pointed. Lightning and Sally glanced over then Lightning nodded.

"Good." Said Lucas. "That's where you'll take your drug test. They have a private bathroom set up over there. Once you get the all clear from that, come back over to me and I'll call you up when it's your turn." Lightning nodded again and thanked Lucas. "Is that all than?" Asked the old racer. Lucas looked over the papers he had and noticed one left. "Um.. Just once more mate." He handed Lightning a paper that at the top read Will and Departure letter.

"What's this?" Lightning asked. Lucas sighed explaining "That.. Is the realism of this race. It's your will and.. A letter.. Your last words so whomever you wish to have it given to in the event that.. You should depart." Lightning stared down at the paper. He never had to do this Nascar, though they gave drivers the option. Lightning nodded then asked "Can I just take this with me and bring it back later?" Lucas nodded answering "Of course. Long as it's turned in a few days before the race." He smiled. Lightning thanked the man and took the papers with him as he and Sally headed to the garage to take the car to inspection.

"You feeling okay Superstar?" Asked Sally as Lightning got into the car. He nodded and sighed answering "Yeah uh, never better..." He sure didn't seem okay though. And those papers were a scary thing to face. Lightning handed sally the forms. "Can you put these away some place. I'll... Fill them out later." Sally nodded and took the papers then kissed him before he shut the door. "I'll wait here in case Chad shows up." Lightning just nodded then started the loud car and drove off to the bridge...

Lightning walked back to see Chad and Sally talking. He knew what he had to do next and it was an all time, new low. Chad smiled seeing his little brother. "MONTY! Man am I glad to see you!" He exclaimed as he hugge his little brother proudly. Lightning hugged Chad back replying "It's good to see you to Chad.." "Pretty exciting, right? Le mans man! You must be a big deal here, huh?" Chad asked.

Lightning shook his head answering "Not really.. No one really knows me that well." "You're being modest. Cute. Where's the ride?" Asked the older brother. "Inspection." Answered Lightning. Chad smiled and nodded "Great. I'll want to see it. What kind of engine you put in her? What set up exactly?" "I'll tell you all about it Chad, I promise.. But.. Sal.. Do you mind if I speak with Chad alone? Just for a minute." Sally glanced at Chad then back at her husband answering "Sure, no problem. I was feeling kind of thirsty anyway. You two boys want anything?" she offered kindly.

Lightning shook his head. Chad happily answered with "A water. If it's not to much trouble." "Not at all." Sally assured before leaving the garage. Chad then looked at his brother asking "So what's up?" Lightning sighed. Hesitating. "You okay?" Chad asked. Lightning shook his head and began. "This race means a lot to me Chad.. I just.. I want to prove to myself that I'm still me after everything. That some how, some way.. I can still do this. That I'm still the brave and fearless Lightning McQueen." Chad nodded some what saying "Well, yeah. You are brave and fearless. Always have been. Sense before you became Lightning Mon."

"Yeah... I need a favor.." Lightning muttered. Chad shrugged. "Sure, what is it?" Lightning sighed and closed his eyes a moment. How was he suppose to ask this? Chad was going to go off for sure. Better to just ask rather than beat around the bush here. So with a small, but deep breath, Lightning began. "I have to take a drug test before I'm aloud to qualify for a position.. And I have to pass it." Chad stared a moment then shrugged saying "So?... Sally said you're clean.. Shouldn't be a problem Bro.." Chad's tone was a bit harsh there.

Lightning was filled with shame as he admitted "Yeah.. She said that because that's what she thinks..." Chad shook his head growling "Fuck. Seriously?" Lightning didn't answer and didn't have to. The shame on his face was answer enough. Chad shook his head again. He was pissed now. "What the hell Monty. Sally said you were doing well. That you were actually clean for a long time!" "And I was. But.. My heart is weak and I can't let it get to high a rate. I needed something to calm myself down." "Drugs was not the answer!" "I tried training Chad! I tried yoga and pushing myself to the limit! It did nothing! Just reminded me of the dam crash I had! Making me re live that fucking moment over and over! DO you understand how fucked up that is!?"

Chad yelling back with "Do you understand how fucked up THIS is!? That you are putting Sally and me and everyone back home through this here and now!? When you take the drugs, it doesn't just affect you!" Chad stared at his brother. He was so mad and hated this. He gave up a little. Accepting the fact that Lightning was just a drug addict now. What else could he really do?.. How could Lightning start back up again!? Lightning sighed begging "Please.. I need this.." Chad stared. He was thinking. Really thinking and then "No." Chad snarled. "No, what you need is a good lesson! You chose the drugs, you deserve the shit that's coming." Chad began to stomp out when Lightning stopped him, grabbing his arm and explaining that "It's not just this race that will put me to shame Chad. If I fail the drug test and I will, there is no doubt that the President of Stock racing will find out and then he will shut me down. He will depart ways with my academy and racing. I will lose the thin thread I have attaching me to the racing world! And Sally... To be honest.. I don't know if she'll stay with me.."

Chad yanked away from his little brother, snapping "Sally will stay. She's the type of woman you can hurt over and over and she'll just come running back to you. Fuck, Monty." He was angry and had a right to be. "When do you have to take the test again?" He asked rudely. "Now.. If you can.. Help me out? Answered Lightning quietly. Chad huffed. He just hated this. He wanted Lightning to learn from this, but also didn't want Lightning to lose everything over one mistake. "You have to stop." Chad pushed.

Lightning nodded agreeing and saying "Yes! Yes, I know and I will. I just needed the drugs to help me on the track." Chad shook his head. Hating this so much. "Fine." He snapped. "I'll help you out.. Just this once..." "Thank you Chad.." Lightning whimpered. Chad sighed, placing his hands on his hips and thinking. His brother was right back on drugs and for what? Racing. It was pathetic. This was bad. "And Chad.." Lightning began to add. "Sally doesn't have to know.. Ever.. Please.. Please keep it that way.. Please.. I love her and I don't want to lose her again.."

Chad nodded. "Fine. Fine, but then STOP! I can't do this anymore Mon! And Mom would be so hurt to know you're back on drugs. This really does have to stop. I watched you DIE MONTY! I watched you lay lifeless on the dam floor!" He yelled as his eyes filled up with tears. Lightning nodded and assured his brother that would never happen again. Chad whimpered and sniffled and wiped his tears. Hugging his brother. "This is a dangerous race Monty... Please.. Come back to us.." "I will... I always do..."...

Lightning parked the car in the garage. He had just finished his qualify lap. He would soon find out what position he placed in for the race and he still had to come up with a partner and a back up before the race itself. That wasn't on Lightning's mind though right now. No, right now... He was breaking. Lightning turned off the car and sat there in it, in the garage, in the dark, alone.

Tears began to flood his eyes and he hurt. His heart hurt because he felt so pathetic, so low, so depressed. He let himself down, his family down.. He let Sally down. Taking drugs to race. Why? Why would he do that? He knew better. He should quit. He should back out of the race and quit and tell Sally the truth.

The door squeaked open. "Stickers?" Sally called. Lightning sniffled quietly. Wiping his nose and eyes before opening the door and getting out of the race car. She stared at him. Seriously concerned and asked "Are you okay?.. You seem so... Distant suddenly." Lightning nodded, but he was not okay. He just had his brother piss in a condiments bottle so he could fake and cheat a drug test.

Sally could see his eyes, his tears that were fading away as he tried to lie and pretend to be okay. Sally reached out and grabbed Lightning's hands, looking into his eyes. "You know... There is no shame in not racing. You have done the impossible here already and you did what your Mother wanted. It's okay to get old and slow down.. It's not like you have nothing Lightning. You don't need to prove yourself anything. You are Lightning McQueen. A Hudson Hornet, Piston cup racing champion. You're my husband, our children's Idol."

Lightning snickered saying "Not sure I'm much of an idol to Colt." Sally sighed and continued to try "It's okay Stickers.. We can go home. You don't have to do this.." Lightning stared into her eyes. Sally's sweet, caring, perfect eyes. He really messed up taking the drugs. Lightning nodded then Chad walked in and rudely asked "How did your drug test go Lightning?" The fact his brother called him Lightning stood out. Mostly to Sally.

Lightning and Sally stared at Chad as Lightning answered "Fine.. I passed.." "Oh did you?" Growled Chad as he sipped his bottled water. Sally looked at Lightning and asked "What's going on?" Lightning glared at Chad. A harsh and sharp, almost threatening glare. Chad and Sally looked at each other for a second. Sally asking "Chad? What is it?" She was suspicious now. Chad shook his head answering "Nothing. It's nothing Sally, don't worry about it. Mr. Perfect here would tell you if something were going on, right? He wouldn't keep anything from you."

Sally looked at Lightning. Because of the way Chad was speaking, she knew something was up. Lightning was pretty angry with his brother for that. Sally muttered "Lightning..." Calling his name so softly. Lightning sighed. Feeling his chest empty, his heart felt heavy. He looked at his wife answering her "It really is nothing. Chad is just.. Being Chad. If something were up, I'd tell you." "Promise?.." She asked. Though she knew his promises were usually empty. Lightning stared into Sally's eyes answering "Yeah... Promise."

Chad rolled his eyes growling "Alright, great.. When do they announce positions?" "Anytime." Answered Sally. "But you, Lightning, still need to get a partner and a back up driver if you're going to race." Lightning frowned explaining. "I think I'm just going to have to ask to be placed on a team.. I don't really like the idea of that, but I really have no choice.." "You have Jackson. He would kill to be able to race again." Sally reminded.

Lightning's brows lowered. "No! I told you, I don't want that prick racing with me. Please, do not mention him again." "Fine..." Sally muttered. Chad raised a brow as he was curious. "What happened with the Jackson kid now?" "Don't you read the news?" Asked Lightning rudely. "Sally fucked him." He announced. Sally's eyes widened and her face turned red. "LIGHTNING!" She snapped! "Not like you wanted it to be much of a secret!" Lightning yelled at her face. Sally was hurt! Why did Lightning go from this caring, soft, loving and amazing man to this distant, grumpy, touchy dick!?

"I need to take a walk." Sally said as she left the garage quickly. The door shut. Chad sighed and warned "Whatever you're taking, it's wearing off.." Lightning stared at his brother. At first with anger and yelled "You basically told her I took drugs!" "I did not and calm down! Look at yourself Monty! You just snapped at your wife and embarrassed her badly! The drugs make you selfish and cloud your judgement and thinking! Know what.. I need a walk to.." Chad then walked out as well. He just couldn't stand being around his little brother right now.

Lightning stood there alone. Alone in the quiet garage. Breaking apart. Chad was right. The drugs were wearing off. He'd need more to keep up the charades or face a short detox that would surely be more noticeable than him taking a moderate amount of the pills. He hated himself. Lightning hated himself. This was not the great Lightning McQueen anymore. He wanted to stop, but he wanted to race...


	67. The final chapters 2 of 5

Lightning walked out to find Sally and Chad, but instead was greeted by Francesco. The Italian racer rushed over to Lightning greeting "Good day McQueen. Have you seen the positions announced yet?" "No." "Good. You did not do very well." Francesco said with a smile. Lightning's brows lowered. He was already in a mood, was getting a head ache and now Francesco? Really? "You know..." Continued the older Italian. "I could get you onto my team if you still need drivers. I can always use a back up for my back up." "I have racers Francesco." "Like the blind kid, no?" "NO. I mean... Maybe. I don't know yet." "Time is running thin McQueen. You have to have a partner and a back up for when you choke." Francesco teased.

Lightning shook his head and replied "Oh I'm sorry.. I forgot my give a fuck back in America. See you in the race Francesco..." "You will, but be careful my friend." "I'm not your friend Francesco." "Understandable. I did please your woman in ways you couldn't after all, but I am serious. This race is no joke. Racers die here. As much as I do not like you, I do not wish you dead. Not like this here. And you.. are one of the weakest drivers in this game." That set Lightning off.

Lightning shoved Francesco back yelling "I'm not weak!" Francesco snickered and adjusted his race suit. "Very well McQueen. Your death on this track will not be the blood on my hands." he said then walked away. Lightning watched him go. The drugs really were wearing off and he needed to take a little more to ease this feeling over him...

Lightning walked over to Lucas to find Chad and Sally near by waiting. He walked over to his brother and his wife and apologized. "Hey.. Guys.. I'm sorry about earlier..." Sally wrapped her arms around Lightning replying "It's okay, I forgive you.. You're scared and stressed out. You can get one free pass. Just this one though." She warned. Chad crossed his arms and looked away. Still pretty mad at his brother and should be. Honestly, he should tell Sally and the officials, but Chad didn't want to be the reason Lightning would lose even more.

"Have you seen your position?" Sally asked. Lightning shook his head then Sally pointed to a corner where the results were posted in many different languages. Lightning swallowed nervously then walked over alone and next to a few other drivers who were looking at their positions in the race. Pole was some Edgar person.. Lightning didn't get second or third... Not fourth or fifth even. Francesco got sixth.. Seven, eight, nine, ten... Eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seven teen.. Eight teen, Lightning McQueen.

Lightning sighed. Eighteenth out of twenty. Not that good at all. Might as well be starting dead last with that. Sally walked up and rubbed her hand over his back as a means of support. "You still did good. Especially for a rookie in this division." She teased. Lightning snickered and did smile a little. Sally always had a bit of odd humor. He looked at his wife saying "Alright.. I'll get a hold of Jackson and ask him to be my Partner... But you are not to speak to him at all." Lightning warned firmly.

Sally didn't like that he was telling her what to do and making rules about who she could talk to, but it was Jackson and they did sleep together and there was a time, she didn't want Lightning speaking to Cruz. So she nodded and agreed. "Anything you say Stickers. You will still need one more. Who will it be?" She asked. Lightning shrugged answering "Well, first, Jackson has to say yes and get over here." "Than go! Call him now and get his ass over here!" She laughed. Lightning sighed. He didn't like the idea of having Jackson around. It made him feel un easy after the kid chewed him out last time, but.. He wanted to race more than anything. He was, at this point, willing to do and try anything to race again...

Lightning sat in the bathroom in their cottage. Sitting on the closed toilet. Tapping his foot, his knee bouncing up and down as he held the pills in his hand. This was not the way to do this. Lightning stood up, opened the toilet and held the pills above the throne. He should drop them and flush them. He should not be thinking of taking these. Of course.. If he did flush them.. He would probably not make it in the race. He'd make it a fourth of the way and pass out, causing an accident. He could die.

So.. These would qualify as good drugs as Sally called them.. Right? He could always just back out of the race and go home. There was no shame there, right? Wrong. He's be known as the racer that was scared of the most famous race of all. Knock. knock. The door began to open! Lightning panicked and shoved the pills in his mouth and painfully swallowed. Choking and coughing on them slightly. Sally walked in "Oh my Chrysler Lightning." "(Cough cough! Cough!)" Sally grabbed one of the cups near the sink, filled it with water and handed it to him ordering him to "Drink it. Slowly." Lightning took the cup and drank the water, coughing a few more times before finally being able to breathe.

"You okay?" Asked Sally. Lightning nodded and cleared his throat answering "Yeah.. I'm okay." Little painful to speak right that second. Well, no going back on the pills now, he thought to himself. "What did Jackson say?" Sally asked. Lightning nodded answering "Yeah, yes. He'll be here in a day or so." "Good.. What about the other racer you still need?" "I don't know. Cal can't, Jeff won't, Rutherford won't and well you get the picture.. I don't know anyone else. Bobby totally would, but he can't right now." he explained.

"Maybe he can. As the back up. I mean chances are you won't even need your back up racer." Sally suggested. Lightning agreed to that. With him on pills and Jackson being young and healthy. They really had no need for the back up unless one of them crashed hard enough they couldn't race. "Sal.. It's.. Been a long day. I think I'm going to head to bed early tonight if that's okay?" Lightning asked. Sally nodded. "Oh yea, you go ahead super star. You deserve a good nights rest. Love you." She said as she leaned up and kissed his lips.

Lightning smiled against her lips. He loved her touch, her affection. Their lips parted with a quiet smack. Both gazing at each other and smiling at one another. "Love you to Sally." Lightning replied before walking around her and to bed. Sally closed the bathroom door behind him. Something was wrong. She just couldn't figure it out. He passed his drug test, so it couldn't be that. Was Lightning that afraid? Were old memories of his big crash coming back? Was it something more? Was it the fact that Jackson was coming? No, Lightning began acting strange before deciding to get ahold of Jackson. What was it? Sally wondered...

Lightning stared at the tv screen and watched a few old races of Le mans. It was very late at night. He just sat there. Watching and reading up on tactics. But it was so different from what he was use to. This wasn't nascar and this wasn't dirt. He sighed and mumbled "I wish Doc were here..." As he brushed his fingers through his hair.

He looked over on the small coffee table. Staring at the will and letter he still needed to write. He sighed and grabbed it and a pen. Staring down at the paper. He wished he was dead some times, not gonna lie. Life sucked. Sally was the one thing he had that was perfect and he fucked all that up. Lightning thought for a moment before glancing at the tv at an accident on the screen. The race car busted into flames. Burning the man alive.. Like Robert. Lightning couldn't watch this anymore.

Lightning shut it off. Staring at the paper in the quiet of the night. Then he began to write. Sally walked in quietly and watched him from a distance so he would not see her there. Lightning was struggling and she hated that. He was trying to learn and teach himself. She was scared. Scared he was going to kill himself trying to prove he was still this young, famous, Lightning McQueen when indeed, he wasn't. Watching him write the letter hurt. It broke her heart some. Lightning would just always be the man who would put racing above his family.. Always...He was willing to die for racing and it wasn't fair...

Jackson walked up to the track. A little lost honestly. He had to go sign in as Lighting's partner and get the ten laps in. He walked up to some man asking "Excuse me.. Hi. I'm Jackson Storm. I'm looking for check in. I'm on team 95." "Awe, équipe McQueen." "Yes! McQueen." Jackson exclaimed. "Where do I check in?" He asked the French man. The man smiled answering "Juste là-bas. Bonne chance Monsieur." Then pointed over to the tent where someone could understand Jackson and vise versa. Jackson nodded once then headed that way.

Jackson walked up to Lucas asking "Is this where I check in for team McQueen?" Lucas looked up at the young man answering "Why yes it is. You must be Jackson Storm." He reached out his hand and shook Jackson's. Jackson nodded as he sat down answering "I am." "I have read up on you. The racer that went blind. Bionic eye balls. Must be a treat." He smiled. Jackson faked a bit of a laugh replying "Yeah.. Such a treat..." Not at all.

"Alright! Just sign these forms and we'll get you in the car and have you do ten laps. You'll be in the silver division due to your age." Lucas explained. Jackson nodded and grabbed the pen on the desk and signed and filled out paper work. "Wait... What's this?" Jackson asked as he got to a will and departing letter. Lucas glanced over then explained "Well racing is dangerous out here mate." "I'm not your mate.." "Sorry. Just being friendly. Anyways.. That's a letter to give to whomever you want us to. In case you should.. Depart." "You mean die?!" "Well.. Yes." Jackson stared at the blank lines. He sighed with a "Fine." He signed and dated and then handed Lucas the papers.

Lucas looked over it all then asked "You don't want to fill out the letter?" Jackson stared a moment then took it back, wrote rather quickly then handed it back to Lucas saying "There. That satisfy you?" He asked rudely. Lucas glanced at the paper. It read,

To Lucas,

Fuck your departure letter.

-Jackson Storm.

Lucas nodded and smiled answering "Yes, it does. Thanks. Here is your pass, your codes and you just go ahead to the garage and get the car and do ten laps whenever you feel ready." "Thanks..." Jackson snarled then took his stuff and walked away, heading to the garage. What car? He wondered. Did they really mean Lightning's new race car? Surely not. A man's car was his own. He did not share it. Especially Lightning McQueen...

Sally finished her juice while Lighting took their plates to the small sink and rinsed them and began to hand wash them. "So.. Lightning.." She called. "Hmm?" He asked or hummed in a groan. Sally frowned and played with the juice left in her cup. Swirling and stirring it around. "The suit.. It.. Doesn't look like the one Cal invented." She pointed out.

Lightning shut off the sink and set the plates in the sink. Staring out the small window above. Thinking. He turned around and stared at his curious and worrying wife. "Is it the suit Cal made?" She asked. Lightning sighed and probably would have told Sally the truth if it hadn't been for the phone that suddenly rang. RING RING... RING RING...

The couple looked over towards the phone. Not sure who it could be. Lightning's first thought was Cal with bad news honestly. He walked over to the device, answering "Hello?

_HEY MATE! I wanted to congratulate you on choosing such an impressive team mate!_ -Lucas.

"What?"

_Jackson Storm. That kid really impressed the entire track. The way he dominated the track was outstanding. Think you'll find yourself having a bit of competition in keeping him if you wish to continue in formula one._

"I don't plan to. This is a one time thing."

_OH. For shame. Well.. I'm sure Mr. Storm will enjoy his glory none the less._

"Wait, what glory. The freak is blind!"

_Well that freak just broke a formula one champs record. He now hold the fastest lap on Le Mans._

"... With my car?"

_Yes that would be what that means. Your team's car._

"That's... That... Thanks for the info.." Lightning hung up and was furious! How did Jackson do that!? Sally saw the anger and hearing the one sided conversation asked "What is it? What's going on?" "Jackson messed with my car." Lightning growled as he grabbed his jacket. Sally was quick to follow. "Where are we going?" She asked.

Lightning grabbed keys answering "I'm going to the to the track, you should stay here. I think I need to remind Jackson of his place." Sally was worried and would not allow Lightning to go alone. "Excuse me, no. I am not going to stay here while you run off angry. What did Jackson do exactly?" "What hasn't he done Sally!?". Lightning wasn't himself lately. "Maybe we should call Chad.. He is your brother and.. He does work on cars.." Sally reminded and suggested. Lightning ignored that though. He was set out on just scolding and going off at Jackson...

Lightning got to the track and to his teams garage area. Lightning literally shoved the door open with Sally right behind him. Inside was Jackson. Cleaning off the helmet he used in the ten lap requirements. "What did you do to it!?" Lightning yelled as he slammed the door shut. It kind of made Sally jump a bit. Jackson set the helmet on the work bench and sighed answering "I made you look good. I improved the car." "YOU TOCUHED MY CAR!?" "I just tuned it a little. It drives much faster now." Lightning walked up to Jackson and growled "Never touch my car's set up.." Jackson looked at Lightning dead in his blue, angry eyes. Behind Lightning stood Sally.

Jackson looked at her, stared at her. She was beautiful. Lightning glanced back over his shoulder and seeing that Jackson was looking at Sally only made him even more angry! Lightning stepped even closer to the young man. Almost nose to nose as he snarled quietly "Do not speak to my wife. Do not even look at her or I will tear you apart." Jackson took a deep breath it seemed before replying "You can't tell me what to do." Lightning's brows lowered. "Wanna bet? You race for me here. You are on my team and I make the rules Storm. You want this chance to race again? Than you will not speak to her. You even look at her the wrong way and I'll"-"You'll what exactly!?" Jackson snapped! "Make me blind again!?" He yelled into Lighting's face! Slightly spitting by accident.

Lightning wiped his face with the palm of his hand with one swift motion then snapped back with "How dare you speak to me with that tone!" "OH!? I'm sorry Daddy! Didn't know I needed your permission to up our chances of winning! Do I need to ask for your permission to breathe while I'm at it!?" Suddenly, Sally stepped between the boys and pushed them apart from each other as she feared this would escalate.

"Lightning.. Calm down.. Jackson was only trying to help." Sally tried assuring, but this seem to only set Lightning off further as he snapped at Sally now to. "How dare you defend him! He's.. He's.. A trader!" "Okay.. I think you.. You and Jackson need to set all personal problems aside and be professional here.." Sally replied then she placed both her hands on Lightning chest and looked up into his eyes and spoke to him softly, reminding "Lightning.. Your heart... Please.." Begging him to calm down with just her sparkling, teal eyes. Lightning stared down at her and he calmed down. He let out a sigh and frowned as he became quiet.

Sally lifted her husband's chin and smiled up at him. Lightning loved this woman. He just loved her so. But then he looked at Jackson behind her. The kid was a bit pitiful and pathetic. Lightning's brows lowered once again as he spoke to the younger racer. "I don't want to see you near my wife. Never alone." He then looked down at Sally and said in a gruff, serious voice. "I forbid you to speak to Jackson." Sally's brows raised and eyes widened. Not because of Jackson, but because Lightning. He forbid her? "You can't forbid me to do or not do anything Lightning." "I can with this. You are not to see him without me and you are not to speak to him at all." "Lightning.. That's crazy. Not like I want to speak to him about anything, but you can't control me and take away my freedoms. I"-"DO NOT SPEAK TO HIM!" He snapped! Sally stared. Silently staring at him with wide eyes.

"Do I make myself clear?" Lightning asked his wife. Sally hesitated, but nodded without a word. Lightning sighed and nodded back with "Good.." Jackson couldn't stand for that though and huffed "HEY! You can't treat her that way!" "You want to race or not!?" Asked Lightning, gently pushing Sally aside to stand in front og Jackson. Jackson loudly answered "YES! Of course I do." Lightning stepped up to the kid's face before replying "Than stay out of this." "Not if you are going to do things like what I just saw McQueen." Jackson snarled back. Lightning shoved the kid back!

Jackson fell to his bottom on the cold garage floor. THUD. Sally gasped a bit with surprise. Lightning knelt down and grabbed Jackson's shirt collar as he spoke. "It's your choice Storm... You can race.. But only under my rules and circumstances. You try talking to my wife, being near her alone, or even butting in on our conversations, than you will walk away from this and I'll make sure you never get another chance to race again. Got that?" Sally was a little angry with this.

She stepped in a bit saying "Lightning, no. You can not do that. He doesn't deserve that. Those are ridiculous rules and you're being childish now. Stop it." Jackson only motioned for her to stop and assured "It's fine, but I can't race for you than. If you really are making me choose between racing and the ability to even just speak to the most amazing woman on the planet, than I choose her. I will always choose her over racing."

Lightning's expression changed. Jackson would choose Sally over racing? Heck, Sally was surprised to. That was the one thing Lightning would never do for her. Give up racing for her. Lightning looked over at Sally as he let go of Jackson's shirt. He and Sally stared at each other. Lightning looked as if he just broke apart suddenly. Sally knew what he was thinking. He was thinking about how he just lost her to Jackson Storm. How Jackson was a much better suiter for her than him. How he thought Jackson was the man Sally always wanted him to be.

Jackson was the rookie who won the cup... Jackson was the fastest and best out there... He was a champion who even after going blind was trying and trying to find ways to get back into racing. (Although that was thanks to him and Sally) Jackson loved her.. Jackson was willing to give up everything he was for Sally. To give up the thing he loved most, to give up racing... For her... Lightning was never wiling to do that.

"Lightning..." Sally began softly. Lightning stood up. He stared down at Jackson for a second, if not less then looked back at Sally. "Lightning.. It is not what you think. I would never... I would never choose him.." Jackson stared at Sally. She noticed the heart break on that kid's face to. She stared at him and whispered "I'm sorry Jackson..." Lightning shook his head and just walked out of the garage. Closing the door behind him. Sally shook her head and began to go after him when she felt a tug on her left wrist.

She turned around. Jackson had her wrist in his hand. "Please.." He begged. "Don't leave just yet.. Talk to me." "There's nothing to talk about Jackson.." Sally replied and pulled away. "If you really want this chance to race, you better forget about me and take it. Because you have no chances with me. Lightning is my husband. I love Lightning." Sally then reached for the door when "Wait!..." Jackson called. Sally stare at him again. Jackson sighed admitting "I meant what I said.. I would and will give up racing for you.. You are worth more than some.. Metal death trap and a race track.." "Racing means everything to Lightning.. It's.. His life energy. Without it.. He'd just fall apart Jackson." "And you are mine. My.. Life.. Energy.. I mean..."

Sally sighed and shook her head as she giggled quietly. "No, I'm not. You're young.. You will find some one one day. Race or go home Jackson. I'm sorry.." She apologized then opened the door and left to find Lightning. Jackson stood there for a moment before heading out of the garage himself. He would race more than likely. If Sally would never choose him anyway, what was the point of quitting, right?...

Jackson left the garage, a bit unhappy. The track was really busy today with so many people. Drivers, reporters, teams, officials. The usual really. Jackson continued to walk a ways before he was approached by a n old and familiar man, Francesco Bernoulli. "Jackson Storm. It is a surprise to see you here." Said the Italian. Jackson snickered asking "Why?" "Well you have poor eye sight. I am surprised to see they let you in to race at all really." "Well.. They did." Jackson snarled as he crossed his arms. Francesco smirked with a small smile as he continued "And with team McQueen. That is even more surprising. I would never think McQueen would want you after the rumors I have heard." "Yeah?" "You sleep with Miss Sally?" asked Francesco.

Jackson glared at the old racer answering "That is none of your business Francesco." Francesco nodded with a sigh and sort of agreed. After all, it wasn't. "You made new fastest lap record today. That is.. Impressive." Francesco added. Jackson nodded. Francesco smiled and placed a hand on the young racer's shoulder. "You will soon have sponsors and teams lining up to buy you. Some before the race.. Most will come after if your team wins. Which.. You won't. McQueen will choke out there and you will to. With proper training you can become a great racer in this world Jackson, but not on team McQueen and not if you lose this race."

Jackson swatted Francesco's hand away and snarled "I won't lose." "You will as long as you are held back." "I'm not held back!" Shouted Jackson. Francesco chuckled and disagreed. "You are held back by the one who hired you. McQueen was a good racer at one time, but.. That time has passed. Now he will drive rougher, more aggressively and will less likely pay attention to the dangers he puts himself and others in the race. You should accept an offer when it comes and ditch McQueen's team as soon as possible. He will only make your name bad."

Jackson's brows lowered. "You're just saying that so that you won't have to race McQueen!" he accused. Francesco laughed hard at that! "HAhA! Ha.. Eh no.. Francesco is not afraid to race McQueen. You race for him or do not. It makes no difference to me. I am only trying to save you from the.. The uh.. The embarrassment." "You want to hire me?" Asked Jackson softly with confusion. Francesco only laughed more. "No, no. I need no more team mates. I have a great team that I trust with my life. You have to trust your team this much in this racing. This is not a game here kid.. The track will take your life with pride to it's name and you will become nothing more than a name on a plate at the gates if you are not careful and can not trust your team. Do you trust yours?" The Italian asked before walking away.

Jackson thought about that. Did he trust Lightning McQueen? Heck NO! Was Francesco really being honest and just giving good advice? Jackson really wondered about that because he knew Francesco to be a sort of sleaze ball. But then came a few reporters asking about how he felt abut breaking the lap record and even two team's owners asking him about signing and if he was already signed. It.. Felt odd and so good to be wanted again. To be wanted in racing again. All Jackson could say about joining a new team was.. "I'll think about it, thanks.." And walked away. He had a lot to think about indeed...


	68. The final chapters 3 of 5

Sally caught up with Lighting out near the exit of the track. "Lightning.. Lighting wait." "WHAT!?" Lightning turned and snapped! Sally frowned and stared.. "What's wrong with you?... Why were you like that with Jackson back there?" Lighting sighed and shook his head answering "He's just.. He's what you always wanted.. Everything you wanted me to be.. You should choose him really.. I'll only hurt you again like I always wind up doing anyway.." He admitted.

Sally reached out to him, but Lightning pulled away and took a step or two back. "Lightning.. I want and choose you. Every time.. I choose you Stickers." "Yeah.. I was afraid of that.." He mumbled. Sally's brows lowered. What was that suppose to mean? "You are acting so weird.. So off lately and suddenly.. Ever sense.. Chad got here I guess. Is that why you're acting like this? I shouldn't have called Chad.." "No. No, I'm glad you called him. I needed him really.." Lightning assured. Sally smiled a bit and took his hands in her's saying "I love you. Why don't we go enjoy a nice dinner tonight. Maybe we can get a couples massage and do something to get you relaxed.." She smiled seductively and her eyes seem to lust for him silently.

Lightning snickered and smiled a little bit. "Okay." He agreed. It did sound nice and he could use this time with her to distract himself from what was really going on. "Now," Sally continued. "About that suit." Lightning's eyes widened. "Suit?" He questioned. Sally nodded. "Yes. That suit didn't look like the one you and Cal made. Is that the same suit or not?" She asked. Lightning stared at her. Staring into her eyes. "Um.." He muttered and began. "It.. It is. We just made it.. Look like a regular suit on the outside. More modern. The President thought it was.. Too... New.." "To new?" Sally asked with a raised brow. Lightning nodded and explained. "Yes, to new. He thought that the world of racing just wasn't ready for it yet... That's all." He smiled nervously. Lying to her.

Sally sighed and crossed her arms. Part of her really thought he was lying. But she nodded. Deep down she knew that if she picked a fight, it might only make his heart, stress and anger worse right now. And if she tried to stop him from racing.. Well.. That would never happen. Lightning was set on this. And anytime Lightning put his mind on something.. He usually did it. No matter what the cost...

Race Day... Time: 14:00. Weather: Sunny, bit cloudy.

"And racers are ready and eager to start. We have what looks like some incredible drivers in this year's race. We have a few new rookies from F1 joining us. Including Kiato Garcia and Julious Fanatichieara. We have our two elderly sportsman of Formula one and Le mans itself, Francesco Bernoulli and Christensen Rene'. I think we all expect these two to make some real competition and teach the younger drivers a thing or two. We also have a team from America this year.. We see this rarely on occasion. Lead by seven cup champion of.. Nascar.. Nascar? Am I reading this right? A nascar driver? Yes, well.. Lead by Nascar champion, Monty McQueen. Known in his home country as.. Lightning McQueen. His partner driver, one time cup winner of the same sport, Jackson Storm. Jackson Storm recently broke Michael Caraway's fastest lap record of three minutes and fourteen point seven hundred and ninety one seconds at three minutes and twelve point two hundred and twenty one seconds! That is thirteen point six hundred and twenty nine kilometers in that time folks. What a promising racer. As young as he is, he shows promise to team McQueen."..

Lightning grabbed his helmet, leaving Sally in the pits with the hired crew team and the back up driver and.. Jackson. Jackson looked down as Lightning began to walk by him. Lightning stopped next to the kid and growled a warning. "Do not speak to my wife.. Do not touch her or look at her. I will kill you." Jackson did not make eye contact with Lightning here. He wasn't afraid, just heart broken. Chad walked in and stood next to Sally. Lightning glanced back at his wife and his brother. This was it. The race. The race that was probably the most dangerous thing that Lightning would ever do.. Ever had done. Well... Next to the drugs he was taking to keep his heart rate down.

Chad walked over to his little brother and wrapped his arms around him. "You be careful Mon.. If you feel.." Chad paused for a moment. "Just be safe and smart out there Monty.. Don't push to much.." He pleaded. Lightning nodded, hugging his brother back. Lightning knew what Chad was talking about and it wasn't the car, the track or the race itself. Sally then walked up as Chad stepped back. "One more time.. I love you Stickers.. You crazy person." She teased and the couple hugged tightly. Lightning held her maybe even tighter than ever. Making Sally worry a bit more that something was going to go wrong.

"I love you.." Sally whimpered again. Almost sounding like she was about to cry. Lightning did to though as he sniffled a bit, holding it together. Holding his wife in his arms. "I love you to Sally. Thanks for everything." "Of course.." She whispered before they began to part, gazing into each other's eyes one last time before Lightning would walk away.

"Oh." Said Sally. "I put the ninety five pendant you gave me in the pocket." She said as she adjusted his collar of the suit. "Think of it as your lucky sticker." She said with an eye roll. Lightning smiled. Taking his wife's hands in his and kissing her cheek. "Thank you." he replied softly. Jackson rolled his eyes. How stupid, he thought. And with a deep breath in then out, Lightning had to go.

So he put on the helmet as he walked to the car. Francesco waved over towards McQueen and shouted "Good luck McQueen!.. Let's both return to our wives, no!" Lightning didn't say anything back. Just put the helmet on and got into the car.

With everything hooked up and ready to go. The first lap, the drive around lap began. In this lap, you were to just sort of play follow the leader all the way around to the starting line. But once the drivers and cars passed the line, the green flag would be out. The cars drove the lap slowly. about twenty to thirty miles an hour down the track. Staying in their places. Lightning in eighteenth. The cars made it to the lap. The race was about to begin.

Lightning could hear himself breathing. His heart beating fast.. Rapidly.. Breathe.. Breathe.. Slowly.. In and out.. In and out.. In.. And out... Seconds before the race would start. Lightning thought about Sally.. She was waiting for him. She was praying for him.. Worried for his life.. His well being.. He shouldn't have taken the drugs.. He should have quit and went home, right? Just be a quitter and walked away. He wasn't healthy.. He wasn't thinking straight.. This was bad. Taking drugs to taste one last little meaningless victory. No one cared about his name or legacy, but he had a family.. Friends that cared for him. He should have thought about that sooner. It was too late in sense now.

Green flag down!

The drivers all hit the gas and go! The track vibrated with the raw power of the machines. Lightning gunned it, passing two drivers easily. But this race.. was far from over. Sally watched Lightning's helmet cam. Seeing what he saw.. Hearing what he could. Chad wrapped an arm around Sally in support. Praying that Monty, Lightning.. Would make it out of the six long hours ahead. Jackson stood back a ways. He should be resting. Resting for his turn at the wheel. But he watched Sally. Staring at her and Chad watching that little screen. He had decided to stick by team McQueen. Not for Lightning, but for Sally. She needed this as much as Lightning did. If Lightning didn't get his chance, she would get the bad end of it he felt. So he stuck by to make sure she would be okay. That she was looked after in case anything should happen with Lightning...

Time: 17:00. Race hour: 3/24

Lightning pulled into the pits and came to a quick stop. The hired team rushed to fill up the car with fuel and wiped the helmet screen, made sure the wheels were good and off Lightning was again! Zooming out of the pits and back out on the track and into the race. Chad and Sally watched him off again and even though they grew a bit tired from tirelessly watching the race screens, they remained there by Lightning's side...

Time: 19:45. Race hour: 5/24

Jackson walked up to the team. He yawned a bit and walked over to the screens. Surprised to see that Lightning was still racing. "Wait.. He's still racing?" Jackson asked as he butted between Chad and Sally to see the helmet cam screen. Chad crossed his arms, Sally's brows lowered. "Well of course he is. You ready for your turn?" She asked. Jackson glanced at her. He didn't answer, just stared at her for a moment then back at the small screen.

Jackson turned around and walked across the garage where he began getting his helmet ready. Sally watched him. She felt bad for the young man. He did not deserve the way Lightning was treating him. At least, not in her eyes. Chad sighed and looked at Jackson as well. "So what happened this time?" he asked Sally as they both watched Jackson get ready. Sally raised a brow asking "What do you mean?" "Well.. You slept with another man again. It's.. Just sad. The way you and my brother treat each other. If this is how you two are going to be, why not just have an open marriage at this rate? That or divorce. It's really disgusting."

Sally's brows lowered as she defended herself. "Whatever Chad.. You wouldn't understand." "Understand what exactly? Revenge?" Chad snarled a bit there. Sally snickered and shook her head. Not really wanting to argue with Chad right now. "Whatever.." She muttered quietly under her breath. Chad sighed and let it be.

Jackson sat on the bench that was against the wall while he set up his head set in the helmet. Making sure that everything was fitted well. He then stood up and walked over to the suit hanging up in a corner. Team McQueen. The colors of the fabulous Lightning McQueen and Hudson Hornet. He stared at the suit. He did not deserve to wear this suit.

"You okay?..." Sally asked quietly. Jackson quickly looked behind him then back to the suit before answering "I'm fine." "Well are you ready than? I mean.. Six hours is a lot.." "So?" Jackson asked rudely. Sally sighed and continued "So... You've never raced like this before. Six hours is going to be hard." Jackson turned and faced Sally. Staring at her a moment and taking her face, her eyes, her expression in before replying with. "I have nothing to lose. That makes me stronger than any of the other racers here. It's an advantage really." He then took the suit from the hanger and stepped into it.

Sally walked back over to Chad and the camera screens. "Crash." Chad announced calmly. Sally's eyes widened. "WHAT!?" She panicked as she jumped to the screen. Chad quickly continued "Relax. It wasn't Mon. Some Diablo.. Not even a bad crash either. " "You shouldn't scare me like that Chad." Sally scolded. Chad apologized and they watched the race. Sally looked at Chad and.. Glancing back at Jackson and seeing the fabulous, dark blue suit, decided to ask Chad about the suit Lightning was wearing and see if Chad knew anything about it.

"Hey.. Chad?" She began. "The suit Lightning is wearing.. Is that the one with the.. The vital readings? Or is it a regular suit?" Chad looked at Sally with concern then glanced at Jackson before answering "I was told it was some sort of tracking suit to keep Monty safer. Isn't it?" He asked. Sally wasn't sure, but answered honestly. "As far as I know, Lightning says it is." Jackson heard this. And as he zipped up the suit and felt something in the pocket on his chest. He reached in and pulled out a very old, beautiful, chain necklace with a ninety five pendant. "It's not the suit.." Jackson announced.

Chad and Sally looked over at the younger racer to see him holding the necklace up. Sally's eyes widened, her heart sank and skipped a beat or two. Her fear grew wild! Like a monster chasing her down and devouring her! "He's not even in his suit." Jackson added with an annoyed sigh. Chad and Sally looked at each other with fear! Why wasn't Lightning wearing the suit and how was he okay!? When did he know he was pushing himself too hard!? Sally was a bit furious. After all, she thought Lightning would quit if he was pushing to hard. That his life and their family meant more than this race, but if he were in a normal race suit than he knew the risk and didn't care to leave her alone and the kids fatherless in the end...

Sally marched over to Lightning's hired crew chief and ordered him to give her the lead head set now! The man quickly snapped "I can't do that! We're in the middle of a race mam!" Sally was furious and only yelled back with "You give that head set to me now or I will fire you right here and now!" Chad quickly stepped in and pulled Sally away and told the Chief to continue doing a great job coaching Monty on the track.

Sally stomped on Chad's foot and snarled "Why did you pull me away! Lightning needs to come in now! He's not wearing the suit and has probably already over done it!" "Because pulling him in now is only going to cause a fight! What was your plan once he drove into the pits!? Know what, no. Monty would know better than that. He wouldn't even come in knowing it was this close to the end of his turn unless something was seriously wrong with the car!" Chad shouted back. Sally's brows lowered and she tried convincing Chad other wise. "Chad, every minute Lightning is out there, he is risking his life! The suit he was suppose to wear would alarm him when he was pushing to hard and now he has NOTHING except me to tell him that! I have to pull him out of the race!"

Chad shook his head and explained "Only the sponsor can do that." Sally turned away. Angry. Lightning was sort of his own sponsor here. The academy more or less. Which Sally had no name to anymore. Sally was really hurt and upset and really didn't know how to react to this right now. So many emotions were flooding her. So Sally walked out the back door of the garage as she just couldn't handle it right now.

Jackson watched her go and wanted to chase after her and be there for her. Of course.. Lightning wouldn't stand for that. Neither would his brother Chad by the glare Chad was giving Jackson. Jackson decided to take a walk himself. Chad noticed and asked "Hey! Where are you going!? You have to take Monty's place in a moment!" Jackson didn't reply. He just began to walk out of the garage as Sally had. Chad marched over and grabbed Jackson by the shoulder of the suit and reminded him. "You are about to race! You don't have time for a walk. Get over here and get yourself together. You need to stay out of Monty and Sally's business anyway." Jackson stared at Chad. Chad was right. Jackson nodded and straightened up his suit before sitting down on the side bench and waiting on Lightning to pull into the pits so he could take over for a while...

Time: 20:00 Race hour: 6/24

Sally and Chad awaited Lightning's arrival in the garage as the team and Jackson awaited in the pits. The 95 car pulled in and the door hatch opened. Quickly the pit crew began making sure all was well with the car and getting new tires on it as Lightning stepped out the car. Jackson walked over quickly, but stopped as he stood near Lightning. Something was wrong. Lightning leaned over as if he were about to be sick, but the helmet was still on. Jackson had to be loud as the entire area was loud with crowds, tools and car engines. "McQueen!?.. You alright!?"

Lightning stood back up straight. He took off the helmet and handed it to Jackson. His face was a bit pale and he had trouble balancing it seemed. Chad and Sally were very concerned. Sally slapping Chad across the chest snapping at him saying "I told you he was pushing too hard without me to stop him!" Lightning stood maybe for a few more seconds before fainting and collapsing to the ground...

Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep... The sound was waking him up. Lightning slowly opened his eyes. Vision a bit blury at first. He could hear his brother whisper "Hey, Sal'.. He's waking up." Lightning looked over towards the voice and slowly his vision cleared up. It was Chad and Sally. Lightning smiled a bit. That smile was beautiful. Sally brushed his hair back as she smiled. "Hey Stickers." Her eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying. Lightning reached up slowly and gently caressed the side of his wife's face. "I'm okay." He assured with a smile.

Chad sighed saying "You scared us all Mon." Lightning was in a trance in Sally's eyes and replied as just "I don't care.." "Are you kidding me!?" Chad snapped. Sally sighed and pulled away, agreeing with Chad. "Yeah Light.. You really scared us. You scared me.. And you weren't wearing the suit.." She reminded. Lightning and Sally stared at each other. She knew. So she knew now. Lightning frowned. What was he suppose to do? "Sal.." "Don't." She snarled quietly. "I have heard enough of your lied. What else have you been lying about Lightning?" She asked harshly.

Lightning glanced at Chad. Chad looked away. Lightning looked back at Sally answering "Nothing." Sally's brows lowered. "I don't know if I can believe you. I don't know if I can believe anything you say anymore.. You always do this. Doing what you want selfishly and never thinking about me! Never thinking about what could and will happen to me or the kids!" Chad decided to step out in the midst of this here. Time to leave Lightning and Sally alone.

Lightning frowned. She was probably right. Not probably, she was. Lightning was so selfish. "I know.." He mumbled. Sally growled in frustration. "What is it going to take Lightning!? You can not keep doing this to me! Am I worth anything to you? Do you even really love me?.." She asked in pain. Lightning quickly responded "Yes! Of course I love you." "THAN PROVE IT!" She yelled! Angry and hurt by his lies. Lightning sighed. He couldn't just pull out of the race. Chad then busted in the door, shutting it behind him quickly. Sally and Lightning stared at him, confused and curious.

Chad caught his breath and announced "The officials are coming Mon... It's over.. The jig is up." Lightning broke hearing that! Sally's brows lowered as she asked "Jig? What-what do you mean Chad? What are you talking about?" Then knock, knock, knock. "Mr. Monty McQueen.." Said an American accent. Lightning, Sally and Chad all looked at each other. Lightning took a deep breath, nodding then saying "Let them in Chad.. Ley's just get this over with.." Chad opened the door with a frown. He and Lightning knew what was coming. Sally didn't though and watched and listened carefully to the coming conversation.

Three men, officials walked in. Two were obviously not American, but the one in the middle spoke. "Mr. McQueen... We hope you feel better..." Lightning nodded. The man continued "Your team mate has not been informed yet.. We were told by your doctor that they found traces of substance in your system. We have no choice, but to suspend you from the race. Doping is not taken lightly here in the endurance race Mr. McQueen. Your team may continue without you with the back up driver taking your place. If.. Sense you the sponsor does not pull them from the race all together." Sally stared at Lightning. He was using again?

Sally looked at the officials.. She almost defended her husband. She almost put up a fight for him and his honor. He was clean, this had to be a mistake!.. But.. Sally didn't. She did not fight or argue at all. She believed he was on drugs still deep down.. She just sort of.. Hoped she was wrong. The officials left.

Chad quietly shut the door behind the men. It was quiet in the room. Sally didn't have anything to say. At least not yet. Lightning let out a sigh and tried breaking the silence with "I'm sorry..." Sally grew so angry. "Sal... Say something.. Please." Lightning whimpered. Sally looked at him asking "You want me to say something?.." Her eyes tearing up and she held back her emotions for now. Lightning swallowed loudly. Sally looked away. This wasn't the man she married anymore. "You.. You're drug test came back clean though.." Sally reminded.

Lightning looked at Chad who frowned and admitted "I helped him out.. I shouldn't have.." Sally looked at Chad. How could Chad do that For Lightning!? Sally stared at Lightning who was still sitting in the hospital bed. What should she do? What should they do anymore? Another relapse? Really? "How many times must we go backwards Lightning?" She asked. Lightning shrugged and shook his head. Clueless. Sally stared at the floor. Thinking. Not even sure what to think right now.

So quiet in the room. Part of Sally wanted to give up and walk away from this.. But what would happen to Lightning then? He was doing so well.. What happened? Racing.. Racing happened. "You are obsessed.." Sally growled. "Does racing really mean this much to you!?" There it was. She snapped and continued shouting in pain and anger! Tears rolling down her cheeks, "Does becoming the great Lightning McQueen mean this much to you!? The champion who can do anything!? Does the name of winner really mean this much!? That you would give your life to run a dam car!? That's not a life worth living Lightning! And I hate you for this! I HATE RACING!" She yelled before stomping out of the room to breathe! "I'll meet you back at the track garage!" She added loudly. Chad shut the door quietly behind her.

He stared at his younger brother. Thinking before speaking "You did what Mom required.. We should just go home.. Pull the team and leave Monty.." Lightning didn't reply at first. He was depressed. How could he do this to Sally.. Again. He was hopeless. He was just going to wind up killing himself at this rate. That would be best, right? Chad walked up closer to his brother and continued "Monty.. We should go home.. Before things get any worse."

Lightning looked up asking "How can things get worse?..." Chad sighed. Not sure how really. "Well.. She's still married to you.. I guess.." He smiled like an idiot saying that. Lightning glared at that. Thinking about his choices here. He wasn't just hurting sally here today. He hurt his brother.. Let the team down.. Cal and the academy back home.. Once the President heard of this, the school would lose ties with the racing world which would mean it would be shut down.. Again.. Only this time.. It would never open again. Cleo would get what she wanted with it more than likely and his name? His legacy? Forget it, that was out the door, dragged through the mud and buried six feet deep now. No one would want to even mention Lightning McQueen after this news got out. The man who doped up for Le Mans.. Wow.. He really screwed up everything it seemed...


	69. The final chapters 4 of 5

Lightning and Chad walked into the team's garage. Lightning looked at the clock on the left wall. It was nearly one thirty in the morning. Jackson was nearing his six hour mark. Sally looked behind to see Lightning and Chad. She only gave them both mean looks then looked away, back towards the awaiting team members. The crew's chief walked over to Lightning, clearing his throat before speaking gently. "I was told about your suspension Sir..." Lightning stared at the man. No words. The man sighed asking "You want to still run the team or you want me to pull him early?" Lightning glanced at Sally. A part of him wanted to use this as revenge and keep Jackson from completing this race.

Only because the young man slept with Sally. That was the only reason for it, but.. Lightning wasn't sure yet. "Let him finish the six hours.. I'll talk to Jackson about it. In the mean time, place the back up driver in the next stage." Instructed Lightning. The man nodded in agreement then back to the cams and team he waited. Sally stared at Lightning and he at her. Both were deeply thinking about the future. What would happen next now? What would become of them?...

Jackson pulled the car in, unfastened the belt and got out the car in a hurry. He saw Lightning and walked over. Then he noticed that Lightning wasn't in his suit. "What are you doing? Why aren't you dressed!?" The kid asked loudly. Then the back up driver out on a helmet and jumped in the car and sped off. Jackson saw this and was confused at first. He looked at Lightning asking "What's going on? You can't race?" Lightning shook his head then motioned for Jackson to follow him. "Come on.. We need to talk.." Lightning began walking out the garage. Jackson was a little afraid though he would not admit it.

Jackson glanced over at Sally. Curious as to what Lightning could mean by that. Sally only looked away. Shame? Pain? Hurt? What happened while he was racing? The kid thought. Jackson rushed out and caught up with Lightning outside and the two cup winners walked together as Lightning began to explain the situation. How he had come here and snuck drugs in the back of the race car. How Lightning done that so if he needed the extra boost, he would have it. How Cal called and explained that the President had taken the vitals suit he was suppose to have been wearing. How he decided to take the drugs to ensure his chances of staying in the race as his chances were low. How Lightning had his brother help him pass the drug test and how fainting (Due to dehydration by the way and an excessive heart rate) Caused the officials to find traces of the drugs in his system and that he was there-fore suspended from the race.

Jackson stared at Lightning. Partly angry, but more concerned for Sally than anything. She must be distraught right now! Lightning then continued to explain the current situation. "So I have a choice as the sponsor.. I can pull the entire team and call it quits.. Or I can leave you to finish this race.." Jackson and Lightning stared at each other silently. Jackson knew Lightning hated him and was pissed, but then the question came to the kid's mind. "Why did you pick me?" "What?" "Why did you pick me and ask me to be your partner in this race? There is no way I was your first choice after everything." Said Jackson.

Lightning sighed answering "Well... You were not my first choice at all. Cal couldn't, Bobby really couldn't.. I asked a few others and well.. Sally kept.. She told me about how you would be a good pick and she wasn't wrong about it. You're young and.. Strong.. Over all healthy and fit. You have experience and I don't see your disability as a weakness.. Just the fact that you and Sally.. That you love her.. It's too much for me because I can lose her. I know Sally deserves better and part of me wishes she'd just leave me alone... I think she knows she can't do that though. Without her, I'd never make it."

Jackson slowly stared at the ground. He hated that Sally loved this man. He just hated it so much and loved her even more. Lightning stared at the kid as he continued. "So I have to make the choice here. To race you... Or to pull you out.." Jackson looked back up at Lightning. He just knew... Lightning would pull him.. Lightning would never let the kid race for him after the things that happened...

Lightning walked back into the pits and up to the team asking the coach "What place are we in right now?" The man looked at Lightning, his boss, answering "Sixteenth." "WHAT?! Are you kidding me? Why?" He asked rudely? The man explained "Well you held a twelve strong. Jackson bumped us up to eleventh.. But the driver change bumped us back down." Lightning looked at the clock. Didn't have much time left. Just eleven hours and forty five minutes. That was a good amount of time for anything to happen, but that time would fly by faster than you'd think. Lightning glanced at Sally. He had more problems than just a losing team.

Jackson walked back into the garage and glanced at Sally as he walked up to Lightning. "What's the plan?..." He asked. Lightning stared out at the track and team a moment. Thinking before answering. "Well..." He looked over at Sally again before continuing "This is probably the last race I'll ever play a part in in racing. The academy won't last once the President knows about my.. Drawback.. You have a chance to show the world of racing you're not a liability anymore Jackson." Jackson perked up hearing that. "Really!?" The kid asked. Heck, even Sally was surprised and may have even smiled a bit.

Lightning nodded saying "Yes." He stared at Jackson. "Go rest up. Once th3e clock strikes eight in the morning, you're taking back over and winning this race for team McQueen." "This seems an awful lot like what you did with Cruz.." Jackson muttered. Lightning glared asking "YOU WANT THIS CHANCE OR NOT!?" Jackson nodded saying "YES! Yes, thank you Mr. McQueen! I won't disappoint you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He hugged Lightning! JACKSON ACTUALLY HUGGED LIGHTNING! Lightning pushed Jackson away growling "GO SLEEP!" "Yes! Going now.." Jackson replied and took off. Lightning rolled his eyes and watched the team.

Sally sighed. IT was a good thing Lightning did there. Lightning looked over at Sally again. NO smile. He was filled with shame and regret and he knew things had to really change once and for all. NO more drugs dammit!...

"Team Ferrari leads the pack with driver Juan Portillo driving the number one car. Followed by team Hsoyn in the Honda, driver Bearin Hoandlal. The American team suffered a but after the suspension of the team's main driver, Monty Lightning McQueen for illegal doping. The team decided to remain in the race and use the back up in McQueen's place, leaving young rookie Jackson Storm to finish the race for them, but doesn't seem like team LMRA is doing very well as they are in only sixteenth position and OH! WOAH! There goes team McQueen into the wall of tyres!" The crowd gasped and shouted! Lightning and his team looked at the cam screen! "The driver seems to be fine folks! But that car has some serious damage to the right front wing.."

The back up driver quickly finished the lap and made his way into the pits. Lightning quickly shouted and ordered the crew around saying "Hurry and diagnose damage! If we don't get him back out there, we'll be a lap down and never win this thing guys!" The coach only yelled back, arguing "We stand no chance anyway! That wing was eighty percent of our grip! The car is going to be loose in corners now and with low downforce, the thing can lift upwards into the air! You need to pull out!" Lightning thought a moment. The car was damaged.. Slow anyway... They were about to be in the rear. Forget it, they were now.

"What do you want to do?" Asked a pittie. Lightning looked clueless. Sally stepped in saying "Can the car not race as is?" "It can... Just with a careful driver." He explained. The back up driver walked up saying "Not me. I won't race in a car with high chances of shooting me into the air. No flip. To flip is to die. I will not be splat on road!" While Lightning and the team argued a bit, Sally went quietly to the back room of the garage where Jackson was sleeping.

She shut the door and knelt down in front of Jackson and gently shook him calling his name in a whisper. Nothing at first. The young man was exhausted. Jackson opened his eyes and jumped a bit in seeing Sally before him. He sat up and saw her lips moving, but he heard nothing. Right, hearing aid. Jackson grabbed it from the side table and put it in and turned it on. "What's up?" He asked. Sally placed her hands on his knees, then removed them seeing that that might set him up for some disaster again.

"The crew is talking about pulling from the race. The car has some front wing damage.." She explained. Jackson stood up saying "No, they can't do that." Then looked down at Sally who was awkwardly at eye level with his.. Member region. Sally looked up and Jackson blushed, sitting back down quickly and apologizing. Sally stood up, ignoring that little awkward moment and warned Jackson that "If you want to race, you're going to have to fight for it now. Hurry.." She left the room and Jackson followed fast!

Lightning and the team's cap were still arguing. They were half a lap down now with seven hours and twenty hours to go in the race still. "HEY!" Jackson shouted! Grabbing everyone's attention. He walked up to the team and glanced at the damaged car. "Is it legal?" He asked. The coach answered with "Yes, but only a dead man would drive it now. That wing was eighty percent of our grip and has reduced down force and g level capability." Jackson looked at Lightning and the coach replying with "That's forty percent grip left. I can work with that." The team's eyes widened and the coach gasped! "Are you mad!? How can you control the thing with looser cutting, less grip.. The car will be fighting you for the rest of the race! You can't control it!" The man shouted.

Jackson walked over and and explained "I won't need to control it! I just have to listen to what she's telling me.. She'll let me know what to do." "She!? Are you talking about the car!?" The coach asked in distraught! Jackson looked to Lightning saying "Let me race. You taught me how to do this, trained me to listen to the car and not myself. Let me prove myself.. Please.. I can win.." Lightning stared at Jackson. Unsure.

"Please." Begged the kid. Lightning sighed then answered. "You can't win like this.. But.. Maybe.. With your set up." Lightning then turned toward the team and orderd. "Get the jacks, lift the hood! We need to tune it as quickly as possible!" Jackson shook his head explaining "But I made it go faster. It needs less speed, not more speed with less grip." "You can do this Jackson. You want this chance, take it. Because you do not want to wind up like me.. Win this for me. Bring this team to victory for us... " Said Lightning.

Jackson looked over at Sally who gave him a nod saying "Take it Jackson. Could be the last chance you get.." Jackson frowned asking "What about you?.." Lightning looked away. He did not want to even hear this conversation and had no fight left in him. Sally sighed answering the young man. "I will be fine, thanks Jackson. You've been very kind to me.. But my heart belongs to Lightning. I'm going to stand by him a while. I shouldn't give up on him because he made a mistake.." Lightning looked at his wife. Did she really mean that? He wondered. She hadn't given up yet?

Jackson nodded. He looked at the car and the team tuning it back to how he had it. He looked at Lightning saying "Thank you.." Lightning just stared without a word. The car's right wing was ripped off, the car placed back down. Almost a lap down and damaged, Jackson put on the helmet and hopped in. The coach showed Lightning a clip board of all the diagnosis of the vehicle and Lightning walked up to Jackson and loudly explained the problems ahead. ""SHE'S GOT LOW TO NO GRIP WHEN IT COMES TO G LEVELS! YOU NEED TO SLOW DOWN TO A TWO ON CORNERS OR YOU RISK GOING SIDE WAYS AND INTO THE WALL! YOU GOT NEW TIRES, BUT THEY WILL BE TAKING IN A LOT MORE WEAR WITH EACH CORNER SO YOU NEED TO BE CAUTIOUS AND COME IN WHEN THEY GET HOT! DO NOT FIGHT HER! LISTEN TO THE CAR JACKSON! IF YOU HAVE SOME ONE RIDING YOU OR PUSHING YOU SLIGHTLY, I WANT YOU TO GIVE THEM SPACE! THE CAR CAN NOT HANDLE A FIGHT!" Jackson nodded and then sped off onto the track! Being nearly a lap down and twentieth position.. He had a long road ahead...

Race hour 19/24

Car seems to be driving fine. As expected, turns are the weakest points. Jackson has moved up to eighteenth. Has to pit, knocking him down to nineteenth.

He's back at it and pushes the car, fighting it a little bit. Nearly over steers coming corner and loses control, but it takes it back in the straight a way.

Race hour 20/24

Jackson gains positions, is now in seventeenth, but that's pretty far back and doesn't look good. He'll have to pit stop. When he does, it sets him back, but he doesn't lose position. Jackson tries hard to catch up to the pack ahead.

Race hour 21/24

Jackson pushes to hard, in a corner and spins out. Gets back into the race and pushes! Moving up multiple positions through out the hour as he catches up to the pack.

Race hour 22/24

Jackson holds tenth position for some time. He moves up the pack slowly in the hour ahead. Tenth to nine. The team is surprised and hopeful for a top ten position now.

Jackson moves up to seventh. He is behind the leaders. Pushing the car's limitations at surprising speeds. Lightning notices and looked at the specs and dial readings. Jackson is pushing speed to hard. He needs to ease up. Lightning grabs a head set and warns Jackson.

"Jackson!.. Can you hear me?"

_Yes._

"You're going too fast. The car will lift up in a corner at this speed. You have to slow down."

_SLOW DOWN!? Are you kidding me? I thought you wanted to win?_

"... Safety is more important out here Storm. Don't risk it. "

_... Fine.._

Jackson slows the car reluctantly and hold seventh steady.

Race hour 23/24

Jackson tries keeping the racer behind him just that, behind him. He struggles to block the racer behind as the car fights with winds and downforce. Lightning orders Jackson to back off and let the other racer pass. Jackson does, but when the next racer takes the opportunity to pass as well, Jackson tries blocking which gets the two cars in small collision, ramming each cars sides together in a hard jam! The other racer pits. Jackson keeps going.

The car is slightly damaged down the side, but nothing that will take it out of the race and Jackson continued in eighth position.

Race hour; Final.

After a quick pit stop, Jackson is back out in the race! Holding eleventh for a good ten minutes before gaining positions. Jackson makes his way to tenth.. Five more minutes, Jackson fights for an opening until he finds one and guns it. He is pushing the damaged car more than he should, but he wants to win.

Jackson moves up to eighth.. Seventh.. Top five. Jackson pushes in the final fifteen minutes. Lightning has to remind him to be careful. Radio is damaged though. Jackson is on his own now.

Jackson pushed further. Francesco is in third. Jackson in fifth tries to get into fourth. Fourth blocks right, left. The drafting winds make it harder on Jackson. He is fighting the car once again.

One more tight corner before a 100 to the finish. Jackson tries to get an opening. Still is blocked by the driver in front of him. Jackson is frustrated. He needs help, but can't ask Lightning what to do because of the damaged radio. He has to think. Jackson closes his eyes briefly.. Feeling the car... What does she want.. What does she need?... Jackson opens his eyes and drafts the car ahead. Nose to bumper. First and second pass the finish line! The race is over! Third, Francesco Bernoulli! Fourth and Jackson round the curve! Jackson uses this as ana advantage and whips around the racer in front of him in that corner in a sling shot!

Team McQueen loses it with excitement! Cheering for Jackson as he crosses the finish line and takes FOURTH PLACE IN THE 24 HOUR LE MANS ENDURANCE RACE!...

The racers park their cars and one by one begin to get out the vehicles. Jackson takes off his helmet as Francesco walks by saying "Good job out there Mister Storm. You surprised even an ole champion like me." He patted Storm on the back as he walked to the podium for his third place victory. It did feel good to Jackson to complete the race, but.. Fourth? He lost.

Team McQueen ran over to their racer, most cheering! Jackson looked at them with confusion saying "I didn't win guys." Lightning smiled saying "You didn't have to win Jackson. The fact that you raced it was enough." Jackson didn't understand at first. Lightning walked up and shook hands with the young racer. "I got a feeling you're going to become a great champion after this Storm.. This is goodbye for us though." "Good bye? What do you mean? I need you. I could only complete the race because of you and your car design and your training. You can't let your school be shut down!" Jackson whined.

Lightning snickered a bit replying "You'll do fine without me Storm. It's for the best anyway." Lightning then glanced back at Sally. Jackson stared at her then back at Lightning. Lightning was probably right. "Don't give up because of some minor disabilities... You try harder because of the minor challenges." Jackson shrugged asking "What is that suppose to mean?" Lightning chuckled answering "You'll figure it out one day kid." Then took Sally's hand and walked away. Leaving the track and heading to their cottage...

The couple entered the cottage. Sally first, then Lightning. He shut the door behind them. Then Sally turned and looked at him. He may have been a bit broken from the events that had happened. "Stickers..." Sally called. Lightning looked up at her. Shame. That shame and regret set in hard now that work was over and they were alone. Sally approached him asking "What happened? You were clean.. You were doing so well!.." She whimpered in a brass whine as she took his hands in her's.

Lightning nodded and his eyes began to fill with tears. "I was afraid I wouldn't be able to do it.. To race.. I was a coward.. I chose the drugs to keep racing.. I regretted it Sally.. I don't.. I didn't mean to mess up exactly.. I'm so sorry.. Please forgive me.." He lay his forehead against her's. Sniffling as he broke down and opened up to his wife. He was no longer strong enough to face things alone. That's why he needed some one like Sally.

Sally wrapped her arms around him. She pulled him close and hugged him tightly. Letting Lightning lay his head on her shoulder as he whimpered into her arms. "Please don't leave me for this.. I want to be better.. I want to try harder.. I want to be with you.." Lightning whimpered. Sally rubbed her hand up and down his back. "I love you Lightning.. I love you so much.. It'll be okay.. I'm not leaving you. Even if I did, some how, we always find a way back to each other anyway. It's kind of annoying really." Lightning snickered and perked up a bit with her weird humor.

The two gazed into each other's eyes.. Reconnected, reconnecting after everything. Sally pulled him close in a warm embrace once more. "I'm never letting you go Stickers.. Never giving up on you ever again." Sally assured him...

The press' cameras flashed! Taking multiple photos of the woman on stage at the academy. She had long, blonde and white ash hair.. Sporting a dark blue collared quarter sleeve button up, a white pencil skirt and bright yellow heels. Tan skin, a natural pink lips and blue, teal eyes. None other than Sally McQueen herself. Sally let out a sigh and held up her book saying "And this is what it takes to become a champion. The media tried many times to depict Lightning's success and our marriage. But who better to tell the tale of a champion, than the one who lived with the man himself and walked by his side most every step of the way?" She laughed awkwardly a bit there then glanced to the side to see her happy family.

Lightning.. Glasses, some scruffy facial hair, his blonde faded hair brushed back, a white button up and dark blue blazer jacket, black pants and shoes. Ece was in a Cinderella like gown sitting in his lap. Landon next to his father in a tan suit and Colton standing there smiling at his Mother as if he understood and was proud. Sitting next to Lightning was Cruz in a yellow dress and holding her daughter, her and Lightning's daughter, Mindy. Next to Cruz was her boyfriend Carlos, holding Miguel. Carlos was approved by Sally for the fact that he was a financial advisor and was mature for his young age honestly. (Think of him as you wish appearance wise fans)

Sally was happy with her family. "Any questions?" She asked the audience. A bunch of hands raised and one by one asked. "Yes, how did Mr. McQueen finally work through his relapse and drug addiction?", "What about Cruz?", "How are things between you and Cruz and the situation there?", "What ever happened to Jackson Storm?", "Would you say you and Lightning are happy?" "What about the academy?" "How did you defeat the President and his rule book?" "What happened to Cal?" "What about Bobby?", "What about the will from McQueen's mother?" "What was in Lightning's departure letter in case he.. Didn't make it!?" Sally laughed! There were just so many questions!

"Okay, okay!" Sally began and calmed her laughter. "So.. Lightning and I returned home. And by home, I mean Radiator Springs. Of course the president of stock car racing heard of Lightning's ordeal at Le Mans and cut ties with him altogether.. It was expected. So Lightning took that free time to work on himself and to stay clean. We did have one or two more relapses.. But he made it. He picked up a few hobbies besides race cars. Like.. Gardening. And he can grow and make a mean salad now." This made the audience laugh some. Sally smiled and continued. "Lightning has been clean for about a year now. Things between us, our marriage, couldn't be better. I'm proud he's mine. We even.. Have an amazing announcement.. Lightning and I.. Are adopting. A little girl in Arizona named Angelina. Just still in that process right now." The people clapped and cheered for the family.

"As for the will? Well.. Each sibling got what was left to them. Lightning got a letter that meant a lot to him. It was written by his birth Mother.. The day she left him to Minty McQueen..." Sally glanced back at Lightning who smiled and nodded once. Giving her the okay to mention that. So Sally continued "Lightning got to meet his Mother and speak with her about why she gave him up. It was a really heart warming meeting. She got to meet the kids.. It was.. Really emotional." Sally sniffled and wiped her eyes then cleared her throat. "Ahem.. Anyways!" She giggled some there. "

"What about Cruz? Well.. She's here. And.. In a weird and.. chaotic way.. She's joined the family. She and I have really accepted each other's roles in each other's lives. It's not easy and never will be, but things are better. Trust me when I say there were many, many fights over the past year... But.. I trust Lightning around her again. I know that nothing will happen because Lightning loves me. He's mine and I'm his. We're unbreakable. Maybe even stronger than ever. Cruz drops Mindy and Miguel off while she races and then picks them up when she's back. Some times he will even watch our kids for us and that let's Lightning and I have a little alone time if you know what I mean.." She teased.

"Cruz even met someone. Carlos.. He's a wonderful young man and has really began to feel like a growing part of the family we have here." She paused for a second. "Jackson went his own way. He stayed behind and wound up getting a sponsor in Formula E. It's lower leagues, but he's racing again. I have no doubt that he will become a champion in the sport. He made us proud for sure.. As for the academy? Well.. Why do you think we held the book signing here!? We welcome you to the grand re- re opening of the Lightning McQueen Racing Academy! Which, is under new management now." She looked over at Lightning who smiled. Yes, new management indeed as Sally 'bought' the company from Lightning.

"We intend to keep the legacy of not just Lightning or The Hudson Hornet alive.. But the legacy and history of racing alive!" The crowd cheered over her announcement!

Sally smiled and continued. "To train and educate everyone about the growing sport. Along side our new tech and safety design engineer, Cal Weathers!" Cal stood from the other side and waved, the crowd cheered. "And our head of vehicle impact testing, Bobby and Jesse Swift!" Bobby then stood up and waved as the crowd cheered again. Sally proudly smiled. It was good. Things were good. One person raised a hand and shouted "What about the president and Cleo!?"

Sally happily answered. "Well.. As for the president of stock racing.. He was made an offer that was hard to resist. And no, I don't mean money. With Lightning's story out, so was his.. Racers decided to protest at a stand still. all of them refused to race for him without a change in safety and rules. SO he was forced to make some changes that would benefit the racers and not the sponsors and officials and his own pockets. One of them being that he step down and his passionate grand son take over in his place. As for Cleo?' Sally laughed just saying her name.

"Let's just say.. She's enjoying her new life as the custodian of the California Chrysler State Prison... She was caught keeping a video diary of ALL of her crimes. She will not be getting out. Ever. Over all, things are better. Better than before! I'm happy.. Lightning is safe and clean.. The academy is strong and we're home.. In Radiator Springs where we belong. I hope whenever you all read my book.. The Story of my husband and I.. The things we went through and accomplished together.. You see that there is always hope.. Love is strong.. That you never give up.. No matter what life throws at you. I also hope that this clears up a lot of things.. That no one puts my family and our choices down so much anymore.. We did what we did, but we're trying.. We're not perfect at all here folks...

I hope you enjoyed and learnt something from the book 'Come Back to Me'. And as for Lightning's departure letter? It's the last chapter of the book.. You'll just have to buy it to read it..." She smiled slyly. "After all, I am a business woman." She winked. "And I can't give you all the juicy stuff."...

ENDING MUSIC:

TOUCH by Mattia Cupelli

Play as you go to the final chapter...

(By the way if anyone had other questions about things in the story, just ask and as Sally would answer, I will post) Thanks for all the reviews and readings! It has been a blast! I just needed a nice ending as with college I am so busy! I love writing, but college is very demanding and I hope this was a way more satisfying ending for everyone!)


	70. The final chapter, the departure letter

Sally,

I thought about what I would write for some time now.. I'm honestly not sure I will be able to finish it. I barely have the courage to write this letter. But.. I'm going to give it a try for your sake. You deserve the closure...

I know you must be over thinking right now.. You always do that. Don't think about it... Because you often make problems out of nothing... I know you can not shut down your mind, but at least try at times.. Because I want you to be happy Sally. And I know when you begin to over think, you stress yourself out. NO matter what bothers you.. It be my death or a problem in the future, it will be okay. Just always remember that there is a light at the end of the darkness. And you? You are such a light that you shine in the darkness! You have always been strong for me.. I am so sorry that I can not be the strength you need.. Have ever needed really.

It is with great sadness that I write this to you. My beautiful wife. If you are reading this.. You are going through what I can only imagine as one of the saddest phases of our lives. You know, I tried holding onto you and our relationship through the bad times we had. I guess all my efforts were left in vain as I am gone now.

I know that not every relationship is perfect, but even in all the fights we had and moments where we just broke each other's hearts bit by bit.. I always loved you. I always wanted to come back to you in the end. I tried to every time... I think what I hate most right now is the fact that right when we seem to be getting our life together back.. It is taken again. And that now, I won't get the chance to make you your favorite meal.. I won't get to watch you do something creative, like painting again.

I won't get to sit with you on the couch and watch your favorite tv show as we wind down for the evening again, we won't get to plan another vacation.. There are so many things I want to do and finish with you Sally. I don't even have the time to make out a list.. It is sinking in now. The reality of this race. The reality of how stupid I am to choose all of this type of life over you. The reality of.. The chances of death. So I have to tell you I love you. I'll always love you and I hope you find happiness without me wherever it may be.

I think the saddest part for me as I think about my death more and more.. Is that I will not be there to wipe your tears. But the best is that I get to die while you still love me. That is how I want to die after all, if I had a choice. I want to die while you still love me some. While you still want to hold me and laugh and tease me. The way your lips touch mine..

I want to die while I still had you to lye in bed with, while your kisses lifted me and made me mad with desire for you. At a time when your warmth puts life in me still. I want to die while you care about me, while you leave tender kisses on me and soft whisper words to lift my spirits into my ear. While I can still smell the scent of your perfume on your neck and feel the fire of your touch. While I can still lose myself in your soul and your beautiful eyes. While you still look at me with those longing eyes.. As if I never let you down.

But I have.. Right?

Affairs and Addiction.

I really don't have anything else to add that hasn't been said about my affairs.. I just hope you forgive and your heart has healed.

Addiction though.. The disease that makes you selfish to see the havoc you created or care about the people whose lives you've shattered, am I right? I would try and defend myself. Offer an explanation for what I did.. But there is just no excuse. My intentions were good I swear.. But that doesn't matter anymore.

All that matters is that I made poor choices in my final years now. I take full responsibility for my selfish actions and the terrible pain I have caused you. Forgive me. I know nothing I say can reverse the damage done, the pain I forced upon you.. I am really, truly sorry.

I love you Sally.

If it weren't for you, I would have never made it as far as I did though. I want you to know that. That you were the ONLY thing keeping me a float Sally. I wanted to die. I wanted to die many times, but then you would come to my mind and I would feel a peace. I found home in you. In your arms, in your kiss.. I found home in your words, your voice, in the warmth of your skin. I found my home in your embrace, your soul. You are my home. And I will find a way back to you every time. I always have, and always will.

But now.. If you are reading this.. Than every dream we had or planned is gone now. Nothing but the past. I wish you well.. I wish you happiness Sally. And I'd write the kids each a departure letter if it weren't for my silly emotions getting in the way. I just can't. It tears me apart to even write this to you.. And I want to be there for our kids. For each one! To see Colton grow up and become a bright, young man.. To see Landon become his own, to see Ece and one day walk her down the isle. I think about the things I'll miss and I break apart more and more.. So I just can not do it.

I love you...

Plant flowers on my grave. You are a sentimental woman. I love that you are by the way... So plant flowers on my grave so that when you visit, you can pick them and hold me once again. Because it's the one thing I can still give you in my death. I hate writing this fucking thing. But I know I have to.. Just in case.

I am so sorry for it all. I wish I could go back and re do some things. A lot of things. Give you everything you deserved and wanted like you did for me most every time. Now, the last part here will be a little harder for you I think, but I know you can do it.

What kind of person would I be without a single word to Cruz?

So please Sally,

Tell Cruz this because I have not spoken to her sense we left... Tell her that I don't want her to cry, tell her not to miss me. Tell her to stop loving me for good and to forget me! Tell Cruz to forgive me and that now.. We can leave each other's memories. Tell her I loved her.. And that I hope Mindy is everything I know she can be. Tell Cruz to find happiness and true love. The kind you and I had once Sally.

I love you. I can not say that enough times. If I make it out of this.. You will know by my actions, not my words.

That I love you. I love you. I love you so much

Signed, Monty McQueen Lightning!


End file.
